Y volar
by Cristy1994
Summary: Hermione necesita cambios, y los necesita ya. Está cansada de estar encerrada cuando sabe que puede volar. Sólo necesita a alguien que le enseñe cómo, y Draco está dispuesto a desplegar de una vez sus doloridas alas.
1. Butterflies fly

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a JKR.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en la "Dramione Week 2016" del foro El Mapa del Mortífago.

 **NA:** Unos cuantos puntos a tener en cuenta:

—Se trata de un AU sin magia.  
—Tendrá, al menos, dos capítulos.  
—El prompt de este capítulo es "Cumpleaños".  
—Es rated M porque contendrá lemon.  
—Aunque el fic se llame "Y volar", al ser más de un capítulo, titularé a cada uno diferente (ya que todos deben ser independientes entre sí).  
—Escribiré todos los capítulos con la canción "Still falling for you", de Ellie Goulding, de fondo. Si lees los capítulos con ella puesta creo que podrás sentir un poco más lo que yo siento al escribir :) Realmente lo recomiendo.

Una mención especial a _Aretha_ por escucharme y ayudarme a salir del bloqueo en el que estaba (porque todos sabemos que la inspiración es una puta) y por contenerse y no mandarme a la mierda por pesada. Tienes todo el mérito, Dal.  
Y nada más, espero que os guste :3

* * *

 **Butterflies fly.**

* * *

—¿Ir a tomar el té a tu casa? —preguntó Ginny al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí —respondió ella, paseándose nerviosa por su habitación—. Mis padres han ido a comprar la tarta.

—Ah, ¿estarían tus padres también? —quiso saber su amiga.

—Claro…

—¿Y va alguien más? —Hermione dejó de caminar, quedándose clavada en el suelo. Su amiga esperó unos segundos, pero al no obtener respuesta, interpretó su silencio correctamente—. Mira, Hermione, ya son veinticinco, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué no salimos por la noche a la nueva discoteca que han abierto en el centro? He escuchado que tiene tres plantas, cada una de una temática y con música diferente. ¿Qué me dices?

Hermione suspiró por lo bajo, pasándose la mano libre por el pelo.

—Es mi cumpleaños… Debería ser yo la que eligiera lo que quiero hacer…

—Sí —concedió su amiga—. El problema es que tú nunca quieres hacer nada divertido. Te pasas la vida metida en tu casa, leyendo libros y estudiando —Ginny hizo una pausa en la que Hermione no contestó—. Odio ser yo quien te diga esto, sobre todo porque eres mi amiga y te quiero, pero si nadie quiere nunca quedar contigo es porque, por lo general, la gente joven quiere hacer planes fuera de la biblioteca o el club de lectura.

—Podríamos hablar de cosas divertidas mientras tomamos el té —dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Te conozco desde que éramos pequeñas —le recordó—. Todos tus cumpleaños han sido iguales. Una merienda con la constante supervisión de tus padres, una tarta de helado de nata y una larga conversación sobre trabajos y exámenes.

Hermione se mordió el labio, notando cómo los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

—¿Tú tampoco vas a venir, verdad?

Oyó a Ginny suspirar al otro lado.

—Lo siento, Hermione, pero ya había quedado con Blaise. Si quieres puedes considerar lo de la discoteca.

—Sabes que no me gustan las discotecas —espetó, negando con la cabeza—. Tengo que colgar.

Hermione se sentó en el borde de su cama, completamente apenada. Realmente pensaba que Ginny no le fallaría. No cuando Harry tenía un partido de fútbol, Padma y Parvati estaban de viaje, Lavender había salido a comprar ropa y Neville estaba con su novia…

Se quedó mirando el móvil, antiguo y sin cámara, vacilando un momento. Sólo le faltaba llamar a una persona.  
Al fin se decidió a marcar el número, tratando de esbozar una media sonrisa mientras lo hacía.

—¿Hermione? —dijo la voz de su novio.

—Hola —saludó, recogiéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Vas a poder venir a mi cumpleaños?

—Lo siento, el hotel está bastante lleno y lo más seguro sea que tenga que quedarme a hacer horas extra.

Hermione no respondió, intentando mantener la humedad de sus ojos a raya.

—No te preocupes —siguió diciendo él—. He conseguido reservar una habitación a tiempo. Podemos pasar esta noche juntos.

—Ron… Ya sabes que yo no…

No consiguió terminar la frase. Ambos se quedaron callados un momento.

—Llevamos saliendo un año —dijo él, unos segundos más tarde.

Hermione tragó saliva, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas… Pero él habló antes de que ella pudiera descubrirlas.

—Mira, Hermione, tal vez esto no tenga futuro.

Ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

—¿Me estás dejando por teléfono?

—Tengo mucho lío.

—No, no me cuelgues.

—Adiós Hermione —dijo, interrumpiéndola.

Y colgó.

Mirando el teléfono con los ojos muy abiertos, Hermione no pudo hacer nada por evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro y murieran en su regazo.

Hermione sopló las velas de su tarta de helado de nata, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonreírle a la cámara que sostenía su madre y que inmortalizaba uno de los momentos más humillantes de su vida.

Sin amigos, sin novio y con la única compañía de sus sobreprotectores padres, Hermione cumplió los veinticinco. Pero unas horas antes, cuando todavía las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus ojos, se había hecho una promesa.

Aquel año sería diferente. Y empezaría por hacerse un tatuaje.

Hermione buscó en google el primer estudio de tatuajes cercano a su casa, abrió el bote de sus ahorros, cogió todo lo que había en su interior y salió a la calle, decidida a cambiar el rumbo de su vida aquel mismo día.

Al llegar a la dirección que le indicaba internet, se quedó un momento contemplando la fachada. Era inconfundible. Se distinguía de los edificios de su alrededor por un característico color negro y por unas vidrieras enormes donde se exponían fotografías de cuerpos tatuados con dibujos grandes, extravagantes y llenos de colorido.

Se cuestionó si aquello había sido una buena idea… Pero antes de darse tiempo a planteárselo dos veces, estiró un brazo y empujó la puerta, entrando en el establecimiento.  
El interior era tal como había esperado. Paredes oscuras, con el nombre del establecimiento pintado a modo de grafiti en una de ellas, cuadros con tatuajes, decoración estrambótica…

Dos fornidos hombres detrás de un mostrador, tatuados hasta la garganta, uno de ellos con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y el otro con una perilla infinita, levantaron la vista para mirarla. El primero la examinó de arriba abajo, el segundo sonrió.

Un tercer hombre, fuera del mostrador y algo más joven, con tatuajes menos agresivos pero con la piel igual de marcada, se giró al percatarse de que los otros no estaban prestando atención a algo que dibujaba.  
Era rubio, no demasiado fuerte pero definido, con unos pómulos y una mandíbula bien marcada.  
Hermione se fijó en que tenía los ojos grises.

—¿Quieres algo? —dijo de repente, al ver que se había quedado clavada en el suelo.

Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta.

—Un tatuaje.

Los dos hombres grandes rieron al unísono.

—Has venido al lugar indicado, cielo —respondió el de la coleta.

—Seguid vosotros —ordenó el del pelo rubio, dejando el lápiz sobre el folio y volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿Qué esperas? Acércate.

Hermione lo siguió hasta la otra punta del mostrador, y ambos se sentaron en unas butacas.  
Él cogió un folio de un montoncito apartado y un lápiz del lapicero que había a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó.

Ella se quedó mirando el papel, completamente en blanco. Luego, giró la cabeza lentamente hacia el hombre.

—No lo sé —dijo en voz baja.

Éste arqueó una ceja.

—¿No tienes ni una ligera idea?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse por haberse dejado llevar por el impulso y no haberlo pensado mejor antes.

El hombre se levantó de la butaca y rodeó todo el mostrador, pasando por detrás de aquellos hombres y agachándose un momento. Cuando volvió a salir, llevaba un gran álbum de color rojo oscuro en las manos.  
Regresó y volvió a sentarse a su lado, dejando el álbum frente a ambos.

—Aquí hay una gran variedad de tatuajes. Vamos, échale un vistazo.

Ella abrió la tapa del álbum, quedándose totalmente en shock por la mujer medio desnuda y en ligueros que la miraba atrevidamente desde el moreno y fuerte brazo de alguien. Pasó la página, y volvió a pasar otra al pensar que tampoco quería un diablo sacando la lengua dibujado permanentemente en su piel.

Sirenas, anclas gigantescas, huellas de animales, triviales, relojes derritiéndose, calaveras, ángeles muertos, dragones e incluso payasos con un horrible sombrero de cuatro picos con cascabeles en cada uno de ellos.  
Hermione estaba a punto de rendirse y asumir que aquello no era lo que ella esperaba cuando, de repente, la foto del cuerpo de una mujer llamó su atención.

—Esto me gusta —dijo, observando los detalles del tatuaje. Eran mariposas enormes, de color naranja, rojo y amarillo, que le cubrían medio vientre y parecían darle la vuelta hasta la espalda.

—¿Tal cual? —preguntó el rubio.

—Oh, no —se apresuró a decir ella—. Sólo quisiera… dos. Como mucho tres ¿Pueden ser algo más pequeñas?

—¿Cuánto más?

—Mucho más —respondió—. Todo lo pequeño que se pueda.

—¿Las quieres en el bajo vientre?

Hermione vaciló un momento antes de asentir. Aquel sería un lugar discreto y fácil de ocultar.

—De acuerdo —dijo, empezando a dibujar líneas sobre el folio en blanco. Hermione observó, completamente maravillada, cómo un par de pequeñas mariposas empezaban a nacer en cada trazo. Unos pocos minutos después, desplazó el folio sobre el mostrador y lo puso frente a ella—. ¿Algo así?

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir, sumida de lleno en el perfecto dibujo que tenía delante.

—Es sólo un boceto —comentó él, un tanto divertido por la expresión de la muchacha—. El diseño original lo tendré el día de la cita —dijo, levantándose y volviendo a caminar hasta detrás del mostrador. Cogió una agenda, la abrió y empezó a mirarla con detenimiento—. ¿Qué día te viene bien?

—Hoy —dijo ella con apremio.

Él levantó la vista para mirarla, sorprendido.

—Me temo que no puedo darte cita hoy, no tenemos ningún hueco libre.

Hermione se apresuró a responder.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—Felicidades —dijo, frunciendo el ceño levemente—. Pero no puedo darte cita hoy.

Ella cerró los ojos, inhalando profundamente y soltando todo el aire de una vez.

—Mi novio acaba de dejarme —susurró—. Por teléfono.

—Bueno, pero yo…

—Por favor…

—Es que no sé si…

—Necesito un cambio en mi vida —dijo, interrumpiéndolo y provocando que se quedara callado—. Por favor.

El hombre la miró durante un momento, antes de volver a comprobar su agenda. Pasados unos incómodos minutos en los que ninguno dijo nada, él se volvió.

—Eddie —dijo, y el de la perilla levantó la cabeza—. ¿Puedo retocarte el tatuaje cuando acabemos el servicio de hoy?

Eddie lo miró, extrañado. Luego, posó los ojos en Hermione, que se mordía un labio con nerviosismo.

—Vale tío, sin problemas —dijo al fin, guiñándole un ojo.

El hombre rubio volvió a girarse, estirando un brazo para pedirle sin palabras que le devolviera el boceto. Cuando lo tuvo delante, volvió a inclinarse sobre él, trazando líneas más claras y firmes, poniendo sombras, añadiendo detalles.

—¿De qué color las quieres? —preguntó, sin levantar la cabeza del dibujo.

Ella dudó un momento.

—Violetas.

Él rebuscó en el lapicero y lacó tres lápices de madera de diferentes tonos de violeta, extendiéndolos frente a ella para que decidiera. Hermione pensó que el primero era tan claro que bien podría pasar por rosa, y que el último era demasiado oscuro para su piel, por lo que señaló el de en medio.

El hombre coloreó las mariposas en un santiamén y giró el folio para que ella le diera el visto bueno.

—Son preciosas —admitió—. ¿Cuál sería su precio?

Él lo sopesó un momento.

—Cien libras.

Hermione abrió mucho la boca, hundiéndose en el asiento. ¿Cómo podía algo tan pequeño costar tanto? Pero no iba a regatear, no después de haberle hecho el tremendo favor de darle cita aquel mismo día.

Volvió a cerrar la boca y se puso derecha en la butaca, abriendo su bolso y cogiendo su cartera.

—Ahora sólo necesito la mitad a modo de fianza —comentó, empezando a rebuscar en unos cajones.

Hermione plantó encima del mostrador el billete de cincuenta libras que su abuelo le había dado por Navidades, y el hombre le tendió un folio y un bolígrafo.

—Léelo mientras lo voy preparando todo —dijo, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo tras una cortina blanca que daba a otra habitación.

Hermione leyó con atención los posibles problemas de piel que podría ocasionarle el tatuaje, así como la forma de tratarlos si se diera el caso de infección, irritación o reacción alérgica. Tragó saliva. Esperaba que su piel resistiera aquella especie de violación cutánea.  
Leyó también la manera de curar el tatuaje si no aparecían aquellos problemas. Anotó mentalmente comprar aquella crema que recomendaba, así como que debía aplicarla dos veces al día durante una semana.  
Después de leer dos veces aquel tipo de contrato, plantó su firma en la esquina inferior derecha, aceptando que había leído y entendido lo que un tatuaje significaba y dando su consentimiento para ser tatuada.

Cuando levantó la mirada, el hombre rubio se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta por donde había desaparecido anteriormente, mirándola con atención.

—¿Ya? —preguntó, acercándose a ella.

—Sí —respondió, tendiéndole el folio.

Él lo cogió y lo guardó en un archivador, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.  
Cuando ella traspasó la cortina, apreció que se trataba de una habitación blanca, con un par de cuadros colgados de las paredes, pero bastante más limpia visualmente que la entrada. También había una encimera con un grifo y varios cajones.

Hermione se quedó helada cuando el hombre volvió a acercarse a ella, quedando a muy poca distancia.

—¿Lado derecho o izquierdo?

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos.

—Derecho.

—¿Puedes desabrocharte el botón del pantalón y subirte un poco la camiseta? —volvió a preguntar.

Ella obedeció y él plantó una rodilla en el suelo para poder ver mejor el sitio donde quería tatuarse. Apartó un poco el pantalón y, con sumo cuidado, puso un trozo de papel sobre su piel, rociándolo con un líquido en spray. Al apartar el papel, Hermione apreció que el dibujo se le había quedado marcado justo al lado del hueso de la cadera.

—Ahí tienes un espejo —comentó, señalando al final de la habitación mientras se ponía en pie—. Mira si te gusta cómo te queda. Si no, siempre podemos moverlo.

Ella se acercó, torciendo ligeramente la cabeza cuando estuvo delante. Estaba perfecto.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Creyó percibir el atisbo de una sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre, pero al volver a girarse había desaparecido.

—Adelante, túmbate.

Hermione suspiró profundamente antes de subirse a la camilla. Observó cómo él se ponía unos guantes de látex y se sentaba sobre una silla con ruedas, acercándose a ella y poniendo sobre una mesita una bandeja con varios utensilios.  
Primero cogió un bote negro y echó un poco de tinta dentro de un pequeño recipiente. Luego hizo lo mismo con un bote del color que ella había elegido antes. Cogió algo envasado y lo alzó para que lo viera.

—Son agujas nuevas, esterilizadas —dijo—. Cumplen con todos los requisitos de sanidad.

Ella asintió, intentando obviar que había dicho la palabra clave para que se pusiera incluso más nerviosa si cabía: "aguja".

Él abrió el envase, cogió un aparato conectado a un cable y se las añadió. Luego, presionó un botón y un horrible ruido inundó toda la habitación.

—Vamos a empezar.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza a y contuvo la respiración a medida que acercaba aquella cosa a su piel. Pero el sonido cesó, haciendo que volviera a abrirlos.

—¿Es la primera vez que te tatúas? —le preguntó, buscando su mirada.

—Sí.

—Bueno… Vamos a intentar entonces que te relajes un poco… ¿Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Draco.

—Hermione —respondió, nerviosa.

Él pareció buscar algo amable que decir.

—Bonito nombre.

—Igualmente.

—¿De verdad quieres que te haga este tatuaje?

Ella asintió rápidamente.

—Sin duda, sí.

—Pues no puedo hacerlo si estás tensa, ¿crees que puedas relajarte?

—Sí, disculpa.

Un poco después, cuando aquel agudo sonido volvió a meterse en sus oídos, Hermione no estaba para nada relajada, pero ponía todo su empeño en luchar con su cuerpo para que no se tensase demasiado.

Sintió el tacto del látex en su piel y, de repente, dolor. Un intenso y penetrante dolor hizo que su vello se erizara y se mordiera el labio con una mueca en el rostro nada agradable.

—Podemos parar en cualquier momento —comentó Draco, por encima del sonido de la máquina.

Pero Hermione pensaba que cuanto antes terminara mejor, mucho mejor. Así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aguantar el golpe de la manera más digna posible.

—¿Trabajas? —preguntó Draco de repente, haciendo que abriera un ojo para mirarlo.

—Estudio.

—¿Sí?

—Claro —respondió, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor—. Los estudios son algo esencial.

Él rodó un poco los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso —terció él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, olvidándose momentáneamente del tatuaje. No lograba concebir el motivo por el que alguien pudiera poner en duda que tener un título universitario era absolutamente necesario para asegurarte un futuro.

—No voy a negar que quizás ayude, pero no es algo imprescindible.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, cerrando fuertemente los ojos cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo de lado a lado—. Sin estudios no puedes trabajar.

—Yo no tengo estudios —respondió él—. Es decir, tengo hasta bachiller, pero nunca he estudiado una carrera. Y trabajo aquí.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Pero yo me refería a un buen trabajo.

Él pasó un pañuelo de papel por su vientre, quitando el exceso de tinta.

—¿Sabes? Lo bueno y lo malo son cosas bastante relativas —Hermione se quedó en silencio—. Es un buen trabajo para mí. ¿Qué estudias?

—Contabilidad —respondió ella en un susurro.

—¿Y te gusta?

—Claro.

—¿Pero de verdad? ¿O lo que te gusta es el dinero que te hará ganar?

Hermione no respondió, y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—¡Ay! —exclamó ella, tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

—¿Necesitas parar?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Lo único que necesitaba era que terminara cuando antes.

Draco acercó un poco más la silla y pasó un brazo por entre sus piernas, apoyándose en el hueso de su pubis para conseguir una mayor precisión.  
Hermione, sorprendida, se quitó el brazo de la cara y movió un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con más claridad… Pero justo en ese momento, Draco levantó la cabeza para volver a pasarle el pañuelo por la zona, encontrándose sus miradas en el proceso.  
Ella la apartó rápidamente, encontrando fascinante de repente la lámpara que colgaba del techo.

—¿Por qué esa urgencia por tatuarte hoy? —preguntó él, volviendo a inclinarse sobre ella.

Entre el dolor y el inexplicable calor que había empezado a apoderarse de sus mejillas, Hermione necesitó unos segundos para pensar una respuesta coherente.

—¿No es un tatuaje la mejor manera de cambiar? —dijo al fin, observando los de sus brazos con mayor atención.

—Lo es —concedió, demasiado concentrado en el tatuaje como para percatarse de su mirada—. Pero, ¿tan necesario era que no podía esperar un par de días?

Ella suspiró, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Aquella pregunta hizo que no sólo le doliera la piel.

—Hoy cumplo veinticinco años —confesó—. Mi novio me ha dejado por teléfono debido a mi inseguridad y mis amigos no han querido venir a mi cumpleaños porque consideran que soy una persona aburrida, demasiado seria y sin capacidad para divertirse y disfrutar de la vida lo más mínimo.

Draco dejó de tatuar por un momento.

—Parece que hoy no fue tu día.

—En absoluto —replicó, tragando saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta.

—¿Y por qué mariposas?

—Solía tener un cazamariposas cuando era pequeña. Cuando íbamos al pueblo a visitar a mis abuelos, cogía un tarro y me pasaba las horas buscando entre los matorrales del bosque que colindaba con la casa. Atrapaba unas cuantas y volvía corriendo para enseñárselas a mi abuela enferma —Hermione hizo una pausa, sintiéndose nostálgica de repente—. Me gustaba tanto verla sonreír… Ella abría el bote y se incorporaba todo lo que podía sobre la cama para ver a las mariposas volar un momento por la habitación antes de salir por la ventana.

En cierto modo, Hermione se sentía como una de esas mariposas a veces. Estaba claro que, si fuera una mariposa, ya habría pasado la transformación de la metamorfosis, pero habría pasado de la esclavitud de la crisálida a la del bote. Seguía encerrada, sólo necesitaba que alguien abriera el tarro y la dejara volar.

—Vaya… —Hermione volvió a la realidad, enfocando los ojos para mirarlo—. Creí que ibas a decir lo típico.

—¿Qué es lo típico? —quiso saber ella.

—Libertad, liberación…

El sonido del aparato volvió a llenar de nuevo el silencio.

—Supongo que podemos considerar que es una mezcla de todo —contestó ella, haciendo una mueca al sentir de nuevo las agujas en su piel.

—¿Quieres libertad? Entonces tu ex te ha hecho un gran favor hoy —comentó, con una sonrisa escapando de la comisura de sus labios.

Hermione miró hacia otro lado, ligeramente incómoda. No le apetecía que la conversación tomara ese rumbo.

—¿Le queda mucho? —preguntó.

—Un par de minutos —respondió él.

Ninguno volvió a hablar en el transcurso de esos últimos minutos, donde Hermione frunció el ceño, hizo muecas, y siguió tratando de no soltar algún que otro grito de dolor.

Draco humedeció la zona con el spray y le pasó el pañuelo por última vez, separándose de ella.

—Ya está.

Hermione se levantó con cuidado, caminando hacia el espejo mientras sentía arder el lado derecho de su cuerpo… sensación que desapareció por completo cuando volvió a subirse la camiseta.  
Dos pequeñas mariposas –las más preciosas que había visto nunca, a pesar de haber visto muchas a lo largo de su vida–, posaban inmóviles sobre su cuerpo, conscientes de su hermosura, mostrando con una delicadeza exquisita la belleza de sus alas desplegadas.

Hermione se llevó una mano a los labios, emocionada.  
Nunca antes había seguido un impulso, siempre por el miedo a equivocarse o arrepentirse… Pero no se arrepentiría de eso. Estaba completamente segura de ello.

—¿Notas el sombreado? —preguntó Draco, que había aparecido de repente detrás de ella en el espejo. Éste estiró un brazo, rodeando su cintura, y señaló un punto de su piel.

Ella sorbió por la nariz, demasiado impresionada para responder… Pero él tocó sin querer aquello que señalaba, provocando que Hermione diera un brinco de dolor y se separara de él.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir, mirándola a los ojos.

Aquella vez ella le sostuvo la mirada, haciendo que fuera él quien decidiera romper el contacto visual un momento después.  
Draco se dio la vuelta y se quitó los guantes de látex, lanzándolos a la papelera que había en una esquina. Luego, abrió uno de los cajones bajo el grifo y sacó lo que parecía ser una pomada.

—Bepanthol —dijo, poniendo el recipiente a la altura de sus ojos—. Tienes que aplicarlo dos veces…

—Al día —le interrumpió ella—. Durante una semana. Sí.

Él asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una media sonrisa, acercándose a ella de nuevo y quedando a poca distancia. Luego, destapó el tubo y se echó un poco sobre los dedos índice y corazón, levantándole levemente la camiseta, apartando un poco el pantalón, y extendiendo la pomada en la zona irritada con delicadeza.  
Hermione no se apartó, y se permitió quedarse contemplando el rostro del hombre mientras hidrataba su piel. Parecía concentrado, con los labios cerrados y los ojos puestos en la tarea… Pero Hermione, aunque no supo explicar por qué, encontró aquello bastante excitante.  
Tragó saliva mientras su ropa interior se impregnaba de su flujo y empezaba a sentir un extraño ardor en sus partes íntimas.

Cuando Draco terminó, no se alejó demasiado. Estiró un brazo y abrió otro cajón, sacando un rollo de papel transparente. Cortó un trozo y lo puso sobre el tatuaje, poniéndole también un poco de esparadrapo para que se sujetara.

Hermione sabía que aquello que empezaba a nacer en su interior era otro impulso, que siendo como era nunca se le habría cruzado por la cabeza, que tal vez hiciera el ridículo, que quizás se arrepintiera… Pero ese primer impulso había quedado tan bonito sobre su piel, que pensó que lo mismo se arrepentía de no intentarlo.

—¿Conoces algún sitio donde tomar algo por mi cumpleaños? —dijo ella con un hilo de voz, justo cuando él estaba a punto de darse la vuelta—. Lo celebraré sola, ¿te apetecería acompañarme?

Draco la miró, reteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa. No podía negarse a lo que había estado a punto de proponerle hacía solo unos instantes.


	2. Breaking free

**NA : **Este segundo capítulo se basa en el prompt "Carne".

Muchas, muchísimas gracias por cada favorito, follow o review. Soy la escritora aficionada más feliz por todo el apoyo que recibo. Sois los mejores lectores del mundo *hearts* *hugs* *kisses*

 **Warning:** Lemon in it.

* * *

 **Breaking free.**

* * *

Hermione acababa de salir de la ducha. Se enredó una toalla en el mojado pelo y levantó la vista para mirarse al espejo. Había dos cosas que aún no conseguía creerse.

La primera era que acabara de tatuarse. La segunda que tuviera una cita con el tatuador.

Hermione apretó los labios. No estaba del todo segura de que eso fuera una cita. Se suponía que el hombre de ojos grises y brazos tatuados había accedido a tomar algo con ella por ser su cumpleaños. Bueno, por eso y porque no había conseguido mantener la boca cerrada y le había confesado que su novio acababa de dejarla por teléfono y que sus amigos no quedaban con ella por considerarla una aburrida.

Tal vez por eso había decidido obedecer por primera vez a sus impulsos, provocando que 1, se hiciera un tatuaje, y 2, le pidiera a Draco que la acompañara a celebrar su veinticinco cumpleaños.  
Y quizás él sólo hubiera aceptado por lástima.

Hermione puso las manos en el lavabo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo una sensación de bochorno y vergüenza recorría su mente y su cuerpo de repente. Tragó saliva. Otra vez la ansiedad. Volvía a sentir un pellizco en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo un leve alivio momentáneo, y exhaló, intentando mantenerse serena.  
Cuando logró recuperar la compostura, abrió los ojos y se dirigió al inodoro, subiéndose a la tapa para poder observar frente al espejo sobre el lavabo las pequeñas mariposas tatuadas al lado del hueso de su cadera.

Inconscientemente recordó el momento en el que Draco había extendido la pomada sobre ellas, y no pudo evitar volver a sentir su sexo latir y dilatarse con el recuerdo de su tacto.  
De repente, su boca se había quedado seca. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos y se llevó la mano derecha a sus partes, tocándolas un momento antes de apartarla, llena de flujo.  
Ni el estúpido de Ron había conseguido nunca aquel efecto en ella.

Sacudiendo brevemente la cabeza, volvió a mirar el reflejo de su cuerpo en el espejo. En él podía ver parte de su cuello, sus pechos, su cintura y algo de sus muslos.  
Giró varias veces sobre sí misma para verse desde diferentes ángulos.  
Tal vez no tuviera los senos más grandes ni el culo más firme, pero no podía quejarse de su cintura, ni de no tener demasiadas estrías ni celulitis.

Un fugaz pensamiento atravesó su mente. ¿Debería depilarse?  
Se extrañó de su propia pregunta. ¿Por qué había estado evitando a su novio durante todo un año y ahora, de repente, pensaba en lanzarse a los brazos de un completo desconocido?

Se había prometido cambios en su vida. Lo que no imaginaba era que fueran a llegar tan pronto.

Un rato después, vestida con unos vaqueros grises y una camisa blanca ancha, Hermione rebuscaba en el estuche de las pinturas de su madre. Obviamente, su pelo no había estado por la labor de colaborar, pero aún podía mejorar un poco su cara. Encontró el rímel y lo sacó, mirándolo con desconfianza. No llegaba tarde pero iba con el tiempo justo, y la última vez que había tratado de alargarse las pestañas había acabado con unos horribles manchurrones en los párpados y debajo de las pestañas inferiores. Abrió el recipiente y se acercó el cepillo a la cara muy lentamente. No supo por qué, pero mientras entrecerraba los ojos abría ladeadamente la boca para coordinar mejor, haciendo de su expresión en el espejo algo bastante cómico.

Luego, satisfecha por haber cumplido con éxito la tarea, se colgó el bolso del hombro, se puso la chaqueta vaquera y bajó las escaleras.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó su madre desde el sofá al verla entrar.

—He quedado con mis amigos para celebrar mi cumpleaños —respondió ella, pasándose una nerviosa mano por el pelo.

Su padre miró su reloj de muñeca.

—¿A estas horas?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos, papá, son las diez y media —se quejó.

—¿Y dónde vas? —volvió a preguntar su madre, recelosa.

—A tomar algo a un bar —contestó. Al menos eso era cierto.

—¿Vas a beber alcohol? —cuestionó su padre.

Ella resopló. No podía entender ese afán de controlar todo lo que hacía. Hasta aquel día había sido una hija ejemplar, sin excepciones. Nunca había dado un problema, ni en temas de estudios ni en temas de comportamiento. ¿Por qué simplemente no confiaban en ella, después de veinticinco años?

—Tal vez —se aventuró a decir, sintiendo cómo se le aceleraba el corazón. Quizás después de aquello no le dejaran salir.

Sus padres se miraron, extrañados. Luego, su madre volvió a girarse para mirarla.

—¿A qué hora vas a venir? ¿Tenemos que ir a buscarte?

Hermione terminó de perder la paciencia.

—No lo sé, y no —respondió de mala gana, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del salón—. Ya veré yo cómo volver.

—Pero ya sabes que no dormimos hasta que llegues a casa —escuchó decir a su madre por detrás. Pero ella no respondió, cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Eran veinticinco años, no diecisiete. Y necesitaba empezar a romper ciertas cadenas.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y, con el frío aire de Londres acariciando su rostro, se sintió libre de repente.

* * *

Él todavía no estaba allí cuando Hermione llegó al estudio de tatuajes, ahora cerrado. Esperó de pie unos minutos antes de cruzar la calle hasta una pequeña plazoleta con bancos. No había nada que se interpusiera entre ella y el local, así que fácilmente lo vería llegar… Si llegaba.

Se sentó en uno de ellos, todavía sintiendo irritada la piel de su vientre al doblarse, y se miró los pies. ¿Y si él tampoco aparecía? Tendría sentido… Si sus amigos parecían no tener interés en pasar tiempo con ella, ¿por qué iba a tenerlo él?

Se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, tratando de asimilar lentamente el hecho de que no iba a llegar nunca, cuando una moto paró lentamente en la carretera entre el estudio y la plaza.

—¡Shhh!

Hermione miró hacia allí, frunciendo el ceño. La calle no era muy transitada, por lo que el motorista, que llevaba un casco sobre la cabeza, paró la moto y puso un pie en el suelo.

—¡Shhh!

Ella agarró con fuerza su bolso y se puso en pie, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria. En su idea de "cambios" no se contemplaba el hecho de ser raptada o violada.

—¡Hermie! —gritó una voz conocida a su espalda, haciendo que dejara de caminar y se volviera para mirarlo.

Draco se quitó el casco y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, sacudiendo su rubio pelo. Ella contuvo la respiración un segundo, luego se obligó a volver sobre sus pasos.

—Es Hermione —dijo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Cierto —admitió él—. Soy algo malo con los nombres. Sube.

Ella vaciló, estudiándolo de arriba abajo.

—Pero sólo veo un casco…

—Lo he traído para ti —confesó—. Yo nunca lo uso.

Draco, vestido con una camiseta blanca bajo una chupa de cuero negro, le tendió el casco a Hermione. Ella lo cogió con dedos temblorosos.

—Yo… Nunca he montado en moto —titubeó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¿No querías cambios? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

Hermione lo miró un momento, sopesando si aquello era demasiado peligroso como para poder permitirse no experimentarlo… Pero terminó colocándose el casco y subiéndose torpemente a la moto.

Cuando Draco arrancó, la sensación de inestabilidad hizo a Hermione proferir un agudísimo gritito antes de rodear la cintura del rubio con sus brazos y apoyar la frente en su espalda.  
Ella notó cómo él se reía por lo bajo, pero estaba demasiado aterrada como para rechistar.

El viaje se le hizo eterno. Draco conducía fatal a lo que respetar las normas de tráfico se refería, pero genial si lo miraba desde el punto de habilidad y soltura. La moto pasaba entre los imposibles huecos que los coches dejaban entre ellos, esquivaba peatones, tomaba curvas cerradas con absoluta y asombrosa facilidad… Pero a pesar de que parecía que él lo tenía todo bajo control, Hermione no pudo disfrutar del paseo. Sólo abrió los ojos cuando por fin sintió el motor apagarse.

—El mejor pub de todo Londres —comentó él, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Hermione se quitó el casco para poder ver mejor. Parecía que estaban en el centro. Era un típico pub inglés, de esquina, con macetas colgando de la fachada y mesas y sillas de madera fuera. Pero aquella noche hacía demasiado frío como para sentarse al relente.

Ambos se bajaron de la moto, Hermione con el casco entre las manos, y empezaron a caminar hacia allí. En la puerta, un hombre grande y de tez bronceada se apoyaba sobre la pared, ataviado con un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una bufanda de cuello.

—Gran Billy —saludó el rubio.

—¡Draco! —exclamó el portero. Luego, echó una rápida y curiosa mirada a Hermione.

—¿Qué tal Marilyn?

El hombre llamado Billy se abrió el abrigo y se subió las dos camisetas que llevaba debajo hasta el pecho, girándose levemente a la derecha.

—Aquí sigue, perfecta.

Draco se acercó un poco para analizar el tatuaje que le ocupaba todo el dorso del cuerpo. Hermione también se movió disimuladamente para verlo.

—Parece que ha curado bien —comentó.

—Ha quedado perfecto, tío.

Hermione no podía discrepar. Realmente parecía que la mismísima Marilyn Monroe la estuviera mirando con picardía desde aquel cuerpo.

—Ya sabes, en caso de necesitarlo te pasas por el estudio y lo repasamos —dijo—. Ahora vamos a entrar.

—Estupendo —respondió Billy, abriendo la puerta y sujetándola para que pasaran.

Hermione nunca hubiera imaginado el ambiente que había dentro. Miró en ambas direcciones, sobre los hombros de aquellos que pasaban por su lado. Todas las mesas estaban más que ocupadas. El barullo era un tanto desagradable. Los hombres hablaban –y gritaban– de una esquina a otra escandalosamente. Las mujeres reían, la mayoría sentadas sobre el regazo de algún que otro hombre, o caminaban contoneándose del brazo de alguna amiga. El escándalo podía llegar a resultar bastante desagradable.

—¡Hermie! —escuchó, por encima del ruido.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que se había quedado embobada mirando lo que le rodeaba. Giró sobre sí misma, buscando una chupa o una cabellera rubia, pero la tarea se volvió bastante ardua, ya que la gente no paraba de cruzarse en su camino.  
De repente, una mano atrapó la suya. No la enlazó, pero sí que abarcó todos sus dedos y tiró de ella hacia el fondo.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó ella de nuevo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Él hizo un gesto de "qué más da", y siguió caminando, sorteando a hombres con grandes jarras de cervezas en la mano y mujeres que lo miraban de arriba abajo mientras se mordían un labio o sonreían con pillería.

Ella se percató de que él les devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa ladeada.  
Deseó entonces ser la mitad de guapa que cualquiera de ellas.

Draco se sentó a la barra y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. El camarero, un chico algo más joven que ella, no tardó en acercarse.

—Lo de siempre —le dijo Draco, volviéndose hacia Hermione—. ¿Qué vas a querer?

Ella vaciló un momento.

—Una Cocacola.

El rubio arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estás tomando algún medicamento, o es que nunca has probado una gota de alcohol?

Ella no respondió, apretando los labios y sujetándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Que sean dos —le dijo entonces al muchacho, que asintió y se marchó.

Draco se quitó la chupa de cuero y la hizo a un lado, arremangándose las mangas de la camiseta y dejando al descubierto varios tatuajes.

—¿Vas a explicarme por qué te estás esforzando tanto en que yo también piense que eres una aburrida? —preguntó, hablando en voz alta para que le escuchara.

—No estoy acostumbrada a venir a este tipo de sitios —se explicó ella, intentando evitar que aquel sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderara de ella por completo.

El joven volvió con dos botellas de cerveza, poniéndolas frente a ellos y marchándose de nuevo a atender a otras personas que esperaban en la barra. A Hermione le extrañó que no les cobrara al instante, pero como tampoco sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba aquello, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Draco ya le había dado un primer sorbo a la suya, y ella sintió la necesidad de decir algo pronto.

—¿Qué significan?

Él sonrió, extendiendo los brazos frente a ella.

—¿Cuál de ellos?

Hermione los miró con detenimiento. Había círculos, líneas, triángulos, pájaros, letras en árabe, otras en español, un dragón, una serpiente, fechas, otro triángulo a medio terminar, la silueta de una chica con el pelo movido por el viento que parecía bastante triste, una flecha y un nombre de mujer, entre otros.

—Éste —dijo ella al fin, señalando el nombre.

Él sonrió, dándole otro sorbo a la botella antes de responder.

—Es el nombre de mi ex.

Hermione, que estaba probando a darle un sorbo a la cerveza, casi se atraganta. Cuando consiguió tragar –y no hacer una mueca por lo malísima que estaba– lo miró de nuevo. «Astoria». ¿Por qué alguien se tatuaría el nombre de otra persona? Ella acababa de ver cómo las personas que más le importaban salían de su vida aquel mismo día sin ni siquiera despedirse. Nadie era esencial. Nadie era fijo.

—Me refería a éste —mintió ella, señalando la serpiente que se retorcía cerca del nombre.

—Por raro que parezca, siempre me he sentido ligado a las serpientes —ella lo miró con curiosidad—. Si te fijas, una serpiente puede ser tu mayor aliada o tu peor enemiga. Si eres lo suficientemente listo como para tenerla en tu bando, sabrás con certeza que nunca te faltará protección. Porque las serpientes son astutas, nobles, vengativas… Pero sobre todo son letales —Hermione no lo pensó y le dio otro sorbo a la cerveza—. Así que mi consejo de esta noche es que siempre trates de arrimarte a las personas serpiente, por peligrosas o agresivas que parezcan al principio. Te garantizo que siempre tendrás un lugar en su madriguera cuando lo necesites.

Ella se quedó mirando la etiqueta impresa y pegada en la botella, sin verla realmente. Luego, alzó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en él. Draco, con unos profundos y misteriosos ojos grises, también la miraba, y el mismo ardor repentino de antes empezó a subirle por el cuerpo.

—¿Eres tú una de esas serpientes? —las palabras escaparon de su boca, tan rápido y bajo, que dudó que él la hubiera escuchado realmente.

Draco se terminó su cerveza y dejó la botella sobre la barra con un golpe sordo.

—Deberías dejar de preguntar cosas y empezar a comprobarlas por tu cuenta —respondió—. ¿Cómo va tu tatuaje?

—Todavía siento la zona un poco irritada…

Hermione volvió a beber al percatarse de que había empezado a mirarla con mayor intensidad.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? Puedo echarle un vistazo. Vivo justo arriba.

Sintió sus mejillas colorearse tan rápido como los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón.

—Me tomo eso como un sí —sentenció, levantándose y caminando en una dirección contraria a la salida.

—Pero el camarero no nos ha cobrado —le recordó ella.

—Alex es mi empleado, más le vale no intentar cobrarme —respondió, sonriendo ampliamente.

Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida que le costó unos segundos volver a reaccionar y seguirlo entre la multitud. Draco llegó al final de la barra, pasando por el hueco que había bajo ella y haciéndole un gesto a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo. Ambos caminaron un momento por detrás de ella hasta dar con una puerta. Draco la abrió y entró, sujetándola para que ella también pasara. Aquello era un estrecho y oscuro pasillo que tenía dos puertas a los lados y una escalera al fondo. Hermione lo siguió hasta el final y subió las escaleras tras él, con el corazón latiendo estrepitosamente en su pecho. Él sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y metió una en la ranura de la puerta que había al llegar arriba. Giró el pomo de la misma y la abrió, pasando y encendiendo las luces. Hermione se quedó tan impresionada con la decoración de aquella primera estancia, tan… él, que sólo se percató de que había cerrado la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves golpear en la puerta. Entonces, se giró. Draco la había encerrado. Pero a pesar de que su yo de ayer habría ideado rápidamente un plan de fuga de aquel lugar, su yo de hoy, su irreconocible y nueva yo de hoy, ni se lo planteó.

Draco se acercó lentamente a ella y, contra todo pronóstico, ella no retrocedió.  
Como había hecho aquella misma tarde, puso una rodilla en el suelo y quedó a la altura de su cadera. Luego, acercó las manos al botón de su pantalón y lo desabrochó con precisión, apartando un poco también la camisa.

Observó un momento el tatuaje, cubierto de papel transparente.

—Tiene buena pinta —dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella no respondió.  
Draco pasó el pulgar lentamente por las mariposas, y Hermione cerró los ojos, abriendo ligeramente los labios.

De pronto, sintió cómo bajaba la cremallera, haciendo que la presión sobre su vientre aflojara. Suspiró. Draco había puesto las manos a ambos lados de sus caderas, bajando el pantalón poco a poco. Hermione se alegró de haber elegido ropa interior bonita, así como de haber decidido depilarse.  
Y sin ser realmente consciente de la rapidez con la que estaba pasando todo, sintió el pantalón caer a sus pies y sus braguitas ser bajadas con suavidad. Tragó saliva. Él había empezado a besar la zona por encima de su sexo, y llegados a ese punto ella ya se sentía bastante excitada.  
Contuvo la respiración cuando su boca empezó a acercarse a la humedad de sus partes.

Y de repente, ardor. Su sexo ardió al entrar en contacto con su saliva. Reprimió un gemido, sintiendo su lengua empezar a jugar con los pliegues de su intimidad. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano derecha a su seno izquierdo, tocándolo con excitación.  
La parte más racional de su cerebro se esforzaba en entender por qué había tenido tanto miedo en practicar sexo con alguien, la otra parte, recientemente liberada, sólo quería dejarse llevar y seguir disfrutando de las maravillosas sensaciones del momento.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando sintió cómo algo entraba en su interior. Con la respiración acelerada, miró hacia abajo. Draco seguía lamiendo su sexo mientras introducía dos dedos en él, sacándolos y volviéndolos a meter con un ligero movimiento de muñeca.

No pudo reprimir aquel otro gemido que se agarraba a su garganta con uñas y dientes. El rubio alzó la vista para mirarla mientras seguía practicándole sexo oral. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro antes de atrapar su clítoris con los labios.

Aquello se extendió unos minutos más, hasta que él puso las manos en su cintura y se levantó mientras le quitaba la camisa poco a poco.  
Con la sola prenda del sostén evitando su completa desnudez, cualquiera hubiera apostado que se habría llevado las manos a sus intimidades para taparse de su fiera mirada… Pero en lugar de eso, sus manos volaron hacia la hebilla del cinturón de Draco. Éste se quitó la camiseta en un rápido movimiento y su pantalón también cayó a sus pies. Ahora, con la única tela de sus boxers negros tapando su cuerpo, estaban empatados.  
Draco puso las manos en sus hombros y la hizo agacharse, apartándose la ropa interior y dejando al descubierto su miembro, más que erecto. Ella, de rodillas, inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo. Él enredó los dedos de sus manos en su pelo y empujó su cabeza hacia él. Hermione cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios, sintiendo el contacto contra él un tanto chocante. Pero se humedeció los labios y, tímidamente, sacó la lengua y empezó a mover la cabeza por su propia iniciativa. De una u otra forma, saber que era la razón de su excitación, también la excitaba a ella. Pronto decidió introducir su sexo en su boca, probando su sabor, haciéndolo gemir.

No tardó en hacerla parar y arrodillarse frente a ella, tomándola de la cintura para hacer que se tumbara. Hermione tragó saliva cuando lo sintió sobre ella, carne con carne, sexo con sexo.

Él la miró a los ojos mientras le apartaba un mechón de los labios.

—¿Tienes…? —susurró ella, casi sin aliento.

—¿Nunca has probado hacerlo a pelo? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Hermione suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Nunca antes había probado a hacerlo, ni a pelo ni de otra manera. Draco apoyó los antebrazos a cada lado de su cabeza, acariciando con los dedos su ondulada y despeinada cabellera mientras se disponía empezar. Ella sintió el glande ajustarse en el sitio correcto, y haciendo caso omiso a su antigua conciencia, abrió un poco más las piernas para dejarlo pasar.

Draco entró en ella despacio, con suavidad, y se mordió el labio al ver cómo su pecho se hinchaba al llegar al final. Hermione gimió, abriendo los ojos. Los del rubio miraban hacia abajo mientras se movía hacia fuera de ella con lentitud. Ella se agarró a sus tatuados brazos cuando volvió a empezar, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, y enredó las piernas en las suyas para asegurarse de que no se iba.  
Porque aquella sensación era tan placentera, tan agradable, tan confortante, tan… diferente. No quería que se acabara, porque tenía la sensación de que volvería a ser la chica reprimida y acomplejada que había sido antes. Y no quería volver atrás ahora que había probado tantas cosas nuevas en tan poco tiempo.

Pero para ello debía parar de pensar. Debía simplemente dejar la mente en blanco y hacer caso a sus instintos más salvajes, aquellos que habían estado encerrados en su interior, como las mariposas en el tarro.  
Hermione no decidió abrirlo, decidió romperlo directamente.

Poniendo las manos en su pecho, empujó a Draco para que se separara y quedara sentado en el suelo. Luego, incorporándose, puso ambas piernas al lado de las suyas y se sentó encima, colocando ella misma, con una mano, la erección de Draco de manera que volviera a adentrarse en su interior. Se movió arriba y abajo con precisión, agarrada a su cuello, olvidando su pasado.  
Ron, los amigos que no querían pasar tiempo con ella, los padres que nunca le dejaron abrir las alas. Todo quedó atrás desde el primer instante en el que aquel completo desconocido deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su piel.

Porque era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la hacía temblar tantas veces en un solo día.  
Porque aquel rubio de ojos grises acababa de darle alas, porque al fin se sentía libre para volar.


	3. Spreading wings

**NA** **:** ¡Hola! Algunas personas me preguntaron si iba a dejar la historia así... ¿Cómo iba a haceros eso? xD No, este fic tendrá entre cuatro o cinco caps.  
Este en concreto utiliza el prompt "Noche". Al final me ha quedado algo largo, pero bueno, espero que os guste :)

Y de nuevo gracias por estar ahí :D

* * *

 **Spreading wings.**

* * *

El subconsciente de Hermione rememoró los últimos momentos de aquella primera vez. Sus caricias, la respiración acompasada sobre su cuello, erizando el vello de su nuca y haciéndola estremecer… Sus brazos alrededor, el suelo temblando bajo ellos…  
Y luego la cama. La cómoda y apacible cama. Sus cuerpos rodando por ella, deslizándose por las sábanas, deshaciéndose en placer.

Hermione empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, percatándose de que los rayos del sol ya se habían encargado de iluminar la habitación donde se encontraba.  
Se giró sobre la cama, esperando encontrar a Draco al otro lado… Pero el rubio que le había tatuado las dos pequeñas mariposas en el vientre, cerca de la cadera derecha, no estaba allí.  
Entonces se incorporó, sujetando la sábana contra su pecho desnudo, y encontró una nota en la mesita de noche, junto con un envase con crema. Tomó la nota con delicadeza y empezó a leerla.

 _Hermie,  
me he ido al Estudio. En la nevera hay de todo, sírvete tú misma.  
No olvides limpiarte el tatuaje y ponerte crema._

 _Draco._

A Hermione se le escapó una media sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama sin ningún pudor, ahora que sabía que estaba sola.  
Caminó desnuda por la casa, recogiendo su ropa del suelo a medida que la iba encontrando. Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina, abriendo el frigorífico y echando un vistazo a lo que había dentro.  
Optó por servirse un poco de zumo y, apoyada en la encimera, empezar a comerse un par de galletas con pepitas de chocolate que había sobre ella.  
Luego volvió a la habitación donde había pasado la noche, con la intención de coger la crema… Pero una horrible punzada de dolor se agarró a su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño, _pequeñísimo_ detalle. Había pasado la noche fuera de casa sin ni siquiera haber hecho una llamada o mandar un mensaje a sus padres. Giró sobre sí misma y corrió hacia el salón, donde había visto su bolso en el suelo por última vez. Se arrodilló a su lado y, con dedos temblorosos, abrió la cremallera, dándole la vuelta y vaciándolo en el suelo. Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con su primitivo móvil y lo cogió. Tenía un malísimo presentimiento, por eso cerró un momento los ojos, tragó saliva y suspiró profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos y desbloquear el teléfono.

Las treinta y dos llamadas perdidas y los once mensajes confirmaron sus sospechas.

Volvió a meterlo todo en el bolso y salió disparada hacia la puerta, cerrándola con un fuerte portazo y bajando las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar al pequeño y oscuro pasillo que daba al pub. Tiró de la puerta y entró en el establecimiento, encontrando a Alex, el empleado, cargando una de las mesas de madera que vio la noche anterior en la calle.

—Buenos días —saludó éste.

—¡Alex! —exclamó ella, al borde de la histeria. El joven se giró, sorprendido de que supiera su nombre—. Necesito que me hagas un favor —el chico abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir nada—. ¿Has venido en coche? ¿Moto?

—En coche —respondió, confuso.

—¡Bien! —volvió a exclamar ella, poniendo los pulgares de las manos hacia arriba—. Necesito que me lleves a mi casa, y rápido.

El muchacho frunció el ceño mientras la miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

—Pero en media hora empieza mi turno y tengo que prepararlo todo —comentó.

Hermione se pasó las dos manos por el pelo, empezando a hiperventilar.

—Alex, por favor, no te lo pediría si no fuera importante —rogó ella, empezando a temblar levemente—. Draco no tiene por qué enterarse si abres unos minutos tarde.

Él se mordió el labio, pero ante el evidente nerviosismo de Hermione, finalmente aceptó.

* * *

—Puedes dejarme aquí —dijo ella con apremio, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y girándose hacia él—. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo espero que no llegues demasiado tarde —comentó.

—De hecho, voy unas diez horas tarde —dijo ella, saliendo del coche y despidiéndose con la mano.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo el chico ponía cara rara ante su confesión, pero volvió a arrancar y desapareció por la esquina.

Hermione echó a correr. Estaba a tres calles de su casa, pero haber llegado en un coche conducido por un hombre habría hecho que sus padres –que lo más probable era que estuvieran asomados a las ventanas– pusieran el grito en el cielo.

La acera parecía mucho más larga aquel día pero, aunque parecía que no lo iba a lograr, consiguió llegar a su casa en tiempo récord.  
Como había supuesto, su padre miraba por la ventana de su habitación cuando traspasó la verja de la casa. Con dedos temblorosos metió la llave en la cerradura, pero alguien desde dentro abrió antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.  
Su madre, con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, apareció en la puerta.

—¿Dónde has estado? —dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Con mis amigos —respondió ella, analizando su rostro. Parecía al borde de la locura.

—¡Mentira! —gritó su madre, todavía bloqueando la puerta—. Llamé a todos y cada uno de tus amigos. Ninguno había quedado contigo anoche.

Hermione miró a ambos lados, consciente de alguna que otra mirada curiosa por parte de los transeúntes.

—Mamá, ¿podemos hablar dentro? —susurró, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—¡Sí, claro que podemos! —escuchó exclamar a su padre, que bajaba las escaleras como un desquiciado. Tardó sólo unos cuantos segundos en llegar, cogerla del brazo y tirar de ella hacia dentro—. Vas a decirnos ahora mismo dónde has estado —exigió.

Hermione tragó saliva forzosamente, intentando deshacer el tremendo nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Se había quedado completamente en blanco. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que había pasado la noche con un desconocido que le había tatuado unas mariposas en el vientre? ¿Que había perdido la virginidad con él? ¿Que se había sentido tan maravillosamente libre de repente que se había olvidado de inventar alguna excusa creíble? Hermione abrió la boca, sin saber muy bien qué decir… Pero su madre habló primero.

—¿Has estado con ese novio tuyo? ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo? ¿Te ha forzado a hacer algo que no quisieras hac…?

—¡Ronald me dejó ayer! —gritó ella, interrumpiéndola—. ¡Y por teléfono!

El recuerdo de aquel momento hizo que su interior se revolviera como si le hubieran propinado una patada justo en la boca del estómago.

—¿Entonces dónde has estado? —siguió preguntando su padre.

Pero Hermione acababa de darse cuenta de que ya era adulta, y de que no tenía por qué rendir cuentas con nadie sobre lo que hacía con su vida. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, dijo:

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

Una mano voló rápidamente hacia su rostro, golpeando su mejilla y provocando que su cabeza girara bruscamente a un lado, quedando oculta por su ondulado y despeinado pelo.  
Hermione sintió ardor allí donde su madre le había pegado. Ardor y vergüenza. Ardor y humillación. Con lágrimas en los ojos, levantó la cabeza poco a poco, enfrentándose de nuevo a las interrogantes y duras miradas de sus padres.

—Tengo veinticinco años —susurró—. No vuelvas a tocarme.

Y dicho aquello, empezó a subir las escaleras con apremio, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras ella. Luego, cogió la silla del escritorio y la apoyó contra ella y la cama, bloqueándola, e ignorando a sus padres llamando a la puerta y ordenándole que abriera inmediatamente, vació la mochila de la universidad y empezó a meter dentro toda la ropa que pudo. Pantalones, camisetas, un pijama, ropa interior…

—¡Hermione!

Sus padres seguían gritando… Pero ella no respondió. Deshizo la cama, cogió la sábana y salió al pequeño balcón de su habitación, amarrándola a la barandilla con fuerza. Luego, sin pararse a pensarlo ni un momento, se echó la mochila al hombro y pasó una pierna al otro lado. Las sudorosas manos le hacían pensar que resbalaría… Pero al parecer se estaba aficionando a las emociones fuertes. Pasó la otra pierna y se sujetó a la sábana, que caía hacia abajo. Sin darse tiempo a sopesar si aquello era una buena idea, empezó a descender por ella. Sentía una poderosa adrenalina arder en sus venas, proporcionándole una sensación de júbilo días antes desconocida.

Con los pies ya en el suelo y el corazón haciéndole trizas el pecho, echó a correr hacia el único sitio que se le pasó por la mente. Donde sabía que no la encontrarían. Donde sabía que estaba él.

* * *

Hermione volvió a traspasar la puerta de aquel Estudio sin haber pensado muy bien qué decir al llegar. Por suerte, aquel día Draco era la única persona detrás del mostrador. Una expresión confundida cruzó su rostro de lado a lado al levantar la cabeza y verla allí clavada, exhausta y sudada.

—Hermie —dijo, apresurándose a llegar a su lado.

—Hermione —susurró ella, casi sin aliento.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero ella no quería explicar nada. No en aquel momento.

—No me he curado el tatuaje —consiguió decir al fin.

Él echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de muñeca de su mano derecha antes de volver a observarla con atención durante unos segundos. Luego, apretó los labios y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera.

El sonido de la máquina de tatuar que inundaba el local cesó cuando ambos entraron en el lugar de trabajo del rubio, que abrió un par de cajones y sacó una gasa y la crema. Empapó la gasa con agua del grifo y se volvió hacia ella, levantándole la camisa blanca que le había quitado la noche anterior. Hermione rozó sus dedos cuando se apresuró a sujetarla ella misma, haciendo que ambos se miraran una milésima de segundo. Él le desabrochó entonces el botón del pantalón y lo bajó un poco, quitándole el papel transparente del tatuaje. Luego, se inclinó un poco para limpiarlo bien, y unos instantes después lanzó la gasa a la papelera, poniéndose crema en los dedos. De nuevo, aquel contacto sobre su piel provocó que Hermione se mordiera un labio involuntariamente.  
Él examinó su expresión mientras ella miraba al punto donde le extendía el ungüento, y después de unos segundos, Draco se volvió para lavarse las manos.

—Ya está.

—¿Puedo quedarme? —las palabras cayeron de la boca de Hermione antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Él se volvió, suspirando, y se apoyó en la encimera.

—Me queda un tatuaje para terminar el turno.

—Puedo quedarme fuera —dijo ella, esperando no obtener una negativa. No sabía dónde ir si eso pasaba. Él lo sopesó unos segundos—. Sólo necesito la compañía de alguna serpiente…

Aquella ocurrencia hizo que el rubio sonriera ampliamente.

—De acuerdo, quédate —accedió, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, donde esperaba una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y gruesos labios pintados con carmín—. Oh, ¿Rachel? Perdona, estaba… ocupado —dijo, mirando de reojo a Hermione, que acababa de sentarse en uno de los sofás de fuera—. Ahora mismo lo preparo todo.

Quince minutos más tarde, Hermione observó cómo aquella preciosa chica entraba en la habitación donde ella había decidido cambiar el rumbo de su vida el día anterior. Trató de mantener a raya aquellos pequeños e incómodos celos que habían aparecido de repente. Eran total y absolutamente absurdos, sin una razón aparente que los sostuviera, carentes de lógica, de sentido común… Pero aun así, siendo consciente de todo aquello, no podía evitarlos.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso. La pantalla acababa de apagarse al no haber contestado a la llamada entrante, seguramente de sus padres. Suspirando, lo desbloqueó. Ahora tenía cincuenta llamadas perdidas y veintisiete mensajes. Volvió a suspirar, abriendo la pestaña de llamadas y empezando a revisarlas.

Mamá, Mamá, Papá, Mamá, Mamá, Papá, Papá, Papá…

Aburrida, descendió más deprisa.

Papá, Mamá, Papá, Papá, Mamá, Ginny, Mamá, Mamá…

Resopló.

Papá, Papá, Mamá, Ginny, Papá, Mamá, Mamá, Ron…

Sorprendida, volvió a mirar aquel nombre. ¿Para qué le habría llamado Ronald? Sin ganas de pensar demasiado al respecto, obvió aquella llamada y siguió revisando las llamadas… Otras cuantas de su madre, otras muchas de su padre, una más de Ginny… Y unas cinco o seis de Ron.

Frunciendo el ceño, presionó el botón en forma de carta y empezó a leer los mensajes.

 **Mamá; 19 de Septiembre, 23:24-**

 _Hermione, cuando llegues a casa tenemos que hablar. No puedes simplemente irte y dejarnos con la palabra en la boca._

 **Mamá; 19 de Septiembre, 23:56-**

 _Recuerda que podemos ir a buscarte. No vuelvas muy tarde._

 **Papá; 20 de Septiembre, 00:15-**

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 **Mamá; 20 de Septiembre, 00:47-**

 _Ya va siendo hora de que nos llames, ¿no te parece?_

 **Papá; 20 de Septiembre, 01:03-**

 _Que sepas que va a ser la última vez que salgas y no nos digas dónde vas. Nos tienes a tu madre y a mí con el corazón en un puño._

 **Ginny; 20 de Septiembre, 01:15-**

 _Tía, tus padres acaban de llamarme, ¿dónde estás? Se suponía que me avisarías si salías a celebrar tu cumpleaños. ¿Estás con Harry, Parvati y compañía? Llámame y me uno a la fiesta._

 **Papá; 20 de Septiembre, 01:36-**

 _Dijiste que saldrías con tus amigos. Ninguno había quedado contigo. ¿Con quién estás? Contesta a los mensajes._

 **Ginny; 20 de Septiembre, 02:15-**

 _He llamado a todos y ninguno está contigo. Tía, que ya me había arreglado. ¿Estás con Ron? ¡Eso se avisa! Por fin has decidido dar el paso. Pdt: Llama a tus padres, están desquiciados porque no respondes sus llamadas._

Llegados a ese punto, Hermione sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y un nudo bien atado en la garganta. Tragó saliva, pasando los mensajes con rapidez. Sabía que seguirían en la misma línea que los anteriores… Sin embargo, el nombre de su ex volvió a aparecer entre ellos. Sin vacilar ni un segundo, lo abrió.

 **Ron; 20 de Septiembre, 02:40-**

 _Tu amiga Ginny me ha llamado. Dice que has salido pero nadie sabe dónde estás. Ella pensó que estarías conmigo… Si no estás con tus amigos ni conmigo, ¿entonces con quién? Llámame._

Increíblemente, aquello no quedó así.

 **Ron; 20 de Septiembre, 02:52-**

 _Así que primero rechazas mi oferta de pasar la noche juntos y ahora sales de fiesta. A saber con quién. Además, ¿desde cuándo te gusta salir por la noche? Cógeme el teléfono._

 **Ron; 20 de Septiembre, 03:05-**

 _Respóndeme al menos a los mensajes._

 **Ron; 20 de Septiembre, 03:47-**

 _No sé por qué me molesto en seguir hablándote, lo más seguro es que estés en alguna parte lamentándote de que te haya dejado. Porque amigos tampoco tienes._

 **Ron; 20 de Septiembre, 10:38-**

 _Perdona ese último mensaje. Me gustaría que hablemos. Llámame._

 **Ron; 20 de Septiembre, 11:00-**

 _¿De verdad quieres quedarte sola para siempre? ¡Llámame!_

Hermione no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. ¿Por qué le dolían tanto las palabras de alguien que ni siquiera se había molestado en quedar con ella para dejarla en persona? ¿Por qué siempre había vuelto con él, a pesar de sus mentiras y engaños? ¿Por qué simplemente no asumía las consecuencias de sus actos y se olvidaba de ella de una vez? Estaba cansada de que jugara con ella, de que la considerara inferior, de que la obligara a hacer cosas que no quería, y a pesar de ello pareciera que era él el que no podía vivir sin ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó una voz de repente.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de inmediato, percatándose de la mirada de Eddie, el compañero fuerte y con perilla de Draco.

—Nada, nada —se apresuró a responder, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la camisa.

—A ver, chiquilla —dijo él, sentándose en una butaca que tenía al lado—, no se llora por nada. ¿Tan malo es Draco en la cama?

Hermione lo miró horrorizada, pero él se reía a carcajadas.

—¿Cómo…?

—Nunca antes había quedado con ninguna clienta —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo he supuesto.

—Ah.

Hermione, al sentir que se le coloreaban las mejillas, bajó la mirada.

—Escucha, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que te pasa, pero una cosa es segura —comentó—. Todo llega, y todo pasa. Así que todo tiene solución, ¿me entiendes? —Hermione volvió a mirarlo, y él señaló una oscura calavera tatuada en su brazo—. Todo, menos la muerte. Así que disfruta de la vida, que sólo hay una.

Las lágrimas dejaron de rodar por su rostro cuando analizó aquellas palabras. Sorbió por la nariz y le dedicó una media sonrisa. Eddie volvió a sonreír de lado a lado mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Asegúrate de que Draco no te deje dentro cuando cierre —dijo, despidiéndose con la mano.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que aquella rubia volvió a aparecer en la entrada, pagando en efectivo el resto del tatuaje.

—Me ha encantado —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro —respondió él—. Acuérdate de curártelo apropiadamente y echarte la crema dos veces al día durante una semana.

Ella asintió y se despidió, pasando frente a Hermione al dirigirse a la salida.

—Ya he acabado —dijo Draco, suspirando—. ¿Qué te apetece comer?

—Lo que tú quieras. Yo invito.

Él la miró un momento, confundido.

—Me dijiste que no trabajabas.

—Sí, pero tampoco salía, tampoco gastaba… Tengo dinero ahorrado desde que tenía doce años —confesó Hermione—. Quiero agradecerte que aceptes estar conmigo hoy.

—Si acepto es porque quiero.

—Bueno, pues yo quiero pagar la cuenta. No me vayas a decir que eres un chapado a la antigua y que no consientes que una mujer te invite a comer —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Tengo pinta de chapado a la antigua? —preguntó, fingiendo un mohín.

—Para nada —respondió ella—. Me hubiera sorprendido bastante.

Ambos salieron del establecimiento, y ella esperó pacientemente a que él cerrara la puerta y echara la verja.

—¿Sabes lo que me sorprendería a mí? —preguntó él, empezando a caminar por la acera.

—¿Qué?

—Que aceptaras montarte en la moto sin casco.

Hermione frunció el ceño y dejó de caminar, haciendo que él se girara para mirarla.

—¿Qué? No sabía que vendrías —se excusó.

—¿Por qué nunca llevas casco? —preguntó, un tanto irritada.

—Por la sensación de libertad —respondió sin dudar un sólo segundo.

—¿Y qué pasa si tienes un accidente?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo salir ileso, puedo romperme una pierna o puedo matarme.

—¿Y pretendes comprobar qué porcentaje tiene cada muestra? —se quejó.

—No, lo que pretendo es vivir —dijo, acercándose para agarrarla de la muñeca y hacerla caminar—. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tiene vivir la vida sin un poco de emoción?

Hermione se sorprendió dándole un poco la razón internamente.

«¿Qué sentido tiene la vida si la vives encerrada?», se preguntó.

Así que, no sin cierto reparo, aceptó subirse a la moto sin casco.  
Cuando ésta empezó a rugir, Hermione se agarró con mucha más fuerza al cuerpo del rubio, al que la situación parecía hacerle bastante gracia.

* * *

—¿Comida rápida? —preguntó Hermione, plantada frente a la puerta de una pizzería.

—Dijiste que lo que yo quisiera —dijo él, abriendo la puerta y entrando—. Esto es lo que quiero.

—Pero yo pensaba que sería algo un poco más…

—Deja de pensar en lo políticamente correcto y limítate a disfrutar el momento —terció, interrumpiéndola—. Me gusta la Barbacoa, con extra de salsa.

Draco se sentó en una mesa para dos mientras Hermione se ponía a la cola para pedir. Un rato más tarde, volvía con una pizza Barbacoa y otra Hawaiana, así como una botella de agua debajo de un brazo.

—Ponerle piña a una pizza es una aberración —comentó, haciendo una mueca.

—No tienes por qué comerla —se defendió ella, acercándole la de Barbacoa.

—¿Agua?

—Si vas a ingerir una cantidad indecente de calorías y grasas, qué menos que ahorrarte las de los refrescos, ¿no? —sentenció ella, cogiendo una porción de la suya.

—Sin lugar a dudas, piensas demasiado —se rió.

Ambos empezaron a discutir sobre los pros y los contras de la comida basura. Draco, con unos muy buenos argumentos, parecía estar ganando el debate cuando el móvil de Hermione profirió un pitido. Ella suspiró, limpiándose las manos antes de cogerlo. Era otro mensaje. Hermione se tensó al comprobar el remitente, cosa que Draco no pasó por alto.

—¿Qué pasa?

Pero ella no respondió, volviendo a leer aquel mensaje una y otra vez.

 **Ron; 20 de Septiembre, 15:12-**

 _Nunca conseguirás estar con nadie que no sea yo. En el fondo te estoy haciendo un favor queriendo volver contigo, y lo sabes. No volveré a pedirte que me llames, es tu última oportunidad. Hazlo ahora para poder quedar esta tarde, que hoy tengo el turno de noche._

Hermione sintió los ojos humedecerse de repente antes de que Draco se inclinara sobre la mesa y le quitara el móvil de las manos. Su expresión se tornó incrédula a medida que lo leía.

—¿Quién es este tonto? —preguntó, devolviéndole el teléfono.

—Mi ex —susurró ella.

—¿Es tu compañero en la universidad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Trabaja.

—¿De qué?

—Es recepcionista de un hotel.

—¿Qué hotel?

—The Park City.

—A ver… —dijo, sacándose el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Hermione suspiró, bloqueando el suyo y volviendo a guardarlo en el bolso.

—¿Es éste? —preguntó Draco, enseñándole la pantalla.

—Sí… —respondió, frunciendo el ceño al percatarse de que no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones—, pero espera, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?

Él sonrió.

—Ese tío se merece un escarmiento —comentó, sumergido en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo—. Listo. Volvamos a mi casa, tenemos que arreglarnos para esta noche.

* * *

En el camino de vuelta, Draco se negó a explicarle qué era lo que tenían que hacer aquella noche, haciendo que ella apretara los labios al respecto. Al llegar, ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la entrada mientras Hermione le explicaba el motivo por el que había aparecido de repente en el Estudio cargada con una mochila. Draco no hizo demasiados comentarios y le preguntó si quería darse una ducha mientras él bajaba un momento a hacer el inventario del pub.

La ducha dejó a Hermione bastante relajada. Se puso una camiseta cómoda y el pantalón del pijama y fue al dormitorio a hacer la cama que deshicieron la noche anterior. Aquel recuerdo hizo que se mordiera el labio de nuevo. Luego, agotada, encendió la tele y se echó en el sofá. Sus días nunca habían sido tan movidos, ni siquiera en épocas de exámenes. Hermione sacudió levemente la cabeza mientras trataba de no pensar demasiado en los estudios. Era sábado, y nunca antes había tenido tan pocas ganas de que llegara el lunes. Así que dejó que sus párpados se fueran cerrando lentamente hasta abandonarse al sueño.

* * *

—¡Hermie!

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. ¿Cuánto había dormido? La luz que entraba por la ventana empezaba a ser tenue. Confusa, miró a ambos lados de la habitación, sin ver a nadie.

—¿Draco?

—¡Estoy aquí! —respondió, asomándose por la puerta de la habitación mientras se hacía un nudo de corbata.

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Vamos —la corrigió—. Ven, elige lo que quieras del armario.

Ella se levantó, frotándose los ojos con las manos y bostezando.

—¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó, llegando a su lado.

—A recuperar tu dignidad —respondió, dirigiéndose al armario empotrado—. Aquí está la ropa de mi ex. Nunca volvió para recuperarla, así que supongo que me la regaló.

—A recuperar mi… —susurró ella, confusa.

—Dignidad —repitió—. Vamos, ponte lo que quieras, pero procura que sea sexy.

—Pero yo no… —él la miró, interrogante—. Nunca me he puesto ropa…

—¿Sexy?

Draco abrió el armario y miró entre la ropa de mujer, pasando algunas perchas, hasta que dio con un vestido negro, estrecho y con escote en forma de V. Lo puso sobre la cama y luego se acercó a ella, quitándole la camisa sin previo aviso. Después, desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y lo bajó con precisión.

Hermione lo miró, excitada. Su nueva y liberada sexualidad había vuelto a provocarle aquel ardor en sus partes íntimas… Pero él parecía demasiado concentrado en volver a vestirla.

—Sube los brazos —ordenó.

Cuando ella obedeció a regañadientes, le pasó el vestido por la cabeza, deslizándolo por su cuerpo hasta la altura de las rodillas. Luego, se alejó un paso para verla mejor.

—Pues yo diría que estás bastante sexy —confesó, mirándola de arriba abajo—. ¿Sabes andar con tacones?

—Definitivamente no.

Él se agachó y sacó un par de un cajón.

—Pues aprende —dijo, tendiéndole los tacones y mirando el reloj de muñeca—. Tienes una hora.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —volvió a preguntar, cansada de tanto secretismo.

Draco alargó el brazo y la cogió por la cintura, acercando su rostro a su cuello y besando el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Confía en mí —susurró—. Voy a peinarme. Tú anda un poco con eso e intenta no matarte.

Aquel vestido era demasiado corto para su gusto, y los tacones demasiado altos. Sin embargo, en uno de los torpes paseos que se dio por la casa, se topó de repente con un espejo de pie en el pasillo. Tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para reconocerse. No tenía ni idea de que una simple prenda y un par de zapatos podían realzar su figura de aquella manera.  
Se observó detenidamente. Se gustaba. Más de lo que pudiera haber imaginado nunca.

Cuando Draco la llamó de nuevo por ese nombre que no era el suyo, ella acudió, haciendo una mueca, lo más rápido que aquellos andamios la dejaron.  
Él la sentó en una pequeña butaca en el baño y empezó a pasarle la plancha por el pelo, alisándolo. Luego, le dio un rímel, una paleta de sombras y un pintalabios para que se maquillara, y aunque nunca antes se había maquillado tanto, aquella noche tenía pinta de ser especial… Por eso, contra todo pronóstico, se pintó como si llevara años haciéndolo. Por eso sonrió a la persona que la miraba desde el espejo. Por eso no hizo preguntas cuando Draco le pidió que se subiera al coche de Alex… Porque tenía la sensación de que recordaría aquella noche hasta el último exhalo de sus pulmones.

No hablaron demasiado durante el trayecto, aunque el silencio no fue para nada incómodo.  
Ella reconoció la zona, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

Cuando él paró frente al hotel, ambos se miraron.

—¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que acercarme a las serpientes podía resultarme beneficioso? —susurró ella.

—Esta noche eres la mujer más sexy de Inglaterra —respondió, ignorando su pregunta—. Vamos a hacer que ese imbécil se arrepienta de todas y cada una de sus sucias palabras.

Draco se bajó del coche sin parar el motor, acercándose a la puerta del copiloto y ayudando a Hermione a bajar. Luego, dejó que el aparcacoches hiciera su trabajo.  
Los dos caminaron hacia el hotel, subiendo los pocos escalones que había hasta la entrada.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente mareada. Él agarró su mano por primera vez, enlazando los dedos con los suyos, y empujó la puerta de cristal.  
Cuando Hermione entró detrás de Draco pudo divisar a lo lejos, detrás del mostrador, la cabellera pelirroja de su ex, que parecía estar buscando algo en el ordenador. Ella se mordió un labio a medida que avanzaban, él apretó su mano con más fuerza.

—Recuerda que es él el que nunca va a encontrar a nadie como tú —susurró.

Aquellas palabras lograron infundirle un atisbo de confianza. Hermione se puso derecha, cuadró los hombros y alzó la barbilla en el momento exacto en el que Ron levantó la cabeza. Él abrió la boca, como si no creyera lo que veían sus ojos. Luego, empezó a examinarla con más detenimiento mientras se acercaba. Sus tacones, su vestido, su mano enlazada con la de aquel desconocido, sus curvas, su escote, su pelo liso, sus labios pintados, sus ojos maquillados…

—Tenemos una Suite reservada para esta noche —dijo Draco al llegar.

Pero Ron, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de espanto en el rostro, no podía apartar la mirada de la de Hermione, que se la sostenía con dureza.

—¿Hermione?

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—No —él se acercó para leer la plaquita de su pecho—, Ronald. ¿Desde cuándo a los clientes se les llama por su nombre de pila? Señorita… —dijo, girándose hacia Hermione.

—Granger —respondió ella, con una media sonrisa apareciendo por entre sus labios.

—Señorita Granger, por favor. Puede dirigirse a mí como señor Malfoy.

Ron lo miró con irritación.

—No entiendo nada.

—No es tan difícil, Ronald, pero puedo repetirlo si lo necesita. He reservado una Suite para pasar esta noche con mi chica —comentó, agarrando a Hermione por la cintura—. Si fuera tan amable de darnos cuanto antes la habitación, se lo agradecería. Estamos deseando comprobar si la cama es tan cómoda como dicen las reseñas de internet.

Ron pareció colapsar, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro con cara de tonto.

—Disculpa, he pagado por una noche. Me gustaría poder aprovecharla —espetó Draco, ahora dedicándole una mirada envenenada—. Si no es capaz de hacernos el Check-in, le rogaría que llamara a su superior.

El pelirrojo no hizo ningún comentario y, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, empezó a usar el ordenador.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó, de mala manera.

—El mismo —respondió el rubio.

—Ya ha pagado todo, tiene la cena y el desayuno incluido —comentó.

—Lo sé.

—Rellene este impreso —pidió, desplazando por el mostrador una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo.

Mientras Draco escribía, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron un par de miradas. Él parecía bastante molesto, lo cual hacía que la sonrisa de Hermione fuera aún más grande. Ella apartó la vista de su ex para mirar a Draco y morderse un labio.

—Ya está.

—Estupendo —espetó Ron, guardando el papel, cogiendo una llave del tablón y dejándola con fuerza sobre el mostrador—. Habitación 502.

—Debería bajar esos humos —le advirtió—, y más cuando trabaja de cara al público.

Ron reprimió una mueca.

—Disculpe.

—Bien. He pagado por una Suite, ¿no va a subir con nosotros?

—Faltaría más.

Ron salió de detrás del mostrador y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Presionó el botón y esperó, de espaldas a Draco y Hermione. Cuando éste llegó, pasó y se hizo a un lado para que ellos también entraran. Pulsó el número cinco y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba cómo se cerraban las puertas.

—Estás preciosa esta noche —dijo Draco, acercándola más aún a él y dándole un beso en la frente. Ron profirió un levísimo bufido.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, Hermione alzó la vista para mirarlo. Draco le sonreía, agarrando su cadera con fuerza.

—No puedo esperar a llegar —susurró ella, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de su ex en aquel pequeño espacio.

El ascensor paró y Ron salió disparado por el pasillo. Ellos lo siguieron y esperaron a que abriera la puerta de la habitación. Luego, volviéndose, se percató de que no llevaban equipaje.

—¿Y las maletas? —preguntó.

—Oh, no traemos —respondió Draco—. Vivimos aquí, sólo queríamos pasar una noche… Ya sabe, divertida.

Ron arrugó la nariz, mirando a Hermione con una ira mal contenida.

—¿Tiene algún problema con ella? —preguntó el rubio.

—Estará pensando que, probablemente, nunca podrá estar con alguien como yo —susurró ella, lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran ambos.

Ron apretó los labios y echó a caminar, hecho una furia, hacia el ascensor.

—Desde luego, el personal deja bastante que desear —comentó Draco, entrando en la habitación tras Hermione, y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.


	4. Cold and warm

**NA :** Holaaaa *esquiva un tomatazo* ejem, sí, sé que ha pasado tiempo. Peeero bueno, lo de siempre, tengo más fics que actualizar y una vida con la que hacer algo de provecho xD Gracias por seguir interesados en que continúe, he recibido unos cuantos reviews estos días y me hace muy feliz que haya gente que realmente espere con ganas un nuevo capítulo. Me ha salido medio corto pero sentí la necesidad de terminar ahí. Sigo teniendo todas las ideas en la cabeza así que intentaré volver a ponerme con esta historia tan pronto como pueda.

Varias personas me han preguntado esto, así que respondo por aquí... No, Ron y Ginny no son hermanos en este fic :)

De nuevo gracias por estar ahí. Besitos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Cold and warm.**

* * *

Hermione todavía no había visto toda la habitación y ya se encontraba fascinada. Frente a ella se mostraba una amplia sala de tonos suaves con varios sillones y un sofá en el centro de la misma, de color beige y aparentemente bastante cómodos. Una pequeña mesa de té separaba el mobiliario de la nuevísima chimenea de gas que se encontraba bajo la enorme televisión de plasma colgada de la pared. Había un jarrón enorme en una de las esquinas con un gran ramillete de flores visiblemente frescas. Había un amplio escritorio cerca de la puerta de entrada y unos cuadros bastante neutros, pero a la vez bonitos, colgados estratégicamente para que no dieran sensación de sobrecargado. Una lámpara sobre dicho escritorio y otras cuantas de pie iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, dándole un aspecto confortante y tranquilo. Unas blancas puertas dobles al final de la habitación daban a entender que la estancia no acababa ahí, pero Hermione se había quedado demasiado consternada como para dar un paso al frente. Por el contrario se apresuró a girar sobre sí misma para mirarlo a él, que con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones miraba despreocupadamente los techos de la Suite mientras masticaba un chicle que debió haberse metido en la boca en el tiempo en el que ella se había quedado ensimismada con la habitación.  
Sin saber muy bien qué decir decidió empezar por lo obvio, esperando que no se le quebrara demasiado la voz.

—Sé que te dije que tenía dinero ahorrado —musitó tan bajo que pensó que tendría que volver a repetirlo. Pero cuando Draco dejó de mirar hacia arriba para posar los ojos en ella, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió—. Pero no sé si me da para pagar esto.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y echó a andar hacia el final de la habitación.

—No tienes que darme nada —comentó.

—Oh, claro que tengo que… —replicó ella, tropezándose con los tacones mientras lo seguía, afortunadamente logrando recuperar la estabilidad rápidamente.

—No, no tienes que hacerlo —la interrumpió sin girarse para mirarla.

Ella estaba a punto de rechistar cuando él presionó los pomos dorados de las puertas y las empujó hacia fuera. Hermione se quedó sin habla.

Una enorme e impoluta cama redonda fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Se encontraba a la izquierda, frente a un cabecero también curvo. Encima de él había un vaso de tubo con agua hasta la mitad y un clavel en su interior. Las sábanas blancas parecían recién extendidas y unos cojines de diferentes tonalidades de marrón le daban el toque necesario de color. Al lado de la cama había un sofá como el de la sala anterior pero de esquina, con una gran alfombra cuadrada colocada bajo el mismo con precisión. A su lado había una pequeña mesa con un teléfono negro, un bloc de notas y una pluma. En la parte derecha había un mueble bar que abarcaba casi toda la pared, así como una mesa de madera oscura y cuatro sillas acolchadas blancas. Entre ellos había otra puerta, y Hermione supuso que era la que daba al baño.  
Draco descorrió las pesadas cortinas marrones, llamando su atención. Al otro lado había otro par de puertas acristaladas que daban a un balcón lo suficientemente grande como para albergar otra pequeña mesa cuadrada y dos asientos demasiado acolchados para tratarse de sillas de terraza.  
Hermione ni siquiera recordaba haberle dado a su cerebro la orden de caminar, pero pronto se descubrió mirando maravillada hacia fuera a través del cristal. Aquella habitación situada en la quinta planta del hotel gozaba de unas privilegiadas vistas a Hyde Park, uno de los parques más grandes de Londres. Fuera ya había oscurecido, pero la luz de las farolas iluminando sutilmente los caminos y los verdes árboles a sus lados le daba un aspecto de cuento.

—¿Ronald? —Aquel nombre hizo a Hermione girar la cabeza bruscamente. Draco estaba sentado en el sofá de la esquina con las piernas estiradas, sujetando el teléfono en su oído con una mano y sosteniendo una especie de menú con la otra—. ¿Va a tomarnos la comanda?

Hermione suspiró. No podía negar que ver la cara que se le había puesto a su ex al verla de la mano de aquel desconocido le había dado un chute de confianza en sí misma… porque sabía que aquella noche estaba guapa. Hermione _se sentía_ guapa, más que nunca, y era consciente de que Ronald no habría imaginado verla nunca dentro de aquel provocador y ceñido vestido y caminando en unos tacones de infarto. Y sabía que le había hecho arrepentirse, tragarse sus palabras, incluso sentirse celoso... pero tampoco estaba segura de hasta qué punto estaba bien torturarlo aquella noche. Y no era que no lo mereciera. Hermione recordaba muy bien todas esas veces en las que la había tratado como basura; la había engañado infinidad de veces, había jugado con ella todo el tiempo. Pero Hermione no quería terminar pagándole con su misma sucia moneda. Se apoyó en la pared para quitarse uno de los tacones, apoyó la planta del pie en la alfombra y se quitó el otro. Ya había conseguido hacerlo callar. No quería pensar en aquello como una venganza, más bien como algo necesario para, como bien había dicho Draco anteriormente, recuperar su dignidad. Pero no se rebajaría a su nivel, ni siquiera un poco.  
Hermione se acercó al sofá y se sentó cerca del tatuador.

—Bien, pues para mí el estofado de ternera con verduritas y especias —dijo él, volviéndose hacia ella—. Hermie, ¿tú qué quieres?

Hermione tomó la carta y le echó un rápido vistazo antes de contestar.

—Ensalada de pollo y mango.

—Ensalada de pollo y mango —repitió él—. De beber tráiganos una botella de vino tinto —Draco ignoró por completo las señas de Hermione con respecto al alcohol— y de postre la especialidad del chef. Sí, de acuerdo. Gracias, Ronald.

Draco colgó y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Sigo insistiendo en pagar la mitad de esto —dijo ella, subiendo los pies descalzos al sofá—. No sé cuándo, pero algún día.

—No vas a parar hasta hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Ambos discutieron sobre aquello durante una media hora larga. Hermione sostenía que no era justo que fuera él el que corriera con todos los gastos de la habitación –que no quería ni imaginarse a cuánto ascendía–, y que probablemente una habitación doble simple también hubiera bastado. Draco repetía una y otra vez que si había hecho aquello había sido exactamente porque le había dado la gana y porque le apetecía, aparte de por darle el merecido escarmiento a su ex.  
Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Draco se levantó y salió del dormitorio para abrir. Hermione volvió a bajar las piernas al suelo y se aseguró de que el vestido no dejaba demasiada piel a la vista.

—Oh, no —se apresuró a decir Draco cuando el camarero estaba a punto de coger los platos del carrito para dejarlos en la mesa del dormitorio—, queremos cenar fuera, por favor.

—Por supuesto, señor —respondió el chico.

Draco se adelantó y le abrió la puerta que daba a la pequeña terraza. El camarero montó la mesa rápidamente pero con una minuciosidad envidiable. Se escuchó un sonido extraño, y Hermione supuso que había descorchado la botella. Luego, volvió a entrar, dio las buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

—¿Cenamos? —preguntó Draco, apoyado en la pared mientras la miraba.

Hermione sintió rugir las tripas. No había comido nada desde las tres de la tarde, así que se puso de pie sin vacilar ni un segundo y salió fuera. La mesa ahora estaba vestida con un mantel ocre y servilletas de tela un par de tonos más oscuro. Sobre ellas estaban los relucientes cubiertos, y al lado de ellos había dos platos, uno hondo y otro alargado. Hermione se sentó frente al hondo, que contenía unas hojas de lechuga aliñadas y unos más que apetecibles trozos de pollo y mango. Draco se sentó frente a ella y su estofado con verduritas, que había sido colocado en el centro del plato con unas pequeñas flores comestibles alrededor. Un par de copas de cristal empezaron a ser llenadas por un líquido rojizo que emanaba un olor para Hermione desconocido.

Draco tomó su copa e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ella lo imitara. Luego las hizo chocar levemente y se llevó la suya a la boca, catando aquel vino lentamente. Hermione olisqueó disimuladamente el interior de su copa antes de mojarse los labios con él. Para su sorpresa, y a pesar del fuerte olor a alcohol, aquel sabor le resultó interesante.

—Aquí falta algo —comentó él de repente mientras paseaba la mirada por la mesa.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber ella.

—Velas —respondió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, haciendo el amago de levantarse—. Voy a llamar a Ronald y a pedirle que nos suba unas cuantas.

—No —se apresuró a decir Hermione, haciendo que Draco se quedara a un paso de entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

Él se volvió, interrogante.

—¿Por qué no?

—No deberíamos… es decir, ya hemos… —Hermione cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró profundamente—. No tiene por qué ver esto.

—¿Ver una cena sobre la mesa? —preguntó, sin lograr entender a lo que se refería.

—Unas velas le darían a la mesa un aspecto… diferente —dijo ella, recogiéndose el pelo detrás de la oreja—. Creo que no es necesario, ya ha tenido suficiente.

Él frunció el ceño y apretó muy débilmente los labios. Luego volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó de nuevo mientras la miraba. Ella le dedicó una media sonrisa y ambos empezaron a cenar. No pasaron más de un par de minutos hasta que Draco habló de nuevo.

—¿Por qué eres así?

Esa pregunta cogió con la guardia baja a Hermione, que dejó de pinchar las hojas de lechuga con el tenedor y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Así cómo?

—Es decir… a juzgar por el mensaje que leí antes y por cómo te cambió la cara cuando lo leíste tú, estoy seguro de que la persona que está ahí abajo, en recepción, no sólo ha sido irrespetuoso contigo verbalmente.

—Yo no…

—No quiero que me cuentes nada que no quieras —le interrumpió—. Pero estoy bastante seguro de que ha sido un completo imbécil contigo y de que se merece ser humillado por todas las veces que te faltó al respeto. ¿Por qué eres tan benevolente?

Hermione tragó el trozo de mango que llevaba masticando un buen rato. Luego miró a Draco directamente a los ojos.

—Tienes razón cuando dices que ha sido un idiota. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie. Pero creo que no me corresponde a mí hacerle pagar todo lo que me ha hecho. No lo estoy disculpando, sólo quiero esperar a ver cómo la misma vida le da el escarmiento que merece.

El rubio se echó hacia atrás en su asiento mientras parecía sopesar sus palabras con detenimiento.

—¿Sabes qué harían las serpientes en tu caso? —Hermione volvió a mirarlo por encima de la copa de vino mientras bebía un poco más, instándole a continuar—. Se vengarían de la persona que les hizo daño de todas las formas posibles, poco a poco y sutilmente para que la presa no se diera cuenta de que le están atacando. Y después, y sólo después de haberle visto caer, se quedarían a observar cómo la vida lo remata.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Hermione sintiera una repentina tensión, pero ambos terminaron de cenar en silencio después de aquello. Retiraron los platos y destaparon los postres. Era una mousse de chocolate con leche sobre una base de sirope de chocolate blanco con ralladura de naranja por encima. Los dos hicieron gestos de aprobación al dar el primer bocado.

—Tú dices ser una serpiente —dijo ella de repente. Draco asintió con la cabeza—. Tu ex, Ast…

—Astoria.

—Astoria. ¿Sufrió ella el linchamiento del que hablas?

La expresión de Draco se ensombreció notoriamente. Aquella pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa.

—Desapareció —confesó—, no volví a verla. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho no podría haberla lastimado.

Aquella respuesta pareció relajar un poco a Hermione, que se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. Draco prosiguió:

—No considero que fuera su culpa. Ella me pedía más de lo que podía darle. Siempre decía que era demasiado frío, tanto que se quemaba… y tenía razón. La conocí en un momento de mi vida bastante duro. Y aunque se fuera sin decir nada, no la culpo. Al fin y al cabo su cariño consiguió darme el impulso para no quedarme atrás. —Draco dejó la cucharilla sobre el plato y se terminó de un trago la media copa de vino que le quedaba—. Además, ella también era un poco serpiente. Bueno, en realidad lo era bastante. Y nadie quiere ver a dos serpientes peleando, ¿verdad? —Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero Hermione notó que no le llegó a los ojos—. Supongo que fue eso lo que hizo que lo nuestro no funcionara.

A pesar de lo riquísimo que estaba aquel postre especialidad del chef, Hermione también dejó la cucharilla a un lado. Ya no tenía hambre. Ahora aquel vestido que llevaba puesto le quemaba la piel. De repente se sentía una usurpadora. La manera en la que a Draco se le quebraba la voz al hablar de su ex le hizo sentir que no debía estar ahí, en aquella Suite frente a Hyde Park, en esa terraza con ese hombre cuyo corazón todavía pertenecía a otra mujer… Ese hombre al que ella había decidido entregar demasiado y demasiado pronto.  
Una estúpida punzada de dolor se agarró a su pecho de repente. Fijó la vista en el plato y tragó saliva.

—La extrañas —comentó. No era una pregunta, él se dio cuenta de aquello.

—Claro que la extraño —admitió él—. Pero ella me enseñó que no todas las personas que pasan por tu vida lo hacen para quedarse. Algunas personas sólo llegan, te marcan y se van. Y dejan una huella que puede ser positiva o negativa. Y en tu mano está quedarte con lo que te ha enseñado esa persona y aprender de ella o borrar su imagen de tu memoria. —Draco se quedó unos segundos mirando su vestido con un atisbo de melancolía en los ojos—. Y más vale que te des cuenta lo antes posible, porque es entonces cuando empiezas a disfrutar y valorar cada segundo que una persona te regala. Porque ya sabes que cabe la posibilidad de que se vaya. Y tienes que aprender a vivir con ello… sólo así sabrás darle la oportunidad a otras personas de que entren en tu vida.

Una ráfaga de viento helado les hizo entender que probablemente ya era demasiado tarde para estar fuera en una noche londinense. Pusieron los platos en el carrito y entraron dentro, donde una agradable calefacción les hizo estremecer. Draco se estaba quitando los zapatos cuando Hermione volvió a romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué me has dejado entrar a mí?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, despistado.

—A tu vida —aclaró ella.

Draco se incorporó y la miró pasarse una nerviosa mano por el pelo al otro lado de la habitación. Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Me daba la sensación de que eras la persona menos serpiente que he conocido nunca.

Ella se mordió un labio a medida que lo veía acercarse lentamente.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —musitó.

Draco salvó la distancia hasta ella y le quitó un mechón de la cara.

—Tal vez sea exactamente lo contrario.

Hermione ya sentía sus mejillas arder cuando él se quitó la camisa y la tiró al suelo, dejando al descubierto su piel tatuada. Ella trató de bajar la cremallera del ceñido vestido, pero sus temblorosos dedos no atinaban a llevar la tarea a cabo. Draco sonrió ladeadamente y apartó sus manos para hacerlo él. Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando él se arrodilló frente a ella y le subió el vestido a la altura de las caderas. Con un dedo apartó su braguita y acercó el rostro a su sexo, que ya había empezado a latir de excitación. Draco pasó la lengua por él antes de mirarla. El hecho de que ella hubiera cerrado los ojos y entreabierto los labios le hizo excitarse tanto que la erección le dolía bajo los pantalones. Siguió lamiendo y besando su intimidad hasta que ella profirió el primer gemido. Entonces, se levantó del suelo y se quitó los pantalones con rapidez, volviendo a enfrentarla unos segundos después.  
Ella había empezado a tocarse, lo que hizo que él rugiera por lo bajo. Agarró el vestido que todavía llevaba puesto y comenzó a deslizarlo por su cuerpo para sacárselo por la cabeza. No supo cómo ni por qué, pero por un momento pensó que después de quitárselo del todo vería a Astoria frente a él. Cuando bajo él volvió a aparecer Hermione y su enredado cabello, Draco sacudió la cabeza. Ella no era Astoria y no lo sería nunca. Pero tampoco le molestaba que fuera una persona completamente distinta, como le había pasado con varias chicas en el pasado. Hermione acarició vergonzosamente su miembro bajo la ropa interior. Draco la vio sonrojarse aún más, lo que le hizo volver a sonreír. Si la había dejado entrar tan rápido a su vida era porque había sido la primera mujer a la que no había sentido la necesidad de comparar con Astoria. Ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

Draco acarició unos segundos la piel de su bajo vientre antes de atravesar la frontera de aquellas bragas con sus dedos. Hermione tragó saliva mientras Draco iba bajando con delicadeza. Las yemas de sus dedos deslizándose por su cuerpo provocaban en su interior un ardor incontrolable. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Él ya sabía que su sexo estaría completamente húmedo para cuando sus dedos llegaran a él, por lo que no dudó en introducirle un par hasta el fondo.  
Ella dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Él sacó los dedos muy despacio y volvió a meter tres. Draco observó una mueca de dolor en su rostro y decidió posar los labios en su frente, pero el ardor en sus partes ya era demasiado insoportable.

Él se quitó la ropa interior, la cargó y caminó hacia la pared más cercana, haciendo que su espalda pegara contra ella. Apartó la tela de las braguitas y entró en ella lentamente.  
Hermione apoyó la cabeza en la pared y rodeó su cintura con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos. Él ya había llegado al final, provocando que se le erizara el vello de la nuca de repente. Un cúmulo de sensaciones recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha, que se estremecía con cada embestida. Se olvidó de todo; de sus estrictos padres, de Ron, de los que decían ser sus amigos y de las responsabilidades de la Universidad. Se olvidó de todo y se centró en disfrutar del placer que tanto se merecía.

Unos minutos más tarde, Draco suspiró y la dejó en el suelo, tirando de su brazo para acercarla a la cama, donde presionó sus hombros para que se inclinara sobre la mullida superficie, quedando tendida boca abajo. Draco apreció la curvatura de su espalda y la manera en que daba paso a sus glúteos. Se mordió un labio y puso las manos en ambos, agarrándolos con fuerza y moviéndolos sensualmente. Pronto entró en ella de nuevo, agarrando sus caderas para darse impulso. Se pasó la lengua por los ya empapados labios. Hermione movía el cuerpo al ritmo que él marcaba. No podía dejar de gemir, completamente extasiada de placer. Él estiró una mano e hizo de su cabello una rienda. Manteniendo su cabeza completamente inmóvil, Draco siguió tomándola en aquella postura un rato más, hasta que ella se liberó de su agarre y se giró sobre la cama. Ahora cara a cara, Draco volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, apoyando los antebrazos a cada lado de sus hombros. Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras introducía su miembro dentro de ella de nuevo. Él empezó a moverse a un ritmo más veloz y ella rodó la cabeza sobre la almohada, concentrándose en aquella profunda y plácida sensación.

Él agarró sus piernas y las abrió un poco más, observando con excitación cómo entraba y salía de ella sobre las caras y suaves sábanas. Ella se mordía un labio mientras estiraba los brazos para que se acercara. Draco se recostó sobre su cuerpo, hundiendo el rostro en la desordenada melena castaña que yacía sobre la almohada.

La presión de unos dedos clavados en su espalda le hizo volver a mirarla. Sudaba levemente y parecía estar conteniendo a duras penas el momento de acabar.  
Él suspiró, ambos estaban a punto. Sus cuerpos lo sabían. No podían soportar aquel ardor por más tiempo. Ella se llevó una mano al clítoris, masajeándolo con rapidez. Él agarró uno de sus pechos mientras hacía las embestidas más fuertes y precisas.

Los gemidos subieron de tono, el calor de sus cuerpos se hizo más latente, y ambos alcanzaron el clímax sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrer sus vértebras una a una.  
Él se separó un poco para verla, ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

Un pesado silencio inundó la habitación, interrumpido solamente por las respiraciones entrecortadas y los latidos del corazón. Él observaba el rubor de sus mejillas, ella el grosor de sus labios. Y era… extraño. Porque eran desconocidos, pero en cierto modo ya se conocían. Aunque lo más inusual era que, siendo tan diferentes, se sentían bien el uno con el otro.


	5. Wet freedom

**NA : **¡Hola! Sé que he tardado. Vosotros sabéis que he tardado. Todos saben que he tardado. Me gustaría ser más constante con las actualizaciones, pero aparte de las obligaciones en la vida muggle, la inspiración a veces puede ser una p*ta. No me guardéis rencor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Wet freedom.**

* * *

Hermione se despertó con la claridad que entraba por las puertas acristaladas que daban a la terraza. Era consciente de que había despertado, pero aún no había abierto los ojos. _No quería_ abrirlos. Todavía tenía la sensación de que al hacerlo volvería a encontrarse en su pequeña y blanca habitación, rodeada de libros por todas partes. Y no era que de repente odiara la lectura o el estudio –dudaba seriamente que eso algún día fuera a pasar–, pero en aquel momento necesitaba dejar un poco de lado sus antiguos hábitos y centrarse en descubrir y disfrutar los nuevos… si es que no lo había soñado todo y ni tenía dos mariposas tatuadas en el vientre ni se había acostado dos veces con el tatuador. Recelosa de sus propios pensamientos, Hermione decidió estirar el brazo y pasar una mano por las sábanas de la cama para tratar de dar con Draco. No lo encontró, y una punzada de dolor se agarró a su estómago. ¿Podría ser posible que todas aquellas sensaciones fuertes sólo hubieran sido producto de su imaginación? ¿De la necesidad de sentir algo de emoción en su vida para no volverse loca? Frunciendo el ceño abrió los ojos de una vez, dispuesta a volver a enfrentarse a su vida solitaria y aburrida y a aceptar que tal vez era así como debía ser… pero el altísimo techo que encontró sobre ella le hizo percatarse de que no, de que aquella no era su habitación de ninguna de las maneras. Se incorporó entonces y miró a su alrededor. La habitación de esa lujosa Suite estaba vacía… y ella desnuda. Un temblor le recorrió la columna vertebral. No había traído otra ropa que la puesta, y dudaba que aquel corto vestido fuera a calmar su frío.

Puso los pies descalzos en el suelo y caminó por la estancia buscando, al menos, su ropa interior. Pero el sonido de un grifo abriéndose y agua cayendo llamó su atención. Miró la puerta cerrada de lo que suponía que era el cuarto de baño. Lo suponía, ya que era la única habitación a la que no había entrado antes. Anduvo hacia ella y puso la mano débilmente en el picaporte. Vaciló unos segundos. Su antigua yo a veces volvía fugazmente a dejarle un atisbo de inseguridad y miedo. Hermione sacudió la cabeza. No había hecho todas esas locuras para tirarlo todo por la borda al tercer día. Agarró el picaporte con más fuerza y éste cedió a su presión, dándole paso a un caldeado baño lleno de vapor y aromas. Supo por el espacio que, sin duda, aquel era el baño más grande y posiblemente también el más lujoso en el que había estado nunca. Creyó haber visto por el rabillo del ojo un jacuzzi en la esquina más alejada, una encimera enorme con varios lavabos y una gran cantidad de productos para el cuidado personal sobre ella. Además también creía que la decoración era muy parecida a la del resto de la Suite; delicada y sofisticada pero suntuosa y esplendorosa a la vez. Realmente lo creía, pero no podía confirmarlo. No, porque se había quedado clavada en el suelo mientras contemplaba embelesada el torso desnudo de Draco bajo la alcachofa de techo de la ducha, que estaba a ras del suelo. Ésta se encontraba al fondo de la estancia. Una mampara de cristal salía de la pared y recorría unos metros hasta casi la mitad de la habitación, separando así la zona de la ducha. Y Draco se pasaba las manos por el cabello mojado, haciendo que los músculos de su espalda se marcaran más de lo normal. El agua que caía por su cuerpo había provocado en Hermione un aturdimiento repentino. Nunca lo había visto desnudo de espaldas… y no entendía muy bien por qué le sorprendía que allí también tuviera tatuajes. Sus glúteos se veían firmes y redondos, hipnotizantes.  
Y sin saber cómo, de repente se encontraba poniendo una mano en la terminación del cristal que hacía de mampara y entrando en la ducha. Hermione se percató del pequeño respingo que dio cuando ella también se puso bajo el agua, pero a pesar de la sorpresa, Draco sonrió y le quitó un mojado mechón de pelo de la cara. Luego, cogió de la repisa un botecito con un líquido blanco en su interior, lo abrió y vertió un poco en la palma de su mano izquierda. Le tendió a ella el bote y ella lo cogió. Draco se refregó las manos un poco y luego las extendió y enredó los dedos en el pelo de Hermione. Lo masajeó mientras el champú hacía su trabajo y la espuma empezó a aparecer en él. Hermione lo miró, le gustaba cuando parecía concentrado en algo. Sus facciones se ablandaban y sus manos trabajaban con más precisión. Pero su cabello era largo y se enmarañaba con demasiada facilidad, por lo que ninguno pudo reprimir una carcajada cuando pasados unos minutos él no pudo sacar los dedos de su pelo. Hermione dejó escapar algún que otro "¡ay!" y Draco casi se resbala un par de veces de la risa. Pero ambos consiguieron sobreponerse cuando ella se puso de puntillas y estiró las manos hacia su cabello. Había vertido el resto del contenido del bote en sus manos y pretendía hacer lo mismo que él. Draco se mostró reticente durante unos segundos, pero luego dejó que metiera los dedos en su fino y rubio pelo y los moviera con esmero. Aunque casi no llegara. Y él de repente tenía otra sustancia rosada en la palma de la mano, y acariciaba los pequeños senos de Hermione y deslizaba ambas manos por su cintura. Ella sacó los dedos de su pelo y se apartó el suyo propio de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Recogió un poco de la espuma que había aparecido en su cuerpo y empezó a frotar el pecho del rubio, encontrando algún que otro pequeño tatuaje en las zonas menos esperadas. Hermione se preguntó si algún día se tomaría el tiempo de contarle qué significaban todos ellos. Pero consideraba que ese momento ya era perfecto de por sí, así que se esmeró en no perderse ninguna de sus espontáneas sonrisas.

Bajo el agua pensó que sería una buena idea llevar una lista con las alocadas cosas nuevas que había empezado a hacer. Se estaba liberando tanto de todas las ataduras de su vida y estaba sucediendo todo tan rápido que no quería olvidar ninguna de esas nuevas experiencias.  
Tendría que apuntar al final de la misma "encontrarse bajo el agua de la ducha con un desconocido". Esperaba que no fuera la última cosa que apuntara en esa lista.

* * *

Cuando lograron aclararse y secarse con las suaves toallas de bordados dorados, ambos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación para vestirse. Sin embargo, los dos se miraron a la vez al pasar por el jacuzzi. Terminaron chapoteando y salpicándose el uno al otro mientras cientos de burbujas les hacían cosquillas en la piel. Un rato más tarde, las risas se trasladaron de nuevo a la habitación, donde incluso tuvieron que mirar debajo de la cama en el intento de encontrar la ropa que habían lanzado en todas direcciones la noche anterior.  
Ambos intentaron adecentarse en la medida de lo posible, cogieron unos cuantos botes de gel, champú y crema hidratante, se despidieron de la habitación y bajaron a la planta principal, no sin que antes Draco se riera escandalosamente por la casi caída de Hermione al doblar la esquina. Ésta consideró muy seriamente quitarse aquellos endemoniados tacones y bajar descalza.

Una chica bastante guapa les indicó amablemente que el desayuno se servía en la entreplanta, y que todavía tenían una hora para desayunar. Hermione recorrió su rostro con la mirada. Tenía los ojos de un azul muy claro y unos labios carnosos y naturales. Llevaba el moreno pelo liso recogido en una coleta alta perfecta. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que Draco tirara de su mano para subir un pequeño tramo de escaleras cerca de la recepción. Se preguntó si había sido aquella la compañera de trabajo con la que Ron la había engañado en varias ocasiones. Algo en su interior le decía que sí, pero por más que quisiera no podía odiarla. No cuando conocía demasiado bien a su ex novio. Seguramente ella también habría sido mezquinamente engañada.

—Hermie.

Aquella voz le hizo volver a la realidad y mover la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Sí? —respondió ella

—Que dónde quieres sentarte.

Ella volvió a mirar al frente. Habían llegado y no se había dado ni cuenta.

—Me es indiferente —respondió al fin. Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a tirar de ella para moverse, pero ella opuso resistencia cuando divisó un gran jarrón de pie a la derecha de la habitación—. Prefiero ahí.

Hermione aligeró el paso, siendo ella la que esta vez lo llevaba a él, y se sentó en una mesa para dos bastante cerca de las flores.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —inquirió Draco mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Hermione sonrió, pero era una sonrisa con un punto de tristeza implícita.

—Hortensias —respondió, mirando el gran ramo de flores de diferentes tonalidades de rosa, lila y azul—. Me recuerdan a mi infancia, al olor a pueblo, al patio trasero de la casa de mi abuelo…

Draco puso los antebrazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco en ella.

—¿Todavía vive? —quiso saber él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, pero no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que murió mi abuela. La suya fue una historia de amor, de verdadero amor, desde el principio hasta el final. Él plantaba y cuidaba las hortensias de su patio para alegrar a su mujer cada mañana. —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior mientras recordaba—. De pequeña corría entre ellas buscando mariposas. —Pudo apreciar por el rabillo del ojo cómo Draco entreabría un poco la boca—. Me pregunto si todavía las sigue cuidando.

Él había empezado a mirarla con curiosidad, como si lo que le contaba le pareciera bastante interesante.

—¿Te preguntas? —dijo, instándole a que le contara más.

—Sí. No he ido mucho por ahí últimamente… Creo que va a hacer ya tres años y medio desde que no veo a mi abuelo. Mis padres trabajan mucho y él vive lejos. Yo he querido ir en varias ocasiones, pero mis padres consideraban inapropiado que hiciera un viaje de varias horas en autobús yo sola.

—Permíteme que te diga que tus padres son imbéciles —comentó Draco, ignorando el reciente mohín que había aparecido en el rostro de ella—. ¿Dónde vive tu abuelo?

—Vive en un pueblo al norte de Londres llamado Edale, a unas cuatro horas en coche.

—¿Y es tu abuelo tan cerrado de mente como tus padres?

Hermione lo miró, recelosa.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Pretendo saber si pondría el grito en el cielo si aparecieras en su casa conmigo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella se tomó un momento para analizar sus palabras. No estaba segura de si lo estaba interpretando correctamente, pero… ¿Le estaba proponiendo llevarla a visitar a su abuelo?  
Hermione tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—¿Has oído cuando he dicho que está a cuatro horas?

—Claro —respondió él, echándose hacia atrás en la silla de manera despreocupada—. Has dicho que está a cuatro horas en coche. Con mi moto llegamos en la mitad de tiempo.

A pesar de que Draco acababa de admitir abiertamente que no tenía intención de respetar los límites de velocidad, a Hermione se le iluminó la cara. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba ver a su abuelo que optó por pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle un tanto ilegal.

* * *

Después del desayuno ambos se pasaron por el mostrador de la planta principal, donde los recibió la misma chica de antes. Draco entregó la llave de la habitación y ella le devolvió las del coche de Alex, su empleado. Bajaron al garaje del hotel, se montaron en él y salieron fuera.  
Draco condujo unos quince minutos hasta llegar a una zona residencial, donde buscó con la mirada un aparcamiento y aparcó en el primer sitio libre que vio. Apagó el motor, sacó la llave y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que saliera. Cerró el coche y cruzó de acera. Hermione lo seguía sin hacer preguntas. Estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de aquella pequeña escapada a Edale que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquello.  
De repente, Draco abrió la verja de una de esas casas victorianas y entró al patio delantero, llamando a la puerta con los nudillos al llegar a ella.

Alex no tardó en aparecer tras la puerta. Sus ojos volaron de su jefe –a quien parecía estar esperando– a Hermione, a quien definitivamente no había esperado encontrar en la puerta de su casa. La analizó unos segundos con curiosidad, intentando atar cabos internamente, hasta que Draco habló por primera vez.

—Gracias por este pequeño favor —dijo Draco, alzando las llaves y poniéndolas a la altura de la cara de Alex—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Ya te dije que no había problema. ¿Queréis pasar? —ofreció él, cogiendo sus llaves—. Mis compañeros de piso no están, puedo invitaros a un té.

—Oh no, gracias —respondió el rubio—. Hermie y yo tenemos una…

—Hermione —le interrumpió ella.

—… excursión que hacer a la campiña inglesa —siguió diciendo, ignorando su aclaración—. Te agradecería que me devolvieras las llaves de mi moto.

Alex parecía dividido entre la confusión de ver a Draco con una mujer y la diversión de que aparentemente no se hubiera molestado en aprenderse su nombre, pero se volvió hacia una pequeña mesita que había en la entrada, abrió un cajón y sacó una llave. Se la tendió a Draco y éste la cogió.

—Está al final de la calle —dijo su empleado.

—Gracias. —Draco se giró sobre sí mismo y empezó a caminar en dirección a la verja, pero antes de llegar a ella dijo por encima del hombro—: No hace falta que abras esta tarde. Tómate el día libre.

Hermione apreció una amplia sonrisa en el rostro del chico antes de seguirlo fuera.  
Caminaron unos pocos metros hasta encontrar la moto de Draco, perfectamente aparcada entre dos coches. Draco se subió a ella con gran agilidad mientras que Hermione se quedaba mirándolo desde la acera con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él cuando se percató de su mirada.

—¿Cómo quieres que me suba ahí —dijo, señalando la moto—, con esto —siguió, señalando el cortísimo vestido—, y esto —continuó, ahora señalando los tacones.

—Súbete de lado.

—¡Pero me voy a caer!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a bajarse de la moto. Se acercó a ella, le estiró el vestido hacia abajo todo lo que pudo, la cogió en peso sin demasiado esfuerzo y la plantó sobre la moto de modo que sus piernas quedaron colgando de un solo lado. Luego se subió de nuevo frente a ella y arrancó. Hermione se agarró a su cintura como pudo cuando giró la muñeca varias veces, haciendo rugir el motor, antes de que la moto saliera disparada por la carretera.

* * *

Hermione estaba segura de que sólo conducía así para ponerla de los nervios, pero se obligó a recordar cuánto echaba de menos a su abuelo y cuánto quería que la llevara a verlo, por lo que aquella vez no dijo nada.  
Draco metió una llave en la cerradura de un portal a la vuelta del pub y abrió la puerta, sujetándola para dejarla pasar. Luego él también entró y se paró un momento frente a los buzones, abriendo uno y recogiendo las cartas y propaganda de su interior.  
Ambos subieron unas escaleras y él recorrió el pasillo hasta pararse frente a una puerta. Giró otra llave un par de veces y la empujó. Hermione entró tras él y la cerró. Estaban en el salón del piso de Draco. Al otro lado del mismo pudo divisar la puerta por la que habían subido hasta allí la noche del viernes, desde el pub.  
Él se empezó a quitar la chupa mientras se dirigía a la habitación y ella se mordió un labio instintivamente, pero sacudió la cabeza cuando él desapareció de su campo de visión y se puso a buscar su mochila, donde el día anterior había metido ropa antes de escaparse de casa. No le llevó más que un puñado de segundos encontrarla. Estaba a los pies de una de las sillas que rodeaba una mesa pequeña. Y su bolso colgaba sobre otra de ellas.  
Hermione cerró los ojos. No quería coger el bolso. Dentro se encontraba su teléfono móvil y… realmente no le apetecía comprobar cuántas cientos de llamadas perdidas tenía. Mucho menos leer los mensajes desesperados de sus padres. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Lo dejaría ahí colgado de momento.  
Se forzó a sonreír, aunque sólo fuera un poco. No quería que la ansiedad arruinara aquel día que había empezado tan bien y que tenía toda la pinta de ir a mucho mejor.  
Se quitó los tacones, se bajó la cremallera del vestido y se lo sacó por la cabeza. Luego cogió la mochila y rebuscó en ella, cogiendo unos pantalones vaqueros negros y un jersey de cuello vuelto gris claro. Decidió también cambiar su ropa interior. Nunca antes se había quitado unas braguitas tan impregnadas de flujo, pero al parecer su cuerpo se revolucionaba con cada mirada, con cada roce de su piel… con él, simple e irracionalmente sólo con él estando cerca.

Draco reapareció en el salón unos minutos más tarde, mientras ella ataba los cordones de sus Converse negras. Se había puesto unos vaqueros azules con roturas en las rodillas, una camiseta básica blanca y, como no, su característica chupa encima. Llevaba una gasa húmeda en una mano y un tubo con crema en la otra. Los puso sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia ella.

—Deberías ser tú quien se acordara de curarse el tatuaje —comentó él, quitándole el botón del pantalón y bajándole la cremallera.

A la mierda la ropa interior limpia. Pero sabía que tenía razón, debería estar más pendiente de cuidar su piel para evitar que surgieran todos esos problemas cutáneos que leyó en la hoja de papel que firmó en el estudio.  
Hermione lo vio poner la rodilla en el suelo, como la primera vez.

—Es cierto —respondió ella a medida que él le subía el jersey y le pasaba la gasa por las mariposas tatuadas—. Pero si sigues agachándote frente a mí de esa manera me temo que voy a seguir olvidándolo a propósito.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios tan naturalmente que Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Luego extendió un poco de crema por su piel, se limpió las manos con un pañuelo y volvió a subirle la cremallera y a ponerle el botón del pantalón. Miró la hora en el reloj de muñeca que se había puesto.

—Son las once. Si salimos ya podemos llegar para la hora de comer.

—Vale… sólo una cosa —dijo ella, consciente de que iba a sufrir bastante durante al menos un par de horas—. Procura no matarnos.

* * *

Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en la carretera, y no sabía si quería saberlo. Tal y como había imaginado, Draco condujo a una velocidad alarmantemente alta. Por suerte lograba reducirla a tiempo cuando el pequeño GPS que llevaba en el manillar le indicaba que había radares cerca, pero lo malo de aquello era que luego volvía a pisar el acelerador. Y seguía sin llevar el casco. Ella había recorrido esa carretera muchas veces y sabía con certeza cuán peligrosas eran. Recordaba que cuando era pequeña le gustaba mirar por la ventanilla durante el trayecto, viendo pasar las señales de peligro, ya fuera por curvas peligrosas, desprendimientos o por riesgo de que se cruzara algún animal. Ahora, montada sobre aquella moto, con el casco bien ajustado en su cabeza y los brazos rodeando el cuerpo de Draco, no lograba abrir los ojos para verlas. Aquella sensación de aceleración le aterraba. A veces incluso creía sentir ingravidez. Y su mente tampoco ayudaba a calmarla, ya que se ponía a imaginar posibles situaciones de accidentes. Y sus cuerpos no quedaban de una pieza precisamente.  
Hermione resopló. Realmente no quería morir, pero gritarle a Draco al oído que redujera la velocidad podía provocar el efecto contrario a lo que quería, así que optó por seguir sujetándose a él con fuerza y a esperar llegar sana y salva cuanto antes.

El viento siguió calándole un buen rato más, él hizo unas cuantas maniobras un tanto peligrosas y ella continuó rezándole a lo que fuera que hubiera ahí arriba para que sus padres no tuvieran noticias de ella por parte de la morgue.  
Pero por fin, una eternidad más tarde, Draco empezó a reducir la velocidad cuando el GPS anunció que se encontraban cerca de su destino.  
Nunca antes las palabras de ese pequeño aparato molesto le sonaron tan a gloria. Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos y se percató de que estaban entrando en el pequeño camino de gravilla de justo antes del pueblo. No tardarían más de dos o tres minutos en llegar.  
Draco miró su reloj de muñeca. La una y cuarto. Había tenido un margen de error de tan solo quince minutos, no estaba mal.

Cuando llegaron todo estaba tal y como ella lo dejó. Incluso aquel anciano que había visto desde la ventanilla trasera del coche seguía sentado en la misma mesa del único bar de Edale.  
Hermione miró en todas direcciones. El pueblo era muy pequeño –tanto como para que las pocas personas que paseaban por sus calles miraran extrañados aquel vehículo y las dos personas desconocidas sobre él–, pero aun así quería comprobar que todo seguía como en sus recuerdos.  
Draco sintió cómo su acompañante dejaba de agarrar su cuerpo y se quitaba el casco, a pesar de estar todavía en movimiento. Aquel aparato indicaba que llegarían a la dirección que habían metido en él en menos de un minuto.

Hermione no esperó a que parara del todo. Bajó de la moto aún en marcha, recuperando el equilibrio con asombrosa rapidez, y caminó con paso ligero hacia la puerta abierta al otro lado de la calzada.

—¡Abuelo! —exclamó, sintiendo cómo el corazón latía a mil por hora dentro de su pecho. Recorrió el pequeño pasillo hasta la sala de estar, donde dejó el casco encima de la mesa y volvió a tomar aire a todo pulmón—. ¡Abuelo!

Un octogenario de pelo cano y mirada amable asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Hermione? —murmuró.

—¡Sí, abuelo! —respondió ella con la voz cargada de emoción—. ¡Soy yo!

—Oh… Pero yo no sabía que vendríais, ¿por qué no me habéis avisado? —dijo con los ojos empezando a anegarse en lágrimas mientras se acercaba a ella con los brazos abiertos—. ¡Qué sorpresa! Cuánto has crecido… ¿Cuándo habéis llegado? Te he echado mucho de menos, mi niña. —Se separó de ella, se sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo del pantalón y se secó las lágrimas que habían resbalado por su rostro. Parecía que quería decir tantas cosas que no sabía por cuál empezar—. ¿Y tu madre?

Cuando el hombre se percató del casco encima de la mesa, Hermione enlazó los nerviosos dedos de sus manos detrás de su espalda, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Abuelo, en realidad vengo sola…

La expresión del familiar se tornó extrañada.

—¿Tú sola? —preguntó, pero en ese preciso instante vio aparecer por el pasillo a un hombre rubio, alto y delgado que se pasaba una mano por el revuelto pelo de manera despreocupada—. Oh…

Hermione se giró al ver que su abuelo se había quedado mirando a un punto detrás de ella. Se mordió un labio disimuladamente mientras lo observaba mirar una foto suya de pequeña sobre un mueble de la entrada.  
Cuando Draco se percató de que abuelo y nieta lo miraban, esbozó una amplia sonrisa y alzó una mano a modo de saludo.

—Hey —dijo, acercándose a Hermione.

—He venido con un… _amigo_ —aclaró ella—. Espero que no te importe.

Hermione conocía a su abuelo como para saber de sobra que no, pero era lo que se solía decir cuando se aparecía de repente en casa de alguien con un desconocido.

—Ya veo —respondió el hombre, cuya expresión pareció relajarse de repente. Le tendió una espasmódica mano al chico y éste la cogió con seguridad—. Bienvenido a mi casa, hijo.

—Gracias señor.

—Oh no, no, llámame Robert —se apresuró a decir.

—Robert. Yo soy Draco.

Él asintió y ambos se estrecharon la mano.

—¿Habéis almorzado? Estaba preparando unos filetes de pollo.

—No, y lo cierto es que ahora que lo dices tengo bastante hambre —comentó Hermione, siguiendo a su abuelo hasta la cocina—. Haré una ensalada.

—Estupendo hija, estupendo. Draco, tú pon la mesa —ordenó, girándose hacia él con una sonrisa—. Qué bien, qué bien, hoy comida en compañía.

Robert encendió el hornillo y puso una sartén un tanto abollada sobre él, moviéndola de vez en cuando para evitar que se pegaran los filetes.  
Hermione ya estaba cortando la lechuga cuando Draco se le acercó por detrás y le susurró disimuladamente al oído:

—¿Dónde están los platos? ¿Y los vasos? ¿Dónde está todo?

Ella se rió entre dientes y le señaló varios armarios en la cocina.

* * *

Después de que Draco y Hermione halagaran a Robert por lo buena que había estado la comida, esta última se ofreció a hacer un poco de té.  
Los ojos de Draco recorrieron su cintura y las curvas de su cuerpo a medida que se alejaba hacia la cocina, cosa que el abuelo no pasó por alto.

—Así que sois… amigos —inquirió el anciano, tomando por sorpresa al rubio.

—Sí —dijo él, tratando de apartar los ojos de su nieta—, bueno, supongo que sí.

—Digamos que algo así, ¿no? —preguntó Robert, alzando una ceja. Draco asintió—. Pero te gusta. —Draco le sonrió ampliamente al anciano, pero no dijo nada—. No tengas miedo de mí, hijo… he visto y he vivido tantas cosas que el amor es lo último que me exaltaría.

Draco apretó levemente los labios y movió la cabeza.

—No sé si esto es amor —confesó.

—Oh, lo sabrás, lo sabrás —respondió el abuelo—. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. Y me apuesto lo que sea a que será pronto. Es decir, no voy a enumerar todas las razones por las que podrías enamorarte de ella porque debes descubrirlas tú, y no es porque sea mi nieta… pero Hermione es especial, igual que su abuela.

—¿Cuándo supo usted que estaba enamorado de su esposa? —quiso saber Draco.

—¿Yo? —Robert hizo una breve pausa mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la pared de enfrente y sonreía—. Desde el primer instante en que la vi.

Draco siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y se topó con una foto antiquísima de una muchacha de unos veintitantos colgada en la pared. El marco estaba anticuado y la foto se notaba algo desgastada, pero a pesar de ser en sepia pudo apreciar perfectamente los suaves contornos de su rostro inmaculado, sus grandes ojos marrones y su rizado pelo abarcando gran parte de la instantánea. Aquella joven le sonreía con la alegría de la juventud.  
Cuando Draco apartó la vista y volvió a mirar al anciano, éste ya lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—Era igual que Hermie —dijo.

—¿Igual que quién? —preguntó Robert, confuso.

—Que yo, abuelo —respondió Hermione, que había aparecido de nuevo con una bandeja en las manos—. Él me llama así. No sé si lo hace para molestarme o es que tiene ciertas dificultades para aprenderse mi nombre. —Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y extendió una taza de porcelana para cada uno. Luego tomó la tetera hirviendo y empezó a verter el té en ellas—. ¿Habláis de la abuela?

Ambos asintieron y Hermione volvió a sentarse, no sin antes mirar la fotografía por encima de su hombro.

—Le decía a tu amigo que no hay que tenerle miedo al amor —comentó Robert—. Creo que es una de las pocas cosas que puede salvarte de la realidad. Desde que ella se fue soy demasiado consciente de las cosas… del marchitar de las flores, del paso del tiempo, de mi vejez… estoy seguro de que si ella estuviera aquí todo sería distinto. Cuidaríamos de las flores, veríamos pasar el tiempo y envejeceríamos juntos. —Hermione estiró un brazo para acariciarle la espalda a su abuelo dulcemente—. No cariño, estoy bien. La extraño, y lo hago con cada segundo que pasa… pero he aprendido a darle los besos de buenas noches al cielo. Sé que me está esperando ahí arriba. —El silencio se instauró en la habitación mientras todos bebían el té y abarcaban las tazas con ambas manos para calentarlas—. ¿Qué tal está tu madre?

* * *

La conversación tomó un rumbo diferente y hablaron de otras muchas cosas. Una de las veces Robert comentó un momento gracioso en la niñez de Hermione y esta lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras Draco se reía. Hablaron de estudios, trabajos, tatuajes. Hermione comentó que estaba sacando buenas notas en su último año de Universidad y que le avisaría para que fuera a verla a su graduación. Draco dijo que era tatuador y Robert miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se le escapó que se habían conocido en su local.

—¿Te has hecho un tatuaje? —preguntó su abuelo.

Hermione no sabía qué opinaba él sobre aquel tema, así que decidió reservarle la mirada asesina a Draco por si se diera el caso de que no lo aprobaba. Pero en cuanto Hermione se levantó un poco el jersey y dejó al descubierto aquellas sutiles mariposas, su abuelo volvió a sacar el pañuelo de tela de su bolsillo y a secarse las lágrimas. Observó el tatuaje durante un momento y luego sonrió.

—Qué bonito detalle. Hacías muy feliz a tu abuela cada vez que atrapabas unas cuantas y las dejabas revolotear por su habitación. Yo intenté cazar algunas una vez, pero no hubo manera —A Robert se le pasó un pensamiento por la mente de repente—. ¿Lo ha visto tu madre? —Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Pues procura que no lo vea. Y si alguna vez lo hace, no te preocupes por lo que diga. Son preciosas.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de había empezado a atardecer hasta que a Draco le sonaron las tripas.  
Robert les dijo que iría a la tienda del pueblo a comprar unos dulces para merendar y que volvería en unos minutos. Hermione lo observó salir de la casa a través del pasillo y luego giró la cabeza para mirar una puerta de cristal opaco al otro lado del salón. Draco se percató de ello enseguida.

—¿Da al patio? —quiso saber. Ella asintió—. ¿Me lo enseñas?

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la puerta. Hermione sintió su corazón latir más deprisa en su pecho. Había visitado a su abuelo en varias ocasiones después de la muerte de su abuela, pero en ninguna de ellas había sido capaz de salir fuera. En cierto modo no quería ver su estado, siempre se había limitado a creer que estaría como siempre, como cuando era pequeña. Sin embargo, aquella misma tarde había escuchado que su abuelo había ido viendo morir las flores, pero no quería creer que fuera del todo cierto. Con una temblorosa mano presionó el picaporte, abrió la puerta y salió. Hermione contuvo el aliento. Una parte de ella se negaba a aceptar lo que tenía enfrente, aunque lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos.

Las hortensias seguían ahí, pero habían muerto. Al igual que todas esas otras flores. Estaban marchitas, marrones, secas. No quedaba nada del patio trasero grande y colorido por el que había corrido cientos de tardes cuando era pequeña. Ya no había mariposas.

Hermione se mordió un labio y se obligó a acercarse a ellas. Se inclinó un poco, pero ya no olían. Luego estiró el brazo para tocar una con los dedos, pero sus marchitas hojas se desprendieron tan fácilmente del tallo y cayeron al suelo que Hermione no pudo reprimir un sollozo, ni pudo retener esa lágrima rebelde que luchaba por escapar de sus ojos.  
Draco se mantuvo todo el tiempo a su lado sin decir nada. Era algo por lo que debía pasar. Era un tipo de duelo. Duelo por darse de bruces con la realidad. Por darse cuenta de que una etapa de su vida acababa de terminar de repente. Porque ya no era una niña y esas flores jamás volverían. Hermione era consciente de que había estado dejando aparcado el momento de aceptar su madurez demasiado tiempo, pero realmente había albergado la esperanza de encontrar aquel jardín, su tan preciado jardín, justo como en sus recuerdos.  
Draco no supo en qué momento el rostro de Hermione se había anegado de lágrimas, pero cuando se percató de ello le pasó un brazo por el hombro. Ella rodeó su cintura y hundió la cara en su pecho.

—Murieron con mi abuela —logró murmurar.

—Pero una vez vivieron, y pudiste disfrutarlas —dijo él, estrechándola un poco más fuerte—, al igual que tu abuela.

—A ella le encantaban —respondió Hermione, sorbiendo por la nariz—. En el fondo sabía que mi abuelo sólo las cuidaba para ella. Una parte de mí sabía que no era coherente… pero el hecho de creer que seguían vivas de alguna forma la mantenía viva a ella también.

Draco respiró.

—Sé que esto quizás suene demasiado a cliché… pero tu abuela sigue viva. Ahora mismo vive porque la estás recordando. Sigue viva en todos aquellos que la quisieron.

Hermione recordó la última vez que la vio. Estaba tan débil que no pudo ni abrir los ojos cuando ella llegó corriendo y, con una sonrisa, abrió el bote de las mariposas. Hermione tenía sólo once años cuando sus labios se tornaron en una mueca de tristeza cuando la última de las mariposas salió por la ventana sin ser vista. Y era la más hermosa que Hermione había cazado nunca. Se sentó en la silla de madera junto a la cama y le tomó la mano.

—Abuela, eran las mariposas más bonitas que jamás has visto. ¿Quieres que vuelva a intentar atraparlas?

Su abuela, aún con los ojos cerrados, despegó los labios lentamente y susurró.

—No cielito. Mejor cuéntale a la abuela cómo eran.

Hermione notó cómo arrastraba las palabras. Era evidente que le costaba pronunciarlas en voz alta.

—Eran preciosas, abuela. La más bonita era de color violeta. Tenía unas antenas larguísimas y unas alas enormes.

—¿Cómo eran?

—Tenían líneas negras y puntos blancos. Esa mariposa era violeta clara pero el color se oscurecía a medida que se acercaba al cuerpo. Deberías haberla visto.

—Me hubiera encantado mi niña. Y dime, ¿cómo están las flores del jardín? ¿Siguen igual de bonitas?

—Sí. Más incluso. ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte para que puedas asomarte a la ventana?

—No, no te preocupes. Las estoy recordando ahora mismo.

La suave caricia de la mano de Draco sobre su brazo la hizo volver al presente. Se quedó unos instantes más observando las flores muertas antes de escuchar a su abuelo avisar de que había llegado.

—Se fue demasiado pronto. Yo quería disfrutarla —comentó ella mientras pasaba por delante de Draco para volver a entrar en la casa.

Él se alegró de que no se hubiera girado para mirarlo. No quería tener que explicar por qué había cerrado los ojos y se había encogido un poco sobre sí mismo de repente.


	6. Laughing

**NA : **¡Siento la espera! :( Estoy volviendo a ponerme al día con varias historias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Laughing.**

* * *

—¿Quedarnos a dormir? —La pregunta de su abuelo le había pillado completamente desprevenida. Hermione giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana de la pequeña sala de estar, sin poder evitar sorprenderse al hacerlo. Fuera ya había oscurecido… ¿en qué momento había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era? Pronto recordó que el día siguiente era el inicio de una nueva semana—. Pero yo mañana tengo clases.

Su abuelo echó un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared.

—Cielo, son las ocho. Fuera ya está completamente oscuro y Londres está lejos. Me da miedo que viajéis por la carretera a estas horas.

Hermione reprimió una mueca. Si supiera la manera de conducir de Draco se sentiría completamente aterrorizado ante la idea de que su nieta se montara con él en su moto.  
Sin saber muy bien qué hacer optó por mirar al rubio. Éste se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Mi turno para mañana en el estudio es de tarde —comentó.

Pero ella seguía indecisa. Por una parte no quería morir en un accidente de tráfico nocturno (porque las probabilidades de que esto pasara eran muy altas), pero por otro lado tampoco quería perder sus clases en la universidad… ¿y si daban algo importante? ¿Y si se perdía alguna explicación esencial para los exámenes?  
Hermione se percató de que las miradas de ambos hombres estaban clavadas en ella, así que optó por tranquilizarse. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no quería cambios? ¿No estaba rompiendo el récord de su vida de locuras en sólo unos días? Seguramente sobreviviría al hecho de faltar a clases una vez.  
Respiró hondo y apretó un poco los labios. Realmente iba a costarle no preocuparse por aquella irresponsabilidad durante el resto del día, y estaba segura de que el día de mañana también sentiría la culpa pesar en su consciencia.

—Está bien —dijo al fin con un suspiro—. Pero abuelo, no tenemos pijamas.

Él sonrió de una manera bastante cálida.

—Tengo guardado el último pijama que dejaste aquí hace unos años, aunque tal vez te quede un poco pequeño —dijo, observándola atentamente—, has crecido muchísimo. —Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su abuelo recordó que había otro huésped al que atender. Se giró hacia él y Draco pudo apreciar un atisbo de tristeza asomar por sus ojos—. También tengo uno de Adam. Creo que te quedará bien… Él era más o menos como tú.

Draco se vio tentado a hacer alguna que otra pregunta, pero algo en el rostro de Hermione le dijo que no sería buena idea, así que optó por no decir nada.

Robert pronto se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cena, y cuando su nieta le preguntó en qué podía ayudarle sólo le pidió que pusieran la mesa. Ella y Draco acabaron aquella tarea relativamente pronto, pero como el abuelo no quería más ayuda en la cocina Hermione optó por sacar el viejo álbum de fotos del mueble de la entrada.

—¿Qué traes? —preguntó Draco desde el sofá cuando la vio aparecer.

—Algo que me encanta ver siempre que vengo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y puso el pesado álbum sobre sus piernas. Al abrirlo, una gran fotografía ocupaba toda la primera página.

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor a la pequeña niña de ojos marrones y pequeños tirabuzones en el pelo que sonreía ampliamente en ella. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y pasó la página. Ambos se rieron al ver una fotografía donde lloraba tirada en el suelo, otra donde parecía estar bailando despreocupadamente mientras todos la observaban y otra donde enseñaba con orgullo el hueco donde debería haber habido un diente—. Vaya, eras una niña muy guapa —comentó él.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Era? —preguntó. Él la imitó y arqueó la suya—. ¿Ya no lo soy?

Draco sonrió ladeadamente y negó ligeramente con la cabeza antes de clavar los ojos en los suyos de manera penetrante.

—He dicho que eras una _niña_ muy guapa, ya no lo eres. Una niña. —Se mordió el labio inferior un segundo—. A las niñas sólo se las lleva a la cama para arroparlas y contarles un cuento...

—¿Tenéis hambre? —preguntó la voz de su abuelo desde la cocina—. La cena ya está lista.

—¡Sí! Te ayudo a traerla aquí—respondió ella de inmediato mientras se levantaba rápidamente, sonrojada y repentinamente acalorada.

* * *

Después de disfrutar de una rica cena y quedarse charlando un rato más, todos subieron al piso de arriba. El abuelo les dio un par de cepillos de dientes nuevos que guardaba en el armarito del baño y les ordenó que se lavaran los dientes mientras él iba a buscar sus pijamas.  
Cepillarse los dientes juntos, contra todo pronóstico, fue bastante divertido. De alguna forma que Draco no podía entender, Hermione hacía _demasiada_ espuma al cepillárselos. Tanta que se le escapaba por las comisuras de los labios y resbalaba por su mentón de una manera tan exagerada que tenía que inclinarse bastante sobre el lavabo para no ponerlo todo perdido. Él a duras penas podía aguantar la risa que le producía la situación, y en más de una ocasión casi escupe toda la espuma de su boca.

Robert no tardó demasiado en aparecer por la puerta del baño. Esperó a que ambos se enjuagaran y secaran con la toalla y luego les tendió sus correspondientes pijamas. Él y Hermione se despidieron cariñosamente, y Draco le deseó al anciano unas muy buenas noches antes de seguir a la muchacha por el pasillo. Ella entró en una habitación a la derecha, y cuando él también lo hizo, ella cerró la puerta.  
Él miró la habitación. No era pequeña, pero tampoco demasiado grande. Las paredes eran blancas y había una única ventana en un lateral. Dos camas separadas por una mesita de noche ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio. Había un par de cuadros de paisajes colgados dispersamente y un pequeño escritorio a un lado.  
Cuando se giró para mirar a Hermione, ésta acababa de subirse los pantalones de su pijama rosa de franela. Oservó los puños de las mangas y los bajos de los pantalones. Definitivamente le quedaba pequeño.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella, aunque estaba claro que no esperaba una respuesta. Se dirigió hacia una de las camas y la deshizo.

Él miró un momento el pijama a rayas que sostenía y luego lo dejó encima de la otra cama.

—¿De quién es este pijama? —preguntó mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

—Era —respondió Hermione, que ya se había metido en la suya y tapado con las mantas—, de Adam, mi tío. Yo no lo conocí, murió antes de que yo naciera.

—Oh. —Draco terminó de desvestirse y colocó su ropa sobre el escritorio, junto a la de Hermione—. Ha tenido que ser duro para tu abuelo perder a su hijo y esposa en esta vida —comentó, volviendo sobre sus pasos y cogiendo la parte de arriba del pijama.

—No era su hijo —dijo Hermione. Draco se le quedó mirando y ella suspiró—. Era hijo de mi abuela. Ella era muy joven cuando se enamoró perdidamente de un chico que desapareció cuando la dejó embarazada. Los padres de mi abuela, ambos provenientes de una familia adinerada y herederos de terrenos, no quisieron saber nada de ella ni del bebé cuando se enteraron de aquello. Ya sabes, la mentalidad de antes era muy diferente en ese aspecto… —Draco la escuchaba atentamente a medida que se enfundaba el pijama—. El caso es que mi abuela pasó de tenerlo todo a no tener nada de un día para otro. Lo pasó realmente mal después de que la echaran de su casa y la abandonaran a su suerte. Ella era prácticamente una niña cuando se vio en la obligación de madurar de manera drástica y encontrar la manera de sobrevivir en la calle. Lógicamente, cuando tuvo al bebé las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar. Nadie quería darle un techo bajo el que dormir, nadie se apiadó de ella ni del niño. Al parecer la humanidad estaba poco arraigada en las personas por esos tiempos.

Hermione se quedó en silencio y Draco retumbó los dedos en el cabecero de la cama. Había soltado todo aquello de una vez, y él había tenido la sensación de que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo exteriorizar aquello. Si él podía servir para que se desahogara, ¿por qué no dejarla?

—Eso es desolador —comentó Draco, sentándose en su cama.

—Sí, pero mi abuelo la encontró. —A Hermione se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al decir esas palabras. La historia de sus abuelos siempre le había parecido la más bonita que había escuchado nunca—. Fue un par de años más tarde. Él seguía siendo muy joven, pero su familia no tenía dinero para costearle unos estudios, así que se las apañó para arreglar una destartalada moto que había cogido del vertedero y… ¿de verdad quieres escuchar la historia?

Draco asintió.

—Si tú quieres contármela, adelante.

Hermione hizo una breve pausa, pero pronto siguió su relato.

—Bueno, mi abuelo encontró trabajo de repartidor. Un día lo mandaron a llevar unos paquetes al pueblo donde vivía ella y… bueno, la vio buscando cobijo entre unos matorrales. —Draco la miraba con atención, completamente inmerso en la historia—. Recuerdo el momento en el que mis abuelos me contaron todo esto. Ella ya estaba enferma, así que mi abuelo se sentó a los pies de la cama donde descansaba y me hizo tomar asiento en su regazo. Todavía puedo ver en mis recuerdos los ojos de mi abuelo brillar mientras la miraba. Me contó que aquel día decidió acercarse porque quedó prendado de ella desde el primer momento en que la miró.

Hermione hizo otra pausa, esta vez bastante larga, pero el silencio no se sintió incómodo.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Draco pasados unos minutos.

—Él le pidió que se montara en su moto y dejara aquel sitio atrás cuando ella le contó su historia.

Volvieron a quedarse callados de nuevo. Ambos acababan de percatarse del extraño paralelismo de aquella historia con su corta y fugaz relación.

—Y ella aceptó —dijo él.

—Claro que lo hizo —asintió Hermione—. Los padres de mi abuelo estuvieron más que dispuestos a ofrecerle una cama en la que dormir y al menos un plato de comida caliente al día. Ellos no eran ricos ni tenían propiedades, pero lo que sí tenían era compasión. Ella lo único que tenía entonces era a su hijo y una gran depresión.

Draco se percató de la mueca de dolor que había aparecido en su rostro de repente.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi abuela era una mujer muy especial. Era amable, buena. El amor que me brindó siempre fue honesto y puro, aunque con el paso del tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que siempre había un atisbo de dolor en su mirada. Sufrió mucho a lo largo de su vida y a mí… A mí me duele recordar por lo que pasó.

Draco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la suya. Sin pedir permiso se metió dentro, haciéndose hueco a su lado y poniéndole un brazo por los hombros. La cama era pequeña, pero aparentemente cabían perfectamente. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que no les importaba demasiado apretarse el uno contra el otro. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—No hace falta que sigas si no quieres —comentó él.

—No, estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? —Ella asintió débilmente, y él no pudo detener la pregunta que llevaba rondándole la cabeza un buen rato—. ¿Qué le pasó a Adam?

Hermione se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Lo cierto es que era conocedora de lo que pasó desde hacía años, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que se había permitido pensar en aquello. Su mente simplemente había desterrado aquella información a un lugar de donde pocas veces había salido desde entonces.

—Hay un río a las afueras del pueblo —respondió al fin—. Yo nunca he ido, pero a mi madre le gustaba jugar por allí cerca cuando era pequeña, y su hermano adolescente siempre iba con ella para cuidarla. —Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza, agradecida de que en aquella posición no pudiera ver su rostro descompuesto—. Ella se acercó demasiado a la orilla y… terminó cayendo al agua. Según cuenta mi madre, la corriente la empezó a llevar a su antojo hasta que algo le golpeó en la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Lo siguiente que recuerda es despertarse en la orilla del mismo río, aunque bastante alejada de donde solía jugar. Pero su hermano ya no estaba con ella para indicarle el camino de vuelta a casa. Al parecer entró en el agua para intentar salvarla. Y efectivamente lo hizo, logró empujarla hacia la orilla. Pero la corriente se lo terminó llevando a él —Draco acarició su brazo con el pulgar—. Nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

La habitación ya estaba completamente a oscuras y lo único que se escuchaba era el retumbar de sus corazones y algún que otro pájaro nocturno en el exterior.

—No debería haber preguntado eso —comentó Draco en voz baja.

—No importa —dijo ella—. Siempre quise saber por qué a mi madre no le agradaba demasiado venir a ver a mis abuelos. Ahora entiendo por qué… Es decir, creo que siempre lo he sabido… Pero nunca antes había querido aceptarlo. Tiene que ser difícil perder a un hermano, sobre todo cuando no puedes evitar culparte a ti mismo de lo que pasó.

Esta vez fue Draco quien apretó los labios. Era bueno saber que no podía ver su afligida expresión en la oscuridad.

* * *

Una cálida luz empezaba a entrar por la ventana de la habitación cuando Hermione se removió levemente en unos brazos. Tuvo que pararse un momento a pensar dónde estaba y con quién, ya que no recordaba el momento en el que finalmente se había abandonado al sueño. Draco la abrazó más fuerte antes de bostezar.

—Llevo un rato oliendo algo delicioso —susurró él, todavía medio dormido—. Tu abuelo debe estar preparando algo.

Ella olisqueó un poco, aunque no le hacía falta. Lo hizo por el puro placer de volver a oler, aunque fuera en la distancia, el rico desayuno que su abuelo le preparaba de pequeña y que tanto le gustaba.

—Tortitas… —susurró. No dudó en incorporarse rápidamente—. Vístete —le ordenó—. No puedo esperar a comerlas de nuevo.

* * *

Las tortitas estaban tan esponjosas y doradas como recordaba, y aunque se vio tentada a rociarlas con el sirope de fresa que siempre había usado para sus desayunos, esa vez optó por la crema de avellanas. Su abuelo la miró con extrañeza. Se había dado cuenta. Ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa y se aventuró a probar aquel nuevo sabor.

Cambios. Quería cambios.

La despedida no fue fácil. Su nieta le recordó que le quería y él trató de retenerla el mayor tiempo posible mediante abrazos. Había salido a la calle para despedirla. Verla le había hecho mucho bien. Haber podido besar a su abuelo de nuevo se había sentido como un chute de energía para ella, y tener que darse la vuelta y alejarse de él para dirigirse a donde estaba estacionada la moto fue… duro.  
Sin embargo, trató de desechar ese sentimiento de su cabeza y tomó a Draco del brazo para hacerle disminuir el paso. Luego se puso de puntillas para alcanzar a duras penas su oído y le susurró:

—Despacito.

Quería ahorrarle a su abuelo la posible preocupación de verla desaparecer a doscientos kilómetros por hora agarrada a un kamikaze haciendo eses. Él sonrió ladeadamente y ella olvidó por un momento que estaba a punto de volver a temer por su vida durante un buen rato.

Hermione le lanzó a su abuelo unos cuantos besos más, se puso el casco y se agarró al conductor con fuerza. La moto empezó a rugir bajo ellos, pero Draco condujo con asombrosa delicadeza y lentitud hasta doblar la esquina. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista del anciano, calentó motores y, haciendo caso omiso al hecho de que todavía circulaba dentro de los parámetros de un pueblo, aceleró como loco. Hermione le dio algún que otro manotazo en el hombro, pero al ver que sus súplicas de que aminorara la velocidad no eran escuchadas, optó por hundir la cabeza en su espalda y esperar a llegar sana y salva a la ciudad.

* * *

Habían parado a comprar algo de comida para llevar en un establecimiento de comida rápida y ahora estaban sentados en la mesa de casa de Draco. Éste ya había quitado el envoltorio de su hamburguesa y la engullía como si no hubiera mañana. Hermione hizo una mueca de asco al ver el liquidillo de grasa que se le derramaba por las manos. Su comida seguía delante de ella, intacta.

—Dijiste que te gustaba —se quejó él al percatarse de su expresión.

—Dije que me lo comería, no que me gustara —corrigió ella—. Y aunque fuera mi comida preferida, sería incapaz de comer un solo bocado. Mi cabeza todavía da vueltas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco mientras se metía en la boca un par de patatas fritas.

—Eres una quejica —dijo con la boca llena.

Ella arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada. Encima de la mesa todavía estaban las cartas y los panfletos publicitarios que habían recogido del buzón antes de su visita al pueblo de su abuelo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y estiró un brazo para coger uno de los papeles de color amarillo chillón. Lo leyó un poco por encima.

—Desatrancos Don Juan —dijo—. ¿Lo necesitas? —No supo si Draco fingió una arcada o la tuvo de verdad, pero frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Luego, Hermione se levantó de la mesa, recogió su bolso (que seguía colgado de la misma silla donde lo había dejado) y volvió sobre sus pasos unos segundos después. Abrió el bolso, sacó un bolígrafo azul, y acto seguido apartó a un lado su comida y empezó a escribir en el reverso de la propaganda. Draco intentó leer algo por encima de su hombro en un par de ocasiones, pero sólo lograba leer unas cuantas palabras sueltas. Se tomó un momento para terminar de masticar y tragar lo que tenía en la boca, no sin cierto esfuerzo, antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué haces?

—Una lista —respondió ella, sin levantar la mirada.

—Déjame adivinar —pidió Draco mientras la observaba darle un poco la espalda para sacar el papel de su campo de visión—. No vas a decirme sobre qué.

—Ajá.

Él se movió para intentar ver.

—¿Vas a dejarme leerlo? —Ella negó con la cabeza—. Ese papel es mío. Estaba en mi buzón.

—Te he preguntado si lo ibas a necesitar, y tú me has dicho que no —replicó ella, escribiendo otra línea—. Técnicamente me lo has cedido.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Oh, claro que lo es.

Draco cada vez se inclinaba más sobre ella, y ella no hacía más que darle codazos para que se apartara. Él resopló y volvió a sentarse correctamente y a darle el último bocado a su almuerzo, pero la curiosidad era un aspecto muy fuerte de su personalidad, y aunque no sabía si aquello era un defecto o una virtud, no tardó en levantarse y tratar de quitarle el papel por la espalda. Ella tomó el panfleto y se levantó de la silla haciendo una maniobra para esquivarlo. Pronto iniciaron una especie de juego de persecución que comenzó con varias vueltas alrededor de la mesa y terminó con Hermione huyendo de su perseguidor por toda la casa. Ella sujetaba el arrugado papel con firmeza en una mano y él trataba de arrebatárselo sin éxito. De alguna manera ella siempre se le escabullía cuando estaba a punto de pillarla. Corrieron por encima del sofá, se resbalaron con la alfombra y se cayeron al suelo alguna que otra vez. Las risas inundaron cada habitación de la casa y dieron paso a unas terribles carcajadas que se hicieron eco de ellas cuando ya no pudieron soportar por más tiempo el dolor en sus barrigas de pura risotada. Había lágrimas rodando por el rostro de Hermione cuando las fuerzas le fallaron y Draco terminó lanzándose sobre ella y tirándola sobre la cama. Ahora Hermione se reía más suavemente. Seguía sosteniendo la lista en un puño cerrado, pero ahora parecía que el motivo de la persecución había pasado a un segundo plano. Draco no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al verla bajo él. La tenía sujeta por sus antebrazos, a la altura de su cabeza, por lo que no había podido quitarse los mechones de pelo que se le habían quedado pegados en el rostro, sobre las lágrimas de risa, durante la caída. Su pecho subía y bajaba, antes violentamente, ahora con menos intensidad. Pero sus labios seguían entreabiertos y exhalando un cálido aliento cada vez que respiraba. Las delicadas líneas de su rostro le llamaban a besarla, su cuerpo le incitaba a volver a tomarla. Ella movió un poco la mano debido a su presión, y el llamativo panfleto volvió a llamar su atención por un momento. ¡Que le dieran a ese estúpido papel! ¡Que cayera al suelo mientras la desnudaba! ¿A quién le importaba eso ahora? Draco siguió sujetándola mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y acariciaba su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Liberó uno de sus brazos y desplazó la mano lentamente por su figura hasta su cintura, donde la agarró con fuerza un momento antes de empezar a subirle la camiseta. Unas pequeñas mariposas asomaron en su piel de repente.

—Mierda —susurró él, dejando caer la cabeza en la cama, junto a la suya. Hermione ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con expresión interrogante—. Me tengo que ir. Entro a trabajar en el Estudio en media hora. —Ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición unos segundos antes de que él se librara de sus brazos, que querían mantenerlo con ella un poco más, y se levantara—. No puedo llegar tarde, hoy va a ser un día duro.

Hermione hizo un mohín de desacuerdo y se quedó sentada en la cama mientras lo veía desvestirse (tirando la ropa al suelo en varias direcciones) y ponerse ropa limpia. Él se despidió con la mano antes de salir por la puerta y ella miró el papel que sostenía en la mano, suspirando. Al menos tendría tiempo de terminar la lista sin interrupciones.


	7. Birds under the rain

**NA : **04:38 am.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Birds under the rain.**

* * *

A Hermione le rugieron las tripas cuando terminó de escribir en el reverso de aquel panfleto publicitario. Su grasienta hamburguesa y sus patatas seguían sobre la mesa, justo donde las había dejado antes de que Draco empezara aquella persecución para intentar leer lo que ella había escrito. Hermione pasó los ojos por la lista y leyó su contenido de nuevo rápidamente. Se mordió el labio al imaginar qué diría él acerca de… eso.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, topándose con el bolso que colgaba de la misma silla desde hacía unos días. Sabía que su teléfono estaba dentro, y aunque también sabía que estaba apagado, le intimidaba en cierta medida. Un atisbo de remordimiento atravesó sus entrañas al pensar en el infierno que les estaba haciendo pasar a sus padres. No había vuelto a hablar con ellos desde que se escapó de casa, pero podía imaginar a la perfección su desesperación al no tener noticias suyas. Era demasiado consciente de que tarde o temprano debía volver a casa y aclarar lo sucedido, pero a pesar de todo su lado recientemente desatado no quería volver a la realidad tan pronto, había algo en el interior de su mente que se empeñaba en buscar razones para restarle importancia. Quizás pudiera alargar aquella locura unos días más. Además tenía que inventar una buena excusa para justificar su desaparición, y en ella no podían entrar las palabras sexo, moto ni tatuaje. Mencionar a Draco tampoco era una opción.

Hermione dejó el papel amarillo sobre la mesa, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Sólo hacía diez minutos desde que él se había ido. Abrió el frigorífico y miró su interior con una mueca en el rostro. Por lo visto no conocía el significado de "comida sana". Lo único que veía era beicon, restos de pizza y comida envasada. Lo cerró y se dirigió de nuevo al salón. En el reloj de pared marcaban las tres menos veinte… y una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. Su facultad no estaba demasiado lejos de allí, dos o tres paradas de metro y a lo mejor le daba tiempo a llegar antes de que Ginny saliera de la última clase. No estaría mal dar señales de vida, aunque fuera a su amiga. Podría pedirle los apuntes de ese día mientras comen en la cafetería y de camino contarle dónde había estado y con quién. Un pequeño destello de nerviosismo se instaló en su estómago. Ginny había sido su amiga desde siempre, sería la única persona a la que le confesaría la aventura que estaba viviendo y de la que se sentía orgullosa… pero no estaba del todo segura de su reacción. Habían sido íntimas desde el colegio, Hermione recordaba su amistad como una de las cosas más puras y bonitas que le habían pasado en la vida. Las tardes de meriendas y juegos que pasaba junto a ella le hacían olvidar las normas y las exigencias de sus padres con respecto a la más mínima cosa. Su pelirroja amiga le hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, y sus abrazos sinceros cuando la situación en su casa la sobrepasaba le reconfortaban. Las cosas empezaron a torcerse en el instituto, cuando Ginny empezó a ser la chica popular y ella el bicho raro. Su amiga trataba de negarlo, intentaba convencerla de que nada había cambiado. Pero Hermione no era tonta y sabía de más que su compañía había empezado a suponer un lastre en la reputación de su amiga. La universidad no hizo más que agravar esa sensación de soledad que se apoderaba de ella cuando se sentaban juntas. Ginny la eclipsaba en tantos sentidos que a veces se sentía invisible junto a ella. A pesar de todo, Hermione siempre había guardado ese grato recuerdo de los primeros años de su amistad y se había escudado en ella para seguir tratando de tenerla en su vida. Ya fuera por su forma de ser o por la inusual y estricta disciplina que había experimentado en casa con sus padres, Hermione no tenía más amistad que esa. Era cierto que ser la sombra de Ginny le había permitido conocer a mucha gente de la universidad, todos con una popularidad envidiable, respetados por el resto de los alumnos. Pero Hermione siempre había permanecido apartada, y ahora no sabía decir si había sido por voluntad propia o porque ellos nunca la habían dejado intervenir en sus conversaciones y quedadas de populares. Ella siempre había sido "la amiga de", y aunque siempre lo había sabido nunca se había parado a pensar en ello con detenimiento. Tal vez por evitar el hueco que acababa de formarse en su pecho de repente.

Tratando de no dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de vacío, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la casa, no sin antes coger su bolso con reparo y colgárselo de un hombro. Podía salir con el teléfono apagado, pero necesitaría su cartera para pagar la comida.

* * *

El viaje en metro no hubiera sido tan pesado de no ser por la pequeña niña de unos seis años, rizos dorados y vestido rosa que pataleaba y gritaba a todo pulmón mientras tiraba de la mano de su madre con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione miró a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía la mirada perdida y cara de no haber dormido en días. Parecía ajena al espectáculo que estaba formando su hija en mitad del vagón, como si poco a poco hubiera aprendido a ignorarla para preservar su salud mental. Unas tremendas ojeras hundían sus ojos y le proporcionaban un aspecto casi enfermo.  
Hermione se estremeció cuando llegó a su parada. Levantarse y dejar allí a aquella pobre señora mientras ella se alejaba tan alegremente le parecía casi cruel. Pero se olvidó de aquello tan pronto como salió de la boca de metro y empezó a caminar los pocos metros que había hasta el campus. Ya había muchos estudiantes con sus mochilas colgadas fuera de los edificios, así que Hermione aceleró el paso para tratar de interceptar a su amiga en el caso de que todavía no hubiera salido de la facultad. Estaba nerviosa. Su corazón latía enérgicamente y sus pulmones luchaban por retener el aire en ellos más de medio segundo. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo iba a empezar? ¿Se alegraría por ella, porque al fin hubiera encontrado una vía de escape a su eterna clausura? La niña del metro le había entretenido lo suficiente como para evitar que hubiera podido pensar en ello.  
Hermione iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que por poco no repara en la cabellera pelirroja que caminaba a tan solo unos pasos de ella.

—¡Ginny!

La chica, que iba hablando muy animadamente con sus amigos, se giró para comprobar quién la llamaba por su nombre. Su largo pelo liso pareció desprender destellos de luz con el movimiento de cabeza, su rostro cambió por completo cuando la vio frente a ella.  
Ginny se disculpó con Harry, Neville, Pansy y las hermanas Patil antes de acercarse a Hermione.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le susurró. Parecía esforzarse por no mostrar frente a los demás la preocupación que había sentido esos días al no saber nada de ella.

Hermione le sonrió.

—Me ha pasado algo increíble —respondió—. ¿Comemos en la cafetería y te lo cuento?

Ginny arqueó una ceja, escéptica, y la confianza de Hermione menguó considerablemente.

—Íbamos a comer en el centro comercial —comentó, girándose hacia los amigos que la esperaban un poco más allá—. ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?

Pero todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días era demasiado largo como para poder resumirlo en un par de minutos. Hermione estuvo a punto de restarle importancia a todo eso y decirle que no importaba, que podía irse con ellos, que ya encontrarían un momento para hablar al respecto… pero maldita sea, si se había propuesto hacer cambios en su vida también tenía que cambiar la forma en la que se infravaloraba de manera inconsciente. Ella _sí_ merecía la atención de su amiga, ella no era menos que nadie.

—Oh, vamos —dijo al fin—. El viernes no viniste a mi cumpleaños. No vino nadie. Pero no me importa, desde entonces no han dejado de pasarme cosas buenas. ¿Por qué no me dedicas un ratito? Te he echado de menos.

Ginny se mordió el labio un segundo, luego se giró hacia sus amigos.

—Chicos, voy a comer con Hermione. ¿Nos vemos luego por allí?

Ellos parecieron sorprendidos, pero se alejaron sin decir demasiado hacia el centro comercial.  
Su amiga la miró con una sonrisa que a duras penas llegaba a sus ojos, pero Hermione estaba demasiado feliz como para notarlo. Ambas entraron de nuevo en el edificio y se sentaron en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Luego de elegir qué plato combinado querían pedir y hacérselo saber a la camarera, Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesa con expresión interrogante.

—¿Y bien?

Hermione no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, y necesitó un momento para ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

—El hecho de que nadie viniera a mi cumpleaños… bueno, fue una sensación horrible.

—¿Nadie? —quiso saber ella—. ¿Ni Ron?

La mención de su exnovio le pilló con la guardia baja. Durante esos días había conseguido olvidarse de él por completo… pero no podía negar que la herida era demasiado reciente como para que hubiera sanado todavía.

—Ron me dejó ese mismo día. Por teléfono.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio entre ellas. Los segundos se sintieron horas y los sentimientos de Hermione empezaron a estar a flor de piel. Sólo decidieron que ya había sido suficiente cuando la camarera se acercó de nuevo para llevarles las bebidas.

—Podrías haberme llamado —le dijo Ginny.

—Deberías haber estado allí —murmuró ella.

Más silencio. La conversación había cogido un rumbo que no era el esperado. Hermione no había ido allí con la idea de recriminarle nada, pero el hecho de recordar aquel deprimente día en el que se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo era demasiado para ella.  
Después de un buen rato removiendo la gaseosa de su vaso con la pajita, su amiga negó un poco con la cabeza mientras apoyaba de nuevo la espalda en la silla.

—Deberías considerar hacer cosas más divertidas, de esa manera tal vez…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Hermione. Tenía que llevar aquello a donde realmente quería llegar—. Fue un cúmulo de cosas lo que hizo que me diera cuenta de todo. No soy tan guapa como tú o tus amigas, jamás seré igual de popular. Tenía miedo de tantas cosas que evitaba vivir a toda costa. Me refugiaba en los libros y los estudios y me aterraban los cambios, pero el viernes pasado decidí dar un giro a mi vida.

—Y se te ocurre desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra por días.

Hermione reprimió una media sonrisa al recordar quién le había ayudado a desaparecer. La camarera apareció de nuevo con dos platos que dejó encima de la mesa antes de irse a atender a otros clientes.

—Había vivido oprimida demasiado tiempo. —dijo. Todavía sentía el recuerdo de las cuerdas que la ataban y la mordaza que la callaba. Pero ya había tenido suficiente de eso—. Necesitaba cambios, volver a sentirme libre… como cuando corríamos por el parque cuando mi madre no miraba, ¿te acuerdas?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

—Nunca entendí por qué no dejaba que corrieras por el césped.

—Temía que me hiciera daño —respondió. No la excusaba, pero después de todo por lo que había pasado… tampoco la juzgaba.

Ambas empezaron a comer. Hermione todavía le daba vueltas a cómo contarle aquello, a cómo decirle que había desplegado sus alas de nuevo, esas alas que hacía sólo unos días estaba segura de tener ocultas en alguna parte de su espalda, esas alas que resultaron batir con fuerza cuando aquel completo desconocido le ofreció la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando le enseñó cómo.  
Acababa de meterse un poco de lechuga en la boca cuando Ginny habló de nuevo.

—Me tienes en ascuas.

—No sé muy bien por dónde empezar…

—Prueba a empezar por el principio.

Hermione masticó un poco más y tragó ayudándose de un sorbo de agua. Luego empezó a remover la ensalada con el tenedor.

—Decidí hacerme un tatuaje. —Hermione levantó la mirada lo justo para ver la expresión sorprendida de su amiga. Había abierto tanto la boca que parecía que se había roto la mandíbula. Esperó unos segundos por si decía algo, pero al no obtener respuesta prosiguió—. Esa misma tarde fui al estudio de tatuajes más cercano a mi casa y me hice unas mariposas en el vientre. —Ginny parecía completamente atónita, pero ahora que Hermione había empezado no podía parar—. Me costó un poco convencer al tatuador de que me lo hiciera en el momento, pero le expliqué los motivos por los que iba y al final accedió. Cuando ya estuve tendida en la camilla y él acercó la máquina a mí, me di cuenta de que el dolor de ese tatuaje sobre mi piel no representaba una mínima parte de toda la pena que sentía en mi interior. Fue un punto de inflexión. Quise llorar cuando lo vi, cuando comprendí que ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero no de arrepentimiento, sino de alegría. Nunca pensé ser capaz de dejarme llevar por un arrebato de locura tan grande. Pero eso no fue más que el principio. Draco, el tatuador, me invitó a tomar algo por la noche. Así que volví a casa, me duché, y no sin antes escuchar las advertencias de mis padres, salí de casa y fui hacia donde habíamos quedado. Él apareció con una moto y un casco para mí. Decidida a seguir rompiendo mis propios esquemas, me puse el casco y me subí detrás. Conduce como un loco, por cierto.

Ginny la miraba con tanta intensidad que había logrado ponerla un poco nerviosa. Decidió entonces comer un poco más. Conociéndola como la conocía había esperado que hubiera aprovechado esa pausa para decir algo, pero de entre sus labios no salió otra cosa que su propia respiración. Hermione tragó de nuevo antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa.

—Tuvimos sexo en su apartamento —susurró en voz baja—. Todavía no sé cómo tuve el valor de aceptar. Fue… fue algo increíble. —Volvió a ponerse derecha mientras miraba su plato—. Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente todavía seguía allí. Y ni siquiera había avisado a mis padres de que no iría a dormir. Muerta de miedo por lo que podría encontrarme al llegar, crucé el umbral de mi casa. Y… bueno, conoces a mis padres, puedes imaginar lo que ocurrió. Tuvimos una discusión y mi madre me agredió. Metí algo de ropa en mi mochila y me escapé por la ventana. Estaba totalmente desorientada, no sabía a dónde ir… y mis pies me llevaron de vuelta a él, a la única persona que me había hecho sentir viva sin apenas conocerme. Le conté lo sucedido y estuvo de acuerdo en que me quedara en su casa. Lo invité a comer, era lo mínimo que podía hacer… pero mi móvil no dejaba de sonar, y en un descuido él leyó uno de los típicos mensajes humillantes que me había enviado Ron. Me preguntó dónde trabajaba y volvimos a su casa. Abrió el armario y me dio uno de los vestidos de su ex. Era ajustado y demasiado atrevido para mí, pero estaba haciendo cambios, ¿no? También me obligó a ponerme unos tacones de infarto. Yo no sabía qué era lo que pretendía hasta que llegamos. Había reservado una suite en el hotel donde trabaja sólo para demostrarle que mi vida no acababa después de él, que, al contrario, mi vida acababa de empezar. Lo hicimos de nuevo, y a la mañana siguiente nos duchamos juntos. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Ya casi estaba llegando al final—. Le hablé de mi abuelo y de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, así que, adivina… me propuso ir a visitarlo. Al principio me mostré recelosa, ya que sabía su manera de conducir, pero mis ganas de volver a ver a mi abuelo eran más fuertes que cualquier miedo. Abrazarlo de nuevo fue una sensación tan reconfortante… Pero la tarde se nos vino encima y cuando quisimos darnos cuenta había anochecido, así que decidimos quedarnos a dormir en el pueblo. Esa es la razón por la que he faltado hoy a clase. Draco está trabajando esta tarde y yo no sabía qué hacer. Luego se me ocurrió venir a verte para pedirte los apuntes y contártelo todo. Y, bueno, eso es todo.

La expresión de su amiga había cambiado varias veces a medida que hablaba. Alguna vez había arqueado una ceja, otra había fruncido el ceño, apretado los labios o abierto mucho los ojos. Cuando Hermione terminó de hablar se encontraba tan sorprendida como antes. La castaña volvió a llevarse el tenedor a la boca mientras la dejaba asimilar toda aquella información. Le tomó un par de minutos a Ginny volver a reaccionar. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y, para sorpresa de Hermione, soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que los ocupantes de las mesas contiguas se giraran para mirarla.

—¿Pero qué me estás contando, Hermione? —La aludida levantó la mirada de su plato para clavar los ojos en su amiga, que de repente había adquirido un tono de voz un tanto insolente.

—No entiendo a qué viene eso —balbuceó ella.

Ginny clavó el tenedor en el plato de macarrones que todavía no había probado.

—¿Tatuajes? ¿Motos? ¿Vestidos ajustados? ¿Sexo? —Se metió un poco de comida en la boca mientras seguía riéndose—. Venga ya, Hermione. Te conozco y sé que te lo estás inventando.

Una punzada de dolor arremetió contra su pecho al escuchar sus palabras, quedándose ahí y provocándole un repentino aturdimiento. No sabía qué responder a eso.

—Ginny. —El nombre de su amiga salió de su garganta arañándola a su paso—. Lo que te he contado es cierto.

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Entiendo que necesites montarte esas películas en tu cabeza, amiga. Es normal teniendo en cuenta cómo eres. Pero de ahí a intentar engañarme… no está bien. Ahora en serio, ¿dónde has estado?

De repente todo se desmoronó a su alrededor. La muchacha frente a ella acababa de convertirse en una completa desconocida. ¿Cuándo había empezado a comportarse de esa manera tan despectiva? ¿Por qué rodaba los ojos y se reía de lo que le contaba? ¿Acaso creía que no era capaz de intentar cambiar su vida a mejor? ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan prepotente?  
Ella ya sabía la respuesta. Hacía mucho tiempo. El tiempo y las personas con las que había decidido rodearse la habían cambiado. Y ahora venían a su mente todas esas veces en las que la había dejado en ridículo con sus palabras, imágenes de desprecios y malos gestos se agolparon en su memoria de una vez. No había querido verlo antes. La antigua Hermione había permitido que sucediera por temor a quedarse sola. Pero ella ya no era la misma, ella también había cambiado. Y aunque lo fácil hubiera sido levantarse un poco la camiseta para mostrarle el tatuaje, la Hermione de ahora se levantó de la silla y apoyó las manos en la mesa, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Te equivocas. —Se colgó el bolso de nuevo, hurgó en él brevemente y sacó un billete de la cartera. Lo dejó caer entre ellas y luego le mantuvo la mirada—. Hace mucho que dejamos de ser amigas.

Y acto seguido cuadró los hombros, alzó la barbilla y salió de la cafetería con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz.

* * *

Trataba de no desmoronarse mientras se alejaba del campus. Las palabras de Ginevra todavía resonaban en su cabeza con fuerza. El dolor no se había ido de su pecho ni un momento, y si era del todo sincera tenía bastantes ganas de llorar. De impotencia, de rabia. Ella misma había permitido su menosprecio tanto tiempo. Aquella sería la última vez.

Caminaba distraída, con la nariz enrojecida y los ojos llorosos, pero algo llamó su atención en uno de los escaparates de la calle. Se acercó a él y lo miró, maravillada. Ese vestido era precioso. Y le recordaba a su recién estrenada libertad. No lo dudó. Entró en la tienda y lo compró con mucho gusto. Unos preciosos zapatos negros de charol también acabaron en la bolsa sin pensarlo.

* * *

Alex no se inmutó cuando Hermione entró en el bar y se coló por debajo de la barra. La saludó con la mano y siguió atendiendo a los hombres de una de las mesas. Ella subió el tramo de escaleras hasta la entrada alternativa al apartamento de Draco. No sabía a qué hora terminaría de trabajar, pero supuso que tendría unas dos horas hasta entonces. Se había permitido una tarde exclusivamente para ella. Después de lo que había ocurrido aquel día necesitaba despejar su mente como fuera. Así que después de comprarse el vestido y los zapatos siguió caminando por la avenida viendo los escaparates. Entró en alguna que otra tienda más y luego se dirigió a una librería cercana. Siempre le había gustado el olor a libro nuevo. Deambuló por sus pasillos, pasando las yemas de los dedos por la cubierta de unos cuantos. Leyó la sinopsis de un par que le habían llamado la atención, y como no pudo decidirse con cuál quedarse, se compró ambos. Ahora estaban dentro de otra bolsa en el suelo del salón de Draco. Hermione había lanzado el bolso contra el sofá y se había agachado junto a su mochila, abriéndola y sacando una muda nueva. Necesitaba una ducha.

Hermione dejó las braguitas limpias y el nuevo sostén sobre el lavabo y se cogió un moño con la gomilla del pelo antes de desnudarse. Abrió el grifo y luego dejó caer la ropa al suelo, dándole un empujoncito con el pie para echarla a un lado. El agua ya salía caliente y ella sentía la necesidad de meterse bajo el agua. Las primeras gotas que impactaron contra su cuerpo la hicieron suspirar. Hacía tan sólo unos momentos había creído que era imposible que aquel día lograra sentirse bien después de lo ocurrido con Ginny. Se equivocaba. Aquella sensación era tan reconfortante que parecía que hasta su mente había decidido darse un respiro. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de placer mientras el agua caía por su piel, enrojeciéndola a su paso. Se sentía bien, se sentía… se sentía más ligera que nunca. Más libre. Más ella. Menos frágil. Porque había sido capaz de cortar de raíz una amistad tóxica, porque ya no quería rodearse de personas que no le dejaran avanzar, crecer, volar. Porque ya no le daba miedo quedarse sola si así podía ser quien siempre había querido.  
Hermione echó un poco de gel en la palma de su mano y la pasó por su cuerpo. Habían sido muchos cambios en sólo unos pocos días, apenas lograba reconocerse. Pero no se arrepentía. De nada. Ni de hacerse ese tatuaje que ahora rozaban sus dedos haciendo espuma, ni de montar en moto a toda velocidad, ni de… ni de haberse entregado a él, a ese desconocido del que sólo sabía su nombre y poco más. Draco la había tomado y ahora ella no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Sus manos deslizándose por sus muslos, abriéndole las piernas, provocándole escalofríos. Su sonrisa maliciosa y sus perfectos dientes mordiéndose el labio al mirarla desde abajo. Su lengua, su deliciosa y ardiente lengua. Un estremecimiento tras otro. Tres de sus dedos en ella, todos sus sentidos a flor de piel.

Hermione había empezado a tocarse sin darse cuenta. Su sexo estaba más que mojado, y no sólo debido al agua. Deslizó un tembloroso dedo dentro de ella lentamente. Sus labios menores latían debido a la excitación. Cerró los ojos. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto deseaba que Draco estuviera allí en ese momento, pero algo le decía que podía valerse con su imaginación. Sacó el dedo impregnado de flujo y volvió a penetrarse de nuevo, esta vez con otro más. El recuerdo de su cuerpo moviéndose sobre ella aún seguía muy vivo en su cabeza. Sus brazos llenos de tatuajes rodeándola, los músculos de sus glúteos contrayéndose una y otra vez a medida que se lo hacía. Su espalda, el sudor en su frente, su flequillo rubio moviéndose al compás, sus ojos clavados en ella… Él. Simplemente él. Absurdamente él.  
Hermione alzó una mano para alcanzar la alcachofa de la ducha. Estaba a punto. Acercó el chorro de agua a su clítoris y siguió aliviándose. Su corazón latiendo con fuerza, su interior ardiendo de placer. Un gemido, la sonrisa de Draco en su memoria y una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su columna vertebral al terminar.  
Suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba el grifo. Se sentía extasiada, pero de alguna forma le gustaba ese sentimiento. Le encantaba.

Hermione se puso la ropa interior y salió al salón con ligereza. Cogió el vestido nuevo y se lo deslizó por la cabeza. No se había parado a probárselo en la tienda, así que lo único que esperaba era que le quedara bien. Lo alisó un poco con la mano y se calzó los zapatos de charol. En el armario de su casa no tenía ropa tan bonita.  
Se miró en el espejo de pie del pasillo. No pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa. Se quitó la gomilla que seguía recogiendo su pelo en un moño y dejó que cayera sobre sus hombros libremente. Luego se giró un par de veces para verse desde diferentes ángulos. Le gustaba su reflejo. El vestido era azul marino, con mangas largas y con un elástico que se ceñía a su cintura. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su estampado eran pequeños pájaros blancos, rosas y verdes. Todos ellos parecían batir sus alas, exactamente como ella en aquel momento. Los zapatos le quedaban perfectos y su pelo milagrosamente parecía estar colaborando en ese momento. Agradeció ese pequeño detalle, y a pesar de verse guapa, le apeteció pintarse un poco. Volvió sobre sus pasos y abrió el cajón del baño donde sabía que había maquillaje. Cogió el rímel y un pintalabios rosa oscuro y se giró hacia el espejo. Dudó un momento antes de hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que habían pertenecido a la ex de Draco. Recordaba el momento en el que había visto el nombre de la chica tatuado en el brazo del rubio, pero no podía recordar el nombre exacto. No se sentía demasiado cómoda usando sus cosas… pero no podía volver a casa como si nada y pedirle a su madre que le dejara su maquillaje. Además el mismo Draco le había obligado a ponerse un vestido y unos tacones suyos.  
No le llevó mucho tiempo elevar sus pestañas y colorear sus labios. Luego se colgó el bolso de un hombro, cogió el casco de la moto para ella y un paraguas de la percha. Nunca podías fiarte cuando unas pocas nubes cubrían el cielo de Londres. Después de eso salió por la puerta.

* * *

—¿Vas a decirme dónde vamos? —preguntó Draco.

—No —respondió ella.

Draco se había quedado sorprendido al verla entrar en el estudio. Sus enormes compañeros le habían dado unas palmaditas en la espalda y algún codazo cariñoso en las costillas. Parecía maravillado por su aspecto. Ella había sonreído mientras se acercaba al mostrador y él había aprovechado para recomponerse.  
Hermione había esperado pacientemente a que acabara su turno y luego le había pedido que fuera con ella a un sitio. Le había dicho que aparcara cerca del puente de la torre de Londres, y él no hacía más que intentar sonsacarle a dónde iban.  
Pero esa vez le tocaba a ella sorprenderlo.

Cuando llegaron, Hermione cogió el paraguas y caminó con paso seguro por el paseo peatonal, dejándolo atrás. Él corrió a su lado y volvió a insistir una vez más. Ella rodó los ojos e ignoró sus quejas. Ya estaba oscureciendo y en el cielo podía verse alguna que otra estrella solitaria.  
A medida que iban pasando los minutos, Draco se rindió y optó por seguirla con las manos en los bolsillos de su chupa. Pero tampoco tuvo que esperar demasiado. Hermione le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa ladeada antes de dirigirse a un edificio a pie del río. Empujó la puerta y la aguantó para que pasara él. Estaban en un restaurante. Dentro, un hombre joven se acercó a ellos.

—Buenas noches —saludó—. ¿Tienen reserva los señores?

Hermione asintió.

—A nombre de Hermione Granger.

—Hermie —murmuró Draco a su lado a modo de corrección. Ella se rió mientras esperaba que el chico comprobara su reserva y los acompañara a su mesa.

Draco se quedó sorprendido cuando les pidió que entraran en un ascensor y marcó el número cinco. Cuando se abrieron las puertas de nuevo, unas espectaculares vistas aparecieron ante ellos. Las paredes del restaurante eran de cristal y podía verse el exterior. Su mesa se encontraba en el extremo más alejado. Draco se quitó la chupa y la puso en el respaldo de la silla antes de sentarse. Luego arqueó una ceja cuando el joven le retiró la silla a Hermione para que se sentara.

—Enseguida les atenderá un camarero —dijo, luego se inclinó un poco y se fue.

—Este sitio es más bonito de lo que imaginaba —comentó Hermione.

Sobre la mesa había un recipiente de cristal con un poco de agua y un par de velas flotando sobre ella. Fuera, el atardecer en Londres era precioso. Las farolas de la calle ya se habían encendido y reflejaban su tenue luz sobre el agua del Támesis.

—¿Vas a explicarme ahora a qué viene esto? —quiso saber él. Hermione lo miró, pero no encontró en su rostro otra cosa que una amplia sonrisa y unos grisáceos ojos clavados en ella.

Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin aliento una milésima de segundo.

—Bueno, creía que era justo que te agradeciera todo lo que has hecho por mí estos últimos días —dijo al fin, cuando logró recuperar la compostura—. Ha sido todo tan… surrealista... pero a la vez tan real. Fuiste la única persona que consiguió que lo que había empezado como un cumpleaños desastroso se convirtiera en algo único. Y no tenías por qué haberlo hecho, podrías haberte negado a tatuarme sin cita aquel día, y yo habría vuelto a mi casa y me habría tirado en la cama a esperar a que el día pasara lo más rápido posible. —Hizo una pausa en la que suspiró—. Pronto tendré que volver a casa de mis padres, así que pensé que invitarte a un buen restaurante a cenar era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—No tienes por qué irte.

Ella lo miró, analizando en su cabeza lo que acababa de decir. ¿Se refería a que podía quedarse en su apartamento indefinidamente? Estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien se acercó a la mesa.

—Buenas noches señor, señorita. —Un hombre con camisa blanca y pantalones de traje los miró a ambos—. Mi nombre es Daniel y hoy seré su camarero. Les dejo unas cartas para que decidan qué quieren pedir. —Les dio una carta a cada uno y acto seguido sacó una pequeña Tablet del bolsillo de la camisa—. ¿Qué desean beber?

—Vino —se apresuró a decir Draco, haciendo caso omiso del evidente desacuerdo de Hermione ante sus palabras—. Una botella de vino tinto para ambos.

Daniel lo apuntó rápidamente y se alejó.

—Si es por el dinero, lo pago yo —comentó él.

—No es por eso. Sabes que no bebo alcohol —se quejó ella.

— _Bebías_ —corrigió—. Está comprobado que una copa de vino de vez en cuando es bueno para el organismo.

—¿Quién dice eso? —preguntó ella, escéptica.

—Lo digo yo —respondió él, arremangándose las mangas de la camiseta.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse, pero pronto recordó lo último que había dicho antes de que los interrumpieran.

—Volviendo al tema de antes… ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que no tengo por qué irme?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A eso mismo. A que no tienes por qué volver a casa de tus padres si no quieres. Yo vivo solo, no sería una molestia que te quedaras.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de responder.

—Me conoces desde hace tres días —murmuró. Se sentía en la obligación moral de intentar hacerlo entrar en razón. Nadie metía a un desconocido en su casa y le daba una copia de las llaves al tercer día.

—Sí, y creo que no eres una asesina, ni una ladrona. Al menos no es la impresión que das —dijo él, poniendo el codo en la mesa y apoyando la barbilla en su mano—. ¿Vas a violarme mientras duermo?

Hermione no tenía muy clara la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero afortunadamente llegó Daniel con dos copas y una botella de vino sobre una bandeja negra.

—Señores —dijo después de poner las copas sobre la mesa y verter el vino en ambas—. ¿Han decidido ya qué van a pedir?

Draco y Hermione se miraron.

—En realidad no, ni siquiera hemos abierto la carta —explicó él.

—En ese caso volveré en unos minutos —respondió antes de volver a alejarse.

Hermione se escondió detrás de la carta y trató de concentrarse en su lectura. ¿Carne? ¿Pescado? ¿Arroz? ¿Sopa? No sabía por qué le costaba tanto decidirse.

—Por cierto, si lo hicieras tampoco me quejaría —comentó Draco de repente.

A Hermione le costó un minuto entender que se refería a la pregunta que no había sido capaz de contestar antes. Sintió cómo se le coloreaban las mejillas y se ocultó un poco más tras la carta.  
Sus palabras le habían pillado por sorpresa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que él quisiera compartir su piso con ella tan rápido. Era una locura, otra más que no se había esperado, ni siquiera la había visto venir. Pero ella tenía dudas al respecto. Y muchas. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente y no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Daniel regresó a la mesa con su Tablet y Hermione pidió lo primero que vio. Escalopines de pollo y ensalada, al menos era algo que le gustaba. Draco pidió ternera en salsa con patatas.

Hermione suspiró mientras veía al camarero acercarse a otra mesa.

—No creo que tenga dinero suficiente como para pagarte siquiera el primer mes de alquiler.

—Nadie ha dicho que tengas que pagar algo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No voy a quedarme en tu casa de gratis. —Alzó una mano para evitar que rechistara—. Eso no va a pasar. Además, son mis padres los que me pagan los estudios. Yo no tengo trabajo, he gastado la mayor parte de los ahorros que tenía durante estos días. No puedo…

—¿Y si yo te diera trabajo? —preguntó él, esbozando otra sonrisa. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de sus labios—. Hace tiempo que Alex me dice que necesita ayuda en el bar. Suele llenarse bastante y lo cierto es que estaba considerando buscar otra persona. ¿Te gustaría? Te garantizo que con ese sueldo podrías pagarte los estudios y darme una parte de alquiler si lo deseas. Y aun así te sobraría para subsistir durante el mes.

Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas de no emocionarse, pero sus ojos se humedecieron igualmente. Estaba dándole una alternativa. Estaba ofreciéndole la solución para poder irse de casa de sus padres y empezar una nueva vida por su cuenta. Aquellos días le había brindado la posibilidad de ser libre efímeramente. Ella siempre había sido consciente de que no duraría para siempre. Pero ahora estaba entregándole la libertad absoluta. Un empleo. Un sitio donde vivir.

—Eso sería genial —logró farfullar—. Estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Totalmente.

Hermione reprimió las ganas de saltar sobre la mesa y abrazarlo, principalmente porque había personas a su alrededor que podían tacharla de loca.

Durante los siguientes minutos hablaron sobre cómo le había ido en el estudio aquel día, y después de contarle con todo tipo de detalles cómo era el inmenso tatuaje de un dragón que había hecho en la espalda de un hombre, le preguntó qué había hecho ella.  
Hermione se llevó su copa de vino a los labios por primera vez aquella noche. Necesitaría un empujoncito para hacerlo.  
Draco la escuchó atentamente. Ella le contó lo ocurrido con su amiga y le habló de su infancia juntas para que se hiciera una idea de lo importante que había sido para ella. Él no dudó al hablar después de que terminara.

—Las personas cambian, a mejor o a peor. Tú y tu amiga sois el puro ejemplo de ello. Ella se dejó corromper por la vanidad y tú elegiste romper con todo para empezar a vivir como siempre habías soñado. —Draco percibió el brillo en sus ojos y estiró una mano para ponerla sobre la suya—. No necesitas en tu vida a personas que no te quieran en la suya.

Hermione pudo ver entonces el nombre de su ex tatuado de por vida en su piel. Astoria. Eso era, Astoria. También reparó en el tatuaje de la muchacha triste con el pelo movido por el viento.

—¿Alguna vez vas a explicarme el significado de tus tatuajes?

Draco frunció un poco los labios. Luego se puso derecho y se bajó las mangas de la camisa.

—Tal vez —respondió ásperamente.

* * *

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Hermione incluso se sirvió otra copa de vino. Pero la noche ya había caído en la ciudad y era hora de marcharse. Él trabajaba por la mañana y ella tenía intención de volver a clase.  
Una vez en la calle comenzó a chispear débilmente, pero enseguida empezó a caer un torrencial de agua del cielo. Draco abrió el paraguas rápidamente y tiró de ella para acercarla. Ambos iban bajo él, apretujados y mojándose igualmente. Hermione pensó que aquello era aburrido. Además, siempre había querido estar bajo la lluvia sin que le importara si se mojaba o lo que dirían de ella.  
En un rápido movimiento Hermione le quitó el paraguas de la mano y salió corriendo mientras lo cerraba.

—¡Hermie!

Por su tono de voz parecía que a él no le hacía demasiada gracia calarse hasta los huesos. Pero Hermione había empezado a reírse con ganas y ahora no podía parar. Draco corrió tras ella intentando quitarle el paraguas, pero ella siempre se escabullía de su agarre. Ambos ya estaban completamente mojados. De vez en cuando pasaba alguien cerca, pero parecía que aquella noche tenían toda la calle para ellos solos. Las farolas que pasaban e iban dejando atrás eran testigos de aquella nueva locura improvista. Hermione no dejaba de reírse, y llegados a ese punto le contagió la risa a Draco. Los dos siguieron jugando bajo la lluvia un buen rato, sin preocupaciones ni ataduras. Sin nadie que les dijera que no podían hacerlo, estar ahí, siendo diferentes a las personas que los miraban a lo lejos con recelo.  
Draco logró agarrarla de la cintura, y aunque casi resbalan y caen al suelo, lograron equilibrarse de nuevo. Él observaba su risa como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan maravilloso. Ella se apartó el empapado pelo que se había quedado pegado a su cara. Ambos se miraron un momento, bajo la última farola de aquella acera. Draco puso las manos en sus caderas, Hermione rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Aquel momento parecía perfecto. Ninguno dudó un segundo. Sus mojados labios se encontraron de repente y los dos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Draco la agarraba como si quisiera fundirla en su pecho para no perderla nunca, Hermione rió un poco más bajo su aliento. Era la primera vez que se besaban, eran conscientes de ello. El sexo era una cosa, un beso en los labios era otra.

Y podían llamarla loca, pero Hermione no cambiaba ese instante de locura por toda la cordura del mundo.


	8. You and I fly higher

**NA** **:** Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Me ha costado un poco escribir este capítulo, así que espero con todo mi corazón que os guste mucho mucho. *cof cof* Y QUE ME DEJÉIS REVIEW *cof cof* jiji.

De alguna forma siento que el lemon se me ha ido un poco de las manos, pero cabe la posibilidad de que tal vez sólo sea cosa mía xD  
Enjoy it you garllll *cara pervertida*

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: You and I fly higher.**

* * *

Después de haber intentado arreglar disimuladamente su empapado y enmarañado pelo, Hermione se puso el casco y se subió a la moto de Draco. Cuando éste hizo rugir el motor, ella se agarró con fuerza a su cuerpo. Todavía se sentía un poco en las nubes después de lo que acababa de pasar, cual alegre pajarillo que con el revolotear de sus alas pretende ir de un árbol a otro en una tarde primaveral. Aunque para ellos la noche ya había caído y precisamente no hacía una temperatura agradable, más bien al revés. Seguía lloviendo a mares, hacía un frío del demonio y ambos se desplazaban a toda velocidad en un vehículo que daba la impresión de que iba a volcar de un momento a otro. Pero daba igual, Hermione seguía sintiéndose tan plena como ese pequeño pájaro de su imaginación.  
Draco aceleró bruscamente y ella tuvo la sensación de escurrirse un poco en el asiento. Su ropa estaba chorreando, cosa que definitivamente ayudaría a hacerla saltar por los aires si él seguía tomando las curvas tan cerradas como esa última.  
Hermione se apretó a su espalda con más fuerza, y a pesar del ruido del tráfico y la lluvia, creyó haber oído cómo Draco soltaba una carcajada. Le gustaba hacerla sufrir, estaba claro.  
Un derrape claramente intencionado por parte de Draco le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Cada vez que se montaba en su moto pensaba que no tendría la suerte de contarlo más tarde. Sólo esperaba llegar viva para lo que sabía que vendría después… porque ese beso no podía quedar en sólo eso, un simple beso. Draco paró la moto y Hermione abrió los ojos creyendo que habían llegado. Pero se encontró de frente con un enorme semáforo en rojo. No, su pesadilla todavía no había pasado.

—¡Sé que no vas a hacerlo, pero por intentarlo que no quede! —exclamó Hermione para que pudiera oírlo a pesar de la tormenta—. ¿Puedes ir _un poquito_ más despacio?

El semáforo volvió a ponerse en verde y Draco dio un acelerón tan fuerte que Hermione tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no caer hacia atrás. Por supuesto que no iba a escucharla. Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos. Durante el trayecto se planteó muy seriamente apuntarse al carnet de conducir con su primer sueldo. Tal vez pudiera comprarse un coche baratito de segunda, tercera o incluso cuarta mano. No le importaba. Lo que fuera por dejar de montarse en esa moto infernal con él de conductor. Aunque de momento su única alternativa era el transporte público, y en Londres la mayoría de las líneas de metro o autobús tardaban una eternidad o estaban abarrotadas.

Cuando el rubio paró de nuevo, Hermione sintió cómo ésta vez sí que apagaba el motor. Dio gracias al cielo y abrió los ojos mucho más tranquila… sólo para encontrarse con que no estaban frente al edificio de Draco, sino en su estudio. Ella lo miró extrañada.

—Ven —le dijo él con voz suave—. Quiero que hagamos algo.

Hermione se quedó de pie detrás de él mientras lo veía agacharse y quitar el candado de la reja. La deslizó hacia arriba sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero no la subió del todo, sino lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran pasar medio agachados. Luego abrió la puerta del estudio con las llaves que se sacó del bolsillo interior de la chupa y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.  
Los bonitos zapatos nuevos de Hermione dejaron grandes huellas de agua en el suelo, su pelo también dejaba caer bastantes gotas a su espalda.

—Vamos a ponerlo todo perdido —apuntó ella.

—Sólo es agua —respondió él, quitándole importancia mientras encendía las luces—. Por aquí hay toallas.

Hermione lo siguió hasta llegar a una habitación cuartillo muy pequeña donde había de todo un poco: Productos de limpieza, trapos, escobas y fregonas, algún kit de primeros auxilios, una veintena de tubos de la crema para tatuajes, maquinillas que parecían demasiado viejas, botecitos vacíos de tinta, toallas…

Cuando Draco cogió un par de ellas y se dio la vuelta, al ser la habitación tan pequeña Hermione trastabilló y casi cae contra una estantería. Él logró agarrar su cintura con la mano libre y evitar su caída. Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos segundos más. Hermione lo miró con deseo contenido, se moría por volver a besar sus labios… pero Draco no se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella. Soltó su cintura y le quitó un mechón de pelo que se le había quedado pegado al rostro. Luego le tendió una toalla y ambos salieron de allí y volvieron a cerrar la puerta.  
Intentaron secarse todo lo bien que pudieron, pero sus ropas y cabello estaban tan empapados que era complicado secarse por completo. Algo ayudaron las toallas. Ahora éstas también chorreaban agua.  
Cuando creyeron que ya era suficiente las dejaron tras el mostrador y Draco le indicó que lo siguiera. Entraron en la misma habitación donde sólo unos días antes le había tatuado las mariposas de su abdomen. Le dedicó una mirada interrogante mientras lo veía rebuscar en los cajones y sacar algunas cosas. No sabía qué era lo que pretendía… pero era obvio que todo lo que estaba ahora sobre la pequeña encimera de la habitación eran herramientas para tatuar. Y ella no tenía pensado volver a tatuarse en un futuro próximo. Draco puso todas las cosas sobre una mesa de metal cerca de la camilla donde se había tumbado ella aquel primer día y acercó una segunda silla. Se sentó y puso el brazo izquierdo sobre la camilla.

—Tatúame —dijo entonces.

Hermione frunció mucho el ceño y esperó unos segundos prudenciales a que dijera entre risas que era una broma, porque tenía que ser eso, una maldita broma. Pero como él seguía mirándola sin ningún atisbo de sonrisa que le hiciera pensar que efectivamente se estaba quedando con ella, incapaz de moverse de donde estaba, Hermione intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle en ese momento.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó al fin. Su voz sonaba más aguda de lo que había pretendido, pero no había otra explicación que la locura para lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Tal vez —respondió él. Luego dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la otra silla para indicarle que se sentara. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y lo hizo, aún confusa—. Es algo que prometí hacer cuando llegara el momento. Aunque no puedo obligarte si no quieres.

Ella parecía desconcertada.

—No entiendo nada. ¿De qué momento estás hablando?

Draco, que se había quitado la chupa y remangado las mangas de la camiseta, señaló con el dedo índice de la mano derecha un punto sobre su piel del antebrazo izquierdo. Era algo complicado percatarse de esa pequeña línea entre todos esos otros tatuajes alrededor.

—¿Ves esto? Es la silueta de un corazón a la mitad. Está incompleto porque fue así como me sentí cuando mi ex me abandonó. Vacío. Y no la estoy culpando. Sé que en gran parte fue mi culpa que se marchara, pero esa noche tuve la sensación de que nunca volvería a encontrar a alguien que me llenara de la misma forma que lo hizo ella. Recuerdo que el cielo estaba igual de encapotado que el de hoy. Pero eso no impidió que me vistiera, cogiera mi moto y abriera el estudio sólo para tatuarme este medio corazón. Hace años de ese día, cuatro o cinco. Tal vez seis. Y aquí estoy de nuevo, otra noche de tormenta. Sin embargo, esta vez no me siento roto. Me siento mejor que nunca.

Hermione lo escuchó sin hacer ningún comentario. Todavía no sabía qué pintaba ella en toda esa historia. Él suspiró profundamente antes de continuar:

—Me dije a mí mismo que nunca volvería a alejar a las personas que me hicieran sentir vivo, y que si alguna vez volvía a encontrar a alguien que consiguiera provocarme mariposas en el estómago —hizo una pausa en la que se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso en el cuello mientras acariciaba a través del mojado vestido el lugar de su abdomen donde estaban sus mariposas—, le haría tatuarme la otra mitad del corazón. Sólo para recordarme que mi vida no acabó con la marcha de mi primer amor. —Hermione trató de mantener su respiración a raya después de que besara su cuello sin previo aviso—. He estado buscando tanto tiempo, me he perdido tantas veces en sábanas ajenas intentando encontrarte… No tenía ni idea de que serías tú quien terminaría encontrándome a mí, que entrarías por esa puerta con el corazón destrozado y que lograrías terminar de sanar el mío con una sola mirada. De verdad, ha sido toda una sorpresa. Apareciste justo cuando había dejado de buscar.

Su aliento seguía acariciando la piel de su cuello. Su rostro hundido en su pelo. Hermione había cerrado los ojos sin querer. Su mano se había ido deslizando por su cintura, sus caderas, y ahora acariciaba su pierna desnuda. Sus traviesos dedos jugaban con el bajo de su vestido, y parecían tener ciertas dificultades para contenerse de atravesar la barrera y desaparecer bajo la mojada tela. Ella no quería que lo hicieran, contenerse. Quería que dieran rienda suelta a lo que fuera que quisieran hacer con ella. Podían hacerlo, deseaba que así fuera. Pero su voz interrumpió sus pensamientos de nuevo. Se había separado un poco y ahora observaba su precioso rostro excitado por el roce de su mano.

—Es una locura, sé que lo es —murmuró—. El sentido común le dice a cualquiera que no puede quedar prendado de alguien de esta forma en solo un puñado de días, ¿verdad? Viernes, sábado, domingo, lunes… sólo cuatro. Cuatro días han hecho falta para sentir esto.

—El cuatro es mi número de la suerte —susurró ella, abriendo los ojos y topándose con los suyos.

—Pensé que saldrías corriendo después de decirte esto.

Hermione se quedó un momento en silencio. Necesitaba convencerse de que aquello era real, de que efectivamente le estaba pasando a ella. Porque esas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas, o eso era lo que siempre había creído. Cuando Draco aprovechó su silencio para acariciar de nuevo su pierna, ella bajó la mirada hacia su mano y dejó escapar una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Por qué debería huir si yo siento lo mismo?

Él pareció sorprendido.

—Parece que el cuatro también es mi número de la suerte y no lo sabía —dijo Draco, devolviéndole la sonrisa ampliamente—. ¿Entonces accedes a terminar mi tatuaje?

Hermione se mordió un labio. Su mano se había separado de su pierna, y antes de darle tiempo para quejarse, había empezado a montar las agujas en la máquina sin ni siquiera haberle dejado responder a su pregunta.

—Pero yo no sé tatuar…

—No necesitas conocimientos demasiado amplios para hacer una línea. ¿Ves ese lavabo de ahí? —dijo, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para señalarlo—. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es lavarte las manos. Luego te explico lo básico que tienes que saber para usar la máquina.

Hermione sentía el corazón latir de tal forma en su pecho que pensaba que iba a salírsele por la garganta. Estaba sintiendo emociones demasiado fuertes y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Su vida había sido todo lo tranquila que podía ser hasta conocerlo. Esos últimos días había experimentado demasiadas sensaciones que hacían a su corazón trabajar el doble, y que provocaban que sintiera un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos. ¿Podía alguien tatuar si no sentía ni sus propios dedos?  
Draco le tendió unos guantes de látex y ella volvió a sentarse en su silla mientras se los ponía. Pero él se percató de su evidente nerviosismo, así que la hizo levantarse de nuevo, y sin verlo venir Hermione se encontró sentada en sus piernas de repente.

—Tienes que estar tranquila. No se puede tatuar con esos nervios. —Ella quiso hacer una mueca, pero ni siquiera podía controlar las expresiones de su rostro. Draco cogió la máquina tatuadora y empezó a darle vueltas entre los dedos antes de continuar—: La máquina se controla con el interruptor de pie de ahí abajo, ¿ves cuál digo?

Hermione se inclinó un poco para comprobar que dicha palanca estaba en el suelo, junto a sus pies.

—¿Si piso eso la máquina empieza a funcionar?

Él asintió.

—Toma, cógela y pisa el interruptor a modo de comprobación. Así podrás ver su velocidad.

Después de unos largos minutos de explicaciones por parte de Draco y de pruebas al aire por parte de Hermione, al fin ambos decidieron que era el momento de empezar. Ella temblaba levemente sobre el regazo del rubio, pero éste le apartó el ahora húmedo pelo del rostro y se lo echó hacia atrás para que no le molestara al tatuar. Después tomó la mano con la que sujetaba la máquina y la ayudó a que dejara de tiritar. Ambos mojaron la aguja en la tinta negra del pequeño recipiente sobre la mesa y acercaron el aparato al antebrazo de Draco. Hermione estaba a punto de presionar el interruptor de pie cuando murmuró de repente:

—¿Qué ocurrirá si no soy capaz de controlar mi pulso?

—Que tendré el tatuaje de un corazón amorfo en mi piel para el resto de mi vida.

Ella se giró para mirarlo. Su comentario no ayudaba en absoluto a su nerviosismo.

—No me refería a eso, sino a qué harás conmigo si no consigo hacerlo bien. No creo que sea recomendable tatuar a alguien sin tener ninguna experiencia después de que esa persona te haya ofrecido un puesto de trabajo. ¿No podemos esperar a después de firmar el contrato?

Él sonrió ladeadamente y provocó que se derritiera un poco sobre él durante una milésima de segundo.

—No te subestimes. Vas a hacerlo bien, confía en ti.

Hermione se volvió de nuevo y se inclinó sobre su antebrazo. La mano de Draco sujetaba la suya con determinación. Ella tragó saliva y enfocó mucho los ojos para empezar. Todo fue muy rápido. Recordó que él le había indicado que trazara la línea con confianza y de una sola vez cuando la máquina empezara a hacer ese ruidito agudo. Y así lo hizo ella. Y lo hizo bien. Podía ver cómo su pulso había temblado un poco al principio, pero al final el cierre del corazón había sido impecable.  
Acababa de hacer un tatuaje, de marcar a una persona. Esa tinta permanecería en su piel para siempre. Y lo mejor de todo era que, de entre tantas mujeres, le había elegido a ella para hacerlo. Sería algo más que añadir a su lista.

Draco no se inmutó ni un segundo de los pocos que había durado el proceso de hacerle el tatuaje. Cuando acabó se pasó un pañuelo por él para quitarse el exceso de tinta, y tras comprobar que no necesitaba ningún repaso le quitó la máquina de la mano y la puso en la mesa de metal antes de levantarse y sentarla en la camilla. Él tomó su rostro entre las manos y se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración entrecortada impactar contra sus labios. Le encantaba sentir el poder que tenía sobre su cuerpo cuando se aproximaba a ella. Era de una ternura casi graciosa.  
Hermione tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para susurrar unas cuantas palabras mientras miraba sus labios acercarse peligrosamente.

—¿No deberías curarte el tatuaje?

Draco acarició de lado a lado sus labios entreabiertos con el pulgar de una mano. Luego se inclinó hacia ella y mordió el inferior con delicadeza.

—No es eso en lo que pienso ahora mismo…

—Ah, ¿no? —Hermione abrió un poco más las piernas inconscientemente, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para él, que aprovechó para acercarse hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente juntos—. Pero en el papel que me diste para firmar…

Draco le puso el dedo índice en la boca, presionando sus labios e interrumpiéndola.

—Sé perfectamente lo que pasa si no se cura un tatuaje, y si te soy sincero me da igual ahora mismo —susurró. Hermione quiso rechistar, pero Draco volvió a interrumpirla—. Maldita sea, deja de pensar ¿quieres? Ya sabes que ser correcta no es divertido. Relájate y déjate llevar.

Él había empezado a pasarle la lengua por la línea de la mandíbula, ella a contener la respiración al sentir cómo su cuerpo iba excitándose poco a poco con sus provocaciones. Dio un profundo respiro para tomar todo el aire que le faltaba a sus pulmones cuando notó cómo una mano traspasaba la frontera de su vestido, directa a su intimidad. Soltó un gemido contenido cuando sintió sus dedos jugar con él a través de sus braguitas. Un creciente ardor se apoderó de la zona con el primer contacto.  
Hermione se mordía un labio al levantar la cabeza para mirarlo. Él sonreía maliciosamente mientras observaba su reacción sin perder detalle.

Era cierto lo que decía, a veces pensaba demasiado.  
Draco se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando apartó su ropa interior a un lado con demasiada fuerza y empezó a tocar su húmedo sexo, y no precisamente debido a la lluvia. Sino a él. El motivo de que su cuerpo estuviera experimentando tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. La razón de que aquellos encuentros fueran tan pasionales.  
¿Dejarse llevar? Ella ya estaba en las nubes.

Draco la besó en los labios antes de apartarse y ponerse de rodillas. Ella lo vio agarrar sus muslos y moverlos hacia fuera con un rápido movimiento. La falda del vestido se le subió un poco más, dejando al descubierto sus braguitas. Él metió las manos por dentro y las agarró a cada lado de sus caderas.

—Levanta —le ordenó.

Hermione se sujetó en el borde de la camilla para elevar un poco el trasero. Él tiró de su ropa interior hacia abajo y se la sacó por los pies. Luego se acercó de nuevo y escupió sobre su sexo antes de inclinarse hacia él y pasarle la lengua de abajo arriba. Acababa de encender una mecha en su interior que iba consumiéndose con cada roce, con cada caricia y con cada lamida. Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo instintivamente y apretó su rostro contra ella con más fuerza. Lo necesitaba más cerca, lo quería más adentro.

Draco siguió haciéndole sexo oral hasta que sus gemidos empezaron a intensificarse notoriamente. Entonces se levantó y la tocó un poco más con los dedos de una mano mientras que con la otra la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo con rudeza. Pero la brusquedad de sus actos no la molestaba, en realidad le gustaba más de lo que pensaba.  
Dedicándole una mirada apasionada, Hermione metió las manos por dentro de su camiseta y la deslizó hacia arriba con urgencia. Él subió los brazos para que pudiera quitársela, y cuando lo hizo la tiró a un lado antes de agarrarse a su cuello e inclinarse hacia él para empezar a chuparlo ferozmente. Su piel sabía deliciosamente dulce cuando estaba excitado. Él se centró en quitarse los pantalones mientras la dejaba morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Éstos cayeron al suelo con relativa rapidez, su ropa interior no tardó mucho más. Se cogió la erección con la mano. Era tanta la excitación que le había dolido dentro de los pantalones. Empezó entonces a masturbarse, pero Hermione se percató de ello. Quería sorprenderlo, demostrarle que ella podía ser tan buena como todas esas mujeres con las que se había acostado anteriormente. Y el calor en su interior parecía dirigir ahora cada uno de sus movimientos. Se pasó la mano por su empapado sexo y la impregnó de su flujo antes de apartar la suya para agarrar su miembro y seguir con su tarea. Miro la tremenda erección durante unos segundos y luego inclinó la cabeza para corresponderle a ese beso que parecía querer desgastar sus labios con gran efusión. Pronto sintió una de sus enormes manos agarrar su pelo en un puño por detrás de su cabeza, la otra de repente dentro de su sexo. Tres dedos entraban y salían de su interior con tanta facilidad que hacían palpitar su zona más íntima de manera descontrolada. Ella seguía masturbándolo con ansias, él acariciaba su clítoris con el pulgar.

Hermione dejó salir de lo más profundo de su ser un grito ahogado debido a la excitación. El placer que ese hombre le daba sin necesidad de llegar a penetrarla con su sexo era simplemente maravilloso.  
Draco metió y sacó los dedos de su interior un par de veces más antes de extraerlos por completo y llevárselos a la boca. El flujo de su cuerpo en sus labios. Su llama interna ardiendo sin control.

—Esto va a estar bueno —susurró él, acercándose de nuevo y levantándole el vestido para sacárselo por la cabeza.

Ella desabrochó su sostén y lo tiró al suelo, junto con las demás prendas que habían ido cayendo poco a poco. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, no podía esperar a que lo hiciera de una vez.

Draco hizo un sonido áspero y gutural cuando agarró sus senos desnudos con las dos manos. Las apretó con fuerza y las movió un poco mientras su erección seguía agitándose contra su abdomen. Hermione agarró el pelo de su nuca con una mano y con la otra tomó de nuevo su erección, dirigiéndola hacia su dilatado sexo. Ansiosa por sentirlo de nuevo dentro de ella, presionó contra sus glúteos para hacerlo penetrarla más raudo. Fue fácil. Entró deslizándose demasiado rápido, tanto que al llegar al final ella se sobresaltó sobre la camilla e hizo una mueca de dolor. Había sido un pequeño y agudo dolor debido a su tamaño. Él deslizó las manos de sus pechos a su cintura y empezó a penetrarla de una manera un poco más delicada.

—¿Te duele? —le susurró al oído.

Ella no quería que parara por nada del mundo.

—No ha sido nada —logró decir de manera entrecortada.

—¿Estás segura? —Su aliento acariciaba dulcemente su piel, erizando su vello y haciéndola estremecer.

Ella no sabía cómo explicarle que estaba bien, así que optó por demostrárselo.  
Se inclinó hacia adelante y besó sus labios sin avisar mientras arañaba su espalda con las uñas. Draco movió un poco los hombros, molesto. Luego tomó su rostro entre las manos y le devolvió el beso de manera apasionada. Si eso significaba que no la estaba lastimando, tenía rienda suelta para seguir haciéndole el amor. La tomó en brazos sin previo aviso e hizo que su espalda estampara contra la pared más cercana. Ella se sujetó a su cuello y enredó las piernas a su espalda. Él agarraba sus nalgas mientras las movía de arriba abajo con celeridad. Dentro de ella se sentía mil veces mejor que con todas esas otras chicas de su pasado juntas… Sin contar a Astoria. Ella tenía algo… extraño, único. Tal vez su aroma, tal vez el sabor de su piel ardiente. Quizás sus atisbos de timidez cuando la miraba, o la forma en que lograba transformarse radicalmente cuando tenían sexo. Sea como fuera había logrado llamar su atención desde el minuto uno. Su desconcierto al entrar al estudio aquella tarde y la evidente tristeza de sus ojos cuando le había pedido que _por favor_ le hiciera un hueco en su agenda para tatuarla. Ese tatuaje era tan urgente y ella necesitaba tan desesperadamente un cambio en su vida que había conseguido que quisiera conocer sus motivos a toda costa. Por eso la había invitado a salir aquella noche, porque tenía la corazonada de que esa chica de ojos tristes lograría conquistarlo con su extrañeza.

Draco volvió a la realidad cuando Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Seguía gimiendo en sus brazos. Esa chica parecía ser un poco más suya con cada estacada. Él movió las caderas con más entusiasmo y ella frunció el ceño y abrió mucho la boca. Sí, definitivamente era suya. Cuando ambos estaban desnudos, era suya. Cuando le dejaba acariciar su cuerpo y besar sus rosados labios, era suya. Y tal vez luego volviera a ser de nadie, cuando se vistieran en silencio y suspiraran de agotamiento, cuando salieran a la calle y sintieran el frío aire de Londres golpearles el rostro, cuando volvieran a su apartamento y durmieran en su cama. Porque aunque lo mirara disimuladamente antes de dormirse, sus alas habían recuperado toda su fuerza y podía salir volando en cualquier momento. Pero en ese preciso instante era suya, suya y de nadie más.

Ella apoyó la frente en la de él, sus senos pegados a su cuerpo. Su respiración entrecortada acariciaba suavemente sus labios, sus gemidos de placer le informaban que lo hacía bien. Que la estaba haciendo disfrutar, que sólo él había logrado complacerla de esa forma. Y como si hubiera podido leerle el pensamiento, Hermione susurró algo mientras la seguía tomando contra la pared.

—Me voy.

Sí, no podía más. La mecha de su interior ya se había consumido por completo. Él disminuyó el ritmo, tampoco quería retrasarlo por más tiempo. Su miembro ardía demasiado y necesitaba aliviarlo cuanto antes.

—Vete —susurró él, sacando su erección lentamente de su sexo, lleno de flujo y completamente duro. Volvió a meterlo de nuevo, despacio, sintiéndolo absolutamente todo—. Vete —repitió.

Hermione miró hacia abajo para ver cómo ambos sexos se fundían en uno solo, para observar cómo su erección la penetraba hasta más no poder, para sentirlo si cabe mucho más adentro. Ella se agitó en sus brazos cuando llegó al final de esa manera. Sus piernas temblaron alrededor de su cintura y su cuerpo experimentó una sensación de placer extremo hasta entonces desconocido para ella. Sus gemidos se habían vuelto más y más fuertes hasta el punto de soltar un pequeño grito de deleite cuando una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de sus entrañas y un inesperado líquido empezó a chorrear de su intimidad. Él rugió por lo bajo mientras terminaba dentro de ella. Un par de enérgicos gemidos más y Draco salió de ella mientras seguía sosteniéndola contra la pared. El líquido empezó a caer al suelo, salpicando también las piernas del chico.  
Cuando Hermione volvió en sí y se percató de aquello, lo miró con ojos horrorizados.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó.

Él sonrió ladeadamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Eyaculación femenina. ¿Nunca te habías corrido antes? —Ella suspiró, visiblemente aliviada. Luego negó con la cabeza—. Me alegra haber sido el primero.

Hermione dejó que su pelo hiciera de cortina cuando la dejó en el suelo, esquivando el pequeño charco junto a la pared. Empezó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse. De alguna manera le avergonzaba el simple hecho de imaginar decirle que él había sido el primero, sí, pero en todo. Había besado a Ron antes que a él, eso era cierto, pero incluso los besos del rubio eran de otro nivel. De otro mundo.  
Y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, pero se dijo que no tenía que ser necesariamente aquella noche. Aquella noche estaba siendo perfecta. La mejor de su vida. Ese detalle podía esperar un poco más.

Hermione sintió cómo Draco la abrazaba por detrás justo después de ponerse el vestido de nuevo. Parecía un abrazo sincero, como si él tampoco quisiera que esa noche acabara nunca, como si temiera perderla cuando salieran por la puerta.  
Cuando sintió sus labios besar su coronilla, ella pensó que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera apartarla de su lado. Él no quería que lo hiciera.  
Ninguno sabía lo que se les venía encima. No tenían ni idea.

* * *

 **NA2 :** Review si quieres que no mate a nadie... xD


	9. Brand new

**NA** **:** ¡Holaaaa! Qué ganas tenía de seguir escribiendo esta historia. La verdad es que he estado muy inspirada estos días (cuando tengo que estudiar es cuando más lo estoy) y se me ha hecho difícil reprimirme. Pero hoy he hecho un examen muy duro y he pensado que me lo merecía.

No es un capítulo igual de largo como os tengo acostumbrados en este fic, pero he pensado que mejor esto que otro mes más de espera sin nada.

PD. Todo el pasado de Draco va a descubrirse en el siguiente capítulo. El drama se acerca.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Brand new.**

* * *

Hermione acariciaba lentamente con las yemas de los dedos su brazo estirado sobre la cama. Lo hacía tan suavemente que parecía que sólo rozaba superficialmente el vello rubio sobre sus tatuajes, pero ella notaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo en la punta de sus dedos. La noche anterior, cuando regresaron a su apartamento después de haber pasado varias horas en el estudio, ambos habían vuelto a enredarse bajo las sábanas de la cama hasta que el cansancio les hizo cerrar los ojos lentamente a pesar de que parecía que ninguno tenía prisa por dormirse.

El solo recuerdo de sus manos acariciando su cuerpo le hacía morderse el labio y sentir un deseo incontrolable de volver a sentirlo sobre ella, pero sabía que debía levantarse pronto si no quería llegar tarde a la Facultad, y definitivamente Hermione no estaba por la labor de seguir perdiendo clases. Pero la luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana y empezaba a acariciar el rostro dormido de Draco le daba un aspecto tan bello que a duras penas podía apartar la mirada de él. En su fuero interno agradecía el hecho de que él durmiera plácidamente, sobre todo porque era consciente de que se encontraba completamente encandilada observando cada una de sus facciones, ahora suaves y relajadas. En ese instante le parecía impensable que el hombre que yacía junto a ella pudiera resultar ser una de esas personas "serpiente" de las que le habló aquella primera noche, simplemente no podía creer que él fuera la mitad de canalla de lo que se empeñaba en aparentar.

Hermione se obligó a apartar la vista de él y a levantarse de la cama de una vez. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado para evitar despertarlo, luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se dispuso a darse una buena ducha. Sin duda el agua templada cayendo por su cuerpo era una muy buena forma de espabilarse un martes con sabor a lunes. Cuando terminó se enrolló una toalla al cuerpo y volvió a la habitación para vestirse. Eligió algo de ropa de su mochila y echó un breve vistazo por encima de su hombro, sólo para comprobar que él todavía durmiera antes de dejar que la toalla cayera a sus pies. Hermione se puso la ropa interior nueva, un pantalón negro ajustado y una blusa blanca que le quedaba un poco grande.

—Buenos días, guapa —susurró una voz ronca a su espalda de repente.

Ella se giró rápidamente para mirarlo. Se había quitado la sábana de encima y ahora tenía el torso completamente desnudo. Unas calzonas visiblemente viejas habían hecho las veces de pantalón de pijama aquella noche.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas despierto?

—Digamos que me has deleitado con unas buenas vistas por la mañana —se rió.

Hermione se mordió un labio mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—Vaya —dijo, completamente ruborizada—. Esto… Buenos días.

Lo vio enarcar una ceja mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

—No me digas que ahora te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda —Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero él volvió a hablar de nuevo—. Eso está arrugado.

Ella miró un momento su vestuario, luego se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo que tengo, lleva días en la mochila.

Draco se levantó de la cama y se desperezó un poco, luego se acercó a ella arrastrando los pies y bostezando.

—Te ofrecería una plancha, pero no tengo.

—¿No planchas tu ropa? —Hermione parecía un poco perpleja. Si bien era cierto que se conocían sólo de unos cuantos días, hubiera jurado que nunca lo había visto con una camiseta arrugada.

—No —respondió él, estirando el brazo y poniéndole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Otros la planchan por mí después de lavarla —esperó un momento, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica decidió aclararlo—. Hay algo que se llama tintorería. Nunca he entendido cómo se usa la lavadora, y una vez que traté de plancharme una camisa casi incendio todo el bloque.

—¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron algo tan básico como eso antes de que te independizaras?

Hermione creyó ver el instante justo en el que apareció en su mirada un atisbo de… algo. No supo decir muy bien el qué, pero lo que definitivamente sí sabía era que no se trataba de algo alegre precisamente. Él se giró enseguida, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose al armario. Abrió una de sus puertas y, sin volverse para mirarla, comentó.

—Puedes ponerte algo de Astoria.

Su tono se había vuelto helado, sombrío. Hermione se debatía entre si debía acercarse o no, pero al ver que Draco no hacía nada decidió caminar hasta él. Apoyado en el lateral de la puerta que acababa de abrir, miraba hacia dentro con expresión lúgubre.  
Ella miró un momento la ropa colgada en el interior, pero no cogió nada. Draco parecía enfadado y triste a la vez, como si le estuviera costando bastante trabajo mantener la compostura de repente. Hermione no pudo seguir mirándolo más por el rabillo del ojo. Se acercó a él poco a poco hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros. Entonces, en lugar de amedrentarse por su evidente irritación y cara de pocos amigos, colocó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho con suavidad. Estaba rígido, su respiración entrecortada. Pudo escuchar a través de su pecho los latidos de su corazón, demasiado arrítmicos y fuertes.

—No sé qué pasa. Supongo que debe haber sido algo que he dicho —dijo en voz muy baja, como si temiera volver a molestarlo—. Si es así lo siento mucho, de veras.

Hermione sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco, pero ella no cesó en su abrazo. Por el contrario, lo abrazó mucho más fuerte. Draco terminó poniendo los brazos alrededor de ella y profiriendo un largo y profundo suspiro contra su coronilla.

—Vamos, ponte algo bonito.

Ella sonrió brevemente al comprobar que su tono de voz había vuelto a la normalidad. Luego acarició los tatuajes de su pecho con los dedos de una mano.

—La verdad es que no creo que esté demasiado cómoda llevando la ropa de tu ex todo el día. Además, nadie me mira en la Facultad. Paso bastante desapercibida, nadie va a reparar en mi blusa arrugada —sus dedos se toparon con el tatuaje de su antebrazo que había llamado su atención más de una vez, el que mostraba a una chica extremadamente triste con el pelo tapándole parcialmente el rostro por el viento. Lo acarició con el pulgar antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Cuándo vas a explicarme el significado de tus tatuajes?

—Tengo muchos —se quejó él.

—Bueno, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —Hermione alzó la mirada para sonreírle. Draco se resistió durante unos segundos, pero terminó devolviéndosela antes de plantarle un beso en los labios sin previo aviso.

—Vamos, te llevo a clase —dijo, cerrando aquella puerta del armario y abriendo la que contenía su ropa.

Hermione lo observó empezar a vestirse mientras ella hacía la cama a su espalda.

—¿No me dijiste ayer que hoy trabajabas por la mañana? —quiso saber.

—Tengo la primera cita a las diez y cuarto —comentó mientras se subía los pantalones—. No me gusta tatuar tan temprano, de hecho, nunca lo he hecho antes de esa hora. Necesito estar más despierto que recién levantado.

Ella asintió, mullendo un poco la almohada antes de colocarla de nuevo en su sitio.

* * *

Hermione le devolvió el casco y se despidió con la mano del rubio motorista mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el edificio de su Facultad. Sabía que llegaba tarde porque no se veía a nadie por los alrededores del campus. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la clase correspondiente, abriendo la puerta de atrás con sumo cuidado y entrando en el aula sin hacer apenas ruido. Sólo unos cuantos alumnos repararon en su presencia, los que se sentaban al fondo de la clase. También apreció por el rabillo del ojo cómo el profesor la miraba distraído unos segundos antes de seguir con la lección. Hermione divisó un asiento libre en la tercera fila del fondo y llamó un poco más la atención cuando tuvo que pedirles a unos cuantos compañeros que la dejaran pasar, pero cuando al fin llegó allí y se sentó, le invadió una sensación extraña y deprimente, como si nada hubiera cambiado desde la última vez que había estado en clase.

Nadie la saludaba ni parecía tener intención de entablar una conversación con ella. No conocía al noventa y cinco por ciento de la gente que había allí, y el cinco por ciento restante seguía intimidándola en la distancia, a pesar de ni siquiera ser conscientes de que ella estaba allí. Vio a los que una vez había considerado sus amigos sentados en una misma fila, todos juntos, de espaldas a ella. Tal y como había sido siempre, todo el tiempo. Siempre habían sido ellos, ella ni siquiera había significado nada para ninguno.  
Cuando reparó en la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny hizo que sintiera cómo le daba un vuelco el corazón. Su amiga de la infancia, su mayor confidente… ahora ya no era nada. Nadie. Había caminado fuera de su vida y había dado un portazo al salir. Y todavía conseguía que temblara su interior al recordar lo que una vez habían sido, aún tenía el poder de hacerla sentir pequeña, como cuando empezó su reconocida popularidad y decidió que su amistad no era más importante que lo que podía conseguir sin ella. Seguramente pensó que las puertas que le abriría su reputación no las conseguiría a su lado. Lo que no sabía era que ella había estado siempre dispuesta a abrirle ventanas en sus momentos más bajos, a brindarle un cálido abrazo reconfortante cuando su corazón doliera y a ofrecerle el más sincero y puro amor cuando sintiera que todo se derrumbaba. Porque eso era lo que hacían las amigas, quererse, apoyarse. Estar la una para la otra. Compartir momentos, y aceptarse. Sí, las amigas se aceptaban y se respetaban sin importar nada más, sin pedir nada a cambio, sin juzgar.

Ginny había dejado más que claro que su amistad había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, había sido Hermione la que se había negado a verlo durante mucho más del necesario. Pero eso iba a cambiar, porque ella ya no era minúscula, qué va, ahora era más grande que todos ellos juntos. Ahora había alguien más que se había encargado de hacérselo ver.

Hermione se armó con su recién estrenada confianza y se puso derecha en el asiento. Miró a ambos lados. A su derecha había un chico al que parecía costarle demasiado esfuerzo mantener los ojos abiertos. A su izquierda una chica de rasgos asiáticos a la que había visto alguna que otra vez y que tomaba unos apuntes claros y limpios en una libreta. Hermione se aclaró la garganta sin hacer ruido.

—Disculpa —susurró a la chica, mostrando su mejor sonrisa—. Me he dejado el libro en casa, ¿podrías compartir el tuyo conmigo?

La chica asintió y amablemente corrió el libro hasta que estuvo en medio de ambas.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Hermione —la compañera la miró de nuevo, sonriendo con cordialidad—. Hermione Granger.


	10. Crashing

**NA:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy aprovechando unos días en los que no tengo exámenes para seguir escribiendo. Tengo muchas ideas para seguir con esta historia, ¿qué decís? ¿Os gustaría que se convirtiera en un long fic? Desde luego no era lo que había planeado desde un principio... pero pienso que tiene potencial, y ya hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza para continuarla.

Espero que este capítulo no os rompa mucho el corazón.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Crashing.**

* * *

Hermione se despidió de Julie, la chica asiática que acababa de conocer, y salió corriendo de la clase para volver al apartamento de Draco cuanto antes. El hecho de que el profesor de la última hora se hubiera puesto enfermo le daba a ella la oportunidad de llegar a su casa antes que él y darle la sorpresa de tenerle una comida casera, rica y sana, a modo de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por todo lo que iba a hacer.

Al llegar dejó su mochila a un lado y se arremangó su blusa blanca mientras abría la despensa de la cocina. Sin encontrar nada que alimentara su inspiración culinaria, optó por mirar dentro del frigorífico. Seguía igual de vacío que unos días atrás. Buscó un poco más en los armarios pero lo único que encontró fue un paquete de espaguetis y algo de salsa de tomate. Apretó un poco los labios. No lograba entender cómo conseguía mantenerse alimentado con esa escasez de alimentos en su cocina.

Sin opción de hacer otra cosa, Hermione cogió una olla de uno de los cajones, vertió agua dentro y la puso a calentar. Luego tamborileó los dedos sobre la encimera mientras esperaba. Miró el interior de la olla durante unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que conectaba con el salón… ¿Eso que estaba sobre el mueble era una de esas radios portátiles que se compraban antiguamente, cuando no existían ni los mp3? Hermione se acercó y la encendió. Era tan antigua que realmente esperaba que no pasara nada, pero una canción moderna empezó a sonar tan fuerte que le hizo dar un pequeño respingo del susto. No sabía qué cadena de radio estaba sincronizada, ya que no había ninguna pantalla que lo indicara, pero no es que eso le importara demasiado. Dejó la música a ese volumen y volvió sobre sus pasos para seguir cocinando. El agua ya hervía así que le añadió un buen puñado de espaguetis y esperó que con eso fuera suficiente. ¿Quién demonios sabe medir la cantidad que ha de usarse para no quedarse corto ni para cocinar pasta para todo un ejército?

Hermione se movía por la cocina buscando algún que otro ingrediente que necesitaba al ritmo de la música. Se sentía plena, llena de vida, realizada. Meneaba las caderas y hacía que los hombros siguieran el compás mientras daba vueltas sobre ella misma en aquella pequeña cocina y se dejaba llevar por la música.

Cuando estuvieron cocinados, vertió la pasta en un escurridor y empezó a cortar unas salchichas en trozos pequeños sobre una sartén con aceite. La movió de manera circular para evitar que la comida se pegara al teflón y cantó el estribillo de esa nueva canción que sonaba ahora. No sabía por qué, ni siquiera recordaba haberla escuchado alguna vez, pero se sabía la letra. Añadió los espaguetis junto con un poco de sal y la salsa y empezó a remover la comida a la misma vez que movía el vientre al ritmo de la música. ¡No podía ser más feliz! Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, quería que todo el mundo se enterara. Ni siquiera el más que seguro cabreo de sus padres lograba amedrentarla en ese momento. ¡Todo era perfecto! Su vida era perfecta. Su enmarañado cabello, su poco pecho, sus ojos achocolatados… ¡Era hermosa! Y ya no recordaba esos complejos que muchas veces no le habían dejado dormir por las noches. Ni esos amigos que nunca supieron valorarla. Sentía cómo se había liberado de tanto amarre que llevaba años manteniéndola anclada al suelo, ahora era libre para desplegar sus alas y volar tan lejos como quisiera. Para descubrir el mundo por ella misma. Para amar.

La comida estuvo lista más rápido de lo esperado. Nunca había cocinado con música de fondo pero definitivamente volvería a hacerlo. Suspirando de cansancio, Hermione miró su reloj. ¿Le daría tiempo a preparar un pastel de limón para el postre? Era su especialidad en repostería, sabía que podía hacerlo con los ojos vendados. También sabía que ni por asomo él tendría los ingredientes necesarios para su elaboración, así que tendría que salir al supermercado más cercano para comprarlos. No le importaba en absoluto, quería sorprenderlo de verdad. Y creía que podía darle tiempo antes de que llegara.

Hermione salió bailando de la cocina y se dirigió a la mesa del salón. Su bolso seguía colgando de una de las sillas alrededor de la misma, así que lo tomó y se lo colgó atravesándole el pecho. Su móvil estaba dentro. Estaba apagado, pero estaba ahí. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar la realidad… pero no ese día. No tenía por qué ser siquiera esa semana. Sus padres podrían sobrevivir sin tener noticias de ella un poco más.

Intentando que aquello no arruinara su estado de ánimo, Hermione abrió el bolso y rebuscó en él durante unos segundos. No estaba segura de cuánto dinero tenía, así que se disponía a comprobarlo. Cuando encontró su cartera y la sacó, algo más se enredó en sus dedos y cayó al suelo haciendo más ruido del que debiera. Miró hacia abajo, a aquella pequeña tableta de diminutas pastillas rosas que de repente parecían reírse de ella y de su falta de sensatez. Las rodillas de Hermione se doblaron y tocaron el suelo antes de que ella se inclinara sobre la tableta de pastillas como si todo hubiera dejado de tener sentido de un momento a otro.

Eran las píldoras que su ginecóloga le había recetado para regular su periodo. La tableta estaba por la mitad… y ella había olvidado tomarse las de los últimos cinco días. La cogió del suelo y se quedó mirándola durante más de un minuto. ¿Qué estaba esperando? Sabía perfectamente que se le había olvidado tomarlas. Tal vez su mente estuviera buscando razones por las que no entrar en pánico. Sin embargo, no encontró ni una sola. Contó mentalmente las veces que había tenido sexo con Draco… Una vez, dos, tres… Cuatro. Cuatro veces en los últimos cinco días. ¿Qué probabilidad había de quedarse embarazada? Influía el hecho de haber sido virgen hacía relativamente poco? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Qué pautas seguir? ¿Cómo descubrir su estado? ¿Debía seguir tomando la píldora?

Se sentía estúpida, imbécil, ignorante. Ya nada quedaba del estado de euforia que había elevado su ánimo hasta el cielo hacía sólo unos minutos. Ahora todo se había vuelto oscuro. La música ahora incluso parecía lúgubre. Un pitido en sus oídos hizo que dejara de escucharla. Su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras seguía en el suelo mirando las pastillas con la boca seca y una seria dificultad para respirar. ¿Estaba hiperventilando? Tal vez. ¿Eso que acababa de resbalar por su rostro era una lágrima? Quizás.

Era una tonta. Sin lugar a dudas una demente. Una "mujer" de veinticinco años que se dejaba llevar por las emociones fuertes y olvidaba cuidarse. Una inútil. Hubiera apretado las manos en dos puños si hubiera encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por tal tremendo desliz. ¿Acaso no era de cajón? ¿Cuántas veces se lo habían repetido en las clases de educación sexual en el colegio? Si tienes relaciones sexuales puedes quedarte embarazada. Draco ni siquiera había usado algún tipo de protección. Algo le había hecho sentirse segura con él, dejarse llevar. Tal vez hubiera recordado que tomaba las pastillas y que por eso el riesgo descendía a un minúsculo uno por ciento. Recordaba las palabras exactas de su ginecóloga: "Será del uno por ciento siempre que se tomen de manera correcta". Podía escuchar de nuevo la advertencia que le hizo justo antes de marcharse y a la que no prestó mucha atención: "Si no se toma de manera regular, el riesgo aumenta hasta un quince por ciento".

Había un quince por ciento de probabilidad de que estuviera embarazada. Un simple quince por ciento que se hizo enorme en su cabeza. Quince, quince, quince.

—¿Hermie? —escuchó a lo lejos.

Ella tragó saliva, incapaz de proferir palabra. Unas manos la tocaron. Hubiera jurado que la voz estaba mucho más lejos. Alzó la vista y se topó con el rostro de Draco a escasos centímetros del suyo. Pero estaba borroso. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño intentando calmarse. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero finalmente el pitido de sus oídos se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Parecía que él había quitado la música porque ahora sólo escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón y la respiración entrecortada de Draco frente a ella. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para enfocarlos en el preocupado rostro del rubio, pero pronto todo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Él la miraba con una impaciencia mal contenida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó. El timbre de su voz tembló un poco al principio.

Hermione alzó la tableta de pastillas y él la cogió.

—He olvidado tomarlas desde el día en que te conocí —logró murmurar ella, pero su voz sonó un poco pastosa debido a la sequedad de su boca.

Le tomó un minuto a Draco entender a lo que se refería. Hermione había esperado que reaccionara como ella, que se preocupara por qué hacer si se diera el caso de embarazo, que al menos se sintiera mínimamente culpable, al igual que ella. Pero por el contrario, él esbozó una amplia sonrisa y exhibió todos sus blanquísimos dientes que casi consiguen deslumbrarla.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —exclamó.

Hermione lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

—¿Qué es estupendo? —inquirió.

—Puedes estar embarazada, ¿no? ¡Eso es genial!

La cabeza de Hermione volvió a dar vueltas, tanto que tuvo que cerrar los ojos de nuevo y tratar de no desmayarse. Cuando asimiló sus palabras y sintió que no iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro, volvió a abrirlos.

—¿Estás loco? —ambas palabras salieron de su boca bruscamente, afiladas como cuchillos.

Parecieron acertar justo en el pecho de Draco.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡No estoy preparada para ser madre! —chilló, levantándose tan deprisa que trastabilló y Draco tuvo que sujetarla por el codo—. ¡Ni siquiera sé si quiero tener hijos algún día!

—¿Y qué pasa si resultas embarazada? —ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza, negando con ella efusivamente—. ¿Insinúas que…?

—¿Que qué? ¿Que abortaría? ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! ¡No voy a tener un hijo ahora, no, no! Es un no rotundo, además… ¡tú serías el padre! —exclamó, moviendo una mano de mala gana en su dirección.

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —preguntó él con un tono que iba adquiriendo un matiz un tanto acusador.

—¡Que no te conozco! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué edad tienes!

—¡Treinta y uno! —gritó él, afectado por la situación.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo!

Draco tragó saliva.

—Hermione —dijo. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral cuando lo escuchó decir su nombre bien por primera vez—. No estoy de acuerdo con que abortes, ¿mi opinión cuenta o vas a hacer lo que te dé la gana?

Ella quiso responder, pero estaba tan nerviosa que lo único que logró hacer fue reprimir a duras penas un quejido y secarse las lágrimas del rostro. Por supuesto que contaba, pero al fin y al cabo era el cuerpo de ella, no el de él. Era ella quien tenía la última palabra en aquello, y si esperaba que decidiera tenerlo estaba bastante equivocado.

Sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando desconsoladamente cuando Draco la envolvió en sus brazos y la apretó muy fuerte contra él.

—Tranquila —le susurró al oído—. No pasa nada.

Hermione se agarró a su camiseta y se permitió desahogarse en su pecho. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas, demasiados pensamientos y muchas consecuencias. Sí, ahora pagaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Aunque aún no supiera con certeza si se encontraba en cinta o no, ese momento de angustia y desconcierto no se lo quitaba nadie.

Draco acariciaba su pelo lentamente y eso consiguió relajarla. Su olor la embriagaba y por un segundo, sólo por un segundo, tuvo la sensación de que todo estaba bien. Pero no, nada estaba bien. Aquella situación le recordaba demasiado a la experiencia de su abuela. Era _escalofriantemente_ similar. Se separó de él poco a poco y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Él dejó caer los brazos a cada costado, parecía rendido. Después de unos interminables segundos, Hermione se dispuso a coger su mochila y a colgársela a la espalda. No sabía dónde ir, si debía volver a casa de sus padres o buscar otro sitio donde quedarse, pero sin duda no podía seguir allí. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. Necesitaba salir de ese apartamento, necesitaba un respiro de todo, de él. Tener tiempo para poder pensar con claridad. Aclarar las ideas.

—Espera —dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de irse.

Hermione, que se había inclinado para coger la mochila, volvió a erguirse lentamente para mirarlo.

—Querías saber el significado de mis tatuajes, ¿verdad? —ella volvió sobre sus pasos, un poco vacilante—. ¿Sabes por qué sería maravilloso para mí que estuvieras embarazada? —hizo una pausa en la que esperó a que ella negara con la cabeza—. Porque no tengo familia. Ese niño sería lo único que tendría en esta vida.

—Draco…

—No, déjame hablar —la interrumpió. Luego señaló el tatuaje de la chica triste—. Es mi hermana mayor, Alicia. Tenía quince años cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico. Yo tenía siete. No recuerdo muy bien cómo pasó, lo único que recuerdo era estar sentado en el asiento trasero con mi hermana y sentir un giro brusco del vehículo después de impactar de frente con una furgoneta. El conductor borracho fue el primero en morir, pero dejó tras él a dos huérfanos que tendrían que irse a vivir con sus ancianos abuelos para evitar ingresar en un centro de menores. Mi abuelo murió primero, pocos años más tarde. Mi abuela lo hizo meses después, pero para entonces mi hermana ya tenía la mayoría de edad y aceptó mi custodia —relatar aquella historia parecía estar hiriéndolo de muerte por dentro, decirla en voz alta sin duda estaba causándole dolor. Podía notarse en su voz temblorosa—. Mi hermana entró en una profunda depresión a raíz del accidente. No guardo recuerdos de mi hermana siendo feliz. Era un alma en pena, si no fuera porque podía verle los pies habría jurado que en vez de caminar levitaba… Sus ojos siempre estaban caídos, sus ojeras eran de un negro tan intenso que mirarla daba escalofríos. Estaba en los huesos. Ya nunca reía, ni siquiera hablaba. Pero a pesar de toda la pena que sentía por dentro, esperó muchos años a que yo alcanzara la mayoría de edad —Draco hizo una pausa. Su expresión se había tornado destrozada—. Se suicidó el día que cumplí dieciocho años. Esperó tanto tiempo sólo para que los servicios sociales no me llevaran a un sitio que no fuera mi hogar.

Hermione había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Se acercó a él y se abalanzó a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que le hizo retroceder un paso. Draco suspiró contra su pelo.

—¿Quieres saber por qué no me deshago de la ropa de Astoria? —preguntó. Hermione lo miró con ojos llorosos y asintió—. La conocí cuando estaba en lo más profundo de mi pozo. Ella me lanzó un salvavidas y me sacó de nuevo al exterior. Me salvó de mí mismo, a pesar de que yo le estaba robando vida. Mi aura era tan oscura que destrozaba a todo el que tenía alrededor. Ella aguantó a mi lado muchos años, me proporcionó luz de nuevo, me guió por el camino correcto. No puedo guardarle rencor, fue el motivo por el que me levantaba todos los días, la razón para seguir con vida… y aunque se marchó, no le reprocho nada. Ella me dejó siendo una mejor persona, pero se fue agotada, herida. Yo le quité mucho, casi tanto de lo que ella me dio a mí sin merecerlo. Mantengo su ropa por si algún día vuelve a por ella. No sé, quizás lo haga.

A Hermione empezó a inundarle un sentimiento de terror de repente. ¿Y si lo hacía? Estaba claro que ella era el amor de la vida de Draco, la mujer que le había aportado más que nadie. Ella no le había dado nada. Si Astoria volvía ella quedaría relevada a un segundo puesto. Un atisbo de dolor se asentó en su boca del estómago, provocándole un retortijón.

Sólo acababa de darle un motivo más para no tener un hijo con él en ese momento.

—Astoria y yo nunca pudimos tener hijos —confesó. Hermione no pudo reprimir la sorpresa en su rostro—. Hace unos años quisimos intentarlo. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que lo hicimos para sanar nuestra relación… pero ésta ya estaba muerta. No funcionó, y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Se fue y yo nunca he sabido nada de ella desde entonces. Siempre pensé que fue culpa mía… Creí que la vida no iba a darme nunca la oportunidad de ser padre —Hermione suspiró—. Por eso, si estuvieras embarazada, sería algo grandioso para mí.

—Draco… Yo no…

Ninguno dijo una palabra más. Ambos volvieron a separarse y el espacio entre ellos pareció convertirse en un muro de cemento.

—No te vayas —murmuró él cuando Hermione miró su mochila por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Entiendes que tengo que hacerlo? —las palabras salieron de su boca en un susurro.

Él no respondió.

Hermione sentía haber caído del cielo y haberse dado de bruces contra el suelo. La nube en la que había estado los últimos cinco días por fin se había disipado y ahora ella tenía que curarse las heridas de la realidad. Lo necesitaba. Tenía que irse para volver a pensar con claridad.

El muro entre ellos se hizo más alto cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás, todavía sosteniéndole la mirada, y terminó por separarlos por completo cuando Hermione hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, cogió su mochila y salió por la puerta.

* * *

 **NA2:** Como ya sabéis que soy la tía más agradecida del universo, un agradecimiento a todas esas personas que siguen leyendo fielmente esta u otras de mis historias.  Ya son más de 200 reviews... ¡Gracias por eso también! ¿Me dejas uno para ir aumentando? Porfiiiii :D

Cristy.


	11. Caught!

**NA:** ¡Hola gente! Qué contenta estoy con la aceptación que tuvo el último capítulo de esta historia. Parece que dejó a más de una sufriendo un poco...  
Hay quien me ha comentado mediante reviews que creen que Hermione está siendo inmadura. ¿De verdad pensáis eso? Yo creo que está siendo realista. Simplemente poneos en su situación, no hay por dónde cogerla. Un embarazo no deseado siempre tiene un gran impacto en las personas, imaginaos que encima el padre es alguien que conocéis de menos de una semana. Eso es algo loco. Yo me pongo en su lugar y me dan ganas de morirme xD

En fin, mil millones de gracias por los reviews. Me encuentro super inspirada con esta historia y eso, en parte, es gracias a vosotros :D *manda besitos a sus lectores*.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Caught!**

* * *

Cuando Hermione se fue del apartamento de Draco, estuvo dando vueltas por el barrio en busca de una farmacia. Si le hubieran preguntado no hubiera sabido decir cuánto tiempo había estado caminando hasta que encontró una, lo único que sabía era que el día había empezado a oscurecer y que un molesto calambre recorría sus piernas de vez en cuando.

Supuso que había caminado bastante. No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta porque había una especie de neblina en su mente que nublaba sus pensamientos y la hacía sentir un poco desorientada.

Dentro de la farmacia se las arregló para, con un escaso puñado de palabras, hacerle saber a la farmacéutica lo que quería. En su cartera tenía el dinero justo para pagar una sola prueba de embarazo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no hubiera tenido suficiente para comprar todos los ingredientes necesarios para haberle hecho a Draco su rica tarta de limón.

Pensar en él le hacía sentir una punzada de dolor en la boca del estómago. Lo último que le había dicho antes de que ella saliera por la puerta retumbó en su cabeza con tanta intensidad que casi se queda sin aliento.

"No te vayas".

Pero ella lo había hecho, irse. Dejarlo atrás. Simplemente no podía quedarse, no era una opción después de haber visto la alegría reflejada en el rostro del rubio cuando supo que había posibilidad de embarazo. Discrepaban en algo tan serio como el hecho de tener un hijo. Era una locura, una demencia en letras mayúsculas. Bien grande. Dementes.

Hacía sólo cinco días que había perdido la virginidad y ahora pensaba en abortar.  
Hermione había crecido en un ambiente un tanto conservador aunque ella siempre había sido bastante abierta de mente, desde bien pequeñita. Temas polémicos socialmente como podían ser la homosexualidad, el cambio de género o el aborto nunca le habían causado dolores de cabeza. Para ella todo era más simple que para los demás. Vive y deja vivir. ¿No te gusta la homosexualidad? No seas homosexual. ¿No te parece bien que una persona que siente que vive en un cuerpo que no es el suyo cambie su género? No lo hagas tú. ¿Estás en contra del aborto? No abortes, pero no obligues a los demás a hacer o pensar lo que tú consideras correcto. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién sabe cómo se siente el vecino? Nadie experimenta el dolor de las personas que les rodean, sólo el suyo propio. Hermione siempre había pensado que prohibirle a una persona ser feliz a su manera era un poco cruel.

Pero ahora que era ella la que se encontraba en una tesitura delicada, la cosa cambiaba un poco. ¿Qué haría si efectivamente estuviera embarazada? Simplemente no podía tener un hijo con un desconocido. No, las cosas no se hacían así. No podía bajar una cuesta corriendo si sabía que justo cuando llegara al final habría un muro bien alto y duro con el que se daría de bruces sin remedio. Tenía que ser responsable, todas esas locuras que había cometido en los últimos días sin pararse a pensarlas ni un segundo tenían que parar. Ella tenía que relajarse. Pensar.

Pensar la manera de solucionar aquel posible problema y ser consciente de las consecuencias. Un aborto la marcaría para toda la vida. Le dejaría secuelas no sólo físicas, también psicológicas. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? Su falta de cabeza ahora le pasaba factura. Y una bien gorda.

Sabía que había empezado a llover, pero no había nada que le animara a echar a correr. Es más, sentía un gran peso a sus espaldas que se lo impedía. La lluvia sólo era agua que mojaba su ropa y su pelo. Se preguntó por qué demonios sentiría que le calaba hasta el corazón y los huesos.  
Quizás fuera el hecho de que recordaba con demasiada claridad la lluvia de la noche anterior, bajo la cual Draco y ella se habían besado por primera vez. Ahora sentía que había sido una lluvia diferente a la de hoy. Más ligera y jovial, menos dura. Esa noche solitaria, caminando con la cabeza gacha y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cada gota que caía sobre ella se sentía un martirio.

Una gota tras otra, y otra más… Y de repente la lluvia se tornó en tormenta. Sin previo aviso, sin darle oportunidad de ponerse a cubierto. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque sus pies dejaron de moverse sin una orden expresa, y cuando ella levantó la cabeza se encontró delante de la casa de sus padres. De su casa.

¿En qué momento había decidido volver? ¿Lo había hecho realmente?

Ya daba igual. Empapada, con el corazón encogido y el peso más grande que había tenido nunca en su mente, lo único que necesitaba era volver a casa. Sentía una urgencia desmesurada de meterse en su cama y olvidar todo lo que había pasado… aunque en el fondo era muy consciente de que no podía ni debía hacer eso.

¿Qué tal si simplemente se dejaba olvidar durante una noche? Sólo mientras dormía. Podía intentarlo al menos.

Sus nudillos golpearon la puerta de su casa un par de veces. No es que recordara haber cruzado el pequeño patio delantero, pero tampoco iba a torturarse por ello. Estaba claro que todo aquello se debía a que se encontraba en estado de shock. Era normal, ¿no? Podía perdonárselo… algún día.

Los brazos de su madre la abrazaron de repente. Se había lanzado a ella con tanta fuerza que casi la tira de espaldas. Le había dado exactamente igual la lluvia, no parecía importarle demasiado estar mojándose junto a ella. Hermione la rodeó con los brazos y dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro. Su padre apareció de la nada un segundo después y se unió al abrazo.

Era agradable. Volver a casa y recibir el amor sincero y sin reproches de tus padres, definitivamente era una sensación más que agradable.

* * *

Hermione recordaba haberse dado una ducha caliente antes de ponerse el pijama, lo que no sabía era cómo había llegado hasta su cama. Supuso que había dormido toda la noche de un tirón porque cuando recuperó la consciencia de sí misma su habitación estaba completamente iluminada. No tenía la sensación, por vaga que fuera, de haber soñado algo. Estaba tapada con las sábanas y alguien acariciaba su pelo lentamente. Se dejó hacer un rato más, con el rostro medio hundido en la almohada y los ojos aún cerrados. No necesitaba abrirlos para saber que quien acariciaba su cabello era su madre. Siempre lo había hecho cuando, siendo pequeña, se enfermaba o estaba triste por algo.

Cuando decidió que ya iba siendo hora de reaccionar, Hermione abrió los ojos poco a poco para darle tiempo a sus pupilas de adaptarse a la claridad.  
Lo primero que vio fue a su madre, sentada en una silla junto a su cama y mirándola con una mezcla de preocupación y alegría en el rostro.

—Buenos días cielo —le susurró con cautela.

—¿Qué hora es?

La mujer miró su reloj de muñeca un par de segundos.

—Las doce y media —respondió con suavidad.

Hermione se deshizo de sus caricias incorporándose un poco en la cama.

—¿Y tu trabajo?

—Me he pedido el día libre.

La chica miró a la pared del fondo de su habitación por encima del hombro de su madre. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ella tampoco había ido a la Universidad. Dio un suspiro por lo bajo y luego, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, miró a su madre a los ojos por primera vez en los últimos días. Los vio algo más hundidos y apagados de lo habitual.

—¿Y papá?

—Él sí ha ido a trabajar. Me ha pedido que te diga que lo llames cuando te despiertes.

Hermione no estaba del todo segura de que le apeteciera hacer eso. Se dispuso a levantarse de la cama para evitar decir algo al respecto, pero su madre le puso una mano en el hombro y la hizo parar.

—Cariño… ¿dónde has estado? —su madre se percató al instante de la mueca de dolor que apareció en el rostro de su hija ante su pregunta—. Está bien, cielo. No tienes que contármelo ahora —Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de agachar la cabeza. Su madre le puso dos dedos en la barbilla para levantarla de nuevo—. Eh, no pasa nada. Todo está bien. Tu padre y yo hemos tenido largas y contundentes conversaciones desde el día que te fuiste por la ventana… No estamos enfadados contigo, sino con nosotros mismos. Tenemos la sensación de que hemos fracasado como padres. Ha sido necesario que hicieras esto para que nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros errores…

Su voz se quebró al final de la frase y no pudo continuar.

—Oh, mamá —Hermione la abrazó con fuerza y ambas hicieron que ese abrazo durara más de lo normal—. Siento haberos hecho esto.

* * *

Cuando su padre llegó del trabajo aquel día, Hermione le dio un cálido abrazo a modo de disculpa. Éste le dio un beso en la coronilla y le frotó un poco la espalda como respuesta. No podía creer que sus padres no le hubieran echado la bronca de su vida después de lo que hizo. Le parecía casi inverosímil que su escapada hubiera servido para hacerlos recapacitar sobre su actitud. ¿Habrían entendido al final que ella era una persona adulta y que, aunque viviera bajo su techo, ellos no tenían ningún derecho a controlar su vida? Realmente esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

Y el miércoles pasó con todas las atenciones y muestras de cariño por parte de sus padres. Era evidente que su comportamiento estaba motivado por el miedo a que pudiera volver a marcharse, y aunque Hermione sabía que su madre intuía que su tristeza no sólo era debido a la sobreprotección de la que siempre había sido víctima en su casa, ninguna hizo comentarios al respecto. Supuso que le estaba dando tiempo para que fuera ella quien acudiera a su madre a contarle lo que le pasaba. Tal vez terminara haciéndolo algún día.

* * *

La noche del miércoles no podía dormir, lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama. El hecho de que sus padres no le hubieran montado un escándalo contribuyó a que pudiera relajarse y empezar a pensar con claridad. Y si bien lo primero era bueno y necesario para ella, lo segundo lo único que hizo fue aumentar su ansiedad.

Había leído en internet que para que una prueba de embarazo fuera efectiva había que realizarla una semana después de la fecha prevista del periodo. Eso tampoco ayudaba. Había decidido dejar de tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas y esperar a que su cuerpo hablara. Según sus cálculos debía venirle la regla en una semana, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que fuera a poder esperar una semana más para hacerse la prueba y salir de dudas. Seguramente si no le bajaba el miércoles siguiente por la mañana terminaría haciéndosela el miércoles por la tarde. Y si daba negativo iría a comprar otro test para por la noche.

Hermione resopló. Era imposible dormirse cuando su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo. Había estado pensándolo durante el día y ahora creía que lo mejor era no adelantar acontecimientos. Intentaría no dejarse llevar por las emociones, pero sobre todo no dejaría que aquello arruinara su vida antes incluso de saber si estaba embarazada o no. Así que lo único que quería hacer esa noche era dormir, descansar para poder levantarse temprano por la mañana e ir a la Universidad. Ya había faltado demasiado y no quería perder el ritmo de la clase… pero Draco no se iba de sus pensamientos. Aparecía vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros rajados por las rodillas, una camiseta blanca bajo su chupa de cuero negro y un casco bajo el brazo. Le sonreía. A veces movía la cabeza para hacerse el flequillo rubio a un lado, otras se mordía un labio sensualmente… y luego los movía para que pudiera leer en ellos su manera favorita de llamarla. Hermie. No hacía ningún sonido en su memoria, sólo se paseaba por ella de un lado a otro sin intención aparente de marcharse.

Lo extrañaba mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Echaba tremendamente de menos a una persona que acababa de conocer. Ni siquiera podía decir que se acordara de Ginny un dos por ciento de lo que lo echaba en falta a él. Era completamente loco, ilógico, y algo dentro de ella la instaba constantemente a buscarlo… pero otra parte le ordenaba ser un poco más cautelosa.

Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez mientras las horas seguían pasando y la noche se convertía en madrugada que, si se daba un tiempo para recapacitar antes de conocer su estado, podría llegar a encontrar la manera de perdonarse por lo que había hecho con él. No se arrepentía de vivir nuevas experiencias, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho dejándose la cabeza y el sentido común en casa. Iba a dejar que pasara aquella semana antes de su periodo o falta del mismo, después podría volver y tener una conversación tranquilamente con él. Seguro que entendía su posición, ¿verdad? Sentía que así era como debía proceder, sin prisas y sin locuras, dando un paso tras otro y pensando las cosas con claridad.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de la hora a la que se habría quedado dormida por la noche, pero a juzgar por el ruido de la calle seguramente habría sido bastante tarde. Hermione miró el reloj de su escritorio… Eran las dos de la tarde. Sin poder creerse que no se hubiera despertado antes, Hermione dio un salto y salió de la cama rápidamente.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, así que sus padres no deberían haber llegado del trabajo todavía. Hizo su cama, se quitó el pijama y se vistió con algo cómodo. Luego bajó las escaleras para beber un poco de agua. Su padre había dejado hecha la comida. Sabía que había sido así porque olía a su estofado. Ella fue poniendo la mesa para cuando llegaran. Luego recogió el correo del buzón, barrió el patio delantero de la casa y tiró la basura. Cuando no supo qué otra cosa hacer para mantener la mente distraída, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Empezó a cambiar los canales en busca de algo que llamara su atención, pero la puerta de la entrada se abrió cuando había cambiado a las noticias. Después de dar la bienvenida a sus padres, la familia Granger empezó a comer el rico estofado de había dejado preparado su padre. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir. Desde que había vuelto el ambiente en casa era un poquito tenso. Aunque sus padres se esforzaran por hacerle ver que no, así era. Así que comieron en silencio con la televisión de fondo. Los tres la miraban, aunque ninguno le estaba prestando demasiada atención a decir verdad. Hermione tenía la sensación de que siempre era lo mismo. Cambio climático, asesinatos, tragedias, políticos corruptos… Tanto era así que estuvo tentada a cambiar de canal en más de una ocasión.

Pero la voz de la presentadora se tornó divertida cuando volvieron a enfocarla.

" _Todos sabemos que internet nos puede servir de gran ayuda, más aún cuando sabemos que siempre habrá vídeos virales abarrotando nuestras redes sociales y logrando sacarnos una sonrisa cuantas veces los veamos. Muchos de ellos han tenido éxito porque no fueron premeditados. Muchas personas a veces se olvidan de que cualquier movimiento o expresión que hagan podría ser capturado por cualquiera y subido directamente al ciberespacio. Éste es el caso del siguiente vídeo, que fue captado por la cámara de una viandante londinense y que se ha_ _hecho viral en internet en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas."_

La atención de Hermione y de sus padres estuvo puesta en la chica morena que les hablaba al otro lado de la pantalla antes de que diera paso a las imágenes. Un chico corría tras una chica que parecía negarse a devolverle un paraguas mientras llovía intensamente en lo que parecía ser cerca del río Támesis. Ambos se reían tan fuerte durante su particular juego que se podía escuchar cómo le contagiaban la risa a la persona que grababa las imágenes en la distancia. El chico logró agarrarla de la cintura y, tras un breve instante en el que se miraron a los ojos, ambos se besaron bajo la lluvia. La voz de una chica tras la cámara murmuró " _Esto es hermoso_ ". Alguien a su lado pareció estar de acuerdo y comentó " _Ojalá me pasara a mí algo parecido. Siempre quise besar a alguien bajo la lluvia pero mi novio es tan tiquismiquis que cuando le cae una gota en el pelo ya está de morros todo el día_ ".

Hermione sólo se percató de que la protagonista de aquel vídeo viral era ella cuando el zoom del teléfono de la chica que grababa los enfocó más de cerca. La presentadora de las noticias volvió a aparecer en la pantalla con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

" _Bajo el título de "Si de verdad amas a alguien bésalo bajo la lluvia", el vídeo que acabamos de mostrarles ha obtenido dos millones de visitas en apenas un par de días y se ha convertido en el vídeo más visto de YouTube de la semana, aunque a juzgar por la velocidad de su propagación por las redes sociales es muy posible que sea el vídeo más popular del mes de Septiembre de dicho sitio web."_

La chica de las noticias siguió hablando un poco más, pero Hermione dejó de escucharla. Miró a sus padres intentando no mover mucho la cabeza. Los dos estaban con la boca muy abierta y una expresión de extrema sorpresa en sus rostros. No estaba muy segura de si eso era bueno o malo. Pensó en salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación antes de que sus padres volvieran en sí y empezaran a lincharla a preguntas. Pero no pudo moverse, sus extremidades simplemente no le respondían… Y los ojos de sus progenitores se clavaron en ella antes de que quisiera darse cuenta.

Hundiéndose un poco en el asiento, con las mejillas encendidas y completamente abochornada, Hermione optó por utilizar sus manos para taparse la cara. Como si así, cubriéndose el rostro, desapareciera de la vista de sus padres. Como si así se solucionaran por arte de magia todos sus problemas.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**

 **Cristy.**


	12. Don't grab me

**NA:** Demasiada inspiración como para ignorarla. He escrito este cap durante estos días entre estudio y estudio, pero es que cuando la inspiración llama a tu puerta la historia simplemente fluye.

Aprovecho para decir que he subido un vídeo "trailer" de esta historia a mi página de Facebook. Tengo que avisar que hago un tremendo SPOILER al final, pero si tienes curiosidad puedes ir a verlo allí. Hay un enlace en mi perfil de FF que te lleva directamente, pero puedes encontrar mi página simplemente escribiendo Cristy1994 en el buscador de Facebook.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Don't grab me.**

* * *

Después de encerrarse en su habitación y sentarse en la cama para tratar de calmar sus nervios, Hermione encendió su anticuado portátil y, no sin cierta reticencia, buscó la palabra "YouTube" en el buscador. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento cuando aquel video aparecía en la sección "noticias" de internet incluso antes de entrar en el sitio web. Cuando se recompuso, después de inhalar y exhalar un par de veces, decidió clicar en el enlace de la página sólo para comprobar que aquel dichoso video era el que YouTube le "recomendaba" como el más popular del momento. Se puso los auriculares, pinchó en él y, sin valor para verlo de nuevo, bajó con el ratón hasta que desapareció. A un lado se mostraban las dos millones quinientas mil visitas que había tenido hasta ese momento. La sección de comentarios indicaba que, si querías y tenías el tiempo libre suficiente, podías leer unas veinte mil opiniones al respecto. Hermione desplazó los ojos por la pantalla varias veces, de lado a lado.

" _Este video es realmente hermoso_ ".

" _Necesito esa chupa de cuero… en el suelo de mi habitación_ ".

" _Lo siento chica, si me cruzo a ese hombre por la calle me lo quedo_ ".

" _Mi novia acaba de dejarme porque dice que nunca la he besado bajo la lluvia_ ".

" _Que alguien escriba un libro sobre esa pareja, por favor_ ".

" _Se les ve tan enamorados que me muero por saber la historia tras ellos_ ".

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Sus pulmones le ardían tanto que tuvo que preguntarse cuánto tiempo había estado sin recibir oxígeno.

Todo aquello le parecía inverosímil, como si no pudiera ser ella la protagonista de ese video que se había vuelto viral en sólo unos días… Simplemente no podía ser, ella nunca había sido la protagonista en nada, ni siquiera de sus propios cumpleaños. Debía ser una tomadura de pelo…

Pero al volver a rodar hacia arriba la rueda del ratón, era ella a la que enfocaba la cámara. A ella y a Draco. Esa noche se había sentido tan en las nubes que ni siquiera notó que, a través de la lluvia, habían tenido público… y ahora todo el mundo hablaba y comentaba sobre "la pareja bajo la lluvia". Dios, parecía una escena tan cliché de las películas románticas que no lograba dejar de preguntarse por qué diablos la gente parecía estar enloqueciendo con ella.

Tras borrar el historial y apagar el ordenador, Hermione se metió en la cama sin ni siquiera bajar a cenar. Si no tenía nada de ganas de comer debido al malestar que sentía en la boca del estómago, menos ganas tenía de volver a enfrentar a sus padres esa noche.

El jueves había resultado desastroso. No podía esperar a dormirse para despertar al día siguiente. Necesitaba que ese día acabara de una vez. Tal vez el viernes le sonriera un poquito más.

Se frotó las mariposas de su bajo vientre a través de la camiseta del pijama. Mañana sólo habría pasado una semana.

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que le habían prometido sus padres sobre lo de dejar de ser tan intrusivos en su vida personal, a Hermione le pareció que todas esas promesas pronto cayeron en saco roto. Desde la tarde anterior la tensión entre los miembros de la familia aumentó hasta el punto de intentar evitarse a toda costa por la casa. El vídeo de las noticias pareció ser lo suficientemente explícito como para que sus padres no tuvieran la necesidad de preguntar nada al respecto. En lugar de eso decidieron guardar un silencio tan rotundo y profundo que, junto a sus miradas de soslayo y desaprobación, Hermione volvió a sentir un tremendo pesar en su corazón y una gran incomodidad en su propia casa. Tanta que, a pesar de no sentirse con ánimos, se levantó dos horas antes de lo habitual, se colgó su mochila y se fue a la universidad dando un paseo. Fue un alivio que sus padres no se hubieran levantado todavía, así no tuvo que verse en la tesitura de sentarse a la mesa de la cocina frente a ellos para desayunar. Dejó una nota en la encimera haciéndoles saber que se había ido a la Facultad y que seguramente tuviera que quedarse hasta la tarde noche haciendo un trabajo de clase.

Aquella nota la consideró necesaria teniendo en cuenta la forma que había tenido de escaparse de casa hacía solo una semana. No quería que pensaran que lo había vuelto a hacer al levantarse y no verla en la cama. Lo del trabajo era mentira, pero igualmente necesario. No se sentía con fuerzas para volver a casa tras las clases. Se quedaría en la sala de estudio repasando el temario perdido de los últimos días, tal vez incluso se animara a visitar el centro comercial junto al Campus, aunque fuera sola. Lo único que necesitaba era desconectar de todo y de todos. Pensar, pero hacerlo bien. Aclararse, llegar a conclusiones.

A pesar de estar bastante lejos de la zona residencial donde vivía, el camino hacia la universidad se le hizo ameno. Recién estaba amaneciendo cuando le quedaban unos treinta minutos para llegar. Las calles desiertas y el frío londinense fueron clave para conectar consigo misma. El sonido de los pájaros de fondo, revoloteando en los frondosos árboles de la avenida, fue otro aliciente para volver a apreciar las pequeñas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor y que apenas alguna vez lograba percibir. Si aguzaba el oído lo suficiente podía oír su breve canto a lo lejos, y siendo sincera debía decir que era una de las cosas más hermosas que había escuchado nunca.

Era consciente de que la mayoría de las veces iba tan ensimismada en sus problemas que pasaba por alto la belleza del día a día, las cosas que parecían imperceptibles pero que en realidad eran completamente visibles y audibles para el que realmente deseara verlas y oírlas.

Como esas flores que sobresalían sobre el muro de piedra de la casa de enfrente, o como el sonido que hacía el viento al zarandear las copas de los árboles y arrancarles unas cuantas hojas a su paso.

Llegó a la clase mucho antes de que empezara y, contra todo pronóstico, la preocupación de su mente había desaparecido en gran medida. El dolor de su pecho también había disminuido considerablemente. Se sentía con ganas de empezar aquel día con buen pie, ¿sería posible? Estaba dispuesta a dejar a un lado todo lo que le causaba estrés y empezar a mirar las cosas de una manera diferente. Se sentó en el mismo sitio que el martes esperando que Julie lo hiciera a su lado. Quería salir de su zona de confort en ese sentido, tenía ganas de conocerla y ver si ambas podían iniciar una relación de amistad más allá de la universidad. La chica le parecía bastante simpática, ella sólo tenía que poner un poco de su parte para avanzar.

Hermione también pensó que podía aprovechar aquel repentino optimismo para hablar con sus padres. Había aparecido de la nada mientras caminaba y escuchaba el sonido de su respiración. Ser tan consciente de los latidos de su corazón bajo tantas capas y capas de ropa la hizo sentirse… la hizo sentirse un poco más viva. Menos muerta. Con más ganas de darse a valer, de demostrar que podía con todo, de seguir volando a pesar de las adversidades. Tenía que plantearse en qué dirección tendría que hacerlo a partir de ahora, pero tenía claro que no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie volviera a cortar sus alas.

Mientras esperaba a que la gente llegara intentó ponerse en situación y planear lo que les diría. No quería dejarse nada, sentía en su interior que no quería volver a mentirles… pero no iba a decirles ciertas cosas. Iba a excluir todo lo relacionado con las relaciones sexuales y el posterior susto con las pastillas. Llegó a la conclusión de que ellos no tenían por qué saberlo, su intimidad era suya y sólo suya. Ya pensaría cómo hablarles sobre su embarazo… si resultaba estar embarazada, claro. No iba a preocuparse por eso antes de tiempo.

Les hablaría sobre cómo se sintió el día de su cumpleaños, les contaría su promesa de cambiar, de dejar de encerrarse y de salir a la calle a buscar y a vivir emociones nuevas. Incluso les diría sobre su tatuaje, no veía motivos para callarse eso. Ya estaba hecho, tendrían que aceptar lo que ella quisiera hacer con su cuerpo, ¿verdad? Sí, les contaría que fue así como lo conoció, en un estudio de tatuajes. Que sus ojos la hipnotizaron, que vio en él algo que jamás había visto en nadie. Que le ofreció una amable mano cuando más sola se sentía, que ella la tomó sin ni siquiera pensarlo un segundo. Que sus tatuajes le gustaban, que su manera de vestir la atraía. Que conducía como un loco, que aunque en más de una ocasión creyó que iba a morir fueron esos momentos en los que se sintió más viva que nunca. Que en el fondo le gustaba que le llamara Hermie. Que la llevó al pueblo, que conoció a su abuelo. Que se abrió a ella, que pudo ver en su interior. Que le había ofrecido trabajo, que había aceptado sin dudarlo y que… ¿dónde diablos se había metido todo el mundo?

Hermione se percató de que había ido hundiéndose poco a poco en el asiento. Se puso derecha y miró el reloj sobre la pizarra. Tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos y enfocarlos bien para lograr ver la hora, ya que aquella fila estaba bastante al fondo. Luego echó un vistazo a la clase. Se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que la clase debería haber empezado hacía ya media hora. Pero allí no había nadie, y en el pasillo no se escuchaba un ruido. Aun así decidió asomarse fuera de la clase para cerciorarse… No, nada. Tal vez el profesor hubiera avisado de que aquel día no podía impartir clase y ella, al haber faltado, no se había enterado. Sí, era lo que tenía más sentido en ese momento. O quizás hubiera enviado un correo ayer avisando de que estaba enfermo. Sabía que debía haber revisado su correo la noche anterior, simplemente se había olvidado por completo. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Así que esperó pacientemente a que aquella hora concluyera y empezara a llegar la gente para la siguiente.

Y así fue. La clase fue llenándose poco a poco a medida que se acercaba la segunda hora. Julie llegó a los pocos minutos y, con una agradable sonrisa, se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —saludó Hermione.

—Hola —dijo la chica—. ¿Cómo te ha salido? Has acabado muy pronto, ¿no?

Hermione intentó mantener la sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de no entender absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

—¿Cómo?

La morena estaba guardando unos apuntes en su carpeta de manera distraída.

—El examen —dijo de repente—, que cómo te ha salido.

El corazón de Hermione empezó a palpitar más y más fuerte en su pecho.

—Disculpa, ¿qué examen? Yo llevo aquí desde antes de la hora de la primera clase.

Julie dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla. En su rostro sólo pudo ver preocupación.

—El examen de estadística —respondió—. Ha sido hoy en el Aula Magna… Lo dijo el profesor el lunes.

Todo el optimismo y el buen humor que había conseguido reunir al salir de casa se fueron al traste en un segundo. El lunes había amanecido en el pueblo de su abuelo, y para cuando hubieron llegado a Londres de nuevo ya habían terminado las clases. Por supuesto que no se había enterado de nada al respecto, y dudaba seriamente que alguien se hubiera percatado de su ausencia y hubiera intentado contactar con ella para hacérselo saber. Cabía una pequeña posibilidad, aunque tan minúscula que empezó a sentirse ridícula por pensarla siquiera. No, la universidad no iba así. Si no ibas a clase te arriesgabas a que te pasara algo como eso, perderte algo tan importante como la fecha de un examen. Aquellos que se hacían de un grupito de amigos solían pasarse los apuntes y recordarse las cosas, ya fuera en la misma clase o en las redes sociales. Pero ella no tenía de eso, las redes sociales no terminaban de gustarle. Y tampoco tenía amigos. Así que acababa de perderse un examen bastante importante.

Recordaba haber escuchado al profesor decir el primer día de clase que el temario a impartir se dividiría en dos, por lo que se realizarían dos exámenes de la asignatura. Y que era indispensable haber aprobado el primero para tener el derecho de presentarse al segundo. De lo contrario se iría directamente al periodo de recuperaciones con ambas partes… pero Hermione no podía permitirse eso. No el año en el que se graduaría… o eso había creído.

Acababa de comprar un pase directo a la recuperación de esa asignatura y una negativa por parte de la universidad para graduarse con sus compañeros. Y no era eso lo que le molestaba, no es que se sintiera parte precisamente de algún grupo de gente, es que ella nunca se había quedado atrás. Jamás. Alguna vez había suspendido alguna que otra asignatura pero siempre la había terminado recuperando a la primera. Nunca había suspendido ninguna por no presentarse al examen.

—¿Estás bien?

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a la chica. La observaba con un atisbo de preocupación en el rostro. ¿Tan mala cara se le había quedado? Era más que probable. Asintió una sola vez.

—Es que… no estuve aquí el lunes. No vine a clase y no me enteré —murmuró.

—Vaya… lo siento.

La clase empezó en ese momento y ambas chicas miraron al frente para prestar atención a la profesora de Análisis contable.

La mañana pasó extremadamente lenta para Hermione. Cada clase se hacía más y más pesada y parecían no acabarse nunca. Ella intentaba concentrarse en las otras asignaturas, pero había una gran parte de su mente que se negaba a olvidar lo que acababa de pasarle. No podía aceptarlo, tenía la sensación de que desde hacía un par de días nada le estaba saliendo bien. Al contrario, todo iba de mal en peor.

Cuando las clases del día terminaron, Hermione se encontró caminando por el pasillo mientras arrastraba los pies con desgana. Su lentitud parecía molestar a los que pasaban por su lado, que se volvían para dedicarle sus mejores caras de pocos amigos… pero sus expresiones cambiaban en cuanto la miraban realmente. Entonces se sonreían y empezaban a cuchichear y a murmurar cosas por lo bajo con los demás. A Hermione le llevó unos pocos minutos darse cuenta de que aquello era debido al video robado, al momento que había compartido con Draco en el que habían pensado que nadie los miraba.

Claramente se habían equivocado, y si ella había pensado que su vida seguiría siendo la misma después de aquello estaba siendo absolutamente ignorante. Rápidamente se corrió la voz y todas las miradas estuvieron puestas en ella a medida que caminaba por el pasillo. Con un suspiro tuvo que acelerar el paso para zafarse de toda esa gente que la observaba descaradamente y sin ningún tipo de tapujo.

—¡Hermione!

Julie acababa de ponerse a su altura, aunque parecía un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que todos la estuvieran mirando, ahora también a ella.

—Hola —dijo Hermione con desgana.

—Hola —saludó de nuevo la chica asiática—. Hoy tengo clase de piano cerca de aquí, así que me quedo en la cafetería de la universidad a comer. Creo recordar haberte visto alguna vez por allí, si te quedas podríamos almorzar juntas.

Hermione no lo pretendía, y aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo, la expresión de su cara se tornó suplicante cuando escuchó su propuesta.

—Por favor.

—¡Claro!

A pesar de que sólo tenían que bajar un par de tramos de escaleras, ambas se apresuraron a llegar lo antes posible. La cafetería estaba casi vacía aunque era evidente que empezaría a llenarse pronto con el fin de las clases, así que Julie fue a sentarse en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta.

—No —le dijo Hermione, haciendo que se quedara quieta y no terminara de sentarse—. ¿Te importa que vayamos a una de las mesas del fondo?

Julie se tomó unos segundos para mirarla y analizar su rostro. Luego, con toda la naturalidad respondió:

—Para nada.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de todas, al fondo y en la esquina. Hermione se agenció la silla que daba mirando a la pared. Casi se podía decir que incluso parecía que estaban en penumbra. Estudiaron la carta y, cuando la camarera se acercó, pidieron sus respectivos platos.

Hermione se percató de que Julie no dejaba de mirar a todos lados, extrañada. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron a través de la mesa, su nueva amiga parecía contrariada.

—¿Pasa algo contigo o es que yo tengo monos en la cara? —preguntó.

—Me temo que la cosa va conmigo… —respondió Hermione de mala gana. Luego se hundió un poco voluntariamente en el asiento mientras notaba los ojos de los demás clavados en su espalda.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa? —preguntó de nuevo, luego se mordió un poco el labio disimuladamente, avergonzada—. Es decir, no tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres.

—No, no, está bien. Debes ser la única que no ha visto el dichoso video.

Julie frunció el ceño unos segundos, acto seguido se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y enfocó sus ojos verdes en ella. La sorpresa de la chica no tardó en hacer acto de presencia en la conversación.

—Eres la chica bajo la lluvia —dijo en voz baja, pero con un claro deje de asombro en el tono—. ¡Caramba! Sí que he visto el video, ¿quién no? ¡Está por todos lados! Pero sinceramente no te había reconocido —Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa, y aunque quiso responder algo, Julie se adelantó cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo que no estaba bien con ese video—. ¿Ocurre algo?

El tono de voz de aquella chica se volvió tan sereno y preocupado de repente que Hermione sintió una repentina conexión con esa desconocida. Como si supiera que podía confiar en ella, que su preocupación no estaba motivada por el cotilleo, sino por sus ganas de ayudarla a solucionar sus problemas.

Fue entonces cuando se lo contó todo con pelos y señales. No supo de dónde había sacado la fuerza para hacerlo, simplemente había empezado a hablar en susurros y no había terminado hasta que le contó sobre el posible embarazo.

En el rostro de Julie no había ni una pizca de excitación por aquella nueva información, por el contrario podía ver la empatía en sus ojos. No la juzgaba en absoluto.

—Está claro que fue el miedo el que te hizo reaccionar de esa manera, ¿pero y si no estás…? —se arrimó un poco más a ella y bajó la voz hasta que se convirtió en un susurro—. ¿Y si no estás embarazada? ¿Qué va a pasar con vosotros?

Hermione hizo una mueca. Pensar en él desde que había vuelto a su casa siempre era, en cierto modo, doloroso.

—No lo sé… Ni siquiera sé si querrá volver a verme después de esto si no estoy embarazada. ¿Crees que hice mal al irme de allí?

Julie apretó los ya de por sí finos labios en una línea aún más fina.

—No puedo juzgar algo así. No estaba en tus zapatos. En su momento creíste que era lo correcto, y lo hecho, hecho está. Sin embargo, y si me permites el consejo…

—¡Hermione!

Unas conocidas voces idénticas a su espalda interrumpieron la conversación con su nueva confidente. Hermione se giró rápidamente en el asiento. Padma y Parvati, las gemelas indias más populares de la Facultad, la miraban desde arriba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ginny también estaba allí, pero un paso detrás de las guapas hermanas.

Hermione sólo les dio una mirada extrañada como respuesta. Ellas se miraron un segundo y se encogieron de hombros antes de que una de ellas le entregara un trozo de cartulina marrón con una inscripción a mano con letras cursivas bastante bonitas.

—Te invitamos a nuestro cumpleaños —dijeron al unísono—. Ahí viene toda la información. Esperamos que no faltes.

Antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, le hicieron saber a Julie con una mirada que ella no estaba invitada. De ninguna de las maneras.  
Ginny sonrió tímidamente a Hermione antes de volverse y caminar tras ellas.

Hermione tuvo que tomarse un momento para analizar la situación. No lograba entender a qué venía eso. Nunca le habían dedicado más de veinte palabras entre las dos y ahora la invitaban a su cumpleaños. Supuso que invitar a una reciente "celebridad" a su cumpleaños les daría incluso más caché del que ya tenían.

—Lo siento —murmuró Hermione cuanto recobró el aliento.

Julie miró la cartulina decorada un momento antes de responder.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Eso ha sido bastante desagradable para ti.

—No te preocupes… Dicen que sus cumpleaños siempre son espectaculares. Cualquiera querría una de esas invitaciones.

—No voy a ir —dijo Hermione rotundamente. Se dio cuenta de que sí que había olvidado contarle algo… y ese algo era lo que había pasado con su pelirroja amiga y el grupo al que pertenecía. Pero en ese momento no le apetecía hacerlo—. Disculpa, estabas a punto de darme un consejo.

Julie se quedó pensativa mientras la camarera llevaba los platos a la mesa, pero en seguida lo recordó.

—Es cierto. Iba a aconsejarte que no dieras a las personas por sentado. A nadie. Si siembras distancia recogerás olvido.

Hermione sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al escuchar aquello. ¿Era posible que por necesitar un tiempo para pensar él decidiera terminar para siempre lo que quiera que hubieran tenido?

—Yo…

La sonrisa de la chica asiática al otro lado de la mesa le infundió algo de calidez.

—Si de verdad te importa esa relación no dejes que se enfríe.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando volvió a abrirlos se habían humedecido levemente.

—¿Es normal que… Bueno, que sienta esto que siento tan pronto? —miró el reloj de su muñeca para comprobar la hora—. Ni siquiera ha pasado una semana desde que lo conozco.

—¿Quién establece lo que tienes que estar viéndote con alguien para enamorarte?

La despreocupación y naturalidad con la que Julie hablaba hacía que sus palabras adquirieran la lógica y el sentido más aplastante del mundo. Hermione casi llega a sentirse estúpida. Casi, porque realmente una semana le parecía demasiado poco para poder decir que conocía a alguien.

Los platos estaban casi vacíos, y Hermione se había sumergido tanto en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Julie le había dicho algo hasta que ésta movió la mano para llamar su atención.

—¿Disculpa?

Julie le dio un sorbo a su té helado antes de repetirlo.

—Te decía que mañana voy a la piscina de unos amigos. Ya sabes, hay que aprovechar los pocos días de sol que nos ofrece esta Londres fría y lluviosa. Te preguntaba si querías venir.

Hermione vio el cielo abierto. No podía imaginar una excusa mejor para no pasar el día entero encerrada en casa un sábado. Aceptó la invitación con tanta efusividad que Julie no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

* * *

La tarde no fue todo lo productiva que Hermione había querido que fuera. Todo en lo que se suponía que debía pensar quedó relevado a un segundo puesto al haberse perdido el examen de estadística. Dedicó la mayor parte del tiempo a intentar encontrar al profesor por la Facultad para explicarle su error, y aunque sabía que él era consciente de que era una de las alumnas más aplicadas de su asignatura, dudaba que fuera a pasarle la mano y a permitirle hacer el examen otro día. Sin embargo, quería intentarlo.

Cuando por fin se dio por vencida al no dar con él, se percató de que debía irse pronto para evitar que la noche cayera sobre ella de camino a casa. Aquella vez también caminó. No le importaba usar el transporte público como podía ser el metro o el autobús, pero ese día le apetecía pasear.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con que sus padres ya estaban sentados a la mesa, esperándola para la cena. Dejó su mochila en el suelo, los saludó y fue a lavarse las manos.

—¿Qué tal el día? —le sorprendió su madre al preguntar.

—Eh… Bien. Cansado —balbuceó.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo su madre le daba una orden a su padre con la mirada. Éste puso mala cara unos segundos antes de respirar profundamente y mover un par de verduras con el tenedor.

—¿Has terminado el trabajo?

—Esto… sí —respondió ella—. Sí, ya está acabado.

—Qué bien —comentó su madre amablemente—. ¿Sobre qué trata?

Hermione, que bebía un poco de agua de su vaso, casi se atraganta. Tosió un poco más de lo necesario para darse tiempo de inventarse algo.

—Pues… trata sobre… —tosió un par de veces más, aunque esa segunda vez no resultó demasiado creíble. Optó por decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente—. Sobre el impacto de las redes sociales en la economía.

—Eso suena interesante —dijo su madre de nuevo—. ¿Puedo leerlo?

—No —Hermione había respondido a su pregunta incluso antes de haberla terminado de formular. Sus padres la miraron con desconfianza—. No, porque ya lo he entregado.

—Ah —fue lo único que dijo su padre.

Hermione decidió levantarse de la mesa cuando el ambiente se volvió demasiado incómodo. Estaba claro que para sus padres que surgiera ese video de la nada y encontrárselo de sopetón no fue nada agradable. Se sintió un poco tonta por haber creído que podían cambiar.

—Espera —su madre también se levantó de la mesa y la siguió a la cocina. Dejó su plato en la encimera justo a tiempo para cortarle el paso a Hermione y que no pudiera salir de nuevo—. Hija.

—Mamá.

Hermione le aguantó la mirada, no sin cierto recelo.

—Esto está siendo difícil para nosotros —le susurró con el fin de que aquella conversación quedara allí y sólo entre ellas—. ¿Desde cuándo te ves con otra persona que no sea Ronald? Nos dijiste que rompisteis hace apenas una semana.

—¿Tenía que guardar una especie de luto o algo por el estilo?

Su madre le dedicó una mirada dura ante su respuesta.

—No se le dice luto, se le dice "un tiempo prudencial" para que nadie pueda pensar algo de ti que no eres.

Hermione había abierto la boca sin darse cuenta. Conocía de sobra a su madre y sabía perfectamente su manera de pensar… pero todavía seguían sorprendiéndole algunas cosas que decía.

—Ese cerdo me engañó tantas veces que terminé perdiendo la cuenta, ¿es que merece que respete ese "tiempo prudencial" del que hablas? ¿Es que a alguien le interesa lo más mínimo lo que haga o deje de hacer con _mí_ vida? Si quiero verme con uno, dos, o quince hombres a la vez… ¿qué pasaría?

—¿No crees que eso es inmoral?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Deja que sea yo la que te pregunte algo, mamá. ¿Te preocupa mi moral o lo que la gente pueda decir al respecto?

Ella se quedó callada, y Hermione esperó lo suficiente como para saber que su pregunta iba a quedar sin respuesta. Se disponía a rodear a su madre para marcharse cuando ella la retuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—Eres mi hija y te guste o no siempre me preocupará lo que las personas que no te conocen puedan decir de ti. No quiero que te juzguen equivocadamente. Te quiero más que a nada, la promesa que te hice sigue en pie.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, pero ésta no le llegó a los ojos.

—Para lograr eso me temo que vas a tener que aprender a liberar tu mente de tanto convencionalismo —dijo, acercándose a su oído. Luego miró la mano que agarraba su brazo.

Su madre empezó a aflojar los dedos lentamente, como si lo que acababa de decirle hubiera hecho mella en su interior, como si llevara demasiado tiempo sabiendo que debía dejarla ir, pero como si no lograra encontrar la forma de dejarla volar por ella misma por más que lo intentaba.


	13. Empty Wednesday

**Capítulo 13: Empty Wednesday.**

* * *

Hermione se quitó la camiseta del pijama para empezar a vestirse antes de que llegara Julie, pero un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda desnuda y la hizo girarse mientras se tapaba los senos con las manos. El barrio donde residía siempre había sido bastante tranquilo y poco transitado, por lo que nunca se había preocupado por la posibilidad de poder ser vista desde la calle mientras se vestía. Sin embargo, últimamente había tenido una sensación inusual que la hacía sentir incómoda… la hacía sentir observada.

Se acercó a la ventana y, cubriendo ahora ambos pechos con una sola mano y parte del brazo, corrió las blancas cortinas rápidamente. Luego sacudió un poco la cabeza para intentar olvidar esa sensación. Seguramente todo formara parte de su imaginación, así que no iba a darle más importancia de la necesaria.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se puso la parte de arriba del bikini que había escogido. Era blanco con rayas rojas, al igual que la braguita. Lo cierto es que tenía pocos donde elegir ya que por lo general no solía ir ni a piscinas ni a la playa. El tiempo meteorológico del país no ayudaba a organizar vacaciones familiares a las costas inglesas, y cuando habían viajado fuera siempre habían hecho turismo de ciudad. A pesar de eso, le gustaba cómo le quedaba su bikini. No usarlos demasiado hacía parecer que cuando volvía a ponérselos los estrenaba de nuevo.

Cuando se puso la parte de abajo, se vistió con un pantalón vaquero corto y una camiseta de color naranja de mangas cortas. Aquel día pintaba bastante bien para tratarse de Londres. El cielo estaba despejado y parecía que ese agradable calor iba a quedarse por, al menos, unas cuantas horas más. Esperaba que permaneciera toda la tarde y que le permitiera poder socializar con el buen tiempo como testigo. Si los amigos de Julie eran la mitad de simpáticos que ella, quería intentar encajar en el grupo sí o sí.

Hermione cogió un bolso veraniego y metió dentro su crema solar, una toalla y sus gafas de sol. Luego bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para coger una botella de agua. Sus padres estaban allí desayunando.

—¿Dónde dices que vas? —preguntó su padre.

Hermione se giró, apoyándose en la encimera y percatándose de la mirada de advertencia que le dedicaba su madre a su marido.

—A casa de un amigo de una compañera de la universidad —respondió ella. Su padre volvió a abrir la boca pero ella se adelantó a su pregunta—. No sé en qué parte de la ciudad está, y no, tampoco conozco a la gente que va. Pero voy con Julie, aunque no la conozcáis es muy simpática y seguro que me ayuda a integrarme con sus amigos.

—Pero…

Lo que quiera que fuera a decir su padre se quedó en el aire cuando su madre le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Está bien, cariño —dijo entonces la mujer—, pásalo bien. ¿A qué hora volverás?

Hermione se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta. Dependía de Julie para que la trajera de vuelta, así que no podía decir nada con seguridad.

—Bueno, pero llévate el móvil —ordenó su padre—. Y enciéndelo de una vez.

Su hija le dio la espalda para meter la botella de agua en el bolso y aprovechó para poner los ojos en blanco sin que le viera. Luego, sin mediar palabra, volvió a subir a su habitación, cogió su teléfono del escritorio y bajó de nuevo las escaleras, asomándose a la puerta de la cocina mientras fuera se escuchaba un pitido de coche. Agitó el móvil en su mano para que su padre viera que lo llevaba y se despidió antes de salir de casa.

Un coche algo viejo pero bastante bien cuidado esperaba fuera, frente a su puerta. Antes de montarse, Hermione se giró un momento. Su padre miraba por la ventana de la cocina, seguramente asegurándose de que no se iba con ningún hombre. Ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, esta vez sin importarle lo más mínimo que la viera.

Cuando se sentó en el asiento del copiloto intentó dedicarle a la chica la sonrisa de agradecimiento más sincera que pudo.

—¡Hola! —saludó Julie—. ¿Preparada para pasar un buen día?

—Eso espero —respondió Hermione mientras bajaba la ventanilla de su puerta y sacaba la mano para sentir la brisa en su piel.

El trayecto se hizo un poco largo, aunque el debate que tuvieron sobre quién se quemaría más bajo el sol lo convirtió en algo más ameno. La chica le hizo una pequeña introducción sobre sus amigos, así como también comentó que su hermana iría cuando saliera del trabajo.

La casa resultó estar más a las afueras de Londres de lo que había pensado, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupara. Es más, incluso le gustaba. La idea de estar lejos de todo era atractiva para ella. Tenía la sensación de que así podría desconectar más fácilmente.

Cuando Julie aparcó frente a la casa, Hermione pudo ver que era enorme. Tal vez no fuera una mansión, pero definitivamente era más grande que la suya. Las chicas bajaron del coche y Hermione se quedó un paso por detrás de su amiga mientras ésta llamaba a la puerta. Un minuto más tarde alguien abrió desde el interior.

—¡Hola! —saludó un chico de piel muy oscura y dientes blanquísimos. Luego se apartó para dejarlas pasar—. Tú debes de ser Her… Herm…

—Hermione.

—Eso —el chico le tendió la mano a modo de presentación—. Yo soy Jasir. Disculpa, me mudé a Inglaterra hace unos siete años y nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre.

—Ya, no es muy común —dijo Hermione, estrechándosela y quitándole importancia.

—Vamos fuera, Hannah ya está aquí.

Los tres atravesaron la casa hasta el jardín trasero. Había un espacio con sillones y sofás de exterior, al otro lado una barbacoa junto a una gran mesa de cristal rodeada de sillas acolchadas, y frente a ellos una gran piscina y tanto terreno restante como para que dos equipos de fútbol profesional jugaran allí sin ningún tipo de problemas.

—¡Julie! —exclamó una voz cerca de ellos. Una chica rubísima y con pecas por toda la cara se acercó a su compañera—. Ya pensaba que no venías —miró un momento a Hermione y luego echó un vistazo alrededor—. ¿Y tu hermana?

—Trabajando —respondió ella—. Vendrá luego, para la hora de comer. Seguramente venga con Eric.

—Ah, estupendo —acto seguido se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione—. ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hannah.

—Yo soy Hermione —respondió con una sonrisa.

Hannah se quedó mirándola más tiempo de lo que podía considerar normal. Luego la examinó un momento de arriba abajo antes de preguntar:

—¿Nos conocemos?

—No lo creo.

Hermione intentó no borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, pero ella no iba a darse por vencida.

—No, en serio, yo te he visto en algún lado —comentó mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

—En internet —respondió Hermione, optando por rendirse fácilmente. De todas formas lo más seguro hubiera sido que terminaran descubriéndolo de un momento a otro—. Salgo en el video viral del momento.

Hannah y Jasir se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Eres la chica del beso bajo la lluvia! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? —dijo Jasir.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y trató de mantener la compostura.

—¿Y dónde has dejado a tu novio?

Ante la pregunta de su amiga, Julie tomó a Hermione de la muñeca y la arrastró lejos de ellos con la excusa de darse el primer baño del día.

—Gracias por salvarme —susurró.

—A veces pueden ser un poco excitables, pero te prometo que son buenos chicos.

Ambas extendieron sus respectivas toallas en el césped junto a la piscina y empezaron a desvestirse. Julie fue la primera en tirarse al agua. Hannah y Jasir se unieron a ella al instante. Hermione optó por sentarse en el bordillo y meter los pies dentro. Aunque fuera hacía calor, el agua estaba algo fría para su gusto, pero los chicos empezaron a tirarle agua entre risas y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que terminar metiéndose del todo para que dejaran de salpicarle.

Hermione había esperado pasar un buen rato fuera de casa, lo que fue una completa sorpresa fue descubrir que se lo estaba pasando tan bien. Una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbró al agua dejó de sentir frío, y Jasir introdujo un par de pelotas hinchables y una colchoneta de color fucsia en la que se tumbó Hannah. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero a medida que iba pasando la mañana fue viendo gestos entre los amigos de Julie que le hicieron sospechar que esos dos estaban juntos. Sin embargo no quiso preguntar.

Cuando las yemas de sus dedos empezaron a arrugarse, ella y Julie decidieron salir fuera para tumbarse en sus toallas. Se estaba bastante bien bajo el insólito sol londinense.

—Me gusta tu bikini —dijo de pronto su compañera mientras lo veía con más atención. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en el tatuaje de su vientre. Hermione se percató de ello, y a pesar del ruido que hacían los otros dos en el agua, se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo entre ellas. Pero éste no duro más que unos pocos segundos, y contra todo pronóstico Julie no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Simplemente rompió la tensión dedicándole una sonrisa amable y cambiando de tema como si nada—. Adoro estos días de sol.

—No hay nada ni nadie en este mundo a quien adores más que a mí —se burló Jasir desde la piscina alzando la voz para que lo escuchara.

—No te confundas —respondió Julie entre risas—. Adoro tu casa y la piscina que hay en ella, tú tampoco eres tan importante.

Él le dedicó una mueca y le salpicó un poco antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Hannah.

—¿Vive solo? —preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Vive con sus padres.

—Ah, es que desde que hemos llegado no los he visto. Espero que no estemos molestándoles con el ruido.

Julie se estiró un poco sobre la toalla, completamente relajada.

—Se han ido. Siempre lo hacen cuando su hijo invita a sus amigos. No sé dónde van, supongo que pasan el día en la ciudad.

A Hermione aquello le parecía tan extraño que tuvo que asimilar sus palabras para terminar de creérselo. ¿Unos padres que se van de su propia casa para que su hijo pueda estar a gusto y tranquilo con sus amigos? No recordaba haber estado sola en su casa con nadie que no fueran sus padres.

Sacudió la cabeza para no dejar que aquel pensamiento le arruinara el día. Se incorporó y buscó en su bolso su teléfono. Acababa de recordar que su padre le había ordenado que encendiera el móvil para estar comunicada, y aunque no le apetecía nada ver las tropecientas llamadas perdidas y los mensajes que hubieran podido mandarle en todos esos días estando desconectado, menos aún le apetecía enfadarlo si la llamaba y no respondía. Así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, encendió el teléfono. Éste se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente la pantalla se iluminó. Pronto empezaron a llegarle todas las notificaciones de llamadas y mensajes que sabía que tendría, pero realmente nunca pensó que fueran tantas… ni que la mayoría fueran de Ron.

Lanzó el teléfono de vuelta al bolso y se tendió de nuevo. No iba a revisar sus mensajes, ni siquiera iba a mirar las llamadas perdidas. No tenía ganas de complicarse. Iba a relajarse, a dejar que su mente desconectara y a pasar un buen día. Estaba completamente decidida a ello.

* * *

Cuando el reloj marcó la una de la tarde todos se pusieron manos a la obra para ayudar con la comida. Por lo visto habían decidido hacer una barbacoa, así que había bastante carne en la cocina, también paquetes de patatas fritas y refrescos. Pusieron un mantel a la mesa de fuera y llevaron todo al exterior.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, Hannah y Julie volvieron a la cocina tras caer en la cuenta de que no habían sacado hielo para las bebidas. Jasir había cogido un saco de carbón y se encontraba añadiéndolo a la barbacoa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Hermione, ¿podrías…?

—Claro —respondió ella, levantándose de un salto y cruzando de nuevo toda la casa hasta la puerta principal.

Cuando abrió, Julie estaba allí junto a un chico alto y moreno. Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta de la cocina. Hacía tan solo un minuto que había desaparecido por ella con Hannah. Cuando se volvió de nuevo, la chica la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Dónde has ido? —preguntó Hermione, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Era prácticamente imposible que hubiera ido a recoger a aquel chico junto a ellas.

—Disculpa —dijo entonces su amiga mientras cerraba la puerta—. ¿Quién eres?

La pregunta le había pillado completamente desprevenida.

—Hermione —logró murmurar mientras la miraba más detenidamente—. ¿Julie?

El rostro de la chica asiática se relajó por completo al escuchar eso último.

—Oh, no cielo, yo soy Cho —dijo despreocupadamente—. Cho Chang. Somos gemelas. No sé por qué sigo extrañándome cuando nos confunden. Él es Eric, mi novio.

Hermione le dio la mano al chico mientras intentaba salir de su asombro. La voz de Julie sonó de repente a su espalda.

—Vaya, ya veo que has conocido a mi hermana.

Julie sonreía ampliamente mientras les daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados. Hermione tuvo que parpadear un momento para hacerse a la idea. Eran completamente iguales, aunque pudo apreciar diferentes colores de ojos al fijarse. Su amiga los tenía verdes, su hermana idéntica marrones.

—No me dijiste que tuvieras una gemela —comentó Hermione.

—No es que alguna vez haya salido el tema.

Los cuatro se rieron mientras salían fuera.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, aunque tal vez un poco pesada. Hermione se permitió comer más de lo debido y luego tuvo que lidiar con un estómago hinchado hasta que hizo la digestión. La hermana de Julie, Cho, resultó ser tan agradable como ella. Y su novio era el típico graciosillo que alegra cualquier reunión con sus ocurrencias. Sin lugar a dudas, Hermione no se aburrió en ningún momento. En una ocasión Julie cambió de tema a la velocidad del rayo cuando volvió a salir la conversación del video viral, cosa que Hermione agradeció enormemente. Creyó apreciar una mirada de soslayo por parte de la gemela, pero en seguida pareció perder el interés en lo que fuera que ocultaban.

Hermione se acomodó en su silla y trató de relajarse. Hasta hacía relativamente poco siempre había sido una persona anónima… _bastante_ anónima. Y lo cierto es que quería seguir siéndolo.  
Pronto logró olvidarlo, ya que sus amigos no hicieron el amago de volver a sacar el tema a flote. Parecía que tenían otras cosas de las que hablar aparte de ese.

Después de comer jugaron a varios juegos de mesa como la oca y el parchís. Hermione terminó de confirmar que Jasir y Hannah estaban juntos cuando éste se lo puso en bandeja a la chica para que se comiera sus fichas y así poder ganarle… por enésima vez. En cierto modo se le hizo romántico.

Antes de que el sol se escondiera entre las nubes de la tarde, volvieron a chapurrear en la piscina y a disfrutar del buen tiempo. Hermione se sintió extrañamente integrada en aquel grupo de desconocidos. Se le hizo fácil socializar e intervenir en sus conversaciones, a pesar de que a veces no sabía de lo que hablaban. Se enteró de que todos ellos menos Jasir habían sido amigos desde la infancia, pero a pesar de no poder verse diariamente como antes debido a que cada uno había elegido unos estudios diferentes, seguían bastante en contacto y hacían quedadas como aquella siempre que podían. El novio de Hannah se unió al grupo después, pero parecía como si lo conocieran de toda la vida.

Y ahora parecían haberla aceptado a ella también. Y de una forma extraña que no sabía explicar, todo se sentía bastante natural. Todos los problemas parecían más livianos estando rodeada de buenas personas.

Empapada como estaba, volvió a tumbarse en su toalla una vez más.

* * *

El domingo pasó demasiado rápido rodeada de libros y apuntes de la universidad, y luego dejó paso a la nueva semana que empezaba. Seguía teniendo que correr las cortinas para cambiarse de ropa debido a aquella molesta sensación de ser observada constantemente. Después fue a sus clases como de costumbre y al terminar buscó al profesor de Estadística para intentar convencerlo de que le hiciera el examen… pero cuando bajó a la secretaría a preguntar por él, el conserje le hizo saber que dicho profesor había caído muy enfermo y que la facultad estaba en pleno proceso de búsqueda de un sustituto que terminara de impartir la asignatura.

Deseaba que la salud del profesor Coop mejorara, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionada. Si con él, que la conocía desde su primer año y sabía de su implicación con la carrera era difícil hacer el examen, con alguien nuevo era prácticamente imposible.

El lunes terminó y el martes también pasó volando, pero cuando llegó el miércoles Hermione tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se paró de repente. Había ido a la universidad por la mañana intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que debía hacer al llegar a casa, pero antes de darse cuenta se encontraba encerrada en el baño, sentada en el borde de la bañera y mirando aquel test de embarazo que había comprado la semana pasada. Ese y otro par más sobre el lavabo que había comprado ese mismo día al terminar las clases. Si no era capaz de esperar una semana más para conseguir un resultado más fiable, entonces repetiría la prueba para cerciorarse de que no apareciera un falso positivo o negativo la primera vez.

Había abierto la caja del primero y había leído el prospecto más veces de las que pudo contar. Cuando casi pudo recitar todo el papel de memoria, sacó el test y lo sujetó con ambas manos. Estaban temblorosas y las palmas de las manos no dejaban de sudar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer salírsele del pecho y sus rodillas se sentían tan débiles que temía darse de bruces contra el suelo al levantarse para llegar al sanitario.

Milagrosamente logró mantenerse en pie. Se bajó los pantalones y las braguitas y se sentó en la taza sintiendo su vejiga a reventar. Colocó el test donde indicaba el prospecto y orinó un poco sobre él. Luego le puso la tapa y lo dejó en el suelo frente a ella. Si los días anteriores habían pasado como un rayo, aquellos segundos le parecieron eternos. Parecía que el tiempo se había parado con el único propósito de jugar con su cordura.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Era extraño, ya que no había ningún reloj en el baño. Era como si sonara dentro de su cabeza. Y bien fuerte además.

Tic tac, tic tac.

Y por fin el resultado: Negativo.

Hermione profirió un profundo suspiro y lo miró de nuevo más de cerca para comprobar que sus ojos no la engañaban. Se sentía un poco más ligera, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Ahora más relajada, probó los otros dos test restantes sólo para comprobar que el primero estaba en lo cierto.

No estaba embarazada.

* * *

Hermione caminaba con el mismo nerviosismo con el que lo hizo el día de su cumpleaños. Además, hacía el mismo camino que entonces. Agarrando la correa de su bolso con fuerza, Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta del estudio de tatuajes.

No había seguido el consejo que Julie le había dado días antes y no se había puesto en contacto con él. Y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. En el fondo se sentía mal por haberse ido como lo hizo, y ese sentimiento se había agravado bastante desde que sabía que no estaba embarazada… pero Draco tenía que saberlo. No podía ni quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra para él. Ya había tenido los días de reflexión que había necesitado, ahora debía volver y darle la noticia, y aunque no sabía si aquel día trabajaría de tarde, sólo conocía dos sitios donde poder encontrarle.

Tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos unos segundos para calmarse, Hermione empujó la puerta y entró dentro.

Exhaló de nuevo sin ni siquiera volver a tomar aire. Ahí estaba él, concentrado, dibujando algo en un papel detrás del mostrador. No se había percatado de su presencia todavía, y algo le decía que si no lo hacía pronto saldría corriendo por donde había venido. La culpa se hizo insoportable al apreciar unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos… ojos que ahora la miraban muy abiertos.

El lápiz de Draco rodó por el mostrador y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido estrepitoso. Ninguno sabía qué decir, todo acababa de pararse a su alrededor. El sonido de varias máquinas tatuando de repente se escuchó lejos, muy lejos de allí.

La expresión de Draco cambió en un segundo. A la sorpresa le siguió la tristeza, y luego ésta se transformó en enfado.

Fue él quien dio el primer paso. Salió de detrás del mostrador y se dirigió a ella con semblante serio. Hermione sólo pudo dar un pequeño paso en su dirección.

Draco se paró en seco frente a ella, dejando una cierta distancia entre ambos. Hermione se mordió un labio y se miró los zapatos. Se sentía incluso más nerviosa que hacía solo unas horas antes, encerrada en el baño y esperando los resultados del test. Ahora le resultaba difícil mirarle a la cara. Nunca había imaginado que eso pudiera llegar a pasarle.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando los dientes apretaron su labio demasiado fuerte y el dolor se hizo tan agudo que no pudo aguantarlo. No se había dado cuenta de que seguía mordiéndolo, pero ahora podía sentir un ligero sabor salado en la boca. Se había hecho sangre, y estaba segura de que en cualquier otro momento eso le hubiera importado. Pero no ahora.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y reunió la fuerza suficiente para decir lo que tenía que decir.

—No… —la voz ronca le hizo tener que parar para aclararse la garganta—. No estoy…

—No estás embarazada —Hermione volvió a mirar a un punto alejado del suelo mientras asentía. No lo estaba viendo, pero podía imaginarse el dolor en su rostro—. De acuerdo.

Draco se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar tras el mostrador. Cogió el lápiz del suelo y con el ceño muy fruncido se inclinó sobre su dibujo de nuevo.

Ella se acercó un poco más solo para que él pudiera oírla murmurar.

—¿De acuerdo? —preguntó en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Gracias por venir y hacérmelo saber —respondió sin levantar la cabeza del boceto de una sirena sentada sobre una gran roca. Su tono de voz era duro.

—De nada —dijo ella, acercándose un poco más. Tenía que hacerle esa pregunta y necesitaba que la escuchara a la primera—. Draco… ¿Estamos bien?

El rubio dejó de dibujar en ese instante, pero seguía apretando el lápiz tan fuerte que la mina terminó rompiéndose y dejando un agujero en el papel. Hermione contuvo la respiración cuando Draco levantó la mirada y la clavó en ella con intensidad. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, su mandíbula parecía mucho más afilada que de costumbre y sus ojos irradiaban ira.

—Te fuiste. Te abrí mi corazón y te fuiste —Hermione apretó sus doloridos labios en una fina línea. Sentía la sangre bajo la piel de sus mejillas coloreándolas de culpa por sus reproches—. Saliste por la puerta sin dejar un número de teléfono, sin darme una dirección donde poder encontrarte… —el tono de su voz se había elevado y vuelto casi amenazador llegados a ese punto—. Simplemente desapareciste y dejaste que la incertidumbre de no saber si volvería a verte algún día me consumiera por las noches. ¡Te fuiste y dejaste que creyera que nunca sabría si estabas embarazada o no! Ni una visita, ni una llamada. ¿Y ahora me preguntas si estamos bien?

Las máquinas de tatuar dejaron de sonar, y uno de los compañeros de Draco se asomó por una de las puertas para ver qué estaba pasando.

Hermione no pudo soportar la presión. Dándose media vuelta y caminando con paso ligero salió por la puerta justo a tiempo para que no la viera derramar aquella primera lágrima. Se apoyó contra la pared y dejó que las que la siguieron corrieran por su rostro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

La plaza de enfrente estaba llena de niños jugando y de padres vigilándolos. Le dio igual que cualquiera de ellos pudiera verla deslizar la espalda por la pared hasta llegar al suelo. Se sentía romperse poco a poco mientras los observaba con la cara empapada y los ojos rojos. También tenía el labio hinchado y un tremendo dolor en el estómago que se lo revolvía a su antojo. Los coches pasaban frente a ella, los niños reían y gritaban y las copas de los árboles se movían con el viento. Parecía que la vida seguía exactamente igual que un momento antes de entrar allí y descubrir que su decisión de marcharse había complicado mucho las cosas. Para ser más exactos lo había cambiado todo, y ahora ella sentía que todo estaba mal con el mundo.

Quiso pararlo todo, el tráfico, los niños, el tiempo. Quiso dar marcha atrás y hacer las cosas de otra manera. Pero no podía. Y ahora, siendo consciente de que acababa de perder lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida, se encontró tapada hasta arriba con las sábanas de su cama sin ni siquiera saber cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba vagamente que alguien se había ofrecido a llevarla por el camino, pero no podía recordar quién, ni si finalmente había aceptado o lo había mandado a paseo.

No podía recordar nada, aunque era mejor así. Prefería no hacerlo por esa noche. Tenía frío y sentía un gran vacío en su interior. Sólo quería despertar si aquello había sido una pesadilla, si no lo único que quería era caer en los brazos de Morfeo y dejarse acunar.

* * *

 **NA:** Si has visto el video spoiler de mi página de Facebook seguramente te estarás preguntando qué diablos ha pasado aquí. Sólo puedo decir... sigue leyendo para averiguarlo :P

 **¿Me dejas un review?  
** (Venga porfa, que llevo dos meses de exámenes) :D  
 **Cristy.**

Una mención especial a Dianely por hacer la portada inspirada en la historia *carita enamorada*. No se aprecia bien, pero pronto la subiré a mi página porque es preciosa y me ha enamorado (La tuya también Iris xD)

 _"If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all" :)_


	14. I can't stay away from you

**NA:** ¡Ya! Ya vamos a dejar de sufrir con estos dos :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: I can't stay away from you.**

* * *

Julie la había llamado el día siguiente por la tarde al ver que había faltado a clase, y aunque a Hermione no le apetecía salir de casa, ella prácticamente le obligó a quedar en el pequeño parque que había a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa.

Hermione se puso ropa cómoda y bajó para picar algo antes de irse. Cuando su madre la vio aparecer por la cocina trató por todos los medios que no pareciera que la estaba escaneando de arriba abajo para intentar entender qué le pasaba. Pero su esfuerzo fue claramente en vano.

Su hija era consciente de que tenía un aspecto horrible. Apenas había dormido por la noche y aparte de la mirada cansada también tenía los ojos rojos. Esperando poder tranquilizar a su madre, le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar… pero ésta no le llegó a los ojos, y Edythe Granger lo notó rápidamente.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?

La aludida había abierto la despensa y miraba en su interior ocultando el rostro con la puerta.

—Sí mamá, no te preocupes.

Hermione sabía que el silencio no duraría demasiado, así que esperó a que volviera a hablar mientras cogía unas galletas.

—Hija, sabes que puedes contarme lo que te pasa.

Ella le dio un mordisco a su galleta y asintió, luego cerró la despensa y se sentó a la mesa, junto a ella.

—Lo sé mamá.

Su madre no parecía demasiado conforme con su respuesta, y aunque estuvo tentada a sentarse con ella para intentar sonsacarle lo que le pasaba, decidió devolverle una triste sonrisa antes de seguir metiendo los platos en el lavavajillas. Hermione apreciaba que no la obligara a hablar. Por supuesto que sabía que podía contar con ella, pero una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta era volver sentirse cómoda para hacerlo. Todavía necesitaba tiempo para confiar en su madre al cien por cien.

—Voy a salir un rato —aquello hizo a Edythe volverse de nuevo para mirar a su hija—, con Julie. Estaré en casa para la hora de la cena.

Hermione le dio otro bocado a la galleta y su madre siguió con las tareas.

* * *

El parque estaba completamente vacío. Era posible que los niños no corretearan por allí por ser demasiado tarde o por los oscuros nubarrones que amenazaban con una lluvia inminente desde el cielo. Hermione se había sentado en el columpio y se desplazaba lentamente de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a Julie.

Hacía un poco de frío, y si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente incluso podía parecer estar protagonizando una escena de una película de miedo. Hasta el sube y baja se movía solo con el viento.

Trató de no pensar demasiado en ese momento, sabía que podría sugestionarse muy rápido con sus propios pensamientos, pero un ruido detrás de ella le hizo girar el torso rápidamente para mirar un punto a sus espaldas. No eran las copas de los árboles en movimiento, tampoco el viento jugándole una mala pasada. No. Había escuchado claramente unas pisadas muy cerca de ella. Era como si alguien hubiera puesto el pie sobre unas ramas secas y hubiera dejado caer todo su peso sobre ellas, quebrándolas hasta el punto de romperlas haciendo demasiado ruido.

Hermione se levantó del columpio y se quedó mirando a los arbustos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quién hay ahí?

Se sintió un poco estúpida por decir aquello en voz alta, pero estaba casi segura de no estar sola en ese parque. Un presentimiento. Un escalofrío que acababa de atravesarle la columna vertebral.

Pero eso no impidió que sus pies se movieran en la dirección de dónde había escuchado el ruido. Esa sensación de ser observada continuamente ya estaba empezando a molestarle. Quería apartar esos arbustos de un manotazo y comprobar si sus impresiones eran ciertas o por el contrario estaba todo en su cabeza.

Crac. Crac.

Alguien debía estar retrocediendo ahí dentro al verla avanzar hacia su posición.

Crac. Crac.

Hermione apretó un poco los labios y estiró una mano para apartarlos, pero justo cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros…

—¿Hermione? —la voz de Julie le hizo dar un respingo de la sorpresa—. Oh, ¿te he asustado?

Ella la miró un segundo, luego volvió la vista hacia los matorrales, entrecerró mucho los ojos y, después de proferir un largo suspiro, giró la cabeza otra vez hacia la chica. Aquello debía de verse muy extraño y estúpido desde fuera.

—No, yo… te estaba esperando.

Hermione caminó de vuelta a los columpios y su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, no esperaba que hubiera tanto tráfico.

—Debe ser el día —comentó Hermione, sentándose de nuevo en el columpio.

—Sí, debe ser eso —asintió Julie, sentándose en el de al lado y mirando hacia el cielo—. Parece que va a llover.

Hermione no necesitó que la chica la presionara demasiado para que le contara lo ocurrido con Draco el día anterior. Si bien al principio no sabía cómo empezar, luego todo salió de su boca en un santiamén. Se le había escapado alguna que otra lágrima mientras lo hacía, pero no se sintió incómoda ni juzgada con ella. Julie calló todo el tiempo que ella necesitó para explicarle lo ocurrido. Sólo volvió a hablar cuando ella terminó, se secó la humedad de sus mejillas con la manga de su sudadera y miró al suelo mientras se balanceaba lentamente.

Hermione se había preparado mentalmente para escuchar un "ya te lo dije", pero lo que Julie tenía que decir iba mucho más allá de una simple recriminación.

—Dale tiempo —dijo con voz suave y una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione levantó la vista de sus roídos zapatos de deporte para mirarla directamente a los ojos—. Está dolido. Estuvo una semana creyendo que no sólo te habías ido de su apartamento, sino que también habías huido de su vida. No sabía si volvería a verte y que aparezcas de la nada, le digas que no estás embarazada y le preguntes si está todo bien… es un poco impactante. No sé, chocante. Sobre todo después de no haber hablado las cosas con tranquilidad o haber dado señales de vida. Sólo… dale tiempo.

La castaña sintió una pequeña gota caer en su coronilla, pero mojarse era el último de sus problemas en ese momento.

—Yo no… no tenía la menor idea de que pudiera llegar a afectarle tanto —susurró Hermione. Las palabras no salían con más fuerza de su garganta, ni aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas—. Es decir… no es que hubiera salido corriendo después de años de relación… —su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era exactamente lo que había hecho su ex tiempo atrás… y si se paraba a analizarlo podía llegar a entender un poco más su reacción.

—Él es una persona, igual que tú, y aunque llevarais días contados viéndoos él también pudo sentir miedo de perderte, o de no saber qué pasaría si resultabas estar embarazada… Nadie marca los tiempos cuando de sentimientos se refiere, Hermione. ¿No crees en el amor a primera vista?

Ella se quedó en silencio mientras más y más gotas empezaban a caer sobre ambas.

—Yo… —no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta. Estaba claro que no era amor, lo que se dice amor, lo que ella sentía por Draco. Pero sí una profunda conexión física y mental. Desde el primer día. Desde el momento en el que lo vio… Pero estaba un poco confusa al respecto. La palabra _amor_ era demasiado grande, tenía tantos matices y significaba algo tan fuerte que no sabía qué pensar.

—Existe —comentó ella con voz firme. Un mechón de pelo negro y mojado se le pegaba al cuello, pero ella no parecía preocupada por seguir bajo la lluvia—. Lo de mis padres fue eso, amor a primera vista. Siempre nos cuentan a mi hermana y a mí que fue en el mismo instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron que quedaron prendados el uno del otro. Pero bueno, esa es otra historia. Lo que me vengo a referir es que puede que tú pienses que era demasiado pronto, pero sobre sentimientos no hay nada escrito. Dale tiempo, pero tampoco dejes que la espera acabe contigo. Tienes que seguir con tu vida. Lo que sea, será. No te tortures más por algo que ya no depende de ti.

Las lágrimas de Hermione habían acabado mezclándose con la lluvia que resbalaba por su rostro. Las palabras de aquella chica habían logrado llegarle muy profundo. Tanto que no había podido resistir el impulso de acercar el columpio a ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Sin pedirle permiso, sin dar explicaciones. Ella la había tomado entre sus brazos y ahora acariciaba su espalda dulcemente.

Hermione lo supo con certeza en ese momento. Entre tanta pérdida y soledad, y sin saber cómo, de repente había ganado una gran amiga.

* * *

Hermione siguió el consejo de Julie de seguir con su vida, por más que el viernes le pareciera agotador y el fin de semana un par de horribles días libres para pensar. Pero su nueva amiga se preocupó de mantenerla ocupada todo el tiempo. El sábado fue a su casa para hacer los deberes atrasados, dejarle los apuntes que se había perdido el jueves y tomar un delicioso té con sus padres. Tanto su madre como su padre, Edythe y Peter Granger, querían conocerla. Fue agradable ver cómo la aceptaban tan rápidamente. Parecieron ser capaces de ver en ella la gran persona que era en realidad.

Eso facilitó las cosas cuando Hermione les dijo que iba a su casa el domingo. Ni una sola pregunta al respecto, ni un pero ni una mala cara. Por el contrario, ambos le desearon que pasara un buen día con su amiga.

Una vez allí, Cho, la hermana de Julie, se unió a ellas en su dormitorio. Había una bandeja con patatas fritas en un plato y galletas de chocolate en otro. También varios vasos de zumo. Prácticamente estaban teniendo una tarde de chicas. Hermione sonrió de buena gana al verlas hablar, una despendolada sobre la cama y la otra sentada en el suelo, a su lado. Nunca había tenido algo así, una tarde de parloteo y comida ilimitada con personas que reían y parecían cómodas en su compañía. Nunca antes se había sentido tan aceptada, y definitivamente tener amigas era algo maravilloso.

* * *

El lunes se encontraba más animada y las clases se hicieron más amenas. Aunque era imposible olvidar por completo lo sucedido con Draco el miércoles pasado, se había dado cuenta de que la vida seguía. Tal vez había notado demasiado el cambio tan brusco de ir derrapando a de repente pisar el freno y ver las cosas con más calma, pero definitivamente empezaba a sentirse algo mejor.

La universidad seguía buscando un sustituto que impartiera las clases de Estadística, por lo que aquel día terminaban una hora antes. Ella y Julie se encontraban saliendo de la facultad cuando un frenazo las hizo sobresaltarse a ambas. Bueno, a ellas y a todos los que estaban cerca. Alguien acababa de derrapar intencionadamente dejando una enorme huella negra en la carretera.

Era una moto. Era _su_ moto.

Sintiendo el aire escapar de sus pulmones con asombrosa rapidez, Hermione se quedó clavada en el sitio mientras lo veía quitarse el casco en la distancia y mirar alrededor.

Su pelo rubio y su chupa de cuero eran endemoniadamente inconfundibles. Se obligó a volver a respirar. Luego miró hacia sus pies, que acababan de dar un par de pasos sin su permiso. Se dio cuenta de que Julie la estaba empujando disimuladamente por la espalda cuando la dejó atrás y de repente tuvo que seguir caminando por ella misma.

Él todavía no la había visto, y aunque estuvo tentada a esconderse detrás de su carpeta y salir corriendo en cualquier dirección menos en aquella, al final decidió dejar las inseguridades a un lado y ser valiente.

Una enorme y blanquísima sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre cuando por fin la vio. Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron tanto que movió un poco la cabeza para taparlas con su pelo.

Al llegar a su lado Hermione tomó todo el aire que pudo, a pesar de la quemazón de sus pulmones, y aunque quiso decir algo nada salía de su garganta. Él arqueó una ceja. Parecía divertido.

—Parece que has visto un fantasma —bromeó.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para centrarse de una vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo sin aliento.

Draco se bajó un poco la cremallera de su chupa y metió la mano en el bolsillo interno. Cuando la volvió a sacar sostenía el folleto publicitario amarillo que hacía semanas había escrito sobre su mesa, después de la improvisada persecución en su apartamento. Hermione se puso mucho más roja al darse cuenta de lo que era.

—Te lo dejaste en mi casa —comentó con tono de burla—. ¿Has hecho alguna locura más que necesites apuntar?

Ella intentó cogerlo, pero él lo quitó de su alcance en el último segundo. Había una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios mientras esperaba una respuesta. Hermione terminó rindiéndose.

—Faltar a un examen y condenarme a perder la oportunidad de graduarme —se encogió de hombros, intentando sonar indiferente. Por supuesto, falló en el intento. Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un retortijón en el estómago—. ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? —repitió. No se creía que hubiera ido a buscarla sólo para devolverle aquella lista.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo? —preguntó entonces, extendiéndole el casco para que lo cogiera.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, vacilante, sin saber qué decir… pero algo cerca de ella la hizo decidirse de inmediato. Varias personas habían hecho un semicírculo a su alrededor, y aunque todos mantenían la distancia, ninguno se preocupaba por disimular que estaban tomando fotos y vídeos de ellos dos. Decían cosas y los señalaban con el dedo. Algunos parecían emocionados al encontrar a aquella pareja tan famosa de internet a escasos metros de ellos, otros sorprendidos y expectantes de lo que pudiera venir a continuación.

Hermione casi le arrebató el casco de las manos y se subió a la moto con una desenvoltura que dejó a todos alucinados. Él ya había arrancado y calentaba motores girando el manillar, ella miró a Julie y le dedicó una mirada de disculpa que se convirtió en una sonrisa tan pronto como vio la suya en su rostro. Era la única persona que no los apuntaba con su móvil, la única que les decía adiós con la mano a medida que se alejaban. Hermione se puso el casco antes de que acelerara como sabía que aceleraría. Se agarró a su cuerpo cuando lo hizo y, contra todo pronóstico, no se sintió extraña. Tal vez un poco incómoda por tener una carpeta entre sus cuerpos, pero nada que la molestara demasiado.

No podía creer que hubiera vuelto, que ahora volviera a estar montada en su moto y que pareciera que nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Sintiendo la velocidad acelerar su ritmo cardíaco y el viento agitar su ropa se preguntó si todo habría sido un mal sueño. Y aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde iban, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

* * *

El viaje fue largo, pero ella no abrió los ojos de nuevo hasta que no sintió apagarse el motor. Se quitó el casco y bajó de la moto de un salto. Su carpeta cayó al suelo, pero ella estaba completamente maravillada con las vistas como para darse cuenta. Desde ahí se veía toda la ciudad. Era una especie de mirador en lo alto de una colina al que no había ido nunca. Parecía algo abandonado y descuidado, pero desde donde estaban no se escuchaban los ruidos de la ciudad. No había tráfico, no había personas. Y las vistas eran espectaculares.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, maravillada.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Draco.

Cuando se volvió hacia él lo encontró mirándola con esos profundos y grisáceos ojos suyos.

—Me encanta —logró decir.

Draco había puesto el estabilizador de la moto. Seguía montado en ella, con un pie apoyado en el suelo y su carpeta en su regazo.

—Oh, perdona… —se apresuró a decir, cogiéndola y apretándola contra su pecho.

—No, perdóname tú.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el pelo. Creía que sabía a lo que se refería.

—Todo esto ha sido culpa mía. Siento haber salido corriendo en lugar de hablar las cosas. Es que… bueno, entré en pánico.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ha sido culpa de los dos.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa un tanto forzada en el rostro.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? —las palabras cayeron de su boca mucho antes de poder retenerlas.

—No pensaba hacerlo —Draco se levantó de la moto y pasó por su lado, rozándole el brazo con el suyo—. De verdad que no. No sé si entiendes todo lo que pasó por mi cabeza cuando te fuiste —caminó hasta apoyarse en el respaldo del único banco que había por allí—. Lo pasé francamente mal. Y cuando volviste… me enfadé muchísimo. No quería volver a verte en mi vida.

Los ojos de Hermione se cerraron involuntariamente durante unos segundos cuando escuchó aquello. Sus palabras acababan de darle una patada bien fuerte en la boca del estómago. Quiso disculparse, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho… pero antes de que pudiera incluso abrir la boca él siguió hablando.

—Luego los días pasaron y me di cuenta de que no podía seguir engañándome. Puedo estar alejado de ti, por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, el problema es que no quiero. Y he intentado quererlo con todas mis fuerzas. Simplemente no lo consigo.

Hermione dio un par de pequeños pasos hacia él, pero se mantuvo alejada. Había dejado su carpeta en el asiento de la moto y ahora sus brazos caían a cada lado de su cuerpo como si pesaran una tonelada cada uno. Sentía una punzada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho que se estaba volviendo casi insoportable.

Era la simple idea de no volver a haberlo visto nunca la que le provocaba ese dolor. Era algo que escapaba a su entendimiento, algo que carecía de lógica y sentido común. ¿Miedo? ¿Era miedo lo que corría por sus venas y alteraba su pulso? ¡Eso debía ser terror!

Draco levantó la cabeza y se echó el rubio flequillo a un lado con un ágil movimiento. De su expresión ya había desaparecido toda burla y diversión, y ahora sólo quedaba un ceño fruncido y una mirada un tanto vacía.

En ese mismo instante, cuando el miedo de haberlo perdido para siempre hizo a su corazón saltarse un latido y hacerla estremecer, Hermione entendió a la perfección sus razones para estar molesto con ella. Por primera vez en varios largos minutos, los labios de Hermione volvieron a separarse para hablar.

—Me alegro de que no hayas podido hacerlo.

Ninguno habló después. Unos segundos de silencio parecieron separarlos una eternidad hasta que Draco estiró un brazo, agarró la camiseta de Hermione y tiró de ella hacia él tan rápido que la chica no supo qué estaba pasando hasta que se vio en sus brazos…

Su cuerpo irradiaba tanto calor que le quemaba la piel a través de la ropa, y sus finos labios, a escasos centímetros de los de ella, eran mordidos por sus propios dientes mientras parecía tener una batalla interna con sus pensamientos.  
Fue en el momento en el que Hermione alzó una mano y pasó los dedos por ellos cuando desató su locura. Una mano se enredó en su cabello y la mantuvo sujeta con fuerza cerca de su rostro mientras la otra se deslizaba por su espalda hasta dar con sus glúteos. Los apretó, acercándola más a él y haciéndole sentir su erección bajo los pantalones.

Draco pegó su frente a la de ella.

—No tenía ni idea de que había sido el primero —susurró.

Y una vez más, Hermione perdió la noción de todo. Sabía que acabaría leyendo aquella dichosa lista… pero ya podrían hablar sobre ella más tarde.

Le bajó del todo la cremallera de la chupa y empezó a quitarle el cinturón mientras él le desabrochaba el botón del pantalón. La ropa voló por los aires sin que a ninguno le importara en absoluto. Los labios de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, haciendo que la desnudez pasara a un segundo plano mientras saboreaban cada segundo de ese momento como si fuera el último.

Sin dejar de besarse, caminaron torpemente hasta dar con el banco. Hermione se sentó en sus piernas, sintiendo su sexo erecto y excitado… pero algo se encendió en su cabeza y el ritmo de sus besos disminuyó drásticamente.

¿De verdad iba a volver a cometer el mismo error? ¿Iba él a ser cómplice de su insensatez de nuevo?

Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, acarició su espalda de arriba abajo con el dedo índice de una mano. Luego miró por encima de sus hombros hasta que encontró sus pantalones en el respaldo del banco. Hurgó un poco en uno de los bolsillos y sacó una pequeña bolsita de color azul. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos para que ella pudiera verlo. Luego se acercó a su oído, y con su cálido aliento, susurró:

—No te preocupes por eso.

Después de aquello, todo fluyó como siempre había fluido entre ellos. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, Draco acarició sus curvas y besó su cuello y los dos se entregaron al placer de nuevo, esta vez sin miedo.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	15. Cool kids

**NA : **¡No estaba muerta, estaba de vacaciones!

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Cool kids.**

* * *

Si un mes antes le hubieran dicho que estaría teniendo sexo al aire libre con alguien a quien recientemente acababa de conocer, ella seguramente habría mirado al mensajero con una ceja arqueada y le habría preguntado si se había vuelto loco. Todo lo que le estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo habría sido completamente impensable para la Hermione de hacía unas cuantas semanas… pero ahí estaba ella, dejando que Draco deslizara las yemas de sus dedos por su figura desnuda mientras ella todavía temblaba levemente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. El chico alargó una mano sobre el banco y cogió sus braguitas. Estaban a punto de caerse por el borde, pero consiguió alcanzarlas justo a tiempo y tendérselas. Ella las tomó, se levantó de su regazo y se las puso rápidamente. Luego le dio la espalda mientras buscaba su sostén por el suelo. Cuando logró reunir toda su ropa se encontró mirando en todas direcciones mientras se vestía todo lo deprisa que podía. ¿Habría visto él aquel vídeo robado del que eran protagonistas? ¿Sería consciente de la repercusión que habían creado? No sabía cómo sacar el tema, ¿debía siquiera mencionarlo? No estaba segura.

Cuando terminó de abrocharse el botón del pantalón, Hermione se giró para mirarlo. Draco se había inclinado sobre su chupa para recogerla del suelo, pero tuvo que agacharse de nuevo cuando algo cayó de su bolsillo interior. Ambos se dedicaron una intensa mirada cuando tuvo entre sus dedos aquel dichoso papel amarillo. Draco sonrió de esa forma tan peculiar y sexy que hacía que el corazón de Hermione se parase de repente. Luego, como si no fuera consciente del efecto que tenía sobre ella con tan sólo mirarla, se acercó hasta donde estaba con toda la naturalidad del mundo, pero sin dejar de tener ese pequeño toque de chico malo que parecía que le salía de manera involuntaria. Él le tendió el papel y ella lo tomó con tanto ímpetu que casi se lo arranca de las manos. Draco arqueó una divertida ceja y la vio guardárselo en el bolsillo de su pantalón a toda prisa.

—Tienes que explicarme eso de que has perdido la oportunidad de graduarte —comentó despreocupadamente mientras sacaba un único cigarro de uno de los bolsillos de su chupa y se lo ponía en los labios.

Hermione lo vio encendérselo con un mechero plateado que había sacado del otro.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—¿Desde cuándo faltas a un examen? —contraatacó él, justo después de echar el humo por la boca.

—Desde que te conozco —las palabras salieron disparadas de su boca. Hermione no se dio cuenta de la brusquedad con la que las había dicho hasta que no se fijó en el ceño fruncido del rubio. Se apresuró a intentar suavizar el ambiente en cuanto recuperó el control sobre sí misma—. Te juro que no me reconozco ni a mí misma desde entonces.

Draco se apoyó sobre el tronco de un árbol cercano y la miró con un atisbo de molestia en los ojos.

—¿Debo disculparme por haber desordenado tu vida?

Hermione dio unos indecisos y pequeños pasos en su dirección, pero terminó mandándolo todo al diablo y acercándose a grandes zancadas para abrazarlo. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que Draco no pudo evitar soltar un débil gemido con el impacto. Hermione rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras veía consumirse el cigarro que sostenía con los dedos de una mano. Él suspiró antes de presionar los labios sobre su cabello.

—Mentiría si dijera que no has roto todos mis esquemas —susurró ella—. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya sido para mal.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y Draco le dio otra calada a su cigarro, viéndola desde arriba. Ella apretó un poco los labios y él sonrió levemente.

—Puede que no, pero por lo que parece has faltado a un examen por mi culpa. ¿Cómo ha sido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No ha sido culpa tuya. Es más, no creo que haya sido culpa de nadie.

—La culpa siempre es de alguien —la retó él.

—En ese caso, si hubiera que culpar a alguien yo sería la responsable. Al conocerte todo se me puso del revés. No tuve tiempo de asimilar tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo… —volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho y prosiguió, ahora en voz un poco más baja—. Contigo todo ha sido nuevo. Supongo que me emocioné y me dejé llevar por encima incluso de la razón. Sentí el golpe de la realidad cuando erróneamente pensé que la imprudencia me había hecho cometer uno de los peores disparates de mi vida.

Draco le dio una última calada al cigarro antes de dejarlo caer al suelo y pisarlo con la suela del zapato. Luego presionó las caderas de la muchacha con ambas manos, haciendo que se separase de su cuerpo para mirar la zona de su vientre en lo que Hermione creyó que quiso ser algo disimulado.

No lo fue en absoluto. Sin embargo, ella no articuló palabra. Lo dejó recomponerse en silencio.

—Eso no explica lo de tu examen —dijo él al cabo de unos segundos.

—En realidad sí… —Hermione tomó sus manos y las apartó de su cuerpo, entrelazando los dedos entre ambos—. Cuando me llevaste a ver a mi abuelo al pueblo… ¿recuerdas que se nos hizo tarde y nos quedamos a dormir? Bueno, pues ese día que me perdí anunciaron la fecha del examen. No tenía amigos que se molestaran en comprobaran si yo estaba allí o no para avisarme mediante una llamada o un mensaje de texto, así que cuando volví a ir a la universidad ya habían hecho el examen —Hermione suspiró, resignada. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de haber arruinado todo el esfuerzo de todos esos años en solo un puñado de días—. Intenté hablar con el profesor para que me hiciera un examen de incidencia… habría mentido si hubiera hecho falta, le habría contado que había estado muy enferma y que por eso había faltado al examen. Lo que fuera, algo se me habría ocurrido, supongo. Está claro que no sé mentir y que lo habría pasado realmente mal intentando engañarlo, pero él ha sido mi profesor durante algunos años y sabe de mi esfuerzo y constancia. Tenía la esperanza de que me hubiera dejado repetirlo alguna que otra tarde en su despacho, pero…

—El muy cerdo no te ha dado la oportunidad —la interrumpió.

—No, no es eso. Ni siquiera he podido hablar con él. El conserje me ha dicho que está enfermo y no podrá volver a dar clases, al menos en un tiempo. La universidad aún está buscando un sustituto.

Draco se quedó mirándola con los ojos un tanto entrecerrados. Hermione estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle por qué la miraba así cuando él apretó un poco más sus manos antes de balancearlas de manera algo infantil.

—Oh, ¿y sabes cuál es su despacho?

—Claro.

—¿Y crees que te daría tiempo a prepararte el examen en…? —miró el reloj de su muñeca—. ¿Unas seis horas?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Él fingió bostezar y tiró de sus manos hasta que volvió a tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Porque sería una pena que echaras a perder todo lo que te has esforzado durante tanto tiempo por ser demasiado legal.

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse por librarse de su abrazo y separarse para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que estoy seguro de que mereces graduarte más que ningún otro estudiante de tu facultad. ¿Me pondrías pegas si consigo que hagas el examen?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par.

—¿Cómo podrías hacer tal cosa?

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Colándonos en el despacho, naturalmente.

—Eso sería hacer trampa…

—Yo creo que sería ser justos. Faltaste unos días a clase con tan mala suerte de que no te enteraste de la fecha de un examen. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a tomar un par de malas decisiones en su vida y no condenarla por ello. Además, no estarías haciendo trampa porque confío en que serías más que capaz de aprobar ese examen sin necesidad de mirar tus libros o apuntes. Simplemente estarías… ¿cómo decirlo? Ahorrándole a tu nuevo profesor tener que hacerte un examen por la tarde.

Hermione se mordió un labio. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de colarse en el despacho de un profesor, pero… lo cierto es que su propuesta era muy tentadora.  
Se encontraba sopesando aquello cuando Draco le sorprendió impactando los labios contra los suyos. Su lengua viperina recorrió cada rincón del interior de su boca y la dejó sin respiración el tiempo que consideró oportuno. Aquello fue tan inesperado que el corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora cuando él se separó. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a sus ahora húmedos e hinchados labios.

—No sé si te lo había dicho antes, pero estás muy sexy cuando te muerdes el labio —comentó Draco mientras se alejaba de ella y se dirigía a su moto—. Tengo que irme a trabajar, ¿te dejo en tu casa? —Hermione tragó saliva y caminó hacia donde se encontraba—. Tendrás que indicarme dónde es. Prometo no ir a acosarte por las noches.

Hermione disminuyó el ritmo de sus pasos al escucharlo. Lo decía con una gran sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero… le había recordado esa incómoda sensación de sentirse vigilada a cada momento. Y lo cierto era que nunca había pensado que se tratase de él, aunque… ¿cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera?

Draco le había tendido el casco y esperaba que lo cogiera mientras encendía el motor. Pronto sacudió la cabeza y fue a coger el casco que había traído solamente para ella.

No. No era posible. Al menos no quería creer que pudiera serlo.

* * *

—Te recojo a las ocho —le dijo cuando llegaron a su casa.

Hermione se había bajado de la moto y se había quitado el casco a toda prisa. No quería que se notara que sentía un tremendo nerviosismo por estar con él en la puerta de su casa, ni que tenía prisa por entrar en ella lo antes posible para evitar ser pillada por sus padres… pero evidentemente no lo consiguió. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta, por eso agradeció con toda su alma que en vez de quedarse allí, le hiciera un gesto con la mano, acelerara y desapareciera por la carretera con el casco en el codo.

Ahora un poco más tranquila, Hermione recorrió el pequeño jardín delantero y abrió la puerta principal. Se escuchó el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada hacia atrás, y acto seguido apareció su madre por la puerta de la cocina. Cuando vio a su hija se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no pareció del todo sincera.

—No has venido a comer —dijo de repente.

Hermione pasó por su lado en dirección a las escaleras.

—He estado en la universidad… estudiando —balbuceó en un tono casi inaudible. Luego se aclaró la garganta y trató de hablar con más seguridad—. Esta tarde tengo un examen.

Su madre frunció un poco los labios.

—No me lo habías dicho.

—Ah, ¿no? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, luego subió los primeros peldaños de las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

—Hermione.

La voz profunda de su madre le hizo parar en seco y girarse poco a poco. La estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados y una expresión un tanto preocupada en el rostro. Hermione tuvo que controlar su respiración para no empezar a hiperventilar. Su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué decir para sonar creíble.

—Mamá, lo de no venir a comer… iba a llamar… el examen… de verdad, se me olvidó.

—No es eso, Hermione.

Edythe se sintió en la obligación de interrumpir a su hija. Había empezado a farfullar cosas sin sentido, cosas que ella ya sabía que no eran del todo ciertas. Sin embargo, y aunque le costaba horrores no hacerlo, no iba a recriminarle nada. Al contrario de eso, su madre la miró con los ojos más cansados con los que lo había hecho nunca. Hermione tuvo hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a su lado y abrazarla. De repente se veía agotada, incluso parecía haberse echado unos cuantos años más encima de un día a otro.

—Mamá…

—¿Te trata bien? —preguntó su madre sin dudar. Hermione se puso rígida ante su pregunta—. Tu padre no está en casa, puedes decírmelo. ¿Es bueno contigo? Es lo único que necesito saber, hija.

A Hermione se le resbaló la carpeta de las manos. Éstas simplemente habían dejado de tener fuerza durante un segundo y habían hecho que la carpeta cayera escaleras abajo hasta llegar a los pies de su madre. Edythe se agachó para recogerla, pero Hermione necesitó un minuto para volver a tener la fuerza necesaria en sus extremidades como para bajar las escaleras. Cogió sus apuntes, pero evitó la mirada de su madre a toda costa. Le era más fácil decir aquello si no sentía sus penetrantes ojos marrones clavándose profundamente en los suyos.

—Es bueno —susurró—. Es muy bueno conmigo.

Su madre asintió, pero se quedó allí clavada mientras veía a su hija subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Parecía que le pesaban las piernas el doble de lo normal. A ella también le costó volver de nuevo a la cocina.

* * *

Había sido difícil, pero después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad Hermione había conseguido despejar su mente de lo que acababa de pasar y concentrarse, aunque sólo fuera a medias, en el temario del examen de Estadística. Pasar las páginas del libro y buscar cosas concretas en sus apuntes la habían ayudado a centrarse en sus estudios. No es que alguna vez le hubiera costado trabajo hacerlo, al contrario, siempre había sido fácil para ella sentarse a estudiar, pero con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida últimamente lo cierto es que ponerse a ello le estaba resultando una tarea ardua.

Transcurridas un par de horas más se había obligado a bajar a la cocina para comer algo. Había estado ignorando el aviso natural de su estómago hasta que éste había empezado a rugir de tal forma que el dolor se había hecho insoportable. Por suerte no se había cruzado con su madre en el camino.

Después de fregar su plato y los cubiertos, Hermione echó una rápida ojeada al reloj. ¿Le daba tiempo a darse una ducha? Eran las cuatro de la tarde y todavía le quedaban dos temas por estudiar… pero ansiaba esa ducha. Desesperadamente además. Siempre se sentía mucho mejor después de ellas, y ese día lo necesitaba más que nunca. Y su pelo también.

Después de haberse dado aquella reconfortante y larga ducha, Hermione se vistió y terminó de repasar las fórmulas matemáticas más complicadas de la asignatura... y lo hizo justo a tiempo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el reloj de su mesita marcaba las ocho menos cinco. Cerró el libro, guardó sus apuntes en la carpeta, cogió el estuche y salió al pasillo.

—¡Me voy a la universidad! —dijo bajando las escaleras. No esperaba recibir una respuesta, pero la voz de su madre desde su habitación la sorprendió gratamente.

—¡Que tengas suerte!

Draco la estaba esperando fuera cuando salió.

—Te veo contenta —comentó él, apreciando la sonrisa que asomaba de sus labios.

—Lo estoy —respondió ella, subiéndose a la moto.

—¿Has estudiado mucho?

—Bueno… algo así.

Y como siempre, Draco ni siquiera esperó a que terminara de ponerse bien el casco para acelerar. A Hermione casi se le cae la carpeta de nuevo con su derrape, pero decidió ahorrar las fuerzas que iba a emplear en quejarse para el examen.

* * *

Draco paró la moto en un aparcamiento cercano a su facultad y ella se quitó el casco con dificultad. Le dedicó una mirada asesina al rubio cuando éste hizo el amago de reírse de su pelo encrespado, y él se lo pensó mejor antes de decir algo insultante. Su pelo se veía divertidamente ridículo de esa forma, pero ya se metería con ella en otro momento. Ahora tenían una misión que cumplir.

—Tendrás que ayudarme —le informó él—. Supongo que el conserje tendrá las llaves de los despachos de los profesores, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Están todas en la conserjería —dijo ella, empezando a ponerse nerviosa de verdad.

—Pues necesito que lo saques de ahí mientras yo cojo la llave —siguió diciendo él—. ¿Cuál es el despacho?

—Draco, no sé si esto es buena idea…

—¿Cuál? —repitió.

—El número 36.

Draco sacó unas gafas de cristales oscuros del bolsillo interior de su chupa antes de guardar las llaves de la moto en el mismo. Luego se las puso y echó a caminar hacia la universidad. Hermione se apresuró a ponerse a su altura, luego lo miró con una ceja arqueada. Cuando él se dio cuenta, se las bajó con los dedos de una mano hasta el puente de la nariz y la miró por encima de ellas.

—Son para pasar desapercibido. ¿No te has enterado de que somos famosos? —y acto seguido volvió a subirse las gafas y le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa a la chica.

Hermione sacudió un poco la cabeza. Entonces sí que conocía la existencia de ese vídeo… No podía terminar de creérselo. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar al respecto, ¿no? ¿O tal vez iban a ignorar aquel no tan pequeño incidente y simplemente dejar que la gente fuera olvidándose de ello? Quizás el boom del momento pasara de moda antes de lo que esperaban…  
Tuvo que volver a dar unas cuantas zancadas para volver a su lado. Ya pensaría en ello más tarde.

—Pues si lo que quieres es pasar desapercibido creo que vas a conseguir todo lo contrario.

Draco se quedó parado en la entrada de su facultad, apoyándose en la pared y sacando otro cigarro del bolsillo de su chupa.

—Esperaré aquí hasta que me des la señal —le dijo.

—Odio que fumes —Hermione lo miraba con una mueca en el rostro. Draco mantuvo la llama de su mechero muy cerca del extremo del cigarrillo.

—Buena cosa has ido a decir —se rió, todavía con éste entre los labios.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Parecía esperar una explicación, pero Draco estaba encendiendo su cigarro y no la miraba.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sacó el humo de sus pulmones mientras se guardaba el mechero de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—A que he descubierto que me gusta sacarte de quicio —se burló.

Hermione se sentía con la energía suficiente como para ponerse a discutir, pero ya sentía los curiosos ojos de los transeúntes clavados en su sien. Cerró los ojos durante un segundo para tranquilizarse. Luego agarró su carpeta con más fuerza y entró en el edificio. Se acercó a regañadientes a la ventanilla de conserjería. Todavía no tenía muy claro qué decir para hacer que el hombre saliera el tiempo suficiente como para que Draco cogiera las llaves de su interior.

El conserje alzó la cabeza para mirarla antes de lo que había esperado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Hermione sintió su garganta quedarse seca de repente.

—Esto… —dijo mientras recorría con los nerviosos ojos los folletos universitarios sobre el mostrador—. Eh… —le echó un rápido vistazo al hombre. Se había inclinado en la silla y tenía pinta de haber empezado a pensar que estaba loca—. Me preguntaba si podría abrirme la sala de lectura de la primera planta —balbuceó.

—¿Disculpa? —estaba claro que no iba a entender su pobre intento de decir lo primero que se le pasase por la cabeza.

—La sala de lectura del primer piso —repitió—. Ayer me dejé un libro y quisiera recuperarlo.

El hombre volvió a echarse hacia atrás en la silla.

—Las salas de lectura no cierran hasta que no cierra la facultad, señorita.

Hermione quiso darse de bofetadas. Por supuesto que no cerraban en todo el día, ella lo sabía muy bien. Necesitaba pensar algo mejor que eso si quería conseguir que saliera de la garita.

—Mmm… sí, me refería al aula de al lado…

—¿La de Economía?

—Sí, la misma, esa que dice usted —el hombre ya había empezado a mirarla raro sin ni siquiera intentar disimularlo. Tenía que dejar de hablar cuanto antes.

Hermione lo vio coger la llave del casillero y salir por la puerta. Cuando se aseguró de que se estaba dirigiendo hacia las escaleras, Hermione corrió hasta fuera para hacerle una señal a Draco y luego volver a toda prisa y colocarse tras el conserje. Éste llegó y abrió la puerta que habían mencionado más rápido de lo que Hermione había esperado. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero ella se tomó su tiempo para entrar y caminar entre las filas de asientos. Estaba segura de que aquella persona que la observaba desde la puerta estaba pensando cosas poco agradables sobre ella en aquel momento, aunque prefería no darle muchas vueltas y seguir haciendo tiempo para que a Draco le diera tiempo de coger la dichosa llave del despacho.

—¿Todavía no? —le urgió el conserje.

—Sí, sí… creo que está… por aquí, sí.

Ni siquiera se estaba agachando lo suficiente como para mirar debajo de las mesas. Las piernas le temblaban levemente y había empezado a dolerle un poco la cabeza. Era evidente, ella no estaba hecha para decir mentiras, mucho menos para actuarlas.

—Tengo que volver abajo —dijo el hombre de nuevo—. ¿Puedes darte prisa?

—Claro, eso está hecho.

Hermione apartó la vista de él cuando creyó percibir un "¿te estás quedando conmigo?" en la expresión del hombre. Casi se tira al suelo para mirar debajo de la última fila de mesas.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues no está —respondió, pasándose una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo—. Tal vez no me lo llegué a dejar aquí —comentó. La cara desencajada del hombre le hizo dar un respingo cuando pasó por su lado—. O tal vez sí y me lo han robado. Vaya. No sé. Gracias.

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Draco la estaba esperando sentado en un banco frente a ellas.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —quiso saber el rubio.

—He estado haciendo tiempo —susurró ella, cogiéndolo del brazo y haciéndole levantarse para salir fuera del campo de visión de la conserjería—. Pensé que lo necesitarías para encontrarla.

Draco alzó la llave y se la puso a la altura de los ojos.

—He tardado quince segundos —confesó, luego se encogió de hombros.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y echó a caminar por los pasillos. Draco la siguió muy de cerca. Se notaba que por las tardes, sobre todo a esa hora, había menos gente allí, por lo que pasar desapercibidos fue más sencillo para ambos.

Al llegar a la puerta del despacho él la abrió rápidamente y los dos entraron con sigilo, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y echando la llave desde dentro.

Hermione profirió un sonoro y profundo suspiro y se dejó caer en el asiento frente a ella. Draco echó una ojeada a las estanterías y luego tomó asiento en la silla del profesor. En el escritorio había varias pilas de papeles, la pantalla del ordenador apenas se veía y el desorden era más que notorio.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrar el examen?

Draco se quitó las gafas y las dejó a un lado. Luego se crujió los dedos de ambas manos antes de ponerse derecho y abrir la carpeta que tenía más a mano.

—Examen de Estadística, temas del uno al seis. ¿Es éste? —preguntó mientras cogía uno de los exámenes y lo sostenía con una mano. Leyó el nombre en la parte superior—. ¿Quién demonios le pone a un pobre bebé el nombre de Ginevra? ¿Un borracho?

Hermione se tensó, pero pronto recuperó la compostura.

—Sí, es ese. ¿Hay alguna copia en blanco?

Draco cogió el montón de exámenes y buscó en las últimas hojas. Asintió y le tendió una.

—Que tengas suerte —le deseó. Luego miró el reloj de su muñeca y puso tono grave—. Tienes una hora.

Hermione se rió mientras sacaba su bolígrafo del estuche, pero se puso manos a la obra sin perder un solo segundo. Escribió su nombre, el grupo al que pertenecía y comenzó a redactar sus respuestas a las preguntas. Las primeras cinco las contestó en un santiamén; las tres siguientes fueron un poco más difíciles, y aunque le llevó más tiempo que las otras supo responderlas dignamente. Lo que realmente fue una sorpresa fue encontrarse con dos preguntas de las cuales no tenía ni idea de cómo responder. ¿Habían siquiera dado eso en el temario? Hizo memoria todo lo que pudo hasta que concluyó que nunca había visto aquellas cuestiones antes.

Fue un acto reflejo. Echó mano a su carpeta, la cual había dejado en un espacio vacío del escritorio, y se dispuso a abrirla para mirar sus apuntes.

—Eh, eh, eh —le regaño Draco, arrebatándole la carpeta de las manos tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

—¡Eh! —se quejó ella.

—Has venido aquí a hacer tu examen honradamente, no a copiar la respuesta de tus apuntes.

Hermione no pudo rechistar. Estaba tan intrigada por saber si esa pregunta entraba en el temario que no se había dado cuenta de que iba a mirar sus apuntes para comprobarlo. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y a devanarse los sesos para intentar buscar una contestación lógica a aquel sinsentido.

Draco por su parte empezó a jugar con una esfera de cristal que había junto al teclado.

—¿Tus profesores hacen brujería o algo por el estilo?

Hermione lo ignoró, demasiado concentrada en su examen, y él terminó aburriéndose al poco. Ella lo vio moverse en la silla por el rabillo del ojo, realmente parecía aburrido, buscando algo con lo que poder entretenerse mientras esperaba a que terminase… Entornando los ojos en la hoja frente a ella, Hermione volvió a concentrarse en su examen rápidamente.

* * *

Aquella hora se le hizo eterna, y estaba segura de que a Draco también. Pero había terminado. Ya lo había hecho. Había respondido una de esas dos preguntas de manera muy breve, la otra la había dejado en blanco y las demás las había repasado de arriba abajo.  
Cuando levantó la cabeza del folio vio al rubio hurgando en su carpeta.

—No vas a encontrar nada interesante —le advirtió, dejando el examen que acababa de hacer en el montoncito en el que se encontraban los de sus compañeros.

—He encontrado esto —respondió Draco, enseñándole la invitación de las hermanas Patil a su fiesta de cumpleaños. La miró por encima una vez más antes de decir—: Parece divertido.

Hermione resopló, levantándose de la silla y recogiendo su bolígrafo.

—No pienso ir —dijo, contundente.

—Esa contestación no parece ser muy sociable.

—No me interesa ser su amiga —Hermione cerró la cremallera de su estuche con demasiada fuerza—. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que realmente lo era, pero… ¿sabes? Nunca antes me habían invitado a su cumpleaños.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Parece una buena forma de empezar una amistad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Aquel tema le irritaba más de lo que deseaba.

—Sólo lo han hecho porque ahora soy "popular" —se arrepintió de aquello al instante de decirlo—. No, ni siquiera soy eso. Me han invitado porque aparezco en un vídeo de Youtube, he salido en las noticias y estoy con alguien tan… como tú —las palabras salían a raudales por su boca, ella simplemente no intentó retenerlas—. Solamente me han invitado porque se supone que ahora soy alguien. Al menos en su mundo. Hace apenas unas semanas no era nadie para ellas. Ni siquiera me devolvían el saludo por las mañanas. No pensaban que pudiera llegar a ser lo suficientemente "guay" como para merecer su amistad. Parece ser que basta con tan poco como ser grabada sin tu permiso y ser subida a las redes sociales. Además, cuando se acercaron para darme esa invitación yo estaba comiendo con una chica a la que sí considero mi amiga. Ella es leal y buena, no me juzga ni me critica, como hacían esas hermanas anteriormente. A Julie la miraron como a basura, le dieron a entender que ella _no_ estaba invitada de una manera tan desagradable... y ni siquiera necesitaron decir una sola palabra. No quiero ser amiga, ni siquiera estar cerca de gente así.

Draco dedicó el tiempo que ella necesitó para peinarse un poco el cabello con las yemas de los dedos para mirarla desde su asiento.

—¿De verdad? —masculló. Hermione asintió y Draco comprobó la fecha del cumpleaños—. No conozco a tu amiga, pero no me cabe duda de que no merece un trato así por parte de nadie. Ni ella, ni tú, ni nadie. Vamos a darles una lección a esas niñatas.

Draco cerró la carpeta que contenía los exámenes y se levantó de la silla. Luego le dio a Hermione un fugaz beso en la coronilla y, antes de darle tiempo a preguntar, abrió la puerta y salió del despacho.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	16. Planning

**Capítulo 16: Planning.**

* * *

Hermione miraba con un atisbo de nerviosismo a ambos lados del estrecho pasillo para comprobar que nadie los había visto salir de aquel despacho y cerrar la puerta con llave, pero sus nervios fueron disipándose cuando fue realmente consciente de que al fin volvían a estar fuera. Y con el examen hecho. Draco le pasó un brazo por el hombro y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Cómo te ha salido? —preguntó él a la vez que se ponía sus gafas con la mano libre.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Es necesario que te pongas eso _dentro_ de la facultad? De ese modo llamas más la atención que sin ellas.

Draco puso cara de fingida aflicción.

—No puedes dejarme disfrutar de la fama, ¿verdad?

Intentó evitarlo, pero ella terminó riendo de todos modos.

—Bien —dijo entonces, respondiendo a su pregunta—. Me ha salido muy bien.

Draco alzó la mano y ella se la chocó con fuerza… tanta fuerza que el sonido retumbó por todas partes. La universidad ya estaba casi desierta, y aunque Hermione no había comprobado la hora apostaba lo que fuera a que estaba a punto de cerrar. Aceleró el paso, provocando que él también tuviera que hacerlo si quería seguir manteniendo el brazo en su hombro.

—¿Alguna idea para hacer que el conserje vuelva a ausentarse de su garita? —preguntó Draco.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se mordió un labio, pero dejó de hacerlo rápidamente cuando notó la mirada traviesa de soslayo que Draco le estaba dedicando al hacer ese gesto. Lo último que necesitaba era que él volviera a besarla de esa manera sin previo aviso y la hiciera perder la noción del tiempo otra vez. No quería tener que explicarles a sus padres que si no había ido a casa a dormir aquella noche era porque se había quedado encerrada en la facultad con el chico motero y tatuador con el que se veía.

Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo.

—Antes lo hice tan mal que creo que no volverá a caer en la trampa si lo intento de nuevo —comentó.

—Entonces déjamelo a mí —dijo él con seguridad.

Draco le quitó el brazo de encima al bajar las escaleras, y cuando llegaron a la entrada ella se dirigió directamente a la puerta de salida con su carpeta contra el pecho.

—¡Hermione!

Aquella voz tan familiar la hizo sobresaltarse. Tuvo que concentrarse en enfocar un poco los ojos en la oscuridad de la noche para verla.

—Julie —saludó—. ¡Hola!

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa—. Pensaba que estabas con…

Pero la persona a la que se refería apareció por la puerta antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Conmigo —dijo él, volviendo a poner un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione y adoptar una pose un poco chulesca—. Sí, efectivamente.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas tardado tan poco? —susurró Hermione.

Draco le quitó un mechón de pelo que el viento le había puesto en la cara, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo volvió a colocárselo detrás de la oreja.

—Simplemente le he dicho que alguien se había quedado atrapado en el baño y no podía abrir la puerta —luego le restó importancia—. Seguramente no vuelva a verme nunca, y aunque así fuera llevaba puestas mis gafas anti reconocimiento.

—Oh —su amiga parecía un poco confundida.

—Esto… sí, claro. Disculpa —dijo Hermione al darse cuenta de que no había hecho las presentaciones oportunas—. Julie, él es Draco. Draco, ella es mi amiga, Julie.

El hombre le tendió la mano y su amiga, aunque seguía un poco con cara de póker, se la estrechó de inmediato.

—Su novio —dijo entonces, señalando a Hermione con el pulgar. A ella se le erizó el vello de la nuca en cuanto escuchó aquello—. El que sale con ella en el vídeo ése tan famoso… aunque claro, es posible que así no me reconozcas —apuntó, bajándose un poco las gafas de cristales oscuros y guiñándole un divertido ojo antes de volver a ponérselas—. Hermie me ha hablado de ti. ¿Qué te parece apuntarte a una fiesta en la playa mañana?

—Oh —repitió su amiga.

—Draco —se apresuró a decir Hermione, mirando a Julie con una disculpa reflejada en el rostro—. Eso tenemos que hablarlo.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo se apoderó del momento, pero Julie sacudió un poco la cabeza e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por salir de su estupor. Estaba claro que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaban hablando, pero tampoco parecía dispuesta a entrometerse.

—¿Habéis venido a estudiar? —preguntó entonces, rompiendo el silencio—. No os he visto en la sala de estudio…

—No… no hemos venido exactamente a estudiar —respondió Hermione con vergüenza. Sabía que Julie captaría el "te lo explico luego" de sus ojos, por lo que se dispuso a cambiar de tema—. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí sola?

—Estoy esperando a que mi hermana y los demás pasen a por mí. Vamos a ir a cenar al italiano de Piccadilly —comentó—. Oye, ¿por qué no os venís? Lo único malo es que… —el mismo coche viejo en el que Julie había ido a buscarla para la barbacoa en la casa de su amigo apareció frente a ellos y pitó un par de veces. Dentro estaban Jasir, Hannah, Eric, y su hermana Cho al volante—. Es que no hay sitio en mi coche —terminó de decir ella.

—Por eso no te preocupes —dijo Draco mientras se metía la mano en el interior de la chupa y sacaba las llaves de su moto—. El transporte no es problema siempre que Hermie quiera ir, claro…

Hermione lo miró con los labios fruncidos antes de posar los ojos en su bella amiga. Por supuesto que quería ir, le apetecía mucho además. El problema era… bueno, el problema era el de siempre.

—¿Me dejáis llamar a mi madre para preguntárselo? —murmuró, deshaciéndose del brazo del rubio y alejándose unos pasos de ambos.

Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y lo desbloqueó. ¿Quince mensajes nuevos? El coche parado y con los intermitentes de emergencia puestos pitó otra vez y ella marcó rápidamente el número de su madre. Respiró profundamente mientras aquel pitido indicaba que se estaba produciendo la llamada. Últimamente estaba viendo cambios positivos en su madre, pero a veces seguía sintiendo que todo seguía igual, que iba a recibir una rotunda negativa a los planes que quisiera hacer fuera de su vecindario y que se encontraría con una buena reprimenda al llegar a casa por habérsele ocurrido preguntar si tenía permiso para vivir su vida. Todavía sentía la angustia en su pecho, producto de tantos años de represión, y no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que sus padres debían hacer para que ella empezara a confiar en que estaban dispuestos a dejarla volar.

—¿Hermione?

La voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea la hizo volver a la realidad abruptamente.

—Mamá.

—¿Qué tal el examen, cielo? ¿Necesitas que vaya a recogerte?

—Oh, no. El examen ha ido bien, mamá, pero Julie me ha invitado a ir con ella a cenar al centro —las palabras se habían hecho cada vez más pequeñas a medida que hablaba… pero Hermione estaba dispuesta a reclamar lo que merecía. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso firme—. Me gustaría ir.

Al otro lado, Edythe se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Hermione cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Vais las dos solas?

Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe. Ni siquiera le había molestado que quisiera controlar con quién iba, acababa de decirle que sí sin poner peros, y eso ya era un logro.

—Oh, vamos con los amigos de Julie, los de la barbacoa —dijo. Parecía que un chute de adrenalina acababa de recorrer todas y cada una de sus venas. ¿Debía decir aquello en lo que estaba pensando para ponerla a prueba? No se lo pensó dos veces. Quería saber cuánta rienda estaba dispuesta a soltarle—. Bueno, con ellos y con mi...

No dijo nada más. El coche pitó por tercera vez.

—Sí, claro —escuchó decir a su madre al fin. ¿Había sido un poco a regañadientes o se lo había parecido?—. ¿Volverás muy tarde?

—Creo que sólo quieren ir a cenar —respondió Hermione, volviendo sobre sus pasos y acercándose a Draco y Julie—. Gracias mamá, te quiero.

Y colgó. Una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro al llegar a la altura de los otros y Draco, que se había quitado las gafas y las había guardado en el bolsillo de su chupa, sin perder ni un segundo dijo:

—Mi moto está un poco más allá. Id yendo vosotros, yo os sigo.

* * *

El trayecto hasta el restaurante fue de lo más gracioso para Hermione. Ver a Draco resoplar cada dos por tres porque el coche de su amiga no iba a más de cuarenta kilómetros por hora fue de lo más divertido. La chica se percató de que a veces estuvo tentado a adelantarla para poder circular a sus amados ochenta/noventa. Pero al final pareció resignarse a cumplir las normas de circulación como una persona normal lo haría.

Cuando llegaron, tanto a Hannah como a Cho casi se les descoloca la mandíbula cuando los vieron aparecer en el aparcamiento. Se miraron un momento y luego se giraron para mirar a Draco con los ojos como platos. Jasir y Eric, sus respectivos novios, también se miraron a su vez. Julie carraspeó con la garganta para hacer que todos volvieran en sí antes de presentarlos. Luego le ofreció a Hermione dejar la carpeta en su coche y pareció dedicarles una mirada de advertencia a su amiga y hermana antes de comenzar la marcha hasta el italiano.

Draco se inclinó un poco sobre Hermione para hablarle al oído mientras los demás caminaban por delante de ellos.

—¿Ves por qué necesito las gafas?

Hermione no intentó reprimir la sonrisa. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se pegó a él mientras andaban. ¡Qué día aquel! Era muy consciente de que éste se había vuelto un poco loco al verlo aparecer a la salida de su facultad. Ese hombre debía tener superpoderes. Al menos algo por el estilo. ¡Podía hacer que todo su mundo se diera la vuelta en tan solo unas horas! Si algo sabía ahora era que, sin ningún lugar a dudas, no quería que esos días volvieran a terminar. A su lado se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa… pero sobre todo, con él se sentía viva. Y que él ahora estuviera besando su cabello y deslizando la mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura era… era una sensación inexplicable. Por alguna razón él había querido buscarla después de todo. Lo miró de reojo en lo que pretendió ser algo disimulado… pero él giró la cabeza hacia ella, como si sus ojos hubieran atraído a los suyos en una llamada silenciosa. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, pero él pronto dejó entrever poco a poco sus dientes mientras le sonreía. Y entonces lo supo. Lo supo como nunca antes había sabido nada. Lo quería cerca, tan cerca como fuera posible. Y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para que así fuera. Ella ya se encargaría de poner el raciocinio de por medio cuando hiciera falta, pero siempre a su lado. No quería volver a separarse de él, no soportaba la idea de volver a herirlo, de volver a herirse…

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Estaba segura de que jamás había sonreído así antes, lo notó enseguida. Sus ojos se habían iluminado como nunca al adentrarse en la profundidad de los suyos durante aquel instante en el que pareció que el mundo se había detenido para ellos. Incluso se habían empañado un poco. De felicidad. Porque como le había escuchado a alguien, uno siempre vuelve a aquel sitio donde amó la vida… ¿o lo había leído en algún libro? No sabía decirlo con exactitud, pero lo que sí sabía decir era que, después de todo, el único sitio donde había amado la suya había sido en él. En su cuerpo, en su risa.

Draco le guiñó un ojo antes de colocarse de nuevo las gafas con la mano libre. Y Hermione volvió a la realidad como si alguien hubiera chasqueado los dedos en sus narices de repente.

El restaurante estaba a apenas unos pasos, pero para llegar debían atravesar la concurrida plaza de Piccadilly. Hermione agradeció al cielo que la inmensa mayoría de personas que pasaban por su lado fueran sumidas en sus propios asuntos, pero aun así le pareció divisar a un par de ellas haciéndoles fotos en la distancia. Quiso pensar que había sido producto de su imaginación. No iba a darle más importancia al tema de su intimidad y anonimato, al menos no esa noche. Esa noche pintaba tan bien que no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo preocupándose por nada.

Cuando al fin llegaron, alguien fue a recibirlos y a conducirlos hasta una mesa redonda gigante en mitad del restaurante. Les tomaron nota de las bebidas y les dieron un tiempo para que echaran un vistazo a la carta.

—Los tallarines a la carbonara que sirven aquí son exquisitos —le recomendó Julie, sentada a su lado.

Hermione cerró su carta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—No se hable más.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco se integró bastante bien en el grupo de amigos después de que Hannah y Cho terminaran de asimilar quién era él y volvieran a conversar como siempre. Ninguno parecía notar la diferencia de edad, y tampoco fue un problema cuando se quitó la chupa, se remangó la camiseta y dejó al descubierto parte de los tatuajes de sus brazos. Hermione los pilló mirándolos disimuladamente alguna que otra vez, pero no podía culparlos. Llamaban la atención, ella incluso seguía quedándose embobada en ellos cuando se fijaba.

La comida llegó y todos se apresuraron a disfrutar de sus platos. Hablaron sobre estudios al principio, antes de que los chicos se pusieran a comentar los resultados de los últimos partidos de fútbol y ellas empezaran a debatir sobre el tema de las mujeres y el techo de cristal que les imponía la sociedad. A Hermione le sorprendió gratamente que aquellas chicas supieran siquiera lo que eso significaba. Era agradable poder tener una buena conversación mientras disfrutaba de una comida deliciosa y la compañía de personas que claramente valían la pena.

Cuando los platos estuvieron vacíos todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pedir postre, y entre bocado y bocado salió a relucir otro tema de conversación.

—¿Habéis mirado ya los hoteles que os envié? —preguntó Eric. Todos los demás excepto Draco y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza.

—Me gusta el que está en primera línea de playa —dijo Hannah.

—No podemos decir que mi novia sea tonta —se burló su novio. La rubia le dio un leve codazo antes de llevarse a la boca otro trozo de su panna cotta.

—Eso incrementa el presupuesto del viaje unos sesenta euros por persona —se quejó Cho—. A nosotros no nos importaría alojarnos en el que está en el casco antiguo. A Eric y a mí también nos gusta el turismo de ciudad.

—¿Os vais de viaje? —preguntó Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante.

—Bueno, todavía lo estamos planeando —respondió Hannah—. Queremos irnos a España en las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Exactamente a las Islas Canarias —siguió su novio—. Por lo visto allí es verano todo el año… y no del tipo de verano que tenemos en Londres. Allí es verano de verdad. Con su sol y su calor, ya sabes.

—Eso es estupendo —dijo Hermione. Luego creyó ver un leve asentimiento mutuo por parte de las hermanas antes de que Julie hablara.

—Podríais veniros —ofreció—. Seguro que nos lo pasamos genial todos juntos.

—Me temo que debo declinar la propuesta —dijo Draco con una mueca en los labios—. No tengo vacaciones en Navidad. Pero Hermione puede ir —añadió, mirándola—. ¿No te apetece?

Hermione se quedó en blanco. ¿Ella? ¿De vacaciones con… con gente que no eran sus padres? ¿Con personas de su edad? ¿De verdad? ¿Y además fuera del país? No tenía muy claro hasta dónde podrían ceder sus padres. Desde luego no pensaba que fueran a aceptar aquello a la ligera. Y si lo hacían, aunque fuera a regañadientes (cosa que dudaba), no iban a ponerle las cosas fáciles. Estaba segura de que incluso dejarían de darle la paga para que no tuviera forma de costeárselo.

—Yo… lo siento, chicos, pero no tengo dinero —dijo, removiendo su natilla con la cuchara.

Draco pudo ver el momento exacto en el que la ilusión se desvanecía en sus pensamientos como si se tratara de una mera ilusión. De algo inalcanzable. De una fantasía. Los demás tal vez no hubieran notado la manera en que las comisuras de sus labios descendieron en su rostro, pero él sí. Y no iba a permitirlo.

—En realidad sí que lo tienes —dijo de repente. Luego le puso una mano en la boca a modo de mordaza cuando vio que iba a negarse en rotundo a que le pagara el viaje—. Alex sigue necesitando a alguien que le quite horas de trabajo de encima. Recuerda que mi propuesta de trabajo sigue en pie.

Hermione se deshizo de su mano con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego tomó una bocanada de aire por la boca y la retuvo en su pecho al procesar sus palabras.

—¿Tienes un negocio? —se interesó Eric.

—Un pub —respondió él. Luego miró a Hermione de reojo para asegurarse de que seguía respirando—. Mi empleado trabaja demasiadas horas, pero no había encontrado a nadie en quien confiara al cien por cien para dejarle que se hiciera cargo de él mientras yo no estoy. Hasta que la conocí a ella.

Los ojos de Cho y Hannah parecieron soltar chiribitas, destellos de amor, chispas de ternura. Habían vuelto a mirarlos como si fueran absolutamente adorables, como si hicieran la pareja perfecta y les tuvieran envidia de la buena.

Hermione, como tantas otras cosas que no sabía de él, no tenía ni idea de por qué necesitaba a alguien de tanta confianza para que sirviera cervezas y cafés en su pub, pero… iba a aceptar la oferta. Sí, definitivamente iba a hacerlo. Desde aquella noche en la que se lo había propuesto no había dejado de pensar en lo que significaría para ella tener un trabajo. Independencia. Autosuficiencia. ¿Emancipación? Posiblemente. Además, estaba segura de que sería una buena manera de despejarse de los estudios y de sus padres.

Una mano frente a ella se agitó, provocando así que ella volviera a enfocar los ojos y mirara a su amiga.

—¿Qué me dices? —le preguntó Julie.

—Oh, perdona —se disculpó Hermione—. Me temo que no te estaba escuchando.

—Te preguntaba si te apuntas al viaje. Draco dice que con los meses que trabajes antes del viaje tendrás dinero más que suficiente para pagártelo, y además no seré yo la única que viaje sin pareja —se rió—. ¿Sabes? A veces se me cansa el brazo de tanto sujetarle las velas a esta gente.

Hermione se rió con ella. Todos lo hicieron. Y ella se volvió a sentir viva de nuevo, integrada… Feliz.  
Aquellas personas querían que ella los acompañara en el viaje de amigos que estaban planeando. Estaban dispuestos a incluirla en sus planes… Le resultaba un poco difícil terminar de creérselo. Pero estaba segura de que terminaría haciéndolo. Y ya encontraría la manera de convencer a sus padres.

Ella iba a ir a ese viaje, ¡vamos que si iba!

* * *

 **NA : **Tal vez penséis que soy una pesada, pero quiero volver a dar las GRACIAS a todas esas personas que apoyan esta historia. Realmente está siendo algo un poco así como "terapéutico" para mí escribirla, y que de verdad le guste a alguien es... maravilloso. No encuentro las palabras en esta pequeña nota. Recibo reviews que logran empañar mis ojos, comentarios de personas que me cuentan que esta historia también las está liberando a ellas, y yo... yo no puedo más que agradecer tanto cariño desinteresado que me llega.

Gracias otra vez por tanto.

Cristy.


	17. Happy birthday

**NA : **Os traigo un capítulo largo que me ha quitado unos cuantos años de vida. Me ha costado horrores terminarlo, pero finalmente aquí lo tenéis.

Y como el tema todavía es reciente, vuelvo a desear que todas las personas que me lean y vivan en los países afectados por las catástrofes naturales de esta última semana estén bien. Os mando mucho amor.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Happy birthday.**

* * *

El postre se alargó lo suficiente como para que les diera tiempo a discutir sobre cómo se verían las personas tatuadas cuando envejecieran. El tema salió de la nada y Draco estuvo más que dispuesto a debatir con ellos de una forma abierta y natural. Las personas sentadas a la mesa tenían diferentes opiniones sobre los tatuajes en los demás, pero la mayoría tenía en común que probablemente nunca se tatuasen nada. Apelaban al miedo a la hora de conseguir un trabajo, a las posibles infecciones cutáneas que pudieran surgir e incluso a la posibilidad de aburrirse del propio tatuaje.

Cuando empezó a ser la hora de irse pidieron la cuenta y salieron a la calle. Draco había vuelto a ponerse sus gafas de sol en plena noche y caminaba unos pasos delante de Hermione. Ahora discutía animadamente con los amigos de Julie sobre los grados de dolor de los tatuajes en los diferentes tipos de pieles.  
Su amiga y ella se iban quedando más y más rezagadas del grupo a medida que avanzaban. Hermione sospechó que tenía algo que decirle, pero al parecer no lograba decidirse entre hacerlo o no. Al cabo de unos minutos decidió ayudarla.

—¿Ocurre algo, Julie?

Ella la miró con una especie de disculpa vergonzosa dibujada en el rostro.

—Es que no quiero sonar entrometida, de verdad que no, pero… desde que Draco mencionó lo de la fiesta en la playa no he podido dejar de pensar en eso. ¿A qué se refería?

Hermione suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No puedo decirlo con certeza, pero estoy casi convencida de que lo ha dicho por la fiesta de cumpleaños de las hermanas Patil —al percatarse de que su amiga había empezado a mirarla con el ceño fruncido decidió explicárselo—. Vio la invitación que me dieron para ir mañana a su casa en la playa por su cumpleaños, pero yo le expuse los motivos por los que no quería ir. Le dije que eran chicas superficiales y que si habían pensado en mí a última hora era por el vídeo de internet… también le comenté cómo te trataron a ti. Es justiciero por naturaleza. Creo que quiere hacer algo para arruinarles el cumpleaños.

Julie parecía sorprendida. Hermione recordó en ese momento que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho tiempo atrás con su ex novio.

—No sé, Hermione. No creo que esté bien hacer algo así.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un momento. Ella aún recordaba la sensación de satisfacción al darle donde más le dolía a Ronald después de tanto tiempo de mentiras y malos tratos… verla aparecer con un vestido ajustado, tremendamente sexy y del brazo de un hombre mucho más apuesto y atractivo que él hirió su orgullo de macho alfa. Estaba segura de que no había podido quitarse lo que pasó aquella noche de la cabeza. Lo vio en su cara. Su arrogante y soberbia autoestima cayó en picado en cuanto tuvo que sonreír y poner la mejilla para que le dieran un bofetón sin manos. Sin embargo, no pensaba que estuviera bien hundir el cumpleaños de unas chicas que lo único que le habían hecho a ella era haberla tratado con indiferencia durante años. Y aunque era cierto que ésta dolía más que el propio odio a veces, debía diferenciar entre quién merecía una lección y quién no.

—Yo tampoco —dijo al fin, llegando al aparcamiento.

Todos se despidieron y acordaron volver a verse, luego Hermione se puso el casco y ella y Draco salieran disparados por la carretera en dirección a su casa. Cuando llegaron, se lo devolvió y se dispuso a bajarse de la moto.  
Al ver que parecía querer irse de nuevo sin despedirse en condiciones, Draco la agarró de la camiseta y la atrajo a él con tanta fuerza que sus labios se encontraron inevitablemente en medio de la calle, oscura y vacía. Los presionó un par de veces antes de conseguir su rendición y lograr que se los devolviera.  
Cuando al fin decidió que era suficiente, soltó su cintura y sonrió al verla tomar aire como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Dile a tu amiga que venga a las cinco —le susurró desde la moto.

Hermione, a pesar de sentir una punzada de miedo por el hecho de que sus padres pudieran estar viéndola a través de la ventana, volvió a acercarse un poco y le subió las gafas hasta apoyarlas en su coronilla.

—Julie y yo pensamos que no hay por qué hacer esto —dijo en voz baja. El barrio estaba en calma, no se escuchaba más que el eco de los coches lejanos por la avenida.

—Oh amor, deja que adivine… —dijo, poniéndole el dedo índice en la frente y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos tenía una mirada burlona en el rostro—. Piensas que quiero irrumpir en su cumpleaños y echarlo todo a perder.

—Eso no es verdad —replicó ella. Luego apartó la mirada de él disimuladamente.

—Mientes fatal —se rió—. No, no pienso hacer nada de eso. Es más, ni siquiera creo que tenga la oportunidad de tener a las cumpleañeras frente a frente —Hermione frunció un poco los labios y se miró los pies. Él se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en la coronilla—. Confía en mí. Vamos a pasárnoslo genial. Recuerda, a las cinco.

A Hermione no le dio tiempo a responder. Draco aceleró antes de que pudiera hacerlo, desapareciendo en la negrura de la noche.  
Un viento helado zarandeó su encrespado cabello y le recordó que no podía quedarse allí mucho tiempo más sin ganarse un resfriado. Profirió un suspiro y entró en su casa, cerrando la puerta principal con cuidado.

Había escuchado unos ligeros pasos en el piso de arriba. Sabía que sus padres no descansarían hasta verla de vuelta en casa. Haría como que no se había dado cuenta, al menos esa vez. Los necesitaba contentos cuando mañana les propusiera el plan de ir con su amiga y Draco a la playa.

Subió a su habitación y la ordenó un poco antes de ponerse el pijama y meterse en la cama con el móvil en la mano. Le mandó un mensaje a su amiga explicándole la conversación que acababa de tener con Draco y la necesidad de concederle el beneficio de la duda. Tal vez fuera cierto que en sus intenciones no entrara colarse en casa de las hermanas y armar un escándalo o algo así.  
Julie le respondió unos pocos minutos después con el icono de una carita sonriente y un dedo pulgar hacia arriba, lo cual ella interpretó como una aprobación. Pero al abrir su mensaje se había acordado de todos esos que horas antes no había podido leer, así que se dispuso a echarles un vistazo. La mayoría eran de Ron, llamadas perdidas y mensajes de texto que ni siquiera iba a molestarse en abrir… pero había uno enviado desde un número oculto. Un tanto extrañada, Hermione leyó el mensaje.

 **"Eres la chica de mis sueños".**

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Leyó de nuevo aquellas palabras e intentó analizar la situación. Un número desconocido le había enviado un mensaje de texto y, o bien la persona que lo había escrito se había equivocado de número o bien se trataba de Draco. ¿Era posible que hubiera sido él? ¿Se habían siquiera intercambiado los teléfonos? Ahora no estaba del todo segura. Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche, bostezando. Mañana tendría tiempo de preguntárselo.

* * *

Aquella noche durmió de un tirón, ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado algo. Cuando se despertó, el sol ya brillaba con fuerza a través de la ventana. Le concedió unos perezosos minutos a sus ojos para adaptarse a la luz mientras ella se estiraba sobre la cama y hacía pequeños ruiditos roncos con la garganta. Fue una sorpresa encontrar que eran las once de la mañana cuando al fin pudo incorporarse y mirar a su alrededor. Se frotó los ojos, hizo la cama y luego dedicó un momento para sus necesidades matutinas y lavarse la cara. Se hizo una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza y, todavía sintiendo los músculos de la espalda algo agarrotados, bajó las escaleras con un pelín de parsimonia.

—Hola —dijo con voz apagada cuando entró en la cocina.

Su madre acababa de terminar de recoger la cocina. Se apoyó en la encimera y la vio abrir la despensa.

—Buenos días —respondió—. ¿Llegaste muy tarde anoche?

Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco después de asegurarse de que la puerta de la despensa le tapaba la cara. Era muy difícil mantener la compostura cuando sabía de sobra que habían estado despiertos hasta ella había llegado la noche anterior. No le gustaba que la tomaran por tonta… pero se había propuesto comportarse educadamente aquel día. Realmente quería pasar la tarde en la playa con Julie y Draco, fuera lo que fuese que tuviera pensado éste último.

—No, qué va. Cenamos y nos fuimos. ¿Las once? ¿Once y media? —dijo mientras cogía el paquete de cereales y cerraba la despensa—. No es muy tarde para volver a casa un viernes.

Su madre la siguió con la mirada mientras atravesaba la cocina para coger un bol y una cuchara. Luego caminó hasta la nevera, cogió la leche y se la acercó a la mesa. Hermione le dedicó una mirada de reojo. A juzgar por su expresión, estaba casi segura de que quería sacar a relucir un tema del que seguramente no le apeteciera hablar, así que decidió adelantarse.

—¿Dónde está papá?

Edythe dio un suspiro y se quitó el delantal.

—Ha ido a trabajar.

Hermione frunció mucho el ceño ante sus palabras.

—¿Desde cuándo trabaja los sábados? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Desde que la empresa le pide que eche horas extra —respondió su madre, luego se encogió de hombros—. Tu padre siempre ha sido un hombre muy trabajador. Si la empresa lo necesita él acudirá a su llamada sin rechistar.

—Mamá —dijo Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta para irse de la habitación. Tenía la sensación de que sería mucho más fácil decírselo sólo a ella que a su padre o a ambos a la vez—. Julie, Draco y yo habíamos pensado ir hoy a la playa —comentó mientras removía sus cereales—. Me preguntaba si podía…

—¿Draco? —la interrumpió su madre. Hermione cayó en la cuenta en ese mismo instante de que era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre delante de ella—. Sí. Sí, Hermione. Puedes ir —dejó de remover su desayuno y la miró directamente a los ojos. Edythe se acercó lo suficiente como para apartarle el mechón de pelo que se le había escapado de la coleta—. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y poco a poco me estoy dando cuenta de que para que eso ocurra necesitas ser libre. Necesito que entiendas que estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para cambiar, tal y como te prometí… pero también necesito un poco de tu paciencia si a veces fracaso en el intento.

—Mamá… —Hermione no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Se levantó de la mesa y le dio un cálido abrazo—. Nunca he sido más feliz —susurró al fin.

Después de ese íntimo momento entre madre e hija, Hermione sintió que se liberaba de una parte del peso que llevaba a sus espaldas con respecto al tema de sus padres... aunque no del todo. Por supuesto que creía a su madre cuando le decía que quería cambiar, estaba del todo segura de que la situación tampoco era nada fácil para ella… pero había algo en su interior que le recordaba constantemente la posibilidad de que volvieran a lo mismo. Necesitaría algo más que palabras para eliminar esa reticencia a confiar del todo en ellos.

* * *

Su padre no volvió a casa para comer. El trabajo le había obligado a conformarse con el menú de la cafetería de la esquina. Hermione, por su parte, había cocinado para ella y su madre y luego había fregado los platos sucios. Había intentado ponerse a estudiar después de aquello, pero se encontraba tan inusualmente nerviosa que apenas podía concentrarse. No había pensado que la "fiesta" en la playa fuera a alterar tanto su mente… pero para su desgracia no podía dejar de pensar en lo que fuera que Draco tuviera entre manos. Si no pensaba aparecer en la puerta de las gemelas y unirse al cumpleaños para luego sabotearlo, ¿a qué se refería ayer con lo de "darles una lección"? No podía siquiera hacerse una ligera idea, no sabía qué tendría preparado para cuando llegaran.

La tarde pasó relativamente lenta. Hermione logró completar un par de ejercicios de Econometría y leerse el artículo que el profesor de Economía Mundial había recomendado en clase unos días antes, pero en cuanto terminó de hacerlo se levantó del escritorio y se puso a hacer la mochila. Metió una toalla, un cepillo para el pelo, la protección solar… no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma cuando también cogió sus gafas de sol. Ahora Draco no sería el único en llevarlas.

Cuando pensó que lo tenía todo, volvió a su habitación y eligió un bikini diferente al que había llevado a la barbacoa en casa de Jasir. Se desvistió y se lo puso. Era bastante viejo y seguramente estuviese más que pasado de moda, pero a Hermione no era algo que le preocupase demasiado. De hecho todavía le gustaba. Se acercó al espejo de pared del pasillo y se giró un poco para verse desde varios ángulos. La parte de arriba era marrón oscuro con el dibujo de una flor blanca a un lado. La braguita, que era del mismo color que el sostén, no tenía más detalle que un volante en el elástico. Se sintió cómoda con él puesto… hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Un pequeñísimo, minúsculo detalle.

No se había depilado.

Miró la hora en el reloj y entró en pánico. ¿Cuándo había empezado a pasar el tiempo tan rápido? Quedaban diez minutos para que Draco fuera a recogerlas. No lo pensó dos veces y entró derrapando en el baño.

A Hermione todavía le quedaba la otra pierna entera cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Empezó entonces a depilarse con tanta brusquedad que se hizo una pequeña herida en el muslo.

—Maldita sea… —masculló.

—¡Hermione, es Julie! —le avisó su madre desde abajo.

—¡Bajo enseguida!

Se limpió la herida antes de lavarse y echarse crema hidratante. Luego corrió a su habitación y cogió una falda vaquera corta y una camiseta holgada negra. Por último se puso las chanclas y bajó a toda prisa las escaleras.

Su madre y Julie estaban charlando en la entrada. Ésta última le dedicó una gran sonrisa cuando la vio llegar.

—¡Hola!

—Hola —saludó Hermione casi sin aliento—. Siento la tardanza.

—No te preocupes —se apresuró a decir su amiga—. Todavía no ha venido nadie.

Pero fue justo cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras que un coche paró frente a su casa. Las tres mujeres se quedaron mirándolo a la vez. Hermione entrecerró los ojos intentando recordar de qué le resultaba familiar… lo supo cuando Alex salió del coche.

Hermione bajó las escaleras del patio delantero y miró a ambos lados de la carretera. Esperaba verlo aparecer con su moto de un momento a otro… pero no tardó mucho en terminar frunciendo los labios al no ver a Draco por ningún lado.

—Hola —saludó Alex. Parecía un tanto intimidado siendo el centro de atención en ese momento.

—Hola —dijo Hermione, abriendo la cancela—. ¿Dónde está Draco?

—¿No te lo ha dicho? —preguntó, extrañado—. Lleva allí desde por la mañana. Me ha pedido que os lleve yo.

Hermione cerró la boca rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la había abierto desmesuradamente de la sorpresa. Su madre y Julie se acercaron a ellos.

—Oh, sí… mamá, él es Alex, empleado de Draco en su pub. Alex, ella es mi madre.

La expresión de Edythe cambió un poco mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—¿Draco es empresario? —quiso saber.

—Lo es —dijo, nerviosa. De repente sentía prisa por irse cuanto antes. Tal vez la inminente llegada a casa de su padre fuera la culpable… pero no quería tener que explicarle sus planes y tener que implorarle que la dejara ir, así que se apresuró a terminar de hacer las presentaciones—. Alex, mi amiga Julie. Julie, Alex.

Ambos chicos tuvieron un momento incómodo a la hora de saludarse. Alex le había tendido la mano mientras que ella había pretendido besar su mejilla, pero él había girado la cara justo en ese momento, por lo que al final resultó siendo algo extraño entre un medio beso en los labios y un estrechamiento de manos.

La mirada de Hermione se posó en su amiga antes de desviarla hacia el más que evidente vergonzoso chico. Y luego otra vez a su amiga. Su pálida piel se había tornado de un rojo intenso en cuestión de segundos. Hermione arqueó una ceja, pero fue su madre la que rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Alex… por simple curiosidad, ¿cuánta experiencia de conducción tienes?

El chico se quedó pensativo un momento.

—¿Tres años? —dijo, algo dubitativo—. Sí, creo que tres años de carnet.

—Ah, estupendo —respondió Edythe, luego se mordió un nervioso labio—. No correrás en la carretera, ¿verdad?

Alex se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza antes de mirar a Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Ésta suspiró. Su madre estaba a punto de seguir con su maniático e incómodo interrogatorio, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que le hiciera pasar más vergüenza delante de sus nuevos amigos. Se acercó a ella para darle un beso de despedida y luego se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Dejó la mochila a sus pies y vio a los otros dos imitarla.

—Poneos los cinturones —pidió Alex cuando cerró la puerta del conductor.

Hermione se percató de la disimulada mirada que le dedicó a su amiga por el espejo retrovisor al arrancar. También vio a su madre hacerle un gesto desde la acera para que no se olvidara de llamarla cuando llegara. Le dijo adiós con la mano, y en cuanto la dejaron atrás se disculpó con el chico por el comportamiento fuera de lugar de su madre.

—Es un poco… —intentó buscar la palabra adecuada en su cabeza, pero Julie se le adelantó y terminó su frase.

—Es tu madre —dijo—. Todas las madres se preocupan en exceso por sus hijos. Algunas aprenden a dejarlos volar antes que otras —Hermione sintió una mano por encima del respaldo del asiento, apretando su hombro en un cálido gesto—. Dale tiempo.

—Pero tú no tienes que pedirle permiso a la tuya para ir a cenar con tus amigos —se quejó—. Mis padres quieren saber constantemente dónde estoy y con quién. Tal vez piensen que me resulta apetecible la idea de unirme a unos pandilleros o algo así… realmente no tienen motivos para seguir tratándome como si tuviera cinco años.

Julie rió por lo bajo desde el asiento trasero del vehículo.

—Tal vez tenga la libertad de ir a donde quiera y con quien quiera sin necesidad de dar demasiadas explicaciones… pero mis padres me presionan de otra forma.

—¿De verdad? —no podía pensar en algo peor que la constante supervisión de sus padres.

—Me apuntaron a ballet cuando tenía siete años y pagaron a los mejores profesores para que alcanzara la excelencia en el baile… era extremadamente duro. Iba al colegio por las mañanas y entrenaba tres horas diarias durante seis días a la semana.

—No tenía ni idea de que bailaras —comentó Hermione. Alex parecía completamente centrado en la carretera.

—Lo hacía —respondió su amiga—. Lo hice hasta que con quince años quisieron apuntarme a un casting para unirme a una compañía de danza. Yo me negué. No era eso a lo que aspiraba en la vida.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomaron? —Hermione escuchaba a su amiga con curiosidad mientras veía las señales de tráfico pasar a su lado a toda velocidad.

—No demasiado bien —dijo, profiriendo un suspiro—. Luego me apuntaron a clases de violín con una profesora holandesa.

—Oh, pensaba que tocabas el piano.

—Sí, voy al conservatorio desde que hace unos años me opusiera en rotundo a seguir tocando el violín. Mis padres creyeron que simplemente se equivocaron de instrumento, pero en realidad da igual uno que otro, tampoco es la música lo que me llena.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—Lo he hecho… pero están obcecados en que me saque la carrera de piano. Dicen que llevan gastado un dineral conmigo y que tengo que terminar lo que empiezo. Las clases son largas, estrictas y me dejan exhausta, pero con suerte el año que viene acabará todo para mí y mi hermana. Ojalá nos dejen tranquilas una vez que cumplamos sus deseos.

—Vaya —murmuró Hermione—. No pensé que tus padres…

—¿Y qué te llena?

Las dos chicas miraron al conductor al mismo tiempo. Se habían sumido tanto en su conversación que casi habían olvidado que él seguía ahí.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Julie.

—Antes dijiste que la música no es lo que te llena. ¿Qué te apasiona entonces?

—Oh… —hizo una breve pausa en la que sólo se escuchó su respiración—. La escritura —dijo al fin con voz firme—. Me apasiona la escritura.

—¿Sí? ¿Escribes alguna novela?

—No, no —respondió ella rápidamente—. No tengo tiempo para eso. Además… no me siento capaz de hacer algo así.

—Pues yo creo que serías capaz de cualquier cosa —comentó Alex con seguridad—. Has bailado y tocado instrumentos que no te gustan durante años, ¿quién dice que no puedes hacer algo que te encanta?

Julie se rió. Su risa nerviosa inundó el interior del vehículo y contagió una sonrisa a las otras dos personas que iban en el coche.

—Las personas suelen creer que soy más brillante de lo que en realidad soy —dijo cuando terminó de reírse—. Escribir un libro es algo de inmensas dimensiones, algo que escapa a mis conocimientos y capacidades.

Hermione no dijo nada a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir. Julie le parecía una persona más que brillante, y no sólo por todas las cosas que sabía hacer. Le parecía excelente simplemente por cómo era. Le encantaba su positivismo, su manera de ver las cosas, la forma en la que hacía sonreír a los demás con sólo mirarlas… Julie era un alma bondadosa, buena y sincera. Era una de las mejores personas que había conocido nunca y el afecto que sentía por ella no venía ni del interés por sus cosas materiales ni de sus habilidades tocando un instrumento. Venía de ella. Simplemente ella.  
Estuvo tentada a intervenir, pero de alguna forma sentía que esa conversación era de ellos.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta la fotografía —explicó el chico—. No voy a ganar un premio por ser el fotógrafo del año, pero al menos no dejo que la presión por ser el mejor pueda conmigo. Y todo lo que sé es autodidáctico. No tengo dinero para pagar unas clases de fotografía —hizo una breve pausa—. Pero tengo la voluntad de ser mejor cada día. Y mira, llevo mi cámara en el maletero para aprovechar el viaje.

Nadie dijo nada más durante el tiempo que les quedaba para llegar.

* * *

Hermione bajaba por el estrecho sendero de tablas de madera que daba al mar del norte. Con su mochila colgada sobre un hombro, miraba impresionada las enormes casas de primera línea de playa que se alzaban ante ella.  
Hacía una agradable brisa veraniega y el sonido del romper de las olas sólo se veía interrumpido por una música a lo lejos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la playa y el camino de tablas terminó, hundieron sus chanclas en la arena y se pararon un segundo a contemplar lo maravilloso del paisaje. Unas gaviotas revoloteaban sobre ellos y el sol ya había empezado a pegarse a la piel.

Hermione miró a su izquierda. La playa estaba completamente vacía allí, pero podían verse un par de siluetas muy pequeñas caminando lejos de allí. Cuando echó la vista a la derecha no tardó en verlo. Draco los esperaba de pie, a unos cien metros de donde estaban, rodeado por algunas cosas a las que Hermione no se paró a prestar demasiada atención.

Una gigantesca sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y echó a correr hacia él, que abrió sus brazos para ella. Era difícil desplazarse a grandes zancadas por la arena, pero cuando al fin llegó dio un salto y él la abrazó. Hermione inspiró el aroma natural de su cuello antes de girar la cabeza y ver que se encontraban justamente frente a la casa de las Patil. Nunca había estado ahí, pero lo supuso porque era evidente que la música provenía de allí, y además podían apreciarse las risas y las voces de los que estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Draco.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que no venías a por nosotras? —quiso saber ella.

—¿Quién iba a preparar esto entonces? —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que viera lo que les rodeaba.

—Vaya…

Hermione se quedó estupefacta cuando fue consciente de aquello. Soltó su mano a medida que avanzaba en dirección a la hoguera apagada que había en el centro de un semicírculo de cojines de diversos tamaños y colores. Luego se acercó a una mesa plegable que había a un lado y pasó los dedos por el filo. Había cuencos con patatas fritas, frutos secos y golosinas. También había un par de platos con raciones de piña y sandía en cada uno de ellos. La fruta parecía de lo más fresca. Junto a la mesa, en la arena, había un cubo grande de plástico con cubitos de hielo, y dentro de él podían verse botellas de refresco y latas de cerveza. Se giró para mirarlo todo desde ahí. No se había dado cuenta de que también había cuatro antorchas colocadas de manera que diera la sensación de estar dentro de un lugar a pesar de estar al aire libre. También había un par de pelotas hinchables, un montón de globos.

Julie y Alex ya se habían acomodado en los cojines cuando Hermione se volvió hacia Draco, unos pasos más allá.

—¿Cómo has hecho todo esto? —su voz dejaba al descubierto la emoción que sentía en el momento.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—He cogido ideas de internet.

Hermione se acercó, le tomó la mano y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en los labios.

—Es perfecto —pero una pregunta se le vino a la mente en ese instante—. ¿Has venido con la moto?

—Claro.

—¿Y cómo has traído todas estas cosas desde Londres?

Draco acarició su cintura por debajo de la camiseta, un par de dedos rozaron las mariposas de su vientre.

—Haciendo malabares —se burló. Ella le hizo un mohín—. En un remolque que tengo de hace años. Pensé que no volvería a darle uso desde que lo compré para hacer la mudanza de la casa de mis abuelos a mi apartamento —su voz de había ido haciendo más suave a medida que hablaba, como si no quisiera que nadie más que ella supiera de lo que estaba hablando—. No tenía muchas cosas a decir verdad, era más rentable comprar un remolque barato que pagar a una empresa de mudanzas.

Hermione se sintió culpable por preguntar. No quería hacerle recordar tiempos pasados en ese momento. Aquel día era para disfrutar. Draco le apretó la mejilla con los dedos antes de quitarse la camiseta y dejarla caer sobre la arena. Su bañador por las rodillas hacía las veces de pantalón.

—¡El sol está a punto de ocultarse! —exclamó, volviéndose hacia Alex y Julie para que pudieran escucharlo—. ¿Quién se apunta a darse un baño antes de que se haga tarde?

Hermione frunció los labios mientras miraba las olas romper en la orilla. Daba igual que en ese momento el sol les diera algo de calor, el agua parecía realmente fría.

—Esto…

—No puedes negarte —le dijo Draco, y antes de que pudiera rechistar añadió—. ¿Tienes el bikini debajo de la ropa? ¿El bañador?

—Sí, pero…

—Nada de peros. Tienes tres segundos para quitarte la ropa. Voy a empezar a contar… Tres… Dos…

—¡Espera! —Hermione le puso una mano en la boca para que dejara de hacerlo—. ¿Qué pasa si me niego y no me la quito?

Draco agarró su muñeca, pero antes de apartarla besó la palma de su mano.

—Que te meteré en el agua tal y como estés —le sonrió maliciosamente con una ceja arqueada de manera sexy—. Uno.

Hermione dio un pequeño grito y salió corriendo en dirección contraria al rubio, pero por más que intentó librarse de él, Draco la atrapó por la espalda en tiempo récord y cargó con ella a pesar de que seguía pataleando. Intentó escaparse de nuevo, zafarse de su agarre, pero sus brazos se ceñían con fuerza a su cintura y no la dejaban moverse. Divisó a Alex y Julie entrando poco a poco en el agua a medida que Draco corría hacia ellos.

—¡Vale, tú ganas! —gritó ella como último recurso—. ¡Me quitaré la ropa!

—Demasiado tarde —se rió él, salpicando a todos mientras chocaba con las olas y se adentraba en el agua. Hermione seguía profiriendo pequeños gritos intercalados con ataques de risa, en parte debido a lo helada que estaba el agua y en parte por la adrenalina repentina que había invadido su cuerpo en un momento—. ¡Oh!

Aunque debió haberlo visto venir, le tomó por sorpresa. Draco acababa de tropezar y ahora ella estaba totalmente sumergida en el gélido mar. Salió a la superficie y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Apenas tocaba pie allí, se quitó el mojado pelo de la cara y nadó hasta donde estaba Draco. Se sujetó a su cuello y él la tomó en brazos, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sigo queriendo ver tu bikini —dijo con picardía.

—Demasiado tarde —repitió ella con tono de burla.

La mirada de Draco cambió en un segundo. Los extremos de sus labios se elevaron mientras metía una mano por debajo de su empapada camiseta y se agachaba lo suficiente en el agua como para poder acariciar uno de sus senos sin que los otros lo notaran. Hermione clavó los ojos en su rostro cuando sintió cómo sus dedos agarraban su pecho. Entreabrió un poco los labios mojados casi por inercia, por pura excitación. Cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró… ¿cómo podía alterar sus hormonas de esa manera a su antojo? ¿Cómo era posible que lograra que una corriente de fuego atravesara su cuerpo en dirección a su sexo en cualquier momento y lugar? Puso una mano en su torso desnudo y lo acarició lentamente hasta llegar a la tela del bañador. Se mordió un labio mientras miraba el agua opaca y deseaba poder ver lo que había debajo… Estaba a punto de deslizar la mano por dentro del bañador cuando escucharon a Julie y Alex reír escandalosamente un poco más allá. Volvió a sacar la mano del agua y se recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Se había olvidado por completo de que no estaban solos. Draco le dedicó una mirada traviesa, sacó la mano del interior de su camiseta y le dio un beso en la frente. Luego se volvió para acercarse a los otros.

A Hermione le costó un poco más llegar a ellos teniendo en cuenta que aquel par de minutos en el que la traviesa mano de Draco había jugueteado con su seno le habían dejado completamente aturdida. Pero alguien le tiró algo a la cabeza y la hizo volver al presente de una vez. Habían metido las pelotas hinchables en el agua y ahora todos jugaban a tirárselas y salpicarse. Hermione cogió la que acababa de impactar en su cabeza y se la tiró con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz a Draco, que se desternillaba de risa y la señalaba con el dedo.

* * *

El juego en el agua había estado bien, pero habían terminado saliéndose cuando el día había empezado a oscurecer. Hermione se había cepillado el enmarañado pelo, había escurrido su ropa todo lo que había podido y los cuatro se habían envuelto en sus respectivas toallas y tirado en los cojines de la arena. Antes de eso se habían acercado a la mesa que Draco había preparado y habían comido para recuperar fuerzas. De lejos seguía escuchándose la música del cumpleaños, y eventualmente salía alguien a la enorme terraza para fumar un cigarro o tener un poco de intimidad con el ligue al que acababa de conocer.

Draco y Alex encendieron la hoguera improvisada cuando el frío se hizo notar y Hermione y Julie se encargaron de las antorchas. Fue divertido tener que apañárselas con una caja de cerillas porque a Draco se le había olvidado sacarse el mechero del bolsillo del bañador y había acabado inutilizable.

—Menos mal que las llevaba en la mochila de la cámara —comentó Alex—. El otro día hice unas cuantas fotos con la temática de fuego y compré la cajetilla expresamente para eso.

Julie le había pedido que le enseñara las fotos que tuviera en la tarjeta de memoria y se había interesado en verle disparar algunas con la cámara, así que ahora estaban cerca de la orilla, agachados sobre lo que parecía ser una pequeña flor que sobresalía de la arena y había llamado la atención de Alex.

Draco dejó su lata de cerveza en la arena, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Hermione y se hundió un poco más en el mullido cojín. El ambiente era asombroso. El fuego proporcionaba la calidez justa y necesaria y el toque de las estrellas apareciendo poco a poco en el cielo era casi mágico.  
Hermione se había quedado embelesada en ellas y su brillo cuando sintió que, de repente, la pierna le escocía. Cuando miró hacia allí, los dedos de Draco acariciaban suavemente el corte en el muslo que se había hecho horas antes al depilarse.

—Te quedará una cicatriz —susurró.

—Me gustan las cicatrices en la piel —respondió ella, acurrucándose en su pecho—. Son recordatorios de vida. Es casi poético.

—Mira, amor —dijo Draco en voz baja mientras señalaba al horizonte—. Este momento sí que es poesía.

Hermione sintió quedarse sin aliento cuando vio a lo que se refería. El sol era de un color anaranjado intenso y parecía despedirse de ellos mientras iba desapareciendo en el infinito del mar. Daba la sensación de estar tomando un baño nocturno con el hermoso revolotear de las gaviotas a su alrededor. Éstas parecían siluetas de bailarinas improvisadas de un momento único e irrepetible. Draco empezó a besar su cuello en el momento justo en el que la delgada línea anaranjada desapareció finalmente por el horizonte. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sus labios parecían dejar tatuadas marcas candentes y perpetuas en su piel… el pequeño rastro de saliva que dejaba a su paso realmente se sentía de esa forma.

—Tienes que parar —susurró Hermione cuando el ardor en su interior se hizo casi insoportable—. Prefiero seguir siendo la chica del beso bajo la lluvia a pasar a ser la chica que no pudo controlar sus instintos en la playa —Draco se separó de su cuello, pero dejó el rostro muy cerca del suyo—. Me estás provocando.

—Es que me encantaría pasar a la historia como el chico cuya novia no pudo controlarse en la playa —dijo con un atisbo de altanería en la voz. Claramente se sabía con el control.

—Quieres volverme loca —le acusó. Su sexo latía bajo sus braguitas y podía notar la excitación del hombre a través del bañador.

—Tal vez —respondió él.

Hermione salvó la distancia entre ambos y besó sus labios ardientes. Estaba claro, su misión en la vida era llevarla a la locura. Y aunque había sabido desde el principio que aquel beso no haría más que incrementar el deseo en ambos, no había podido evitarlo. De ninguna manera. Su autocontrol caía en picado hasta límites ridículos cuando él estaba cerca. Sus instintos sexuales ya se apoderaban de su cuerpo y de su mente sin necesidad de ningún estímulo externo, y que él estuviera provocándola tan descaradamente no ayudaba en absoluto a su recato y decoro. Además, el fuego de la hoguera alimentaba el momento con calor y fervor.

El beso terminó cuando a sus espaldas empezaron a sonar los murmullos de la gente. Ambos se giraron para mirar hacia allí. Al parecer, la llegada de la noche había hecho que la fiesta se trasladara a la terraza. Bajo un manto de estrellas todo era más bonito, ¿no? No podía negarlo.

Sus amigos se unieron a ellos poco después, cuando la noche ya había caído por completo. Alex tenía su cámara colgada del cuello y Julie un sonrojo más que evidente en las mejillas. Hermione se acercó a ella disimuladamente.

—Veo que habéis hecho migas —dijo por lo bajo mientras le daba con el codo en el brazo y le guiñaba un ojo.

—Es simpático —le respondió con vergüenza—. Me cae bien.

El fuego de la playa había empezado a llamar la atención de varias personas de la fiesta, que se habían apoyado en la barandilla para ver mejor a las personas que parecían haber montado una fiesta alternativa a la que estaban teniendo en la casa. Fue entonces cuando Draco cogió varias cosas del interior de su mochila y las repartió entre todos. Desplegaron aquella especie de lámpara de papel y Draco se fue acercando a cada uno con las cerillas en la mano. Hermione observó cómo encendía lo que parecía ser una célula de combustible en la parte inferior del farolillo de Julie. Éste se iluminó y le dio un aspecto anaranjado parecido al que había tenido el sol un rato antes.

—No los soltéis hasta que estemos todos —pidió el rubio. Cuando los encendió todos echó una rápida ojeada a la terraza de las Patil. Aquello sí que había llamado la atención de la gente. Las gemelas incluso se hacían paso entre sus invitados para ver qué era lo que estaba distrayendo a la gente de su fiesta. Draco prosiguió entonces—: Bien. Lo que sujetamos entre nuestras manos son farolillos voladores. Dice la tradición del lejano oriente que desde hace dos mil años se lanzan al cielo para pedir deseos, y que cuanto más duradero sea el vuelo más probabilidades hay de que se cumplan. Yo no creo en esas cosas, pero he querido traerlos hoy para representar algo diferente —la gente, que a pesar de la oscuridad había sido capaz de reconocer a Draco y Hermione gracias al fuego de la hoguera y la luminosidad de los farolillos que sostenían, habían empezado a grabar y hacer fotos con sus móviles ante la evidente molestia de las cumpleañeras—. Quiero que cuando soltemos estas cosas y vuelen lejos de nosotros se lleven también todos nuestros miedos, nuestras malas experiencias en la vida y las relaciones tóxicas que pudimos haber tenido. Quiero que sea una forma de liberación de todo lo que nos hizo daño algún día. ¿Estáis listos?

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro a las personas que tenían por espectadores. Reconoció a varias de ellas. Harry estaba allí, al igual que Lavender y Neville. Los vio de pasada. Sabía de antemano que estarían allí, algo en su interior había creído que le dolería verlos en esa fiesta mientras recordaba las excusas que habían puesto para no ir a la suya… pero no fue así. Ni siquiera consiguieron hacerla sentir algo diferente a la indiferencia. Pero había alguien que sí había conseguido llamar su atención de manera radical. Su cabellera roja, lacia y abundante se mecía con el viento en una esquina de la terraza, alejada por completo de la multitud que tenía por amigos. Ginny. Ginny Weasley estaba allí, y la miraba desde la distancia con un deje de algo profundo plasmado en su rostro. Por un segundo, Hermione sintió que estaba sola, y no sólo físicamente. Estaba sola de una manera un tanto distinta… y aunque la idea de Draco le había parecido genial hacía un momento, aunque había estado convencida de que lograría dejar todos los malos recuerdos atrás… no fue capaz de liberarse del todo cuando soltó su farolillo y lo dejó volar junto con los otros tres. Voló alto, muy alto… pero ella no pudo apreciar cuánto. Toda su atención estaba puesta en la que una vez había sido su única y mejor amiga.

* * *

Las hermanas Patil habían empujado literalmente a toda la gente dentro de la casa después de eso. Estaba claro que no iban a permitir que algo que no fuera ellas mismas se convirtiera en el centro de la atención de todos, mucho menos el día de su cumpleaños. Pero al menos habían recibido la lección de la que había hablado Draco el día anterior: habían visto cómo las personas que ellas consideraban "invisibles" podían quitarles el protagonismo en cualquier momento. No eran divinidades que merecieran más halagos que ninguna otra persona sólo por ser populares. Sus caras bonitas no les garantizaban el respeto de los demás. No eran más que nadie porque, al fin y al cabo, todas las personas resultaban siendo iguales. Sin importar raza, color de pelo o complexión. El estatus social de las personas no era realmente relevante, como tampoco lo era pasarse el día encerrado en una biblioteca por decisión propia. Lo único que importaba era quién eres al final del día, cuando apoyas la cabeza sobre la almohada y suspiras de agotamiento, cuando nadie te está viendo para aplaudir tus hazañas o llenarte de halagos por tu apariencia. Lo verdaderamente importante era la riqueza del interior de uno, sus valores y bondad.

—Hermie —Draco la regresó al presente llamándola por su _no_ nombre—. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Hermione miró a Julie, un poco desconcertada. Ésta, que estaba sentada en la arena junto a los dos chicos, supo inmediatamente que la mente de su amiga se había ido lejos de allí mientras ellos charlaban. Había volado lejos, como habían hecho las gaviotas cuando el sol había desaparecido.

—¿Crees que es hora de irnos entonces? —le ayudó, guiñándole un ojo.

—Oh, sí —dijo Hermione inmediatamente. Miró hacia la casa que había a sus espaldas. La música había ido descendiendo hasta desaparecer. La hoguera estaba casi en las últimas, el cielo se había tornado de un negro intenso y el frío de la noche los azotaba cada vez con más fuerza—. Sí, ya es hora.

Todos ayudaron a Draco a llevar las cosas de vuelta al aparcamiento, donde había dejado su moto y el remolque. Era una pequeña cabina de plástico anclada al extremo de la moto con una puerta que únicamente se abría con llave. Metieron la mesa plegable, los cojines y las antorchas. Se terminaron la fruta que quedaba en los platos y los limpiaron un poco con papel antes de meterlos también. Las pelotas y los globos los habían desinflado en la playa, antes de apagar las antorchas y la hoguera por completo, y la basura la habían tirado al contenedor más cercano.

—Bueno, espero que os haya gustado nuestra pequeña fiesta —dijo Draco, dándola por concluida.

—Ha estado increíble —respondió Julie con alegría. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Alex —dijo el rubio entonces—. He visto las miraditas que… —no terminó la frase, pero sus ojos se posaron en Julie una milésima de segundo—. Confío en que la dejes en la puerta de su casa _sana y salva_ —el aludido fingió ajustar las asas de su mochila para no tener que exponer su rubor a los demás. Hermione le dio un codazo a Draco y éste subió las manos a modo de rendición—. Vale, vale.

Julie también se había puesto colorada.

—Nos vemos el lunes —le dijo a su amiga antes de darle dos besos y despedirse de Draco con la mano. Alex la imitó y ambos caminaron hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

—Yo a ti te veo de nuevo en unas horas —le susurró Draco cuando estuvo seguro de estar completamente solos—. Empiezas mañana a trabajar en el pub.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó Hermione, completamente sorprendida.

—Sí, mañana por la mañana —respondió él—. Prometo dejarte en casa a una hora prudencial para que puedas descansar lo suficiente como para no quedarte dormida sobre la barra, pero antes… —la cogió en peso sin previo aviso y la puso en el asiento de la moto de forma que quedara mirando hacia él—. Veamos qué podemos hacer con tus necesidades.

Puso ambas manos en sus piernas y las apretó mientras las separaba por completo. Una mano que Hermione no logró ver en la oscuridad se deslizó por su muslo hasta llegar a las braguitas de su bikini. Hermione suspiró, enredando los dedos en su pelo y llevándose sus labios a la boca. Podía sacrificar su descanso si a cambio le hacía aquello durante toda la noche. No le importaba en absoluto.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**

PD: Gracias a todas las que lo hacen siempre. Sois puro amor.


	18. Memories in the dust

**NA : **A menudo leo comentarios de personas que dicen sentirse identificadas con esta historia. Es maravilloso que compartáis algo tan íntimo como vuestras experiencias de vida conmigo. Gracias a todas esas personas que consiguen hacerme olvidar los problemas del día a día y recordarme que hay que vivir cada momento al máximo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Memories in the dust.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente su padre le había dado dos bocados a su tostada y se había levantado de la mesa alegando que tenía un informe muy importante que terminar para su jefe antes del lunes. Ella y su madre se habían quedado solas durante el desayuno, lo que ayudó a que Edythe se lanzara a preguntarle a su hija qué tal se lo había pasado en la playa. Hermione se disculpó cuando su madre le recordó que no le había llamado para avisarle de que había llegado sana y salva, pero cuando lo hizo negó levemente con la cabeza quitándole importancia. Su hija le contó que se habían dado un baño al llegar, que habían jugado con pelotas hinchables y que Draco había llevado comida y bebida para después. Obvió el detalle del cumpleaños de las hermanas Patil y la parte en la que el hombre tocaba deliberadamente sus partes íntimas. Su madre estaba haciendo grandes progresos, no quería tirarlo todo por la borda y provocar que la encerrara bajo llave durante más tiempo del que pudiera imaginar.

Cuando ambas terminaron su desayuno, Hermione cogió su mochila y se despidió de su madre diciendo que se iba a casa de Julie a estudiar. Lo dijo en voz baja y procurando que su pelo tapara gran parte de su rostro mientras lo hacía. Ese día estaba más nerviosa de lo normal y era muy probable que su madre notara la mentira como si la tuviera escrita en la frente. Hermione suspiró aliviada cuando logró salir por la puerta, pero justo cuando pensaba que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, la puerta volvió a abrirse detrás de ella.

—Hermione —la llamó su madre. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Casi tenía un pie fuera del patio delantero. Se volvió lentamente.

—¿Sí?

Había esperado unos ojos entrecerrados escrutando sus facciones en busca de algo que la delatara… había estado segura de que sería descubierta sin remedio y de que tendría que confesar que realmente se dirigía al pub de Draco. Tendría que explicarle entonces que él le había dado trabajo y que aquel era su primer día… pero cuando la miró no encontró la expresión recelosa de su madre que tan bien conocía, sino más bien una interrogativa.

—¿Vienes a comer? Había pensado hacer asado de carne.

—Esto… no. Julie me invitó a comer para luego… —se aclaró la garganta en un desesperado intento de hacer tiempo para pensar con claridad, aunque sólo fuera un par de segundos—. Para luego seguir estudiando. Es el último año, no podemos… ya sabes, quedarnos rezagadas.

Esta vez hubo un momento en el que por los ojos de su madre se cruzó una chispa de sospecha, pero ésta desapareció cuando sacudió la cabeza levemente y le sonrió desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Muy bien, cariño.

Hermione le dijo adiós con la mano y echó a caminar por la acera, alejándose con paso ligero y sintiendo el corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho. Había dicho lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza y ahora sólo esperaba que Draco no tuviera nada que hacer a la hora de comer. Si no siempre podía comprar algo en cualquier supermercado e irse a la biblioteca a estudiar.

Escuchó cómo la puerta de su casa volvía a cerrarse, pero fue un sonido apagado en la distancia. Volvió a respirar tranquila cuando dobló la esquina y se dirigió al metro. Se lo había pedido expresamente a Draco la noche anterior, cuando él le propuso ir a buscarla por la mañana. Aparte de evitar las típicas preguntas de sus padres queriendo informarse de a dónde se dirigía con él, y probablemente las malas caras al ver que se montaba en la parte trasera de una moto, le venía bien un paseo matutino. Quería estar bien despierta para cuando tuviera que meterse detrás de la barra. Todavía no sabía muy bien cómo iba a resultarle la experiencia, se había preguntado durante toda la noche si realmente serviría para ser camarera… No era algo que hubiera pensado antes de que Draco le hubiera planteado su propuesta de trabajo, ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la mente la primera vez que conoció a Alex. Lo recordaba claramente. Éste había deslizado dos botellines de cerveza por la barra en su dirección y se había ido corriendo a atender a otros clientes impacientes. ¿Pensaría Draco en ponerla a trabajar sola aquel día? Sabía muy bien que no tenía experiencia. ¿Y cuáles serían sus turnos? ¿Mañana, tarde… noche? Se le erizó un poco el vello de la nuca al pensarse rodeada de un montón de clientes un viernes por la noche. Recordaba la manera en la que el local estaba abarrotado aquella primera vez que puso un pie en él. Todavía podía escuchar el barullo de la gente y las atronadoras risas de los borrachos retumbar en sus oídos. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera a punto de entrar a trabajar sin tener conocimiento de ese tipo de detalles?

Hermione siguió sumida en sus pensamientos al entrar en la boca de metro y pasar su tarjeta de transporte por el torno de entrada. Caminó un poco distraída por los pasadizos subterráneos mientras se imaginaba a sí misma sirviendo cafés aquella mañana y haciendo zumos de naranja natural.

El metro estaba desierto, aunque no le extrañó en absoluto. Era un domingo por la mañana, ¿quién iba a salir a la calle tan temprano? Los recados siempre podían esperar los domingos. Pero los que trabajaban en la hostelería no descansaban ese día, así que ahí estaba ella, sentándose en uno de los asientos de metal de la estación mientras esperaba al tren. Miró el letrero luminoso de la pared y se dejó escurrir un poco hacia abajo cuando vio que al tren todavía le quedaban ocho minutos para llegar. Colocó la mochila llena de libros que no iba a leer en sus piernas y entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo.

Un sonido inesperado le hizo dar un brinco en el asiento. Un chico se apoyaba en una pared cercana a donde estaba y se tapaba media cara con un periódico. Se volvió a poner derecha en el sitio y desvió la mirada hacia las vías del metro, aunque aquel extraño pasó las hojas de nuevo y, ante la falta de cualquier otra distracción que le hiciera más amena la espera, sus ojos volaron hacia él otra vez. Intentó leer el titular de la página principal, pero la hoja estaba demasiado arrugada como para eso. Posó entonces la mirada en sus zapatos de deporte. Eran de color azul oscuro, pero evidentemente el uso había descolorido algunas partes. Apartó la mirada cuando el chico volvió a pasar la página. El tren no tardó mucho más en llegar. Hermione se levantó y vio los vagones pasar hasta que el tren se detuvo por completo. Había cuatro o cinco personas repartidas entre ellos, pero Hermione entró en el que paró justo frente a ella. Se sentó en uno de los asientos y vio cómo aquel chico entraba un segundo antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Se agarró a la barra que había junto a ella, pero lo hizo dándole la espalda. Lo único que se escuchaba ahora era el estruendoso sonido del pasar del tren por las vías. Quedaban unas cuantas paradas hasta bajarse, pero dudaba que pudiera concentrarse si decidiera coger uno de sus libros y ponerse a leer, así que simplemente siguió esperando en silencio mientras tamborileaba los dedos de una mano sobre su pierna.

Estaba tan impaciente que cuando por fin llegó a su destino se levantó a toda prisa antes de tiempo y casi choca contra el chico del periódico. Por suerte logró agarrarse a la barandilla que tenía más a mano y logró recuperar la estabilidad. Salió del vagón y se dispuso a volver al exterior. El pub de Draco estaba a tan solo cinco minutos de la estación.

* * *

Draco estaba esperándola sentado en una de las mesas cuando entró. Le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Hermione se sentó en una silla frente a él y éste deslizó un papel por la mesa en su dirección.

—Tu contrato —anunció. Había un atisbo de entusiasmo en su voz, aunque Hermione pareció palidecer por un momento. Echó una ojeada a aquel papel y empezó a hiperventilar internamente—. Es la primera vez que tienes uno de estos, ¿verdad?

Ella no levantó la cabeza, pero lo miró a través de las pestañas.

—Siempre es mi primera vez para algo cuando estoy contigo —murmuró. Luego volvió a leer por encima el documento durante unos segundos—. Tengo algunas preguntas.

—No me aprovecharé de ti por mi cargo de jefe —dijo, y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios a medida que lo pensaba—. Lo que quieras que pase entre nosotros será fuera de tu horario laboral.

Ella apretó los labios para no reírse, pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron cuando lo miró con timidez.

—Precisamente es de mi horario laboral del que quiero hablar.

—De lunes a viernes, mañanas o tardes. Podemos hacer que cuadren tus horas de trabajo con la universidad. Tendrás que hablar con Alex para poneros de acuerdo… hablando del rey de Roma.

Hermione se giró en su asiento para ver a la persona que entraba por la puerta del establecimiento.

—¿Llego tarde? —dijo Alex, quitándose la riñonera que llevaba y acercándose a ellos. Hermione le sonrió a modo de saludo y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Justo a tiempo —respondió Draco—. Le he pedido que venga para que te enseñe cómo funciona todo —le dijo a Hermione, luego se volvió hacia el chico—. Tenemos que concretar un par de cosas más, pero Hermione será toda tuya en cuanto terminemos —A Alex casi se le resbala la riñonera de las manos en ese momento. Hubo un segundo en el que sus últimas palabras sonaron realmente raras y quedaron flotando en el ambiente—. En el sentido figurado chaval —le guiñó un ojo a Hermione de manera divertida—. ¿Puedes ir poniendo todo a punto? No tardaremos mucho.

El joven puso los pulgares hacia arriba y se alejó rápidamente para meterse detrás de la barra.

—Creo que lo incomodas con ese tipo de comentarios —apuntó ella.

—Está acostumbrado —dijo, restándole importancia—. Son muchos años trabajando para mí.

La chica se mordió un labio en ese momento y Draco arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

—¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta? —habló en voz baja, casi como si no estuviera muy segura de tener derecho a preguntar algo así.

—Lo que quieras —respondió él.

Hermione miró a Alex por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía concentrado en encender algunas de las máquinas que había tras la barra.

—Sólo conozco a un empleado de tu negocio, y por lo que veo trabaja todo el día, todos los días. Y es así desde hace tiempo, por lo que acabas de decir —hizo una breve pausa—. En la cena del otro día con mis amigos comentaste que antes de mí no habías encontrado a nadie en quien confiaras por completo como para dejar que se encargara de este sitio cuando tú no estabas…

—¿Quieres saber por qué soy tan especial a la hora de contratar a gente? —Hermione asintió, un poco avergonzada por meter las narices en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia—. Esto que ves no es un simple pub, al menos no para mí… era el negocio de mis padres antes de morir.

Aquella respuesta pilló a Hermione por sorpresa. Trató de relajar su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de que había abierto mucho los ojos.

—Vaya, no debería haber preguntado.

—No te preocupes —le dijo él—. No soportaría dejarlo en manos de cualquiera porque es lo único que me queda de ellos… bueno, el negocio y la casa… —Draco se percató de la intriga en la mirada de Hermione, que luchaba por mantener la boca cerrada para no volver a preguntar nada—. Me refiero a la casa donde vivía con mis padres y mi hermana. Estaba en el testamento, al igual que el pub, pero nunca volví allí después del accidente.

Hermione estiró el brazo sobre la mesa para estrecharle la mano. Había notado cómo se le había quebrado la voz en la última frase.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo hasta que no estés preparado —le susurró con dulzura—. No tienes por qué hacerlo nunca si no quieres.

—Quiero hacerlo. Hace años que pienso en volver, lo hago casi a diario… simplemente nunca he encontrado el momento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Hermione habló de nuevo.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa alentadora—. Puedo acompañarte si no quieres ir solo.

Draco la miró con intensidad, como si le costara creer lo que acababa de proponerle.

—Eso suena genial.

Hermione le apretó la mano una última vez y volvió a leer las cláusulas de su contrato. Fuera ya empezaba a sonar el murmullo de la gente pasando y estaba segura de que el primer cliente no tardaría en llegar.

 _*El/La trabajador/a prestará sus servicios como camarero/a para la realización de las funciones de hostelería, de acuerdo con la clasificación profesional vigente en la empresa._

 _*El/La trabajador/a laborará en jornadas de no más de cinco horas diarias durante los días de la semana acordados._

 _*Podrá pedírsele que doble turno como máximo una vez por semana, pero siempre en funciones de ayudante para otro/s empleado/s que lo requiera/n._

Hermione movió entre los dedos el bolígrafo que Draco le había puesto encima de la mesa mientras terminaba de leer todas las cláusulas de su contrato. Le sorprendió no encontrar ninguna con la que no estuviera de acuerdo o tuviera que renegociar.

 _La empresa y el/la trabajador/a declaran:_

 _Que reúnen los requisitos exigidos para la celebración del presente contrato y, en su consecuencia, acuerdan formalizarlo con arreglo a las cláusulas nombradas anteriormente._

 _Firma la empresa._ _Firma el/la trabajador/a._

Draco ya había firmado su parte. Al parecer había tenido la certeza de que ella estaría de acuerdo con todo lo establecido en el contrato. Sacó la punta del bolígrafo apretando en la parte superior del mismo. Hizo un pequeño "click", al igual que algo en su cabeza. Había algo que estaba a punto de cambiar en su interior, lo haría en cuanto aquel bolígrafo rasgara el papel y dejara dibujada su firma… y tenía la impresión de que ese algo se llamaba _madurez_.

Estaba lista para dar el paso. Sabía que ser económicamente independiente le daría una nueva libertad, una que había ansiado desde hacía tiempo. Podría irse de casa de sus padres cuando quisiera, aunque esa vez lo haría de una manera un poco más suave para ellos.  
Se creía lo suficientemente capaz como para compaginar la universidad y el trabajo. Además, estaba segura de que si algún día necesitaba el día libre Draco se lo concedería. Eran las ventajas de que el jefe también fuera tu… novio. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral sin previo aviso, haciéndola estremecer. Asignarle esa palabra tan grande y formal de repente le daba un poco de reparo, pero tenía claro que tampoco quería ser una simple amiga. Quería ser algo más, estar ahí para él y que él estuviera ahí para ella… y suponía que tarde o temprano tendría que aceptar que, aunque estuvieran yendo a la velocidad del rayo, a hechos prácticos ya se habían convertido en novios, con todas y cada una de las letras. Aunque sólo él lo hubiera dicho en voz alta.

Hermione plasmó su firma en el papel y se lo tendió a Draco, que la miraba sonriente.

* * *

Alex le había enseñado pacientemente cómo hacer un café de máquina, y aunque en teoría resultaba fácil… la práctica era mucho más difícil. Tuvo que renunciar a sus habituales apuntes mentales, coger un post it y anotar todas las indicaciones del muchacho. A pesar de ello casi hace colapsar a la endemoniada máquina, que parecía haberle cogido tirria desde el primer momento, aunque el sentimiento era mutuo. Además, se quemó un par de veces con la leche y casi le tira por encima a un cliente el único café que le había quedado medio decente.

Todo esto pasaba bajo la supervisión del jefe, que observaba a ambos desde la distancia y reprimía las sonrisas cuando veía que Hermione no terminaba de enterarse.

Servir batidos era fácil porque venían en botellas de cristal. Sólo había que quitar las tapas metálicas de la boquilla y verterlos en un vaso… pero los zumos eran diferentes. Allí los servían naturales, y para hacer los de naranja había que usar una máquina diferente a la de los zumos de piña. Por supuesto, había que cortar la fruta y procurar que no quedara nada de la cáscara antes de meterla por un orificio de cada máquina para que saliera por otro convertida en zumo.

Eran muchos números y muchos botones que memorizar para aprender a usar las máquinas correctamente, y que el pub fuera llenándose poco a poco de gente que quería desayunar sin importarle que ella fuera nueva no ayudó en absoluto. Pronto se sintió un poco superada por la situación, pero Alex consiguió tranquilizarla repitiéndole por enésima vez los pasos a seguir y quitándole de encima gran parte del trabajo mientras ella intentaba servir otro café.

En definitiva, su primer día de trabajo la dejó exhausta. No podía decir que alguna vez hubiera infravalorado aquel trabajo, realmente ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en él detenidamente, pero cuando acabó su primer turno pudo decir que aquello era más dificultoso de lo que parecía a simple vista. Y todavía no había aprendido a servir cervezas y otros tipos de bebidas alcohólicas para los turnos de tarde.

—Me preguntaba si… —dijo la voz de Alex a su espalda cuando el último cliente salió por la puerta—. Me preguntaba si podías darme el número de Julie —antes de que Hermione pudiera poner una sonrisa bribona en los labios, él añadió rápidamente—. Ayer se dejó su toalla en mi coche. Quisiera devolvérsela.

Hermione sabía tan bien como él que ella misma podría llevársela el día siguiente a clase, pero ¿qué gracia tendría entonces? Algo le decía que a su amiga no le importaría en absoluto que compartiera su número con él, así que lo apuntó en otro post it y se lo tendió con una mirada traviesa que el chico intentó evitar. Le dio las gracias y los dos siguieron con sus tareas de limpieza.

Draco se acercó a la barra y apoyó los antebrazos en el lugar donde Hermione acababa de pasar el trapo húmedo para quitar una mancha de batido.

—Lo has hecho muy bien.

Ella le dedicó una mirada casi asesina.

—Sabes que lo he hecho de pena… estabas justo ahí, podías ver cada vez que estropeaba un pedido y tenía que volver a repetirlo.

—Vas a tener que dejar a un lado ese aire pesimista que te envuelve ahora mismo —Hermione se pasó la mano libre por la frente para secarse el sudor—. Es tu primer día, no puedes pretender llegar y saber hacerlo todo perfectamente, pero tendrás que subir esos ánimos y poner todo de tu parte porque ahora _trabajas_ aquí y necesito que llegues a ser la mejor versión de ti misma —Hermione estaba cansada, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Él se inclinó un poco más y añadió en voz baja—. Estoy confiándote una parte muy importante de mi vida, sé que pronto serás capaz de llevarlo adelante sin necesidad de ayuda.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Alex había terminado de hacer la caja y se había despedido de ambos. Aquel día tenía la tarde libre, ya que a la noche habían previsto que el local se llenaría debido a una pequeña feria que tendría lugar no muy lejos de allí. Hermione le dio las gracias por ayudarla antes de que se fuera y ella y Draco subieron a su apartamento.

Dejó caer al suelo su mochila y contuvo el aliento en cuanto entró por la puerta. Él se había dirigido a la cocina, pero ella apenas podía moverse del sitio. Era la primera vez que volvía a entrar allí después de semanas. Recordaba el momento justo en el que, dominada por el miedo y la incertidumbre, había salido por aquella puerta con la esperanza de despejar la mente y encontrar respuestas. Cuando lo hizo no había pensado que fuera para siempre, aunque luego las circunstancias le habían dado a entender que lo había estropeado todo desde el momento en el que había puesto un pie fuera de aquella casa. Había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a pisarla. Y ahora, contra todo pronóstico, estaba ahí de nuevo. Le habían concedido una segunda oportunidad, y esa vez no pensaba desperdiciarla.

—No tengo nada en el frigorífico —dijo Draco, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Pedimos una pizza?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero enseguida le regaló una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y lo hacía a un lado.

Veinte minutos después se encontraban comiendo unos deliciosos sándwiches de pollo, aceite de oliva y tomates. También le había puesto mostaza para potenciar el sabor, aunque había tenido que ser poco porque era lo último que quedaba en el bote.

—Tienes que explicarme por qué siempre pareces reacio a hacer la compra —comentó Hermione. Había conseguido hacer una especie de ensalada con los restos de lechuga que quedaban en una bolsa y un pepino a punto de echarse a perder en el fondo del frigorífico.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Prefiero salir a comer fuera o que me traigan la comida a casa. Ni me gusta cocinar ni tengo tiempo para ello.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Tenía que admitir que era un poco desastre en ese aspecto. No era bueno comer comida rápida todos los días, a la larga podría ser perjudicial para su salud… pero no iba a empezar una discusión en ese momento. En lugar de eso intentó cambiar de tema.

—Creo que a Julie le ha gustado Alex —comentó mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un poco de ensalada del bol—. No sé si te fijaste, pero no paraba de ruborizarse cada vez que la miraba.

Draco asintió con la cabeza.

—Es normal que le gustara. Es un buen chico, te lo puedo asegurar.

Ambos siguieron comiendo, pero una pregunta cruzó la mente de Hermione cuando menos lo esperaba.

—No sé si debería volver a sacar el tema pero… ¿qué hizo Alex para ganarse tu confianza y que le dieras un puesto de trabajo?

Draco terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca y bebió un sorbo de agua. Volvió a dejar el vaso en la mesa con un suspiro.

—Verás… mi hermana y yo éramos muy pequeños como para ir al entierro de nuestros padres, pero definitivamente no quise perderme el de mis abuelos —por segunda vez aquel día, Hermione se arrepintió al instante de preguntar—. No fue mucha gente, pero conocí a varias personas vinculadas a mis abuelos de una u otra forma, entre ellos un matrimonio con un niño pequeño que vivía en Sheffield, una ciudad a más de 4 horas de Londres. Más tarde descubrí que el hombre era el hermano menor de mi padre. Supe que no se hablaban desde antes de que yo naciera, y aunque no sabía los motivos ni siquiera quise preguntar. Cuando mi hermana… —se le quebró la voz al llegar a ese punto. Tragó saliva forzosamente y clavó la mirada en su plato—. Cuando mi hermana ya no estuvo conmigo y me vi completamente solo, empecé a buscar a lo que quedaba de mi familia. Dejé de hacerlo cuando conocí a… Astoria —Hermione se puso rígida en su asiento. Le incomodaba un poco cada vez que la nombraba—. Pero llegó un momento en el que ella también se fue, así que proseguí en mi búsqueda. No quería estar solo, pero tampoco conseguía contactar con mis tíos… Al final fue Alex quien se puso en contacto conmigo. Tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos cuando se había mudado a Londres para perseguir su sueño de ser fotógrafo profesional, pero tenía pocos ahorros y no le daba ni para dos meses de alquiler. Entonces supe que era el momento de volver a poner en marcha el negocio familiar, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que en familia.

La garganta de Hermione se había quedado completamente seca mientras lo escuchaba. No podía creerlo.

—Entonces Alex es…

—Mi primo —asintió—. Somos Draco y Alex Malfoy. Hay una pequeña diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Él acaba de cumplir los veinticuatro y yo tengo treinta y uno, pero aun así tenemos una relación muy estrecha.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Llevo todo este tiempo creyendo que sólo era tu empleado.

—No es que hubiera salido el tema antes —se encogió de hombros—. Pero si sólo te hubieras fijado un poco habrías visto el parecido que tenemos.

Y era cierto. Si se hubiera parado un momento a mirar a Alex con más detenimiento hubiera apreciado mejor su pelo rubio y los rasgos marcados de su rostro. Ahora que lo pensaba bien caía en la cuenta de que tenían los pómulos igual de marcados, aunque no lograba recordar si el color de los ojos del chico era del mismo tono grisáceo que los del hombre que se sentaba a la mesa con ella.

Tampoco podía culparse por no haberse fijado en el chico. Desde que conocía a Draco no había tenido ojos para nadie más que él.

El hombre se remangó las mangas de la camiseta y volvió a coger el tenedor. Hermione sintió ese ardor repentino en su interior cuando miró sus tatuajes. Todavía no podía creer que tuviera la suerte de estar con alguien que, además de ser divertido y buena persona, fuera tan extremadamente sexy.

No, desde luego que no podía culparse por no tener ojos para nadie más.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de fregar los cacharros y los platos se pusieron en marcha para dirigirse a la antigua casa de Draco. Él se había mostrado ansioso al principio, pero había empezado a ponerse realmente nervioso cuando fue llegando el momento de marcharse. Hermione le había infundido ánimos con unos cuantos abrazos y besos, gestos que sin duda había agradecido enormemente.

Al parecer no recordaba mucho de aquella casa, pero se sabía la dirección exacta de memoria, así que atravesaron la ciudad de lado a lado y llegaron al destino sin necesidad de parar a preguntar a los transeúntes.

Draco había guardado un juego de llaves un tanto oxidadas en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, así que las sacó cuando se bajó de la moto para poder abrir la cancela. Habían pasado el último barrio hacía unos pocos minutos, y todo el trayecto hasta allí eran puros árboles y vegetación. Draco volvió a subirse a la moto y Hermione se agarró a su chupa para no perder el equilibrio mientras observaba aquella casa completamente maravillada. Había un jardín muy extenso en la parte delantera, y aunque la hierba era demasiado alta, todavía quedaba un camino de gravilla intacto para llegar al edificio.

Draco aparcó frente al porche y ambos se bajaron de la moto. Desde fuera tenía cierto encanto casi rústico. Subieron los tres escalones y miraron a su alrededor. Había un banco de madera viejo junto a la puerta de entrada, y al parecer parte del techo del porche se había derrumbado en un extremo. Draco no se demoró mucho más en abrir la puerta de la casa. Tuvo que probar con las llaves restantes que le quedaban, pero al fin encontró la buena.

Era evidente que la claridad entraba en el interior por las ventanas, pero había un ambiente un tanto sombrío en la casa. Si no hubiera sido porque había motas de polvo volando ante sus ojos en todas direcciones, ambos hubieran jurado que el tiempo se había parado en ese instante. Incluso que había retrocedido.

La entrada era amplia, al igual que el salón que le procedía. Había una televisión de las antiguas frente a un sofá tapizado con motivos que ya no se llevaban. Unos libros infantiles descansaban en el suelo, junto a la mesa de café. También había algunos que otros muebles con una gruesa capa de polvo por encima. A la izquierda había una puerta medio abierta por la que podía entreverse una cocina con paredes de azulejos.

Draco respiró profundamente, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado cuando ambos habían entrado en el interior. Dio un paso al frente y volvió a quedarse clavado en el suelo. Hermione se percató entonces de la cantidad de polvo que también había en el suelo. Dejaban sus pisadas marcadas a medida que caminaban. Oyó el crujir de unos dedos y volvió a fijarse en él. Los apretaba fuertemente en puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Draco… —dijo ella con suavidad—. ¿Estás bien?

Éste asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir caminando. Giró a la derecha y se adentró en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Hermione lo siguió de cerca, pero cediéndole un espacio prudencial.  
Draco se asomó a la habitación que parecía haberle pertenecido tiempo atrás. Los cajones de los armarios habían sido abiertos y vaciados, y quien fuera que lo hubiera hecho no se había molestado en volverlos a cerrar. Echó un vistazo a la pequeña cama y los juguetes que había tirados por el suelo, pero no se detuvo más de un minuto. Sí que lo hizo en la habitación de su hermana. Cerró los ojos un momento y se concentró en tomar aire mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos. Había papel pintado rosa que se había empezado a despegar por la parte de arriba. La lámpara del techo también era de un color rosado. La cama de esa habitación era más grande que la de la anterior, y sobre ella había algunos dibujos y lápices de colorear. Los cajones de los armarios también habían sido vaciados allí.  
Draco hizo el amago de entrar, pero parecía haber algo que se lo impedía. Era como si una mano invisible empujara su pecho para evitar que lo hiciera. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó rindiéndose y dirigiéndose a la última de las habitaciones, la del fondo del pasillo.

Hermione se mordió un labio cuando lo vio atravesarla sin dudar. Ella vaciló un momento antes de hacerlo también. Las manos de Draco habían ido directas al marco que descansaba caído sobre la cómoda de la habitación. Era un marco hermoso, pero tenía demasiado polvo en él así que le pasó el dorso de la mano por encima para limpiarlo. La fotografía que encontró tras la suciedad le hizo retroceder un par de pasos hasta toparse con los pies de la cama y dejarse caer en ella. Hermione vio a trasluz cómo el polvo de la colcha volaba cuando lo hizo, pero ella se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y ponerle un brazo por los hombros antes de mirar también aquella fotografía.

Un hombre de pelo plateado, fornido y alto sostenía a un niño pequeño de cabellera rubia que sonreía a la cámara con alegría. La mujer que había a su lado parecía haberse contagiado de la risa del niño y los miraba a ambos con la felicidad grabada en el rostro. Tenía el pelo oscuro, como la niña a la que le daba la mano. Era mayor que el niño y parecía distraída en mover el precioso vestido que llevaba puesto en el momento de la foto. A Hermione le decepcionó un poco no poder ver la cara de su hermana, pero supuso que era mejor así. Una sonrisa en la cara de aquella chica hubiera movido sentimientos mucho más profundos en Draco… y él ya parecía lo suficientemente destrozado sin necesidad de eso.

—Había olvidado cómo eran los rostros de mis padres —susurró con voz quebrada, acariciando el cristal del marco con el pulgar.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y ambos siguieron mirando aquella fotografía por lo que pareció una eternidad. Una lágrima terminó resbalando de los ojos de la chica. La vida a veces era demasiado injusta con las mejores personas.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	19. Forever

**Capítulo 19: Forever.**

* * *

A pesar de que dentro de aquella casa ambos habían tenido la extraña sensación del tiempo concediéndoles unos instantes de gracia exclusivamente para ellos, fue cuando salieron por la puerta que entendieron que el mundo no se había detenido ni un momento.

Draco no había dicho ni una palabra más y Hermione había decidido respetar su duelo.

Lo miró subirse a la moto y tenderle el casco como por inercia. Sus párpados estaban caídos, y en los profundos surcos bajo sus ojos todavía podía apreciarse la humedad de las lágrimas que había dejado escapar. Hermione se puso el casco y se subió también, abrazándose a él más fuerte que nunca.

Le sorprendió encontrarse de nuevo frente a su pub cuando paró el motor. No se lo había pedido expresamente, pero había supuesto que ya que estaba bien entrada la tarde la llevaría de vuelta a casa. No dijo nada al respecto, se quitó el casco y aceptó su mano para ayudarla a bajar de la moto. Miró la cantidad de gente que transitaba la calle debido a la feria cercana. El portero habitual de por las noches abrió la puerta del establecimiento a una pareja joven y dejó ver su interior mientras pasaban dentro. El pub estaba hasta los topes, incluso se hubiera atrevido a decir que estaba más lleno incluso que la primera vez que fue.

—Alex debe estar desbordado —comentó Hermione con una sonrisa claramente forzada en el rostro. No le apetecía bromear después de lo mal que se habían sentido durante gran parte de la tarde en aquella casa, pero tampoco le gustaba ver el sufrimiento contenido en sus ojos. Lo notaba aún más afectado que cuando discutieron, semanas antes, en el salón de su apartamento.

Draco no respondió, en su lugar se dirigió al portal para luego entrar en casa. Hermione lo siguió con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Con la frente apoyada en el cuello del hombre y la vista fija en la fotografía que éste sostenía poco tiempo antes, se había prometido hacer lo que fuera por aliviar su dolor. Se conocía, sabía lo empática que podía llegar a ser en determinadas situaciones, pero ciertamente le había sorprendido la manera en la que había sentido el sufrimiento de Draco en su propia piel. Al acariciar su espalda había notado un vacío en el pecho, como si de repente hubiera un hueco en su alma imposible de llenar con nada. Era tan inmenso ese hueco que le había hecho doblarse un poco sobre sí misma para evitar que algo más profundo y desolador se rompiera en su interior para causar el caos. No las había experimentado en primera persona, pero sintió cada una de sus pérdidas como si fueran suyas… y las lágrimas, que habían sido tan sinceras como las suyas, resbalaron por sus mejillas como si realmente lamentara que esas personas de la fotografía, de las cuales no conocía ni siquiera sus nombres, no estuvieran alrededor de ambos dándole vida a aquella casa muerta.

El dolor en su pecho era tan real… que no podía ni siquiera imaginarse el que Draco estaba experimentando.

Cerró la puerta cuando entró en el apartamento. Draco estaba de espaldas a ella, así que se acercó y acarició suavemente su brazo con las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Quieres que te prepare un té? —preguntó en voz baja. Una bebida caliente siempre conseguía relajarla en situaciones difíciles. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que en su cocina no había casi de nada—. ¿Tienes bolsitas de té? Puedo bajar a pedirle una a Alex, pero tal y como está el pub ahora mismo tardaré unos minu…

—No —dijo, interrumpiéndola al final de la frase—. No te vayas…

Hermione llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo dejó salir lentamente mientras lo miraba. Su voz sonaba tan débil… Definitivamente parecía abatido. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y se puso de puntillas para darle un leve beso en los labios. Luego cogió su mano y lo llevó al dormitorio. Tumbados en silencio sobre la colcha, Hermione acarició su cabello con dulzura hasta que se quedó dormido. Ahora podía ver cómo sus facciones se habían suavizado hasta el punto de hacerlo parecer tranquilo. Sus cejas ya no estaban fruncidas, sus labios tampoco se torcían en una mueca de dolor. Draco había decidido cerrar los ojos y permitirse descansar del mundo por unas horas. Hermione sólo esperaba que sus sueños fueran clementes y lo dejaran vagar con tranquilidad por dondequiera que su mente lo hubiera llevado.

Siguió acariciando su pelo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su respiración se había acompasado tanto a la suya que sus párpados estaban empezando a pesarle. La noche acababa de caer y Hermione sentía a la perfección la manera en que el cansancio iba apoderándose de su cuerpo lentamente. El calor que irradiaba la proximidad de Draco y la comodidad de su cama la incitaban a dejarse llevar, a cerrar los ojos y dar por concluido el día… pero había algo en el interior de su mente que no la dejaba descansar. A esas horas sus padres estarían preocupados, y mañana era lunes y debía ir a la universidad. Tenía obligaciones que cumplir, por mucho que le apeteciera quedarse junto a Draco y dormir abrazada a él toda la noche.

Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Hermione se incorporó poco a poco para no despertarlo. Lo vio moverse levemente sobre la colcha y apretó un poco los labios. Sabía que las noches de Londres eran gélidas, por lo que abrió el armario y buscó en su interior algo que pudiera servirle para taparlo. Encontró una vieja manta gris al fondo, la sacó y la extendió con cuidado sobre su cuerpo. Luego volvió al salón, sacó un folio de su mochila y escribió una pequeña nota rápida. La leyó por encima y la dejó sobre la mesa de tal forma que pudiera verla cuando se despertara. Se echó la mochila al hombro y salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta muy despacio.

Al salir a la calle pudo ver cómo la gente seguía yendo y viniendo, entrando en los diferentes pubs del barrio y pasando un buen rato con los amigos. Había quienes parecían no tener intención de volver a casa en las próximas horas, a pesar de que el día siguiente era un día laborable como cualquier otro. Se preguntó cómo haría la gente para salir de fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche y tener suficiente energía por las mañanas para levantarse e ir a trabajar. Se imaginó que habría quien ni siquiera se acostara.

El ajetreo de la noche cesó cuando entró en el metro, tan vacío como aquella misma mañana. Bostezó un par de veces sin molestarse en ponerse la mano frente a la boca y caminó por los pasadizos hasta encontrar su andén. Los trenes por la noche eran más frecuentes que a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que ni siquiera se sentó para esperarlo. Un tanto adormilada, Hermione se distrajo mirando los dibujos de los azulejos de las paredes. Bostezó una tercera vez antes de percatarse por el rabillo del ojo que no estaba sola. Un hombre había aparecido de la nada y se había apoyado sigilosamente en una pared cercana a ella mientras leía un periódico que le cubría toda la cara.

Entrecerró los ojos un segundo. Aquella escena le resultaba familiar… Estuvo pensando en ella hasta que el hombre se movió de tal forma que le hizo fijarse en sus pies. Parecía ser la misma persona con la que había compartido vagón aquella misma mañana, las roídas deportivas de color azul habían terminado de refrescarle la memoria. Sintiendo cómo su corazón daba un vuelco de terror en su pecho, agradeció a los cielos que el tren acabara de parar frente a ella. Agarró su mochila con más fuerza, caminó con paso ligero hasta el otro lado del andén para entrar en el vagón más alejado a aquel hombre. Sólo volvió a respirar tranquila cuando se cerraron las puertas y comprobó que el desconocido no la había seguido hasta allí.  
Un poco aturdida, se dejó caer en uno de los asientos del solitario vagón. Seguramente hubiera sido pura casualidad.

Eran las once cuando llegó a su casa. Su madre apagó la televisión en cuanto la vio entrar por la puerta.

—Te he llamado varias veces —le dijo mientras se ajustaba la bata al cuerpo.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de suspirar y caminar hacia las escaleras. Ambas subieron en silencio hasta llegar al piso de arriba.

—Hoy ha sido un día duro, y sabes de sobra que no soy precisamente gran amante de los móviles —le susurró a su madre antes de, por fin, encerrarse en su cuarto.

* * *

La mañana de universidad transcurrió tranquila, tal vez con una Hermione un poco más distraída que de costumbre, pero sin ninguna incidencia remarcable. Las hermanas Patil la habían fulminado con los ojos durante uno de los descansos, pero ella no le había dado mayor importancia que la que realmente tenía. Es decir, ninguna. Era posible que ellas hubieran tomado lo que pasó el sábado en la playa como un boicot a su día especial. Hermione por otra parte no se arrepentía de nada. Si acaso se mostraba un tanto curiosa al no ver a Ginny por ningún lado.

Parecía que el polémico vídeo a traición del que había sido víctima poco a poco iba pasando de moda. Todavía había personas que se volvían para mirarla y cuchicheaban entre ellas cuando pasaba, pero otras muchas posiblemente ya se hubieran olvidado de su existencia. No podía esperar a volver a ser una persona completamente anónima otra vez. Lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Julie y ella caminaban juntas hacia la salida de la facultad. Hermione había conseguido morderse la lengua durante toda la mañana, pero ya no podía soportar más la intriga.

—Esto… ¿Julie?

—¿Sí?

—¿Te diste cuenta de que olvidaste tu toalla en el coche de Alex el sábado?

Su amiga se puso colorada al instante.

—Quedamos ayer por la tarde para que me la devolviera —confesó. Parecía muerta de vergüenza.

Hermione sonrió ladeadamente. No necesitaba escuchar sobre los detalles… ya podía imaginárselos ella misma.

—Espero que no te molestara que le diera tu número.

—Oh, no. Tranquila.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Julie la miró con ojos interrogantes, aunque en sus mejillas todavía quedaba algo de rubor—. Draco y Alex son primos.

—No lo sabía, pero lo imaginaba —respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros—. Su parecido es evidente.

—Venga ya, ¿en serio? —Hermione casi se rió de sí misma—. ¿Por qué a mí ni siquiera se me ocurrió la posibilidad de que fueran familia? Los conozco desde antes que tú.

Las chicas rieron antes de que un móvil las interrumpiera. Hermione se lo sacó del bolsillo delantero del pantalón y abrió el mensaje que acababa de llegarle.

" **¿Siempre eres tan escurridiza como ayer?** "

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Julie en cuanto vio su cara desencajada.

Hermione volvió a guardar su teléfono y miró a ambos lados con el ceño fruncido. Luego se acercó un poco más a su amiga y respondió en voz baja.

—Hace tiempo que tengo… no sé, es como la sensación de estar siendo espiada continuamente. Me han llegado varios mensajes de un número oculto y ayer me encontré al mismo hombre en el metro por la mañana y por la noche. En ambas ocasiones estábamos completamente solos. No pude ver su rostro, lo tapaba con un periódico, pero pude reconocerlo por sus zapatos. ¿No te parece extraño?

La expresión de Julie se tornó preocupada.

—No sólo me parece extraño, creo que es aterrador. ¿Sabes de alguien que pudiera tener tal grado de obsesión contigo como para llegar a eso?

Hermione apretó los labios un instante mientras salían al exterior.

—De ser ciertos mis temores… mi exnovio es completamente capaz de algo así.

A pesar de recordarle por activa y por pasiva que estaban a plena luz del día y que no debía preocuparse, Julie insistió en llevarla a casa en coche aun sabiendo que podía suponerle llegar tarde a sus propias clases de piano. Hermione se despidió de ella con un abrazo, le dio las gracias y se bajó del coche justo en la puerta de su casa.

* * *

Con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca, Hermione salió de su casa aquella tarde para su segundo día de trabajo en el pub. Alex y ella habían acordado que trabajaría de tarde los días entre semana y de mañana los sábados y domingos, aunque podían cambiar turnos de ser necesario.

No pudo evitar estar alerta tanto en el metro como en la calle, pero aquel día había tanta gente yendo y viniendo que no supo decir si había alguien siguiéndole.

Cuando al fin llegó al establecimiento, Alex ya la estaba esperando. Le hizo un breve recordatorio de los diferentes tipos de café y las formas de prepararlos y le mostró la manera de servir una cerveza. Por la tarde eran más habituales este tipo de pedidos, y Hermione pronto descubrió que también tenía su ciencia. Antes de abrir al público, y bajo la supervisión del primo de Draco, intentó servir una. Para su desgracia había quedado más espumosa de lo que debiera… mucho más.  
Alex estuvo con ella hasta que consiguió hacerlo correctamente. Le dio un par de pautas más y ambos dieron por empezada la jornada.

—¿Sabes dónde está Draco? —le preguntó Hermione cuando ya llevaban unas horas de servicio.

—Como no lo sepas tú… —respondió Alex, encogiéndose de hombros antes de poner la mano en la suya y corregir la posición del vaso en el que estaba vertiendo la cerveza de un nuevo cliente.

Hermione puso el vaso sobre la barra y cobró al hombre, que ya sostenía un billete de diez libras en el aire. Cogió el cambio, cerró la caja registradora y se volvió hacia el hombre con la mano extendida.

—Quédate la vuelta, guapa —le dijo.

Hermione se quedó perpleja durante una milésima de segundo, luego le agradeció el gesto y se guardó las monedas en el bolsillo. Después de comprobar que no había más gente a la que servir, buscó con la mirada a Alex, que estaba al otro lado del pub recogiendo un vaso de zumo de una de las mesas. Fue hasta allí llevando el trapo húmedo con ella.

—Ayer me enteré de tu parentesco con mi… —se quedó callada al darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían tomado un rumbo indeseado.

—Novio —le ayudó el chico, sonriéndose—. Sí, ¿acaso no es evidente?

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione mientras pasaba el trapo por la mesa y limpiaba un poco de zumo derramado—. Es decir, ahora que lo sé sí que puedo ver vuestro parecido, pero antes ni si quiera se me pasó por la cabeza. Pensé que eras un simple empleado.

—Bueno, en realidad soy un simple empleado que cobra generosas pagas extra por el parentesco con el jefe —se rió—. Ha estado genial ganar tanta pasta en estos años pero, si te soy absolutamente sincero, aplaudí tan fuerte la decisión de mi primo de contratarte que seguramente se escuchó en la otra punta de la ciudad. Eran demasiadas horas de trabajo, me viene bien tener una compañera que me quite turnos y me deje descansar de vez en cuando.

—Hablando de compañeras… —habló Hermione con tono pícaro mientras volvían detrás de la barra—. Julie me ha dicho que quedasteis ayer para devolverle la…

Alex la interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a una de las mesas. La simple mención de su amiga había provocado que se pusiera colorado, así que la llegada de un nuevo cliente definitivamente lo salvó de aquella conversación incómoda.

Hermione caminó hacia el chico de cabello castaño que se encontraba sacando su ordenador portátil de la mochila y apoyándolo en la mesa en ese momento.

—¡Hola! —saludó Hermione—. ¿Qué te pongo?

El cliente parecía un poco indeciso, por lo que ella tuvo tiempo suficiente para apreciar su jersey amarillo de pelitos. No solía verse a chicos de su edad vistiendo ropas tan llamativas.

—Un café y media tostada, por favor —dijo al fin.

* * *

El servicio de aquella tarde fue tan o más concurrido que el del día anterior por la mañana, pero sorprendentemente le resultó un poquito más sencillo. Por fin había conseguido que las cervezas no tuvieran cuatro dedos de espuma y le había cogido el tranquillo a la mayoría de las máquinas que debía utilizar… aunque eso de no sofocarse al ver el pub lleno y a la gente esperando a ser servidos tendría que esperar a más adelante.

Una hora más tarde, por fin era la hora de echar el cierre.

—Disculpa —dijo Hermione mientras recogía el plato vacío de la tostada y miraba el interior de la taza, todavía por la mitad—. Cerramos en cinco minutos.

—Oh —el chico de antes se pasó una mano por el ya de por sí alborotado pelo—. Disculpa, es que soy nuevo en la ciudad. En mi nueva casa todavía no hay internet, y como vi en la puerta que aquí había wifi gratis he venido para… ya sabes, rellenar todo el papeleo virtual de los que nos incorporamos a la universidad ya empezado el curso —se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, suspirando de agotamiento—. Tengo que tenerlo listo hoy, el plazo cierra en unas horas...

—¿Eres nuevo en la universidad de Londres? Yo también estudio allí.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que nos veremos por el Campus. ¿Qué estudias?

—Contabilidad —respondió ella cruzando los dedos de la mano libre, como si eso fuera a traerle buena suerte inmediata—. Espero poder graduarme este año.

—¡Qué casualidad! Yo también estudiaba Contabilidad en Glasgow, y éste es mi último año de carrera. ¿Seremos compañeros entonces?

—Eso parece… siempre y cuando seas capaz de enviar esos formularios a tiempo —le tendió la mano, y el chico de ropa extravagante se la estrechó—. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y hay una biblioteca a un par de paradas de metro de aquí. Sólo cierra durante los días de Navidad y tiene todo el wifi que quieras. Puedo escribirte la dirección en un papel si lo deseas.

—Oh, eso sería tan amable por tu parte… Por cierto, mi nombre es Cedric.

—Encantada, Cedric —dijo ella—. ¿Puedo llevarme tu café?

—Sí, claro. Ya debe estar helado.

Hermione le apuntó la dirección de la biblioteca en un post it, así como la manera de llegar a la facultad que compartirían mañana y el número del aula donde tendrían la primera clase de la mañana. La expresión del chico sin duda dejaba ver que le había ahorrado bastante tiempo de deambular por la zona y preguntar a la gente dónde quedaba su clase.

Cuando Cedric salió de allí con la mochila colgada al hombro, ella y Alex hicieron el cierre.

* * *

Hermione ya se había despedido de Alex y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas.

—Hermie…

Se giró de inmediato. Había aparecido en el lugar por la puerta trasera que conectaba con su apartamento. Parecía realmente cansado, pero al menos ahora podía ver en sus ojos algo más de vida que la noche anterior.

—¡Hola! —saludó ella con entusiasmo, caminando con pasos bailarines hacia donde se encontraba—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—¿Qué tal el tuyo, amor? —a pesar de los surcos de cansancio de sus ojos la miró con la misma dulzura de siempre. Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le sonrió con ternura—. ¿Alex se ha portado bien contigo en mi ausencia? Mira que le bajo el sueldo si me dices que no.

—Oh, no podría tener un compañero mejor —respondió ella, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando Alex, que estaba terminando de barrer la otra punta del establecimiento, se percató de su presencia, caminó hasta ellos y saludó a su primo. Luego volvió a meterse debajo de la barra.

—Eh, chico —le dijo Draco—. No te preocupes de los vasos sucios, puedes irte ya —la sonrisa de Alex casi no le cabía en el rostro—. Pero echa el cierre antes. Hermie y yo subimos a mi casa por aquí.

Ambos se despidieron de Alex y Hermione le apretó la mano cuando se la cogió. Todavía quedaban un par de horas para que su llegada a casa se considerara dentro de un horario normal. Draco besó la comisura de sus labios mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta… —empezó a decir, con la boca tan cerca de su cara que podía sentir su aliento acariciar su piel—. Acabo de llegar del estudio de tatuajes, y siendo sincero, si no hubiera sido por la nota que encontré por la mañana en mi salón hubiera jurado que mi día hubiera sido una completa basura.

El corazón de Hermione ya había empezado a agitarse en su pecho. Intentando sonar tranquila (sin conseguirlo realmente), Hermione murmuró:

—¿Has… has tenido un buen día entonces?

— _El camino va a ser difícil_ … —Hermione reconoció sus palabras. Estaba recitando la nota que le había escrito mientras besaba su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja—, _incluso puede que te resulte doloroso a veces_ —Hermione suspiró de placer—. _Sólo recuerda que ya no caminas solo. Siempre y cuando me quieras a tu lado… yo no me voy a ninguna parte._ ¿Crees que después de eso mi día ha podido ser malo?

—Qué bien que… —llegados al punto de tener todo el cuello hirviendo debido a los besos y mordidas que le estaba dando, Hermione ya no podía pensar con claridad—. Qué bueno que te haya ido bien.

—Y qué bien que resulte que te quiero a mi lado para siempre —respondió Draco, sacándole la camiseta por la cabeza sin que ni siquiera se diera cuenta—. ¿Cómo he podido tener tanta suerte contigo?

Era curioso, porque ella se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

De repente Hermione se encontró sentada en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas y la cabeza de Draco entre ellas. Las monedas que horas antes había guardado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones estaban desparramadas por el suelo, al igual que los propios pantalones. Sus braguitas las sujetaba él con una mano mientras agarraba su muslo con la otra. Cada vez que sentía que con cada lamida dejaba su saliva en su intimidad, mezclándose con el flujo que segregaba su cuerpo debido a la excitación y provocando que cientos de sensaciones se apoderaran de ella por completo… tenía la certeza de que ella también quería estar con Draco para siempre.

Un dedo, dos, tres. Ya no cabía en sí de gozo… y él lo sabía.

Draco se quitó la ropa interior y poco a poco se deslizó dentro de ella, sin prisas, sin problemas. Cada vez que sus cuerpos se fundían en uno sólo, Draco se reafirmaba en que por encima de todo quería ser su primero y su último.

Besó sus labios con intensidad, mordiendo luego uno de ellos. Acarició su perfecto cuerpo desnudo de manera ascendente hasta su cuello, donde presionó sus dedos y sintió la sangre correr por sus venas con cada latido de corazón. La observó abrir mucho la boca cuando salió de ella lentamente para luego volver a penetrarla. Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el dorso de su mano y Draco dejó de apretar su cuello para entrelazarlos con los suyos.

Y ahí, como dos locos enamorados, ambos siguieron jugando al amor durante más tiempo del previsto. Pero nadie les podía recriminar que quererse de esa forma sobre el sofá provocara que ninguno de ellos quisiera parar nunca. Ambos querían que lo que sentían en ese momento se mantuviera así, tan vivo y a flor de piel para siempre.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un sensual review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	20. Secrets

**NA : **Aquí os traigo un capítulo largo para celebrar los veinte capítulos de esta historia. ¡Mil graaaaaacias por seguir ahí!

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Secrets.**

* * *

Octubre se había ido tan rápido como lo estaba haciendo Noviembre. A tan solo cuatro días de que se diera paso al último mes del año, Hermione podía decir con orgullo que por fin había conseguido mantener una sana y deseada estabilidad en su vida. Las cosas con Draco iban tan bien o mejor que antes. La relación con su padre se mantenía como siempre debido a que apenas lo veía debido a su trabajo, y su madre había estado cumpliendo su promesa de no inmiscuirse más de lo necesario en su vida privada. La relación con sus nuevos amigos también se había consolidado tras varias quedadas más… tanto era así que en cuanto cobró su primer (y generoso) sueldo no dudó ni un segundo en ponerlo sobre la mesa para reservar el viaje a las islas españolas del que tanto habían estado hablado durante las últimas semanas.

Durante ese tiempo Hermione había estado tanteando a sus padres para soltarles el bombazo en el momento más oportuno. Por supuesto, y como era de prever, no se lo tomaron nada bien al principio… pero ella ya no les estaba pidiendo permiso, les estaba informando de que se iba. Y había acertado en hacerlo con tiempo. El hecho de que el viaje ya estuviera pagado ayudó a que pensaran en ello y se hicieran a la idea, pero eso de que Draco no formara parte del plan pareció terminar de convencerlos. Al parecer habían conseguido aceptar, aunque fuera a regañadientes, que no podían impedirle que se fuera.

Cuando sus padres le preguntaron de dónde había sacado el dinero para pagar semejante viaje ella simplemente alegó tener "ahorros" de años anteriores. Todavía no se sentía preparada para confesarles lo del pub, tenía cierta reticencia a hacerlo por si la idea de que dedicara su tiempo a trabajar en lugar de a estudiar no les pareciera bien. Barajaba la posibilidad de que trataran de sabotearlo todo en ese caso, así que era algo que por el momento prefería mantener para ella. Tampoco era un crimen ocultar ciertas cosas a tus padres ¿verdad?, sobre todo cuando ya tienes veinticinco años.  
Por fin sentía que empezaba a levantarse y reclamar sus derechos.

Con respecto a Cedric, se había unido a Julie y a ella en su primer día de universidad y ambas habían hecho todo lo posible por facilitarle las cosas. Le enseñaron la facultad en los descansos, le hicieron un tour por el campus al salir de clase y estuvieron más que de acuerdo en integrarlo al grupo de amigos para evitar que estuviera solo. El chico, cuyos padres se habían visto obligados a mudarse a Londres de un día para otro debido a los traslados de personal que estaba haciendo la empresa en la que trabajaban, había seguido vistiendo ropas tan extravagantes y coloridas como el jersey amarillo del día en el que Hermione le atendió en el pub. Obviamente no pasaba para nada desapercibido entre la multitud, aunque luego no era todo lo extrovertido que cabía esperar de alguien que vestía ropas así. Resultó ser un chico gracioso cuando tenía sus días más sociales, y algo risueño y callado cuando definitivamente no le apetecía hablar demasiado. Hermione lo veía como alguien realmente interesante, como una persona curiosa.

Pero dejando a un lado todo lo positivo que había estado ocurriendo en su vida últimamente, había una persona en especial que no había logrado sacar de su mente durante un largo periodo de tiempo… hasta que por fin había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto.

Hermione se removía inquieta en la silla mientras movía con una cucharilla el café que un amable camarero le había puesto por delante. Había quedado allí con esa persona, aunque no estaba muy segura de que fuera a aparecer. Y eso le preocupaba.

Casi podía oír el débil tic tac del reloj de su muñeca, y a cada segundo que pasaba el nerviosismo aumentaba considerablemente. Ya habían pasado quince minutos de la hora acordada, pero por la puerta de cristal de aquella cafetería hacía un rato que no entraba nadie.  
Con el corazón a mil por hora, su cabello empezó a sofocarla más que nunca. Se cogió una cola alta con la goma elástica que siempre llevaba en la muñeca y se pasó una mano por su sudorosa nuca.

El teléfono vibró repentinamente en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, provocando que diera un respingo en el sitio. En todo ese tiempo no había vuelto a recibir mensajes en número oculto, pero quien quiera que fuera que estuviera jugando a incordiarla había pasado a llamarla varias veces al día. La tensión de sus hombros desapareció en cuanto vio que se trataba de un mensaje de Draco, quien por fin había dado el paso de proponerle intercambiar sus números de teléfono.

" **Respira. Todo va a ir bien** "

Hermione trató de recuperar una expresión neutral en cuanto se percató de que se había quedado sonriendo tontamente a la pantalla del teléfono.  
Draco se había interesado en conocer esa historia y saber por qué tenía tanto interés en quedar con dicha persona. En cuanto Hermione se hubo sincerado con él no dudó en mostrarle todo su apoyo y alentarla a hacerlo.

Volvió a mirar su reloj. Veinte minutos. Poco a poco perdía la esperanza de que fuera a aparecer.  
Suspiró, resignada. Era el primer miércoles que tenía libre en el trabajo y se encontraba allí, completamente sola, esperando a alguien que ni siquiera se interesaba por su persona. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Miró el interior de su taza. Sólo le había dado dos sorbos al líquido oscuro del interior, pero aquella sensación de vacío que había empezado a experimentar le había quitado las ganas de seguir bebiendo el amargo café. Miró su reloj por última vez antes de decidir que era hora de marcharse. Se encontraba abriendo su bolso y buscando su monedero en el interior del mismo cuando una voz ronca la hizo rebotar del susto.

—Perdona la tardanza… —dijo. Su voz sonaba bastante apagada—. No iba a venir.

Hermione, sorprendida, clavó los ojos en ella, los labios levemente separados.

—Ginny —logró murmurar.

Ambas chicas se miraron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero Hermione pronto sacudió la cabeza y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a ella. Su amiga de la infancia arrastró la silla con desgana e hizo lo que le pedía.

—¿Para qué querías verme? —preguntó la desaliñada chica, sin rodeos.

Hermione no podía dejar de contemplar su aspecto. El resplandeciente cabello pelirrojo que anteriormente había sido una clara seña de identidad de la muchacha ahora se recogía en un moño despeinado y sin gracia en lo alto de su cabeza. Sus pestañas no estaban impregnadas de rímel y sus labios no se coloreaban con el carmín que solía usar. Unas inmensas ojeras ocupaban gran parte de su rostro y parecía que se había vestido rebuscando en los cajones de la habitación de su hermano Charlie.

De repente Ginny hizo el amago de levantarse de la mesa, fue entonces cuando Hermione entendió que se había quedado demasiado tiempo mirándola sin decir nada.

—¡Espera! —se apresuró a decir. La pelirroja, que estaba a punto de levantarse, volvió la cara para mirarla—. Es sólo que… hace mucho que no te veo.

Ginny volvió a sentarse de mala gana. Hermione tuvo que esforzarse el doble de lo que había previsto para mantener la compostura. Aquella persona frente a ella mostraba una actitud muy diferente a la de la amiga que una vez había tenido. Si bien Ginny se había vuelto engreída y arrogante en la universidad, esa chica que ahora se sentaba frente a ella parecía dispuesta a lanzar la cerilla para ver al mundo arder. Nunca la había visto así de asqueada.

—Pues aquí me tienes —dijo la chica con voz resignada—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Hermione decidió pasar por alto el sarcasmo de aquella última pregunta e ir directamente al grano.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ginny? Hace más de un mes que no vas a clase.

—¿Por qué debería darte explicaciones? —quiso saber. Hermione no apartó la mirada de ella ni un segundo.

—Porque estoy preocupada por ti —respondió, contundente.

—¿Y por qué tendrías que estarlo? Nuestra amistad acabó hace tiempo —frunció mucho el ceño y chasqueó los dedos a unos centímetros de su cara—. Despierta, ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. No había visto venir ese gesto tan rudo y maleducado. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza en aquel momento para comportarse así con ella? La posibilidad de levantarse de allí y salir por la puerta pasó fugazmente por su mente, pero desechó la idea tan pronto como la tuvo. Daba igual que su amistad se hubiera roto unos meses atrás, ella seguía importándole tanto o más que antes.

—No voy a levantarme de aquí hasta que me digas qué te pasa. Y tú tampoco lo harás.

—Lo que pase con mi vida no te incumbe en absoluto.

La dureza de sus palabras y la ligereza con la que las decía provocaba que Hermione sintiera un retortijón en el estómago cada vez que la miraba.

—Te prometo que dejaré que sigas con tu vida cuando me asegure de que todo va bien —Ginny empezó a rechistar, pero Hermione habló más alto que ella—. Me da igual que llevemos un tiempo sin hablar, dos meses, tres, cuatro años. Una vez fuiste una parte muy importante de mi vida y eso no puede borrarlo ni la más fuerte de las discusiones. Llevo preocupada por ti desde el primer día que faltaste a clase. No quiero que te pase nada malo, y si ya está pasando algo quiero ayudarte en la medida de lo posible.

Ginny se había quedado callada mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y las mejillas empezando a ruborizarse. Su actuada y prepotente actitud estaba empezando a desmoronarse y ahora podía ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus celestes ojos. Era evidente que estaba tratando de contenerlas con todas sus fuerzas, porque si una sola de ellas conseguía derramarse y rodar por sus mejillas estaría confirmando que algo no iba bien.

Hermione le hizo un silencioso gesto al camarero para que no se acercara cuando vio que tenía la intención de ir a tomar la comanda de Ginny. Luego esperó pacientemente con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.

La pelirroja tardó unos minutos, pero terminó derrumbándose en contra de su voluntad.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí —habló la chica al fin entre sollozos—. Yo me he portado muy mal contigo. No deberías, no tendrías…

—Escucha —la interrumpió. Apartó el frío café a un lado y estiró una mano sobre la mesa para ponerla sobre la suya—. Olvídate de todo lo malo que ha pasado entre nosotras. Céntrate en los buenos momentos que hemos vivido juntas. ¿Acaso tú no harías lo mismo por mí?

Hermione le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. De repente se sentía feliz. Tenía la sensación de que la Ginny frente a ella ya no era la chica altiva y déspota de la universidad. Las lágrimas que mojaban sus pestañas y empañaban la piel de sus mejillas le habían hecho ver cuán poco quedaba de esa faceta de su amiga que tanto había odiado tiempo antes. En ese instante la sentía más cercana, más humana, como cuando antes de que todo cambiara. Como cuando todavía las risas eran sinceras y las palabras desinteresadas, como cuando los abrazos eran un habitual en el día a día y fantaseaban, tiradas sobre el césped del patio trasero de su casa, sobre historias de hadas mágicas.

Los ojos de Ginny vagaron un momento por la mesa antes de adentrarse en los suyos con el arrepentimiento y la pena dibujados en su rostro. Hermione apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amiga. Había vuelto. La chica que una vez había sido su mejor amiga por fin había vuelto… y Hermione estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar esa disculpa que no hacía falta que dijera en voz alta.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ginny?

Su amiga tuvo que tragar saliva forzosamente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y en su expresión podía verse el dolor que estaba sintiendo en su pecho. Hermione se empezó a preocupar cuando ella negó con la cabeza, pero finalmente, después de unos minutos, Ginny volvió a hablar.

—Tres chicos… —se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Estaba en el baño y… y tres malditos…

—Ginny, tranquilízate —pidió Hermione con el tono más dulce que pudo—. Ordena tus ideas. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Su amiga tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dedicó un momento a acompasar su respiración a un ritmo normal. Hermione miró a su alrededor. La cafetería había terminado llenándose, pero la gente a su alrededor parecía no haberse percatado de la escena. Hermione se aplaudió internamente por haberse decantado por esa mesa de esquina.

—Fue en el cumpleaños de las Patil —dijo Ginny, esta vez un poco más calmada—. Estaba en el baño cuando… cuando tres tíos abrieron la puerta y se encerraron conmigo. Intenté gritar, pero uno de ellos selló mis labios con la palma de su mano. Me… me tocaron —su voz se quebró y Hermione no pudo evitar poner cara de espanto al escuchar su relato—. Me tocaron en contra de mi voluntad. Había bebido lo suficiente como para no poder defenderme, pero no demasiado como para no acordarme de lo ocurrido. Me acuerdo de _todo_. Incluso recuerdo haberte visto en la playa poco después de que eso pasase.

—Dios mío… —susurró Hermione. Sus ojos habían empezado a empañarse, y una lágrima cayó directamente a la mesa mientras se ponía la mano libre en la boca.

—Cuando la fiesta se hubo acabado y sólo quedamos el grupo de siempre, les pedí que dejaran de limpiar la casa y me escucharan. Ninguno me creyó cuando les conté lo que me había pasado. La mayoría me acusó de estar ebria y las Patil me preguntaron entre risas si de verdad creía que ellas tenían amigos violadores. Se rieron en mi cara. Una parte de mí se rompió para siempre en ese instante.

—Dios santo, Ginny, ¿lo has denunciado a la policía? —ahora era Hermione la que casi no podía articular bien una sola palabra.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

—No soy capaz de recordar sus rostros. Lo único que recuerdo es que en el momento pensé que no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

Hermione aprisionó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Creo que de todas formas deberías denunciarlo. La policía sabrá lo que hacer para dar con ellos.

—No —dijo ella con rotundidad—. No. Lo único que quiero es olvidar todo esto, borrarlo de mi mente para siempre. Pero… parece imposible. No consigo dejar de recordar el dolor de sus uñas clavadas en mis brazos, las risas al levantarme la camiseta y dejar al descubierto mi sostén, la sucia mano de uno de ellos deslizándose por mi falda mientras con la otra se… —dejó la frase inacabada. Hermione agradeció que lo hiciera—. Todavía recuerdo la vergüenza, la sensación de pensar por un instante que ha sido culpa mía…

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Hermione estaba indignada. Las lágrimas todavía resbalaban por su rostro—. Nada de eso ha sido culpa tuya.

—A veces creo que no lograré superarlo nunca.

—Puede que esos estúpidos no hayan tomado en serio algo tan grave, pero yo estoy contigo. Vamos a pasar por esto juntas, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana puedes venir a comer a mi casa después de la universidad y luego podemos ir a…

—No voy a volver a la universidad —la interrumpió.

—¿Cómo?

Ginny secó las lágrimas de Hermione con los dedos de la mano libre. Ese momento se sentía tan íntimo que era como si nunca hubieran estado separadas, como si nada malo se hubiera interpuesto entre ellas jamás. Hermione exhaló con dificultad. Le dolía tanto su dolor que lo sentía aferrándose a su pecho con cada segundo que pasaba.

—No puedo volver a ver a las personas que se rieron de mí cuando todo mi ser se estaba desmoronando. Violaron mi cuerpo y mi intimidad y ellos me cuestionaron a mí. No puedo…

—Pero ahora no estás sola —le recordó Hermione—. Nos sentaremos lejos, ¿de acuerdo? No tendrás que cruzarte con ninguno de ellos.

—Hermione, es que no puedo seguir viendo a la misma gente de siempre. No son sólo las Patil, Harry o Neville. Son todos. Tengo la sensación de que me señalarán con el dedo y hablarán a mis espaldas cuando vean en lo que me he convertido de un día para otro —hizo un gesto con la mano para que volviera a observar su apariencia—. La gente espera que siga estando a la altura a la que estaba antes de todo esto. Pero me siento tan rota por dentro que ni siquiera tengo ganas de salir de la cama por las mañanas.

—No puedes dejar que esto acabe contigo…

—Las expectativas lo harán. Llevo yendo a un psicólogo dos semanas y mis padres ya esperan que esté bien. No me malinterpretes, lo que me ha pasado les ha afectado igual o más que a mí, lo único que quieren es volver a verme como siempre. Todos quieren verme como siempre y… y yo…

—No te presiones. Lo que ha pasado todavía es reciente y tienes todo el derecho a estar mal. Pero si lo que te preocupa es lo que vaya a pensar la gente… deberías mandarlos a todos a la mierda. No voy a mentirte y decir que nadie va a hablar de ti porque es evidente que lo harán, no has sido alguien que precisamente pasara desapercibida allá donde iba. Pero la gente va a hablar siempre. No dejes que la gente que ni siquiera te quiere influya sobre ti con su negatividad.

—Lo sé, lo sé, simplemente… siento mucha presión social. Allí todos me conocen y lo último que quiero es…

—No todos —la interrumpió Hermione. Ginny la miró con sorpresa—. Hay un chico nuevo en nuestro curso, Cedric, estoy segura de que haríais buenas migas. Y no sé si conoces a Julie, la chica con la que me he estado sentado en clase este tiempo atrás, pero es encantadora y no va a juzgarte por tu aspecto. Creo que aunque fueras en pijama y con la baba reseca en la comisura de los labios por no haberte lavado la cara ella no dirá nada malo sobre ti.

—Pero…

—Escucha. Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿vale? No quiero agobiarte, pero ya que has perdido tantas clases durante estos meses puedes probar a venir mañana con nosotros y ver qué tal vas. No tienes que venir a todas, puedes venir sólo a una. Poco a poco, Ginny. Si la situación llegara a abrumarte te acompañaré fuera. Pero tienes que empezar a recuperar tu vida. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que puedes hacerlo.

Ginny también apretó su mano. Acababa de recuperar a la única persona que alguna vez había sido su amiga _de verdad_. Después de abrir los ojos con respecto a los otros no había dejado de pensar en Hermione y en la amistad a la que había renunciado con tal de no desentonar entre los que ahora veía como puros superficiales y estúpidos.

El corazón de Hermione era enorme, ella lo sabía… pero no recordaba cuánto. No merecía otra oportunidad. De verdad que no. Pero Hermione se la estaba dando sin ni siquiera pedirla. Sólo esperaba saber enmendar todo el daño que le había hecho con el paso de los años. Empezaría por dejarse ayudar.

Todavía tenía el rostro empapado, pero la chica sonrió.

—Me gusta ese hombre de la moto y la chupa de cuero —dijo de repente—. Tienes que contarme más cosas sobre él.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, después de que Ginny rechazara su oferta de ir a por un helado y se marchara de la cafetería, Hermione decidió llamar a Draco para pedirle que fuera a recogerla. De alguna forma sentía la necesidad de su compañía después de haber escuchado la estremecedora confesión de su amiga de la infancia. Todavía sentía cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca cada vez que trataba de imaginar por lo que había pasado.

Cuando Draco apareció por la esquina derrapando con la moto Hermione se secó las húmedas mejillas con las manos, pero eso no impidió que él terminara percatándose de sus enrojecidos ojos. Apagó el motor en doble fila e hizo el amago de bajarse pero ella se apresuró a llegar a donde estaba. Con un gran interrogante dibujado en su cara, Draco se inclinó un poco para tomar su rostro entre las manos y de paso limpiar con el pulgar una última lágrima que acababa de caer de sus ojos. Hermione pronto le hizo saber que estaba bien, que si estaba llorando no era porque le pasara algo malo a ella. Le explicó cómo había ido la reunión con su amiga y le contó el motivo de sus lágrimas. Draco puso cara de espanto al escuchar la historia. Luego la atrajo hacia él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el nuevo centro comercial descubierto?

Ella aceptó al instante. No era muy dada a esos sitios, pero ese día necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para despejar la mente.

Sirvió. Pasear tranquilamente de la mano con Draco era todo lo que necesitaba en ese instante. Visitaron todas las tiendas de ropa por las que pasaron a pesar de que llegados a un punto Hermione empezó a quejarse al respecto. Draco tenía que tirar de su mano para literalmente arrastrarla a la zona de mujeres ya que ella sólo se paraba a mirar las chaquetas y camisas de hombre y trataba de convencerlo para que entrara al probador con sus elecciones. Sin embargo, cuando Draco veía algo para ella y se ofrecía a pagárselo Hermione se negaba en rotundo.

—¿Por qué no me dejas hacerte regalos? —se quejó él, dándole una patada a una pequeña piedra del camino.

—Primero porque no necesito nada —argumentó Hermione, orgullosa—. Y segundo porque si quisiera algo podría comprármelo yo.

—Qué chica más independiente, cualquiera lo diría —se rió.

Draco soltó su mano un momento para quitarse la chupa. Aquel día hacía un calor sofocante para tratarse de la fría y húmeda Londres. Se la puso bajo un brazo y volvió a estirar la mano para tomar la de Hermione, pero después de unos segundos de no encontrarla en el aire se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato caminando solo. Se giró sobre sí mismo y la vio unos metros más allá, clavada en el suelo mientras miraba hacia el interior de una tienda con los labios entreabiertos y el ceño un poco fruncido.

Lo que Hermione estaba viendo era nada más y nada menos que a su padre, que hablaba con la dependienta de una tienda mientras dejaba uno de los folios del montón que llevaba consigo sobre el mostrador. La chica lo cogió, le dedicó una sonrisa y lo guardó. Su padre sonreía de una manera un tanto forzada al salir por la puerta, pero la sonrisa terminó de desaparecer de su rostro en cuanto levantó la vista y vio a su hija frente a él. Pareció quedarse mudo. Apretó el taco de folios sobre su pecho de manera instintiva.

—¿Papá?

—Her… Hermione, ¿no ibas a la biblioteca?

—¿No estabas trabajando?

Hermione miró al hombre con desconfianza mientras unos segundos de silencio se apoderaban del momento. Su padre era la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar, sobre todo después de que tras del almuerzo hubiera salido corriendo de casa mientras se ponía la chaqueta a toda prisa y gritaba que lo habían llamado del trabajo.

—He… he venido a entregar unos papeles.

Hermione miró el interior de la tienda con escepticismo.

—¿Qué tipo de papeles tendría que entregar una empresa dedicada a las relaciones internacionales a una tienda de decoración? —su padre no respondió. Podía ver las pequeñas gotas de sudor nacer en lo alto de su frente, parecía al borde del colapso. El tembleque de sus manos desvió la atención de su hija hacia la cómoda y holgada ropa que ahora vestía—. ¿Dónde está el traje con el que saliste de casa esta tarde? ¿Qué está ocurriendo, papá? ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?

Al no recibir respuesta, Hermione estiró una mano para intentar alcanzar una de las hojas pero su padre giró el torso justo a tiempo para que no pudiera hacerlo. Entonces se acercó mucho más para tratar de hacerse con el tocho entero, no le importaba si tenía que forcejear con él delante de la gente, definitivamente lo haría. Y lo hizo. Las personas que pasaban por ahí empezaron a mirarlos mientras ellos se peleaban durante unos segundos por aquellas hojas, que terminaron desparramadas por el suelo cuando finalmente resbalaron de los brazos de Peter. Éste maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a recogerlas del suelo de inmediato, pero Hermione fue capaz de coger una al vuelo y ver de lo que se trataba. Tuvo que leerlo un par de veces para terminar de entenderlo.

—¿Qué haces repartiendo tu currículum por las tiendas, papá?

El tono de Hermione sonaba cauteloso, aunque había un atisbo de horror mal contenido en el trasfondo.

Su padre se incorporó para mirarla. Parecía agotado, abatido, como si esa especie de forcejeo con su hija lo hubiera terminado de rematar.

—Porque me han despedido del trabajo, Hermione —respondió Peter. Su voz era profunda y demoledora, y daba la sensación de que fuera a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero no pueden despedirte, ¿cuántos años llevas en la empresa? ¡Desde antes de que yo naciera!

—Pues llevo meses sin trabajo, hija mía —su padre se acercó a ella y le quitó la hoja de la mano suavemente.

—¿Meses?

—Sí, meses. Hace poco que se acabó el finiquito que me dieron y desde entonces he estado tirando de ahorros.

—¿Pero por qué no…?

Su padre dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

—¿No es evidente? No os he dicho nada para no preocuparos. A pesar de contar con el sueldo de tu madre era el mío el que sostenía a la familia, sé que lo sabíais. Las cuentas no salen y es por eso que llevo tanto tiempo intentando encontrar un nuevo empleo.

—Pero papá, ¿entonces qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar buscando empleo de lo que has trabajado toda la vida?

—¿Crees que no lo he hecho ya? —su padre suspiró de nuevo, resignado—. Las empresas quieren gente joven que acabe de terminar sus estudios para que puedan ir creciendo dentro de la organización, no a un cincuentón como yo, que está más cerca de la jubilación que otra cosa. En todo este tiempo no he recibido ni una sola llamada para ir a una entrevista de trabajo, por eso he tenido que empezar a buscar puestos como reponedor o dependiente. Tampoco creo que así vayan a darme una oportunidad pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Hermione no lo dudó ni un segundo. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, debía ofrecer al núcleo familiar su propio sueldo para ayudar a mantener su economía. Incluso renunciaría al viaje con sus amigos si fuera necesario… pero antes tenía que respirar profundamente y elegir las palabras sabiamente. Conocía a su padre lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era buena idea soltarle las cosas de sopetón. Antes tenía que preparar el terreno.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando una voz a su espalda la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Buenas tardes, señor Granger —aquel dilema familiar había sido tan inesperado e impactante que Hermione se había olvidado por completo de que iba con Draco, quien ahora le tendía la mano a su padre mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Peter la tomó en lo que parecía ser un acto reflejo, pero su expresión era de completa incredulidad—. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Perdone, le aseguro que he intentado no meterme donde no me llaman pero no he podido evitar escuchar lo que le ha estado diciendo a su hija —cuando el apretón de manos cesó Draco puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, provocando así que su padre abriera mucho los ojos y los mirara casi con horror—. Me gustaría ofrecerle un puesto de trabajo en mi negocio. No creo que haya ejercido alguna vez de camarero, mucho menos en un pub, pero créame cuando le digo que terminará cogiéndole el tranquillo. Su hija ni siquiera sabía servir ni una cerveza en su primer día —Draco hizo una pausa para reírse. Lamentablemente no se percató de las señales que le estaba haciendo Hermione para que abortara misión—. Estoy seguro de que sería una buena mentora para usted, además así podríais pasar más tiempo juntos.

Peter miró a su hija con las facciones divididas entre la incredulidad y el enojo.

—¡¿Estás trabajando en un pub?! —Hermione se agarró a la chupa de Draco mientras veía venir al huracán—. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Eso quiere decir que nos has estado mintiendo a tu madre y a mí todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

Hermione se sintió pequeña por un instante. Fue sólo por un momento que volvió a ser aquella chiquilla callada y temerosa de las represiones que alguna vez había sido… pero había crecido lo suficiente como para no dejar que ese sentimiento de inferioridad y culpa pudiera con ella. Hermione volvió a clavar los ojos en los de su padre y, por primera vez en toda su vida, le sostuvo la mirada sin ni siquiera pestañear. Alzó un poco la barbilla y mantuvo la compostura frente a él.

—No es mi culpa que nunca me hayáis dado motivos para confiar en vosotros. La razón por la que os he ocultado algo así ha sido porque nunca sé cómo vais a reaccionar mamá y tú, ¿lo ves? En cierto modo _os temo_. Y yo no soy la responsable de eso, sino vosotros mismos —vio cómo su padre se ponía rígido ante sus palabras. La sangre había empezado a fluir y acumularse en su rostro dándole un aspecto medio cómico medio aterrador—. Llevo trabajando en el pub casi dos meses, y sí, todo este tiempo he estado haciéndoos creer que iba a la biblioteca para evitar reacciones como esta. Tal vez te hubieras dado cuenta antes si no hubieras estado tan ocupado inventando tus propias excusas y coartadas. No es un secreto que mis habilidades para mentir son más bien mediocres.

Las orejas de su padre estaban hirviendo, casi podía sentir el acaloramiento que debía estar experimentando en esos momentos. Había apretado mucho los labios y la miraba con una clara rabia mal contenida. Hermione siguió mirándolo hasta que fue él quien apartó la vista primero. Peter miró el reloj de su muñeca.

—Son las ocho, deberíamos volver a casa —dijo entonces, su voz estridente.

Hermione y Draco se miraron un momento. No necesitaban hablar para saber que estaban de acuerdo con que ella se marchara con su padre. Un leve y discreto roce de manos y ambos separaron sus caminos por aquel día.

* * *

El trayecto de vuelta a casa fue todo lo incómodo que podía ser. Su padre no había dicho ni una palabra y ella miraba por la ventanilla del coche fingiendo indiferencia. Estaban a un par de calles de su casa cuando Peter la sorprendió rompiendo el silencio.

—Hermione.

La aludida se volvió para verlo con sorpresa.

—¿Sí?

Él parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras mantenía el entrecejo levemente fruncido y la vista puesta en la carretera.

—Corrígeme si me equivoco pero… el hombre de antes, ese tal…

—Draco.

—Sí, Draco. ¿Es el tipo que aparece contigo en el vídeo de internet? —su hija asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Te trata bien?

—Mejor que bien —respondió ella, pero sus palabras se volvieron un susurro. Empezar a hablar de Draco con su padre era sin duda un paso agigantado teniendo en cuenta que éste siempre había rehusado preguntar nada sobre él.

—Su apariencia me hace dudar un poco.

—Sus tatuajes no definen quién es él realmente, papá.

—Sí, tal vez estés en lo cierto. ¿Puedes decirle que acepto su propuesta de trabajo? Antes me he ido demasiado rápido… ¿Crees que le debo una disculpa al respecto?

—No te preocupes, seguro que sigue contando contigo en la plantilla.

—Tienes que explicarme cómo funciona ese trabajo.

—Será un placer ayudarte, papá.

Hermione se percató de que ya llevaban un rato aparcados frente a su casa, pero su padre no parecía tener la más mínima intención de bajarse del coche.

—Oye nena… ¿Es cierto eso que has dicho antes? —murmuró.

—He dicho muchas cosas.

—¿De verdad es miedo lo que tu madre y yo te infundamos?

Hermione se miró las manos, apoyadas suavemente sobre su regazo.

—Sé que vuestra intención siempre ha sido la de protegerme… pero siendo tan estrictos conmigo lo único que habéis conseguido ha sido que os tenga tanto respeto que llegue al punto de rozar la sumisión.

El interior del coche se quedó en absoluto silencio. Lo único que oía Hermione era la respiración irregular de su padre.

—A tu madre y a mí siempre nos ha dado un miedo atroz a que te pasara algo malo —comentó el hombre de repente—. Sabes que eres lo único que tenemos.

—No voy a irme a ninguna parte, papá —respondió ella—. Siempre seguiré siendo vuestra hija… pero tenéis que entender que necesito ser libre. Lo necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, es ahora cuando estoy empezando a sentirme liberada. Mamá ha hecho grandes progresos al respecto, ¿no habláis de ello?

—Últimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, ahora sabes por qué —señaló con el pulgar al montón de ropa que había en el asiento trasero del coche. Estaba a punto de cambiar su traje de chaqueta por un simple delantal. Se estremeció un poco sólo de pensarlo.

—¿Eres consciente de que tenemos que decírselo a mamá?

—Es por eso que no quiero bajarme del coche —bromeó.

Ambos rieron al unísono antes de decidir que era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

* * *

La noticia de su empleo en el pub de su novio afortunadamente se quedó en un segundo plano en cuanto Peter le confesó a su mujer que lo habían despedido del trabajo. Les llevó una hora lograr tranquilizar a la mujer, que se había puesto histérica de repente. Su padre se sentó a su lado en el sofá, tomó su mano con delicadeza y le explicó por qué la economía familiar no se vería afectada mientras Hermione le preparaba un té. Conocer que su marido acababa de conseguir otro trabajo definitivamente ayudó a relajar sus nervios.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que a Edythe no iba a darle un ataque de pánico, Peter se encargó de hacer la cena y Hermione salió a tirar la basura en cuanto terminaron. Teniendo que caminar un par de minutos para llegar a los cubos aprovechó para llamar a Draco por teléfono y así tener un momento de intimidad en medio de la noche, donde nadie pudiera oírles.

—Hermie —saludó alegremente al otro lado de la línea.

—Eres especialista en meter la pata —le recriminó ella en lo que pretendía ser un tono duro.

—No me habías dicho que no se lo habías contado a tus padres, ¿qué voy a saber yo?

—Casi le provocas un infarto a mi padre.

—Los secretismos nunca traen nada bueno, amor. ¿Qué haces?

—Nada, he salido a sacar la basura.

—Eso me recuerda que yo también tengo que sacar la mía. ¿Puedes venir a ocuparte de eso? Me da bastante pereza.

—Tienes que aprender a sacar tu propia basura a la calle —le reprendió, divertida.

—Te dejaría quedarte a dormir después —propuso él con voz sensual. Luego hizo un sonido gutural que provocó las risas de Hermione.

—Si es así entonces me lo pienso —Draco volvió a gruñir de manera graciosa y Hermione se apoyó en una pared cercana. La noche había caído por completo pero la luz de la farola de enfrente conseguía alumbrarla tenuemente—. Mi padre quiere que te diga que acepta el trabajo. Está un poco preocupado porque piensa que puedes querer retirar tu propuesta después de sus malas maneras de antes.

—Ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza dejar a tu padre desempleado por un mal gesto —respondió él, volviendo a ponerse serio—. Seguro que consigo hacerme su amigo en un par de días.

—Seguro —se rió Hermione, consciente de que eso era poco probable tratándose de su padre—. Tengo que agradecerte que hayas hecho eso por él. Es un buen hombre, sólo que cuando se trata de mí no puede contener sus emociones.

—No lo he hecho por él, Hermie, lo he hecho por ti —confesó a través de la línea—. Eres tú la que me importa y sabía que el que tu padre estuviera sin trabajo iba a suponerte más de un dolor de cabeza. Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte, amor.

Ella se mordió un labio mientras sus palabras calaban muy en su interior. Sus hormonas empezaron a danzar haciendo que su deseo por él mojara sus braguitas en ese momento.

Pero un ruido al otro lado de la calle la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Miró hacia donde provenía el ruido y enfocó los ojos lo suficiente como para distinguir una silueta alta parada a lo lejos, en medio de la acera. Su pulso se desbocó de repente y su respiración se volvió agitada. Era una silueta negra y difusa, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de una persona… una persona que no se movía ni un poquito mientras la observaba en la distancia.

—¿Hermie? —dijo Draco por tercera vez.

—Tengo que volver a casa —fue lo único que respondió ella.

Y colgó.

* * *

 **NA2 : **He leído muchas suposiciones sobre quién es ese misterioso acosador. Todas me parecen... interesantes. *Ríe a carcajadas mientras se frota las manos maliciosamente*

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	21. Start again

**NA : **Que sí, que has visto bien. ¡Doble actualización de Y volar!

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Start again.**

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta de su casa y apoyó la espalda contra ella sintiendo su corazón latir desbocadamente. Aquella persona que parecía acecharla en las sombras de la noche se había puesto en marcha tan pronto como ella empezó a caminar, había podido oír sus pasos en la distancia gracias al completo silencio del vecindario.

Tomó una bocanada de aire al saberse a salvo.

Por suerte sus padres no estaban alrededor para preguntarle por qué se ponía una mano en el pecho mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Hermione se tomó su tiempo para recomponerse antes de echar la llave y acercar un ojo a la mirilla. No podía ver nada más allá de la silueta de las plantas del patio delantero pero tenía la ligera sensación de que aquella persona seguía allí.

Fue en ese instante cuando decidió que debía contarle a Draco lo de los mensajes. No sabía si aquel incidente estaba relacionado con ellos, ni siquiera estaba del todo segura de que esa sensación de estar siendo observada fuera del todo real. Tal vez fuera producto de su imaginación, quizás solo estuviera un poco sugestionada… pero iba a decírselo, solo por si acaso.

Se encerró en su cuarto y encendió su portátil solo para escuchar música. Aquel día habían pasado muchas cosas muy intensas. Su reencuentro con Ginny, su confesión de lo ocurrido durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de las Patil, ser pillada y sorprender a su padre a la vez, descubrir que le habían despedido de su trabajo, que él descubriera que llevaba trabajando algún tiempo en el pub de Draco, que éste terminara ofreciéndole un puesto en la plantilla…

Con un suspiro corrió las cortinas y empezó a desnudarse. La lenta melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas sonaba de fondo mientras ponía su ropa sobre la silla del escritorio y se ponía el pijama con tranquilidad. Sabía que debía prepararse mentalmente para lo que supondría trabajar con su padre de ahora en adelante, pero el pensamiento de Ginny fue mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro en el momento en que se tumbó sobre el edredón. Le había prometido que mañana iría a la universidad, pero…

Divagó un momento antes de alcanzar su móvil y ponerse a escribir un mensaje para Julie.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Julie estaba aparcada frente a la puerta de su casa una hora antes de la primera clase. No le había explicado los motivos, solamente le había pedido que fuera a buscarla aquel día para ir a recoger a una vieja amiga que necesitaba de su ayuda. Fue suficiente para que Julie aceptara de inmediato.

Hermione le tendió un bollo de chocolate recién horneado al montarse en el asiento del copiloto, a modo de agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por ella hasta entonces. Había caminado hasta la panadería más cercana solo para comprarle el desayuno más rico y apetitoso que hubiera en el mostrador. Su amiga le sonrió ampliamente y le dio las gracias.  
Lo sujetaba con los dedos de una mano mientras conducía y le iba dando bocados en cada semáforo que pillaba en rojo.

—Esto está delicioso —comentó, todavía con algo de comida en la boca. Hermione le dio la indicación de que girara a la derecha y se rió del hecho de que tuviera chocolate en la comisura de los labios—. Por cierto, ¿quién es tu amiga?

Hermione se mordió un poco el labio de la manera más disimulada que pudo. Sabía que la pregunta de Julie era despreocupada, pero ella temía que pudiera cambiar de opinión sobre lo de ir a recogerla cuando supiera de quién se trataba. Ginny había llegado a ser una persona poco amable, desconsiderada y egoísta. No le hubiera extrañado en absoluto que alguna vez hubiera tenido una mala experiencia con ella por los pasillos de la universidad.

Terminó sacudiendo la cabeza. Conocía a Julie lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no dudaría en ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitara, sin importar quien fuera o lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado.

—Hace un tiempo que no va a la universidad, pero seguro que la conoces… Ginny, Ginny Weasley. Alta, esbelta, pelirroja…

—Ah, claro que la conozco —dijo Julie con naturalidad—. Es decir, nunca he hablado con ella pero sé quién es.

—Todos saben quién es… —Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y luego añadió en un murmullo—. Es por eso por lo que no quiere volver a la facultad.

Julie frunció el ceño mientras seguía mirando fijamente a la carretera. Hacía unos minutos que se había terminado el dulce y ahora conducía con un par de dedos de una mano separados del volante para no mancharlo de chocolate. Hermione sacó un pañuelo de su mochila y se lo tendió para que se limpiara.

—Eso sí que es extraño. Siempre la he visto disfrutar de la atención que le regalaban los demás a todas horas.

—Es cierto, pero… supongo que ha cambiado. No lo está pasando muy bien últimamente.

—Vaya…

—Es aquí.

Julie aparcó en doble fila y Hermione se bajó del coche prometiendo no tardar. Corrió hasta la acera, sintiendo una abrumadora sensación de nostalgia en cuanto levantó la cabeza y vio la fachada de la casa de su amiga. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba allí, aunque llegó a convertirse en su segundo hogar cuando era niña. Era el único lugar donde sus padres le dejaban estar sin la necesidad de su constante supervisión. Le gustaba ir allí por ese pequeño detalle, aunque no era el único en absoluto. La habitación de Ginny era inmensamente más grande que la suya, sus juguetes más divertidos y nuevos y las meriendas de la señora Weasley eran la cosa más deliciosa que podía comer en aquellas tardes de diversión. También recordaba tener un cierto enamoramiento por Charlie, el hermano de su amiga. Aparte de ser igual de guapo que su hermana y mucho más mayor que ellas, tenía una patineta que lo hacía verse un chico duro y sexy cada vez que bajaba la calle con sus amigos sorteando a los coches que pasaban.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios a medida que pensaba aquello. Al parecer siempre le habían gustado de ese estilo, guaperas y sexys. No entendía en qué momento había terminado estando con alguien como Ron.

Estaba a punto de llamar al timbre cuando alguien abrió la puerta antes de que pudiera hacerlo. El señor Weasley la miró con asombro en el porche de su casa.

—Hermione —dijo con sorpresa. Sostenía un maletín con una mano mientras terminaba de meter la otra por la manga de la chaqueta—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Sí, mucho tiempo —coincidió ella. Se quedó plantada donde estaba un par de segundos hasta que Arthur volvió a mirarla y ambos se quedaron callados. Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de continuar—. Vengo a buscar a Ginny.

El señor Weasley parecía realmente sorprendido a la vez que contrariado.

—¿A… Ginny?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—Ayer quedamos para tomar un café y me prometió que hoy iría a la universidad conmigo, he creído conveniente pasarme a recogerla.

Un brillo especial nació en los ojos del viejo hombre cuando escuchó aquello.

—Oh, ¡eso es estupendo! Pasa cielo, pasa —dijo mientras dejaba el maletín en el suelo y salía corriendo en dirección a las escaleras—. ¡Ginny! ¡Ginevra! ¡Ha venido Hermione a buscarte! —lo oyó exclamar mientras aporreaba con entusiasmo la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione esperó un momento en la entrada de la casa, pero el padre de familia pronto volvió a bajar a su encuentro.

—Está acostada, Hermione. Creo que no quiere ir, pero sube chiquilla, sube e intenta convencerla, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar —le dijo, volviendo a coger el maletín. Hermione ya se había puesto en marcha cuando el hombre volvió a llamarla—. ¿Hermione?

—¿Sí?

—Por favor, ayuda a mi hija.

La expresión de Hermione se suavizó al observar el rostro de aquel hombre. Él la miraba con los labios ligeramente apretados en una fina línea y los ojos llenos de amargura. Parecía implorarle sin palabras que sacara a su hija del pozo en el que se encontraba. Ella asintió con firmeza y se dirigió sin vacilar a la habitación de Ginny, a la cual entró sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.

Su amiga estaba hecha un ovillo bajo las mantas, tanto que sólo podía distinguir un poco de su pelirroja cabellera sobresalir sobre la almohada. Hermione subió la persiana y la luz de los primeros rayos de sol se colaron rápidamente por la ventana.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no voy a ir! —dijo su amiga con voz pesada, moviéndose un poco sobre la cama.

—Ayer me prometiste lo contrario.

Ginny se deshizo de las mantas y entrecerró un poco los ojos para verla debido a la claridad.

—¿Hermione?

—Esa soy yo —respondió, luego le sonrió—. Mi amiga nos está esperando aparcada en doble fila así que espero que no tardes en vestirte.

—Hermione…

—Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento y todo eso, pero te dije que iba a ayudarte y aquí estoy. Pienso cumplir mi palabra, sabes muy bien lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser —Ginny resopló de mala gana, pero eso no quitó la sonrisa del rostro de su amiga—. ¿Estás lista para volver a empezar?

A Ginny le costó unos cinco minutos levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo no tardó en ponerse lo primero que cogió del armario y en peinarse brevemente. A pesar de la insistencia de Hermione su amiga se negó a desayunar, así que ambas estuvieron subiéndose al coche de Julie en menos de quince minutos.

—¡Hola! —saludó la conductora. Ginny sólo asintió un poco con la cabeza desde el asiento de atrás.

—Ginny, ella es Julie. Julie, Ginny —las presentó Hermione.

—Encantada de conocerte.

La pelirroja volvió a asentir antes de entretenerse mirando por la ventana mientras se ponían en marcha.

El camino hacia la universidad lo hicieron mayoritariamente en silencio, pero Hermione decidió romperlo cuando estuvieron en el aparcamiento.

—Allá vamos.

—Un día más —agregó Julie.

Ginny se bajó del coche encogiéndose un poco sobre ella misma. Hermione se desperezó a su lado tratando de parecer despreocupada ante sus ojos.

—No es solo un día más, hoy va a ser un día genial.

Las tres chicas empezaron a caminar lentamente, aunque Hermione y Julie tuvieron que adaptarse al frenético y repentino ritmo de Ginny en cuanto esta sintió las primeras miradas clavadas en ella. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y sujetaba su carpeta contra su pecho como si de un escudo se tratara.

No había mucha gente en la clase cuando llegaron, así que Ginny aprovechó para entrar por la puerta de atrás y sentarse rápidamente en una de las filas más alejadas de la pizarra.

—Córrete un sitio más allá —le pidió Hermione—, nuestro amigo vendrá en breve.

Y así fue. Cedric llegó solo diez minutos después que ellas, sentándose junto a Julie y consiguiendo llamar toda la atención de Ginny, quien frunció el ceño ligeramente e interrogó a Hermione con la mirada. Esta supo muy bien que su reacción había sido provocada por su colorida y extravagante ropa, pero estaba segura de que su percepción sobre él cambiaría en cuanto lo conociera más allá de su forma de vestir.

La clase se había empezado a llenar poco a poco, y aunque habían escuchado algún que otro murmullo sobre Ginny de gente que ni conocían, ni las Patil, ni Potter ni ninguno de sus antiguos amigos se percataron de su presencia cuando fueron llegando. Definitivamente eso fue un alivio para Ginny, y que aquella asignatura fuera más práctica que teórica también fue un punto a favor para conseguir que se relajara. Que tuviera que estar pendiente a las fórmulas de la pizarra y los procedimientos para resolver los problemas ayudó a que se olvidara momentáneamente de todo lo que había a su alrededor que tanto le preocupaba. Pero eso cambió drásticamente en cuanto terminó la clase y la gente fue saliendo al pasillo.

Las hermanas más populares de la facultad se la quedaron mirando en cuanto se percataron de su presencia. Hermione pudo apreciar cómo levantaban el mismo lado de la comisura de sus labios al mismo tiempo. Estaba claro que no habían esperado verla allí a esas alturas, mucho menos con la cara lavada, el pelo un poco alborotado y una sudadera gris que parecía ser dos tallas más grandes que la suya. Hermione apretó los dientes y cerró su libro con un sonoro golpe que atrajo la atención de las gemelas. Las miró fijamente de manera intermitente, sin pestañear y con un semblante bastante severo dibujado en el rostro. Ellas fueron las primeras en apartar la mirada y salir de la clase. El simple y bochornoso recuerdo de haber sido privadas de la atención de todos el día de su cumpleaños fue suficiente para que entendieran que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada sobre Ginny cuando Hermione estuviera cerca.

Esta sonrió triunfal en cuanto las víboras salieron por la puerta. Ella y sus amigos se habían quedado completamente solos. La gente había cogido la costumbre de ir a la cafetería a desayunar, a darse una rápida vuelta por el centro comercial o en el caso de los más estudiosos ir a estudiar a la biblioteca ya que la universidad no había encontrado aún un profesor sustituto para la asignatura de Estadística. Pero Hermione sabía muy bien que lo último que necesitaba Ginny en ese momento era mezclarse entre la multitud, así que optó por quedarse dentro de la clase y pasar la siguiente hora allí.

Los cuatro se levantaron e hicieron un corrillo, Cedric y Hermione apoyándose en las mesas.

—No he tenido tiempo de presentaros como es debido —comentó Hermione, todavía un poco deslumbrada por la camiseta verde llena de purpurina de su amigo—. Cedric, esta es mi amiga Ginny. Ginny, él es Cedric. Llegó a la ciudad hace poco.

Ginny le había tendido la mano, pero el muchacho ya se había adelantado para darle dos besos en las mejillas.

—No te había visto nunca por la clase —dijo él.

—Es que hace un tiempo que no vengo —respondió ella, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

—No puedo imaginar por qué —rió, un poco risueño—. ¿Quién no querría venir a hacer veinte problemas seguidos de Electra, con lo divertidos que son?

Hermione distinguió un pequeño atisbo de sonrisa asomar por entre los labios de su amiga. No le llegó a los ojos, pero al menos era algo.

El nuevo profesor de Estadística los sorprendió a todos al aparecer de repente. Pareció comprensivo con el tema de que los alumnos estuvieran en cualquier otra parte menos en la clase y dio media hora libre para esperar a los que les diera tiempo de volver. Comentó a los que estaban allí que acababa de firmar un contrato casi exprés y que por eso la universidad no había tenido tiempo de anunciarlo a sus alumnos. También dijo que le llevaría un par de días corregir los exámenes del primer parcial y que, después de pensarlo detenidamente, había decidido cambiar el plan de la asignatura y considerar solamente la nota de dicho examen como nota final de la asignatura. Era lo más lógico, después de todo sólo quedaban un par de semanas para acabar el cuatrimestre y definitivamente no daba tiempo a terminar el temario con tan poco tiempo restante. Hermione se sintió extrañamente aliviada al haber accedido a colarse en el despacho del antiguo profesor para hacer el examen, aunque eso significara que había roto las reglas. Un poco de la adrenalina del momento recorrió de nuevo su columna vertebral en un visto y no visto.

* * *

El día pasó más rápido y tranquilo de lo esperado inicialmente. Ginny pareció mantenerse estable a pesar de que ambas sabían que los murmullos y las miradas de soslayo iban a ser inevitables. Supo mantener el tipo y fue capaz de quedarse a todas las clases, aunque su alivio al salir de la última del día fue más que evidente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Hermione mientras se dirigían a la salida.

—Era consciente de que estaba faltando a muchas clases, lo que no sabía era que me sentiría tan perdida al volver… —murmuró ella.

—No te preocupes por eso, puedo dejarte mis apuntes.

—Aun así no creo que lograra ponerme al día, hay mil cosas que ni siquiera entendía de dónde salían…

—¿Por qué no te vienes esta tarde al pub donde trabajo? —preguntó Hermione de repente—. Cedric va todos los días a estudiar, él también ha perdido muchas clases y ha tenido que esforzarse en ponerse al día, ¿verdad?

—Claro, yo tengo las cosas frescas y puedo ayudarte a resolver dudas —apuntó el chico—. El establecimiento de su novio es tranquilo y agradable por las tardes, tiene wifi y a veces se llena pero si te pones en una de las mesas del fondo nadie te molesta.

Ginny miró a su amiga con curiosidad. Hermione pudo ver en su mirada que se debatía entre el hecho de no querer salir más tiempo del estrictamente necesario de su casa y la posibilidad de conocer por fin al hombre que consiguió hacer despertar a su amiga de su aburrimiento eterno. Ambas chicas parecieron recordar a la vez su pasado encontronazo en la cafetería de aquella facultad. Hermione revivió el sentimiento de decepción que le provocó el hecho de que su amiga no la creyera cuando le confesó lo de Draco, Ginny se arrepintió al instante de su comportamiento de antes y de no haber valorado su amistad cuando la tenía. Ahora volvía a tenerla a su lado, a pesar de que creyó que nunca más cruzaría una sola palabra con ella.

—¿A qué hora voy? —dijo al fin.

* * *

Al contrario de cómo había estado siendo anteriormente, Hermione se encontró a su padre en casa cuando llegó de la universidad. Su madre todavía no estaba allí, así que él se encontraba haciendo la comida. Resultó un poco incómodo saludarse como si nada teniendo en cuenta que en un par de horas estarían saliendo hacia el pub de Draco para su primer día de trabajo conjunto. Ninguno quiso hablar del tema hasta que estuvieron llegando.

—Esto…

—¿Sí?

Su padre se aferraba al volante como si le fuera la vida en ello. Gruñó un poco por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo dices que se prepara un café en la máquina?

—Cuando lleguemos te lo explico.

—Pero no puede ser muy difícil, ¿verdad? Es sólo un café.

—Un café, un batido, un zumo, una cerveza… aprender a usar la máquina de café no es muy complicado que digamos, lo difícil es que no se te olvide ninguna comanda y seguir el ritmo de pedidos a medida que se llena el local —oyó a su padre resoplar. Sabía muy bien que se ponía muy nervioso cuando algo escapaba a su entender y conocimiento—. Pero no te preocupes, papá. Con un poco de práctica serás el mejor camarero de toda la ciudad.

Tuvieron suerte de encontrar un aparcamiento muy cerca del pub, por lo que llegaron un poco antes de la hora de entrada. Draco los estaba esperando apoyado en la barra con una pose que a Hermione le pareció de lo más sexy.

—¡Suegro! Bienvenido a mi humilde local —dijo el rubio cuando los vio entrar.

Su padre se mostró un poco reacio a responderle hasta que Hermione le dio un pequeño toque con el pie.

—Gracias —dijo secamente.

—No hay de qué, hombre. Mire, aquí tiene su contrato. Puede leerlo detenidamente y decirme si quiere cambiar algo. Horario, sueldo… lo que sea. Puede ver que soy un jefe bastante flexible —le sonrió.

Peter cogió el contrato y leyó las primeras líneas.

—Pero… pero esto es un contrato indefinido —dijo con incredulidad.

—¿Hay algo malo con eso?

—¿No… no vas a hacerme un contrato en prácticas? No tengo experiencia laboral en este sector.

—Oh, no hace falta. No se preocupe por eso, confío en que en unos días ya sabrá hacerlo todo a la perfección. Si lee la parte del horario puede ver que le he asignado el turno de mañana, pero puede empezar viniendo con su hija por las tardes para aprender e incorporarse a su horario oficial cuando se sienta preparado. Los turnos de mañana y los de tarde suelen ser muy parecidos.

Peter se sentó a una de las mesas a leer su contrato y Draco y Hermione esperaron en la barra a que firmara.

—Estás muy guapa —le susurró Draco por lo bajo—. Esas ojeras te favorecen.

Ella le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas.

—No he dormido muy bien esta noche.

—Pues hoy te necesito despierta.

—No voy a dormirme sobre la barra —se rió ella.

—No me refiero a ahora… —respondió el rubio misteriosamente.

—¿Qué?

—Listo —los interrumpió su padre—. Lo he leído varias veces y no encuentro nada que modificar.

El rostro del hombre se había relajado un poco de la constante tensión que sufría desde hacía tiempo. Al parecer, el hecho de volver a estar empleado había conseguido hacerle el día. Draco cogió el papel, lo dobló un par de veces y se lo metió en el bolsillo interno de su chupa. Hermione lo miró con un deje de recelo, pero la llegada del primer cliente la hizo centrarse en su trabajo. Se puso su delantal a toda prisa y le tendió uno nuevo a su padre, que en ese momento estaba metiéndose tras la barra con torpeza.

—Atento —dijo ella para que prestara atención a la manera en que preparaba un cortado.

Trabajar teniendo que explicarle a su padre todos y cada uno de los pasos para hacer cualquier cosa resultó algo bastante agotador. No fue una sorpresa que echara a perder alguna que otra comanda o que no supiera hacer algo a pesar de habérselo repetido en reiteradas ocasiones. Hermione casi pudo verse a ella misma en su primer día de trabajo, agotada, agobiada y con todo el delantal lleno de café.

Habían pasado un par de horas cuando Cedric la saludó al entrar y se dirigió a su mesa de siempre.

—Papá, ¿ves a ese chico de ahí? Prepárale un café con leche y llévaselo con un cruasán de crema. Yo me ocupo de los demás clientes.

Hermione miró su reloj de muñeca mientras preparaba otro zumo natural. Ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que Cedric estaba allí. Le echó un vistazo rápido antes de mirar hacia la puerta. A pesar de encontrarse hasta arriba de trabajo no podía evitar estar pensando en Ginny. Realmente esperaba que entrara por la puerta para poder servirle una infusión caliente y reconfortante y verla estudiar con Cedric en lugar de quedarse encerrada en su casa.

La tarde transcurrió sin demasiado ajetreo, cosa que se salía de lo habitual. A su padre le hacía falta mucha más práctica, quizás un poco más de la que ella necesitó en su momento para acostumbrarse al trabajo, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse con el tiempo.

Ella entró en el establecimiento justo cuando su amiga había perdido la esperanza de que apareciera. Quedaba una hora para cerrar, y como ya no había tanta clientela como antes Hermione se encontraba limpiando la barra con el paño húmedo. Verla aparecer de repente tuvo el efecto de una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su interior. Hermione se apresuró a dejar el paño a un lado y salir corriendo de detrás de la barra para saludar a su inquieta amiga. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho miraba en todas direcciones de manera casi enferma, como si estuviera esperando que pasara una desgracia en cualquier momento. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco cuando encontró a Hermione entre la gente.

—Siento la tardanza… —dejó que sus brazos cayeran sin cuidado a cada lado de su cuerpo—. No iba a…

—No ibas a venir —la interrumpió Hermione—. Sí, pero lo importante es que al final lo has hecho. Ven, te acompaño a la mesa de Cedric.

El caminar de las chicas se vio interrumpido cuando alguien agarró el brazo de Hermione sigilosamente. Tiró de ella y la hizo retroceder unos pasos, alejándola de su amiga.

—Hermie.

La aludida se contuvo de propinarle un manotazo a Draco al comprobar que todavía había clientes alrededor.

—Me has asustado —se quejó, sintiendo su ritmo cardíaco taladrarle el pecho desde dentro.

—Comprobaba que tu corazón funciona perfectamente para esta noche —se burló.

—¿A qué te refieres con _para esta noche_? —preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba la expresión de su rostro detenidamente.

—Pues que necesito disponer de ti durante gran parte de la noche. Lo ideal sería que pudieras quedarte hasta mañana, pero ya sabes que no quiero crear conflictos familiares —miró a Peter yendo de un lado a otro tras la barra y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Disponer de mí? ¿Para qué?

—Sorpresa.

—¿Gran parte de la noche? —Draco asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Hasta qué hora estamos hablando?

El hombre fingió concentrarse en contar con los dedos de ambas manos.

—Hasta la una o las dos de la mañana, supongo.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa. Luego se mordió un labio mientras veía a su padre a lo lejos y se imaginaba su respuesta si llegara a pedirle permiso para salir hasta tan tarde siendo el día siguiente un día laborable.

—Pero mañana es viernes, tengo clases por la mañana…

—Yo te cubro —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Su desaliñada amiga se acercó a ellos—. Dile a tus padres que te quedas esta noche en mi casa para terminar un proyecto de clase. Si mañana no consigo… si mañana no voy a clase y faltas a la primera hora seguro que tus amigos pueden dejarte los apuntes.

Hermione miró a su amiga con sorpresa, procesando sus palabras con detenimiento para comprobar que el plan no tuviera lagunas.

—Vaya, tú debes de ser la amiga de Hermie —dijo Draco cuando su cabellera pelirroja le hizo caer en la cuenta de quién era.

—Por suerte, así es. Tú debes de ser el tatuador sexy que la trae loca —Hermione fue a darle un codazo en las costillas pero ella se apartó en el momento justo.

—Afortunadamente ese soy yo —la amplia sonrisa de su novio deslumbró todo el lugar—. Encantado de conocerte… ¿Ginna?

—Ginny.

—Eso, Ginny. Yo soy Draco —le estrechó la mano y luego agarró a Hermione de la cintura, la atrajo a él y le dio un dulce beso en la coronilla antes de alejarse—. Ponte guapa para esta noche.

Hermione sacudió un poco la cabeza. Draco siempre conseguía provocar en ella esa sensación de aturdimiento que desordenaba todas las ideas en su cabeza.

—Tienes que explicarme qué hace tu padre sirviendo meriendas en delantal —comentó su amiga, devolviéndola a la realidad.

* * *

Que Ginny la llevara a casa en su coche cuando hizo el cierre de la tarde ayudó a que sus padres se tragaran lo de que iba a quedarse en su casa a dormir. Cogió su carpeta de la universidad y echó una muda en su mochila. Ginny se paseaba por su habitación mientras esperaba a que terminara de elegir la ropa, pero no había nada en su armario con lo que Hermione lograra sentirse "guapa".

—Si al menos me hubiera dicho dónde vamos a ir sabría qué ponerme —se quejó por lo bajo—. ¿Qué te parece esto?

Hermione sostuvo la prenda frente a su cuerpo para conocer la opinión de Ginny, pero el ceño fruncido de esta pronto le hizo entender que no estaba de acuerdo con su elección.

—Hermione, cuando un hombre te pide que te pongas guapa es porque va a llevarte a un sitio elegante. No creo que ese poncho de lana entre dentro de lo que podamos considerar _elegante_. Además, la moda de los ponchos pasó hace cinco años. ¡Cinco!

Hermione resopló sonoramente.

—Ir de tiendas no es lo mío.

—Lo sé —respondió ella—. Coge la mochila, vamos a mi casa.

* * *

Tanto el señor como la señora Weasley se alegraron enormemente de ver a Hermione entrar en su casa, y después de unos minutos de saludos y preguntas de cortesía, ambas amigas subieron las escaleras hasta la habitación de Ginny. Esta sacó varios de los modelitos de su armario y los extendió sobre la cama para que Hermione decidiera.

La mayoría de ellos eran vestidos ajustados y faltos de tela que dejaban al descubierto más piel de la estrictamente necesaria. En Ginny esos vestidos se veían espectaculares, de eso no había duda, pero tampoco podía negar que no se acercaban siquiera a su estilo propio. Por eso terminó decantándose por la opción menos atrevida, la que ella consideró un conjunto delicado con el que podría llegar a sentirse cómoda. Se trataba de una camisa beis lisa, una falda de vuelo negra por encima de las rodillas y unas meditas opacas, también negras.

—Sabía que te decantarías por ese —comentó Ginny mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de baño que había dentro de su habitación.

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

—¿Desde cuándo es un problema que me cambie enfrente tuya?

Ginny abrió un cajón medio escondido de su armario y sacó un par de prendas más de su interior.

—Desde que vas a quitarte tus braguitas de dibujitos para ponerte esto.

La chica contuvo el aliento mientras escaneaba con los ojos muy abiertos las prendas que sujetaba su amiga. Era un conjunto de lencería de encaje rojo, tan atrevido y provocador como la antigua personalidad de la chica que lo sostenía.

—¿De verdad esperas que me ponga eso? —preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

—Está sin estrenar —dijo Ginny—. Me lo compré antes de que… bueno, ya sabes. No creo que fuera a ponérmelo de todas formas. Te lo regalo.

—Pero…

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerle el conjunto sobre las manos con violencia.

—Escúchame ¿quieres? Está claro que ese hombre quiere tu cuerpo como postre. Tienes que servírselo de manera que lo único que piense sea en repetir ese delicioso plato, incluso antes de terminarlo.

—Pero esto… —cogió el pequeño tanga de encaje y lo miró un momento con pavor—. No estoy segura de que esto vaya conmigo.

—Ay señor —Ginny rodó los ojos antes de empujarla dentro del baño y lanzar dentro la ropa que había escogido—. Al menos pruébatelo. Si el universo ha sido capaz de conspirar para poner a semejante hombre en tu camino tú eres capaz de ponerte lencería sexy para él. Póntela y observa la diosa en la que puede convertirte un poco de encaje y transparencias —Hermione estaba a punto de protestar cuando Ginny le cerró la puerta en las narices—. ¡Ya me lo agradecerás más tarde! —dijo con pesadez al otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

 **NA2 :** Esta historia ha ganado la categoría de "Best erotic story" de los premios organizados por People Choice Dramione. ¿De verdad esperabais que me quedara de brazos cruzados ante eso? *GUIÑO* ¿Listos para sudar en el próximo capítulo?

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	22. Thirty two

**Capítulo 22: Thirty two.**

* * *

Ginny no solo insistió en peinarla y maquillarla a su antojo, sino que también la obligó a que se pusiera sus botas altas de plataformas negras y se colgara un pequeño bolso del mismo tono de la camisa y con el logo de una de las marcas más caras que conocía a modo de estampado.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo con la boca abierta cuando se bajó del coche de su amiga, quien se había ofrecido a llevarla a la puerta de su casa. Ginny le guiñó un rápido ojo antes de que cerrara la puerta, metiendo primera después y desapareciendo tan pronto como doblaba la esquina.

Hermione tragó saliva, sabiéndose bajo su lasciva y penetrante mirada. Draco salvó la distancia hacia ella caminando sin ningún tipo de prisa, lo que provocó que su nerviosismo aumentara por momentos. Cuando llegó a su altura estiró una mano para pasarla por su ahora lacio cabello. Los dedos lo atravesaron fácilmente y con suavidad. Nada parecía indicar que hacía menos de dos horas esa misma cabellera estaba encrespada, enredada y sin brillo.

Draco deslizó el dedo pulgar por su rosada mejilla antes de hacer lo mismo por sus labios. Contra todo pronóstico, el carmín intenso que los coloreaban no desapareció con su roce.

—Ginny pensó que necesitaría un pintalabios permanente —susurró ella.

Draco no respondió. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y besó su boca con agresividad. Hermione sintió sus piernas temblar levemente mientras lo hacía. Su amiga resultó estar en lo cierto.

Cuando la viperina lengua del hombre lamió sus labios por última vez y se separó de ella, necesitó un par de segundos para recomponerse.

—Estás preciosa —susurró él.

—¿Podemos pasar directamente al postre? —preguntó Hermione con voz melosa.

—¿Qué?

—Subir a tu casa —respondió tímidamente mientras, en su intento por resultar todo lo sexy que pudiera, bajaba la cremallera de su chupa con lentitud.

—Todo a su tiempo —dijo él, riéndose un poco de su actuación.

Hermione hizo un mohín.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos?

Draco la dejó atrás a medida que caminaba hacia su moto, luego cogió el casco que reposaba en el asiento y se lo tendió.

—Sorpresa.

* * *

Hermione refunfuñó un poco cuando Draco aparcó en pleno centro y volvió a negarse a decirle dónde iban, pero su intriga pronto desapareció cuando vio que caminaban directos al edificio de The Shard.

Draco no dejó de sostener su mano con firmeza al sacarse un papel del interior de su chupa y enseñársela a la persona encargada de la seguridad de la entrada.

—Adelante —les dijo después de comprobar sus datos, sosteniéndoles la puerta para que pasaran.

El impresionante hall de aquel emblemático edificio de Londres se había quedado libre de turistas y curiosos y ahora sólo podían verse a personas bastante refinadas en su interior. Draco consiguió evitar que Hermione se diera de bruces contra el suelo cuando esta tropezó al levantar el borde de una alfombra con la puntera del zapato. Dos señoras paradas frente al ascensor la miraron como si su traspié las hubiera insultado. También miraron a su acompañante de manera nada disimulada por encima de sus gafas. Si bien Draco había cambiado su camiseta básica por una camisa de botones, también era cierto que tal vez su chupa no iba del todo acorde con el sitio.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a ellos encontraron a un hombre vestido de manera elegante junto a los botones.

—¿A qué piso van, señores?

Las mujeres se bajaron antes que ellos, que lo hicieron en el piso treinta y dos. Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, una chica rubia y esbelta se mordió el labio disimuladamente detrás de un pequeño mostrador junto a la puerta del ascensor.

—Sean bienvenidos al restaurante Hutong, ¿tienen reserva? —la chica parecía estar dirigiéndose a ambos, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Hermione arqueó una ceja al comprobar que la muchacha le hacía ojitos a Draco. Además, a juzgar por la manera en la que se aferraba al bolígrafo daba la sensación de que estaba esperando escuchar su nombre para rodearlo bien grande en la lista que tenía delante.

—Sí, mi novia y yo tenemos reserva a nombre de Hermione Granger —dijo él.

La chica rubia de ojos celestes y atributos físicos envidiables solo pareció reparar en ella en ese momento. Una evidente decepción se apoderó de su expresión de inmediato mientras Hermione interrogaba a Draco con la mirada. Éste se limitó a darle un beso en la frente y esperar a que la chica comprobara su reserva y los guiara hacia su mesa.  
Inclinándose un poco más de lo necesario hacia su novio, la muchacha les tendió la carta y les dijo que pronto vendría su camarero a tomarles nota.

Hermione quiso hacer un comentario sobre la chica que acababa de atenderles, pero como no se le ocurrió ninguna forma de hacerlo que no resultara ofensiva o infantil decidió decir lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella.

—Este sitio es muy bonito.

Realmente lo pensaba. El lugar tenía un estilo oriental que lo hacía único e inigualable. La iluminación era mayoritariamente natural, la luz que recibía el local provenía directamente de la luna, que se reflejaba en las paredes de cristal del lugar de una manera hermosa. Había pequeños árboles de ramas secas a modo de decoración, así como algunas estatuas típicas de China y lámparas de papel rojas en cada una de las mesas. Esto último le daba al ambiente un toque que llegaba al punto de resultar casi hogareño.

La pareja abrió las cartas para empezar a hojearlas.

—Sí, es bonito —coincidió él.

—También debe ser caro.

—La ocasión lo merece.

Hermione siguió mirando la carta mientras hacía cuentas mentales para tratar de descubrir si aquel día hacían un mes de ser oficialmente novios… pero sus divagaciones no llegaron a ninguna parte. Ni siquiera habían acordado convertirse en novios, él simplemente empezó a decir que lo eran y siguió diciéndolo a todas horas hasta que ella se acostumbró a la idea y terminó aceptándola. No tenían un día exacto que celebrar, seguramente ella habría olvidado incluso el día en que se conocieron si no hubiera resultado ser en su cumpleaños. Sacudió un poco la cabeza. Todo era un poco extraño con Draco, aquella no era la típica relación de pareja en la que las personas empiezan siendo amigas, se enamoran lentamente y luego deciden que quieren estar juntos. Ellos estuvieron juntos desde el primer día y en todos los sentidos posibles. Lo que fuera que tuvieran había empezado a mil por hora desde el minuto uno y había seguido cogiendo velocidad con un temerario Draco al volante. Era evidente que a ese hombre le gustaba correr. Arriesgarse. Caerse y volverse a levantar.

Al parecer Draco había pedido una botella de vino mientras ella cavilaba en silencio. Lo supo porque un hombre de rasgos asiáticos le estaba sirviendo una copa de repente. Miró al hombre que tenía enfrente por encima de su carta, pero este se percató de su mirada y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Maldita sea. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era su color favorito. Nunca habían hablado sobre sus gustos musicales, hobbies o aspiraciones en la vida. No sabía en qué instituto había estudiado, ni las notas que había sacado. Aparte de a Alex no conocía a nadie de su familia, ni siquiera le había dicho cómo se llamaban sus padres. Le había contado lo de su desafortunado accidente, sí, pero no sabía algo tan básico como sus nombres…

Definitivamente esa no era una relación normal y corriente, se mirara por donde se mirara. Todo parecía ir al revés… y tal vez fuera eso lo que le tuviera tan enganchada a él. El desconocimiento. La sensación de tener que ir descubriéndolo poco a poco, de vagar desnuda por su piel y hallar tatuajes nuevos y llenos de significado que no había notado antes…

Draco era una caja llena de sorpresas, y aunque todo aquello había empezado casi por el final, tenía claro que quería seguir a su lado y descubrirlas por su cuenta.

El camarero regresó en el momento justo en el que Hermione se obligó a ponerse recta en la silla y volver a la realidad. Ambos pidieron los platos que más llamaron su atención y luego se quedaron mirándose mientras el hombre se alejaba.

—Estás muy callada —apuntó él.

—Pienso en nosotros —respondió ella, cogiendo la copa de vino y mojándose los labios con su contenido—. En nosotros y en cómo sigues incitándome a que beba alcohol.

—Cariño, no hay nada como mezclar unas vistas increíbles, una compañía inmejorable y una buena copa de vino para una noche mágica —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada antes de darle un sorbo a la suya.

Hermione giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a través de la pared de cristal. Londres era una ciudad hermosa cuando la fría noche caía sobre ella y la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en las aguas del Támesis.

—Sí, las vistas son espectaculares… pero yo todavía no sé qué estamos celebrando.

Draco se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y clavó sus ojos en ella con intensidad.

—Celebramos mi cumpleaños, amor —la expresión relajada de Hermione cambió radicalmente en cuanto escuchó su respuesta. Imitó su gesto de inclinarse sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño a causa de la incredulidad—. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo celebraba, pero este año tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños y no me lo has dicho? —preguntó ella, un tanto indignada.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora —respondió él con naturalidad.

—Me refiero a decírmelo con tiempo, no cuando ya estamos sentados a la mesa y no puedo comprarte un regalo —se quejó ella.

—La reserva estaba a tu nombre.

—¿Vas a dejarme pagar la cena?

—Claro que no —Hermione bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero no te preocupes. Sabía que querrías regalarme algo, he pensado en todo —Draco sacó un sobre blanco del interior de su chupa y se lo tendió a través de la mesa. Hermione lo cogió con curiosidad, abriéndolo y sacando los papeles que había en su interior.

—Vaya… No me digas que… —la voz de Hermione sonaba cada vez más y más aguda a medida que se daba cuenta de lo que sostenía—. ¡Son entradas para el concierto de Arctic Monkeys de esta noche!

Draco tomó la mano libre de Hermione y se inclinó un poco para besar su dorso con delicadeza.

—¿Me regalarías tu compañía durante el concierto?

Hermione dejó su mano sobre la suya encima de la mesa. Quería protestar, recriminarle que no le hubiera dicho antes que hoy era su cumpleaños y enfadarse por el hecho de que no le hubiera dejado que le comprara un regalo, uno que fuera suyo de verdad. Por supuesto que quería enfadarse aunque solo fuera un poco, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se encontraba demasiado entusiasmada por la idea de tener en su poder un par de entradas para ver a una de sus bandas de música favoritas aquella misma noche.

—¿Cómo has sabido que…? —murmuró sin dejar de mirar las entradas.

—Había otro concierto en un estadio al otro lado de la ciudad, pero no tienes pinta de que te guste Justin Bieber —Hermione fingió un estremecimiento y ambos se rieron—. Oye, que el chico tampoco es tan malo. ¿Conoces la canción de 2U?

—Eh… no.

—Seguro que has tenido que escucharla, es la de "no limit in the sky that I won't fly for ya"…

—Oh no, ¿de verdad vas a ponerte a cantar aquí?

—No amount of tears in my eyes that I won't cry for ya, oh no…

—Para por favor —suplicó Hermione entre risas.

—With every breath that I take, I want you to share that air with me…

—Cielos, te la sabes entera —comentó ella mientras se secaba una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos debido a las carcajadas.

Todos los allí presentes miraron a la pareja como anteriormente habían hecho las dos señoras del hall. Ninguno de ellos tenía el sentido del humor suficiente como para entender la situación, así que continuaron mirándolos como si fueran bichos raros hasta que el camarero les llevó su comida y ambos siguieron sonriéndose mientras comían.

* * *

Como era de esperar, aparcar por las inmediaciones de la sala de conciertos resultaba difícil incluso para una moto. Hermione leyó la información de las entradas con más detenimiento mientras caminaban el trecho que les quedaba hasta llegar al lugar.

—Aquí pone que las puertas se abren a las diez y media —dijo.

—¿Y?

—Que son las diez y cuarto. Seguramente seremos los últimos de la fila.

Draco sonrió ladeadamente como respuesta, tirando de su mano cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser el final de la cola y obligándola a seguir caminando junto a las personas que esperaban la apertura de puertas sentadas en el suelo. Lo más sensato hubiera sido preguntar, pero Hermione dejó que volviera a sorprenderla.

Pasaron de largo a las personas que encabezaban la fila y bordearon el edificio para dirigirse a un par de hombres parados frente a una puerta trasera que hablaban entre ellos con los brazos cruzados. Ambos hombres eran grandes, fornidos y con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione miró de reojo a Draco a medida que caminaban hacia ellos, pero no dijo nada al comprobar que su expresión estaba completamente relajada.

—Señores —dijo Draco con voz alta y clara cuando llegaron, haciéndose notar.

Los hombres dejaron de hablar de inmediato para mirarlo. Si los estrechones de manos no hubieran sido inmediatos, seguramente a Hermione le hubiera dado un infarto.

—Don Malfoy —saludó uno de ellos antes de mirar a Hermione con curiosidad durante unos segundos.

—Liam… ¿cómo llevas la cura? ¿Algún problema con el tatuaje? ¿Alguna infección?

—Todo bien. El único inconveniente es que gasto un tubo de crema al día.

—Fuiste tú quien quiso que le llenara la espalda entera —respondió Draco entre risas—. Te veré en el estudio la semana que viene para la última sesión. ¿Y qué tal tu mujer, Christian?

—Ya sabes que quedó encantada. Cualquiera que pase por tus manos es un privilegiado —dijo el otro hombre.

Hermione no pudo evitar pensar cuán acertado estaba ese hombre sin ni siquiera saberlo.

—Me alegro. ¿Necesitáis que saque las entradas?

—No hombre, no hace falta —dijo Christian mientras Liam les abría la puerta—. Venid, os acompaño dentro.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras pasaban entre bastidores y otros lugares donde definitivamente no se esperaba que estuvieran. Al atravesar un largo y oscuro pasillo lleno de cables por el suelo llegaron a una puerta cerrada. El hombre se sacó una llave del bolsillo de su uniforme y abrió la puerta.

—Mis compañeros estarán a punto de hacer la entrada, así que daos prisa.

Draco agradeció a su amigo y tiró de Hermione hacia fuera. El hombre volvió a cerrar la puerta tras ellos, que ahora se encontraban dentro de la sala de conciertos completamente vacía. Hermione se soltó de su mano y corrió hacia el escenario.

—¡Estamos en primera fila! —exclamó.

Todos los instrumentos estaban colocados estratégicamente sobre el escenario. La batería estaba un poco más al fondo mientras que las guitarras y el piano estaban más cerca del público. Todos tenían el nombre del grupo en un lugar visible y bien grande. Un micrófono del tipo 55sh se alzaba imponente frente a ella.

Hermione supuso que las personas de fuera llevarían una eternidad esperando en la cola, pero no logró sentirse ni un poquito culpable por habérsela saltado. Ver a los chicos de su banda de música favorita tocar en directo a escasos centímetros de ella era… era un sueño hecho realidad.

Draco se puso tras ella cuando la gente empezó a entrar. Las primeras personas en llegar parecieron un poco confusas al encontrarles allí, pero pronto se mezclaron entre la gente y pasaron desapercibidos.

La sala se llenó en menos de quince minutos y las luces se apagaron media hora después. Ya habían tenido lugar las pruebas de sonido y la gente estaba empezando a impacientarse, pero la puesta en escena de los integrantes de aquella famosa banda pronto hizo a todo el mundo enloquecer.

Hermione no pudo evitar unirse a la euforia que la rodeaba cuando sonaron los primeros acordes. Empezar el show con la canción titulada "Do I wanna know" fue una decisión más que acertada. La gente enloqueció con el ritmo del bajo y la batería. No era para menos, incluso Draco terminó uniéndose al cántico de la banda y los fans. El vocalista estaba tan cerca de Hermione que podría haber tocado su pierna de haber estirado la mano.

La canción de "Arabella" provocó que todo el mundo se moviera y saltara en el sitio con el estribillo, y la de "Knee socks" hizo a todo el mundo dar palmas a la vez. Pero sin ningún tipo de duda la canción que marcó la diferencia fue la de "I wanna be yours". La gente empezó a suspirar desde la primera palabra.

 **"** **I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust…"**

La melodía era lenta pero intensa, y el cantante sabía ponerle ese toque a su voz que la hacía sonar irresistible y provocadora. La compenetración de la banda era perfecta y la iluminación había pasado a ser un poco más tenue que antes.

 **"** **I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I will never rust…"**

Hermione cerró los ojos y empezó a balancearse lentamente de un lado a otro, concentrándose por completo en la música y la voz del vocalista.

 **"** **If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot. You call the shots babe, I just wanna be yours".**

Unas inesperadas manos hicieron a Hermione sobresaltarse cuando se posaron en sus piernas y se deslizaron sobre las medias hasta sus muslos.

 **"** **Secrets I have held in my heart are harder to hide than I thought. Maybe I just wanna be yours, I wanna be yours, I wanna be yours".**

Esas grandes manos se colaron por debajo de su falda y presionaron el hueso de su pubis para pegarla aún más a él. Podía notar su excitación a través de sus pantalones, su cuerpo impactó en ella con violencia.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspirando por el sofoco que le provocaba la situación. Una sala llena de gente, su banda favorita tocando la canción más sensual nunca antes escuchada, el hombre más sexy del planeta haciéndole saber sin palabras que le gustaba, que era el motivo de su deseo y que, como decía la canción que sonaba en ese momento, quería ser sólo suyo.

En un momento dado Draco la empujó con su cuerpo para clavarla contra el escenario. Las personas que estaban tras ellos aprovecharon ese pequeño paso para estar más cerca de sus ídolos, por lo que la pareja pronto se encontró atrapada entre la multitud.

Hermione tuvo que apoyar las manos sobre el escenario mientras las de Draco siguieron jugando con su cuerpo. La chica miró a su alrededor con disimulo y terminó abandonándose al placer cuando comprobó que absolutamente nadie reparaba en ellos en ese momento. La melodía casi erótica, la candente letra cantada por una seductora voz y las inquietas manos de Draco consiguieron que Hermione llegara al clímax de una manera que ni siquiera llegaba a entender. Su sexo latía fuertemente cuando la última nota dio fin a la canción. Draco la seguía apretando contra el escenario, aprovechando el par de segundos que tardaron en dar paso a otro de sus éxitos para susurrar en su oído:

—Quiero mi postre.

* * *

El concierto siguió siendo igual de fabuloso hasta el final. Hermione vio con pena cómo la banda se despedía de su público frente a ella. ¿No podían volver a empezar? Sin duda había sido una experiencia para repetir.

Una vez resguardados del frío de Londres, la pareja subió las escaleras hacia el apartamento de Draco y, una vez dentro, ni siquiera se molestaron en encender las luces. Draco tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y la tomó de la cintura desde atrás, empezando a besar su cuello con deseo. Ambos caminaban lentamente hacia el dormitorio, pero Hermione tuvo que encontrar su propia voz dentro de ella para romper el ardiente silencio que los envolvía.

—Necesito un momento.

Él la agarró mucho más fuerte antes de responder:

—Iré a por ti si tardas.

Cuando sus manos dejaron de sujetar sus caderas, Hermione se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Volvía a estar excitada, pero había algo que debía comprobar antes de salir ahí de nuevo.

Su ropa pronto estuvo puesta sobre el borde del lavabo, pero sus ojos no dejaron de enfocar el suelo hasta que no estuvo mentalmente preparada. Cuando al fin alzó la cabeza y se miró al espejo un intenso rubor apareció en sus mejillas de inmediato. Prácticamente se había puesto tan roja como la lencería que llevaba.

Pasó unos temblorosos dedos por la tela del sostén. Era transparente en su mayor parte, por lo que sus pequeños y redondeados senos quedaban al trasluz de la fina prenda. Se puso de puntillas para llegar a verse la parte de abajo. El tanga era de un encaje delicado y con pequeños volantes a ambos lados de la cadera.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. No podía decir que el conjunto no fuera bonito ni sexy. Lo era, y mucho. El inconveniente era ella. Su cuerpo parecía no adaptarse bien a lo que llevaba puesto y más que atractiva parecía de risa. Empezó a verse fallos por todas partes, sus ojos casi empañados.

Sacudió la cabeza. Draco estaba esperándola en la cama, ¿es que acaso iba a dejar que sus inseguridades estropearan el momento? Él ya le había dejado claro en innumerables ocasiones que le gustaba, que deseaba tener su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas para enredarse en él y tomarla, y hacerla suya una y otra vez.

Hermione volvió a mirar fijamente el espejo. Esta vez era una chica resuelta y decidida la que se reflejaba en él. Ginny tenía razón, ese conjunto la hacía verse como una diosa. Y el pintalabios rojo seguía estando intacto.

Antes de darse cuenta la chica se encontró abriendo la puerta del baño y caminando con pasos firmes hacia el dormitorio. Draco se incorporó en la cama cuando la vio aparecer como si le hubiera dado un espasmo. Sus ojos se habían abierto como platos y sus labios se habían separado ligeramente al mirarla de arriba abajo. Tuvo que tragar saliva cuando Hermione hizo un movimiento de cabeza para echarse hacia atrás el lacio cabello. Los pechos de su novia se movieron levemente, provocando que su ya de por sí gran excitación se revolviera fogosa entre sus piernas.

La reacción de Draco ayudó a que la confianza de Hermione terminara de consolidarse. Esta se mordió un labio y caminó con pasos decididos hasta la cama, sorteando las prendas que Draco había ido dejando caer al suelo y poniendo una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo cuando llegó. Draco acarició sus muslos, todavía sorprendido por su repentino cambio de actitud y su lencería provocativa. Ella se movió un poco en su regazo, rozando su intimidad con la suya.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le susurró al oído.

Draco gruñó, cacheteando su trasero con ambas manos y arrimándola a él como si quiera fundirla en su pecho. Lamió su cuello con empeño y se dejó hacer cuando ella metió la mano por dentro de su ropa interior y empezó a masturbarlo. Su torso desnudo y lleno de tatuajes empezó a sudar con el paso de los segundos.

Ambos rodaron sobre la cama y Hermione se agarró uno de los senos cuando él no perdió el tiempo y echó a un lado el tanga para meterse en ella. Sentirse bien consigo misma era casi tan placentero como aquello. Casi.

Draco la estaba penetrando con más ganas que nunca, duro y sin pausa. Todo su ser ardía en llamas bajo su cuerpo. Ella alzó una mano para pasarla por sus abdominales, él separó un poco más sus piernas con violencia. Ambos gimieron y se amaron con pasión hasta que el desenfreno desató la lujuria y no pudieron contenerla más.

Pero la noche no acabó ahí. A Hermione ya no le importaba faltar a clase al día siguiente y a Draco le daba igual no dormir en toda la noche siempre y cuando ella siguiera llevando ese húmedo y enloquecedor conjunto del demonio.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review sexoso? :3**  
 **Cristy.**


	23. Mother in law

**NA : **¡Hola! Ya iba siendo hora de volver a actualizar, ¿verdad? Seguramente me estaré repitiendo, pero agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo que me dais. Que os guste lo que escribo con tanto amor y cariño es algo indescriptible que me llena de orgullo. Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

* * *

 **Capítulo 23: Mother in law.**

* * *

Hermione ya llevaba un buen rato despierta, pero todavía no había decidido si ir a la universidad ese día o no. La idea de quedarse observando toda la mañana a un Draco sumido en un profundo sueño era demasiado tentadora… y aunque aún era temprano, su lado más responsable no parecía muy dispuesto a dejar de recordarle que ya había perdido muchas clases aquella primera semana de "rebeldía". Aquella semana en la que decidió fugarse con un desconocido sin hacer demasiadas preguntas al respecto.

Una leve sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios. Todavía no comprendía muy bien cómo había acabado ahí, en qué momento había decidido romper con todos sus esquemas y entregarse por completo a ese hombre en la primera noche… pero no se arrepentía de nada. A veces pensaba que tal vez con el tiempo iría entendiendo su manera de actuar entonces. Estaba claro que en su pasado cumpleaños había necesitado un estímulo que la hiciera sentir viva, su pequeño tatuaje improvisado había sido el resultado de la falta de emociones que la había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón… Y sí, había elegido darle un vuelco a su vida el día de su cumpleaños por ser precisamente el inicio de un nuevo año en su vida, aunque habría sido cuestión de tiempo que terminara estallando de haber decidido quedarse en casa y seguir alargando su aburrida existencia un poco más.

Pero tal vez las cosas no hubieran salido igual a como eran en la actualidad, y eso la hacía estremecerse. Ya no podía imaginarse en otro lugar en el que él no estuviera. Las cosas no habían sido siempre perfectas, pero estaba segura de que se quedaría a enfrentar cualquier adversidad que pudiera hacerles frente. Ya no se iba a ningún lado.

Draco rodó un poco sobre sí mismo y quedó sobre un costado, frente a ella. Las sábanas se habían deslizado hacia abajo y habían dejado su torso desnudo a la vista. Hermione ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo mejor, luego se mordió el labio en un acto reflejo. La noche anterior había sido… espléndida. La mejor de todas. Ella seguía llevando el conjunto de lencería rojo que Ginny le había regalado antes de la cena, aunque ahora una gran camiseta blanca ocultaba gran parte de su cuerpo. La había cogido del suelo y se la había puesto justo antes de dormirse, pero Draco no se había dignado a levantarse de la cama para vestirse. Creía recordar haberlo visto poniéndose la ropa interior antes de apagar la luz, pero estaba tan cansada que no podía afirmar que aquello fuera del todo cierto...

Podía sentir su sonrojo coloreándole la piel y un repentino ardor en sus mejillas. Ya había estado en esa situación antes, ya lo había visto dormir semidesnudo y había recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada… pero se sentía extrañamente bien volver a hacerlo después de todo ese tiempo. Se sentía como la primera vez.

Y hablando de eso, él era su primera vez. Su primer tatuaje, su primera cerveza, su primera vuelta en moto… su primera relación. Ron no contaba, ahora podía verlo con claridad. Lo que había tenido con él no había sido ni la mitad de real de lo que Draco le había brindado en tan poco tiempo. Cariño, apoyo, felicidad. Sólo había aguantado tanto con su ex novio por el miedo a la soledad, por poder decir que había alguien al otro lado de la línea en sus días más bajos y solitarios… pero él ni siquiera respondía a sus llamadas cuando lo necesitaba. Siempre estaba demasiado ocupado siendo un capullo, no sólo con ella, sino también con otras chicas. Siempre había conocido sus infidelidades pero nunca se había decidido a darse valor a sí misma. Prefería seguir estando en una relación tóxica que no le aportaba nada a verse sola de verdad. Pero ella nunca le había querido, jamás había permitido que sobrepasara la línea que Draco había hecho trizas en la primera cita. Él había podido arrebatarle su dignidad, pero al menos ella había sido capaz de negarle su cuerpo. Y era obvio que él tampoco la quería, lo comprobó por la manera que tuvo de cortar con ella. Todos esos mensajes que luego llegaron a su teléfono sólo demostraron hasta qué punto podía llegar a ser un psicópata. Ni contigo ni sin ti. Sabía de sobra que hacía lo mismo con todas sus otras chicas. Las quería sólo para él. No era más que un estúpido.

En ese momento, y sin saber por qué, vino a su mente una de las frases de Shakespeare:

 _"Ámame u ódiame, están ambas a mi favor. Si me amas yo siempre estaré en tu corazón. Si me odias, siempre estaré en tu mente"._

Nunca lo había querido, pero incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho ni siquiera podía odiarlo. Sentir compasión por él tal vez, pero no lo odiaba. No guardaba ningún sentimiento hacia él, ni positivo ni negativo. Ahora solo era un borrón en su pasado del que ya no se acordaba. Draco se había encargado de llenar su cuerpo de besos y vaciar su mente de malos recuerdos. Él había sido el punto de inflexión en su transformación y ya no había cabida para nadie más, ni siquiera para los fantasmas del pasado.

Una respiración profunda de Draco la hizo volver de repente a la realidad. Lo miró durante un instante… Pensar en Ron había traído consigo una pregunta que empezó a resonar en su cabeza. Draco había sido la persona con la que había decidido dejarse llevar y dar el gran paso. Él sabía que lo era, pero… ¿cuántas chicas se habrían enredado en las sábanas de su cama antes que ella?

Era un pensamiento bastante incómodo a decir verdad. Podía verlas tocar su cuerpo y besar sus labios, y a él disfrutando de la compañía y la excitación. No sabía cuántas eran, ni siquiera conocía sus rostros… pero las imaginaba muy diferentes a ella. Más acordes a él.

Trató de no dejar que sus inseguridades volvieran a apoderarse de su mente cuando Draco finalmente abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

—Buenos días, preciosa.

—Buenos días —susurró en respuesta.

Draco se desperezó un poco y bostezó antes de volver a mirarla. Ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero lo hizo tan mal que lo único que consiguió fue que el semblante de Draco se tornara preocupado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

¿De verdad era tan transparente? Apretó un poco los labios y fijó la vista en la almohada. No sabía muy bien qué decir, ni siquiera sabía si tenía derecho a decir aquella pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza en voz alta. Draco estiró un brazo para tomar su barbilla y obligarla a mirarle.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es una tontería.

—Nada que te preocupe es una tontería —dijo él—. Tal vez para ti lo sea, pero no para mí.

Hermione cerró los ojos cuando su mano se deslizó por su rostro y acarició su mejilla. ¿Realmente quería saber la respuesta? Su dedo pulgar entreabrió sus labios y lo pasó delicadamente por ellos. La sensación era cálida a la par que excitante. Abrió los ojos de nuevo. Tal vez no le gustara lo que pudiera decirle, pero sí, quería saber la respuesta.

—Sólo me preguntaba con cuántas chicas has estado antes que yo —dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, aunque Draco estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo.

—Sólo con una, ya lo sabes —respondió él un tanto sorprendido.

—No me refería a eso… —Hermione bajó la mirada de nuevo y tragó saliva. No había formulado la pregunta adecuadamente y ahora no sabía si sería capaz de volver a intentarlo.

—¿A qué te referías entonces? —su curiosidad era más que evidente. Al igual que la suya.

—Me refería a con cuántas mujeres te has acostado —las palabras se cayeron de su boca antes de darle el tiempo suficiente para cerrarla.

Draco se acomodó un poco mejor en la cama.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque quiero conocerte… —el corazón le latía intensamente en el pecho. Draco no respondió—. Tienes razón, no debería haberlo pregunt…

—Con más de las que puedo recordar —la interrumpió, contestando así a su pregunta.

Ella reprimió un suspiro, aunque no sabía muy bien de qué se sorprendía. Ya conocía la respuesta incluso antes de haber pensado en la pregunta. Sus habilidades y destrezas en la cama no se habían desarrollado solas, ¿verdad? Era obvio que para alcanzar la perfección había tenido que practicar.

—Perdona.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Porque no debería haberte preguntado algo así.

—No hagas eso —le pidió.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Culparte por sentir curiosidad.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño.

—Es sólo que… bueno, tú has sido el único para mí. Y yo ya sabía que ibas a decirme algo así, pero…

—¿Estás celosa? —inquirió Draco, medio divertido.

—¿Estaría mal si lo estoy? —preguntó en voz baja mientras jugaba un poco con la sábana bajo su cuerpo. No hallaba la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo mirándolo a la cara.

—Creo que es natural, yo también lo estaría de tratarse de ti —respondió—. Y eso que yo nunca he sido celoso.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó de nuevo, alzando la mirada al fin.

—Nunca. Con nadie. Eres la primera en descubrir esa parte de mí.

—Pero tú no tienes nada por lo que sentirse así. Literalmente no ha habido nadie antes que tú.

—Lo sé, pero sólo imaginarlo… —alzó el puño y lo apretó de manera divertida.

Ella se rió, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

—No imagines esas cosas.

Draco se incorporó un poco más y quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de la muchacha, quien empezó a respirar más rápido de lo normal debido al repentino e inesperado acercamiento.

—No pienses en todo lo que hay en mi pasado —susurró él—. Si hubiera sabido lo que era estar contigo te juro que te hubiera esperado.

Hermione apoyó la frente contra la suya y cerró los ojos.

—Si hubiera sabido de tu existencia me hubiera asegurado de aparecer en tu vida mucho antes que Astoria —pronunciar su nombre en voz alta era… extraño. Sí, pero necesario—. Me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando lo necesitaste.

Draco besó sus labios levemente.

—No creo que hubieras aguantado lo que aguantó ella.

—Yo no me hubiera ido —Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo. Él sonreía caballerosamente. Pudo ver que, aunque la recordaba igual que ella, no tenía la más mínima intención de reprocharle su reciente huida.

—Dejémoslo en que nos encontramos en el momento perfecto. ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe?

Justo en ese momento su teléfono sonó un par de veces dentro de su mochila. Hermione no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que era un nuevo mensaje sin remitente.

—Pues ahora que lo dices…

* * *

Cuando Draco se marchó al estudio ella se quedó rezagada unos minutos más en la cama. Ya llegaba tarde a la primera clase, pero tal vez podía tomar el metro hasta la facultad para la segunda. Quizás incluso se bajase un par de paradas antes simplemente por el placer de pasear.

Tenía que admitir que contarle a Draco lo de aquellos extraños mensajes le había quitado un considerable peso de los hombros. No es que fuera a hacer que desaparecieran de un día para otro, pero al menos ya estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Y para su sorpresa le había dado mucha más importancia de la que le daba ella misma.

Se vistió dejándose la lencería puesta y trató de adecentar su pelo antes de salir. Había planeado quedarse en el apartamento un poco más, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que si se daba prisa podía pasar a comprarle un regalo de cumpleaños a Draco.

* * *

Fue una sorpresa encontrar a Ginny sentada junto a Cedric. Éste estaba entre medio de Julie y la pelirroja y garabateaba algo distraídamente en un cuaderno. Hermione los saludó y se sentó junto a Ginny.

—Qué bueno que has venido —le dijo con alegría. Al menos podía ver que se había peinado y usado algo de su antiguo maquillaje, aunque seguía vistiendo las mismas sudaderas anchas de su hermano.

Sin previo aviso, su amiga metió la mano por dentro de su camiseta, cogió uno de los tirantes de su sostén con un dedo y lo sacó por fuera para verlo. Luego lo soltó y dejó que le diera un latigazo en la clavícula.

—Lo que es un milagro es que _tú_ hayas venido —dijo Ginny antes de darle tiempo para que pudiera quejarse. Sus ojos seguían visiblemente hundidos, pero en su rostro había aparecido una sonrisa medio traviesa—. Pensé que os quedaríais en la cama toda la mañana.

Hermione le dio un codazo, pero el sonrojo apareció en su rostro de todas formas.

—Yo ya he perdido muchas clases y él tenía que ir al estudio —comentó.

—¿Te dijo al fin a qué se debía tanto secretismo?

—Era su cumpleaños.

Ginny abrió mucho la boca y la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Es su cumpleaños y es él quien te prepara una sorpresa a ti? —Hermione asintió casi con orgullo—. Por lo que más quieras, no sueltes nunca a ese hombre.

—No entra en mis planes hacerlo —se rió.

—¿Y qué le has comprado? —preguntó su amiga.

En ese instante las luces se apagaron y entró en el aula la profesora de Historia de la economía. Estupendo, otra clase de leer aburridas diapositivas.

—Me he pasado por algunas tiendas antes de venir aquí, pero no he encontrado nada interesante.

Ginny se acercó un poco más a su amiga para responderle en un susurro, ya que la clase se había quedado completamente en silencio mientras esperaban a que la profesora encendiera el ordenador.

—Vamos al centro comercial cuando acaben las clases. Yo te llevo a casa después.

* * *

Hermione se despidió de su amiga y cerró la puerta del coche con un golpe de cadera, no sin cierta dificultad. Aquella caja era complicada de llevar si teníamos en cuenta que también cargaba con una abultada mochila llena de ropa y libros y sujetaba su carpeta de la universidad bajo el brazo.

Cuando por fin consiguió abrir la puerta de su casa y pasar dentro se encontró con que sus padres la estaban esperando para comer.

—Al fin llegas —dijo su madre desde el salón—. Has tardado mucho.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. He ido con Ginny a comprarle un regalo a Draco después de clase.

Sus padres se giraron sobre sus respectivos asientos para mirarla. Ambos pares de ojos se posaron directamente en la caja que cargaba a duras penas.

—¿Un regalo para Draco? —preguntó Peter.

—Sí, ayer fue su cumpleaños.

Hermione soltó todas las cosas sobre el sofá, fue a lavarse las manos rápidamente y se sentó a la mesa junto a sus padres. Empezó a servirse la comida mientras escuchaba las noticias despreocupadamente, pero un silencio repentino la hizo alzar la mirada de su plato. Alguien había apagado la televisión. Confundida, miró a su madre dejar el mando sobre la mesa con suavidad.

—¿Qué? —inquirió.

—Tu padre y yo hemos estado hablando sobre Draco.

Hermione se puso tensa de repente. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que aquello no podía ser bueno?

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Tuvo mucho cuidado de articular esas dos palabras con la mayor naturalidad posible, aunque por dentro sentía la necesidad de levantarse de la mesa y salir corriendo.

—Bueno… —empezó su madre.

—Creemos que es hora de hacer las presentaciones oportunas —la interrumpió Peter.

—Sí, tu padre ya lo conoce pero yo aún no y creo que eso es importante. Hemos pensado que podíamos organizar una merienda aquí, en casa.

—Siempre y cuando esto vaya en serio —apuntó Peter con firmeza.

—Vaya —Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. Ni siquiera podía ocultar mínimamente la sorpresa de su rostro—. Sí, claro que va en serio papá. Me parece una idea estupenda.

Su madre estiró una mano sobre la mesa y acarició el dorso de la de Hermione con las yemas de los dedos.

—Estamos orgullosos de ti, y si ese hombre te hace feliz entonces tiene las puertas de nuestra casa abiertas —dijo—. Podemos celebrarle el cumpleaños atrasado.

Hermione ignoró el ligero gruñido de su padre al otro lado de la mesa. Sabía que con el tiempo lograría aceptar que su pequeña se había hecho mayor y que ya tenía edad para estar con quien quisiera. Además, Draco estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo para ganarse su confianza.

* * *

—Llamaré a Alex para que venga un par de horas antes —dijo él mientras se sacaba el móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Hermione miró a su padre ponerse el delantal al otro lado del pub. Luego contempló el semblante despreocupado de su novio mientras deslizaba la pantalla con un dedo.

—¿De verdad que no te importa?

—¿Por qué iba a importarme?

Hermione se ponía nerviosa de tan solo imaginarlo.

—Mis padres son un poco… especiales.

Draco frunció el ceño y le puso el dedo índice en los labios.

—No te metas con mis suegros.

Ella se rió con ganas. Todavía estaba aprendiendo a ver la vida como él. Sabía encontrar las oportunidades en las peores situaciones, y eso era algo que le encantaba de su personalidad. Cogió su teléfono y aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje a su madre mientras él hablaba con su primo. Seguro que su predisposición a quedar aquel mismo día le daba puntos positivos.

Estaba terminando de pulsar el botón de "enviar" cuando Draco la agarró del delantal con disimulo y la acercó un poco más a él.

—¿Has vuelto a recibir uno de esos mensajes? —le preguntó con seriedad.

—No —respondió ella—. Ya no son tan constantes como al principio.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes —se quejó de nuevo.

—¿Qué habrías hecho al respecto?

—Habría tenido todo este tiempo para intentar convencerte de que lo denunciaras.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No es para tanto.

—Sí que lo es.

—Bueno, escucha. No voy a ir corriendo a la policía por unos cuantos mensajes de alguien que seguramente haga esto porque esté aburrido.

—Me dijiste que te sientes observada —dijo con dureza, casi gruñendo.

—También te dije que lo más seguro es que me hubiera sugestionado. Intento ver esto de la manera más racional posible.

—Sigo pensando que deberías denunciarlo. Sólo por si acaso.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Luego salvó la poca distancia que había entre ellos y rodeó su cintura con los brazos. No quería verlo así de preocupado por nada. Él pareció suavizar la expresión de su rostro con su contacto. Hermione se mordió un labio y él presionó su baja espalda para arrimarla a su cuerpo todo lo posible… pero en ese momento Peter se aclaró la garganta demasiado fuerte como para dejarles constancia de que lo había hecho para que se separaran. Definitivamente nadie se arriesgaba a desgarrarse la garganta de esa manera si no era para que alguien lo escuchara en la otra punta del establecimiento.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato, por supuesto. Ella dándole la espalda a su padre y fingiendo recogerse el pelo en un moño despeinado y él sonriendo en su dirección y haciéndole un gesto como de quitarse el sombrero.

La tarde transcurrió sin demasiado ajetreo, por lo que Hermione tuvo tiempo suficiente para seguir enseñándole a su padre cómo convertirse en un buen camarero, aunque lo cierto es que ya iba cogiendo algo más de soltura.

Cedric apareció a la hora de siempre, pero esta vez no venía solo. Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando vio entrar a Ginny por la puerta.

—Papi, ¿puedes seguir con esto?

Literalmente le arrojó aquellas naranjas antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—Claro nena… eh, con cuidado.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

Casi se pega en la cabeza al pasar por debajo de la barra para salir al encuentro de sus amigos.

—Cualquiera diría que no me has visto en años —dijo la pelirroja con un toque sarcástico.

Hermione le dio un abrazo que definitivamente no había visto venir.

—Es que me alegro mucho de verte por aquí —explicó—. Has salido de casa sin necesidad de que te ruegue como loca.

—Oh no, para eso ya está él —dijo su amiga mientras señalaba a Cedric, que se había adelantado para sentarse en su sitio de siempre a pesar de que el establecimiento estaba medio vacío.

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a mirar a su amiga y preguntar:

—¿Cedric te ha rogado que vengas a estudiar con él?

Ginny pareció sopesar su respuesta detenidamente.

—Digamos que ha sabido convencerme. Nunca viene mal un profesor particular cuando casi te cargas el cuatrimestre.

—Se ha ofrecido a ser tu profesor particular… —dijo Hermione con claras segundas intenciones.

—Sí… Es decir, ¡no! ¿Qué dices? —Ginny frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza para mirarlo durante una milésima de segundo—. Es raro. Ha venido todo el camino con los auriculares puestos y chasqueando los dedos.

—Es… especial —afirmó—. Pero ha sido una sorpresa verte entrar con él.

—Oh, ha sido muy insistente —Ginny se quedó pensativa un par de segundos. Luego agitó la cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea—. Viste extraño.

—Tiene unos gustos peculiares, sí —Hermione se rió—. Pero para gustos los colores, ¿no?

—¡Y cuántos colores!

Ambas amigas se rieron un poco más antes de que Hermione tuviera que volver al trabajo y Ginny al estudio atrasado. Definitivamente Cedric era un tipo un tanto excéntrico, pero si sabía lo que hacer para animar a Ginny entonces era el amigo más maravilloso del mundo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo su padre cuando llegó a su lado y se puso a meter los vasos sucios en el lavaplatos—. Como dejaste de hablar de ella por un tiempo pensé que tú y Ginny os habíais peleado. Me alegra haber estado equivocado. Vuestra amistad siempre ha sido muy bonita.

Hermione le dio un alegre beso en la mejilla antes de seguir con sus tareas. Su padre tenía razón. Volver a poder contar con la auténtica Ginny, la de siempre, era algo genial. En ese momento las diferencias del pasado parecían no haber existido nunca.

Y la tarde siguió pasando entre cafés y magdalenas, pero antes de que quisieran darse cuenta Alex estaba entrando en el local para sustituirlos. Tremenda fue la sorpresa de Hermione de verlo sujetar la puerta para… para que Julie pasara tras él. Ambos parecían llevar grabado en la frente la frase "SÍ, ESTO ES UNA CITA" mientras se acercaban a la barra.

Hermione le dedicó a su amiga una mirada inquisidora que lo único que hizo fue incrementar su timidez.

—Tú y Alex, ¿eh? —le susurró mientras el chico iba dentro a cambiarse.

—Cállate —dijo ella con vergüenza.

—No, si no pasa nada. No podría juzgarte aunque quisiera. Esos genes son de infarto.

Julie se llevó una mano a la boca para disimular su sonrisa.

—Hemos ido al cine —le informó—. Teníamos pensado ir a tomar algo antes de que empezara su turno pero Draco le ha pedido que viniera antes por alguna razón.

—Oh, vaya…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que soy la culpable de arruinar tu cita… Mis padres querían organizar una merienda en mi casa para conocerlo mejor. Es por eso que le ha pedido a su primo que viniera antes.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. De todas formas me ha prometido que me preparará uno de sus batidos especiales, esos que ni siquiera están en la carta.

—Eso suena delicioso.

—Hermione —saludó Alex a sus espaldas.

Su padre ya estaba listo para irse.

—Hola Alex —dijo. Luego le dedicó una mirada simpática a su amiga antes de decirle por lo bajo—: Si luego esto se llena y no puede echarte demasiada cuenta en la mesa del fondo están Cedric y Ginny.

Julie se giró para mirarlos en la distancia.

—¿Nos vamos? —quiso saber Draco mientras se frotaba las manos, apareciendo de repente.

* * *

Hermione se había imaginado el camino de vuelta a casa mucho más incómodo, pero resultó demasiado divertido ver cómo Draco charlaba animadamente con su padre desde el asiento del copiloto (había insistido en ir al lado de su suegro) mientras éste respondía entre refunfuños. Resultaba hasta tierno viéndolo desde fuera.

La llegada a casa fue cálida. Su madre lo recibió con un torpe abrazo y lo invitó a pasar al salón con un evidente nerviosismo no muy propio de ella.

—Es usted muy amable, suegra —dijo él mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

—Me ha dicho suegra —le susurró Edythe a su marido.

—Sí, lo hace a menudo —respondió Peter.

Hermione reprimió una carcajada a duras penas y se sentó junto a su novio.

—¿Quieres té? —le ofreció su madre.

—¿No hay cerveza? —preguntó el rubio con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Esto… Peter, ¿tenemos cervezas? —preguntó la mujer, algo incómoda.

—Sabes que aquí nunca ha habido cervezas, amor.

—No tenemos, Draco —parecía a punto de colapsar—. Pero puedo ofrecerte leche, zumos, batidos…

—En ese caso tomaré té, gracias.

Hermione tiró de su camiseta para llamar su atención cuando la mujer salió de la habitación.

—La estás intimidando —le susurró.

—¿Con mis encantos? —dijo él.

Sus padres aparecieron unos instantes después con la tetera, dos pares de tazas y una pequeña tarta de nata.

—Hermione nos comentó que ayer fue tu cumpleaños, así que he comprado una tarta para celebrarlo —dijo la mujer.

Ahora era Draco el que parecía sorprendido.

—No hacía falta, señora…

—Calla, me estoy esforzando mucho porque te sientas aceptado.

Su tono de voz fue más amistoso que otra cosa, por lo que Hermione consiguió no ponerse nerviosa también. Era cierto, realmente se estaba esforzando.

En la bandeja que había traído no había velas para soplar, y Hermione supuso que era debido a que hubiera sido demasiado para la primera toma de contacto. Lo de la tarta ya era un buen detalle, sobre todo tratándose de su madre.

—Bueno Draco, cuéntanos un poco sobre ti.

Edythe empezó a repartir las porciones de tarta mientras Draco hacía un breve resumen de su vida. No entró en demasiados detalles, pero dijo lo suficiente como para dar a entender que era huérfano y que su pasado no había sido demasiado feliz.

—Mi hija parece feliz contigo —dijo Edythe después de una pequeña pausa en la que le dio un sorbo a su taza de té—. Y eso te convierte en parte de esta familia.

—Es muy amable por su parte.

El ambiente se había vuelto casi melancólico. Era bonito ver a su madre cumpliendo su promesa de cambiar y aceptando al que sin duda era el amor de su vida. Su padre, por el contrario, no había vuelto a intervenir en la conversación. Al menos había dejado de refunfuñar.

—¿Y qué opinas del vídeo ese que…? El viral, el que salió hasta en las noticias —por supuesto su madre no iba a dejar la sesión de interrogación tan pronto. Todavía le faltaban algunas preguntas importantes que hacerle.

—Oh, me encanta —respondió con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miró con curiosidad. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca le había preguntado qué opinaba al respecto—. Creo que la mitad de las visitas que tiene son mías. Lo miraba cada vez que tenía un rato libre o mientras esperaba a algún cliente. Creo que capta a la perfección lo que ocurre cuando dos personas conectan: todo lo demás deja de importar. Quedarte bajo la lluvia, empaparte y arriesgarte así a pillar un resfriado hasta parece romántico con la persona adecuada.

Hermione apretó un poco los labios. Lo que para ella había sido un lastre durante unas cuantas semanas, para él había sido algo bueno. Incluso se lo había tomado con humor. Todavía podía verlo con esas gafas oscuras para evitar que le reconocieran por la calle… pero en su defensa debía decir que si había llegado al punto de odiar ese vídeo había sido porque había aparecido en el peor de los momentos. La incertidumbre de no saber si se había quedado embarazada, la maldita distancia que puso entre ambos para poder pensar con claridad y la creencia de que gracias a ello lo había perdido para siempre habían sido determinantes para que no quisiera ver ese video ni en pintura.

Pero tal vez debía plantearse volver a verlo ahora que las cosas se habían arreglado. Quizás ahora podía verlo con otros ojos y, quien sabe, incluso gustarle.

—¿Y te gusta tu trabajo?

—Me encanta. No me imagino trabajando fuera del estudio.

Ninguno habló mientras Draco se servía otra porción de tarta, esta vez el doble de grande que la que Edythe le había servido anteriormente. Hermione nunca hubiera imaginado lo que vendría a continuación.

—Muchas gracias por darle trabajo a mi marido.

Peter tuvo que toser un poco al atragantarse con una avellana del dulce. Tal vez Draco no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero Hermione podía jurar que su madre acababa de darle un pisotón a su marido por debajo de la mesa.

—Sí. Muchas gracias por eso —murmuró el hombre.

—Como ha dicho mi suegra antes, ahora somos familia, y la familia se ayuda en las adversidades.

Hermione pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo su madre fruncía los labios de manera casi imperceptible. Estaba claro que no le gustaba ni un pelo que la llamara de esa manera, y aunque no se lo había preguntado estaba segura de que no se trataba de otra cosa que el hecho de que la hacía sentirse vieja.

Todos siguieron hablando durante un buen rato, unos más animadamente que otros, pero todos juntos al fin y al cabo. Cuando empezó a oscurecer y ya fue el momento de las despedidas, Hermione se ausentó un momento para volver con una gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo verde entre los brazos.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamó, dejando el regalo en su regazo.

—Te dije que no me compraras nada.

—Deberías haber sabido que no te echaría cuenta —Draco se rió—. Vamos, ábrelo.

Un poco nervioso, Draco empezó a desenvolver aquel regalo. Fue el turno de Hermione de reírse cuando vio su cara al comprobar lo que era.

—¿Un casco?

—Un casco _personalizado_ —apuntó ella. Luego le quitó la caja de las manos, la abrió y sacó de su interior un casco negro para la moto con unas pequeñísimas pegatinas de mariposas moradas en la parte de atrás. Sus padres ya habían empezado a recoger la mesa, así que en ese momento se habían quedado solos—. Tienes que usarlo. Es un regalo.

Él la atrajo después de comprobar que sus padres seguían en la cocina, le arrebató el regalo de las manos, lo dejó sobre la mesa y le plantó un tremendo beso en los labios que la dejó sin respiración.

—Te vuelves muy dulce cuando tratas de protegerme —susurró mientras se lamía los labios de manera sensual. Hermione entendió el doble sentido de la frase.

—Te quiero vivo para que puedas seguir saboreándome —le advirtió.

Él agarró su pelo en un puño y ladeó su cabeza para poder acercar el rostro a su cuello. Luego de dejar un reguero de saliva por su mandíbula y dejarla a ella con ganas de más, se separó. Su padre entró en la habitación con un paño húmedo un par de segundos después, limpió la mesa y volvió a irse.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y enredó los dedos en su pelo.

—¿Lo usarás? —dijo con preocupación mal disimulada.

—Te lo prometo.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D  
Cristy.**


	24. The incident

**NA : **¿Preparados para el drama?

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi preciosa cuñada, **Tati**. Eres una persona con un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho. Te preocupas mucho por mí, tus lindas palabras siempre consiguen reconfortarme. Estoy orgullosa de tenerte como amiga.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Te quiero mucho.

* * *

 **Capítulo 24: The incident.**

* * *

Los días habían ido pasando, y con ellos había empezado a llegar el verdadero frío londinense de esas fechas. Ya habían hecho algunos exámenes parciales, pero todavía les quedaba uno más antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Debido a todo el tiempo que había pasado en la biblioteca durante la última semana Hermione no había podido pasar todo el tiempo que hubiera querido con Draco.

Él no se había quejado al respecto, pero al parecer la estaba extrañando tanto como ella a él, ya que algunas mañanas en las que no tenía que trabajar había ido a su facultad sólo para verla un rato entre clase y clase.

A pesar de que había pasado ya algo de tiempo, la gente seguía alucinando al verlos aparecer. Ya casi habían conseguido pasar desapercibidos yendo solos por la calle, pero era juntarse en un espacio público y ver los teléfonos y las miradas apuntándolos directamente a ellos.

Hermione no había vuelto a ver el vídeo, no por falta de ganas, sino por falta de tiempo. Quería convertir las malas sensaciones y los malos recuerdos de la primera vez que lo vio en algo completamente nuevo. Quería sonreír al verlo por el hecho de saber que Draco volvía a estar a su lado, pero sencillamente no encontraba el momento para hacerlo. El estudio y el trabajo la dejaban completamente agotada al final del día, con llegar a casa y tirarse en la cama como único pensamiento recorriendo su mente en esos momentos.

—Ey —dijo Hermione levantando la mirada de sus apuntes cuando alguien tiró un lápiz e impactó justo en su coronilla. Jasir la miraba con impaciencia—. ¿Qué?

El chico respiró profundamente de manera divertida.

—Vale, chica de la mente distraída, te pregunto por tercera vez si vas a venir el sábado al centro comercial.

Hannah dejó su bolígrafo a un lado e intervino en la conversación.

—Sí, vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje.

—¿Vais a ir todos? —preguntó Hermione.

Tanto la hermana gemela de Julie como Eric, su novio, asintieron con la cabeza.

—Vamos a ir a comprarnos bikinis nuevos —dijo Cho.

—Yo quiero comprarme una pamela —comentó Julie—. He oído que en España se llevan mucho.

—Menuda horterada —dijo Hannah con aversión.

—En ese caso iré con vosotros —respondió Hermione—. Ahora que lo pienso mi ropa de playa necesita una renovación.

La bibliotecaria llamó al orden tan fuerte que el sonido retumbó por todo el lugar. Todos volvieron a sumergirse en sus estudios en ese momento. Hermione hubiera hecho lo mismo si Ginny no hubiera tirado de su sudadera de estudio para llamar su atención.

—Llevas unos días en las nubes —susurró cerca de su oído.

Hermione apoyó un codo en la mesa y sujetó su cabeza con la mano.

—Hace tres días que no veo a Draco —respondió ella, también en un susurro.

—Pensé que os veíais por la tarde.

—Ni siquiera he podido estar con él unos minutos cuando he ido a trabajar. Esta semana está haciendo turnos dobles en el estudio y acaba el día tan cansado como yo. Además, en tres días me voy de vacaciones a España y…

La bibliotecaria volvió a llamar al orden, esta vez con mucha más energía. Hermione arrugó la nariz en su dirección.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que esa señora te caía bien —le recordó Ginny mientras hacía todo lo posible por no reírse.

—No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de lo molesta que es —dijo—. ¿De verdad no quieres venir al viaje? Todavía podemos ampliar la reserva.

El semblante de Ginny cambió de repente.

—Aún no me siento cómoda con la idea de… —Hermione asintió con la cabeza. No le hacía falta que terminara la frase para saber que todavía no estaba preparada para estar tantos días tan lejos de su casa—. Además, ya le he prometido a Cedric que estudiaría con él.

El chico que se sentaba frente a ella se quitó los auriculares tan pronto como dijo su nombre.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó.

—No puede ser que hayas escuchado algo con la música a todo volumen —dijo Ginny, extrañada—. Puedo escucharla desde aquí.

—Estaba mirando tus labios y me había parecido que pronunciabas mi nombre —respondió risueño, luego se encogió de hombros y se puso los auriculares de nuevo.

Las dos chicas se miraron y rieron por lo bajo.

—Creo que le gustas —se atrevió a decir Hermione.

Ginny le dio un manotazo en el hombro, pero luego se quedó mirándolo unos segundos. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos se pronunciaban mucho más cuando se le quedaba viendo de esa manera tan… triste. La poca luz que quedaba en ellos se apagaba por completo cuando recordaba lo ocurrido en la casa de la playa de las Patil. Las comisuras de sus labios se hundían un poco más y sus pecosos mofletes se coloreaban del color de su pelo. Se obligó a volver a la realidad y apartar la mirada hacia su amiga.

—No, no lo creo.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde su padre se despidió de ella al salir por la puerta para ir a trabajar. Ese día no iba con él ya que se había pedido el día libre. Debía aprobar el parcial de mañana si quería seguir optando al aprobado al final del curso, y Draco ya opinaba que su "suegro" podía hacerse cargo del local sin problemas. Solo esperaba que su padre no sintiera demasiado el cambio de trabajar con alguien más a verse completamente solo para atender a todos los clientes.

Hermione limpió la mesa del salón y esperó a que llegaran sus compañeros. Para estudiar matemáticas financieras era indispensable poder hablar con otras personas para resolver en grupo las infinitas dudas que generaba esa asignatura en los alumnos, así que propuso su casa como punto de encuentro. Julie, Ginny y Cedric no tardaron en llamar a la puerta y estar sentados a la mesa rodeados de apuntes y libros interminables.

Cada dos por tres podía oírse un bufido de resignación, un resoplido de agobio o un "me quiero morir" de boca de las chicas. Cedric era un caso aparte. Tan tranquilo como siempre se dejaba caer un poco en la silla mientras leía despreocupadamente uno de los temas del libro como si de una novela se tratara. Ginny le dio un pellizco en el brazo y él dio un respingo en el sitio.

—Ya sabemos que eres un prodigio y que esto para ti es como un examen de primaria, pero nosotras no tenemos esa suerte —dijo, remangándose las mangas de la sudadera negra de su hermano—. ¡Ayúdanos!

Definitivamente ese chico tenía un don para las matemáticas. Bueno, para las matemáticas y para todas las otras asignaturas de la carrera. Fue un verdadero alivio poder contar con él para resolver dudas y practicar los ejercicios prácticos, aunque a veces fuera difícil seguir lo que decía porque se entretenía con una mota de polvo o se ponía a pensar en sus cosas.

Cuando la madre de Hermione entró en el salón para llevarse las tazas de té vacías, saludó a todos los chicos y le dedicó una sonrisa especialmente cálida a Ginny.

—¿Cómo vais? —quiso saber.

—Es difícil saberlo —respondió Julie, cuya goma del pelo había ido deslizándose hacia abajo y ahora le daba un aspecto como de… como de estudiante en plenos exámenes—. Es una asignatura muy complicada.

—Tan complicada que Hermione y yo vamos a pasar la noche estudiando en mi casa —intervino Ginny—. Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de ello.

—En ningún momento habéis hablado de… ¡Ay!

Ginny siguió sonriendo a la mujer mientras que Cedric se agachaba debajo de la mesa para agarrarse el pie recién pisoteado. Hermione miró a su amiga con un interrogante bien grande escrito en la cara, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez lo había dicho para…

—¡Sí! —dijo Hermione con ganas—. Vamos a pasar _toooda_ la noche estudiando.

* * *

Ginny dejó a Julie y a Cedric en sus respectivas casas antes de parar junto aquel portal.

—Gracias por esto —le dijo Hermione desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Para eso estamos las amigas. Anda, ve.

Hermione le dio un abrazo como buenamente pudo y se dispuso a bajar del coche. Se despidió con la mano mientras la veía marcharse y luego corrió hacia la puerta, pero su dedo se quedó a unos centímetros de llamar al porterillo. ¿Y si…?

Se apresuró a doblar la esquina, saludó al portero de por las noches y entró dentro del local. Estaba segura de que si hubiera sido otra persona no la hubiera dejado entrar con aquellas pintas y esa abultada mochila llena de ropa y libros, pero ser la novia del jefe tenía sus ventajas.

Era jueves y se notaba. La música alta y el pub abarrotado eran claras señales de que la gente venía buscando diversión. Hermione esquivó a los clientes que se le ponían por medio y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se metió por debajo de la barra. Saludó con la mano a Alex, que parecía un poco confuso de verla allí a esas horas, pero no se paró a hablar con él. Subió las escaleras que conectaban el local con su apartamento y abrió la puerta con el juego de llaves que tenía en su llavero. Cuando pasó dentro se preocupó de cerrar tras ella con toda la suavidad posible. Su chaqueta de cuero estaba tirada sobre el sofá, así que ya debía estar en casa. Caminó por el piso de puntillas, pero se paró en seco cuando al fin lo vio de espaldas. Estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina mientras esperaba que algo se calentara en el microondas. Un _pequeño_ detalle a destacar era que llevaba el torso completamente desnudo. Hermione aprovechó el hecho de que todavía no se hubiera percatado de su presencia para admirar los tatuajes de sus hombros y baja espalda. Se mordió un labio instintivamente mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo al fin, dándole vueltas a las llaves con un dedo.

Draco se sobresaltó un poco antes de girarse para mirarla. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro de repente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo sin camiseta? —dijo ella divertida mientras sus fornidos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la levantaban unos centímetros del suelo—. Son preguntas que da gusto hacer.

Draco se rió con ganas, la dejó en el suelo y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

—Manché mi camiseta con la salsa de la pizza mientras comía en el estudio. Quitármela es lo primero que he hecho al llegar a casa —dijo, dándole un beso en los labios—. Tu turno.

—Ginny ha vuelto a ofrecerse como coartada para que pueda pasar la noche contigo —explicó.

—Esa amiga tuya cada día me cae mejor.

El microondas sonó en ese mismo momento.

—¿Qué hay para cenar? —quiso saber Hermione, dejando su mochila en el suelo y olfateando un poco para intentar adivinar qué estaba cocinando.

—Pizza —respondió él.

—¿No acabas de decir que has comido pizza para almorzar?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, esa es lo que ha sobrado de este mediodía.

Hermione rodó los ojos y optó por hacerse algo más ligero con algunas de las pocas cosas que encontró en su frigorífico. Unos minutos más tarde ambos se sentaron en el sofá con sus respectivos platos. Draco encendió la televisión.

—Mañana tengo un examen —comentó ella.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas?

—Bueno… bien, creo. No lo sé en realidad. Antes de acostarnos tendré que repasar un poco para afianzar conceptos.

—Perdona, ¿puedes repetir eso último? —preguntó Draco mientras masticaba con la boca medio abierta—. Me he quedado en cuando has pronunciado la palabra "acostarnos".

Ella se rió un poco y pinchó un poco más de sus huevos revueltos con el tenedor.

—No seas tonto —le reprendió dulcemente—. ¡Y no comas con la boca abierta!

—A sus órdenes —dijo antes de tragar.

La pareja siguió cenando mientras veían las noticias, pero en un momento dado Draco apuntó a la televisión con el control remoto, escribió un par de números y un segundo más tarde el canal cambió. Dejaron de verse imágenes tristes y desoladoras de aquellos países en guerra para dar paso a Bob Esponja.

—¿Ves los dibujos? —Hermione parecía un poco escéptica.

—Es mucho mejor que ver las miserias del mundo, ¿no?

Hermione no podía discutirle eso. A pesar de que siempre le había gustado estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en la actualidad no podía negar que a veces las noticias eran un poco morbosas. Y le hacían sentir como una testigo silenciosa de las injusticias del mundo. Se ajustó un poco más en su parte del sofá y empezó a ver los dibujos con él. Al menos eran divertidos.

—¿Quieres ducharte primero? —le ofreció Draco cuando ambos hubieron terminado.

—No, me duché al llegar de la universidad. Aprovecharé para estudiar mientras estás dentro.

—De acuerdo —dijo él mientras se levantaba y le quitaba el plato vacío de las manos. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en sus fuertes brazos llenos de tatuajes—. Enseguida estoy contigo.

Cuando Draco dejó los platos en la cocina y se encerró en el baño, Hermione cogió su mochila con pesadez y se dirigió a la mesa del salón. No es que tuviera unas ganas tremendas de ponerse a estudiar a esas horas de la noche, pero la idea de tener un aprobado en esa asignatura era más que tentadora. Esparció sus apuntes por la mesa y se puso a repasar.

Estaba en medio de uno de los problemas más complejos cuando se abrió la puerta del baño. Ella estaba tan concentrada en las cuentas que ni siquiera lo escuchó acercarse.

—¿Cómo van esos estudios? —preguntó, poniéndole las calientes y todavía mojadas manos en los hombros.

—¿Eh? —dijo ella sin levantar la vista del libro.

Draco acarició sus hombros un momento antes de desplazar las manos por lo largo de sus brazos.

—Te preguntaba que si vas bien.

—Pues… —demonios, aquel ejercicio era realmente complicado. Se estaba esforzando al máximo por no perderse entre tantos cálculos—. Pues creo que…

Draco acababa de poner las manos entre sus muslos, separándolos sobre la silla con un rápido e inesperado movimiento. Hermione podía sentirlo inclinado tras ella, su respiración en su cuello.

—¿Decías? —susurró.

—Decía que… —Hermione había empezado a sentirse acalorada a medida que sus dedos presionaban su sexo a través del pantalón—. Que creo que…

—¿Que vas bien? —le ayudó. Ella frunció el ceño levemente. Odiaba perder la capacidad para pensar con claridad cada vez que se le acercaba. En ese mismo instante ni siquiera podía respirar con naturalidad.

—Eso —dijo al fin.

Draco siguió presionando los dedos en el punto justo para hacerla suspirar. Luego besó el lóbulo de su oreja y movió la silla para que quedara frente a él. Lo hizo parecer tan fácil como mover una silla sin nadie sentado en ella. Le quitó el botón del pantalón y bajó la cremallera lentamente. Hermione no pudo reprimir un suspiro de excitación.

—¿Te he interrumpido? —le susurró Draco al oído de manera divertida—. Puedes seguir estudiando si lo deseas.

Hermione gruñó un poco en respuesta. Luego besó su hombro aún desnudo. El calor que irradiaba le quemó los labios.

Draco le sacó el pantalón de un tirón y después hizo lo mismo con las braguitas, pero estas las deslizó por sus piernas más suavemente. Volvió a separarle las piernas y clavó una rodilla en el suelo mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella entreabrió los labios y se sujetó al borde de la silla, como si temiera perder el equilibrio de un momento a otro. Cuando lo vio poner la otra rodilla en el suelo y acercar el rostro a su intimidad contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Ya sabía que aquello era lo más placentero después del orgasmo, la primera toma de contacto entre su lengua y su sexo.

El frescor de su saliva activó todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciéndola estremecer. Hermione recordó vagamente que se suponía que debía volver a respirar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió mucho la boca y llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno. Luego se pasó un par de dedos por los labios mientras lo exhalaba lentamente con deseo contenido.

Ahora Draco acariciaba sus piernas con las manos bien abiertas. El fino y rubio vello de Hermione se erizaba allí donde las yemas de sus dedos la tocaban. Un cúmulo de sensaciones provocó que se pasara la lengua por los labios, deseosa de que llegara el momento de sentirlo dentro. Él, por su parte, siguió lamiendo y humedeciendo su intimidad hasta el punto de hacerla mover levemente las caderas debido al placer.

En un momento dado Draco se levantó del suelo. El bulto bajo el pantalón de su pijama quedaba a la altura de su cara. Él ya iba a bajárselo cuando Hermione agarró sus manos para evitar que lo hiciera. Lo atrajo un poco más a ella y, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo, dejó que su pantalón cayera a sus pies. Luego se mordió el labio levemente, cerró los ojos, sacó la lengua y la pasó por su miembro con lentitud. Salivando como estaba, siguió impregnando su sexo con deseo. Draco empezó a gemir al momento. Agarró su pelo en un puño y le introdujo su sexo en la boca abierta. Ella casi nunca hacía eso, tal vez por exceso de vergüenza o por falta de confianza, pero debía admitir que cuando se animaba a darle sexo oral era tan excitante como recibirlo.

El miembro de Draco ya estaba completamente duro y ninguno podía esperar a pasar al siguiente nivel. Cuando se apartó de ella, Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos. Draco le pasó un dedo por la comisura de los labios para quitarle un pequeño exceso de saliva que le resbalaba lentamente. Tomó su brazo para levantarla de la silla, ocupó su lugar y la sentó encima de él.

—Vamos, amor —le dijo mientras acariciaba sus caderas—. Házmelo como sabes.

Hermione enredó los dedos en su pelo mientras se movía sobre él acariciando su sexo con el suyo. Lo hizo durante un par de minutos. Su erección era tan pronunciada que masturbarse con ella era de lo más placentero, pero no había nada que se comparase con sentirlo dentro de ella. Draco la miraba a los ojos mientras sentía cómo entraba en su cuerpo poco a poco. Era una mirada parecida a la… admiración. Ya era un milagro que ese hombre se hubiera fijado en ella, pero que la deseara de esa manera y quisiera permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo ya era un regalo de los dioses.

Ambos gimieron, se tocaron, se besaron y disfrutaron de la pasión del momento hasta que llegó a su fin. Exhaustos y bañados en sudor, dedicaron unos segundos a recuperarse. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y un leve cosquilleo había aparecido en las palmas de sus manos. Volvieron a besarse un poco más hasta sentirse como nuevos.

—Creo que necesito otra ducha —dijo Hermione, apoyando la frente contra la suya.

* * *

El día siguiente, Hermione y sus amigos celebraron el fin de aquel examen yendo a comer al centro. Por más que habían insistido en que los acompañara, Ginny se negó a ir excusándose en que necesitaba dormir después de ese parcial. Hermione se apenó un poco al respecto, pero no fue demasiado obstinada y dejó que, tal y como quería hacer, volviera a su casa. Había hecho grandes progresos en los últimos días y solo por eso ya estaba orgullosa de ella. Tal vez después de vacaciones se encontrara más dispuesta.

—Eres una buena distracción para ella —le dijo Hermione a Cedric mientras miraban la carta del restaurante—. Para Ginny.

El chico la miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿De qué necesita distraerse?

En ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que tal vez había hablado demasiado.

—Pues… ya sabes. De cosas.

Cedric se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero luego pareció quedarse satisfecho con aquella extraña respuesta.

—Claro. Todo el mundo necesita distraerse de cosas —dijo—. Es una chica linda.

—Lo es.

—¿Qué vais a pediros? —quiso saber Julie, mirando de reojo al camarero que se acercaba.

* * *

Su amiga la acercó hasta el estudio de Draco antes de ir a dejar a Cedric en su casa. Aquel día volvía a ser libre, volvía a dejar el estrés guardado en un cajón hasta la próxima tanda de exámenes. Para ese último había estado algo nerviosa, pero por suerte la falta de repaso de la noche anterior no había afectado demasiado a sus conocimientos sobre la materia. Sabía que ese examen estaba aprobado, aunque quería dejar de pensar en la universidad. Ahora lo único que quería era aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con Draco. Iba a extrañarlo cuando se fuera a España el domingo, casi que ya lo estaba echando de menos sin ni siquiera haberse ido.

Cuando abrió la puerta y entró en el establecimiento se encontró de frente con uno de los compañeros de Draco, que la saludó con la mano y se apoyó en el mostrador con indiferencia.

—Tu hombre está ocupado —le dijo—. Acaba de recibir a una clienta.

—Vaya… ¿sabes si va a tardar?

El hombre sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Quiere toda la espalda llena —le informó.

Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca. Intentó obviar el detalle de que la mujer que estaba dentro con Draco iba a desnudarse delante de él. Se esforzó en poner su mejor sonrisa en su rostro.

—Entonces volveré luego —le dijo—. Gracias… ¿Edd…?

—Eddie —le recordó—. De nada, "Hermie".

Ella le dedicó una mirada extrañada pero luego recordó que Draco se refería a ella de esa forma hablara con quien hablara. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió a salir fuera. Aprovechó para dar un paseo por el barrio y despejar la mente de la saturación de la universidad. Disfrutó el viento en la cara, las risas de los niños yendo de la mano de sus padres al saber que ya no tenían que volver al cole hasta después de Navidad, el sonrojo de una pareja de amantes acurrucándose en un banco de la plaza… Iba distraída, no pensaba en nada en especial cuando algo en un escaparate llamó su atención. Se quedó ahí de pie, parada frente al cristal y mirando aquel pequeño objeto. Un frío vaho escapaba de entre sus labios cada vez que respiraba. Cuando al fin se decidió a entrar y comprarlo, se metió el pequeño paquete en el bolsillo del chaquetón. No era más que un detalle, ni siquiera era algo caro, pero a su entender era el regalo de Navidad perfecto para Draco.

Una vez fuera, volvió sobre sus pasos mientras pensaba qué más podría comprarle aparte de aquello. Quizás podría encontrarle un regalo especial en España, quién sabe.

Después de un rato volvió a verse en el estudio, pero para su decepción Draco todavía no había acabado con la clienta. Eddie estaba dibujando alguno de sus bocetos sobre el mostrador así que decidió sentarse en el sofá a esperar a que saliera. Se desabrochó el chaquetón y se puso cómoda, pero un molesto recuerdo acaparó su mente sin previo aviso.

Recordaba haber estado sentada en aquel mismo sofá un tiempo antes, recordaba haber llorado al recibir uno de los mensajes de Ron tras la ruptura y haber hablado con Eddie cuando se acercó a ella. Todavía podía sentir el mismo nudo en su garganta si se lo proponía. Habían sido días duros aquellos en los que no sabía ni dónde estaba ni hacia dónde quería ir. Lo único que había sabido con certeza en ese momento era que quería romper con todo y liberarse. Y ahí estaba ahora, más libre que nunca.

De fondo se escuchaba el sonido de la máquina tatuadora. Sí, en ese momento era libre, y además tenía un bonito tatuaje que lo demostraba en su vientre. Quién lo hubiera dicho de ella…

Los malos recuerdos abandonaron su cabeza cuando aquella chica, no mucho mayor que ella, salió de la habitación y le tendió la tarjeta de crédito a Eddie. Hermione no quería ni imaginar cuánto podía costar tatuarse la espalda entera… ni cuánto podía llegar a doler.

Detrás del corpulento cuerpo de su compañero vio salir a Draco. Movía los hombros para destensarlos y rotaba la cabeza en señal de cansancio. Hermione se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él, que cuando la vio le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ya he terminado los exámenes de diciembre, vuelvo a ser libre hasta… hasta enero —se rió.

Draco le dio un cálido beso en la frente y la tomó de la cintura.

—Disculpa un momento —le dijo, mirando entonces a la chica a la que acababa de tatuar—. Marie, no olvides pedirle a alguien que te cure el tatuaje. Ya sabes de sobra cómo va. Si hay algún problema con algo llámame.

La chica se percató de Hermione en ese momento, y no tardó en mirarla con una ceja un poco arqueada antes de sonreírle ampliamente a su novio y prometerle que se curaría bien. ¿Por qué todas las mujeres la miraban de esa forma cuando iba con Draco?

Él volvió a poner toda su atención en Hermione antes de esperar a que su clienta se fuera.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

—Que ya estoy de vacaciones —respondió. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

—Es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo… —Draco suspiró, apoyándose contra el mostrador—. Me hubiera gustado poder ir contigo y con tus amigos de vacaciones, pero en esta época del año es cuando más clientes tenemos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—En parte es porque los tatuajes se curan mucho más rápido que en verano —intervino Eddie—. También porque si te haces un tatuaje en verano tienes que tener cuidado de que no le dé el sol, y nadie quiere perderse la temporada de bronceado en la playa por un tatuaje.

—Sí —dijo Draco—. Además, esta época es la de demostrar el afecto por una persona tatuándose su nombre… ya sea un familiar o un novio. Hay que estar loco.

Hermione no pasó por alto el sarcasmo de esa última frase. Por supuesto, él tenía el nombre de su ex tatuado en el brazo… y estaría ahí para siempre.

—Tatúame tu nombre —dijo Hermione de repente. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin haber dedicado unos segundos a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Quiero tener tu nombre tatuado.

Tanto Draco como su compañero la miraron con una expresión contrariada.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —preguntó él.

—No. Sólo quiero tenerte en mi piel.

—¿No crees que hacer eso es un poco… estúpido?

—No es algo _tan_ estúpido. Tú lo hiciste —le recriminó.

—Sí, y por eso tendré un contante recordatorio en la piel de la mujer que me abandonó hace años —su voz se había tornado algo dura.

—Bueno, pero yo no voy a dejarte y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Hermione no tenía ni idea de dónde habían salido esas ganas locas de tatuarse su nombre, no era algo en lo que hubiera estado pensando ni mucho menos, pero lo cierto era que ahora que se le había ocurrido se moría por hacerlo cuanto antes. Y no estaba loca como decía él. Recordaba perfectamente el dolor del primero y el sonido de la máquina taladrándole la cabeza… pero también recordaba la sensación de verlo terminado en su piel. Hermoso, permanente. Como quería que fuera su relación.

Draco le dio paso a la habitación de la que acababa de salir y Eddie se despidió de ambos. Ya era hora de cerrar, pero ellos iban a quedarse un poco más. El corazón de Hermione latía tan desbocadamente que no era capaz de mantener la respiración a raya. Él ya se había puesto los guantes de látex, pero en lugar de sacar todo lo necesario para hacer su tatuaje se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura.

—Escucha. No tienes que hacerte un tatuaje para demostrarme nada, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo —lo miró directamente a los ojos—. O me lo haces tú o voy a otro estudio de tatuajes.

—¿Me estás amenazando con irte a la competencia?

—Tal vez.

Ambos rieron, Draco acariciando su mano derecha.

—Tendrás tu maldito tatuaje.

—Debería haber aprendido antes que amenazando a la gente consigues todo lo que quieres.

—Tan fácil como eso —siguió diciendo él—. ¿Dónde vas a quererlo?

Ella se quedó pensativa un momento. Luego notó su tacto en la muñeca. Miró hacia allí durante unos segundos.

—Ahí —dijo al fin.

—¿En la muñeca? Esa zona es muy dolorosa.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No importa.

Draco se rió. Sabía perfectamente que estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haberle pedido algo así.

—Seguramente no soportes que te tatúe mi nombre entero —dijo—. He visto a hombres llorar mientras le tatuaba las muñecas.

—¿Estás intentando chantajearme?

—No. Bueno, tal vez.

Ella hizo un mohín, sopesándolo un momento.

—¿Y si me tatúas sólo la inicial?

—¿Quieres una D en la muñeca?

—Eso he dicho.

Draco alzó las manos a modo de rendición.

—Como quieras. Es tu dolor.

Hermione estuvo tensa todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estaba preparando las cosas. No podía creer que tuviera el brazo derecho extendido sobre la camilla, con una "D." dibujada en la muñeca, y que él volviera a inclinarse sobre su piel con esa cosa del demonio en la mano. Esa cosa que ya había empezado a hacer ese molesto e irritante sonido. No lograba entender cómo él conseguía trabajar con eso todo el día.

La aguja se clavó en su piel y el dolor fue inminente. Cerró la mano izquierda en un puño y apretó los labios con fuerza. Su ceño se frunció casi con violencia y su corazón empezó a palpitar incluso más rápido que antes. Dolía. Maldición, sí que dolía.

Era un tatuaje pequeño, pero gracias a todo ese dolor daba la sensación de que le estaba llevando horas hacerlo. Miró el proceso por el rabillo del ojo. Sus venas sobresalían más que nunca en ese punto, casi podía verlas latir con el vaivén de la sangre.

Y sí, se le hizo eterno… pero el resultado fue tan hermoso que mereció la pena. Era simple, no muy grande, pero a sus ojos era perfecto.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó él mientras le extendía crema por la irritada zona.

—Me encanta.

* * *

Si esconder sus mariposas había sido una tarea que no le había requerido nada de esfuerzo, mantener su nuevo tatuaje fuera de la vista de sus padres había sido imposible. Ambos lo habían terminado viendo el día siguiente durante el almuerzo. La manga de su camiseta se había corrido un poco mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca y ambos lo habían visto con toda claridad. El resplandor de la crema sobre su piel había sido demasiado llamativo.

—¿Eso es…?

Hermione se miró allí donde su madre señalaba. Lo hizo con toda naturalidad, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

—Un tatuaje, sí.

—Oh. ¿Te lo ha hecho él?

—Se lo pedí yo.

Los tres habían seguido comiendo durante unos segundos más, pero su madre había terminado por pedirle muy educadamente que se lo enseñara. Su hija lo hizo sin pensárselo dos veces. Ya no tenía miedo de cómo pudieran reaccionar. Era su cuerpo, podía llenarlo de tatuajes si quisiera y ellos no podían decir nada. Los dos miraron aquella pequeña D fijamente. Ninguno dijo nada.

* * *

Aquel mismo día por la tarde Draco pasó a buscarla para ir al centro comercial con sus amigos. Cuando ella abrió la puerta lo encontró esperándola frente a su casa con una pose un tanto sexy sobre la moto.

—Hola, preciosa —saludó.

—Hola, precioso —respondió. Para su sorpresa sostenía dos cascos en su regazo. Le entregó uno y él se puso el otro, el que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Se despidió con la mano de su padre, que los miraba escondido tras la cortina de la cocina, y se agarró a Draco esperando el acelerón.

* * *

Julie miraba las pamelas de la tienda mientras decidía cuál era la que más le gustaba. Por lo visto no mentía cuando decía que quería una para llevarla al viaje. Hannah por otro lado le daba la espalda y observaba los pareos colgados de las perchas mientras que los otros se paseaban por la tienda. Habían tenido que ir a un establecimiento especialmente dedicado al surf y el verano para encontrar algo que poder comprar. En los escaparates de cualquier otra tienda de Londres sólo podían verse abrigos bien calentitos y ropa de invierno en general. Al parecer los aficionados a surfear lo hacían durante todo el año, más especialmente en invierno. Por eso el dependiente no se sorprendió al verlos entrar allí en pleno diciembre.

—Este biquini es precioso —dijo Hermione, más para sí misma que para Draco.

—Déjame ver… —respondió él a su lado.

Lo cogió del perchero y lo sostuvo en alto para verlo mejor. Era negro, con pequeñas perlitas cosidas a la parte de arriba y el filo de la braguita de color plateado. Hermione aprovechó para coger la etiqueta y girarla.

—Ya no me gusta.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Ella giró la etiqueta hacia él para que pudiera ver el precio.

—¿35 libras? Ni que fuera de oro.

—Pero es bonito.

—Puedo usar los que ya tengo.

Hermione estuvo un rato más mirando aquellos carísimos biquinis antes de decidir que no necesitaba comprar nada de esa tienda.

—Voy a la librería un momento, ¿vienes? —le dijo a su novio.

—Adelántate, yo voy en un momento. Creo que Eric quería mi opinión sobre un bañador.

—Vale, te veo ahora —le dio un beso rápido y se dirigió a la otra punta del centro comercial.

El olor a libro nuevo que inundaba aquella otra tienda la hizo inspirar profundamente antes de sacarle una sonrisita. Si tenía que gastarse una fortuna en algo, al menos que fuera en libros.

Había leído todos los de su casa, y aunque había probado a descargarse algunos en su móvil, aquel teléfono era demasiado antiguo para abrir ese tipo de documentos y ella ciertamente dudaba que fuera a gustarle leer en aquella pantalla luminosa. Su amor por los libros era algo que rebasaba límites. Le encantaba tenerlos entre las manos, pasar sus páginas… Eran mucho más reales que su versión digital, estaba segura de ello.

Vagó por entre las estanterías buscando un buen libro que comprar. Sabía que el viaje se haría largo, no tanto por la distancia entre países, sino por el tiempo de espera en el aeropuerto. Tenía que esperar para facturar su maleta, para pasar el control, luego debía esperar otro rato a que se abriera la puerta de embarque, luego ponerse en la cola para embarcar... y en el aeropuerto de destino volver a esperar para recuperar su maleta. Iba a tener mucho tiempo para sumergirse en las páginas de un libro.

Distraída, pasó los dedos por ellos mientras caminaba y leía por encima los títulos impresos en los lomos… cuando impactó con alguien y un libro cayó al suelo.

—Vaya, lo siento —dijo ella rápidamente, agachándose para recoger el libro de aquella persona—. No miraba por donde…

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio de quién se trataba. Percy se enderezaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz y la miraba con sorpresa.

—¿Hermione? Cuánto tiempo —dijo con su aguda voz.

—Percy… Sí, hace tiempo que no nos vemos —Hermione le tendió el libro y él lo cogió de inmediato—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo estás?

El chico puso el libro contra su pecho, lo cual le pareció un gesto muy parecido al que ella misma hacía.

—Pues hace poco me contrataron en un hospital.

—Qué bueno que lograras encontrar trabajo —respondió la chica, tratando de ser educada—. ¿Y lo llevas bien?

—Sí, bueno… mucho trabajo, ya sabes. En un hospital no hay descanso ni los fines de semana. De hecho, mañana entro a las seis de la mañana. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

El pelirrojo la miraba por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, aunque en ocasiones parecía algo distraído.

—Oh, pues yo acabo de terminar los exámenes. Ahora esperando las notas, nada nuevo.

—Tú eres lista —fue lo único que dijo.

Acto seguido se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Ambos se miraron los pies y se tocaron el pelo para disimular lo embarazoso de la situación.  
Hermione no quería hacer esa pregunta, pero sabía que debía hacerlo por educación. Se llenó de valentía, tomó aire y volvió a mirar al chico.

—¿Cómo está tu hermano? —dijo al fin.

—¿Ron? Bien, como siempre. ¿O te refieres a otro de los tres restantes?

—No, no —se apresuró a decir ella—. Me refería a él… a Ron.

—Pues está bien. Ahora sale con su compañera de trabajo, creo.

—Vaya, eso está… bien.

Internamente sentía lástima por aquella chica, pero no estaba bien decirlo en voz alta delante de su hermano.

—Hermie —dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas—. No te encontraba. Oh, hola.

Percy agachó un poco la cabeza y saludó con la mano.

—Draco —el entusiasmo en la voz de Hermione era más que evidente. Su salvador. Había venido en el momento justo para salvarla de aquella situación tan incómoda—. Te presento a Percy… es el hermano de Ron.

Draco le tendió la mano y el pelirrojo se la estrechó, pero el hombre había puesto cara de no saber de quién hablaba.

—Encantado Percy. Disculpa la pregunta, tu hermano es…

—Mi ex —respondió Hermione, poniéndose rígida de repente.

—Oh —otro incómodo silencio los envolvió hasta que terminaron de darse la mano—. Bueno, no tienes la culpa de tener a un imbécil por hermano, ¿no? La familia no se elige —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Ya…

—Por cierto, Julie te está buscando para pedirte opinión sobre las pamelas —le dijo el rubio.

—¿Pamelas? —Percy parecía un poco divertido ahora.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Mañana nos vamos de vacaciones a España y mi amiga cree que allí llevan pamelas todo el tiempo.

—Oh.

La pareja observó al chico mientras se volvía a poner las gafas bien y desviaba la mirada de ellos. Ese chico siempre había sido un poco... raro. Hermione paseó los ojos por los libros de la estantería más cercana y cogió el primer libro cuyo título llamó más su atención.

—Creo que me llevaré este.

—Ese es bueno —comentó el pelirrojo larguirucho.

—Estupendo entonces. Ha sido bueno volver a verte —dijo la chica, despidiéndose con la mano y marchándose con Draco hacia la caja.

* * *

Hermione se levantó de un salto de la cama cuando sonó el despertador. La noche anterior había estado haciendo la maleta con su madre y, aunque sabía que no faltaba nada, volvió a revisarla entera por si acaso.

Sonrió al ver aquel bonito biquini en lo alto de su ropa perfectamente doblada. El día anterior Draco se lo había metido en la bolsa en la que llevaba su libro nuevo sin que se diera cuenta, y aunque al llegar a casa y descubrirlo había querido reprenderle por gastarse tanto dinero en algo que iba a ponerse un par de veces con suerte, lo cierto es que le sacó una enorme sonrisa por el detalle. Podía ser muy tozudo cuando se lo proponía. Él quería que se sintiera guapa en su viaje, que se pusiera ese bikini tan bonito y que disfrutara de unos días de sol y playa con una refrescante gaseosa al lado. Ya le había advertido que tuviera cuidado con el nuevo tatuaje, pero ella le había asegurado que no aguantaría al sol más de diez minutos. Su piel era demasiado blanca como para arriesgarse a ponerse completamente roja o pillar un melanoma.

Cerró de nuevo la maleta y bajó con ella por las escaleras para despedirse de sus padres. Su madre le dio un interminable abrazo que la dejó sin aire, su padre le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado y que llamara al llegar a España.

Julie ya estaba esperando fuera cuando salió por la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, completamente emocionada. Era su primer viaje con amigos y quería disfrutarlo al máximo. Metió su maleta en el maletero del coche y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

—¿Y tu hermana?

—Ella va en el coche de su novio. Hannah y Jasir también van con ellos —Hermione se puso el cinturón y se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara. ¿Había pensado que estaba nerviosa? No, estaba _nerviosísima_ —. ¿Qué es eso?

Hermione se miró la muñeca.

—Oh, un nuevo tatuaje. Me lo hizo Draco el viernes.

—Vaya, no te lo vi ayer. ¿D de… Draco?

—Exacto —Hermione sonrió a su amiga, aunque la sonrisa no le llegó del todo a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. Es que voy a extrañarlo estos días.

Julie tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante un par de veces. Parecía estar sopesando una idea en su cabeza.

—¿Quieres ir a despedirte? —le preguntó.

A Hermione se le iluminó la cara.

—¿De verdad?

Julie miró su reloj de muñeca y metió la primera marcha.

—Creo que da tiempo a pasarnos un momento por ahí. Así yo también me despido de Alex, que supongo que ya estará en su turno de mañana.

La castaña casi que daba saltitos de alegría en el asiento. Ahora su sonrisa era mucho más sincera y llena de entusiasmo. Aunque sólo pudiera subir a darle un rápido beso de despedida era algo con lo que no había contado, y ahora le hacía mucha ilusión poder hacerlo.

¿Había dicho ya que estaba nerviosa? Qué emoción. El día empezaba bien, muy bien.

Julie paró en el portal de su apartamento y Hermione salió corriendo del coche para llamar al telefonillo. Seguramente lo despertara. Era un domingo por la mañana y ella sabía lo mucho que le gustaba quedarse rezagado en la cama hasta el mediodía los fines de semana… pero estaba segura de que la recibiría con una somnolienta sonrisa y le daría el beso de su vida para que no se olvidara de él durante el viaje.

Llamó una, dos, tres veces. Llamó una cuarta vez, pero nadie respondía. Un poco decepcionada, Hermione se volvió hacia el coche. ¿Dónde podía estar aquel día? ¿Desde cuándo madrugaba un día que no tenía que trabajar?

Estaba abriendo la puerta del copiloto cuando divisó a Alex saliendo del pub y corriendo en su dirección.

—Ey —le dijo—. ¿Vienes a despedirte de Julie?

Alex la pasó de largo y paró unos tres coches más allá. Se había sacado las llaves del coche del bolsillo, pero estaba tan nervioso que se le habían caído al suelo.

—¡Alex! —Julie también había salido del coche y ahora ambas chicas se apresuraban a llegar a donde estaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Hermione.

Las manos de Alex temblaban levemente mientras intentaba abrir su coche.

—Me han llamado del hospital —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Draco ha tenido un accidente.

* * *

 **NA :** Queréis matarme por eso, ¿a que sí?

 **¿Me dejas un review? :3**  
 **Cristy.**

 **#PrayForDraco.**


	25. Falling

**Capítulo 25: Falling**

—Draco ha tenido un accidente.

Hermione necesitó sujetarse al brazo de Julie para no perder el equilibrio después de escuchar aquellas palabras, que habían empezado a retumbar tan fuerte en su cabeza que había empezado a sentirse mareada.

Draco ha tenido un accidente.

Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo, pero le resultó difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuando su mundo acababa de volverse del revés.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Julie por ella. Su voz temblaba ligeramente.

—No lo sé. No han querido darme detalles —respondió Alex, quien por fin había conseguido quitar el seguro de su coche a pesar de que sus manos parecían haberse vuelto de trapo.

—Vamos contigo —dijo Julie.

—No —logró musitar Hermione—. No. Tienes un viaje al que ir.

—Pero…

Hermione respiró profundamente, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

—No quiero que pierdas ni tu dinero ni la experiencia de viajar con tus amigos —le dijo en voz muy baja—. Tenías muchas ganas de hacer este viaje. Ve y diviértete. Yo te llamaré en cuanto sepa algo.

—Hermione… —Julie tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando la abrazó de repente.

—Él va a estar bien —dijo, intentando convencerse a sí misma de aquello. Acarició un poco la espalda de Julie antes de separarse.

Su amiga sorbió por la nariz antes de añadir:

—Deja que saque tus cosas del maletero.

—Yo te ayudo —se ofreció Alex.

Hermione abrió la puerta del copiloto del coche del chico y se subió de manera casi automática. En un rápido vistazo al retrovisor vio cómo Alex le daba un delicado beso en los labios a su amiga y le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara con la mano que no sostenía su maleta. Julie estaba llorando, pero ella había entrado en semejante estado de shock que ni siquiera le dejaba pensar con claridad. Sus ojos estaban completamente secos y no daban señales de empezar a humedecerse pronto. Sin embargo, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente dentro de su pecho y las palmas de sus manos sudaban como nunca antes. Su cuerpo había ido enfriándose con el paso de los segundos y ahora tiritaba un poco a pesar de estar a cobijo del frío exterior.

Un golpe sordo le indicó que Alex ya había metido la maleta en la parte trasera de su coche. Un par de segundos más tarde apareció por la puerta del conductor y puso rumbo hacia el hospital donde estaba Draco.

El trayecto en coche se hizo eterno. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera se escuchó el más mínimo ruido por parte de ninguno. La ciudad pasaba a cámara lenta tras la ventanilla por la que miraba Hermione, aunque sabía perfectamente que Alex estaba yendo todo lo rápido que podía. Ella seguía sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Sentía muchas cosas a la vez; miedo, angustia, tristeza, suspense, terror, ganas de gritar muy, muy fuerte… pero aun así no era capaz de hacer nada. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ser capaz de controlar sus propios movimientos una vez que llegaran y se bajara del coche.

«Va a estar bien», se obligó a pensar. Ser positiva era lo único que podía mantenerla cuerda hasta saber con exactitud qué había pasado. Una parte muy pequeña de su mente se había puesto en las peores situaciones posibles desde el mismo instante en el que había escuchado la palabra "accidente" de la boca de Alex, pero había sido un acto reflejo no sólo el ignorar esos pensamientos, sino también el tratar de eliminarlos por completo de su cabeza. No podía pensar en esas cosas, no cuando necesitaba llegar de una pieza al hospital.

Estaba tratando de mantenerse todo lo completa que podía cuando al fin vio la señalización que indicaba que el hospital quedaba a la derecha. Resopló, impaciente. Sabía que no llevaban en el coche más de treinta minutos, pero aquel maldito trayecto le había sabido a horas. Estaba exhausta, tanto mental como físicamente, cuando Alex encontró un aparcamiento y paró el motor.

Tal y como había supuesto, Hermione no se sintió el cuerpo cuando se bajó del coche. Sólo fue consciente de que su estado de turbación podía ser más grave de lo que ella creía cuando Alex se le acercó rápidamente para tomarla por la cintura y ayudarla a caminar. Lo hacía casi por inercia, se dejaba llevar por el chico con la esperanza de que encontrara la entrada más cercana lo más rápido posible. Sabía que a ella le sería imposible, su vista nublada le impedía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros.

Fue vagamente consciente de subir un tramo de escaleras y luego de traspasar una puerta de cristal.

Supo que habían llegado porque dentro hacía un frío especial. El tipo de frío que sólo sientes en un lugar como ese, ese frío que te eriza el vello de los brazos y te hace estremecer sin necesidad de haber corriente. Alex la seguía sujetando por la cintura cuando lo escuchó hablar por primera vez:

—Soy familiar de Draco. Draco Malfoy. Acaban de llamarme diciendo que ha tenido un accidente.

Hermione se forzó a entornar los ojos para fijarse en la mujer que estaba frente a ella. Era joven, pero parecía aburrida de estar ahí. Tenía una pequeña placa en la solapa de su bata, pero por más que Hermione quiso leer su nombre sólo veía letras borrosas. Quería urgirla a que se diera prisa, a que descolgara aquel teléfono con más rapidez y marcara el maldito código que correspondía con dedos ligeros. Pero la mujer se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo. La vio apretar un poco los labios mientras se sujetaba el teléfono con el hombro y miraba algo en la pantalla del ordenador. ¿Es que nadie iba a responder? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban ahí de pie? ¿Por qué los hacían esperar tanto?

La mujer por fin cogió aire de manera desesperante y dijo:

—Aquí familiares de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione quiso aguzar el oído para oír la respuesta de quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la línea, pero fue tan breve que no alcanzó a escuchar nada. La mujer colgó sin decir una palabra más y les indicó que se sentaran en los típicos asientos de metal de la sala de espera, que un médico bajaría a hablar con ellos en cuanto pudiera.

Hermione se dio cuenta de estar sentada cuando su espalda dio contra el frío metal del asiento. Hizo un esfuerzo por mirar a Alex, que había ocupado un sitio a su lado. Movía un pie con nerviosismo mientras lanzaba rápidas pero intensas miradas hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ella echó un vistazo a la sala. Aparte de ellos, estaba completamente vacía. Algunos carteles informativos colgaban de las blancas paredes. A Hermione le pareció apreciar uno en el que se prohibía fumar en todo el edificio y otro que llamaba a permanecer en silencio. Ninguno estaba haciendo ruido alguno. Sólo se escuchaban sus propias respiraciones, aunque Hermione también podía oír los latidos de su corazón.

Si el trayecto en coche se hizo largo, la espera en aquella sala vacía fue insoportable. Hermione no sabía decir cuánto había tardado aquel médico en aparecer por la puerta, pero cuando lo vio se levantó del asiento tan rápido que trastabilló un poco debido al mareo. Alex se apresuró a sujetarla del brazo mientras el hombre se acercaba mirando un portapapeles.

—¿Familiares de Draco Malfoy? —preguntó.

—Yo soy su primo —dijo Alex—. Ella es su novia.

—Muy bien. Síganme por favor.

Hermione resopló internamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a mantenerla con el corazón en un puño? Necesitaba una explicación detallada de lo ocurrido o terminaría enloqueciendo.

Los tres caminaron por varios pasillos, subieron unos cuantos tramos de escaleras y anduvieron un poco más hasta que el hombre se paró en seco frente a una puerta y se sacó dos identificadores con la palabra "Visitante" del bolsillo de su bata. Se los tendió a ambos y esperó a que se lo colgaran del cuello para pasar una tarjeta por un aparato de la pared, cuya luz se iluminó y permitió que se abriera la puerta.

Si hubiera estado más lúcida en aquel momento hubiera podido leer el rótulo de "Cuidados intensivos" de la puerta, pero aunque no lo hiciera pronto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Aquel largo pasillo estaba desierto y se podían ver las habitaciones a través de un cristal desde fuera. Después de unos segundos de recorrer aquel lugar, estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando el hombre volvió a parar de repente. Pasó la primera página del portapapeles y siguió leyendo por encima aquel historial médico.

Sigilosa, Hermione se adelantó unos pasos sin permiso. Lo que vio a través del cristal le heló la sangre. Había al menos media docena de máquinas rodeando la camilla, algunas con pantallas que mostraban valores que no podía entender.

La pared le impedía ver más allá de unas piernas inmóviles tapadas con una sábana blanca, pero en ese mismo instante el doctor empezó a hablar, consiguiendo toda su atención.

—Bueno. Pues Draco ingresó anoche de urgencia debido a un accidente automovilístico. Llegó inconsciente, con las constantes tan bajas que a los pocos minutos entró en paro cardíaco y temimos perderlo por un momento, pero mi quipo lo reanimó de inmediato y enseguida nos vimos en la obligación de actuar cuanto antes debido a la gravedad de sus lesiones —la voz del hombre era calmada a pesar de estar diciendo cosas que ponían el mundo de Hermione del revés. Había empezado a sentirse como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse de un momento a otro—. Se procedió a hacerle una excisión de fragmentos en el codo izquierdo…

—¿Qué es eso? —le interrumpió Alex.

—Se trata de una cirugía en la que se remueven los pedazos de huesos rotos de la zona afectada, como decía, en el caso de Draco en el codo izquierdo. Luego se le realizó una artroplastia, que consiste en colocar un implante de metal para que funcione como articulación del codo. Sin embargo, me temo que esto no es lo más preocupante de su situación —el hombre hizo una pausa en la que Hermione creyó quedarse sin aire en los pulmones—. También tiene fracturadas algunas vértebras en la columna y tememos que hayan podido dañar la médula espinal. No hemos podido hacer más comprobaciones porque debido a las operaciones sigue bastante sedado, pero procederemos a comprobar su estado en cuanto despierte.

—Un momento —dijo Alex con impaciencia antes de dejar que el hombre terminara la frase—. Cuando dice que se ha podido dañar su médula espinal…

—Me refiero a que puede haber perdido la sensibilidad por debajo de las vértebras fracturadas.

—¿Lo que quiere decir es que ha podido quedarse paralítico?

El hombre asintió levemente. Ahora Hermione podía sentir todas esas lágrimas que antes no habían aparecido asomar por sus ojos. Cada pálpito de su corazón era una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

—No podemos estar del todo seguros de si se trata de una lesión total o parcial ya que debido a su estado no hemos tenido forma de hacerle las pruebas oportunas. En el mejor de los casos puede que únicamente tenga la médula espinal inflamada. Si es así, cuando dicha inflamación cediera los nervios volverían a trabajar de nuevo, es decir, podría volver a recuperar la movilidad del cuerpo. De tratarse de una lesión total, el daño sería irreparable. Pero esto sólo puede saberse mediante diferentes pruebas, no hay ningún examen médico que determine la gravedad de la lesión para poder decirles con exactitud si sus nervios van a empezar a funcionar otra vez o no. Si hay alguna leve mejoría durante las pruebas, entonces existe mayor esperanza, aunque esto no garantiza que pueda ocurrir una recuperación total. Algunas veces la persona, a pesar de mostrar mejoría en la rehabilitación, pierde un cierto grado de movilidad y no vuelve a recuperarlo.

Cuando el doctor dejó de hablar volvió a echar un vistazo a los papeles médicos que sostenía con un brazo.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido el accidente?

La quebrada voz de Hermione pareció sorprender a los allí presentes. Era como si ambos se hubieran olvidado de su presencia al no haber proferido ruido alguno en todo ese tiempo. Pero había surgido en su interior la urgente necesidad de conocer todos y cada uno de los detalles del incidente que había provocado todo aquello.

—Como ya he dicho, se trata de un accidente automovilístico ocurrido la noche anterior. El paciente fue arrollado por un coche que posteriormente se dio a la fuga. Si el señor Malfoy no hubiera llevado el correspondiente casco reglamentario en el momento del atropello seguramente hubiera perdido la vida en el acto —los pulmones de la chica se vaciaron por completo con la dureza de sus palabras. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo por volver a tomar aire de manera natural—. Unos agentes de policía procederán a darle más detalles de lo ocurrido y a realizarles una entrevista.

—¿Si el accidente ocurrió ayer por qué no se me informó hasta esta mañana? —quiso saber su primo.

—No llevaba la cartera encima y su teléfono móvil quedó hecho añicos. No tuvimos forma de identificarlo hasta esta mañana, cuando aprovechamos un momento de lucidez para preguntarle a quién quería que avisáramos de su accidente. Estuvo despierto el tiempo suficiente como para decir su nombre y dar un número de teléfono. Acto seguido volvió a sucumbir a los efectos de la anestesia.

Hermione quiso preguntar si podía entrar a verle, pero un par de policías llegaron a donde se encontraban de repente, el doctor se excusó y ellos fueron dirigidos a una pequeña sala de espera donde tomaron asiento y escucharon lo que aquellas personas tenían que decirles. El rostro de Hermione todavía estaba seco a pesar de que las lágrimas le empañaban la vista. El hombre policía les informó que, según algunos viandantes que pasaban por allí y fueron testigos del accidente, el vehículo que arrolló a Draco lo hizo a toda velocidad, sin detenerse ni un instante al golpear su cuerpo contra el parabrisas y rodar por el techo hasta caer violentamente al suelo. Su moto se encontraba completamente destrozada al pasar el coche por encima. No había ni la posibilidad de intentar arreglarla, había quedado completamente aplastada. Al parecer, ningún testigo había sido capaz de ver la matrícula del vehículo en cuestión al darse a la fuga de aquella manera. Al menos había tenido la suerte de ser atendido de inmediato por las personas que pasaban por allí, Hermione no quería ni imaginarse qué hubiera pasado si aquello hubiera ocurrido en una calle poco o nada transitada. ¿Se habría quedado allí, tendido en el suelo durante horas hasta que alguien se hubiera percatado de su cuerpo sobre la calzada? ¿Su cuerpo, quizás entonces sin vida? Movió la cabeza violentamente intentando desprenderse de esa idea.

A juzgar por la entrevista que les hizo seguidamente la mujer policía, parecía que los agentes pensaban que podía haber sido algo premeditado, un atropello completamente intencionado por alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Draco. Pero por más que Hermione pensaba en ello no podía imaginar que pudiera existir alguien que quisiera acabar con él de esa manera. Alex tampoco supo dar nombres de posibles sospechosos, personas con las que hubiera tenido una reciente discusión o algo por el estilo.

Al ver que en ese aspecto no podían ser de mucha ayuda, la mujer pasó a hacer preguntas más centradas en Draco mientras el hombre escribía sus respuestas en una libreta. Al parecer necesitaban recoger información sobre la persona afectada antes de iniciar una investigación sobre el caso. Alex y ella respondieron a las preguntas con toda la sinceridad que pudieron a pesar de que pasados unos minutos empezaban a resultar un poco agobiantes.

Cuando los policías terminaron su trabajo les tomaron los datos, así como sus teléfonos móviles y se despidieron con la promesa de hacer todo lo posible por dar con el autor del atropello.

Hermione sabía que había prometido llamar a Julie en cuanto supiera algo, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hablar en aquel momento. Tampoco se sentía con ánimos de llamar a sus padres para contarle lo sucedido. Casi no sentía las piernas cuando se levantó de aquel asiento y caminó fuera de la habitación con la esperanza de poder entrar por fin a la habitación de su novio. Ni siquiera había podido verle la cara a través del cristal y llegados a ese punto ya no soportaba tanta espera. Quería poder tocar su piel aunque él ni siquiera fuera consciente de su presencia. Necesitaba un momento a solas con él para poder mirarlo como si no existiera el tiempo, para recorrer todas y cada una de sus facciones con la mirada y fundirse en ellas como si no hubiera un mañana. No quería separarse más de él, quería quedarse allí, a su lado, hasta que volviera a despertar.

Sin saber cómo, llegó de nuevo a la habitación donde se encontraba Draco y, por fin, pudo verlo a través del cristal. Sus lágrimas terminaron de derramarse por su rostro mientras lo veía postrado en la cama, lleno de cables y vías y el brazo izquierdo escayolado. El hecho de encontrar a tres enfermeras dentro la disuadió de entrar en ese momento. Las mujeres parecían ir de un lado a otro mientras comprobaban datos en las máquinas y anotaban cosas en los papeles que llevaban consigo. Una había empezado a cambiarle un gotero cuando Hermione sintió a Alex a sus espaldas. A pesar de tener menos edad que ella le sacaba como una cabeza, casi tanto como su primo. El chico le puso una mano en el hombro mientras la acompañaba mirando el interior de la habitación.

—Draco es fuerte —le dijo, aunque su voz se había apagado considerablemente—. Se va a poner bien.

Hermione tocó su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Aquel acercamiento se sintió tan íntimo que ambos lo agradecieron internamente. Era el tipo de contacto que se tiene con alguien en un momento en el que hay que mantenerse fuerte a pesar de sentirse completamente roto por dentro. La calidez de sus manos unidas fue como una fuente de energía que consiguió que los dos pudieran quedarse allí, mirando a Draco a través del cristal sin terminar viniéndose abajo. Se sintió como un gesto fraternal entre dos personas que de ahora en adelante tendrían que apoyarse mutuamente para conseguir mantenerse fuertes durante el tiempo que Draco necesitara para su recuperación.

Pasaron tantos minutos así que terminaron perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Sólo volvieron a reaccionar cuando las enfermeras salieron por fin de la habitación y les indicaron que ya podían pasar a verlo si lo deseaban, no sin antes escuchar algunas normas del centro. Se les hizo saber que por motivos de seguridad sus visitas serían grabadas en todo momento. Se les advirtió de que no podían tocar ni manipular las máquinas, tampoco apoyarse sobre ellas ni en la camilla del paciente. También les informaron de que deberían abandonar la habitación en cuanto hubiera que hacer alguna revisión o comprobación del enfermo, y que por la noche sólo podía quedarse una persona.

Alex y ella se miraron durante una milésima de segundo y, sin decir ni una palabra, al fin entraron dentro de la habitación. Hermione caminó con pies pesados hasta llegar a su lado. Draco tenía el semblante tranquilo, sus facciones relajadas y su respiración profunda como todas aquellas otras veces en las que lo contempló dormir plácidamente sobre las sábanas de su cama. Su brazo estaba escayolado casi hasta el hombro y se podían ver algunas heridas superficiales en su cuello.

No había rastro de su ropa, le habían puesto una bata blanca que poco tenía que ver con su estilo. Hermione tuvo que tragar saliva para deshacerse de la sequedad de su boca al verlo de aquella forma, y fue al poner una mano sobre la suya cuando suspiró, cerrando los ojos un instante y provocando que las lágrimas volvieran a caer rodando por su rostro. Aquel gesto hizo que el pequeño tatuaje que se había hecho con la inicial de su nombre quedara al descubierto, provocando que todas las demás lágrimas se derramaran tan pronto como se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la cama sin dejar de mantener la mano sobre la suya. Alex se limitó a contemplar la escena con la cabeza gacha y una congoja en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar.

El día transcurrió tan rápido que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que una enfermera apareció por la puerta para avisarles de que el turno de visitas había acabado. Hermione no se había separado de Draco en ningún momento. Alex sólo se había excusado un par de veces, una de ellas para ir al baño y otra para comprar algo de comer.

Aparte de la media hora en la que Alex y Julie estuvieron hablando en cuanto esta llamó al aterrizar su avión, la habitación había estado en completo silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Ni Hermione ni Alex habían hablado demasiado mientras estuvieron allí, pero Alex sabía que no eran necesarias las palabras para hacerle saber que podía quedarse ella aquella noche. O tal vez era que sabía que iba a negarse a irse a casa en el caso de proponérselo. Sea como fuera, Alex le tendió un par de chocolatinas que había comprado en la máquina expendedora del pasillo, una botella de agua por la mitad y se despidió prometiendo volver tan pronto como empezara el horario de visitas de mañana. Hermione se ajustó un poco más al sillón cuando el chico desapareció por la puerta, mirando a Draco una vez más antes de apoyar la cabeza en el borde de la cama, junto a sus manos. No vio venir al sueño, que se apoderó de ella en cuanto cerró los ojos un instante.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review, aunque no me lo merezca? D:**  
 **Cristy.**


	26. In the dark

**NA : **Esta nota será breve. Siento mucho el drama. ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 26: In the dark.**

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo lo hizo de manera sobresaltada. Por un momento no entendió por qué no estaba tumbada sobre el blando colchón de su habitación, sino sentada en un sillón que definitivamente no recordaba haber comprado recientemente. Le llevó más tiempo del esperado caer en la cuenta de que aquellas cuatro paredes no eran las de su habitación. Empezó a recordar lentamente el momento de haber recibido la noticia del accidente de Draco, el haber renunciado al viaje a España sin ni siquiera importarle lo más mínimo, haber llegado al hospital en el coche de Alex y todo lo que vino después. Los detalles del incidente, los agentes de policía, el contacto de sus manos cuando por fin pudo pasar a verlo… Haber tenido la sensación de que todo había sido una pesadilla sólo hacía más difícil el hecho de aceptar que lo que estaba pasando era real. Asquerosa y desgraciadamente real. Echó un vistazo a sus manos, todavía unidas. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una leve sonrisa. El hecho de tocar su piel era tan placentero que le proporcionaba una calidez interior inigualable.

No podía esperar a que llegara el momento de que despertara. Sus ojos se posaron en su rostro, aunque la falta de iluminación no le permitía ver más allá que simples sombras. Cuando sus pupilar estuvieron completamente dilatadas y sus ojos se hubieran adaptado a la oscuridad de la habitación, tuvo que contener la respiración por un momento. ¿Draco tenía… tenía los ojos abiertos? No sabía cuánto de verdad había en aquello, no quería creer ciegamente en lo que pensaba que veía porque cabía la posibilidad de estar imaginándolo. Se centró en enfocar los ojos y en aprovechar la tenue luz del pasillo para confirmar si realmente Draco estaba despierto o era todo producto de su imaginación. Creyó ver cómo entreabría los labios ligeramente. Una profunda respiración por su parte le confirmó que había despertado.

—Preciosa —saludó con voz ronca—. Abrir los ojos y tenerte a mi lado es una de las mejores sensaciones.

Daba la impresión de que su cuerpo dolía cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra, aunque todavía podía apreciarse el efecto de la anestesia en su voz. Hermione se levantó del sillón como si de repente una corriente eléctrica hubiera recorrido sus entrañas y la hubiera hecho inclinarse sobre él, los ojos empezando a humedecerse. Había despertado. Draco había despertado y sabía quién era ella. En el terrible sueño que acababa de tener él no recordaba ningún momento vivido a su lado debido al fuerte golpe en la cabeza… Era un alivio que aquel detalle sí hubiera quedado como lo que era, una simple pesadilla.

—Draco —susurró mientras acariciaba su frente y le quitaba los mechones que se habían quedado pegados a ella con el sudor—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Aviso a la enfermera?

Draco intentó sonreír ante el evidente nerviosismo de Hermione y el temblor en su voz, pero aquella sonrisa se quedó en una mueca de dolor.

—No vayas a ningún sitio.

Aquello sonó como un desesperado ruego malamente disimulado. Hermione asintió rápidamente con la cabeza para hacerle ver que no iba a moverse de su lado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?

—Mucho, no sé cuánto. Tu móvil no paraba de sonar.

Hermione apartó la vista de él para clavarla en el pequeño bulto que descansaba en el suelo, junto a la camilla. Ese debía ser su bolso. Seguramente se hubiera caído de su regazo a lo largo de la noche. Entonces miró hacia arriba, hacia el reloj redondo que marcaba la hora sobre la cabeza de Draco. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos y forzar mucho la vista para ver las agujas.

—Deben haber llamado mis padres. Son las cuatro y media —le dijo en voz baja.

—¿Quieres volver a dormirte?

¿Dormirse ahora que él había despertado? Qué estupidez. Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo decía porque no les he dicho lo de tu accidente. Seguramente estén nerviosos porque no les he llamado para decirles que he llegado bien a España —los ojos de Draco parecieron volverse un poco más oscuros.

—Has perdido tu viaje —susurró con dificultad—. Te pagaré lo que costara.

—No digas tonterías —se quejó ella—. No hay lugar en el mundo en el que prefiera estar que a tu lado.

—Eso es muy bonito —su voz ronca se vio rota por el dolor durante un par de segundos. Luego, continuó—: Pero te daré el dinero.

—Te duele.

No era una pregunta. Si ya era suficientemente difícil tener que verlo de aquella manera, con heridas por todo el cuerpo y rodeado de máquinas que pitaban de vez en cuando, peor era notar su sufrimiento. Tenía que llamar a una enfermera.

Y lo hubiera hecho si Draco no hubiera agarrado su muñeca en el momento en el que quiso darse la vuelta.

—Quédate.

—Pero…

—Lo único que necesito es estar contigo.

Ella chistó y lo miró con indignación, pero terminó obedeciendo.  
Ninguno habló durante unos minutos, aunque estaba claro que él parecía debatirse entre decir en voz alta aquello que le rondaba por la cabeza o quedárselo dentro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione al fin.

Él movió un poco la cabeza, dejando ver un moratón que había salido recientemente en su pómulo.

—Es sólo que… durante los primeros minutos de anestesia escuché algunas cosas… —la chica sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón en aquel momento—. Sé que sabes más que yo. ¿Por qué no siento las piernas, Hermione?

El silencio se hizo mucho más pesado en ese instante. El rostro de Hermione se tornó compungido, sus ojos se humedecieron a medida que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y se acercaba un poco más a él. Puso una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con el dedo pulgar durante un par de segundos. No lograba encontrar las palabras para aquella pregunta. Los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón, taladrándole el pecho desde dentro, no se lo ponían más fácil. Las agujas del reloj sobre sus cabezas parecieron detenerse indefinidamente. Las máquinas también dejaron de hacer ruido. Hermione ya no escuchaba ningún sonido en aquella habitación, tan solo un débil pitido que había aparecido en sus oídos en cuanto él pronunció su nombre real con tal angustia.

Abrió los labios levemente, esperando que las palabras fueran capaces de subir por su garganta y salir de allí.

—Vas a ponerte bien.

Aquel susurro se sintió realmente pesado entre ambos. Hermione creyó distinguir el brillo que acababa de aparecer en aquellos tristes ojos grises, pero Draco puso una mano en su cabeza y la presionó suavemente para obligarla a apoyarla sobre su pecho.

Tal vez pudiera hacer que no lo viera llorar, pero no podía evitar que sintiera el casi frenético sube y baja de su pecho en el proceso. Lo hizo en silencio, tanto que ella sólo podía escuchar el sonido de su entrecortada respiración y los latidos de su desbocado corazón en su oído. Cerró los ojos. ¿Qué se dice cuando tu persona especial sufre de esa manera? ¿Cómo se hace para no dejarle ver que aquello te está rompiendo a ti también? ¿Que incluso te duele más que a él?

Con el rostro pronto anegado en lágrimas, Hermione volvió a dormirse con las caricias de sus dedos sobre su cabello.

* * *

—¡Levante! Habráse visto, ¡levante!

Hermione despertó con una desagradable voz que había hecho retumbar su cerebro dentro de su cabeza. La cegadora luz de la mañana fue tan potente que dejó sus ojos doloridos por un momento.

—¡Cuidado! Dios santo, ¡cuidado con eso!

Sin saber cómo, Hermione había quedado enredada en los muchos cables y vías que rodeaban el cuerpo de Draco. Con los ojos entrecerrados y todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, se deshizo de ellos y se centró en aquella persona que gritaba tanto. Parecía ser una enfermera bien entrada en años, con bastantes arrugas adornando su cara de sapo y una diadema rosa chicle sujetándole el canoso pelo hacia atrás. Era menuda y regordeta, y en cuanto Hermione se apartó un poco de la camilla empezó a caminar por la habitación dando saltitos mientras iba de una máquina a otra.

Todavía con los ojos pesados y una sensación de agarrotamiento en los músculos, Hermione leyó de casualidad la placa metálica que descansaba en su pecho. Enfermera Umbridge.

—Haga el favor de marcharse, ¿me escucha? Vamos a empezar con las pruebas. ¡Fuera, fuera!

Todo pasó tan rápido que sólo tuvo tiempo de coger su bolso y echarle un rápido vistazo a Draco mientras la mujer la empujaba por la espalda para que dejara la habitación cuanto antes. Un atisbo de terror en los ojos de Draco le suplicaron que no lo dejara allí solo con aquella mujer, pero la enfermera le cerró la puerta en las narices y corrió la cortina interior para evitar que pudiera quedarse mirando.

Un par de enfermeras más jóvenes e infinitamente más amables entraron en la habitación en lo que ella se recuperaba del shock del momento. Se frotó un poco los ojos con el dorso de la mano y suspiró mientras pensaba en qué podía entretenerse mientras hacían las comprobaciones pertinentes. Un letrero colgando del techo le dio una rápida respuesta. Sus necesidades humanas no podrían esperar mucho más tiempo.

Cerró la puerta del aseo tras ella y se tomó su tiempo allí dentro. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara para espabilarse y se pasó los dedos por el pelo para intentar adecentarlo, obviamente sin demasiado éxito. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente despierta como para percatarse de su rostro, se encontró con unas enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Algunas venillas rojas casi tocaban su iris. Se quedó contemplando su reflejo durante unos segundos antes de obligarse a reaccionar, quitar el pestillo de la puerta y salir fuera de nuevo.

Caminó con pies de plomo mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta bastante despeinada. Sentía la cabeza tan pesada que cuando quiso levantarla para volver a mirar al frente tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando alzó la vista se encontró con dos figuras conocidas frente a la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Hablaban entre ellas con rostros casi apesadumbrados.

—Hola —saludó en voz baja cuando llegó hasta ellos.

Alex asintió con la cabeza y su madre la tomó entre sus brazos tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ella. El cálido abrazo tocó alguna que otra fibra sensible en su interior, humedeciéndole los ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Podía sentir cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban con la sangre que había fluido a borbotones bajo su piel. En la punta de su nariz surgió un débil cosquilleo que provocó que cerrara los ojos e hiciera una mueca de dolor.

—Hija mía —fue lo único que dijo su madre en aquel momento. Parecía realmente afectada por la situación.

Hermione bajó la vista a sus zapatos cuando se separaron… ¿Cómo un simple abrazo podía remover tantas cosas en su interior?

—Siento no haber respondido a tus llamadas —musitó.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora —se apresuró a decir Edythe, tomando el rostro de su hija entre las manos y obligándola a mirarla—. Alex nos ha puesto al corriente de todo.

Hermione miró alrededor un instante.

—¿Y papá?

—Está fuera —respondió su madre—. Sólo pueden entrar tres personas por paciente.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Luego fue vagamente consciente de que ambos llevaban al cuello la misma acreditación de visitante que llevaba ella.

—Es un poco angustiante no saber qué está pasando ahí dentro —comentó con pesadez.

—Necesitas despejar la mente, cariño. Vamos, vamos fuera —dijo la mujer, que ya había empezado a caminar en dirección a la puerta de salida.

—Pero…

—Yo estaré aquí —dijo Alex con firmeza al percatarse de la mirada de preocupación que le había echado a la puerta—. No estará solo cuando acaben. No te preocupes.

—Serán solo unos minutos —le aseguró su madre—. Además, papá quiere verte.

Todavía un poco indecisa por alejarse demasiado, Hermione empezó a caminar junto a su madre. Todo se sentía un poco extraño desde que había llegado al hospital. Su aura, si es que existían ese tipo de cosas, parecía tan deprimida que se contraía a su alrededor con tanta fuerza que daba la sensación de querer ahogarla.

Ahogo. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía en aquel momento. Asfixia. Tal vez no era tan mala la idea de su madre de despejarse un poco.

Su padre las esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos de fuera. Cuando la vio aparecer por la puerta se levantó de un salto y fue a estrecharla en sus brazos, tal y como su madre acababa de hacer un instante antes.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó, visiblemente preocupado por su salud mental.

—Todo lo bien que puedo estar —respondió ella, hundiendo parcialmente el rostro en el pecho de su padre.

—Estaba a punto de salir de casa para mi turno en el pub cuando Alex llamó a la puerta para informarnos de lo ocurrido y dejar tu maleta. No podía creerlo.

—Va a ponerse bien —dijo ella, tratando de convencerse a sí misma—. Yo estaré a su lado para ayudarlo a recuperarse.

Hermione sintió la mano de su madre frotando su espalda con delicadeza.

—Lo sabemos —dijo—. Por eso te hemos traído esto.

Su hija se separó de su padre lo justo para mirar en la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de su madre. Junto al asiento en el que tan solo unos segundos antes había estado sentado Peter había una bolsa de viaje que, aunque no era demasiado grande, estaba bastante abultada.

—No vamos a obligarte a que te muevas de su lado hasta que tú misma lo decidas —la voz de su padre hizo de aquellas palabras algo completamente inesperado.

Hermione lo miró con un poco de sorpresa en los llorosos ojos. Al parecer el accidente de Draco había sido lo suficientemente impactante como para conseguir que dejara a un lado su eterno rol de padre sobreprotector y adoptara una postura un poco más benevolente. Tal vez aquel suceso hubiera logrado hacerle ver que era lo suficientemente adulta no sólo para cuidar de una persona en el hospital, sino también para llevar a cabo todo aquello que se propusiera en la vida.

—Gracias —respondió al fin, volviendo a abrazarlo.

Su madre la rodeó desde atrás, aprisionándola en un fuerte abrazo conjunto. Pero la bonita estampa familiar se vio interrumpida por unos rápidos pasos que llamaron la atención de los tres en aquel preciso instante.

—¡Hermione!

La familia se giró hacia el pasillo por donde provenía el alboroto. Una chica pelirroja se acercaba a ellos trotando.

—He venido en cuanto Julie me ha avisado —dijo con voz entrecortada cuando llegó a ellos, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione le explicó lo ocurrido muy brevemente y acto seguido obtuvo su tercer abrazo sincero de la mañana. A pesar de que conseguían crearle un nudo en la garganta debía admitir que eran bastante agradables. Normalmente siempre era ella la que daba los abrazos a los demás, aunque ciertamente podía acostumbrarse a aquel nivel de mimo.

—Siento no haber venido antes, estaba dando un paseo con Cedric cuando Julie me avisó —dijo su amiga, todavía esforzándose por recuperar la respiración.

Hermione no pasó por alto el hecho de que dijera que había conseguido levantarse de la cama para salir a la calle sin que alguien hubiera tenido que estar rogándole que lo hiciera. Tampoco que nombrara al eterno despistado de Cedric en todo esto. Casi consigue sacarle una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, el turno de visitas acaba de empezar.

—¿Podemos pasar a verlo?

—Sólo pueden entrar tres personas, y Alex ya está dentro…

—Oh, toma la mía —dijo su madre, quitándose la acreditación y tendiéndosela a Ginny—. Nosotros esperaremos aquí. Entra tú con ella.

Ginny se colgó la cinta al cuello y tomó la mano de Hermione en un gesto imprevisto.

—Gracias, señora Granger.

Hermione cogió la maleta y reunió toda su fuerza para sonreírle a sus padres a medida que su amiga tiraba de ella para pasar dentro de la zona de cuidados intensivos. Una mujer a la entrada comprobó sus acreditaciones y las dejó pasar.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo, todavía con las manos unidas.

—Cansada —respondió ella—. Casi exhausta. Siento una gran carga sobre mi cuerpo, pero el peso de mi cabeza es mucho más angustiante.

Sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse al recordar a Draco postrado en la cama. Una lágrima terminó derramándose por su rostro cuando la conversación de la noche pasada hizo acto de presencia en su memoria.

—Intentaré aliviar esa carga, créeme. Estaré a tu lado hasta que todo esto pase.

Hermione había empezado a llorar a medida que se acercaban. La única respuesta que pudo darle a su amiga fue apretar su mano mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la otra.

Alex esperaba sentado en el suelo, junto a la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Todavía no han salido? —la voz de Hermione sonó ronca a la par que preocupada.

—Al poco de irte entró el doctor de ayer, y hace unos minutos ha salido una de las enfermeras y he aprovechado para preguntarle —dijo el chico—. Le están haciendo las pruebas de movilidad. Me ha dicho que puede alargarse un poco.

Ginny sostuvo a Hermione por la cintura al prever que iban a fallarle las fuerzas. Era más duro de lo que había imaginado tener que quedarse allí fuera mientras en aquella habitación se llevaban a cabo pruebas decisivas para el futuro de Draco. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder estar a su lado para infundirle ánimos.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer junto a Alex. Si ella estaba literalmente aterrada en ese momento… no podía ni imaginar cómo se estaría sintiendo él ahí dentro. Su primo le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella dejó caer la cabeza en su pecho. Ginny se sentó a su otro lado y le puso una mano alrededor de la cintura.  
Una enfermera que pasaba por allí les sugirió que fueran a sentarse a la sala de espera, pero ninguno de ellos se movió de allí en mucho tiempo.

Los hombros de Hermione empezaron a sentirse agarrotados, tanto que tuvo que moverlos un poco para aliviar el dolor.

—La espera me está matando —susurró.

Pero la puerta se abrió en ese mismo instante. Los tres se pusieron de pie de un brinco. Varias enfermeras salieron de la habitación, seguidas por el doctor, que anotaba algo en su portafolios del día anterior. La última en salir fue la señora Umbridge, que los miró de arriba abajo durante una milésima de segundo antes de marcharse con la cabeza muy alta, como si aquello se tratara de algo sin importancia. Nació en Hermione el impulso de patearle el culo a esa señora tan desagradable, pero logró contenerse al ser el estado de Draco mucho más importante que ella.

Cuando el doctor levantó la cabeza de sus notas se encontró con aquellos tres pares de ojos que lo observaban sin pestañear. Cerró la puerta tras él y miró los papeles una última vez antes de empezar a hablar.

—Le hemos hecho todas las pruebas posibles, pero no ha mostrado indicios de movilidad en las piernas. Debemos hacerle una radiografía para comprobar el nivel de lesión de la columna pero tendremos que esperar a que el responsable de esa área nos indique la hora a la que pueden hacerlo.

—¿Va a ponerse bien? —preguntó Ginny mientras miraba a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo. Hermione se había puesto blanca.

—Eso dependerá de lo que saquemos en claro en la radiografía. No sabemos qué tan alta ha podido ser la lesión, ni siquiera sabemos si se ha producido fractura en sí. Tendremos que esperar para averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo está ahora? —quiso saber Alex. No habían descorrido las cortinas y seguían sin poder verlo desde fuera.

—En estos instantes se encuentra tranquilo —Hermione no pasó por alto la manera tan sutil de decir que al principio se había mostrado inquieto, tal vez algo temeroso—. Podéis pasar a verlo ahora. Una enfermera vendrá a informaros sobre la hora en la que le haremos la radiografía en cuanto lo sepamos. Yo mismo me pasaré por aquí para llevarlo.

Los tres chicos le dieron las gracias y el doctor se alejó para entrar en otra habitación. Alex fue el primero en girar el pomo de la puerta. Draco los miró entrar con el semblante impasible. Hermione se acercó a la camilla y le plantó un húmedo beso en los labios que le hizo sonreír por un instante.

—Amor —dijo él a modo de saludo—. Primo, Ginny.

Los chicos, que se habían quedado en la distancia mientras observaban el cálido beso entre los amantes, se acercaron un tanto más en respuesta.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo… aunque sea en estas circunstancias —dijo Ginny.

—Nos has dado un susto de muerte —apuntó Alex.

—Siempre me ha gustado llamar la atención, ya lo sabes —casi podía apreciarse un atisbo de burla en su voz. Casi.

Hermione dejó su bolsa a los pies de la camilla y Alex se comprometió a traerle otra a él con sus pertenencias.

Los minutos pasaron y Draco estuvo muy serio durante todo el tiempo, pero las facciones de su rostro cambiaron levemente cuando su primo y Ginny salieron fuera para darles paso a los padres de Hermione.

—Suegros —saludó con un indicio de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

—Draco —dijeron ellos al unísono. Ninguno hizo ninguna mueca ante aquella palabra que tanto odiaban—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó su madre, acercándose al otro lado de la camilla.

—Extraño —dijo él—. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin moverme de una cama.

—Bueno, mi hija será una buena distracción para ti —comentó Peter. Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Parecía bastante sincera viniendo de él.

—He visto la bolsa… no quiero que se quede aquí todo el tiempo.

El pecho de Hermione se contrajo un poco ante aquello.

—No pienso moverme de tu lado —dijo de manera abrupta, casi violenta. Aquello la había hecho sentir un tanto indignada, por no decir bastante.

—Tienes una vida ahí fuera —replicó él con dureza—. No puedes pasarte todo el día aquí.

Hermione quiso gritarle que su vida estaba allí donde estuviera él, pero ni hubiera estado bien hacerlo en presencia de sus padres ni creía que su voz fuera a conseguir ser más fuerte que un susurro en esos momentos. Definitivamente iba a discutirle aquello más tarde, cuando sus ojos no estuvieran anegado en lágrimas y su mente lograra procesar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

—Hermione quiere pasar por esto a tu lado —dijo la suave voz de su madre de repente—. Deja que te cuide y haga compañía.

Draco se quedó viendo a la chica con una mirada que pretendía ser dura, pero las lágrimas que rodaban por sus ojos marrones lograron ablandarlo.

—No vas a encontrar a otra mujer como ella —intervino su padre—. Deja que se quede a tu lado.

El rubio acomodó su brazo escayolado y estiró la otra mano para secarle las lágrimas.

—Hablaremos de ello más tarde. En cuanto a usted… —dijo, dirigiéndose a Peter—. Necesitaré que se ponga de acuerdo con Alex para llevar el pub.

—Puedes empezar a tutearme, chico. Me haces sentir viejo.

Todos sonrieron ante aquello, aunque Hermione suspiró al ser consciente de que no iba a ponerle fácil el hecho de permitirle quedarse a su lado.

Una enfermera llegó para anunciarles que el doctor vendría a recogerlo sobre las tres de la tarde. Hermione miró la hora. Eso sería dentro de dos. Sus padres se quedaron un rato más pero terminaron excusándose para ir a comer. Alex y Ginny no entraron después, por lo que ambos supusieron que también habían ido a almorzar.

—Deberías ir a comer algo.

—Lo haré en cuanto vengan a por ti.

—No vas a obedecer lo que te digo, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de volver a ponerse seria—. No quiero alejarme de ti. He pasado mucho miedo en las últimas horas.

Los ojos de Draco se hundieron un poco más.

—Lo siento.

Hermione acarició su brazo derecho sobre el colchón.

—No tienes que disculparte por haber tenido un accidente.

—Sí, sí que tengo que hacerlo —tragó saliva forzosamente. Había algo en su perdida mirada que dejaba entrever su sufrimiento interno—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubiera llevado en el asiento de atrás? Jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

Hermione se inclinó un poco más sobre él para llamar su atención, las yemas de sus dedos rozando el moratón de su pómulo.

—No tienes la culpa de esto.

—Discrepo.

—Puedes discrepar todo lo que quieras.

—Sabes la manera en la que conduzco. He sido un imbécil al seguir haciéndolo contigo detrás, un inconsciente. Sentía tus dedos aferrándose a mi cuerpo, casi podía sentir tu miedo.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo para ambos. Lo sabía. Siempre le había parecido que su manera de circular era temeraria, ella misma había sentido pánico al montarse en aquella moto… pero aunque no hubiera estado allí en el momento del accidente estaba segura de que no había sido su culpa.

—El coche se dio a la fuga —le dijo ella en un susurro—. La policía piensa que fue intencionado.

Draco pareció procesar la información poco a poco. No había sabido nada del accidente y tampoco había querido preguntar. En cierto modo le asustaba la idea de haber provocado una tragedia que no pudiera solventar. Pasados unos segundos la tensión de sus hombros pareció relajarse, y como si el hecho de que posiblemente alguien lo odiara tanto que hubiera querido provocar su muerte no importara en absoluto, comentó:

—Me salvaste la vida —Hermione parecía confundida, pero Draco alzó el brazo lleno de vías y acarició su rostro—. Tu casco. El que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños. Me regalaste la vida.

Un suspiro escapó por entre los labios de la muchacha. No había pensado en ello hasta ese momento.

Él la atrajo lo suficiente como para poder darle un suave beso que los hizo fundirse entre las cuatro paredes de aquella habitación mientras esperaban a que el doctor volviera a por él.

No iba a ser grave. Iban a superar aquella terrible adversidad y a salir mucho más fuertes de ella.

* * *

 **NA :** Mil millones de gracias por tanto love/hate en los últimos reviews. Amé todos y me reí mucho con algunos. No pensé que la gente reaccionaría así al intentar matar a Draco. Porque lo intenté. Pero el tío es duro de cojones.

 **¿Me dejas un review para que no siga intentándolo? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	27. Looking to the moon

**NA : **Aquí estoy, cumpliendo con mi promesa de actualizar y haciéndolo un par de días antes :D

—Andy Dornan, ¡TE DESEO UN GENIAL Y MUY FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EL DÍA 17! Que cumplas muchos más :3

—Un agradecimiento muy especial a Angélica por transmitirme sus conocimientos y ayudarme a entender el trabajo de los fisioterapeutas. Espero que disfrutes mucho este capítulo *guiño guiño*

* * *

 **Capítulo 27: Looking to the moon.**

* * *

Debido al retraso típico de los hospitales Draco tardó una hora y media en entrar a la sala de radiografías. Hermione esperaba fuera, sentada en los duros asientos de metal. Su madre a un lado, Alex al otro.

Tras una llamada de la señora Weasley para recordarle a su hija que aquel día tenían cita en el psicólogo, Ginny fue la primera en irse, no sin antes prometer que volvería al día siguiente. Su padre se había ido poco después que ella, después de hablar con Alex y llegar a la conclusión de que, independientemente de lo que le había pasado a Draco, el pub debía seguir funcionando. Se turnarían entre ellos para sacarlo adelante hasta que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad… si es que el daño no era irreversible.

Hermione se miró las sudadas palmas de las manos mientras intentaba controlar la velocidad con la que latía su corazón. Desde que le había dicho adiós con una sonrisa y había visto al doctor empujar su camilla por esa puerta blanca el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado bruscamente. Los segundos pasaban tan lentamente que los minutos parecían horas, y no había manera de conseguir que su mente dejara de imaginar los peores escenarios posibles. La espera se estaba haciendo insoportable y ella se estaba volviendo loca a sí misma. Tenía que parar, poner fin a todos esos pensamientos negativos que colapsaban su cerebro y no le dejaban pensar en nada más. A fin de cuentas estaba muy cerca de conocer la gravedad del accidente, no tenía ningún sentido anticiparse a los acontecimientos.

Se levantó del asiento y se pasó una mano por el encrespado cabello mientras caminaba unos cuantos pasos para destensar el cuerpo. Necesitaba encontrar una manera de distraer su mente durante el tiempo que Draco estuviera ahí dentro, debía hacerlo pronto si no quería volverse completamente loca.

Mientras caminaba en círculos un sonido apareció de repente en el pasillo. A Hermione le costó unos segundos darse cuenta de que se trataba de la vibración de su teléfono móvil. Habiendo encontrado la excusa perfecta para dejar de pensar en lo que estaba por venir, abrió el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro casi con urgencia y descolgó la llamada sin mirar siquiera el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Diga?

—¿Hermione?

La chica se giró sobre sí misma para dedicarle una mirada a Alex.

—Julie.

—Te he llamado un millón de veces, ¿por qué no contestabas? Me tenías preocupada.

Alex había levantado la mirada de sus pies cuando Hermione había dicho aquel nombre en voz alta. La chica le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Ya sabes cómo es mi relación con los teléfonos, nos odiamos mutuamente. ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando por España?

—Eso no importa ahora —dijo su amiga con un bufido al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo estás?

Hermione tomó aire lentamente por la nariz.

—Nerviosa. Le están haciendo la radiografía ahora… ¿Es normal que tarden tanto tiempo?

—Cariño —respondió su madre con voz suave—. Lleva dentro sólo quince minutos.

—Quince eternidades… —murmuró Hermione.

—Escucha, tienes que estar tranquila —le dijo su amiga, quien por el barullo de fondo parecía estar en ese momento en una calle muy transitada—. Respira profundamente y trata de pensar en positivo. Derrumbarte ahora no te hará ningún bien. Ni a ti ni a Draco. Así que si necesitas un abrazo pídeselo a Alex. Detrás de esa fachada de chico tímido hay un gran abrazador.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar aquello, aunque las comisuras de sus labios volvieron a hundirse en cuanto las palabras de Julie calaron en su interior.

—Tengo que ser fuerte.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no puedas permitirte no serlo. Si necesitas llorar, hazlo. Una situación así podría superar a cualquiera. Solo debes recordar volver a levantarte después. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

Hermione cerró los ojos y apretó los labios un momento. La verdad es que había empezado a sentir claramente cómo la presión empujaba su pecho y le dificultaba el respirar. Y esta ansiedad había traído consigo unas ganas irremediables de llorar todo el tiempo.

—Te lo prometo —dijo al fin.

—Estoy deseando volver para estar contigo.

—Disfruta el viaje, Julie. Yo estaré bien.

Su amiga se quedó callada unos segundos en los que Hermione fue capaz de escuchar con claridad cómo la gente hablaba en español a su alrededor.

—Haremos otro viaje juntas más adelante —dijo entonces.

—Me encantaría —respondió Hermione. En ese preciso instante se abrió de nuevo la puerta blanca y por ella apareció el doctor empujando la camilla de Draco—. Tengo que colgar, hablamos luego.

Tanto Edythe como Alex se levantaron de sus asientos con una rapidez asombrosa, y los tres se apresuraron a rodear al doctor en busca de respuestas. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que una enfermera había salido tras ellos hasta que empezó a llevarse a Draco por el pasillo.

—Analizaré los resultados con vosotros en su habitación —dijo el hombre—. Subo enseguida.

Hermione suspiró antes de acercarse a la camilla y tomar a Draco de la mano mientras hacían el camino de vuelta a la zona de cuidados intensivos.

El doctor tardó una eterna media hora en llamar a la puerta de su habitación. Cuando entró todos los presentes se irguieron en respuesta. En lugar de su carpeta, esta vez llevaba unas radiografías en la mano. Apagó las luces y se dirigió a la pared frente a la camilla de Draco, donde había un aparato cuadrado que se iluminó en cuanto el hombre presionó un botón. Puso una de las radiografías delante de él y se quedó mirándola lo que pareció un milenio.

—He estado revisando los resultados antes de venir —dijo con tanta lentitud y parsimonia que a Hermione le dieron ganas de zarandearlo violentamente para que espabilara y los sacara de dudas de una vez. El hombre giró la cabeza para clavar los ojos en los de Draco. Luego volvió a fijarse en la radiografía—. Has tenido mucha suerte. No existe fractura alguna.

Todos los presentes respiraron aliviados en ese instante. Hermione profirió un pequeño gemido mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca debido a la emoción del momento. No se había fracturado la columna, todavía había esperanzas de que volviera a sentir las piernas.

En el rostro de Draco había aparecido una brillante y enorme sonrisa. Presionó sus manos sobre el colchón para intentar ponerse derecho, pero el hombre lo detuvo de inmediato con sus palabras.

—No te incorpores —le ordenó—. Aunque no exista fractura todavía queda por determinar si la lesión es grave o no. No es necesario que te rompas los huesos para que la médula espinal se dañe de manera irreversible.

—¿Qué es lo que procede entonces? —quiso saber él, volviendo a tumbarse en su camilla.

—Mañana mismo se te asignará un fisioterapeuta y en los próximos días veremos los progresos que vas haciendo —el hombre se dirigió entonces a los que llevaban colgado del cuello el pase de "visitantes"—. En las sesiones con el profesional aconsejamos que el paciente esté acompañado por un familiar o alguien de su círculo cercano. Creemos que eso ayuda a que la persona se esfuerce al máximo y consiga una pronta recuperación.

Draco y Hermione se miraron a la vez. No les hacía falta decir ni una sola palabra.

El doctor puso la otra radiografía frente a la luz sólo para cerciorarse de que su diagnóstico era el correcto. Después de unos segundos asintió para sí mismo, apagó el aparato y volvió a presionar el interruptor de la pared. La habitación volvió a iluminarse enseguida.

—Hoy seguiremos midiendo tus constantes y realizando pruebas previas que ayudarán al fisioterapeuta a conocer mejor tu situación —miró el reloj de su muñeca mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Nos vemos luego.

Todos agradecieron al hombre y esperaron a que cerrara la puerta para celebrar la increíble noticia de que aquella pérdida de sensibilidad podía ser pasajera.

* * *

La tarde pasó un poco más animada. Los ánimos realmente se habían elevado en todos y cada uno de ellos. Edythe llamó a su marido para informarle de los resultados, Alex hizo lo mismo con Julie y Hermione con Ginny. El ambiente se había llenado de entusiasmo y nuevas esperanzas.

Luego de un rato más en el que hablaron de todo un poco, a Hermione se le hizo difícil ocultar los gruñidos de su estómago. Uno de ellos fue tan fuerte que todos dejaron de charlar para mirarla.

—Tienes que comer algo —dijo Draco, aunque sonó más bien como a una orden.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella.

—Suegra, ¿por qué no la acompaña a comer algo? —preguntó, ignorando por completo sus palabras.

—Draco tiene razón —coincidió su madre—. Vamos a la cafetería, necesitas reponer fuerzas.

Hermione miró a su novio sobre la camilla, quien alzó las manos a modo de rendición.

—Está bien, está bien, de aquí no me muevo.

Todos se rieron, y aunque a Hermione le costó un poco, al final terminó cediendo.

* * *

El comedor del hospital estaba medio vacío cuando llegaron, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los cubiertos sobre los platos y el débil murmullo de una televisión en la distancia. Hermione removía los resecos macarrones con el tenedor mientras su madre trataba de mostrarse lo más natural posible haciéndole todas esas preguntas. Que estuviera preocupada por su estabilidad mental después de todo era algo comprensible, y aunque podía llegar a resultar un poco tedioso no se molestó lo más mínimo.

—Estaré bien —dijo la chica, sin más apetito para terminarse la comida que quedaba en su plato.

—¿Estás segura? —la voz de su madre sonaba un tanto intranquila.

—Mamá… —Hermione tomó aire lentamente antes de seguir—. Puedo con esto. Confía en mí.

—Lo hago, cariño, lo hago —la mujer tendió una mano sobre la mesa y tocó la suya con los dedos—. Pero vas a tener que ser muy fuerte para soportar ver a Draco en sus terapias. Me imagino que no debe ser nada fácil de llevar, así que recuerda que tu padre y yo estaremos a tu lado para lo que necesites.

Hermione le dedicó una media sonrisa a la mujer al otro lado de la mesa.

—Lo sé.

* * *

La tarde estaba cayendo cuando Hermione subió las escaleras de nuevo, esta vez sin compañía. Su madre le había dado un gran abrazo antes de despedirse en la puerta. La mañana siguiente tenía que trabajar y necesitaba descansar de pasar todo el día en el hospital.

Con dos pases de visitante en su poder, Hermione llegó a la habitación de Draco para encontrar a Alex esperando en su puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

—Acaba de llegar el doctor para las pruebas que dijo que le harían. Estaba esperando a que llegaras para poder ir a relevar a tu padre en el pub —dijo—. Dile a mi primo que volveré mañana.

Hermione asintió y ambos se despidieron con la mano. Lo vio marcharse antes de mirar la puerta cerrada y las cortinas echadas de la habitación. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer mientras terminaban de hacer las pruebas pertinentes, empezó a caminar hacia la sala de espera de la zona, pero antes de que pudiera dar tres pasos una voz llamó su atención en el pasillo.

—Disculpa…

A pesar de pertenecer a un hombre, aquella voz era suave, serena y tranquila… pero había aparecido tan de repente que aun así Hermione dio un pequeño saltito del susto. Al girar la cabeza encontró a un hombre muy alto saliendo de la habitación contigua a la de Draco. Su cabello era completamente blanco y estaba muy encrespado y despeinado, aunque el hombre no parecía demasiado mayor ni desaliñado. Tal vez sus ropas podían resultar un poco extrañas, pero su semblante transmitía tranquilidad y paz.

—¿Sí? —dijo ella con calma.

—Perdona que te moleste, y disculpa la intromisión pero… —prosiguió el hombre mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y se acercaba lentamente a Hermione. Justo cuando estaba a punto de seguir hablando se quedó mudo, pensativo—. No sé si es correcto que te haga esta pregunta.

El hombre le sonreía cálidamente, aunque era evidente que estaba un poco avergonzado. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué necesita?

—Verás... —comenzó, señalando la puerta que había tras él con su largo pulgar—. Mi hija te vio pasar antes y quedó muy emocionada de pensar que podías ser… bueno, la chica del beso bajo la lluvia. ¿Lo eres?

Hermione no pudo evitar expresar sorpresa. Si bien tanto ella como Draco habían sido "la pareja del momento" en todo internet… lo cierto era que aquel boom ya se había pasado hacía tiempo. Todavía había alguien que los reconocía por la calle, pero ya nadie sacaba el teléfono móvil para fotografiarlos.

—Sí señor, soy yo —dijo cuando logró salir de su asombro.

—Vaya… es un placer conocerte, señorita —dijo él, en cuyo rostro había aparecido una enorme y radiante sonrisa de dientes torcidos—. Mi nombre es Xenophilius Lovegood, extraño nombre, soy consciente.

Hermione le estrechó la mano que acababa de tenderle y asintió una vez con la cabeza.

—Encantada, yo soy Hermione.

—Oh, tienes un precioso y mitológico nombre, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Mis padres no querían que mi nombre fuera común, querían algo especial.

—Y vaya que lo consiguieron. Mi hija se llama Luna, que en inglés significa "moon".

—Qué original —coincidió la chica.

—Bueno, disculpa si me voy por las ramas… suele pasarme cuando me pongo nervioso —el hombre se frotó las blanquecinas manos mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas—. Sé que acabamos de conocernos pero… me gustaría pedirte un favor.

Lejos de sentirse incómoda por el extraño encuentro con aquel hombre, Hermione se sentía relajada y dispuesta a ayudarlo con lo que necesitara.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mi hija lleva ingresada unos seis meses por problemas de corazón… aunque no es la primera vez. Le detectaron una malformación cuando tenía un par de años y desde entonces no hace otra cosa que entrar y salir de los hospitales… —su voz seguía siendo suave, y aunque no se rompió sí que se apagó un poco.

—Vaya… —Hermione se había llevado una mano a los labios de manera involuntaria. Aquella historia era tan triste que su voz sí se había perdido en las profundidades de su garganta.

—Ahora tiene veinticuatro años y bueno, su diagnóstico es grave. Llevaba meses sin verla sonreír… hasta hoy, cuando pensó que te había visto pasar. Ella es muy fan tuya desde la primera vez que vio ese vídeo de internet y… me gustaría pedirte que entraras a saludarla. ¿Sería mucho pedir?

—Por dios —logró decir ella con la voz entrecortada—. No, por supuesto que no.

La gran sonrisa de antes volvió a asomar por los finos labios del hombre.

—Esto va a significar mucho para ella, Hermione. Te lo agradezco con toda mi alma, pero antes déjame que le dé la noticia poco a poco. No es conveniente que su corazón empiece a latir demasiado rápido de repente.

—Claro, estaré esperando fuera.

El hombre desapareció por la puerta y Hermione aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Le impactaba el hecho de darse cuenta de que existían muchísimas personas en el mundo luchando contra alguna enfermedad desde pequeños. ¿Qué vida habían vivido? ¿Qué felicidad podían experimentar tras tanto dolor? En ese momento no podía pensar claramente, pero lo que tenía claro era que nadie se merecía una vida en un hospital.

Era consciente de que ella se había quejado mucho de la suya cuando realmente nunca había tenido que acostarse pensando que tal vez no despertaría a la mañana siguiente. Había miles de personas, aquí y ahí fuera, queriendo vivir y temiendo por su vida cada día. Ella era una afortunada, y sentía que si había algo que pudiera hacer por ayudar a cualquiera que se encontrara en esa situación, definitivamente debía hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y el hombre se apartó para dejarla pasar. Hermione tomó aire una última vez y se dispuso a entrar en aquella habitación con pasos pequeños.

La chica que había postrada en la cama estaba bastante delgada y una media docena de tubos cubrían gran parte de su cara. Su cabello esparcido por la almohada era de la misma tonalidad que el de su padre, y definitivamente igual de encrespado y descuidado. Unos pómulos marcados sobresalían bajo unas grandes ojeras de color oscuro que contrastaban con el de sus ojos: el azul más cristalino que había visto nunca. A pesar de estar un poco apagados, se iluminaron débilmente con su presencia. Una sonrisa que pareció dolerle curvó sus labios hacia arriba y una máquina a su izquierda empezó a pitar muy fuerte con el subibaja de su pecho.

—Mi pequeña —se apresuró a decir su padre.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella, cerrando los ojos un momento y controlando su respiración. Unos segundos más tarde la máquina dejó de pitar—. Todo controlado.

El hombre se acercó a ella y pasó los dedos por su pelo antes de separar unos cuantos cables para poder besar su frente.

—Estaré justo ahí, no me iré lejos —le dijo.

Ambas vieron al hombre marcharse y dejarlas solas. Hermione no era capaz de controlar los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón. Le partía el alma ver a una chica tan joven de esa manera. No era justo.

—Hola —dijo la chica. Hermione había empezado a mirarse los pies sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Levantó la cabeza para posar sus ojos en los de ella en ese instante—. Me llamo Luna.

—Hola. Yo soy Hermione.

—Conocerte es muy emocionante —la chica de grandes ojeras cerró los párpados con pesadez unos segundos y respiró con cierta dificultad—. Aunque no lo parezca.

—Creo que yo podría decir lo mismo —respondió Hermione. Un gran nudo se había instalado en su garganta y no le dejaba hablar con claridad.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí —Hermione se acercó a su camilla y carraspeó débilmente para intentar deshacer aquel molesto nudo. Se sentó en el sillón antes de continuar—: Creo que hay que ser muy fuerte para aguantar todo por lo que has pasado. Tu padre me ha contado brevemente tu historia ahí fuera.

La chica se sonrió un poco.

—Él cree que podré salir adelante…

—Claro que podrás.

—Uno sabe que está llegando su hora cuando ha pasado tanto durante tanto tiempo —le contradijo la chica. Su voz era tan suave y dulce como la de su padre, pero se volvió un poco fantasiosa al cambiar de tema de repente—. Tal vez te preguntes por qué me siento un poco en las nubes al tenerte aquí al lado… y créeme cuando digo que es completamente alucinante.

Sus pupilas ahora miraban al techo, como despistadas por algo que Hermione no podía ver.

—Mucha gente se obsesionó con ese vídeo cuando salió —respondió Hermione en voz baja.

—Pero supongo que nadie más que yo —su cabeza se movió un par de centímetros y sus claros ojos se posaron ahora en ella con cansancio—. Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso, en toda mi vida. Dos amantes jugando y besándose bajo la lluvia… ¿Sabes? —sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en el techo—. Siempre me he preguntado por qué la gente corre para resguardarse de la lluvia. Yo lo hubiera dado todo por tener un momento como el que captó la cámara que os grabó.

—No es tan divertido —dijo Hermione, intentando curvar sus labios en una sonrisa—. Después estuve un par de días resfriada.

—Pero es muy romántico —respondió la chica con un pequeño atisbo de entusiasmo en la voz—. Me encantan las películas donde los protagonistas se dejan llevar bajo la lluvia, bailan y se besan. Creo que he visto todas las que existen… pero ninguna logró llegarme tanto como ese vídeo. Por la forma en la que te estrecha entre sus brazos se puede ver que él realmente te ama —Hermione tragó saliva mientras se quitaba un mechón de la cara. Sus mejillas se habían empezado a poner rosadas con sus palabras—. Me hubiera gustado tener a alguien que me mirara de esa forma tan especial.

—¿Nunca has…?

—¿Tenido novio? —Luna completó su frase inacabada—. No, nunca. Y no es que me hayan faltado pretendientes —sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa que se desvaneció al segundo—. Al sentirme tan débil y vulnerable siempre rechacé a todos los chicos que se interesaban en mí. Supongo que tenía miedo de que me rompieran el corazón… Irónico, ¿verdad?

Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, aunque dudaba haber podido decir algo con el cada vez más grande nudo de su garganta. Optó por mirarse las manos mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían levemente.

—¿Su nombre empieza por D? —preguntó de repente.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Luna señaló el pequeño tatuaje que sobresalía por la manga de su camiseta—. Ah, claro. Sí, él se llama Draco.

—Qué nombre tan curioso. ¿A quién estás visitando?

Sin duda alguna aquella chica era muy buena en cambiar de tema con facilidad.

—A Draco —los ojos de Luna se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa—. Ha tenido un accidente… pero se pondrá bien.

La rubia respiró profundamente para serenarse. Al parecer aquella noticia la había puesto un poco nerviosa.

—Tiene que hacerlo. Forma parte de mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos.

Hermione se rió con su ocurrencia.

—Sin duda alguna tengo que hablarle de ti.

—¿De verdad harías eso?

—¡Claro! ¿Cómo no decirle que he conocido a nuestra fan número uno? —dijo divertida, aunque luego se quedó pensativa unos segundos—. Bueno, lo haré con una condición.

—¿Qué condición?

—Quiero que dejes de pensar que no saldrás de esta. Debes prometerme que te mantendrás positiva y tratarás de encontrar motivos para seguir luchando y recuperarte.

—No puedo recuperarme por mí sola —sus labios se fruncieron y ella tomó una larga y profunda respiración—. Necesito de un donante de corazón y pasar por una delicada operación para empezar a estar bien.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Eso no lo sabía. Miró entonces a través de la ventana, suspirando. El cielo ya estaba oscuro y la luna asomaba por entre los árboles del parque que colindaba con el lugar. Alumbraba mucho, más que nunca. Su luz era tan brillante que a pesar de no posicionarse todavía en lo más alto del cielo iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Podía decir que aquella noche la luna era realmente hermosa.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado contemplando aquella estrella, volvió a la realidad posando los ojos en la chica.

—Bueno, prométeme entonces que mantendrás la positividad y la esperanza de que eso pase muy pronto. Yo a cambio te ofrezco mi compañía y la promesa de hablarle a Draco de ti. Tal vez incluso pueda venir con él un día de estos, ¿qué me dices?

—Vaya —Luna alargó mucho las vocales de esa palabra. Realmente parecía bastante entusiasmada—. Sí, acepto tus condiciones.

Unas enfermeras tocaron a la puerta y anunciaron que venían a hacer las revisiones rutinarias. El señor Lovegood se asomó un poco para ver cómo estaba su hija, pero ella y Hermione apenas alcanzaron a despedirse con la mano antes de que pudiera salir y la enfermera con cara de sapo cerrara la puerta tras ella con violencia.

—Qué desagradable… —farfulló por lo bajo.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —el hombre se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

Hermione le contó todo antes de despedirse también de él y prometerle que volvería a visitar a su hija al día siguiente.

La puerta de la habitación de Draco ya estaba abierta, por lo que aceleró el paso para entrar y volver a encontrarse con él.

—Hermie —saludó él cuando la vio—. ¿Dónde has estado?

Hermione le habló del señor Lovegood, de su hija y de la conversación que habían tenido en la habitación de al lado. Le dijo también que a partir de mañana iría a verla cuando a él le estuvieran haciendo las revisiones pertinentes. Draco se mostró feliz de saber que estaría entretenida teniendo un buen gesto con aquella chica, a la que por cierto ya le había cogido cariño sin ni siquiera conocerla.

Un enfermero trajo la cena de Draco y, después de que Hermione se pusiera ropa cómoda para la noche entre piropos y silbidos de su novio, ambos se quedaron dormidos de la mano.

* * *

Los primeros en venir al día siguiente fueron Alex y Ginny, que apareció acompañada de Cedric. Éste último se había colado aprovechando un despiste de la mujer que revisaba las acreditaciones de visitantes.

Draco ya había desayunado para entonces, y aunque Hermione se había comido la manzana que le habían traído, Ginny le había comprado un paquete de galletas para ella. Charlaron durante un par de horas hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. El pomo se giró y tras ella apareció una mujer morena con un uniforme blanco que realzaba un poco sus curvas. Era joven, tal vez de la edad de su novio.

Hermione se percató de que Draco abrió mucho los ojos debido a la sorpresa.

—Buenos días, soy la fisioterapeuta —dijo de manera distraída mientras revisaba unos papeles sueltos que traía en la mano. Alex, Ginny y el visitante de más se escabulleron tras ella en ese momento. Cuando la mujer levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco había algo en sus ojos que Hermione no pudo descifrar—. No podía creerlo cuando leí tu ficha. No es que tu nombre sea muy común, pero tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de otra persona.

—Hola, Angélica.

—Draco —respondió ella. Luego se giró hacia Hermione, la escaneó durante un par de segundos con la mirada y asintió en su dirección.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Se conocían? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué esas miradas?  
Se apresuró a decir algo mientras la mujer dejaba los papeles en la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y se acercaba a Draco.

—Buenos días, yo soy Hermione.

—Encantada, Hermione —dijo ella, destapando a Draco con un rápido movimiento. Las sábanas ahora sólo cubrían sus tobillos—. Voy a explicaros qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Notaba un atisbo de antipatía en su voz? ¿Tal vez resentimiento?

Fuera como fuese, la mujer les dijo que en aquella primera sesión empezaría a moverle las piernas y el brazo que no tenía escayola, así como a proporcionarle masajes para mejorar su circulación. Hermione la vio hacer todo lo que había dicho sin pronunciar palabra. No se suponía que debiera sentir la tensión entre ellos, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué los invadía ese silencio tan incómodo? Sentía que había algo que no encajaba en lo que debía ser algo tan sencillo como una relación médico-paciente. Sin duda había algo más complejo en el trasfondo.

—Quiero que me digas si en algún momento sientes algo —dijo la mujer con tirantez—. Incluso si se trata de un débil cosquilleo. Lo que sea.

A pesar de que su voz seguía siendo firme y dura sus manos trataban el cuerpo de Draco con especial cuidado. Los movimientos eran suaves y precisos y el masaje final, delicado. Hermione la vio coger de nuevo aquellas fichas y apuntar un par de cosas en ellas.

—¿Algo? —preguntó ella.

—Nada —respondió Draco.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos en lo que fue un intenso e incómodo segundo. Los suyos eran de una tonalidad muy parecida a los de Hermione, y sé dio cuenta de que si se fijaba detenidamente podía encontrar más parecidos entre ambas de lo que le gustaría.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Sus delgadas manos volvieron a girar el pomo de la puerta y a salir de la habitación sin ni siquiera volver a mirar a Hermione para despedirse.

Algo le decía que no iba a gustarle la respuesta a la pregunta que se moría por formular.

—¿Qué pasó entre vosotros?

—Hermie… —en el momento en el que ella se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja supo que no iba a dejarlo estar. Suspiró—. No significó nada, te lo prometo.

Hermione apretó los labios, muy consciente de que no iba a conseguir nada más de su parte. Le dedicó una mirada de reojo antes de caminar hasta la puerta y salir de la habitación. Él no hizo ni el amago de decir algo para evitarlo. Tal vez entendiera que aquello que iba a hacer era algo necesario.

Hermione encontró a la fisioterapeuta apoyada en el mostrador y hablando con las enfermeras que había tras él. Se dirigió a ella con paso firme y decidido.

—Hola —saludó. La mujer se puso derecha y cuadró los hombros al verla.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Podemos hablar?

Las enfermeras miraron la situación con curiosidad, pero Angélica le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la acompañara. Caminaron hasta un lugar alejado de las miradas fisgonas e indiscretas de cualquiera a quien le interesara aquella incómoda conversación.

—¿Qué necesitas? —repitió ella.

Hermione sentía sus pulmones arder debido a la agitación del momento. Por primera vez estaba ante alguien que seguramente había compartido cama y besos con el amor de su vida. Se ponía enferma con tan solo imaginarlo.

—La sesión de terapia que has tenido con Draco ha sido… bueno, ha sido un poco…

—¿Incómoda? —completó. Hermione asintió y tragó saliva con dificultad—. No todos los días tienes que tratar al hombre que desapareció de tu vida por completo de un día para otro. Aunque tú no tienes la culpa, lo siento si te has sentido molesta.

El rostro de la mujer se mostraba completamente impertérrito mientras que el de Hermione se enrojecía con cada segundo que pasaba. Angélica puso una mano en su cintura y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Debía decir algo pronto antes de que la situación se pusiera más tensa de lo que ya era.

—¿Draco te…? —¿Qué le pasaba, por qué no encontraba las palabras adecuadas?—. ¿Simplemente se fue?

—No es que se fuera, ya que nunca vivimos juntos… pero nunca volvió. Se esfumó. Jamás volvió a llamar y yo no soy mujer de rogarle a ningún hombre, así que sencillamente perdimos el contacto.

—Vaya…

—Pero si lo que quieres es saber si existe peligro… No, definitivamente no. Lo que tuvimos pasó hace casi un año y sinceramente ya me había olvidado de él.

—Oh —Hermione necesitaba ordenar las ideas en su cabeza con urgencia si no quería seguir pareciendo una completa estúpida incapaz de decir tres palabras seguidas—. No, Angélica. No es eso lo que me preocupaba.

—¿Qué te preocupa entonces?

—Bueno… no me importa lo que pasara entre vosotros. Eso es pasado. Lo que quería pedirte era que lo ayudes. Por favor, tienes que ayudarlo.

La posibilidad de que las terapias que debía seguir Draco para su recuperación fueran malas o no se dieran correctamente la hacía estremecer. El destino de su novio dependía por completo de aquella mujer y le aterraba el hecho de que pudiera querer vengarse de alguna manera. Ella le dedicó una mirada bastante intensa.

—Como ya te he dicho, todo eso quedó atrás… y aunque no lo estuviera aún nunca dejo que los sentimientos se interpongan en mi trabajo. Ante todo soy una profesional.

Diablos. Esa mujer derrochaba seguridad por cada poro de su piel. Su cabeza estaba alta y su voz no se había roto en ningún momento. Hermione asintió antes de pasarse la lengua por los resecos labios. No podía negar que ahora estaba mucho más tranquila.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Ahora tengo que irme.

Ella la vio dar media vuelta y marcharse por el pasillo hasta doblar la esquina. Su caminar seguía siendo elegante a pesar de que pisaba duro contra el suelo. Sin duda esa mujer era increíble. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener la mitad de la confianza que irradiaba.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D Grachiach :3**  
 **Cristy.**


	28. Good and bad news

**NA : **¡Holaaaaa! Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, me ha sido muy difícil escribir este capítulo. Hay bastantes puntos clave para la historia que no podía pasar por alto ni escribir a la ligera. Espero que al menos os guste un poquito :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Good and bad news.**

* * *

Los días habían ido pasando sin una mejora considerable por parte de Draco. La tensión entre él y Angélica no había desaparecido por completo, pero al menos ahora era soportable. Hermione podía ver en los ojos de Draco todo el esfuerzo que ponía en su recuperación, y aunque no podía negar que la fisioterapeuta parecía poner todo su empeño en cada ejercicio, él no había vuelto a sentir nada.

La visita de sus padres aquella mañana le dio la excusa perfecta para salir de la zona de cuidados intensivos y darse un paseo por el hospital. Últimamente necesitaba dejar la mente en blanco más a menudo, y la única forma que encontraba de hacerlo era recorriendo aquellos interminables pasillos de paredes blancas y suelos de brillante mármol. Creía que había conseguido dejar de pensar en todo cuando sintió la urgencia de dejarse caer en algún lado. No se había alejado demasiado, pero sus piernas habían empezado a temblar ligeramente y las palmas de sus manos ahora se encontraban completamente sudadas. Se sentó con torpeza en el primer asiento que encontró y se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento. No quería admitirlo porque se había prometido una y mil veces mantenerse fuerte… pero sus esperanzas iban mermando a medida que pasaban los días y sus piernas no reaccionaban a los estímulos.

Era duro. Joder, todo aquello era muy duro. Y lo peor era tener que ver la frustración en el semblante de Draco cada vez que Angélica salía por la puerta, eso era lo que peor llevaba. Al menos aquel día volvería a ver a Julie, lo cual sabía que le haría tremendamente bien. Había llegado de España por la noche y ahora Alex estaba yendo a buscarla a su casa.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo una voz mientras una inesperada mano se posaba en su espalda con cuidado.

Hermione no sabía cómo había llegado a inclinarse de esa forma en el asiento. Casi se doblaba sobre sí misma a la vez que sus manos cubrían totalmente su rostro, ahora mojado por lágrimas silenciosas. Se encontró con una cara conocida al levantar la mirada.

—Percy —dijo mientras se ponía derecha y sorbía por la nariz. Había empezado a secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano cuando el pelirrojo le tendió un pañuelo de papel—. Gracias. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo aquí —respondió el hermano de su ex novio encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y tú? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Fue en ese instante cuando se obligó a serenarse, no podía volver a la habitación de Draco y arriesgarse a que sus hinchados ojos delataran que había estado llorando. Se quedó mirando la bata blanca del chico antes de morderse un labio y suspirar.

—Mi novio ha tenido un accidente. Está en cuidados intensivos.

Percy se sentó en el asiento de al lado sin quitar la mano de su espalda.

—Vaya, siento oír eso… ¿Está fuera de peligro?

Que alguien se parara justo delante de ellos en ese momento ayudó a Hermione a evitar contestar esa pregunta. No tenía ganas de hablar de ello, mucho menos de dar detalles sobre su situación. Ambos miraron a la vez a esa persona.

—¿Te conozco? —preguntó Ginny al chico que se sentaba a su lado.

—No lo creo —respondió Percy mientras se levantaba. Luego se giró hacia Hermione, quien todavía se secaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo—. Trabajo en Anestesiología. Si necesitas cualquier cosa me encontrarás allí.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y ambas amigas vieron al chico alejarse y desaparecer doblando una esquina.

—¿Quién era ese? —quiso saber Ginny.

—Nadie —respondió Hermione, poniéndose en pie—. El hermano de Ronald.

Los ojos de su amiga se abrieron mucho debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Y qué hacía acariciándote la espalda?

—Supongo que sólo me consolaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? —su amiga parecía no haberse percatado de sus lágrimas hasta ese momento.

—Draco no mejora —su voz se quebró un poco al final, pero Ginny se apresuró a darle un tierno abrazo reconfortante.

—Todo va a ir bien —le susurró al oído—. Resurgirá de sus cenizas. Confía en mí.

Hermione respiró profundamente contra el cuello de su amiga. Inhalar el olor de su cabello era extrañamente relajante, de alguna forma la retraía a los buenos momentos de la infancia, esos que no puedes olvidar por más tiempo que pase… y de repente parecía haber recuperado el sosiego y la tan valiosa calma.

Fue cuando se separaron que pudo ver en la distancia a Julie soltar la mano de Alex y salir corriendo hacia ella. Cuando llegó y sus cuerpos impactaron, sintió calidez. Cariño, pureza. Todo lo que Julie era y todo lo que había extrañado desde que se fue. Era bueno tenerla cerca de nuevo, un agradable soplo de aire fresco.

* * *

Cuando el atardecer hizo acto de presencia y todos empezaron a irse, las enfermeras entraron en la habitación para la revisión diaria. Hermione saludó al padre de Luna, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y entró en su habitación sin llamar. La había estado visitando a diario en su intento por conseguir que recuperara las ganas de seguir luchando, y aunque había sido leve, podía apreciar una mejora en su actitud. Ahora sonreía un poco más, y la fantasía oculta en sus ojos a veces asomaba por ellos y dejaba ver un brillo especial a su paso.

—Que sigas por aquí no es bueno —le dijo la chica mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado—. Ojalá un día dejes de venir.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque eso significaría que Draco se ha recuperado —respondió—. Me alegraría saber que podéis seguir viviendo un sueño lejos de este infierno.

Hermione contuvo el aliento de manera inconsciente. Ya conocía su opinión sobre aquel hospital, lo consideraba una cárcel de la que no podía escapar. Incluso una vez le había confesado que prefería pasar su último día en la calle que seguir allí encerrada. Podía entender su desesperación, la veía en Draco cada vez que lo miraba… y la sentía ella misma en su piel con el paso de las horas.

—Si Draco se recuperara vendría con él para despedirme, ya te lo prometí. Pero no creas que te librarías de mí tan fácil —le dijo con voz suave mientras esbozaba una sonrisa—. Estaré aquí para ver cómo te levantas de esa camilla de una vez. Porque lo harás.

La confianza en las palabras de Hermione no logró plasmar ni una emoción en el rostro de Luna, que miraba a un punto del suelo de manera distraída.

—Puedo morir en cualquier momento.

—No puedes.

Aquello sí que hizo que sus labios se curvaran hacia arriba por un momento. Luego se movió un poco en su cama, incómoda por los cables que la rodeaban.

—Sí, supongo que no puedo. Todavía tengo varios asuntos que zanjar antes de irme.

—¿Como vivir?

—Algo más importante que eso —dijo ella—. Como disculparme. No podría soportar dejar este mundo sin haberlo hecho.

—¿Con quién tendrías que disculparte?

Luna cerró los ojos. Su respiración era tan suave que parecía estar soñando. No los abrió de nuevo para responder.

—Se llama Theodore Nott —dijo, acariciando aquel nombre con su voz casi infantil—. Nos vimos durante un par de meses, creo. Perdí la cuenta.

—Creí que nunca habías tenido novio —comentó Hermione.

—Nunca lo fuimos. Simplemente salíamos a pasear y a tomarnos de la mano. Ni siquiera llegamos a besarnos. Si lo prolongué fue porque realmente me gustaba, pero un día me asusté al pensar que estaba llevando aquello demasiado lejos y le dije que no podíamos volver a vernos. Prácticamente se lo grité a la cara junto con otras cosas que no sentía en realidad y de las que me arrepiento. Vi decepción en sus ojos, una profunda tristeza que no se comparaba con la que estaba sintiendo yo, y puedo decirte que a mí me dolió en lo más profundo de mi… de mi corazón. Me gustaría poder explicarle por qué hice aquello —Luna abrió los ojos y la miró con tristeza—. Un par de días después me ingresaron y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

Después de aquello las chicas se quedaron en silencio, pero Luna cambió el tema de conversación sin previo aviso, como hacía siempre. Siguieron hablando como cada noche hasta que el padre de la rubia llamó a la puerta e informó a Hermione de que los enfermeros acababan de abandonar la habitación de Draco. Esta se despidió del hombre y se dirigió a la habitación de su novio.

—Hola —dijo al pasar—. ¿Cómo ha ido la revisión?

—Como siempre —respondió Draco, que siguió con la mirada a Hermione mientras cruzaba la habitación y buscaba algo en su bolso—. Rutinaria y aburrida.

Cuando Hermione encontró lo que buscaba, lo alzó para que pudiera verlo.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada, enseguida vuelvo.

Y sin darle tiempo a preguntar, salió de la habitación y se alejó lo suficiente como para que no pudiera oírle en el pasillo. Buscó a Julie en la lista de contactos y esperó pacientemente a que contestara la llamada.

—¡Hola —la voz de su amiga siempre le resultaba reconfortante—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Hola Julie, no, no ha pasado nada —se apresuró a decir. Un mechón ondulado cayó por su rostro—. Es que necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

Hermione cerró los ojos un instante. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si debía meterse donde no la habían llamado, pero algo en su interior le urgía a tomar cartas en el asunto, a no quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

—Theodore Nott. Necesito que lo busques y lo contactes por las redes sociales —hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Sabía que pedir algo así era un poco extraño, incluso intrusivo. Cabía la posibilidad de que su amiga no quisiera ayudarla, y aunque era totalmente comprensible al menos debía intentarlo—. ¿Harías eso por mí?

Julie dejó pasar un puñado de segundos antes de responder.

—Por supuesto —dijo finalmente sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

—Gracias —una leve sonrisa escapó de entre sus labios—. Mañana te explico todo un poco mejor.

—Estupendo, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Hermione le dio las gracias una vez más antes de colgar y volver tras sus pasos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Draco cuando la vio entrar en la habitación—. Tú nunca usas tu móvil.

Ella terminó de cerrar la puerta antes de volverse hacia él.

—Nada, tranquilo. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a Luna.

Él se quedó mirando los oscuros surcos bajo sus ojos.

—Pareces cansada.

—Sí, estoy algo cansada.

—Ven —le dijo Draco, acariciando su mejilla cuando se acercó a su cama—. Deberías irte unos días. Seguro que te viene bien ir a casa y descansar.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a irme y no puedes hacer nada para obligarme. Además, mañana es Navidad. Quiero pasarla contigo.

—Siento no tener regalos para ti.

—No necesito nada más que a ti.

Hermione le sonrió, dejó el móvil sobre el sofá y se agachó frente a su mochila para hurgar un poco en ella. Él se la quedó mirando mientras se desnudaba para ponerse el pijama. Sus ojos cristalinos acariciaron su cuerpo con la mirada.

—Ese pijama no es la lencería de la otra vez —comentó él con una sonrisa.

—Ponte bueno y volverás a verla —dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba a un lado de su camilla. Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos antes de que Draco suspirara.

—Sabes que lo estoy intentando, ¿verdad?

—Sí —la voz de Hermione era rotunda—. Sí que lo sé.

Draco frunció un poco el ceño, sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ella le dejó tiempo para que ordenara sus ideas en silencio.

—A veces pienso que no seré capaz de lograrlo.

—No digas eso —le suplicó ella—. Por favor, no digas eso.

—No lo digo yo, Hermie —su voz era casi un susurro—. Lo dicen los médicos. Les oigo hablar en las revisiones cuando creen que no estoy escuchando.

—Ellos no saben nada —le dijo ella, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos sobre la cama—. Vas a conseguirlo, no me importa lo que digan.

—¿Pero y si no lo hago? —Draco estaba sereno, aunque en su interior ardía una molesta llama de incertidumbre sobre su futuro.

Hermione se levantó para coger su teléfono móvil del sillón. No sabía si terminaría desesperando al intentar navegar en internet con semejante ladrillo, pero pasados unos minutos consiguió llegar a donde quería. Se sentó en un lado de la camilla y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, manteniendo el teléfono a la altura de sus cabezas. El vídeo tardó bastante tiempo en cargarse y se quedó pillado unas tres o cuatro veces, pero ambos pudieron ver de nuevo esa escena bajo la lluvia de la que eran protagonistas.

—Si no lo consigues —susurró Hermione cuando el vídeo terminó—, yo seguiré queriéndote como el primer día.

Draco movió la mano para atrapar su rostro en ella. Su tacto era cálido, agradable. Luego la atrajo hacia él para besarla.

—¿Seguirás a mi lado aunque ya no puedas presumir de tener un novio sexy que te lleva en moto a los sitios?

Hermione se rió, pero dejó de hacerlo al percatarse de que él no lo hacía. Draco sólo sonreía levemente, con un atisbo de nostalgia en la mirada. Que su moto hubiera quedado destrozada le dolía más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar, era consciente de ello. Siempre había sido algo característico de él, una seña de identidad de la que estaba tremendamente orgulloso… Y ahora ya no estaba esperándole en la puerta. Fue en ese momento en el que recordó el pequeño regalo que había comprado unos días atrás, mientras hacía tiempo para verle en el estudio.

Hermione se levantó tan rápido que lo hizo sobresaltar. Cogió el chaquetón que llevaba puesto aquel día y buscó en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar aquel pequeño paquete. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acomodó de nuevo a su lado.

—Debería dártelo mañana, pero creo que ahora es el momento perfecto —dijo, tendiéndole el regalo—. No es mucho, pero creo que te gustará.

Draco arqueó una ceja mientras lo cogía.

—¿Me has comprado un regalo de Navidad?

—Lo compré hace unos días, pensaba traerte algo más de España pero… —Hermione vio cómo trataba de abrirlo con una sola mano, ya que la escayola le impedía mover el otro brazo. Resultaba muy gracioso desde fuera—. Dame, ya lo abro yo.

La chica abrió el paquete de papel y sacó un llavero del que colgaba una pequeña moto idéntica a la suya. Draco abrió mucho la boca mientras la tomaba entre los dedos. Era una copia en miniatura de la moto que nunca volvería a montar. Un suspiro escapó de entre sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad, Draco.

Hermione besó su cuello y acto seguido apoyó la frente en él. Draco la rodeó con el brazo mientras todavía sostenía aquel pequeño pero hermoso regalo.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor.

* * *

Contra todo pronóstico, el día de Navidad fue bastante entretenido. Sus padres les sorprendieron trayendo regalos para ambos, al igual que Ginny, Alex y Julie. El señor Lovegood también llamó a su puerta para regalarle una bonita rosa sin espinas. Hermione se sintió como hacía tiempo que no se sentía, extrañamente bien. El cariño y aprecio que su familia y amigos le mostraban la hacían sonreír constantemente y regalar abrazos por doquier. Aquel día estaba más que feliz, estaba pletórica, y el rostro de Draco irradiaba luz con tan solo mirarla.

En un momento que tuvieron a solas pudo explicarle a Julie por qué necesitaba encontrar a ese tal Theodore Nott. Ella lo entendió perfectamente y le prometió que intentaría dar con él lo antes posible.

Cedric la llamó después de comer para desearle unas buenas Navidades y disculparse por no haber ido más a visitarla. Él y su familia habían vuelto a su ciudad natal para pasar aquellas fechas con su familia, lo cual era completamente comprensible. Después de colgar, Ginny la llevó a una esquina y terminó confesándole que estaba empezando a sentir algo por ese chico tan extraño, pero también que le asustaba dar el primer paso porque todavía tenía muy presente lo sucedido en la casa de la playa de las Patil. Hermione sabía que a su amiga no le sería tan fácil superar el trauma, pero tal vez la compañía de un buen chico le devolviera la confianza en sí misma. Quizás al ser tan opuesto a ella lograra hacerla sentir cómoda después de todo. En un momento dado miró a Draco por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía escuchando a su amiga. Sí, los polos opuestos estaban destinados a atraerse.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando la enfermera con cara de sapo entró en la habitación sin llamar. Los allí presentes dejaron de charlar animadamente para verla con el ceño fruncido. La mujer contó a todos con la mirada e hizo una mueca de desaprobación que provocó que su cara se arrugara más de lo que estaba.

—¿Pases de visitante? —inquirió Umbridge. Los seis visitantes se miraron entre ellos antes de que Hermione y sus padres enseñaran los suyos. Luego señaló a sus amigas y al primo de Draco con el dedo—. ¿Y los vuestros?

—No tenemos —respondió Alex.

—¿Y cómo habéis pasado? ¡Sólo tres visitantes por paciente! Se va a enterar esa Jennifer de lo que es hacer bien su trabajo… —murmuró por lo bajo antes de exclamar—. ¡Vosotros tres, fuera!

* * *

En los días siguientes la tal Jennifer no se movió del mostrador de la entrada ni un minuto. Pedía los pases y los verificaba antes de dejar pasar a nadie, daba igual que hubiera salido tan solo diez minutos a la cafetería. Todo aquello impedía que sus padres y amigos vinieran cuando quisieran y pasaran el día con ellos, ahora debían planificarse y repartirse las visitas. Sin duda alguna esa amargada de Umbridge debió poner firme a la chica en cuanto la encontró.

Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón mientras leía el libro que había comprado días antes con la intención de leer en el avión. Su teléfono estaba guardado en lo más profundo de su bolso. Desde que en esos días había recibido un nuevo mensaje de un número oculto no tenía ninguna intención de volver a cogerlo. Había decidido no abrirlo por el bien de su salud mental, ya tenía suficiente presión con la incertidumbre de qué sería de Draco el día de mañana… pero había veces que no podía quitarse el tema de los mensajes de la cabeza.

Draco y su primo hablaban sobre sus asuntos cuando este último se despidió alegando que había quedado con Julie para ir a comer. Al parecer lo de esos dos iba en serio.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Draco cuando la puerta se cerró.

Hermione colocó el separador entre las páginas y puso el libro a un lado. Había contado todos y cada uno de los días que llevaban allí, no le hacía falta pensar en la respuesta.

—Veintinueve de diciembre —dijo ella. Luego se le quedó mirando un momento—. ¿Por qué?

Draco le sonrió ladeadamente.

—Porque voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor…

—¿Qué favor?

—El treinta y uno es el cumpleaños de Alex...

—No voy a ir a ningún sitio —le interrumpió Hermione de manera rotunda.

—Es mi única familia —se quejó, rodando los ojos—. ¿No puedes ir unas horas a comprarle un regalo de mi parte?

—El cumpleaños de tu primo te da la excusa perfecta para conseguir que salga de aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te empeñas en que me vaya?

Draco volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa tan perfecta que le hizo perder el raciocinio durante unos segundos.

—¿Por qué siempre descubres mis intenciones?

Hermione se levantó del sillón para sentarse en el borde de la camilla.

—Porque eres muy predecible. Llevas pidiéndome que me vaya a casa desde el primer día.

—Solo quiero que sigas haciendo tu vida fuera de este hospital —confesó—. El problema es mío, no tuyo.

—El problema es de ambos —corrigió ella, poniéndole una mano en la pierna y empezando a acariciarla suavemente a través de la sábana—. Si necesitas que le compre un regalo a tu primo lo haré, pero no lo hagas por mí, porque mi lugar está justo a tu lado. Siempre y para siempre.

Los rostros de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Draco la miraba a los ojos con dulzura y sorpresa.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo?

—Tu mano…

Ninguno dejó de verse a los ojos en ningún momento. El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir más y más fuerte a medida que asimilaba aquel par de palabras. Con un débil temblor apoderándose de repente de su cuerpo, Hermione volvió a deslizar la mano por la sábana para acariciar su pierna. Lo hizo lentamente, casi con miedo. ¿Era posible que…?

—Tu mano —volvió a decir Draco—. Tu mano, siento tu mano.

* * *

Hermione no podía dejar de mover la pierna mientras esperaba sentada en el banco que había frente a la habitación de Draco. Había salido corriendo a avisar a la primera enfermera que pasara por allí en cuanto comprendió el hecho de que había sentido su caricia, de que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante aquel estímulo. Nunca se había mordido las uñas, pero esa tarde se estaba quedando sin ellas. Tanto el médico como Angélica habían llegado corriendo y se habían encerrado en la habitación para comprobar su evolución. Unos cuantos enfermeros cargados con informes también habían entrado a toda prisa. A ella no le habían permitido quedarse a pesar de haberlo pedido por activa y por pasiva, y con cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más y más ansiosa. Necesitaba que alguien le explicara qué significaba que hubiera vuelvo a sentir sus piernas, por mínimamente que fuera.

Su pecho ardió en ansiedad lo que pareció una eternidad, pero por fin el médico salió y se dirigió directamente a ella. Hermione se levantó de un salto y corrió a su encuentro.

—Buenas noticias —comentó él con una sonrisa malamente disimulada—. Hemos comprobado que efectivamente empieza a tener sensibilidad en las piernas, y aunque es ínfima es una señal de que el tratamiento y la rehabilitación están funcionando. No sabemos todavía si la recuperará total o parcialmente, pero lo que es seguro es que va a mejorar en los próximos días.

—¿A qué se refiere con recuperar la sensibilidad parcialmente? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—A que es posible que recupere cierto grado de sensibilidad, pero no el suficiente como para volver a caminar por él mismo —Hermione tomó una bocanada de aire al escuchar aquello—. No quiero dar un diagnóstico antes de tiempo, pero puedo decirte que esto se da en muy pocos casos. Sin embargo, debes saber que existe la posibilidad.

Ella asintió, ahora con más calma.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Todavía estamos realizándole pruebas para saber de qué manera proceder con su caso. Hay que actuar rápido ante el primer indicio de sensibilidad por parte del paciente, pero todo lo que debemos hacer va a llevar su tiempo —indicó.

Hermione asintió de nuevo y el hombre volvió sobre sus pasos para regresar a la habitación. No le importaba lo que tardara, ella esperaría lo que hiciera falta. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad de ir a su casa a descansar por muy agotada que estuviera. Quería estar allí cuando todas esas personas salieran de su habitación y ella por fin pudiera volver a verlo.

—¿Hermione Granger?

La voz de aquella mujer no le resultaba familiar, pero reconoció a la policía en cuanto giró la cabeza para verla. Los mismos agentes que la interrogaron el día del accidente volvían a estar frente a ella. ¿Tendrían noticias sobre el accidente? ¿Habrían encontrado a la persona que se dio a la fuga? Había muchas preguntas amontonándose en su cabeza de repente, pero optó por mantener la calma y responder a la única pregunta que le habían hecho.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Síganos, por favor —le dijo el hombre.

Demasiadas emociones en un día. Hermione empezó a sentirse ligeramente mareada mientras caminaba hacia la sala de espera donde la llevaron la última vez. Necesitó sentarse en cuanto llegó. Se dejó caer en un asiento mientras sentía un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo, como si la tensión se le hubiera desplomado sin previo aviso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —logró preguntar.

—Hemos estado investigando el caso de su novio, tomando testimonio a las pocas personas que pasaban por allí y analizado las cámaras de seguridad de los negocios cercanos —respondió la mujer con seriedad.

El hombre sacó unas fotografías de una carpeta y se las tendió. Una expresión de horror inundó el rostro de Hermione cuando las miró. Eran imágenes del accidente, lo que estaba viendo era a Draco siendo atropellado y saltando por los aires. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los labios, tampoco que sus ojos se humedecieran ligeramente.

—Es imposible reconocer al conductor y la matrícula fue tapada intencionadamente, por lo que tampoco es posible verla, aunque sí que puede apreciarse que se trata de un Ford —continuó el hombre—. Sería de gran ayuda si reconoces el coche. Pensamos que ha sido un atropello planificado, y este tipo de casos suele darse en el entorno de la familia, los amigos y los conocidos.

Hermione estaba horrorizada. Acababa de olvidar por completo la buena noticia de que Draco al fin estaba mejorando, aquellas fotografías tan duras sobre el atropello habían hecho que su estómago se revolviera una y mil veces. Se forzó a mirarlas con detenimiento a pesar de que por su rostro resbalaban unas gruesas lágrimas. Ver el momento exacto en el que Draco impactaba en el suelo era casi desolador, pero un pequeño detalle no le pasó desapercibido a pesar de tener las emociones a flor de piel. Una pegatina en la parte trasera del vehículo le hizo abrir mucho la boca de la sorpresa. Había dicho que se trataba de un Ford, ¿verdad?

Tragó saliva para evitar mostrar la rabia que invadía su cuerpo en aquel momento.  
Sí, sí que conocía ese coche. Claro que lo conocía.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	29. You! You!

**Capítulo 29: You…! You…!**

* * *

Hermione aporreaba aquella puerta con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo. Había momentos en los que sentía que se desplomaría allí mismo, que caería desmayada frente a su casa y le daría el gusto de verla hundida cuando abriera esa puerta. Pero no podía dejar que sus emociones lograran derrumbarla, no cuando sabía que la policía llegaría en cualquier momento. Tenía que plantarle cara una última vez, necesitaba sacar toda esa rabia que había invadido su cuerpo y la hacía temblar de impotencia.

—¿Vas a decirme de qué va todo esto? —escuchó a su espalda. Había llamado a Alex para pedirle que la recogiera y la llevara hasta allí, pero no le había explicado el motivo de sus lágrimas ni el porqué de tanta urgencia. Él se limitaba a esperar apoyado en su coche mientras la veía volverse completamente loca.

Hermione no se giró para responderle, en su lugar siguió golpeando la puerta con los puños hasta que ésta se abrió de repente.

—¡Tú…! ¡Tú…! ¡Eres un miserable! —gritó ella, pegándole en el pecho con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz—. ¡Eres un maldito psicópata, un completo imbécil!

Ronald la separó de un empujón.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿De qué estás hablando? —exclamó.

—¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! —bramó ella, volviendo a golpear su pecho desnudo con los puños—. ¿Planear un atropello? ¿En serio? ¿En qué momento te volviste un completo demente?

Ron volvió a librarse de ella de otro empujón, aunque esta vez fue tan fuerte que consiguió tirarla de espaldas. Hermione había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Su ex novio siempre se había portado fatal con ella, pero esa era la mayor traición de su vida. Después de todo pensaba que ya habría superado su ruptura, pero al parecer le dolía demasiado verla feliz en otros brazos.

—¿Atropello? ¿Estás loca? —dijo con el ceño muy fruncido y un toque de rabia en la voz.

Hermione se levantó del suelo con apremio, no iba a permitir que intentara zafarse de las consecuencias haciéndose el tonto, como había hecho todas esas otras veces. No, aquella vez había llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Había visto el maldito coche aparcado en la puerta! No podía creer que fuera tan descarado.

—¡Eres detestable! —gritó de nuevo mientras se acercaba para seguir golpeándolo—. ¡Eres el ser más ruin que he conocido en toda mi vida!

Ronald consiguió parar los golpes sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza bruta. La zarandeó bruscamente y le clavó las uñas en la piel.

—Escúchame bien, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando, puta loca —le gruñó.

Pero en ese momento Alex apareció de repente, le dio un empujón para que soltara a la chica y acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo que definitivamente no vio venir. Ron retrocedió unos pasos y se llevó las manos a la cara. Miró al chico con confusión antes de ver la sangre que ahora se le escapaba por entre los dedos. Su nariz no dejaba de chorrear cuando una chica rubia, delgada y semidesnuda apareció por las escaleras y, después de proferir un grito ahogado, se apresuró a intentar ayudarlo.

—Vámonos —le dijo Alex a Hermione, tomándola por el brazo con fuerza y obligándola a abandonar el lugar. Ambos se montaron en el coche y pusieron rumbo a cualquier sitio lejos de allí.

Se escucharon unas sirenas de policía a lo lejos. Las luces del coche patrulla se reflejaron en los espejos retrovisores en aquel momento.

* * *

Hermione lloró en silencio todo el camino hasta llegar allí. Alex había aparcado frente a un parque vacío, bajo la tenue luz de una farola cercana. El día había ido cayendo y la noche ya los envolvía.

Después de un par de minutos en silencio, Hermione entendió que era el momento de hablar. Sorbió por la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Los agentes que están investigando el accidente… —la voz se le quebró tanto que tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para respirar—. Los policías me enseñaron unas fotografías del momento exacto y pude ver que se trataba del coche de Ronald. Lo he sabido por una pegatina en forma de estrella en la parte trasera del vehículo… una pegatina que puse yo misma hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Quién demonios es ese degenerado? —quiso saber el chico. Su semblante era férreo y las sombras de la noche le daban un aspecto casi aterrador.

—Mi ex —respondió ella en un murmullo.

—Pues vaya pedazo de imbécil —dijo él—. Debí haberle dado más fuerte.

La chica se le quedó mirando un momento. Sus rasgos eran tan parecidos a los de Draco que no entendía cómo no había supuesto que eran familiares desde el primer día en que lo conoció. Incluso su cabello era de la misma tonalidad. Durante un instante creyó verlo a él. Se dejó fantasear con la idea de que quien se sentaba en el asiento del conductor era Draco, de que podía sentir las piernas para llevarla lejos de aquella ciudad, lejos de todo el mundo.

Alex también la miró. Su rostro se había suavizado y ahora sus ojos examinaban el rostro de la chica con atención.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Hermione rodó la cabeza para cortar el contacto visual. Respiró profundamente antes de morderse un labio. ¿Estaba bien? Todavía resbalaban lágrimas por su rostro.

—No puedo volver al hospital esta noche —dijo con un hilo de voz—. No quiero que Draco me vea así.

—Te llevaré a tu casa —ofreció el chico.

—No… Tampoco quiero volver allí. No me apetece tener que explicar nada de lo ocurrido hoy… no me siento con fuerzas para eso.

Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo asentía y volvía a arrancar el coche. No sabía dónde iba a pasar la noche, tampoco hacia dónde se dirigían ahora, pero no hizo ninguna pregunta durante todo el trayecto. En su lugar miró cómo empezaba a llover a través de la ventanilla, podía ver las gotas reflejadas en la luz amarillenta que proporcionaban las farolas a su paso. No fue realmente consciente de dónde estaba hasta que el motor se volvió a apagar. Miró a Alex, que ahora le tendía un juego de llaves.

—También es tu casa —le dijo.

Hermione se quitó el cinturón y se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Quería agradecerle el hecho de que hubiera sabido que aquel era el único sitio en el que quería estar sin haber tenido que decirlo en voz alta, pero había un nudo en su garganta que impedía que salieran las palabras. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, cogió las llaves y salió del coche. Corrió el tramo de acera que había hasta llegar al portal y se refugió en él mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. El coche de Alex ya se había marchado y ella estaba a punto de entrar cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Era una especie de quejido, algo parecido a un lamento. Hermione miró hacia atrás pero no había nadie alrededor. La lluvia era demasiado fuerte como para estar en la calle en ese momento. Con la impresión de habérselo imaginado, Hermione volvió a girarse para entrar en el portal, pero otro gemido de pena la hizo clavarse en el sitio. Esta vez sí había escuchado de dónde provenía…

Un gatito muy pequeño, atigrado y empapado, la miraba desde una esquina con ojos tristes y apesadumbrados. Ella dejó escapar un exhalo de aire al comprobar el lamentable estado del animal. Su diminuto cuerpo temblaba violentamente debido al frío y su carita se veía tan delgada que parecía que ese gato estaba al borde de la muerte. No lo pensó dos veces, cogió entre sus manos al pobre animal y lo llevó al apartamento de Draco.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde puso al gato en el lavabo. Nunca había tenido mascotas y definitivamente carecía de experiencia, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que el animal necesitaba entrar en calor cuanto antes. El agua caliente empezó a correr y el pequeño animal dejó de temblar en unos minutos, aunque seguía moviendo sus patitas intentando volver al regazo de Hermione. Esta se descubrió sonriendo mientras miraba al pequeño felino. Fue toda una sorpresa teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido aquel día. Bien, aquella criatura era la excusa perfecta para despejar la mente de las cosas que la saturaban hasta el punto de provocarle una ansiedad horrible.

El gato maulló de nuevo, haciendo que volviera a la realidad para mirarlo. Él se aferraba a su mano y la veía con lo que parecía agradecimiento en sus ojos. Hermione sonrió de nuevo antes de cerrar el grifo y envolverlo en una toalla. Se sentó en la taza del sanitario y se lo puso en el regazo, frotando su cuerpo con la toalla para secar su pelaje. Una vez que estuvo sólo un poco húmedo lo dejó en el suelo para comprobar si andaba. No entendía mucho de gatos pero… suponía que podría tener un mes de vida, más o menos. Ella caminó unos pasos y él, después de sacudirse un poco, la siguió y le maulló de nuevo. Bueno, al menos lo intentó. Los maullidos de ese animal eran muy flojos y agudos, pero algo le decía que le estaba pidiendo de comer. Una vez más, no tenía ni idea de qué comían esos animales. Fue a la cocina y buscó un par de platos de plástico en los armarios. Puso ambos en el suelo, en uno vertió un poco de agua y en el otro una loncha de pechuga de pavo cortada en trocitos. Tampoco es que Draco tuviera mucho donde elegir en su frigorífico.

El animal parecía ansioso al beber y comer lo que le había puesto, sus patitas traseras se resbalaban en el suelo de pura emoción. Era como si llevara días con el estómago vacío. Hermione dejó al gato allí y se dirigió al dormitorio para buscar algo cómodo que ponerse. Sí, iba a hurgar entre la ropa de Astoria y no le importaba. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era darse una ducha reconfortante, tal vez cenar algo y acto seguido tirarse en la cama. Iba a dormir hasta que estuviera completamente descansada, necesitaría estarlo para darle la noticia a Draco mañana. Porque él merecía conocer la verdad, merecía saber quién había tratado de ser su verdugo.

Hizo una mueca al sacar una prenda muy pequeña, negra y de encaje del cajón. No, cajón equivocado. Lo cerró de golpe y buscó en el armario hasta encontrar dónde estaban los pijamas. Cogió el primero del montón y se giró para ir al baño, pero casi se da de bruces contra el suelo al tener que esquivar rápidamente a aquella pequeña bola de pelo que se había puesto justo delante de ella.

—¡Ah! —el pequeño gatito cerró los ojos y se encogió un poco, pero por suerte no fue aplastado por el peso de la chica—. Eres un bicho, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte delante sin avisar? ¿No ves que eres muy pequeño y no te veo?

Y así, con el pijama de la ex de Draco en un brazo y un gatito siguiéndola por toda la casa, Hermione se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha. Dejó que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo y le proporcionara ese placer de poder dejar la mente en blanco unos instantes. Lo necesitaba, sentía que lo necesitaba. Sentir la calidez de las gotas impactar en su piel la reconfortaba hasta el punto de que debía obligarse a abrir los ojos para no quedarse dormida de pie.

Cuando terminó de aclararse salió, se secó y se puso aquel pijama que, aun siendo de franela, era mucho más sexy que todos sus pijamas de ositos juntos.  
Para su sorpresa alguien llamaba a la puerta en ese momento. Extrañada, se acercó para mirar por la mirilla… pero la abrió tan pronto como descubrió quienes esperaban al otro lado.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó, pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco al verlos pasar.

—Mi primo jamás me hubiera perdonado dejarte sola —explicó Alex mientras alzaba la bolsa blanca que llevaba en una mano—. ¿Te gusta la comida china?

Julie y Ginny no la dejaron responder, se abalanzaron contra ella y la abrazaron a la vez.

—No creerías que íbamos a dejarte sola, ¿verdad? —inquirió Julie, quien llevaba una mochila a la espalda.

—¿Ya sabéis…?

—Sí —la interrumpió—. Lo sabemos. No tienes que hablar sobre ello ahora.

—¡Noche de chicas! —exclamó Ginny, quien poco a poco volvía a recuperar esa esencial tan característica de ella—. Bueno, y de Alex.

—Y de gato… —añadió Julie, quien se había percatado de la pequeña bola de pelo que se movía alrededor de los pies de Hermione.

—¿Y esto? —quiso saber Alex.

—Estaba junto al portal —explicó Hermione—. No he tenido corazón de dejarlo ahí. Tiritaba de frío y estaba muerto de hambre. Le he dado un baño calentito y le he puesto de comer.

Julie se agachó para cogerlo y ver su carita.

—Ay Hermione, es precioso.

—¿Te lo vas a quedar? —preguntó Ginny.

—No lo sé. No he tenido tiempo de pensar en ello.

El pequeño se adaptó perfectamente a los brazos de su amiga, donde cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido de inmediato.

—Es una monada, ¿qué nombre le vas a poner?

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. ¿Qué tipo de nombres se les ponía a los gatos?

—La primera vez que me dirigí a él le dije "bicho"…

—Me gusta —apuntó Ginny.

—Es original —añadió Julie.

—Bueno —Hermione se acercó al pequeño y le acarició el cuerpo con un dedo—. Pues Bicho. Jamás pensé que tendría un gato, mucho menos que le pondría ese nombre.

—¿Es que nadie tiene hambre? —preguntó Alex, quien todavía alzaba la bolsa esperando que alguien le prestara atención.

Las chicas se rieron y Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a la cocina para coger los cubiertos, platos y vasos. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa (y el pequeño gato rozándose por sus piernas), empezaron a comer mientras mantenían una conversación tranquila. Tenía que admitir que aquella comida caliente y sabrosa le estaba sentando de maravilla después de tanto tiempo comiendo en la cafetería del hospital.

Llevaban tan solo unos minutos cuando un teléfono empezó a sonar. Las tres chicas miraron a Alex, quien se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y atendió la llamada.

—Hola —dijo, y acto seguido añadió—: Sí, está aquí conmigo.

Hermione palideció cuando el chico le tendió el teléfono. Lo cogió con dedos temblorosos y, antes de llevárselo al oído, dio un profundo suspiro.

—Hola Draco.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con urgencia en cuanto escuchó su voz.

—Sí, sí, tranquilo —respondió ella. Era consciente de que tres curiosos pares de ojos se clavaban en ella en ese momento, pero no lograban intimidarla tanto como para tener que levantarse de la mesa—. He tomado en consideración tu consejo y he venido a casa a descansar… es decir, que he venido a tu casa. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

Un incómodo silencio al otro lado de la línea la hizo estremecer.

—No soy estúpido, Hermione —que empleara su nombre real le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón—. ¿Por qué te has ido sin avisar?

—Escucha, estoy bien ¿de acuerdo? Voy a explicártelo todo, pero por favor espera hasta mañana.

De nuevo silencio. Hermione sólo podía escuchar el sonido de su agitada respiración.

—¿De verdad que estás bien? —preguntó entonces.

—Te lo prometo. Lo único que necesito es dormir en una cama esta noche.

—De acuerdo, pero dile a Alex que no se le ocurra dejarte sola bajo ningún concepto.

Hermione rodó un poco los ojos aunque no pudiera verla.

—Que estoy bien —repitió—. Pero si te quedas más tranquilo, tanto él como Julie y Ginny van a quedarse a dormir.

—Estupendo. Entonces te veo mañana.

—Sí, intenta descansar esta noche.

—Lo haré. Sólo una cosa…

—¿Sí?

—Esa también es tu casa.

Hermione sonrió involuntariamente. Que lo dijera Alex era una cosa, pero que lo dijera él… era otra.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

—Hasta mañana, Hermie.

La línea se cortó y la chica le devolvió el teléfono a Alex.

—Dice que no me quites el ojo de encima hasta que me lleves de vuelta al hospital.

—Lo suponía —respondió el chico.

—Ya le he dicho que estoy bien, no necesito que nadie me cuide —se quejó.

—Tampoco debe ser fácil estar postrado en una cama todo el día y no tener forma de saber qué está pasando contigo fuera de esa habitación —intervino Julie.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, luego Hermione bebió un poco de agua y agregó:

—Vuelve a tener sensibilidad —los tres se la quedaron viendo con la boca abierta—. Ha sido hoy. Los médicos enseguida empezaron a hacerle pruebas y por lo visto ése es el primer paso para empezar a mejorar. Perdonad que no os lo haya dicho antes, pero con el sofocón de lo del atropello no he podido pensar en otra cosa…

—No pasa nada —dijo Ginny, poniendo la mano sobre la suya—. Es una muy buena noticia. Te dije que se recuperaría.

—Hay posibilidad de que no la recupere por completo.

—Él es el hombre más duro que conozco —le interrumpió Alex—. Saldrá de esta.

* * *

La mesa ya estaba recogida y los platos sucios lavados y guardados. Hermione había puesto unos papeles de periódico en el suelo por si Bicho necesitaba hacer sus necesidades y los tres invitados ya se habían puesto cómodos. Ginny, Julie y ella estaban en el dormitorio mientras que Alex ya se había tumbado en el sofá del salón con el animal.

Hermione siguió a una de sus amigas con la mirada mientras se dirigía silenciosamente a la puerta. Cuando se percató de ello se apresuró a explicarse.

—Voy a darle las buenas noches.

—Claro —dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

Julie salió de la habitación y Hermione enfocó su atención en la pelirroja, quien ya se había metido en la cama y no dejaba de teclear algo en su teléfono. Hermione también se metió bajo las sábanas y se acercó a ella.

—¿Es él? —quiso saber.

—¿Qué? —Ginny parecía no haberse percatado de su proximidad, así que bloqueó la pantalla en un acto reflejo.

—Que si es Cedric —dijo Hermione, arqueando una divertida ceja.

—Ah, sí… dice que me ha comprado un regalo por Navidad.

El rostro de la chica no parecía ir acorde a lo que sus labios decían. Su cara era de absoluta preocupación y sus hombros se hundían de manera casi apesadumbrada.

—¿No es un bonito detalle por su parte?

—¡No! —Ginny abrió mucho los ojos—. He conseguido sonsacarle que es una prenda de vestir y ahora me preocupa que sea un jersey de pelitos amarillo chillón o… ¡qué sé yo! Una hortera camiseta con borlas de colores.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una carcajada. La verdad era que el pobre chico no tenía un estilo "corriente", pero tampoco era un gran problema, ¿no?

—Siempre puedes descambiarlo si no te gusta —le dijo.

Ginny negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¡Heriría sus sentimientos! No quiero que piense que soy una desagradecida pero… ¿acaso me ves vistiendo como él?

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de negar en rotundo.

—No —se rió—. Pero bueno, dale un voto de confianza. Tal vez no sea tan malo.

—Eso espero.

—¿Tú le has comprado algo?

—Le he escrito una carta.

Hermione se quedó a medio respiro al escuchar aquello. Ni en un millón de años lo hubiera imaginado.

—Entonces… ¿os gustáis de verdad? ¿Esto va en serio?

Ginny sonrió ladeadamente antes de mirarla con vergüenza.

—Eso creo. Bueno, al menos eso es lo que me ha dado a entender.

—¿Y piensas que estás…?

—¿Preparada? —Hermione asintió y Ginny siguió hablando—. Esa es la mejor parte. Cuando estoy con él no pienso en nada, es como si mi mente me diera un respiro cuando lo tengo cerca. No sé si es la calma que me transmite o la curiosidad por descubrir su lado más oculto, pero simplemente me dejo llevar a su lado.

Hermione se había ido escurriendo un poco en la cama, así que se irguió de nuevo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Vaya… ¿Ya os habéis…?

—¿Besado? —de nuevo, adivinó qué era lo que Hermione quería decir—. No. Él no es un chico que vaya rápido en estas cosas. Quizás por eso me gusta más, ya sabes, porque todos mis exs han sido unos aprovechados. Estoy cansada de los hombres que se creen con el derecho de tomarlo todo de ti para luego abandonarte a los dos días sin un motivo aparente. Ya no quiero eso. No voy a negar que yo también me divertí en su momento, pero ahora siento que necesito otro tipo de persona a mi lado. Creo que Cedric puede ser el indicado… a pesar de su vestimenta extravagante —rodó un poco los ojos—. Creo que podré vivir con ello. El otro día nos dimos la mano por primera vez.

Hermione juntó las manos y dio unos pequeños botecitos sobre el colchón. No había manera de poder ocultar la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento.

—¡Estoy tan orgullosa!

—Si la cosa sale bien podríamos ir a cenar las tres parejas —comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—¿Cedric? —preguntó Julie, quien acababa de cerrar la puerta y ahora se metía en la cama junto a Hermione.

—¿Es tan evidente?

—No… pero vi vuestra química desde el primer momento. Me gusta para ti.

Las chicas hablaron de todo un poco hasta pasada la medianoche. Sorprendentemente lograron hacerle olvidar todo lo que había pasado tan solo unas horas antes, consiguieron cargarla de energía antes incluso de irse a dormir. Era lo que necesitaba, tener a sus amigas cerca. Hacer una especie de primera fiesta del pijama tardía, dejar que no hiciera falta una película o palomitas para hacerlo más real. Aquel momento ya era perfecto tal y como estaba.

* * *

Cuando Hermione despertó se encontró ocupando toda la cama. Se incorporó rápidamente solo para descubrir que no tenía a sus amigas acorraladas en el borde de la cama. Se asomó un poco por ambos lados. No, tampoco las había tirado al suelo. Se desperezó y se quedó unos segundos mirando una de las esquinas de la habitación. Aquella noche no había soñado nada pero había descansado bastante, tanto que ahora sentía el cuerpo un poco pesado. Bostezó, se puso en pie y se dirigió al salón.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó, todavía con voz pastosa.

Los tres estaban viendo la televisión.

—Las doce y cuarto —respondió Alex.

—Qué tarde es, ¿por qué no me habéis despertado?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Órdenes de Draco.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende… Bueno, me visto y nos vamos.

—En realidad acabamos de pedir una pizza —dijo Ginny—. Después de comer iremos contigo.

Hermione no protestó. En el fondo sabía que necesitaría estar bien despierta para contarle a Draco todo lo que había pasado. Y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar ni un pelo que hubiera decidido por su cuenta ir a enfrentar a su ex.

Bicho, que estaba en el regazo de Julie, saltó al suelo para ir a rozarse por sus piernas.

—De acuerdo, iré mientras a comprarle algunas cosas al gato. Creo que hay una tienda de animales unas calles más allá.

Alex hizo el amago de levantarse, pero Julie tiró de la manga de su sudadera para impedirlo. Le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un disimulado beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Nosotras iremos con ella.

Ginny dio a entender que estaba completamente de acuerdo levantándose de un salto.

—Andando —dijo con energía.

Las chicas caminaban sin prisa por la calle, formando un trio bastante peculiar sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de ello. Hermione pensó que si su abuelo estuviera allí ya las habría llamado "los ángeles de Charlie". En momentos como ese lo extrañaba a más no poder.

Ginny y Julie habían empezado a parlotear sobre algo a lo que no prestó mucha atención. No, porque todos sus sentidos estaban puestos de repente en aquella sensación de sentirse vigilada de algún modo. Dejó que sus amigas hablaran mientras ella miraba por encima de sus hombros de vez en cuando. Había montones de personas que se cruzaban con ellas por la calle, pero de alguna forma sentía que había alguien que no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Le había restado importancia todo ese tiempo atrás, pero desde el accidente había empezado a ver las cosas de manera diferente. ¿Y si no era pura sugestión? ¿Y si realmente había alguien que la seguía allá donde iba? Además estaba el tema de los mensajes… No era posible que todo fuera una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

Hermione aceleró el paso, haciendo que sus amigas también tuvieran que hacerlo para llegar a su altura.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Julie.

—Solo quiero estar en casa para cuando llegue la pizza —respondió ella de manera entrecortada.

A los latidos de su corazón le costaron volver a la normalidad incluso cuando ya habían entrado en aquella tienda medio vacía. Respiró profundamente y siguió a sus amigas por aquellos pasillos hasta la sección de gatos, donde escogieron por unanimidad una camita turquesa con un estampado de huellas felinas. También compraron un arenero, un comedero y dos sacos, uno con arena y otro con pienso. Se repartieron las bolsas y volvieron a salir. Hermione seguía sintiendo que no dejaban de mirarla, pero por más que trataba de encontrar al causante nunca daba con él. Por suerte tardaron unos minutos menos en llegar al apartamento que a la tienda.

Prepararon un espacio del salón dedicado a Bicho y las pizzas no tardaron en llegar. Después de comer recogieron un poco la casa, hicieron la cama y se despidieron del animal que ronroneaba plácidamente en su nueva cama.

Para Hermione, el trayecto al hospital fue de todo menos agradable. No lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Draco cuando llegara y tampoco podía quitarse esa desagradable sensación de acoso de encima. A pesar de que la noche anterior había acabado muy bien, aquel día había empezado de la peor manera. Sus ánimos volvían a estar por los suelos y sus preocupaciones por las nubes… pero tenía que intentar mantenerse serena para cruzar esa puerta. Los demás se habían quedado fuera para darles tiempo a solas, pero estaba segura de que Alex querría pasar en breve. Estaba allí plantada, mirando el número de la habitación con ansiedad. No podía retrasarlo mucho más tiempo. Tomó una profunda respiración y obligó a su cuerpo a reaccionar.

Draco casi se tira de la cama al verla entrar.

—Hermie.

—Draco.

Estaba segura de que su rostro reflejaba a la perfección lo que sentía por dentro.

—Ven aquí —le dijo él, estrechándola en sus brazos como buenamente pudo—. Cuéntame qué ha pasado.

Ella simplemente dejó que su cuerpo se amoldara al de él. La calidez que irradiaba su pecho era tan reconfortante que se permitió unos segundos para impregnarse de él. Luego, con el corazón en un puño, dejó que las palabras salieran finalmente de su boca.

—Ayer, mientras los médicos te hacían todas esas pruebas, se acercaron a mí un par de policías y me informaron de cómo iba tu caso —su voz sonaba débil, apagada, pero aun así continuó hablando—. Gracias a las cámaras de seguridad de las tiendas cercanas pudieron ver lo que realmente pasó. Me enseñaron unas fotografías por si yo era capaz de reconocer el coche que se dio a la fuga, ya que habían tapado la matrícula intencionadamente —hizo una pausa en la que se concentró en escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de seguir—. Lo conocía. El coche que te atropelló es el de mi ex novio. En cuanto caí en la cuenta de ello sentí una cólera que no había experimentado jamás, nunca me había sentido tan enfadada, tan extremadamente dolida… así que fui a su casa.

Draco se tensó considerablemente ante aquella confesión.

—¿Que hiciste qué? —casi gritó.

—Fui a su casa —repitió ella—. Necesitaba golpearlo, tenía que gritarle lo miserable que era antes de que se lo llevaran detenido.

—¿Que le golpeaste? —Draco había empezado a respirar cada vez más deprisa cuando la tomó por los hombros para separarla—. ¿Te ha herido?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No. Alex estaba allí.

Él suspiró, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez? ¿No ves que pudo haberte hecho daño?

—¿Acabo de revelarte quién ha sido el autor de tu atropello y tú te preocupas por mí?

—Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti.

—Pero puedes ver que estoy perfectamente.

Él le quitó un mechón de cabello ondulado de la cara.

—Si te hubiera tocado un pelo habría sido hombre muerto… aunque a ese imbécil no se le puede considerar un hombre en absoluto.

Hermione apoyó la frente contra la suya, poniendo una mano en su mejilla para evitar que se alejara.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

—Yo te quiero más.

* * *

Gracias a la desagradable enfermera Umbridge y a su estricto control con las visitas, Hermione tuvo que salir de cuidados intensivos para que sus amigas y Alex pudieran entrar. Una media hora más tarde, Julie y Ginny cedieron sus pases a Peter y Edythe Granger, quienes habían venido corriendo en cuanto su hija les había avisado de la mejora de Draco. Aunque ya era un hecho, todavía le costaba asimilar que sus padres habían entendido y sobre todo aceptado su relación con él. Todo era un poquito más fácil con ellos de su parte… y con su padre haciendo turnos dobles para mantener vivo el pub.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Alex —le dijo Julie mientras esperaban sentadas en un banco—. Había pensado en comprarle una tarta y celebrarlo todos juntos en la habitación.

Hermione hizo una mueca con los labios.

—Sí, Draco me ha pedido que le compre algo de su parte, y yo también quiero hacerle un regalo… pero lo de entrar todos va a ser difícil.

—Lo sé… si tan solo hubiera una forma de distraer a la chica del mostrador…

—O de conseguir más pases —intervino Ginny, asomando la cabeza por detrás de Julie—. Hermione tiene un amigo que trabaja aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella se mordió un labio. Percy nunca había sido su amigo, y además era el hermano del exnovio que había intentado matar a Draco. Sabía de buena mano que Ron no se llevaba demasiado bien con su familia y que seguramente no mantuviera el contacto con sus hermanos, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si Percy ya se habría enterado de lo de su detención.

—¿Podría tu amigo conseguirnos los pases que nos faltan?

Los ojos de Julie brillaban en esperanza, así que Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantarse y buscar en qué parte del hospital estaba Anestesiología. Ella y sus amigas tuvieron que darse un paseo para llegar allí, pero finalmente llegaron al mostrador.

—Hola, estoy buscando a Percy.

—Percy tiene el día libre hoy —le dijo la chica que había al otro lado, quien no se dignó a levantar la cabeza de la revista de moda que estaba leyendo.

—Oh, bueno. ¿Puedes dejarle una nota para que venga a hablar conmigo cuando vuelva?

La chica hizo una pompa con el chicle que mascaba y asintió con pereza.

—Dime tu nombre… —dijo, cogiendo un taco de post-its y un bolígrafo. Cuando al fin levantó la cabeza para mirarla se quedó con la boca abierta, tanto que el chicle estuvo a punto de caérsele sobre el escritorio.

—Pon que soy Hermione. Él sabrá dónde encontrar…

—Tú eres la chica bajo la lluvia —la interrumpió.

Hermione hizo su mayor esfuerzo por devolverle la sonrisa. Justo cuando creía que el boom ya había pasado.

—Sí, eh… ¿puedes dejárselo por escrito?

—Oh sí, claro —la chica se apresuró a escribir un "Hermione necesita verte" y dejarlo en la otra parte del escritorio—. Ya está.

—Gracias.

Hermione y sus amigas ya se habían girado para volver por donde habían venido cuando aquella chica habló de nuevo.

—¿Sigues con él? Es decir, fuisteis la pareja del momento, pero ya sabes, a veces las relaciones se rompen…

Hermione volvió a verla, esta vez con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba claro que lo que quería saber era si su novio volvía a estar disponible en el mercado.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero ese hombre sólo tiene ojos para ella —espetó Ginny, agarrando la mano de su amiga y tirando de ella fuera del campo de visión de aquella aprovechada.

De camino a cuidados intensivos, la pelirroja había empezado a hacer bromas con respecto a la chica. Julie y Hermione también habían bromeado un poco al respecto, pero las risas cesaron cuando esta última se topó de frente con aquella mujer. No parecía estar buscándola en absoluto, pero en cuanto la vio se acercó a ella y sus amigas con paso firme.

—Hola —saludó.

Ginny y Julie miraron a Hermione con ojos interrogantes.

—Ahora voy —les dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Las vio alejarse lentamente antes de dirigirse a ella—. Angélica.

—¿Va todo bien? Draco estaba un poco preocupado ayer —le dijo.

—Oh, eh… sí —mintió.

—Pensé que querías estar en sus sesiones de rehabilitación.

—Tuve que irme por unos asuntos…

—Ya veo.

—¿Cómo fue? —preguntó.

La mujer cambió el peso del cuerpo a la otra pierna.

—Bastante mejor de lo que esperaba —le dijo. La cara de Hermione se iluminó ante sus palabras—. Si sigue así podría estar caminando en dos semanas, tal vez un mes.

—Él lo va a conseguir, estoy segura de ello —Angélica asintió, aunque Hermione podía ver claramente en su actitud que había algo que quería decir y no se atrevía. Sabía muy bien de qué se trataba—. ¿Habéis hablado?

—Sí —le confesó—. Ayer, cuando no estabas.

El estómago de Hermione se hizo un nudo en su interior. Confiaba en su palabra de que había puesto un punto y final en su historia con Draco, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de que le hubiera recordado lo que hubo entre ellos un día. Aquello solo removía la mierda del pasado. Tragó saliva, manteniéndose firme ante ella.

—¿Y bien?

—Necesitaba perdonarlo. Volver a verlo sólo trajo a la superficie una parte de mí que todavía lo odiaba.

—Pensé que ya lo habías superado.

—Y lo había hecho, pero todavía había cosas que debíamos decirnos —comentó—. Una vez dichas ya he podido cerrar definitivamente ese capítulo de mi vida. Pensé que debías saberlo y dudaba que él te lo hubiera dicho.

Hermione asintió una sola vez.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué —la mujer empezó a caminar pero antes de alejarse demasiado, añadió—: Ven a la sesión de esta tarde. Le hará bien tenerte allí.

* * *

 **NA1 :** ¿Os ha sorprendido lo de Ron? :/ A mí sí... Habrá que seguir leyendo, supongo *guiño guiño*

 **NA2 :** Quiero confesaros que he metido a mi gatito en la historia porque lo amo. Sí, tengo un gato atigrado que se llama Bicho. Algún desalmado lo tiró a él y a sus hermanos a una alcantarilla cuando eran bebés, pero un chico los rescató a tiempo y los dio en adopción. No entiendo cómo las personas llegamos a ser tan malvadas de hacer algo así, de hacerle daño a unos animales tan puros de corazón. Recuerdo que fue en un momento en el que hubo muchas tormentas en mi ciudad y sólo imaginarme el frío y el miedo que tuvieron que pasar hace que mi pecho se contraiga de dolor. Bicho es un gatito muy feliz ahora, él y yo tenemos una conexión especial y siempre estamos juntos. Lo quiero demasiadooooooo. Por favor, empecemos a ser más amables, con los animales y entre nosotros. El mundo necesita más amor :)

 **¿Me dejas un review?**  
 **Cristy.**


	30. Unexpected

**NA : **¡Han pasado 84 años! Pero por fin estoy de vuelta... GRACIAS INFINITAS a las personas que siguen leyendo esta historia a pesar del drama y a pesar de todo lo que tardo en actualizar :D ily

Dato 1: He cambiado un nombre. Quien antes era Joe ahora es Theo (sí, porque lo prefiero antes que a mi propio Original Character)

Dato 2: El final... Tenéis que llegar hasta el final. Y si podéis grabar vuestras reacciones y hacérmelas llegar sería épico (en serio xD)

Y ya está :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 30: Unexpected.**

* * *

Ginny y Julie la acompañaron al centro de Londres para comprarle un regalo a Alex. Esta última aprovechó el viaje para comprar la tarta que le regalaría a su novio por su cumpleaños.

—¿Seguro que tu amigo puede conseguirnos pases extra? —preguntó la chica mientras trataba de decidirse entre una tarta de tres chocolates o una de nata y nueces.

—Ojalá pudiera afirmarlo con seguridad… —respondió Hermione—. Percy solo es el hermano de mi ex, si bien solíamos vernos a menudo durante el tiempo que estuve saliendo con Ron, no es que nos volviéramos los mejores amigos. Supongo que somos muy diferentes como para eso, pero creo que intentará ayudarme.

—Bueno, seamos optimistas al respecto. Si al final consigue los pases seremos… cinco. Siete con tus padres. Aunque tal vez debería contar a Alex por dos, no sabéis cuánto come ese chico.

Un carraspeo hizo que Hermione y Julie clavaran los ojos en la pelirroja.

—Quizás también deberías contarme a mí como dos personas… cuando se trata de dulces no tengo fin.

La chica rió, descartando por fin la de nata y decantándose por la de chocolate.

—Está bien, me llevaré la más grande entonces… aunque el problema será dónde meterla. Con el tema de la Navidad el frigorífico de mi casa está hasta los topes de comida.

—Oh, déjala en casa de Draco. Si abres su nevera encuentras los típicos matojos rodantes de las películas del oeste. A veces pienso que vive del aire…

—Estupendo, así vemos cómo está el gatito.

—De eso quería hablaros… todavía no se lo he dicho a Draco. Quiero que sea una sorpresa para cuando vuelva a casa.

Ginny simuló cerrar una cremallera en sus labios y tirar la llave muy lejos.

* * *

El pequeño gatito ronroneó y se rozó por las piernas de las tres chicas cuando llegaron. Dejaron las compras sobre la mesa del salón, metieron la tarta en el frigorífico y, después de haber comprobado que todavía tenía suficiente agua y pienso en su comedero, volvieron al hospital. Hermione sabía que llegaba con el tiempo justo a la sesión de rehabilitación de aquella tarde, por lo que le dio las llaves del apartamento a Julie para que al día siguiente pudiera recoger la tarta y los regalos y salió corriendo hacia cuidados intensivos. Con el corazón latiéndole estrepitosamente en el pecho abrió la puerta de la habitación.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que Draco se encontraba sentado en el borde de la camilla. Sus manos estaban sobre las de Angélica mientras miraba el suelo con preocupación. Cuando la mujer se percató de su presencia le dedicó una sonrisa y le indicó que se acercara con un pequeño gesto. Dejó de sostener las manos de Draco y se hizo a un lado.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Creí que no llegarías a tiempo.

Hermione se inclinó para quitarle el flequillo de la frente y darle un beso.

—Julie también quería comprar su regalo —le explicó—. Por cierto, necesitas un buen pelado.

Draco se rió.

—En cuanto salga de aquí —dijo antes de mirar sus manos extendidas. Tardó un par de segundos en poner las suyas sobre ellas, tal y como había hecho con Angélica unos minutos antes. La fisioterapeuta asintió en ese momento.

—Muy bien, vamos a empezar —anunció—. Pon los pies en el suelo e intenta levantarte muy lentamente. Trata de aguantar unos cinco segundos antes de volver a sentarte. Yo estaré justo aquí por si lo necesitas.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro tan pronto como terminó la frase. Se mordió un labio y frunció el ceño.

—No sé si puedo hacerlo…

Hermione apretó sus manos para llamar su atención y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Ella sabía exactamente qué decir para infundirle los ánimos que necesitaba.

—Hay una pequeña sorpresa esperándote en casa —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas?

Tanto él como Angélica se la quedaron viendo con curiosidad. Hermione se puso firme en el sitio y acarició el dorso de sus manos con los pulgares.

—Tendrás que levantarte para averiguarlo.

Draco arqueó una ceja durante unos pocos segundos, pero acto seguido puso los pies en el suelo y dejó caer todo su peso en ellos a medida que se levantaba de la camilla. Sus rodillas temblaron un poco y aunque por un instante ambas chicas pensaron que iban a fallarle las fuerzas, logró mantenerse en pie y, contra todo pronóstico, dar un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

* * *

Volver a dormir en el sillón de la habitación después de haber pasado la noche anterior en una cómoda y confortable cama fue casi un suplicio, pero sabía que su presencia ayudaba a la rápida recuperación de su novio y eso era suficiente motivo como para aguantar los dolores de espalda.

—Al fin despiertas —dijo en cuanto la vio abrir los ojos. Hermione se desperezó un poco antes de volver a hundirse en el sillón.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome?

—Muy poco comparado con el tiempo que me gustaría deleitarme con tu presencia —dijo con tono burlón.

Hermione cogió el cojín y se lo tiró a la cara. Ambos rieron y ella se levantó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Hoy es año nuevo.

—Sí… no ha sido un mal año.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con cautela.

—Ha sido el año en el que te atropellaron.

—También el año en el que te conocí.

—Está bien, esto se está poniendo demasiado empalagoso —se mofó, dándole la espalda mientras se desvestía, ponía el pijama a un lado y se vestía con la ropa que había dejado preparada la noche anterior. Luego se colgó el bolso, rodeó la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Voy a la máquina a comprar un dulce para desayunar, ¿quieres algo?

—Que vuelvas a desnudarte —bromeó él. Hermione le sacó la lengua y salió de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta pudo oír a Draco diciendo algo en voz alta—. ¡Unas galletas de chocolate!

La chica se rió por lo bajo, salió al pasillo principal y caminó hasta la máquina expendedora más cercana. Estaba en una sala de espera pequeña y mal iluminada, pero desde que la descubrió se había convertido en su principal suministrador de comida cuando le daba demasiada pereza bajar a la cafetería. La habitación estaba vacía cuando entró. Cogió un par de monedas y seleccionó el encargo de Draco. Luego volvió a introducir una cantidad de dinero similar y seleccionó un dulce para ella. Empezó a meter ambas cosas en su bolso mientras se giraba distraídamente, pero una silueta inesperada cerca de ella la hizo sobresaltarse del susto. Cuando Hermione comprobó de quién se trataba se llevó una tranquilizadora mano al pecho, donde su corazón había empezado a latir muy deprisa.

—Siento haberte asustado —se disculpó Percy.

—No te preocupes, es que no te he oído entrar.

—Acababa de encontrar esta nota en mi puesto de trabajo cuando te he visto pasar —comentó, alzando el pequeño trozo de papel donde su compañera le dejaba saber que Hermione lo buscaba.

—Oh, claro —dijo ella, recordando en ese instante por qué lo necesitaba—. Verás, es que hoy es el cumpleaños del primo de Draco y queremos organizarle una pequeña fiesta en la habitación… —se pasó una nerviosa mano por el cabello—. Pero solo disponemos de tres pases.

—Y quieres que te consiga los que faltan —dijo el chico, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Si pudieras me harías un gran favor.

Hermione se mordió un labio tras decir aquello. No quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa, y aunque Alex mereciera una buena fiesta de cumpleaños entendería perfectamente que no pudiera hacerlo.

Percy nunca había sido demasiado expresivo, pero aquel día se mostraba especialmente serio. Hermione se preguntó si ya se habría enterado de la detención de su hermano y si sabría que todo aquello estaba relacionado con ella. No le sorprendería que se negara en rotundo a ayudarla, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quisiera… pero transcurridos unos segundos el chico levantó un poco las comisuras de sus labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro que puedo hacerlo.

* * *

Hermione fue a recoger los pases después de la terapia de Draco. Percy se los había entregado en la misma sala de espera de antes, que seguía estando igual de vacía. Le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y se despidió de él para volver corriendo a la habitación, donde ya estaban Julie y Ginny para empezar a prepararlo todo. Habían comprado globos, banderines decorativos y un montón de confeti que sabían que deberían recoger del suelo cuando el cumpleaños terminara. Los padres de Hermione también estaban invitados, y aunque no lo dijo, podía verse en el rostro de Peter que agradecía enormemente poder tomarse aquel día libre del trabajo.

—¿Cómo va el negocio, suegro? —preguntó Draco cuando este se sentó en el sillón junto a la camilla—. Desde que estoy aquí no tengo noticias de él.

—Está todo controlado —respondió el hombre—. A veces se me quejan porque el pub ya no abre por las noches, pero siempre intento calmar los ánimos asegurando que los horarios pronto volverán a la normalidad.

—Bien hecho. No planeo quedarme en este hospital mucho más tiempo.

—Hermione ya nos ha contado que estás haciendo progresos —comentó.

—La fisio dice que a este paso me darán el alta en menos de dos meses.

Edythe terminó de anudar el extremo de un globo que acababa de inflar y se unió a la conversación.

—No puedo estar más contenta por ti, Draco.

—Gracias suegra. Tengo ganas de otra merienda en tu casa.

—La tendrás tan pronto como salgas de aquí —dijo antes de volver a coger un globo del paquete. Se lo puso en los labios e hizo el amago de soplar, pero después miró a su marido y terminó tirándoselo en el regazo cuando se percató de que no estaba haciendo nada—. Ayuda un poco, Peter.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y cogió el globo, pero antes de inflarlo se acercó un poco más a Draco para susurrarle:

—No te cases nunca.

—No lo haré si no es para desposar a tu hija —respondió él. Luego vio cómo el hombre ponía una cara un poco extraña y trataba de ocultar un estremecimiento. Esto solo provocó que empezara a reírse a carcajadas.

Quince minutos más tarde ya estaba todo listo. La tarta estaba sobre la mesa, junto a un par de platos de plástico en los que había patatas fritas y frutos secos. A pesar de los esfuerzos en decorar el lugar, aquello seguía pareciendo lo que era; una habitación de hospital. Al menos los regalos le daban un toque más especial.

Alex ya había avisado de que estaba fuera y Julie ya había ido a darle su pase de visitante, por lo que los demás esperaban dentro con gran expectación. Fue en el momento en el que el pomo de la puerta se giró y ambos entraron que todos los presentes dijeron al unísono un "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" no muy efusivo. No es que tuvieran muy claro que los médicos y enfermeros fueran a dejarles celebrar una fiesta en aquella habitación de hospital si se enteraban de lo que estaba pasando allí dentro, así que no querían tentar a la suerte. El chico dio un respingo debido a la sorpresa antes de darse media vuelta con la intención de escapar, pero Julie logró coger su mano y tirar de ella mientras todos se reían. Hermione fue la primera en acercarse a él y darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Ya sabemos que no eres el chico más extrovertido del mundo, pero al menos déjanos regalarte una fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Yo ya sabía que tendría una reacción parecida, por eso no he querido separarme demasiado —añadió su amiga mientras lo miraba con diversión—. Es muy bueno en salir corriendo de situaciones que se le hacen incómodas.

—Espero que no sea igual de tímido en todos los sentidos —dijo Ginny por lo bajo, aunque inevitablemente acabaron enterándose todos los presentes.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas, tarta de chocolate y regalos, y aunque en un primer momento el propio cumpleañero hubiera pretendido zafarse de todo aquello, finalmente se relajó y disfrutó del momento. Tanto que se les hizo de noche sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Alguien se ha fijado en que solo queda una hora para fin de año? —preguntó el padre de Hermione mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca.

Alex se acercó a su novia, quien hablaba con Ginny y Edythe, y le preguntó disimuladamente si no debía llevarla a casa para celebrar el año nuevo con sus padres y hermana.

—Les he dicho que iría más tarde —respondió ella—. Tú debes estar aquí con Draco y yo quiero estar contigo.

Ninguno extrañó la típica última cena del año porque habían comido tarta, patatas y frutos secos a reventar. Alguien encendió la televisión que colgaba de la pared y sintonizó el canal donde se daban las campanadas. Apenas quedaban unos minutos y los ánimos estaban mejor que nunca. Hermione se sentó en la camilla de Draco y este le pasó un brazo por la espalda para acomodarla. La chica se estremeció un poco cuando sintió su aliento en la piel.

—No he tenido oportunidad de preguntártelo antes… ¿Qué es lo que me espera en casa?

La punta de la nariz de Draco acariciaba su mejilla mientras hablaba. Hermione sintió cómo una pequeña llama se prendía en su bajo vientre, pero trató de mantener la compostura tras recordar que había más gente en esa habitación… especialmente su madre y su padre.

—Ya te lo he dicho —respondió casi sin aliento—. Lo verás cuando puedas llegar allí por tu propio pie.

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo y su nariz se encontró con la suya. Pegaron las frentes en un gesto muy íntimo y Hermione no pudo evitar morderse un labio. Por lo que escuchaba vagamente a su alrededor, la gente parecía estar más pendiente de la televisión que de ellos dos.

—Pues parece que mi diagnóstico se ha vuelto favorable… —susurró él—. ¿El regalo por mi esfuerzo eres tú con un nuevo conjunto de lencería? Porque si es así me levanto y echo a andar ahora mismo…

Hermione cerró los ojos, las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron inevitablemente.

—Lo estoy deseando… —susurró. Sabía bien que las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Draco hasta la cintura hacían una gran labor en ese momento. Agradeció que en ella no se notara lo excitada que estaba—. Pero la sorpresa no soy yo.

—No quiero sorpresas si puedo tenerte a ti, así que… ¿qué tal si esta vez pruebas con un conjunto blanco? Blanco con transparencias…

Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír. Abrió los ojos para tratar de regañarle con la mirada y recordarle que no estaban solos allí, pero en ese momento sus padres y amigos empezaron a reír y a felicitarse. Vaya, al parecer ya eran las doce. Uno de enero. Un año diferente. Puso la palma de la mano en su rostro y lo acarició un momento con dulzura.

—Feliz año nuevo —le dijo.

—Y que sea contigo —añadió él.

* * *

Sus amigas volvieron al último cuatrimestre de la universidad antes de la graduación. Draco tuvo un pequeño problema con que perdiera sus clases por quedarse con él en el hospital, pero que Ginny y Julie se turnaran para llevarle los apuntes y explicarle lo que habían dado en clase hizo que dejara de refunfuñar. Sus sesiones con Angélica también influyeron en que se sintiera más positivo, ya que al parecer mejoraba a pasos agigantados con cada día que pasaba.

Era el último día de enero cuando Julie llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Hermione ya estaba preparada cuando entró. Había sacado su cuaderno y su bolígrafo y ahora se recogía el rebelde cabello en una coleta alta.

—¡Hola! —saludó la chica—. ¿Preparada para una clase doble de Econometría Avanzada?

—Tengo muchas ganas —dijo Hermione en respuesta. Tanto Draco como su amiga se rieron por el evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

No podía decirse que la asignatura fuera divertida, pero el enorme sentido de la responsabilidad de Hermione le obligaba a tratar de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas. Si iba a perder la mayoría de sus clases al menos intentaría no quedarse muy atrasada con las materias. Lo bueno era que esta vez sí tenía amigos que le avisarían de los trabajos y exámenes.

—¿Tienes alguna otra duda? —preguntó Julie cuando llevaban un par de horas sentadas frente a la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

Hermione se estiró para destensar sus músculos de la espalda e hizo un pequeño gruñido al terminar.

—Lo que tengo es un hambre que me muero —respondió a la vez que se levantaba—. Como tarde en llegar a la cafetería creo que terminaré mordiendo a alguien por el camino.

—Y como yo tarde mucho más tiempo en recuperarme saldré de aquí como catedrático de economía —bromeó Draco, mirando a su novia caminar hasta la puerta y dedicándole una sonrisa—. Nos vemos luego.

—Llegaré justo a tiempo para tu terapia —prometió antes de dejar salir a Julie y cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Suspiró cuando echaron a caminar, pero el suspiro pronto se tornó en bostezo.

—Necesitas volver a dormir en una cama —comentó Julie—. Deberías volver a casa al menos un día a la semana.

—Él me necesita más que yo dormir… por cierto, ¿todo bien con Bicho? —preguntó entonces, cambiando de tema intencionadamente.

—Alex tiene a ese pequeño gato como a un rey, de verdad te lo digo —respondió—. Draco va a amarlo en cuanto lo vea.

—Solo espero que no sea alérgico.

—¡En ese caso me lo quedo yo!

Las chicas rieron y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías. Cuando el camarero se acercó pidieron una tostada y un té cada una.

—¿Cómo ves a Ginny? —preguntó Hermione de repente mientras esperaban su merienda—. Es decir, ¿cómo la ves con Cedric? Me contó que él le regaló por Navidad una bola de cristal de estas que las agitas y parece que nieva dentro, ya sabes cuales, con algunos edificios emblemáticos de su ciudad natal. Ella estaba tan preocupada porque le regalara uno de esos jerseys horribles de cuello vuelto… pero finalmente parece haber acertado con el regalo.

—Sí, estaba presente cuando se lo dio en clase —comentó Julie—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de ella?

Hermione respiró hondo. No quería entrar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido con su amiga porque tendría que ser ella quien se lo contara si así lo consideraba oportuno… pero últimamente estaba tan bien que tenía el miedo de que si fallaba algo entre ella y Cedric pudiera terminar de hundirla por completo.

—Es que no me cuenta nada —le dijo—. Solo quiero saber si la ves bien con él.

—La veo feliz, si es eso lo que te preocupa—la tranquilizó Julie—. De hecho, la noto mucho más alegre que cuando la conocí.

—Sí, yo también he notado la diferencia. Es solo que son tan…

—¿Distintos? —Hermione asintió y su amiga esbozó una bella sonrisa en sus labios—. Seguramente sea eso mismo lo que los une. Mírame a mí y a Alex, jamás pensé estar saliendo con alguien que fuera menor que yo y cuyos gustos y aficiones fueran tan diferentes a los míos… o mírate a ti misma y a Draco, ¿podéis ser más opuestos?

Lo que habían pedido llegó a la mesa en ese momento y ambas empezaron a comer.

—Tienes razón, tal vez debería dejar de preocuparme tanto por todo —dijo Hermione antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Eso me recuerda que al fin he logrado contactar con ese tal Theodore.

Hermione casi derrama todo el té al escuchar aquello.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, sabía que se me estaba pasando decirte algo. Me dio su número y me dijo que podías llamarlo para contarle lo que necesitas de él.

No tardó ni medio minuto en estar pegada al teléfono. No podía evitarlo, había algo en ella que siempre trataba de arreglar los problemas de la gente, fuera quien fuera. Y Luna era alguien que definitivamente se merecía aquello.

Creyó quedarse sin respiración cuando alguien descolgó.

—¿Diga?

Tragó saliva y se armó de valor para hablar con aquel chico.

—¿Theodore?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Mi nombre es Hermione. Te ha contactado mi amiga por las redes sociales porque yo no tengo…

—Ah, sí. Estoy un poco expectante desde que me escribí con tu amiga esta mañana, ¿qué ocurre?

—Verás… se trata de Luna. Luna Lovegood.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo al otro lado de la línea. El chico tardó unos largos segundos en volver a hablar.

—La conozco. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Querría volver a verte…

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él, seguramente por creer haber escuchado mal.

—Necesita volver a verte.

—¿Y por qué no es ella quien me llama?

Hermione tomó aire y trató de relajarse.

—Porque no puede.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Podrías venir al hospital?

El chico se quedó en silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez podía escuchar cómo su respiración se volvía más agresiva con el paso de los segundos.

—Dile a tu amiga que me mande la dirección y estaré allí a las siete.

—De acuerdo, te estaré esperando en la entrada principal —le dijo.

—¿Cómo te reconoceré?

—Oh, seré la chica con las ojeras más marcadas del lugar. Me verás rápidamente.

—Vale —dijo secamente—. ¿Pero está bien?

—Será mejor que te lo diga ella misma…

Theodore se despidió y Hermione dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Los nervios del momento no habían hecho otra cosa que darle más hambre de la que ya tenía. Cogió la tostada y le dio un buen bocado después de respirar profundamente.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Julie.

—Pásale la dirección y vendrá esta tarde a las... espera, ¿qué hora es?

—Las cinco y media —dijo la chica mirando su reloj.

—Llego tarde a la terapia de Draco —casi gritó, levantándose de un salto—. ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos pasado mañana!

—Sí, suerte con lo de Luna —respondió Julie a pesar de que su amiga ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírla.

* * *

Hermione miraba a Draco fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Angélica lo agarraba del brazo junto a su camilla.

—Está bien, tal y como hiciste ayer, pero esta vez unos pasos más lejos. ¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

Él miró sus pies un momento. Ya era capaz de mantenerse erguido, incluso podía caminar y volver sobre sus pasos sin caerse… pero el esfuerzo que requería todo aquello era inmenso. Necesitaba estar completamente concentrado porque si bien volvía a sentir sus piernas, todavía no lo hacía al cien por cien. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Hermione, decidida y firme. Sabía que podía hacerlo, y ella confiaba en él.

Levantó el pie derecho y dio un pequeño pero seguro paso. Angélica lo seguía agarrando por si acaso, pero él volvió a dar otro paso y, antes incluso de darse cuenta, se encontraba con los brazos de Hermione rodeando su cintura.

* * *

La humedad en sus ojos al llamar a la puerta de Luna era evidente. Volver a verlo caminar era como un sueño hecho realidad, sobre todo cuando hubo un momento en el que pensó que no lo conseguiría, que no saldría airoso de aquella situación… pero Draco volvía a sorprenderla con cada día que pasaba. Volvía a demostrarle que no había obstáculo que no pudiera superar. Y aunque lo único que le apetecía a ella era quedarse acurrucada a su lado, ahora tenía otro asunto que resolver.

—¡Pasa! —dijo Luna desde el interior. Sabía que era ella, lo que no sabía era que esta vez no venía sola.

Abrió la puerta y dio unos pasos hacia el interior. El chico se quedó fuera.

—Hola —saludó la chica tendida en la camilla—. ¿Estás llorando o es que te ha dado una reacción alérgica? Porque si es lo segundo deberías ir a…

—Estoy llorando. Pero son lágrimas de alegría, te lo prometo —le confirmó Hermione. Mañana tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre ello—. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Me gusta cuando la gente llora de alegría —respondió Luna—. ¿No pasas?

Hermione esperó unos segundos, pero como no respondía a su pregunta tuvo que volver a formularla.

—No, en realidad hoy no voy a quedarme… pero hay alguien aquí que quiere verte. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes un poco agitada o estás tranquila?

—Podré soportar la visita siempre y cuando no se trate de Britney Spears… si es Britney Spears quien está ahí fuera definitivamente voy a necesitar un desfibrilador.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello, luego le hizo una señal al chico para que entrara tras ella.

Y así hizo. Theodore apareció por la puerta y los aparatos a los que la chica estaba conectada empezaron a pitar muy fuerte. El chico se tensó tanto o más que Hermione.

—Quizás esto haya sido una mala idea…

—No, no te vayas —rogó, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente para calmarse. Después de todo había adquirido una habilidad magistral en controlar sus emociones. Un par de enfermeras entraron en la habitación a la carrera, pero para cuando llegaron a su lado ella ya estaba tan relajada que incluso parecía dormida—. Estoy bien —susurró antes de volver a abrir los ojos.

Las enfermeras miraron al chico con curiosidad, pero terminaron yéndose de nuevo al comprobar que todo iba bien.

—Espero que a tu padre no le moleste que te trajera visita —dijo Hermione antes de salir de allí.

—Está fuera. Debía arreglar unos asuntos con el banco, ya sabes que esas cosas van lentas —su voz se había vuelto incluso más suave que de costumbre—. Hola Theo.

El aludido dio un par de indecisos pasos en su dirección, pero no tardó en salvar la distancia hasta ella y sentarse en el sillón. Hermione pudo ver cómo ella le tendía la mano y cómo él la tomaba entre las suyas. Después de aquello salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Draco tan solo necesitó un mes más para conseguir que le dieran el alta. Aquella misma mañana el médico se había acercado a su habitación para darle la noticia de que por la tarde podría irse a casa, sin embargo, antes de eso necesitaban hacerle las últimas pruebas.

—Deberías ir a clase —insistió Draco cuando volvieron a quedarse solos, y antes de darle tiempo a rechistar añadió—. Estas pruebas van a durar horas.

—No me importa —él suspiró mientras se destapaba, ponía ambos pies en el suelo y se levantaba—. El médico te ha dicho que permanezcas en la cama.

—No me importa —se burló él, quien empezó a caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa en el rostro. Verlo acercarse como si nunca hubiera pasado nada de aquello aún le resultaba abrumador. Draco tomó su rostro entre las manos y le dio un beso en la frente—. Si no quieres ir a clase está bien, pero no voy a permitir que te quedes ahí fuera todo el día sin hacer nada. Ya has tomado demasiado poco en cuenta mi opinión, necesitas que te dé el aire. ¿Por qué no le das una sorpresa a tu padre y vuelves al pub? Hace días que no lo ves.

—Pero…

—Ya sabes que Alex se ha ofrecido a recogerme. Estaré allí tan pronto como me permitan irme de aquí… sigo teniendo curiosidad por saber qué es lo que me espera en casa.

Hermione no quería irse, pero sabía que aquella vez sí que no la dejaría quedarse. Y tal vez estuviera bien darle un baño al pequeño gatito antes de que volviera a casa.

* * *

A pesar de no tener ni una mancha, su padre se encontraba limpiando la barra con un paño cuando entró. Solo había un par de personas desayunando al otro lado del pub, por lo que Peter se percató de su presencia enseguida.

—¡Hermione! —bajó la voz cuando uno de los cliente carraspeó—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que te quedarías allí todo el día.

—Esa era mi intención, pero al parecer no la de Draco —dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros. No quería admitirlo, pero en realidad salir de aquel hospital le había hecho bien.

—¿Y dónde están tus cosas? ¿A qué hora le dan el alta?

—Todavía no lo saben, pero a lo largo de la tarde. Tienen que hacerle un montón de pruebas antes de eso… Mis cosas me las traerá Alex cuando vaya a recogerlo.

—Estupendo nena, estupendo —le dijo, viéndola entrar donde él estaba—. ¿No quieres que te haga el desayuno?

—En realidad extrañaba estar en este lado de la barra —respondió mientras cogía el delantal y se lo ponía con rapidez. Un par de estudiantes entraban justo en ese momento. Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre y le hizo saber que ella se encargaba.

Estaba bien volver a tener su vida de vuelta. Echaba de menos algo tan sencillo como servir un café y dar las vueltas a los clientes. Ir a la universidad, tomar sus propios apuntes, rodearse de sus amigos en un entorno mucho más alegre que la habitación de un hospital. Darle un abrazo a sus padres todos los días, quejarse porque la nevera de Draco está vacía y tenerlo allí para escucharlo… tenerlo allí para tocarlo, para besarlo, para dejar que sus manos se colaran por debajo de su camiseta y sentirlo sobre ella cuando la tirara en la cama.

Sí, estaba deseando recuperar la normalidad en su vida. Ambos lo merecían, y aunque muchas veces lo habían visto como algo muy lejano por fin estaba a punto de suceder. Eran pocas las horas que quedaban para verlo entrar de nuevo por esa puerta, para poder correr hacia él y darle la mano para subir las escaleras juntos hasta su apartamento…

—Disculpa —dijo alguien al otro lado de la barra. Hermione se encontró a sí misma sonriendo, pero recuperó la compostura tan pronto como volvió al mundo real. Miró a ambos lados y vio que su padre ya no estaba limpiando la barra, sino en la otra punta del pub atendiendo a unos clientes a los que no había visto entrar—. Disculpa —volvió a repetir la misma voz, que ahora parecía mucho más arrogante.

Hermione se percató entonces de que había una clienta esperando. La mujer era alta, de complexión delgada pero con curvas y con el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y muy liso. Su mirada era altiva, tanto que llegaba a intimidar.

—¿Qué le pongo? —preguntó Hermione tomando rápidamente su libreta para apuntar el pedido.

—Nada. Estoy buscando al dueño, ¿está por aquí?

Hermione dejó de clavar la vista en el papel a medida que asimilaba sus palabras. Se preguntó qué podría necesitar aquella mujer de Draco. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo trabajando allí como para saber que no era una proveedora del local.

—Estará de vuelta esta tarde.

—¿Hora? —preguntó con el mismo nivel de soberbia que elegancia.

—No lo sé… puede que esté disponible sobre las siete. Sí, de esa hora en adelante. ¿Puedo preguntar quién le busca?

Ella le echó un vistazo al local. Pareció haberla escuchado, pero definitivamente no tenía prisa por responderle. Miró el techo, las mesas, las máquinas que había tras ella y, finalmente, a la camarera. Clavó sus verdosos ojos en ella con intensidad, suspiró con gracia y dijo:

—Astoria. Dile que le busca Astoria.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review porque he sido buena y no he dejado a Draco paralítico? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	31. Party

**NA : **Atentas a este capítulo porque viene pisando fuerte.

Hashtag quéquiereAstoria Hashtag algovaapasaralfinal

* * *

 **Capítulo 31: Party.**

* * *

Hermione miró el reloj de su muñeca por enésima vez. Las seis y media. Estaban tardando mucho en volver y ella estaba empezando a desesperarse. Ya había limpiado todas las mesas, barrido el suelo y comprobado que el comedero de Bicho estuviera lleno. Salió de detrás de la barra y se dejó caer en una silla cercana. Hacía un rato que su padre se había ido a casa a descansar, y aunque ella debió haber empleado su tiempo libre para comer algo, conocer a la ex de Draco de esa manera definitivamente le había cerrado el estómago.

No le había quitado la vista de encima mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba con elegancia hasta la salida. Su respiración se había vuelto algo irregular desde que dijo su nombre. Astoria. Su primer amor, la que creyó que sería la mujer de su vida… la que lo hubiera sido de no haber decidido abandonarlo. Había sido testigo del brillo en los ojos de Draco cuando hablaba de ella, había visto el tatuaje que, rodeado de otros cuantos, adornaba el brazo de su novio con el nombre de esa mujer.

Estaba desconcertada, angustiada y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Eran demasiadas emociones como para que sus ojos no empezaran a humedecerse de manera casi odiosa, demasiadas emociones que no podía controlar. Aquella tarde el Manchester jugaba un partido muy importante que podía hacerlos campeones de liga, o al menos eso era lo que su padre le había explicado al llegar. El lugar estaba lleno de clientes que esperaban frente al televisor que había colgado de la pared a que empezara el juego, se suponía que no debía ponerse a llorar allí, pero... ¿qué es lo que quería? ¿Por qué había vuelto después de tantos años? ¿Pretendía quitarle lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida? Y él… ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Provocaría su repentino regreso que dudara de sus sentimientos? Al fin y al cabo ella no era así de alta, no tenía todas esas curvas de infarto ni tampoco ese estilo que tiraba de espaldas a cualquiera con tan solo pasar por al lado.

Sacudió la cabeza en cuanto la primera lágrima resbaló por sus mejillas. No, no todo era el físico. No sabía qué momentos habían compartido en el pasado, pero Draco y ella ya habían empezado a crear otros diferentes. Era ridículo pensar que pudiera dejarla de repente solo porque ella hubiera vuelto. Además, tampoco sabía lo que quería de él. A lo mejor tan solo quería recuperar la ropa que dejó en su armario al irse, tal vez incluso despedirse de la forma en la que tuvo que haberlo hecho en su momento. Debía ser fuerte y no dejarse opacar. Ella era una mujer luchadora, nadie podía venir a decirle lo contrario. Se secó rápidamente la cara y se levantó con decisión. Estaba dispuesta a volver a su puesto de trabajo, pero en ese momento la puerta del pub de abrió de nuevo. Aunque caminaba con pasos lentos, a Hermione le gustó verlo entrar por su propio pie. Alex lo seguía de cerca mientras cargaba con las maletas de ambos. Draco esbozó una bella sonrisa al verla, y a pesar de que ella intentó devolvérsela pronto supo que algo no iba bien. Ella recorrió gran parte de la distancia que los separaba, él la arrimó a su cuerpo y la miró desde arriba con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa?

Un anciano que era cliente habitual del local entró en ese instante, Hermione se percató de ello e hizo el amago de volver a la barra, pero para su sorpresa Draco no la dejó ir.

—Alex se encargará —le dijo, mirando a su primo por encima del hombro. El chico asintió y saludó al hombre antes de meterse detrás de la barra, dejar las maletas a un lado y disponerse a atenderle—. Dime, ¿por qué tienes pinta de haber estado llorando?

—Han sido solo unas lágrimas —se excusó ella.

—No me importa cuántas hayan sido, lo que quiero saber es el motivo.

Hermione apoyó la frente en su pecho y tomó aire. Casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que era poder abrazarlo de nuevo. Había vuelto a caminar, eso ya era casi un milagro. No tenía por qué preocuparse por nada más que él, que ambos. Cuando sintió sus dedos acariciando su pelo volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ha venido Astoria. Dice que quiere verte, volverá en breve.

La chica sintió cómo se tensaba en sus brazos. Se dijo que era comprensible, seguro que aquello era lo último que hubiera esperado escuchar aquella tarde.

—¿Ha dicho qué quería? —logró decir después de tragar saliva con dificultad.

—No, pero pronto lo descubriremos —le dijo mientras le sonreía. Eso iba a ser más duro para él que para ella, pero con suerte las cosas se aclararían y podrían seguir con sus vidas. Draco asintió y ella se percató de que el establecimiento se había ido llenando con el inminente inicio del partido—. Creo que Alex necesita ayuda.

—Está bien, ve.

El tiempo empezó a pasar mucho más rápido mientras trabajaba, pero volvió a ralentizarse en cuanto Astoria entró de nuevo por la puerta. El pub se había llenado hasta los topes, pero todos los allí presentes se giraron para mirar con la boca abierta a aquella despampanante mujer. Algún que otro hombre recibió el merecido manotazo de su novia en la cabeza. Hermione clavó los ojos en Draco, que la esperaba sentado en una mesa alejada. El sonido de sus tacones de aguja le hizo levantar la mirada y verla por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Hermione cuando la vio dedicarle una bonita y perfecta sonrisa. Draco se mantenía casi impasible. Casi. Podía sentir su nerviosismo al otro lado del local, podía imaginar el sudor en las palmas de sus manos al volver a tenerla en frente. Vistos desde fuera parecían la pareja ideal.

—Hermione —dijo Alex a su lado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Hermione lo miró y él le hizo un gesto hacia un cliente que había aparecido en la barra de repente. Alex no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro. Aquel día había mucho trabajo, y no iba a dejar de ser así porque ella no pudiera concentrarse. Volviendo a la realidad, atendió a ese y a otros cinco clientes más. El ruido había ido aumentando y los gritos de indignación no se hicieron esperar. ¿Habían pitado un penalti? No podía estar segura. Intentaba estar al cien por cien en su trabajo cuando se percató cómo alguien pasaba tras la barra. Vio a Draco esperar a que ella también entrara antes de dirigirse a las escaleras que daban a su casa.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó su primo con curiosidad.

Hermione cogió otro vaso de tubo para servirle más cerveza a un hombre que ya estaba visiblemente borracho.

—Astoria —dijo mientras le cogía el dinero y se volvía hacia la caja registradora.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó lo suficiente como para que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación.

—¿Estás de broma?

—Ojalá fuera una broma —espetó ella a la vez que contaba las monedas.

—¿Y qué quiere?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí.

Se giró para darle el cambio al hombre, pero este ya había vuelto a ponerse frente a la pantalla. Con un suspiro y algo indignada volvió sobre sus pasos y dejó las monedas en su sitio. Sentía los ojos de Alex clavados en ella en todo momento.

—Estoy bien —le dijo, aunque no estuvo del todo segura de haber sonado convincente. Miles de pensamientos se le venían a la cabeza en ese momento. ¿Por qué habían subido a su apartamento? Si quería su ropa de vuelta, ¿por qué no le había dicho que esperara ahí, que él se la bajaba? ¿Revivirían sentimientos escondidos al volver al que fue el hogar de ambos por tanto tiempo? ¿Mirarían con añoranza la cama donde tantas veces se hicieron el amor? ¿Por qué diablos pensaba esas cosas?

Aunque sabía que su rostro no reflejaba la mejor de las expresiones en ese instante, trató de poner buena cara a los clientes. Era difícil mantener la compostura cuando la incertidumbre la mataba por dentro, cuando no sabía si las intenciones de esa mujer eran buenas o la perjudicaban… cuando le ardía la sangre al imaginarla tratando de besarlo.

La espera fue dura, casi tortuosa, pero finalmente Astoria bajó por las mismas escaleras por las que había desaparecido hacía una eternidad. La vio por el rabillo del ojo, esta vez iba sola pero no cargaba ninguna bolsa con ropa. Para sorpresa de Hermione no salió del lado de la barra, sino que se acercó a ella con pasos decididos. No pareció mirarla realmente cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

—Dice tu jefe que le subas las maletas.

Los hombres volvieron a gastarla con la mirada mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba. Hermione se quitó el delantal, cogió las maletas que Alex había dejado a un lado y subió las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo. La puerta estaba abierta y Draco sentado en el borde del sofá, con las manos entrelazadas y cabizbajo. Ella cerró los ojos y tomó una larga respiración, luego dejó las maletas en el suelo y se acercó a él. Se quedó allí de pie y se cruzó de brazos en un acto reflejo. No podía soportarlo más. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando él habló primero.

—Hay un gato en mi apartamento.

—No quería que te enteraras así —Hermione se percató entonces del pequeño gatito dormido al otro lado del sofá, camuflado entre los cojines. Más tarde podrían hablar de ello—. ¿Qué quería?

Draco movió la cabeza lentamente para mirarla. Luego exhaló el aire por la nariz.

—Invitarme a su boda —respondió.

Los brazos de Hermione cayeron a sus costados. Aquel motivo era el último que hubiera imaginado para justificar su regreso.

—No se ha llevado su ropa —murmuró.

—Se lo he dicho, pero no ha querido —Draco se levantó al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica. Aunque lo hizo con cuidado Hermione no pudo evitar preocuparse. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Si hemos subido ha sido porque abajo había mucho ruido. Este no era un tema para hablar a gritos, ¿entiendes?

—¿Has sentido algo? —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse tiempo a pensar si era correcto preguntar algo así—. Al verla. ¿Has sentido algo?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió de inmediato—. Sucedieron muchas cosas entre nosotros y su manera de dejarme hizo que no pudiera pasar página tan rápido como me hubiera gustado, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo —tomó su barbilla entre los dedos y la hizo mirarlo—. Solo podía pensar en ti mientras la tenía delante.

Sus palabras eran claras, todo lo que decía era completamente comprensible. Hermione ya sabía que hubo muchas antes de ella, ya había aceptado que todas le habían provocado algún que otro sentimiento en algún momento de su relación, pero... con Astoria era diferente. Ella era la primera chica a la que había amado de verdad, y aunque estuviera a punto de casarse con otro hombre de alguna u otra forma conseguía provocarle dolor de estómago. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello.

—¿Dónde es la boda?

—En Newquay. Nunca había escuchado hablar de ese pueblo, pero al parecer tiene unas playas hermosas. Su prometido vive ahí, esa es la razón por la que nunca más volví a verla.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Y quieres ir?

—Creo que debería.

—Yo creo que no le debes nada.

—No iría por ella, sino por mí. Para cerrar definitivamente esa etapa de mi vida —explicó él—. Ella se fue de repente, simplemente se desvaneció y fue realmente difícil aceptar que ya no estaba. Necesito poner punto y final a esa relación que se quedó en el aire, congelada en el tiempo, y creo que yendo a su boda cerraría ese ciclo.

Hermione se miró los pies un momento. Sobreviviría a aquello si era por el bien de Draco y su relación.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Nos vamos —le corrigió. Ella lo miró extrañada—. Cuando me preguntó si llevaría acompañante le dije que sí.

—Oh…

—Aunque entendería que no quisieras venir.

—No, en realidad me gustaría acompañarte —dijo rápidamente—. ¿Cuándo es?

Draco se separó de ella para coger un sobre que había sobre la mesa. Se lo tendió y ella sacó la tarjeta que había en su interior.

 ** _ASTORIA & MARCUS_**

 _Tenemos el placer de comunicarles nuestra boda, que se celebrará el próximo 6 de Junio a las 18:00 horas en la paradisíaca playa de Newquay. Deseamos que nos acompañen en este día tan especial para nosotros._

 _Rogamos confirmen asistencia._

Hermione sintió al pequeño Bicho rozándose por sus piernas cuando terminó de leer aquello. Metió la tarjeta en el sobre y se lo devolvió a Draco.

—Hubiera querido que lo conocieras de otra forma. Lo encontré una noche que llovía a cántaros y simplemente no tuve corazón para dejarlo ahí. Espero que no te…

Él la calló con un beso inesperado. La había arrimado a su cuerpo como si temiera que desapareciera de un momento a otro. A ambos empezaba a faltarle el aire, pero ninguno quería despegarse. Trataban de respirar como buenamente podían entre gemido y gemido.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo Draco con un deje de agonía antes de morderse un labio y agarrar su cuerpo con fuerza—. Dios, cómo te he echado de menos.

Tiró el sobre por encima de su cabeza y la empujó hasta la habitación. Fue un milagro que lograran no pisar al animal por el camino. Draco ya se había quitado la camiseta, aunque no había podido evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al estirar su codo izquierdo. Hacía relativamente poco que le habían quitado la escayola y todavía le dolía un poco. Hermione se acercó para verlo más de cerca. Tenía una gran cicatriz de lado a lado y todavía podían apreciarse algunas de las heridas más profundas que se hizo al salir volando por los aires. Los moratones y los rasguños superficiales se habían ido pero su cuerpo seguía lleno de recordatorios del accidente. Pasó los dedos por allí y levantó la mirada. Él cogió su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

—Eso ya es pasado. El futuro nos traerá cosas mejores—le dijo antes de acercarse a su oído y susurrar—: Lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora es en lo mucho que te deseo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras él se acercaba para besar su cuello. Sentía sus labios recorrer su piel, el frescor de su saliva erizándole el fino vello de la nuca… Sabía muy bien cómo encenderla.

No se demoraron mucho en terminar de desnudarse y en meterse en la cama. Hermione lo miraba desde arriba mientras él acariciaba su cuerpo con suavidad. Ambos estaban más que excitados, de eso no había ninguna duda. Hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, aquello ya era pura necesidad.

La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás del placer de volver a sentirlo dentro. Gimió un poco y sonrió al ver que él hacía lo mismo. Sus grandes manos agarraban sus muslos y la ayudaban a moverse sobre él. El epicentro en el que nacía aquella sensación de calor que recorría su cuerpo estaba entre sus piernas, y aumentaba considerablemente con cada segundo que pasaba sobre él. Si aquello no era el paraíso no sabía qué diablos podía serlo. Hermione se recostó un poco en su pecho simplemente para sentirlo más cerca. Una de sus manos recorrió todo su costado antes de tomar su mejilla y acariciarla con ternura. Podía ver sus venas marcadas en el dorso, y aunque trató de controlarlo no pudo resistir por más tiempo. Aquel detalle conseguía volverla completamente loca.

—Me voy —susurró.

Draco movió las caderas para penetrarla más profundamente.

—Vete —le dijo al oído—. Vete y haz que me vaya yo también.

La chica se incorporó de nuevo, se agarró uno de los senos y se mordió un labio mientras seguía moviéndose cada vez más y más fuerte. Él llevó el pulgar a su clítoris y tocó justo donde debía para hacerla gritar. Draco gimió muy fuerte y movió sus caderas un poco más antes de terminar. Ambos estaban bañados en sudor y respiraban con dificultad. Era evidente que los dos habían esperado demasiado aquel momento. Se miraron mientras recuperaban el control de su cuerpo, se hubieran quedado así toda la noche de no ser por el débil maullido de un animal a los pies de la cama. Se sonrieron unos segundos antes de que Hermione se levantara, recogiera su ropa del suelo y se dirigiera directa al baño. Se aseó, se vistió y se recogió el cabello en una cola alta. Cuando salió se encontró a Draco jugando con el gato en el salón. La escena le hubiera resultado de lo más tierna de no haber estado haciéndolo en boxers.

—Te vas a resfriar —le dijo.

—Imposible, estoy ardiendo —respondió él guiñándole un ojo—. ¿Tiene nombre?

—Se llama Bicho. Tu primo ha estado cuidándolo todo este tiempo.

—Es un nombre muy peculiar para un gato.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Espero que no te importe.

Él se rió por lo bajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Que le hayas salvado la vida? En absoluto. Siempre quise tener un animal de todos modos.

—Será nuestro hijo —Draco se dirigió al sofá y se dejó caer con cansancio—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Es bueno volver a caminar, pero haber pasado tantos meses en una camilla tiene sus consecuencias. Los médicos me han dicho que es normal que me canse rápido, tengo que darle tiempo a mi cuerpo para que recupere su fuerza de manera natural. Tengo que volver al hospital dos días a la semana para que los médicos evalúen mi progreso.

Ella se sentó a su lado y le acarició la pierna.

—Deberías llamar al estudio y decirles que necesitas un poco más de tiempo. Tienes que tomarte estos meses con calma —Draco sonrió con picardía—. ¿Qué?

—Había pensado en dar una fiesta… no sé, mañana mismo.

—¿Una fiesta? ¿Aquí?

—En el bar. Poner las cervezas y las copas al cincuenta por ciento de su precio y, quien sabe, tal vez incluso contratar a un dj.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? No hace ni tres horas que has salido del hospital.

—Por eso mismo, el accidente ha hecho que valore lo que tengo mucho más de lo que lo hacía antes —cogió sus manos y la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Quiero festejar la vida.

Ella no terminaba de verlo. Pensaba que lo que necesitaba para recuperarse era descansar, no dar una macro fiesta en su local… pero sabía muy bien que terminaría haciendo lo que él quisiera.

—Apenas puedes estar de pie sin cansarte —le dijo.

—Me las arreglaré, siempre lo hago.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y miró por la ventana. El sol ya se estaba ocultando por detrás de los edificios más cercanos.

—Está oscureciendo —dijo mientras se levantaba—. Debería irme ya.

Draco agarró su mano para evitar que se alejara.

—En realidad deberías quedarte —Hermione arqueó una ceja y él tiró de ella para colocarla en su regazo. La estrechó con tanta fuerza que casi la deja sin respiración—. Estoy convaleciente. Tienes que cuidarme.

Ella le dio un manotazo y logró librarse de sus brazos para ir a contestar el teléfono, que había empezado a sonar en el interior de su maleta.

—Hola mamá.

—¡Hola suegra! —gritó Draco mientras ponía los pies sobre la mesita de té. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Hija, ¿cómo está Draco? Tu padre me dijo que le darían el alta sobre esta hora. Salúdalo de mi parte.

—Mi madre te manda saludos.

—Muchos besos para ella —dijo en voz alta. La chica rodó los ojos mientras movía los pies para tratar que Bicho no mordiera los cordones de sus deportivas.

—Está bien mamá, hace unas horas que ha vuelto a casa.

—Es una gran noticia, mañana nos pasaremos a hacerle una visita. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Bien, un poco cansada pero bien. Tengo pensado volver mañana a la universidad así que tendré que acostarme temprano.

—De acuerdo, pasa buena noche hija.

Hermione se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Todavía no te había dicho que quería quedarme aquí.

—Lo he supuesto. Además, creo que deberías hacerlo. Draco acaba de salir del hospital después de meses, te necesita ahí con él.

—¿No te importa? —preguntó mientras se mordía un labio.

—Hija, después de todo lo que ha pasado… tu determinación a la hora de quedarte a su lado durante todo este tiempo me ha dejado claro que tu lugar está con él, y yo no pienso perderte por nada del mundo. He llegado a conocerle lo suficiente como para saber que es un buen hombre. Quédate.

—Mamá…

—Debería haberme dado cuenta de que ya eres una mujer mucho antes, pero espero que entiendas que para mí siempre serás mi niña. Confío en ti y en tu capacidad para tomar tus propias decisiones.

Draco la miró ir de aquí para allá mientras hablaba con su madre un poco más. Parecía como si sus pies se movieran independientemente al resto de su cuerpo, como si ella ni siquiera se estuviera dando cuenta de estar caminando. Había ido apareciendo una sonrisa en sus labios a medida que pasaban los segundos, una sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos y los iluminó al instante.

—¿Qué dice mi suegra? —preguntó cuando la chica finalmente colgó.

—Dice que vendrán mañana a merendar.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y que debería quedarme —respondió, haciéndole una mueca ante la divertida expresión de su rostro—. ¡Cállate!

Draco le tiró un cojín y ella lo esquivó con asombrosa destreza. Ambos jugaron un rato más antes de irse a la cama, Bicho los siguió hasta la habitación y trepó por la colcha para hacerse una bolita en medio de los dos.

* * *

—¿Una fiesta? —preguntó Julie al salir de clase.

—Sí, no hay manera de convencer a Draco de lo contrario. ¿Vendrás?

—¡Claro! Hace una eternidad que no salgo, ¿puedo decírselo a mi hermana y a los demás?

—Por supuesto, será bueno tener caras conocidas cerca. Ya sabes que no me gustan mucho las aglomeraciones.

—Yo estaré contigo en todo momento —le prometió, luego hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia una pareja que caminaba de la mano más adelante—. ¿Vas a proponérselo?

—No. Cedric no tiene pinta de ser muy fiestero, y Ginny… —no quería entrar en demasiados detalles.

—Está bien, hay personas que prefieren una noche de mantita y peli antes que salir de fiesta —respondió su amiga con una sonrisa—. Ah, ¿no querías fotocopiar los apuntes de ayer?

—Sí, es verdad —ambas se desviaron a la copistería de la facultad, Julie sacó una carpeta y rebuscó en ella antes de tenderle un montoncito de hojas escritas a doble cara—. ¿Todo esto, en serio?

—En serio. Tienes que ponerte las pilas si no quieres quedarte atrás, recuerda que queda poco más de un mes para los exámenes finales. Ya no tienes excusa.

* * *

—¡Hola! ¡Ya estoy aquí! —saludó Hermione al llegar al apartamento. Bicho se acercó a ella dando pequeños saltitos y se rozó por sus piernas con torpeza. Ella rió y fue directa al dormitorio para ponerse ropa cómoda y dejar sus libros, pero encontró una pequeña nota sobre la cama.

 _Hermie:_

 _He ido a hacer unos recados. También he ido a comprar algunas cosas para cuando vengan tus padres esta tarde, no quería tener que ofrecerles pizza precocinada o embutido caducado para merendar. Llegaré antes de que puedas echarme de menos._

 _Draco._

«Te equivocas» —pensó la chica con una sonrisa al leer aquella última frase.

Como no terminaba de fiarse de su criterio en cuanto a comida se refería, se dirigió a la cocina para ver qué era lo que había comprado. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró la nevera llena. No solo había traído leche y dulces para esa tarde, también había comprado carne, huevos, algo de pescado y fruta. En los armarios también encontró galletas, cereales y varios tipos de té. Se apoyó en la encimera y asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente sorprendida. Era la primera vez que parecía tomarse en serio su alimentación desde que lo conocía. ¿Sería posible que ese horrible accidente le hubiera cambiado la vida para mejor? Al menos le había hecho replantearse las cosas que estaba haciendo mal. Pensó en ello mientras cocinaba unos filetes de cerdo y se hacía una ensalada para comer. Se sentó en la mesa y se puso a repasar los apuntes de su amiga mientras comía. No es que fuera extremadamente difícil, pero debía llevarlo al día si no quería agobiarse cuando se aproximara la fecha de los exámenes. Cuando tragó el último bocado de su plato profirió un largo suspiro antes de bostezar y mirar por encima esa cantidad de folios. Necesitaría al menos dos días enteros para estudiarlos todos… espera, ¿qué era aquella lista en la parte de atrás? Hermione apartó el plato y la leyó con curiosidad.

 _Padres sobreprotectores._

 _Falsos amigos._

 _Tatuaje de mariposas._

 _Tatuador con chaqueta de cuero._

 _Escaparse de casa._

 _Moto._

 _Posible embarazo y separación._

 _Reencuentro._

 _Día de playa._

 _Vídeo viral._

 _Mensajes de un número privado._

 _Problemas de la amiga de la infancia._

 _Cena y concierto el día de su cumpleaños._

 _Accidente._

Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante aquello. ¿Qué hacía Julie con una lista sobre las cosas que le habían sucedido a ella y a las personas de su alrededor? Por más que trataba de buscar una explicación lógica no encontraba ninguna. Dobló aquel papel y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón, luego recogió todos los demás con rapidez cuando escuchó el sonido de una llave en la cerradura. Los metió en su carpeta justo antes de que Draco asomara la cabeza por allí.

—¡Hola! —saludó.

—Oh —Hermione se levantó de un salto al verlo, olvidando momentáneamente todas las preguntas que se habían formado en su cabeza un instante antes—. ¿Has ido a la peluquería?

—Te lo prometí —dijo haciendo el amago de pasarse una mano por el pelo. Se detuvo en el último segundo—. Casi olvido que ahora tengo el pelo corto. La costumbre.

—Estás guapísimo —se quedó mirando las bolsas que cargaba con una mano. Las puso a un lado antes de dejarse caer en el sofá—. ¿Cómo estás? Llevas todo el día fuera.

—Bien, bien… He ido en taxi a la mayoría de los sitios, pero no me he cansado tanto como esperaba. Solo he sentido la necesidad de sentarme un par de veces. Acércame la bolsa gris, ¿quieres? Y la verde.

Hermione se las tendió y se sentó a su lado. Él metió la mano en la primera y sacó una pelotita roja llena de pelos. La lanzó hacia donde estaba el gato y lo observó jugar con ella un momento.

»He comprado un montón de juguetes para nuestro hijo. Le daré los que faltan siempre y cuando siga haciendo sus cosas en el arenero —Hermione sonrió antes de que Draco pudiera sacar lo que había en la segunda bolsa—. ¿Te gusta?

Ella miró lo que le enseñaba, confusa.

—¿Eso es para mí?

—Si quieres puedo probar a ponérmelo yo, pero ya te digo que no me va a estar bueno.

Ella le dio un manotazo en el hombro antes de reírse. Se trataba de un mono largo con perneras en forma de campana y un bonito lazo en el escote. Era de color rojo muy intenso, y aunque con él puesto indudablemente llamaría la atención, sorprendentemente le gustó mucho.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—Es para esta noche. Ya eres preciosa, pero mereces sentirte guapa lo que dure la fiesta.

—O lo que dure yo —le corrigió, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Te recuerdo que no soy muy fiestera.

—Ya lo sé, estoy saliendo con una aburrida.

—Estás saliendo con una universitaria estresada.

—Mañana es sábado —replicó él.

—Lo sé, por eso voy a intentar aguantar todo lo que pueda, pero no te aseguro que no me escabulla a la primera oportunidad… igualmente tengo que levantarme temprano para ponerme al día —se llevó una mano a la boca mientras un bostezo aparecía de repente—. ¿Ves? Es pensar en trasnochar y ya me duermo.

—Tendrás que esperarme despierta si quieres aprovechar el tiempo perdido —le amenazó con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro—. Y yo siempre he sido de cerrar todas las fiestas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y ambos se giraron para mirar hacia donde Bicho trataba de colarse en el interior de una de las otras bolsas.

—¿Qué más has comprado?

—Algo más de ropa y un regalo para Alex.

—¿Sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

—Lo verás muy pronto. Le he dicho que se pase por aquí antes de empezar a pegar carteles anunciando la fiesta de esta noche, tiene que estar al llegar.

—Creo que explotas a tu primo —dijo ella en tono burlón.

—Por eso mismo quiero hacerle ese regalo.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para volver a preguntarle lo que era, alguien llamaba a la puerta en ese momento. Se levantó de un salto para abrirla. Al otro lado esperaba Alex, y un paso más atrás, Julie.

No sin cierta sorpresa, Hermione los dejó pasar al apartamento. El folio doblado que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón empezó a pesar demasiado, a quemarle la piel.

—¿Ya tienes los carteles? —le preguntó Draco al chico que acababa de entrar.

—Acabo de venir de imprimirlos. ¿Querías verlos? Los he dejado en el coche.

—No, no es necesario. Si te he pedido que vinieras es para darte algo —Draco se asomó por detrás de su primo para mirar las otras bolsas que había dejado allí—. Hermie, la bolsa roja por favor.

La chica sacó al gato de allí antes de pasársela. Él se la tendió a Alex, que se sentó en el sofá con expresión extrañada.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó mientras sacaba una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

—Ábrelo —respondió Draco—. Por cierto, hola Julie. ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?

—Claro —dijo ella—. He aprovechado que mi profesora de piano está enferma para ayudar a Alex con lo de los carteles. Por la noche vendré con mi hermana y sus amigos.

—Estupendo, estupendo —dijo antes de devolver la atención a Alex, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver lo que contenía la caja—. ¿Te gusta?

—No puedo aceptarlo —fue lo primero que dijo. Hermione tuvo que enfocar los ojos para apreciar lo que era: una cámara fotográfica de última generación. O al menos esa era la impresión que daba.

—Claro que puedes, es mi regalo por todos estos años en los que has estado a mi lado cuando no había nadie más —Alex parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. Draco esperó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar—. Además, te despido del pub. Esta noche será la última vez que trabajes ahí. Estás desaprovechando tu talento.

—¿Cómo? —el chico se había quedado pálido tras sus palabras—. Pero necesito el trabajo para pagar el alquiler.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso. No te va a faltar el trabajo.

—No te entiendo.

—A partir del sábado seguirás trabajando para mí, pero en algo diferente… quiero que vayas a donde haga falta para hacer las mejores fotografías. Quiero que mejores tu técnica, que descubras otras y que te familiarices con los nuevos objetivos que hay dentro de esa caja. Al final de mes cobrarás lo mismo que cobrabas trabajando en el bar, pero tu trabajo ahora será traerme la mejor fotografía que hagas en el mes —Hermione vio a Julie llevarse una mano al corazón mientras sonreía ampliamente, Alex no podía dejar de mirar aquella caja que reposaba sobre sus piernas—. La vida es un regalo y nunca sabes cuándo va a suceder una tragedia… no puedo permitir que te pases la vida ahí abajo. Sal fuera y persigue tu sueño.

El chico abrazó a su primo, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Estaba visiblemente emocionado cuando Julie se arrodilló junto a él para tomarle de la mano.

—Qué regalo más maravilloso —dijo ella—. Ya que parece haberse quedado en blanco me tomo la libertad de hablar por él. Gracias Draco, es un detalle que hayas hecho esto. Siempre me habla de las ganas que tiene de salir a hacer fotos, pero casi nunca tiene tiempo. Ahora podrá hacer lo que más le gusta.

—Necesitaré a alguien que ocupe su lugar. Hermie y su padre se las arreglan bien, pero no quiero volver a pecar de poco previsor. No quiero que tengan que hacer horas extra, así que prefiero contratar a más gente para poder darles más días libres. ¿Conocéis a alguien de confianza que esté buscando trabajo?

—Mi hermana —dijo ella rápidamente—. Hace unos meses que se quedó parada. Había estado ahorrando para independizarse con su novio en cuanto terminara la carrera, pero para eso necesita seguir trabajando.

—Tu hermana será genial como camarera. ¿Puedes comentárselo y darle mi teléfono para que me llame si está interesada? Podemos concretar un día para hablar sobre el puesto y el salario.

—Por supuesto, lo haré en cuanto la vea.

—Genial, gracias. ¿Has visto el vestido que le he comprado a Hermie para esta noche? —dijo al percatarse de que seguía en su regazo—. ¿Te gusta?

Julie acarició la mano de Alex un poco más antes de levantarse y tomarlo.

—¡Me encanta! ¿Te queda bien? —preguntó, girándose para mirarla.

—No se lo ha probado todavía —respondió Draco.

Hermione se mordió un labio antes de acercarse para cogerlo.

—¿Me acompañas? —dijo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza hacia la habitación.

—Claro.

Hermione dejó el mono sobre la cama y, una vez que Julie cerró la puerta tras ella, se sacó aquel papel del bolsillo.

—Creo que no debería haber leído esto.

Su amiga lo desdobló, abriendo mucho los ojos en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba.

—Pensé que lo tenía en otro lugar y no entre los apuntes —se excusó.

—Ya, ¿pero por qué haces una lista así? —Hermione la miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Es raro.

Julie suspiró antes de guardar el folio dentro de su bolso.

—Te hablé sobre mi sueño de escribir un libro, ¿verdad?

La chica necesitó unos segundos para entender por dónde iba su amiga. Luego se llevó una mano a los labios debido a la sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… he empezado a escribir una novela basándome en tu experiencia. He cambiado todos los nombres y algunos detalles personales. Seguramente no llegue a nada, no es precisamente fácil conseguir que una editorial se fije en tu libro, pero tu historia siempre me ha fascinado y pensé que podía plasmarla en papel. Espero que no te haya molestado.

Hermione se acercó para darle un abrazo. Ahora se arrepentía de haber dudado de ella y sus intenciones.

—Tranquila, me siento halagada porque pienses que mi vida merece ser convertida en una novela. ¿Me vas a dejar leerlo? Estoy segura de que lo harás genial.

Ambas discutieron sobre el derecho que tenía Hermione de leer el borrador de su propia historia mientras se desvestía y se probaba la prenda que le había comprado Draco. Julie estuvo a punto de rebatirle el argumento una vez más, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando ella terminó de ponerse el mono.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta. Te queda genial.

* * *

La merienda con sus padres empezó mejor de lo esperado. Les mostraron el pequeño apartamento y les presentaron a Bicho, quien hizo especiales migas con su padre. Luego tomaron el té que había preparado Draco y comieron los dulces que había comprado aquella mañana.

—¿Qué me decís entonces?

—Oh, me temo que no va a poder ser. Nosotros ya estamos muy mayores para eso —respondió Edythe a la propuesta de Draco de pasarse por la fiesta, luego se dirigió a su hija—. Lo que me sorprende es que tú vayas a ir.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, resignada.

—Supongo que no me parecen tan terribles siempre y cuando solo sea un ratito —le dedicó una mirada a Draco—. No voy a tardar en estar metida en la cama y no hay nada que puedas decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco un segundo antes de que el tono de llamada del móvil de Hermione retumbara en toda la habitación. Ella miró un momento el número que aparecía en la pantalla, no era nadie que conociera, pero decidió descolgar.

—¿Diga?

—Buenos días, le llamo desde la oficina de Policía de Londres —dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Puedo hablar con… Draco Malfoy?

—Esto… claro.

La chica le tendió el teléfono y este lo cogió de inmediato.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Draco Malfoy?

—Sí.

—Le llamo desde la Policía. Quería informarle de que ya tenemos las pruebas suficientes que incriminan al señor Ronald Wakefield como actor material de su accidente de tráfico. Hemos valorado sus partes médicos y hemos concluido que se trata de un siniestro producido por imprudencia grave, por lo que la vista será por medio de la vía penal. Será el juez quien decida si existía intencionalidad en sus actos o no. Le aviso para que esté pendiente a su correo ordinario, en pocos días le llegará una carta certificada que le citará en el juicio como única persona afectada.

Draco se quedó en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad. Después de un suspiro, respondió:

—Está bien.

—¿Tiene alguna duda?

—No, ninguna. Gracias por su tiempo.

—Que tenga un buen día.

—Claro, usted también.

Colgó antes incluso de terminar la frase. Su semblante se había endurecido a medida que hablaba, sus fosas nasales no podían estar más abiertas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione al recuperar su teléfono.

—Querían avisarme de que en los próximos días me llegará la carta para ir a declarar al juzgado —dijo—. Pronto tendré que verle la cara al psicópata de tu ex novio.

El ambiente pareció quedarse frío tras aquello. La madre de Hermione acarició la espalda de Draco para infundirle ánimos.

* * *

A pesar de que Draco había reservado la mesa más grande del local para Hermione y sus amigos esta no terminaba de estar cómoda. Se sentía radiante con su ropa nueva, sí, pero la noticia del juicio había hecho que no pudiera pensar en otra cosa. Todavía no había una fecha concreta, pero saber que se celebraría muy pronto le provocaba taquicardia. Y el hecho de que la música del dj retumbara en su cabeza no ayudaba en absoluto. Se levantó un poco de su asiento para echar otro vistazo al abarrotado local. Ni pista de Draco. Se sentó de nuevo con un suspiro. Estaba de aquí para allá, saludando a la gente y disfrutando de su fiesta. No es que pudiera recriminarle algo así, pero definitivamente estar allí no era lo mismo sin él.

—Voy a salir un momento a que me dé el aire —dijo en voz alta, arrimándose a Julie para que pudiera oírla por encima del jaleo.

—En cuanto me termine la bebida salgo contigo —le prometió.

Hermione se levantó y se dispuso a atravesar todo el pub hacia la salida. Divisó a Alex tras la barra y no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Así era como le había conocido aquella primera noche, sin manos suficientes para atender a tantas personas… pero sorprendentemente se le daba de maravilla. Ella ya hubiera entrado en pánico ante toda esa gente agolpándose a lo largo de la barra para tratar de conseguir una bebida.

Recibió varios pisotones y algún que otro empujón, pero finalmente consiguió salir fuera. El aire helado de Londres le golpeó en la cara con fuerza, pero sin lugar a dudas fue algo agradable teniendo en cuenta que allí dentro rozaban los mil grados centígrados. El portero del pub en las noches, Billy, le sostuvo la puerta y asintió. Ella le sonrió mientras se preguntaba si sabría que ahora era la pareja de Draco. Estaba segura de que ese hombre habría visto a Draco entrar en su pub con muchas mujeres, lo que no sabía era si en algún momento habría imaginado que ella sería la última. Que ese día, el de su cumpleaños, el mundo de ambos se volvería del revés sin previo aviso. Caminó mientras recordaba el instante en el que había visto el tatuaje de Marilyn que le había hecho Draco y que cubría todo el dorso del cuerpo del hombre. En ese momento ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que pasaría la noche en una cama que no era la suya.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los bancos que había al doblar la esquina. Sabía que Julie la vería perfectamente en cuanto saliera a buscarla. La música alta, el ruido y los gritos ahora quedaban a su espalda, aunque todavía podía escucharse un débil rumor que los paneles de insonorización de las paredes no lograban retener. Se estaba colocando tras la oreja un rebelde mechón de cabello que había escapado de su coleta cuando una sombra apareció de repente a su lado.

—Hola —saludó.

Ella levantó la mirada para comprobar de quién se trataba. Abrió mucho los ojos al verlo ahí de pie sin previo aviso.

—Hola… ¿qué haces aquí?

—He visto los carteles y he pensado que sería buena idea venir un rato… ¿puedo?

—Oh, claro —dijo Hermione, desplazándose a un lado para que pudiera sentarse con ella—. ¿Has venido solo?

Se encogió de hombros antes de frotarse las manos.

—No soy lo suficientemente sociable como para tener amigos con los que hacer planes —respondió—. No me molesta ir solo a los sitios. Además, vengo con más ganas pensando que el dueño puede invitarme a unas cuantas rondas. Al fin y al cabo le ayudé con los pases para que pudiera organizarle la fiesta de cumpleaños a… ¿quién era? ¿Su prima?

—Su primo —le corrigió—. Claro, estará encantado de invitarte a lo que quieras.

El cuerpo de Percy estaba tan cerca que la situación se volvió todo lo violenta que podía en cuanto ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hermione se preguntó si sabría que el juicio de su hermano se celebraría pronto, aunque dudaba que ni siquiera siguieran en contacto. No conocía su relación con sus otros hermanos, pero podía decir que ellos nunca fueron los mejores amigos.

»¿No vas a pasar? —le preguntó Hermione al ver que no tenía intenciones de moverse de allí.

—¿Por qué estás fuera? —quiso saber él, evadiendo su pregunta.

—Me agobio en lugares cerrados cuando hay tanta gente.

—Podemos ir a pasear si quieres.

Hermione lo miró de reojo antes de fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué la invitaba a pasear a las dos de la madrugada? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. No lo habría tenido ni aun siendo de día. Se separó de él disimuladamente y carraspeó un poco para llenar el silencio. Había algo en el ambiente que no se sentía bien, algo que había hecho que su corazón empezara a acelerarse irremediablemente. Hermione fijo la vista en el suelo tratando de evitar el contacto visual, pero él movió los pies y llamó su atención. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en los roídos zapatos del hombre, unas deportivas azules que le resultaron extrañamente familiares.

Hermione empezó a quedarse sin aire cuando finalmente, tras unos largos segundos, las reconoció. Aquella vez en el metro había visto unas idénticas, descosidas y descoloridas en algunas partes. Recordaba a la perfección el miedo que se había apoderado de ella cuando había sentido que alguien le había estado siguiendo, alguien con esos mismos zapatos. Cayó entonces en un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto unos minutos antes.

—¿Cómo sabes que Draco es el dueño del pub? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada—. Jamás te lo he mencionado.

Percy se ajustó las gafas al puente de la nariz y giró la cabeza lentamente para clavar los ojos en ella. Una macabra sonrisa apareció en sus labios poco a poco.

—Primero Ron, luego él… Draco —dijo, escupiendo su nombre con asco—. Siempre me has parecido una chica muy lista, realmente pensé que aprenderías la lección cuando mi hermano te dejara, pero no fue así y yo tuve que asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. ¿Por qué te fijas en puros imbéciles? —quiso saber—. ¿Por qué te conformas con lo primero que pasa por tu lado en lugar de buscar a personas que estén a tu altura? Él ha demostrado que ni siquiera le importa tu vida al llevarte en su moto a esa velocidad, incumpliendo todas las normas de tráfico. Uno de estos días hubiera podido tener ese accidente contigo en la parte trasera… ¿Qué hubiera pasado después?

Hermione quiso salir corriendo, pero él consiguió agarrar su brazo con fuerza. Se levantó y la zarandeó como si tratara de hacerla entrar en razón. Parecía realmente fuera de sí. Ella no fue consciente de haber estado gritando hasta que Billy apareció y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara. Hermione cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza con una de las patas del banco. Trató de alejarse de él todo lo que pudo, pero no fue capaz de moverse. El miedo la consumía, su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca y su cabeza había empezado a dar vueltas.

—¡Llama a Draco! —oyó que decía alguien a lo lejos.

Había empezado a ver borroso y la sensación de fatiga no se iba de su garganta. Notó que alguien sostenía su cabeza de repente. ¿La estaban alzando del suelo? Intentó enfocar los ojos, pero se encontraba tan mal que ni siquiera sabía si los tenía realmente abiertos. Alguien gritó algo muy fuerte y ella, en un instante de lucidez, pudo ver el rostro de Draco siendo corroído por la ira.

* * *

 **NA :** LOOOOL. ¿Quién se lo esperaba? x)

 **¿Me dejas un bello review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	32. Saying goodbye

**NA :** Gracias. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia a pesar de que a veces tardo meses en subir un nuevo capítulo. Amo escribir este fic, y ver que vosotros disfrutáis leyéndolo también es como un regalo. Gracias también por todos los bellos y hermosos reviews que me dejasteis en el último cap, sois los mejores :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Saying goodbye.**

* * *

Oscuridad. Eso era lo único que conseguía ver desde donde estaba. Un frío inusual helaba su cuerpo y un nudo en la garganta no le dejaba gritar para pedir ayuda. Se sentía atrapada, encerrada en algún lugar, y ahora que estaba empezando a tomar un poco de conciencia se preguntaba en qué momento había llegado hasta allí. El desconcierto se intensificó cuando, en un momento de lucidez, se percató de que ni siquiera sabía bien quién era. No recordaba su nombre, tampoco su aspecto. Era una sensación tan desgarradora que consumía toda su energía en su desesperado intento de encontrar respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas.  
El viento gélido empezó a soplar con más fuerza en aquel lugar y, de repente, la oscuridad se volvió blanca.

Descubrió que la negrura en la que había estado sumida solo se debía a sus párpados cerrados, y aunque se encontró abriendo los ojos de par en par, no recuperó la visión hasta pasados unos segundos. Enfocarlos fue una tarea ardua ya que de alguna manera aquella borrosa habitación se movía constantemente a su alrededor. Un pequeño gemido trepó por su garganta mientras trataba de incorporarse de donde quiera que estuviera tumbada, lo que hizo que una sombra a su lado se moviera rápidamente para impedírselo. La chica tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para conseguir ver a la persona que tenía delante. Cuando por fin pudo apreciar la expresión de aquella persona decidió que debía haber algo que le preocupara enormemente, percibía un claro atisbo de dolor en el semblante de aquel hombre, pero no fue hasta que habló que lo reconoció.

—Hermie —dijo con una angustia mal contenida.

Entonces, como por arte de magia, todas las preguntas que se habían agolpado en su cabeza hasta hacía unos instantes fueron respondidas de manera automática. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez, pero al fin volvía a tener conciencia de sí misma.

—Draco —respondió en un susurro entrecortado—. ¿Dónde estoy?

Él alzó una mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero aquel movimiento hizo que la chica pudiera ver algo extraño que le llamó la atención. Dejó que sus dedos rozaran su rostro levemente antes de tomar su mano con cuidado. No pudo evitar contener la respiración al ver que la piel de sus nudillos estaba completamente amorotonada. En algunas partes predominaba un color rojo intenso, en otras un morado bien oscuro. Levantó la vista poco a poco para volver a mirarlo, esta vez con una evidente ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos.

—Cielo —se apresuró a decir él, sentándose en el borde de aquella camilla y rodeándola con los brazos para acunarla sobre su pecho—. No te preocupes por eso ahora.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó de todas formas.

Draco se separó un poco para verla desde arriba.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Aquello le hizo cerrar los ojos de manera involuntaria. Movió un poco la cabeza mientras algunos flashes iban y venían en su mente. Recordaba que la última vez que se vistió ella misma llevaba un mono rojo con un lazo en el escote, aquella bata de hospital era algo completamente nuevo. También recordaba una especie de fiesta en… en el local de Draco. Y el agobio que empezó a sentir en un punto de la noche con tanta aglomeración de gente.

—Sí, recuerdo… —su cerebro estaba trabajando tan deprisa que no fue capaz de seguir hablando mientras recuperaba aquellos momentos perdidos en su mente. El recuerdo del rostro de Percy fuera de sí hizo que se quedara sin aliento. De repente todo recuperó una claridad asombrosa. Pudo sentir de nuevo el terror que la había inundado cuando las férreas manos del chico empezaron a sujetarla con fuerza, las ganas de gritar y la desesperación al no poder hacerlo… y luego el duro golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y los gritos, y sentirse siendo elevada en el aire mientras miraba por última vez el rostro de Draco. Recordaba que, justo antes de perder la conciencia, lo había visto siendo poseído por la ira.

Él volvió a acariciar su mejilla, llamando su atención con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo estaba… recordando —se incorporó un poco más, quedando sentada sobre la cama. Su cabeza empezó a latir al incorporarse—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo…?

—Desde anoche —dijo él con rapidez—. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Los médicos te han mantenido estable, me aseguraron que no tardarías mucho en despertar, pero…

—¿Qué?

Él se arrimó lo suficiente como para darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Esta noche ha sido eterna. No he avisado a tus padres, no sabía si querías que lo hiciera.

La chica le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. No, no quería. Suspiró y acarició el dorso de su mano herida, imaginando el proceso que la llevó a verse así. Una pequeña mueca se instauró en sus labios al pensar en él empleando toda su fuerza en golpear algo… o alguien.

—¿Te meterás en un lío por esto? —quiso saber.

—No lo creo —él cerró la mano en un puño, moviendo la muñeca antes de volver a abrirla por completo. No había ni rastro de dolor en su cara a pesar de que aquello tenía pinta de doler bastante—. No me hace falta conocerlo para saber que ese bastardo no tendrá agallas para denunciarme. Salió corriendo en cuanto Billy consiguió detenerme… no se molestó en volverse para recoger el zapato y el teléfono que se le habían caído en la pelea. Menuda familia de locos.

Hermione dejó que su mente recreara aquella escena, visualizándose tendida en el suelo mientras Draco golpeaba a aquella persona repetidas veces… y una nueva cuestión surgió de repente en su cabeza. Los diferentes recuerdos se movieron rápido, hilándose unos a otros y haciéndole entender cosas que, hasta entonces, había pasado por alto o no había sabido interpretar.

—¿Qué has hecho con sus cosas?

Draco parecía desconcertado al ver la seriedad con la que ella le hacía esa pregunta.

—Le dije a Billy que se deshiciera de ellas.

—No… no, las necesito, tengo que recuperarlas.

—Eh, eh —el hombre le apartó el cabello de la cara y la sujetó por los hombros al percibir que había empezado a hiperventilar repentinamente—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo que… creo que Ronald no fue la persona que te atropelló —Hermione tomó una profunda respiración antes de continuar, luego las palabras salieron a trompicones de sus labios—. Pensé que estaba mintiendo cuando fui a recriminárselo y me dijo que no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero ahora que su hermano me ha dicho cosas propias de un psicópata me hace replantearme las cosas. ¿Y recuerdas esos mensajes anónimos que he estado recibiendo todo este tiempo? Podrían ser de él. Y esa sensación de estar siendo seguida a cada momento… una vez vi los zapatos de esa persona y eran idénticos a los que Percy llevaba ayer. Ambas cosas son pruebas que podrían incriminarlo en el caso de…

—De estar obsesionado contigo —dijo Draco, terminando su frase—. Entiendo. No te preocupes, le diré a Billy que lo recupere todo cuanto antes. Ahora intenta relajarte, voy a avisar de que has despertado, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, obligándose a controlar su respiración y, a su vez, los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón. Él le plantó un beso en la frente antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta.

Las pruebas que le hicieron a lo largo de la mañana le resultaron tediosas y eternas, pero después de comprobar que no había perdido la memoria y que podía caminar en línea recta sin tambalearse lo más mínimo, le dieron el alta. Ella y Draco recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del hospital. Hermione se sintió un tanto incómoda al ser el centro de atención allí por donde pasara debido a su extravagante mono rojo, prenda nada usual en un hospital, pero todo mejoró significativamente al llegar al apartamento y ponerse ropa cómoda. Bicho atacaba su pie derecho cuando alguien tocó la puerta que daba al pub.

—Ah, justo a tiempo —Draco la abrió y dejó pasar al gran hombre que esperaba al otro lado—. Tan eficaz como siempre, Billy. Gracias por venir tan rápido.

—Lo que sea por el jefe —respondió él antes de percatarse de la presencia de la chica—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor. Gracias por lo de anoche.

—Ni lo menciones —dijo, mirando de nuevo a Draco y tendiéndole una bolsa—. Todo por la chica del jefe.

Su novio la tomó y echó una rápida mirada a su interior.

—Perfecto, está todo. Gracias de nuevo.

—No hay de qué —el hombre se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta, pero antes de marcharse se giró para mirar a Draco una última vez—. ¿Te veré pronto por el estudio? Tengo un par de ideas para el antebrazo pero no me fio de otro que no seas tú.

—No pienso quedarme de baja mucho tiempo —respondió él con seguridad—. Te avisaré cuando vuelva y guardaré mi primera cita para ti.

—Suena genial. Yo seguiré manteniendo a los borrachos molestos y a los locos fuera de tu local mientras tanto.

—Te lo agradezco.

Ambos se hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y Billy cerró la puerta tras él, dejándolos solos con el pequeño animal. La chica se acercó a Draco y metió una mano en la bolsa que sujetaba, sacando un teléfono móvil con la pantalla rota. Se dedicaron una mirada llena de preocupación, pero luego ella presionó uno de los botones del lateral y sus temores desaparecieron cuando la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando un icono para terminar de desbloquear el teléfono. Hermione deslizó el dedo por la pantalla, lo que descubrió después le hizo desear no haberlo hecho nunca. Una fotografía de ella quitándose la camiseta frente a la ventana de su habitación era el fondo de la misma. Se llevó una mano a los labios, conteniendo la respiración ante aquello.

—Maldito desgraciado —Draco le arrancó el teléfono de las manos y empezó a caminar por el salón mientras comprobaba la galería de fotos por su cuenta. Hermione se quedó clavada en el sitio, miles de pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza sin poder remediarlo. Draco seguía farfullando cosas no muy amables por lo bajo cuando ella se decidió a moverse de nuevo para ponerle una mano en el hombro. No sabía si le saldría la voz, pero lo intentó de todas formas.

—¿Qué más hay?

—Tenías razón, ese miserable estaba detrás de los mensajes con número oculto.

Hermione hizo el amago de coger de nuevo el teléfono, pero Draco estiró el brazo para impedírselo. Ella lo rodeó y acarició su brazo hasta poco a poco alcanzar la mano que lo sostenía con fuerza.

—Tengo derecho a saberlo —susurró.

—Lo que hay aquí dentro me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, Hermie.

—Lo superaré. Déjame verlo.

Draco soltó el móvil lentamente, luego la siguió hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a ella mientras iba pasando las imágenes una a una. La mayoría eran hechas en la calle, mostrando su espalda o un lado de su cara. Había unas cuantas en las que se veía a lo lejos dentro de su dormitorio, algunas sentada frente al escritorio, otras semidesnuda… y luego un montón con Ronald. No sabía cómo había conseguido esas fotos porque eran de cuando habían empezado a salir, pero llegados a ese punto pocas cosas podían sorprenderla. Empezó a pasarlas más rápido, sin verlas casi, hasta que llegó a la última. Recordaba a la perfección que en aquel momento había más personas tomándose esa foto, pero Percy la había recortado para que solo estuvieran ellos dos. Había sido el día en el que se conocieron, Ronald había organizado una quedada en el parque con sus amigos y había invitado a su hermano a pesar de no llevarse demasiado bien, seguramente para restregarle que había conseguido novia antes que él. Hermione recordaba la atención que el chico le había puesto, se notaba que no era el más hablador del mundo pero con ella parecía hacer un esfuerzo por mantener una conversación. En aquel entonces creyó que solo estaba siendo amable, pero ahora todo encajaba en su cabeza. ¿Era aquello una especie de fetiche? ¿Hacerse con la ex de su hermano le excitaba?

Bloqueó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón, levantándose y cogiendo la bolsa que había en el suelo junto a la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas? —quiso saber Draco.

—A la comisaría de policía. Si Ronald es inocente tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que organicen el juicio contra él.

Draco se apresuró a ponerse la chupa y se despidió del pequeño gato antes de salir por la puerta.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la comisaría más cercana, tan solo un par de paradas de metro y unos minutos caminando. Fue más difícil hacer que aquel joven agente recién salido de la academia de policía entendiera qué era lo que estaban tratando de explicarle. Tecleaba en su ordenador con rapidez a la vez que mantenía una expresión confundida en el rostro.

—Bien, entonces… ¿ya no quieren que se juzgue al señor Wakefield por el delito de imprudencia grave al volante?

—No, no a Ronald. Creemos que el que cometió el accidente fue su hermano, Percy Wakefield —repitió Hermione con paciencia.

—¿Y tiene las pruebas que mencionó hace un momento?

La chica puso la bolsa con el zapato extraviado en el escritorio antes de sacarse el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y dejarlo junto a ella.

—Percy intentó agredirme ayer por la noche, estábamos cerca de un pub y el portero consiguió detenerlo. Se le cayeron ambas cosas en el zarandeo, luego salió corriendo.

—Entiendo —escribió unas cuantas palabras más y luego volvió a mirarla—. ¿Y qué le lleva a pensar que dicha agresión está relacionada con el accidente que sufrió el señor Malfoy? El coche era de Ronald, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero Percy tenía fácil acceso a él. Hace un tiempo que vengo recibiendo mensajes de un número privado, mensajes cuyas palabras rozan lo escalofriante. Si lo comprueba, son los mismos que aparecen en la carpeta de "mensajes enviados" de su teléfono móvil. Y guarda fotografías mías tomadas sin mi permiso.

El chico miró dentro de la bolsa, tratando de entender algo.

—¿En qué puede incriminar al señor Percy esta zapatilla de deporte?

—Como le he dicho, me ha estado siguiendo a todas partes desde hace un tiempo. Seguro que pueden comprobarlo mirando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del metro y de algunos establecimientos por los que pasé. Ese zapato puede probar que realmente era él quien iba tras mis pasos.

El chico asintió, moviendo el ratón en la alfombrilla y haciendo que la fotocopiadora empezara a funcionar. Esperó a que terminara y luego puso los tres folios impresos delante de ella.

—Necesito que firme la denuncia, por favor.

—Pero es muy importante que avise a su superior —comentó ella de nuevo mientras dibujaba su firma en los lugares indicados—. El juicio contra Ronald no puede llevarse a cabo. ¿Lo hará?

—Por supuesto, señorita. Le comentaré su caso a mi jefe para que se ponga en contacto con la comisaría que formalizó la denuncia contra Ronald Wakefield. Estoy seguro de que recibirá noticias pronto.

Ella y Draco se levantaron y salieron de aquella habitación sintiendo que se habían quitado un peso de encima.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó él mientras caminaban de vuelta a la boca de metro.

—Hay una parte de mí que no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

—¿Por qué tendrías que sentirte así?

—Porque hay una persona inocente que lleva días privado de su libertad por mi culpa.

—Vamos, no podías saberlo —se quejó él.

—De todos modos creo que debería disculparme.

Si Draco no estaba de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir solo pudo notarse en su semblante. Sorpresivamente, y teniendo en cuenta la poca estima que le tenía Draco a su ex, no trató de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? No sabemos dónde está.

Ella tomó su mano y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Hay una persona que seguramente sí.

Llegar al nuevo destino les tomó un poco más de tiempo que la primera vez, teniendo que cambiar de línea de metro un par de veces y tomar un bus que los dejara cerca de allí, pero por lo visto llegaron justo a tiempo. La chica rubia que había visto el día en el que Alex le propinó un puñetazo a Ronald en el umbral de su propia casa ahora salía de la misma cerrando la puerta tras ella. Se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la acera, pero se quedó paralizada al verla allí plantada. Se ajustó el bolso al hombro y miró a Draco con ojos entrecerrados. Seguramente no pudo evitar pensar que aquel hombre se parecía mucho a la persona que golpeó a su novio unos días atrás.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó al fin, pronunciando las palabras en voz alta para que pudiera escucharla. Hermione tragó saliva y le mantuvo la mirada.

—Ver a Ronald.

—Él no está aquí —espetó. Podía notarse un cierto recelo en la forma en la que hablaba—. Tengo que ir a verlo al calabozo de una comisaría por tu culpa.

—Lo sé.

La chica echó una rápida ojeada al hombre que se mantenía cerca de Hermione antes de añadir:

—No sé quién pudo haberle robado el coche aquella noche, pero él es inocente, ¿me escuchas? ¡Inocente!

—Lo sé —repitió ella con tranquilidad, luego dio un par de pasos en su dirección—. Por eso quiero ir a verlo. Siempre se portó como un imbécil cuando estaba conmigo, esa es la razón por la que no me sorprendió pensar que pudiera tratarse de él. Lo señalé sin pensármelo dos veces, y aunque parte de la culpa sea suya, quiero ir a disculparme.

—¿De qué le sirven a él tus disculpas? Habrá un juicio en su contra y no encontramos la manera de probar que esa noche estuvimos en casa. Van a sentenciarlo injustamente y tu arrepentimiento no conseguirá evitarlo.

—¿Conoces a Percy?

Aquella pregunta pilló a la chica completamente por sorpresa. Respiró profundamente antes de hurgar en su bolso y coger una cajetilla de tabaco. Se llevó un cigarro a los labios y lo encendió, dándole una larga calada.

—Sí —respondió, el grisáceo humo todavía saliendo de su boca—. No es que venga mucho de visita, pero lo conozco. Se habrá pasado por aquí un par de veces.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que alguna de esas veces haya robado las llaves del coche de Ron?

—¿Estás insinuando que…?

—Estoy casi segura de que él es el culpable de todo este lío —confesó, confiándose a dar unos cuantos pasos más hacia ella—. Ya lo hemos puesto en conocimiento de la policía. Espero que suelten a Ronald cuanto antes.

La constante tensión que estaba experimentando aquella chica se transformó en lágrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras. Trató de disimularlas, pero no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para esconder el enrojecimiento que se había apoderado de sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —logró balbucear. Hermione asintió con la cabeza y la vio secarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Luego dio una calada mucho más fuerte y echó el humo hacia un lado—. Él no ha tenido nada que ver con lo que se le acusa. Sé cómo era antes de mí, lo sé muy bien… pero ha cambiado. Te juro que ha cambiado.

Hermione puso una mano en su hombro para tratar de consolarla, compartiendo así un momento que se sintió realmente íntimo a pesar de no conocerse en absoluto.

—Eso espero —le dijo en voz baja, buscado su mirada—. Realmente espero que sea cierto. No por él, sino por ti.

La chica puso una mano sobre la suya y le dedicó una efímera sonrisa. No iban a ser amigas, ni siquiera sabía si volverían a verse después de ese día, pero al parecer ahora estaban en el mismo bando. Unidas de alguna forma, fuertes y preparadas para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino.

Ella y Draco no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar, pero ambos se quedaron fuera y dejaron que Hermione caminara sola tras la mujer vestida de uniforme que la conducía hasta la celda de Ron. Este se encontraba sentado en la minúscula cama que había a un lado, cabizbajo.

—Tienes visita —le dijo la policía.

Él alzó la mirada y Hermione pudo ver un destello de felicidad brillando en sus ojos, pero las chispas se desvanecieron tan pronto como vio quién estaba al otro lado de las rejas.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —soltó abruptamente.

Hermione tomó un taburete que había por allí y se sentó cerca de él. El vello de sus brazos se erizó al volver a tenerlo delante, al sentir el resentimiento y la hostilidad a flor de piel.

—Sé que eres inocente —anunció.

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacerle bajar un poco la guardia. Se mantuvo en silencio lo suficiente como para procesarlas por completo.

—Tú fuiste la que me metiste aquí —dijo entonces. Su voz sonaba dura, pero no tanto como antes.

—Sí, por eso vengo a disculparme. También quería que supieras que seguramente te suelten pronto.

—¿Ha retirado la denuncia ese novio tuyo?

—No, Draco no ha tenido nada que ver con eso. He descubierto quién era el verdadero culpable.

Él guardó silencio y escuchó atentamente todo lo que ella tenía que explicarle, tanto lo relacionado con el atropello como lo que no tenía tanto que ver con eso. Parecía cada vez más y más sorprendido, cada detalle hacía que frunciera el ceño o apretara los labios con más fuerza.

—Así que decidió atropellarlo para evitar que te fueras de viaje…

—Sí.

—Y el muy cabrón no dudó en hacer que todo pareciera culpa mía.

—Eso parece. Lo siento.

Era la primera vez que Ron no la miraba con desdén desde que había llegado. Es más, era la primera vez que no la miraba con indiferencia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Percy siempre ha sido un maldito celoso, desde que éramos pequeños. Envidiaba cada cosa que tenía, siempre hacía que mis padres le compraran los mismos juguetes que a mí... pero nunca imaginé que llegaría tan lejos con eso. Es un puto adulto, joder. Debería haber dejado esa etapa en la infancia.

—Es espeluznante el nivel de obsesión que muestra conmigo —comentó ella.

—No lo sabía.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Siento que debería disculparme por todo eso —dijo él de repente.

—No es necesario que lo hagas —Hermione se levantó, suspiró y dejó el taburete donde estaba—. Creo que se nos ha hecho tarde, debería irme ya.

—Espera… ¿cómo has sabido dónde estaba?

—Oh, tu novia me trajo.

—¿Elizabeth está fuera? —el mismo brillo del principio volvió a llenar sus ojos por completo. Se levantó de la cama para intentar mirar al otro lado del pasillo a través de los barrotes. Parecía esperar su visita con ansias, nunca lo había visto tan emocionado.

Hermione asintió mientras pensaba que aquel era un bonito nombre.

—Trátala bien —le dijo en voz baja, como en confidencia. Luego empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

Ella y Ron no estaban destinados a ser, nunca lo habían estado, pero se alegraba de que alguien hubiera aparecido en su camino y le hubiera enseñado la manera de ser mejor persona. Elizabeth podía estar orgullosa, parecía que Ron había empezado a dar pasos en la dirección correcta. Hermione esperaba con todo su corazón que fueran muy felices juntos, y que lo fueran por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días y Draco había tenido la primera revisión después de que le dieran el alta. Las pruebas a las que lo habían sometido habían sido duras, tenían que serlo para comprobar que todo estuviera correctamente con él. Hermione había tenido toda la mañana para repasar los apuntes de Julie mientras esperaba en la sala de espera, aunque se había dado un breve paseo para estirar las piernas, como en los viejos tiempos. Sabía que aquella vez no se encontraría a Percy por allí, no sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de ello. Por eso caminó tranquilamente hasta que llegó al final del ala oeste, donde una enorme ventana le dejó ver el cielo al otro lado. Aquel día era de un azul tan intenso que le recordó de inmediato a los preciosos ojos de Luna, y con ellos, a la promesa que le había hecho en su habitación del hospital.

—¿Qué te han dicho? —le preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa cuando por fin salió de sus pruebas.

—Que estoy perfectamente, pero que eso no va a hacer que me libre de seguir viniendo a revisión. Todavía me canso un poco cuando paso mucho tiempo de pie.

—¿Y cómo te encuentras ahora?

—Ahora bien… espera, por ahí no se va a la salida.

—Es que he recordado que le prometí a alguien que irías a visitarla en cuanto te recuperaras —ella sonrió un poco al ver su ceja arqueada—. ¿Recuerdas a Luna?

—Claro, me dijiste que le gustaba nuestro vídeo, ¿verdad?

—Sí… en un intento de que no perdiera la esperanza de ponerse bien le dije que irías a verla pronto. ¿Te importa si…?

—¿Si vamos a darle una sorpresa a una fan? Por supuesto que no —buscó un momento en los bolsillos interiores de su chupa e hizo un gesto de fastidio—. Se me han olvidado mis gafas de superestrella.

Hermione se rió ante su ocurrencia y ambos dirigieron sus pasos hacia la zona de cuidados intensivos. Ella intentó obviar ese sentimiento de desasosiego que empezó a notar al regresar al lugar donde había experimentado tanto dolor e incertidumbre, pero pensar en la dulce Luna y en su gran sonrisa al conocer a Draco hizo que todo eso se desvaneciera poco a poco. Él sujetó la puerta y entró después de Hermione, quien fue directa a la mesa donde pedían las acreditaciones de visitante.

—Buenos días —dijo, llamando así la atención de la mujer que escribía algo en una hoja de papel—. ¿Podría avisar al familiar de una paciente a la que queremos visitar para que nos traiga las acreditaciones? No hemos avisado de que veníamos.

—Claro —respondió la mujer, descolgando el anticuado teléfono que tenía a un lado de la mesa y llevándoselo al oído—. ¿A quién desea que llame?

—La paciente se llama Luna Lovegood. Supongo que su padre estará con ella en la habitación.

La mujer le dedicó una extraña mirada antes de bajar el brazo lentamente y volver a colgar el teléfono. Hermione parecía desconcertada, no lograba entender el significado de aquel gesto, tampoco el silencio tan profundo que había caído sobre ellos. A la enfermera le llevó unos cuantos largos segundos, pero finalmente suspiró antes de explicarse.

—Luna nos dejó hace un par de días.

—¿Se refiere a que ya está recuperada? ¿Ya le han dado el alta?

Hermione vio a la mujer fruncir los labios con pesar mientras Draco ponía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apretándola a él con fuerza. Sabía que había algo que se le estaba escapando, algo que no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería aceptar.

—Falleció debido a una complicación cardíaca… —dijo con todo el tacto que pudo—. Lo siento mucho. Algunas personas de la plantilla fuimos a su entierro, pasó tanto tiempo aquí que… bueno, nos fue imposible no enamorarnos de su dulzura. Puedo escribirte la dirección del cementerio si quieres.

Hermione no dijo nada, un nudo en su garganta había empezado a apretar con tanta fuerza que no se sentía capaz de articular una sola palabra en aquel momento. Simplemente asintió y esperó que Draco siguiera sujetándola así de fuerte contra él, que no aflojara, porque estaba segura de que le fallarían las fuerzas si lo hacía. Tomó el papel doblado que la mujer le tendía y se concentró en dar un paso tras otro hasta salir de allí.

Su mente voló a miles de kilómetros mientras miraba por la ventanilla trasera de aquel taxi. Realmente no veía nada de lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, solo pensaba en mil cosas a la vez y en ninguna al mismo tiempo. El camino fue largo, pero en un momento dado el motor del coche dejó de ronronear y alguien abrió su puerta y le tendió la mano. En el fondo agradecía el silencio que Draco le ofrecía mientras la tomaba y volvía a caminar de nuevo. Se encontró distrayéndose mientras miraba el estrecho camino de piedras grises que había bajo sus pies, no siendo consciente en absoluto de si estaban yendo en la dirección correcta o no. Sin embargo, de alguna manera Draco consiguió llevarla al lugar indicado, lo supo cuando hizo que ambos se pararan en seco frente a una pared. No levantó la mirada del suelo hasta que se sintió preparada. Se había armado de valor, o al menos eso era lo que había creído entonces. Dos lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro de todos modos, haciéndola débil de nuevo. Se mordió un labio con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos, un profundo dolor en el pecho iba extendiéndose por doquier sin que hubiera ninguna forma de poder controlarlo. Su corazón había estado latiendo intensamente todo el camino hasta allí, pero ahora no lograba sentirlo dentro de ella.

—Respira —le susurró Draco al oído.

Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire, abriendo los ojos en el momento de darse cuenta de que había olvidado hacerlo por unos largos segundos. El dolor de su pecho se hizo más liviano cuando llenó sus pulmones de nuevo, pero no desapareció por completo. Ella volvió a mirar aquella lápida blanca que había ante sus vidriosos ojos. Había una foto de ella pegada en el mármol, junto a su nombre. Tenía una de esas sonrisas suyas mientras el viento movía su rubio cabello en algún parque de Londres. Parecía como si la tuviera delante, tan risueña y dulce como el primer día en que la conoció. Luna Lovegood. Tu padre no te olvida. Y unas flores amarillas descansando sobre el pequeño borde del nicho, aunque los pétalos no brillaban bajo el sol. Ellas también parecían lamentar tan terrible pérdida.

Hermione volvió a respirar. Alzó una temblorosa mano y la puso sobre el frío mármol blanco, como si quisiera volver a sentirla de esa manera, como si fuera posible conectar con ella de nuevo con ese gesto. La dejó caer a su costado al no sentir nada, y lo hizo casi con rabia. No había podido despedirse, no había podido cumplir su promesa. Maldita sea, ni siquiera podría disculparse por eso.

Una bandada de cuervos negros sobrevoló sus cabezas, sus graznidos retumbando en la quietud de aquel lugar casi desierto. Entonces Hermione miró al cielo, sintiendo otra lágrima caer lentamente por su mejilla. No sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero unas enormes y oscuras nubes se habían deshecho del precioso día que habían tenido hasta ahora. Era como si el dolor que sentía se viera reflejado en el tiempo, como si su pesar por la muerte de aquella chica tuviera el poder de materializarse a su alrededor.

—Lo siento tanto —logró murmurar con un hilo de voz, deseando que, desde donde quiera que estuviera, pudiera escucharla—. No te merecías este final.

Draco volvió a estrecharla con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Dejó que se desahogara, que mojara su camiseta de lágrimas y que lo agarrara como si fuera a caer de un precipicio si lo soltaba. Esperó pacientemente a que su cuerpo procesara tanto daño, tomando su mano solo cuando ella se sintió preparada de darle la espalda a aquella pared llena de lápidas. Hermione distinguió entonces un par de figuras cerca de allí. Una se mantenía de pie con los brazos cruzados, enfocando los ojos podía llegar a la conclusión de que se trataba del chico especial de Luna… se trataba de Theo. La otra persona se sentaba en un banco de madera a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban. Estaba segura de que ambos habían estado ahí todo el tiempo, solo que ella no se había fijado hasta entonces. Esta segunda figura se levantó cuando pasaron por al lado, Hermione reconoció a Xenophilius de inmediato.

—Hermione, querida —el hombre parecía más deteriorado de lo normal, su cabello estaba mucho más encrespado de lo que recordaba y unas enormes ojeras reposaban bajo sus ojos. Sin embargo, el hombre les dedicó una bonita sonrisa a ambos—. Quise avisarte, pero ya no estabas cuando pasó.

—Yo… lo siento mucho.

—Al menos mi pequeña al fin descansa de tanto sufrimiento. Quiero pensar que ahora está en un lugar mejor —le dijo mientras sacaba algo de una roída mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas—. Mi niña dejó unas cuantas cartas escondidas en el fondo de la mesilla del hospital, una lleva tu nombre.

Hermione miró el sobre que le tendía con sorpresa. Tenía razón, su nombre estaba escrito con una letra bastante pequeña y cursiva justo en la mitad del mismo. Lo tomó después de unos segundos, un tanto impresionada por aquello.

—Gracias.

—A ti, cariño, a ti… hay algunos nombres que no conozco, pero espero poder hacerles llegar las palabras de mi hija a todas aquellas personas en las que ella pensó a la hora de escribir las cartas.

—Tal vez yo pueda… —Hermione extendió la otra mano y el hombre colocó el resto de cartas sobre ella. No eran demasiadas, por lo que reconoció aquel nombre casi de inmediato—. Ese chico de allí —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia él—. Ese chico es Theo.

—Oh… ya veo. No se ha ido de aquí desde el entierro… ahora lo entiendo —el hombre tomó las cartas restantes de nuevo y le volvió a sonreír—. Gracias. Espero volver a verte algún día.

* * *

Los días habían ido pasando y aquella sensación de vacío no se había ido por completo. Una profunda tristeza se había hecho con ella desde su visita al cementerio y no parecía dispuesta a soltarla todavía. Era consciente de que aquello que estaba experimentando se llamaba luto, y aunque intentaba llevarlo de la mejor forma que podía, todas esas emociones eran completamente nuevas en su vida y necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a ellas.

La vida parecía seguir pasando mientras ella trataba de procesar el dolor. Bicho había crecido y seguía igual de juguetón que siempre. Draco había contratado a la hermana de Julie y ahora trabajaba con su padre mientras ella se excusaba en sus exámenes finales para no bajar a saludar… Y lo cierto era que se estaba esforzando por concentrarse en cada materia, pero después de aquella noticia no lograba retener lo que leía por más de diez minutos.

Pasó otra página sin haberla leído realmente, luego se levantó de la silla de mala gana y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Se apoyó en la encimera mientras sus ojos se posaban sin querer en la carta que había sobre el microondas. No la había leído todavía, no se había sentido con fuerzas de afrontar sus palabras sabiendo que nunca más podría decírselas a la cara. Dio un largo buche y dejó el vaso allí, chocando contra alguien al voltearse para salir de la cocina.

—Perdona, no te he visto —se secó una lágrima con rapidez y evitó hacer contacto visual con él—. ¿Cómo ha ido la revisión?

—Bien, como la última vez.

—Siento no haber ido contigo, yo…

—No te preocupes por eso —le dijo—. Julie ha vuelto a llamarme, ya no sé qué excusa ponerle para que no se pase por aquí.

—Ginny también lleva todo el día llamando.

—¿No crees que deberías contestar al teléfono?

—No me apetece hablar con nadie… ya les explicaré todo cuando vuelva a clase.

—Está bien, ven —Draco la tomó de la mano y la llevó al sofá, sentándose junto a ella—. Quiero que sepas que entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero estoy un poco preocupado por ti.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte —replicó ella—. He leído que es completamente normal que me sienta así después de perder a alguien.

—Lo que no es tan normal es que no hayas salido de casa ni hayas comido regularmente desde entonces —Draco acarició su pierna mientras ella seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo—. Yo también he tenido que afrontar pérdidas en mi vida, ¿lo sabes verdad? Sé lo duro que es, conozco esa jodida sensación de desesperación y de querer mandarlo todo a la mierda, ¿pero sabes una cosa? Yo tuve la suerte de ser salvado en ese momento tan bajo de mi vida —Hermione cerró los párpados, haciendo que otra lágrima cayera de sus ojos, abriéndolos lentamente y mirándolo con cansancio—. Alguien me dio el cariño y la esperanza que necesitaba para no seguir cayendo en ese pozo y yo pienso hacer lo mismo contigo. No voy a dejar que te hundas, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione pensó en lo irónico de la situación. ¿Él también terminaría desapareciendo de su vida cuando se cansara de intentar mantener firme su estabilidad emocional? Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente estúpida e irracional. Draco tenía razón… estaba bien sentir el dolor de una pérdida, lo incorrecto era dejarse arrastrar por la tristeza. A saber a dónde podía llevarla si ni siquiera trataba de nadar a contracorriente.

»He comprado una cosa —añadió Draco al ver que por fin parecía prestarle atención—. Mi hermana me compró uno idéntico poco después de que murieran mis padres. Recuerdo que sentir el aire fresco en mi cara lo hacía todo un poco más fácil.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella. Draco hizo un gesto hacia la mesa del salón y ella pudo ver una gran caja de cartón sobre sus apuntes.

—Es un patinete. Me acuerdo de que tenía una gran soltura sobre él, aunque claro, también tenía siete años para ese entonces. Puedo enseñarte a montar, tal vez te ayude tanto como me ayudó a mí.

Hermione contó internamente las veces que Draco había tenido que pasar por algo así. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… lo miró, sentado junto a ella y dedicándole una bella sonrisa a pesar de todo el dolor que experimentó en tantas ocasiones.

Fue un acto casi involuntario. Se levantó y respiró muy profundamente para tratar de liberarse de aquella constante sensación de ansiedad. Caminó hasta la cocina y cogió aquella carta, secándose la última lágrima con la manga de la sudadera y plantándose frente a él para darle un abrazo.

—Es hora de enfrentar las cosas —dijo, decidida a ella por primera vez en los últimos días.

Fuera hacía frío, pero Hermione se sintió agradecida de volver a sentir el aire fresco después de tantos días encerrada en el apartamento. Tomó la mano que Draco le ofrecía y ambos caminaron hasta el parque más cercano, ignorando los bancos y decidiendo sentarse en el césped. Él dejó el patinete nuevo a un lado y se sacó aquella carta del interior de la chupa, tendiéndosela con cariño. Hermione tomó el sobre, leyendo su nombre de nuevo antes de darle la vuelta para abrir el reverso. Se encontró tragando saliva varias veces debido a todas las fuertes emociones que le provocaba tener aquel papel entre las manos. Lo desdobló, viendo que la carta era más escueta de lo que se había imaginado en un principio. Luego empezó a leer las palabras minúsculas que había en ella.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto significa que ya no estoy entre vosotros. No te preocupes, estoy convencida de que iré a un lugar mejor. Debes saber que estoy muy agradecida de que decidieras ser mi amiga en el hospital. La gente suele pensar que soy rara, pero yo creo que todos tenemos alguna rareza en nuestro interior. A mí me gusta mucho la tuya, eres una persona con un aura especial, siempre he podido notar esas cosas._

 _Acabo de mirar el reloj y debes estar a punto de llamar a mi puerta, así que voy a ir terminando. Dejo una parte de mí contigo, me gusta pensar que vivimos eternamente en los corazones de los que nos amaron._

 _Con cariño. Luna L._

Draco estaba dispuesto a secar las lágrimas que hicieran falta, pero Hermione no derramó ninguna en aquel momento. Al contrario de como había creído, aquellas palabras le transmitieron una paz interior que consiguieron calmar el dolor de su pecho casi al instante.

Miró al horizonte. La tarde estaba cayendo pero todavía quedaban unos cuantos rayos de sol que le daban al lugar un hermoso color anaranjado. No se había dado cuenta de ello hasta entonces.

Respiró de nuevo antes de volver a doblar el papel y meterlo en su sobre. Se puso de pie de un salto y vio a Draco hacer lo mismo. De repente quería vivir. Quería aprovechar el maravilloso regalo que era poder seguir allí… allí abajo. Estaba segura de que los que estaban arriba les sonreían y velaban por su felicidad. Había decidido vivir intensamente, iba a hacerlo por la dulce chica de ojos risueños que ya no podía sentir su cabello siendo movido por el viento en un parque cualquiera.

Se subió tras Draco en aquel patinete y dejó que él los impulsara a ambos por aquel camino cuesta abajo. Volvía a tener razón, el aire fresco golpeando su rostro hacía que se olvidara de todo momentáneamente.

—¡Cuidado con tambalearte! —le gritó él, riéndose un poco mientras tomaban una curva—. ¡Deja los pies quietos!

—¡Lo están! —se quejó, su risa acariciando la nuca del hombre que había delante de ella.

—¡No, no lo están! Parece que estás bailando encima del patinete como un payaso, agárrate fuerte.

—Lo estoy —respondió ella en voz baja a la vez que apoyaba una mejilla contra su espalda y rodeaba su cuerpo con más fuerza.

Hermione sabía que él podía estar en lo cierto en eso de que se estaba tambaleando… pero no iban a caerse, de eso estaba completamente segura.

* * *

 **NA : **Como veis, el vídeo que subió Emma ayer me ha venido perfecto para darle un bonito final a este capítulo. Por cierto, ¡llegamos a los 1000 reviews! ¡Yey! ¡Gracias!  
Ya va quedando menos para el final. ¿Alguien tiene ganas de saber cómo será la boda de Astoria? ¿Pensáis que esta historia ya no puede tener más giros argumentales...? :)

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D  
Cristy.**


End file.
